Shivered Timbers
by Kaline Reine
Summary: In a world of meaningless goodbyes, and too-short forevers... Even if no one else remembers... She'd never forget, as she stared at the burning, dying, glowing embers... She watched them die, immortal in her eyes... "In the end," She said. "In the end, all I ever got were shivered timbers..." Ace x OC (Shiori)
1. Snow White's Requiem

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **This is, first and foremost, being written to make myself happy. I've been wanting to work on this story for a very long time, I think it's been nearly two years since I first started gathering ideas for it. I'm putting everything I have into this story. That being said, I hope you enjoy it also. c:**

 **Also! All credit for the art used for the cover image for this story goes to EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. (She's my senpai, and she drew Ace x Shiori for me, and I have permission to use it.) ;D**

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _Small specks of snow descended from above, to cover his freckles in little white spots. He missed the endless summer sun and the freedom he felt when the wind blew through his hair, catching in the sails and reverberating. It wasn't like here, where it was freezing. Not even his own powers could save him from it. The elements were simply too much. He was only mortal, after all._

 _All of his hopes and dreams died, on this day... They were lost, like echoes across the tender, fickle sea. He missed the way the waves swayed beneath his boots, each surge melting across the edges of long forgotten shores. He'd known true freedom, once. Before he'd been lured here by his own madness. Life was funny like that, he supposed._

 _Right now, all he felt was numbness. He was feeling-less, a thing less than satisfied, as a derivative of his eternal woe; of his suffering._ Down... _Where nothing but darkness seems to dwell. That was where his heart was, at the moment._

 _Weighed down with guilt, Ace trudged onward through the deep snow. It was so cold that little ice flurries were getting caught in his hair each time he exhaled, frosting over the ink black locks with clear crystals. They glinted a faint blue in the useless light of the sun. It was truly a sight to behold. But he couldn't focus on the stark beauty all around him right now. He had more important things to worry about. Yet, he could feel his mind, like his pace, slowing..._

 _There was nothing more that he could do. The long journey had gotten the better of him, and he fell onto the ground. It was even colder there. Being topless, he was unshielded from the frigid crystals, the numbing daggers piercing him everywhere they met his skin. His body was shaking, but he couldn't feel it. He just felt nothing at all, as the freezing temperatures overtook his entire being._

 _He began to feel very sleepy, drifting in and out of a soothing, dream-like state. He loved everything about this beautiful world he was in... Freezing to death like this was not beauty, it was the most ugly... thing he'd ever..._

 _And the thoughts were gone, vanished, pulled from his head without a moment's reprieve. He was here for something, there was a reason... Whatever it was, he'd long forgotten it. He was unable to move. Ace knew he couldn't go onward. He'd been so determined, and then... All at once it seemed to leave him, until his soul lay barren like this frosted wilderness, and he was completely empty._

 _There was no more guilt, no sorrow; he no longer felt remorse for anything, nor regret. All of that had left him. There were no more rain clouds hanging over his head. Nothing left behind that needed to be done. It was all over... All was being left as it was, as he felt it should have been all along._

'I've been nothing... Nothing but a blight upon the world!' _The Pirate thought, a wave of bitter acceptance washing over him, cleansing him of his numerous sins._ 'Now I will return to nothing...'

 _He lied there, on the ground, staring up at the blue, blue sky... And all the world before him ceased to exist._

 _Exhaling one last warm breath, he closed his eyes for good..._

* * *

 ****

 **Chapter 1: Snow White's Requiem**

Her toes and fingers were completely numb. Everything stung, as she made her way through the snow-covered mountains. The feeling of not being able to feel anything was rapidly spreading throughout her arms and legs. All of her extremities ached, due to lack of blood flow. She wanted to give up and turn back many times, but she remembered what she was here to do.

Each step she forced herself to take was now a challenge. She could barely move, yet still she pressed on... She had to. She was almost there.

Every time the small bundle in her arms would make even the faintest sound, it gave her courage. And when it moved, she felt a new piece of her heart melt. Bits of ice touched her nose and the tips of her ears occasionally, despite the hood and cloak she was wearing. She knew she didn't have enough protection from the elements. She'd known that when she'd decided to come. It's not like she had any choice in the matter. This was her sworn duty, and there was no other way.

"Oh little one..." She spoke with soothing words, responding to the very faint movement near her chest. "I'm so sorry... I don't know... if we'll make it..." She was tired and out of breath. "But... I'm... going to... try..."

Determination in her eyes, the cloaked woman clutched her bundle even closer to her chest, holding it as tightly as she could without damaging it. This was precious cargo. She couldn't let anything happen to it. In a vain effort to shield herself a little, she let her hair fall to the front of her hood. The onyx strands fell all around her face, offering only slight protection. The storm raged on, and still she stood her ground... Pressing onward, even if it meant having to sacrifice herself in the process.

Right now, it felt as if every part of her, both within and without, was frozen solid. She knew she couldn't go on much longer. She had to make it to her destination though. She wasn't certain as to its exact location, but she felt confident that she was on the right track. She'd been telling herself this in her mind for many hours now... Back before the blizzard had even started. Her snow-riddled trek across this dangerous tundra had not been an easy one.

That was when she saw it... Her deep brown eyes widened considerably, despite the frigid cold that was everywhere. She could feel the freezing pain, right down to her bones. It was hard to see what was up ahead. The constant sleet made it impossible to see, it was blinding... She noticed there was something on the ground, directly in her path. The stepping stone pathway that led to the large stone building that was rumored to stand in the distance. Even in this snowstorm, it stood out to her like a beacon of hope.

Her breathing was rapid and shallow... She could just barely see the frost before her that came with each painfully cold breath. She knew that she was not long for this world. But she had to make it; she had to keep trying. She would not allow the elements to win. There was just one last desperate push left within her. She could feel it...

Yet, in spite of everything she'd been through, she dared not get her hopes up. Her heart rate had slowed down, and her body was trying to keep up, but it was to no avail. She felt incredibly sleepy. She had to lie down. If she fainted, she might risk damaging the bundle she'd carried all this way. Her thoughts were hazy and incoherent, at this point. All she could do was to follow her most basic urges. And her body was urging her to lie down.

"Al... most... Almost there..." Her knees met with the icy kiss of the ground first, followed by her elbows, where she clutched her precious parcel as tightly as she could. She collapsed on the frost covered ground, finally falling completely.

Everything around her spun madly. The world went dark, as she gasped what was probably her last breath.

"I've... _failed._ "

Her face twisted into a calm kind of horror, and her eyes closed to the harsh reality of the world, as she drifted into a frozen slumber... 

* * *

"That was one heck of a snowstorm, wasn't it?"

Michiko rushed around the Monastery, nearly tripping over a large golden cat statue that was placed by the doorway. She held it up and steadied it, before racing off again. The long strip of black fabric that descended from her veil flowed behind her, as she dashed about. She was trying to see out the window, and in her excitement, she just couldn't keep still.

"It's a beautiful day, Michiko-tan," Her superior said to her, dully. Lady Chiaki's slightly wrinkled face was stuck in a book. "Shame to waste it indoors. Why don't you go out and see if it's really through? We wouldn't want to risk sending anyone out, unless the storm is entirely finished."

"Right! I'm on it!" With a brief curtsy, the young brunette disappeared outside. She was still new to everything, and therefore, easily excitable.

Chiaki paid it no mind. She was used to this... All of the new Nuns would always enter into their order with an overzealous attitude. She knew that eventually the newness of it all would wear off and things would go back to normal. This one just so happened to be her birth sister's daughter, her Niece. But she didn't get any special treatment because of it. All of the Sisters here were treated equally.

The Elder was seated behind her desk, in front of the large window in her study, waiting for the sun to finish rising so she could more easily read the printed words on the pages in front of her. The first rays of the dawn cast colorful shadows along her wavey silver tresses. The others knew she didn't like to be disturbed when reading, but they were also pretty sure that she would not be able to neglect any of her duties for long. She always had a lot to do. She was simply not a morning person.

Michiko, on the other hand, was usually the first one to venture outside every morning. The other Nuns had labeled her their unofficial weather woman. She didn't mind the sound of that, really. She was happy to do anything she could to help everyone. If it would make her Sisters' lives a little less painful and bleak, then she would do whatever was within her power, even if it meant venturing out in the freezing cold. She was always eager to greet each new day. She knew that often, the little things in life were the most important.

She ran outside, hoping that she would be able to predict whether the blizzard had truly passed or not. She was nervous to even be outside. Many lives had been lost in this isolated area. It was incredible how fast a storm could spring up. And it was like this year round...

On this particular morning, she shielded her gaze from the sun, and smiled when she didn't see any dark clouds in the distance. That was a good sign. A few lighter ones still lingered around the skyline. It was hard to tell if the blizzard was really over, given that her view of nearly half the sky was obscured by the towering mountains of Drum Island, but she did the best she could.

Her emerald eyes fell on quite an unusual sight that day. There was a large lump lying in the middle of the stone pathway, in the distance. She could just barely make it out.

"What... What _is_ that?" She muttered to herself, going over to investigate. 

* * *

"Chiaki-sama! There's someone outside!" One of the Nuns exclaimed.

The Elder's eyes shot open, her head jerked upward, and she jolted out of her reading-induced daydream. Chiaki leapt up from her desk and immediately followed the other Nun, who had sounded panicked. She rushed outside, where she saw a small gathering of her Sisters toward the end of the stone path. When she got closer, she saw that there was what looked to be a woman collapsed in the snow. Snowflakes fell all around them, lightly coating everything in sight. Frost had settled in around her and was sticking to her clothing and hair, contrasting with the dark colors.

There had just been a terrible snowstorm sweeping through, and no one had been outside for a while. There was no telling how long she'd been there. She was partially covered in recently fallen snow. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping...

"My lady, can I help you? Are you alright?" She knelt down and tried to shake her by her shoulder, but it was no use. The woman did not respond.

Chiaki's long fingernails firmly grasped her robes and moved the hood away from her face. Her head rolled over a bit, before falling back where it had been previously. She still didn't move.

A feeling of dread washed over her, filling all of her senses. She knew instinctively that the woman was done for. She wasn't even breathing. No movement could stir her, no words could awaken her... It looked like she was already beginning to develop frostbite in certain places. Her skin had turned dark around her nose, ears, and fingers. Her full lips were stained a frightening shade of blue.

There was a tightness that shot through her own chest, right then. Chiaki began to panic even more when she saw that the woman had been carrying something. She'd fallen onto one side, and there was a small bundle still tucked away in her arms. She could have sworn that she saw the faintest bit of movement... There was a strange sound. Maybe by some miracle, the woman was still alive, after all? Some of the other Nuns who lived and worked at the monastery had rushed over to lend their aide, but she paid them no mind.

Soft hoarse cries could be heard. _'Could it be...?'_ Chiaki swiftly dismissed the idea of her still being alive. _'No. Not in this cold.'_

"Oh no... It cannot be. It... It _cannot be!_ " She gasped.

Who in their right mind would expose a child so small to the elements like this? Sister Michiko hurriedly attempted to comfort her, before she also gasped in surprise. Chiaki picked up the tiny bundle from the still woman's arms and cradled it. It looked like she'd lost the little one too. But there it was again... The faintest little sound. A baby's soft coo could be heard, in the dreaded stillness of the tundra. All of the Nuns fell silent.

She pulled back the swaddling cloth and padding to reveal a young infant, probably no more than a few scarce months old, if that. What little hair she had was pure stark white and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. Her lips had also begun to turn blue. The baby stopped crying and looked up at her. She cooed again, showing that she was definitely alert. But her movements were scarce and her cries very hoarse and faint.

Chiaki did the only thing she could do, right then. She took off running, clutching the bundle against her own chest to help shield it from the biting cold. She rushed to bring her inside, frantic with worry for the baby's safety. She carried her through the large metal doors, and all the way up the steps that led into a tall tower. The spiral staircase felt longer than usual, as she hurried to take the little one to safety.

 _'I'll figure out what to do... I have to.'_

The whole way up, she sensed that Michiko was close on her heels. Some of the other Nuns had followed them too, while others had stayed behind to tend to the fallen woman or to gawk at the whole scene.

"Huh? What's that you have there?" Concern showed on one of the Sisters' face, as she watched the other woman rush over in a panic.

Another woman sat in a chair in the middle of a cluttered room. She was dressed the same as the others, but there appeared to be something different about her. She had fiery orange hair that fell from below her veil, and intense washed gray eyes. Despite noticing the distress on everyone's faces, she smiled calmly amid all the chaos and waited to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ruhi-san, please help! It's urgent!" As soon as she'd spotted the woman, Chiaki crossed the room and placed the infant into her arms. "We found this little one, and we think she's sick. We found her outside in the snow! Her pulse seems weak."

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Michiko asked, coming up behind her.

"Oh, I don't know! Just a feeling. What a question to ask at a time like this!" Her Aunt scolded her.

The redheaded woman took the little one from her and removed the cloth to examine it. The baby whimpered as she did so, but didn't put up much of a fight.

"Looks like a girl..." She muttered, taking out a stethoscope and pressing it against the struggling child's chest. She also grabbed a thermometer from a small black bag and placed it under her arm for several minutes, before removing it. "Her heartbeat is very slow and her body temperature is incredibly low as well. I think you're right, she is sick. Can someone get me some formula? And a warm blanket! Hurry!"

The other Nuns rushed around to do as she'd instructed. Chiaki stood nearby, clearly expressing her concern. Her face was twisted with worry and she was fidgeting with her hands. She'd brought her to their order's doctor, a medicine woman who was trained to deal with these types of emergency situations.

"Will she be alright?" She finally asked.

"I don't know... If we can get her to eat something, she might stand a fighting chance. But she's sick and she will need medicine. Can someone get me my medical books? They're on the table down by the temple."

"I'll go and fetch them right now!" Michiko lent her assistance and rushed down the stairs, the moment she nodded in approval. Her boots clunked against the wooden floorboards down below, and the sound faded into the distance.

Chiaki knew the baby should be fine, if they could get her the correct herbs in time and get her to eat. She was a very motherly person, and she wasn't High Priestess of this order for nothing. She knew their doctor would know what to do to help her. Ruhi was very good at healing; she had a gift for it. Even being in her very presence had a soothing effect on people. Her voice was very soft and light.

She turned to some other Nuns who were walking nearby. "There is a woman outside collapsed in the snow. She has passed on, and needs a proper burial. This little one was found with her and we're trying to save it. Can someone get things organized and have the Sisters begin to prepare her for funeral rites? We need to do this at once."

"Yes, Chiaki-sama!"

They all scrambled to do as they were told. As for Michiko, she was already at the top of the stairs by the time Chiaki was done informing the others about the situation. She'd brought the medical books Ruhi had asked for. The baby's life was at stake, and she knew she would have to do everything she could to help.

"Thank you..." The doctor took a small green book from the stack she held and began frantically flipping through it. Then she pointed to something on a page. "Let's see... I think this is the right one. If I mix it with some other ingredients I have, it should warm her back up in no time. It does grow around here, but it's not so easy to find."

She'd looked very sad when she said the last part. Michiko and Chiaki both looked at it. There was a picture of some plant. It had long straight green leaves that tapered to points at the end, and there was a spiky pink flower growing from the center. There was a description beside it, but there was no time for that. If their medic knew they needed it, then they needed it.

"I'll go." Michiko said firmly.

"Why you, child?" Chiaki's tone took on a motherly quality. "I should be the one to go. Right now, she's my responsibility, and so are you. It's not safe to go out right after a blizzard and-"

"But _you can't!_ You're the High Priestess!" Her Niece was quick to argue. She then gestured to the baby. "Besides, you're needed here. Someone's got to make sure she's okay and oversee her care. Everyone knows you have the entire Monastery's best interests at heart. They trust _your_ judgment, not mine. I should be the one to go."

Chiaki had never heard her talk like that before. Taken aback, she blinked a few times to make sure that she was really seeing this. Was she putting someone else before herself? That was truly a noble trait in one so young. But it was to be expected, in their order. It was nice to see that she was adapting to her life as a Nun so well. In the end, she'd made a valid point. And she was probably a lot more capable of finding the correct plants than Chiaki herself would be, due to her age.

"Dear child... You speak with wisdom beyond your years. Go and gather the herbs."

"Here, take this with you!" Ruhi gave her the book. The two plants she needed had been circled. "You'll need it out there a lot more than I'll need it here. Good luck!"

Several Nuns had come back in, with formula already mixed up and warmed. Some of them carried some old baby bottles that had recently been washed. And others held clean blankets and cloth folded into triangles to fashion some diapers.

"Alright... Okay, I'm going!" Michiko nodded, knowing it was her sworn duty to do anything she could to help anyone under the protection of their Monastery.

"Good luck! And be safe! May the great Goddess guide you! May her wisdom, grace, and cunning watch over you!" Chiaki called after her, but she was already gone.

The Elder's voice echoed down the spiral staircase, as if following her. Michiko was panicked. She knew they didn't have any time to waste. That baby needed the herbs and she needed them very soon. She made sure she didn't drop the book, holding it as close to her as she could. She was glad the Nuns in their order always wore clothing specifically designed to protect them from the cold. Way out here, one couldn't be too careful. She ran off into the foreboding woods, not daring to look back. 

* * *

Chiaki wasn't sure what to do with herself. She'd watched over Ruhi with the baby for as long as she could stand. Each time a new symptom appeared and Ruhi cured it, she grew more nervous. Every time the medic would take something out to do a new test, she would begin to panic a little bit inside. And she was worried about Michiko too. She didn't know what was going on or why it was taking her so long to return, but she didn't like it. The entire situation was driving her mad with worry...

"You look pale," Ruhi pointed out. "Stop your fussing. I promise, it will be okay..." She returned to her task of trying to rock the baby to sleep in her arms. She'd been crying ever since they'd tried, unsuccessfully, to feed her. She'd only managed to drink a tiny bit.

"I can't help but worry. You know that." The High Priestess waved a dismissive hand.

"It won't do her any good to have people fussing over her. You should see if they need any help with her mother or tend to your other duties. I'm sure you're very busy, Chiaki-sama. Don't worry over it. If she makes it, then we've done our job well. If she doesn't, then we've done all that we can. It will be fine."

"You're right. I'll trust you to that, then. I'll return soon."

Chiaki finally ventured back outside, and watched the other Nuns that were scurrying over to the fallen woman. Some had been there, already trying to fix her hair and face the best they could. They were making preparations to move her into the mortuary soon. They had a stretcher laid out beside her. There was a large commotion all around her.

"She froze to death." One of the Nuns grimly remarked, glumly.

"Poor thing... And with a baby too." Another added.

"Who is she, anyway? Does anyone recognize her?"

"No clue. Could she be from Drum Kingdom?"

"Do you think she was the baby's mother?"

"Who knows? Probably."

"In any case, it can't be helped. We should do away with her..."

"I'll start preparations for the ceremony," The first woman said. "Let's take her to the mortuary so we can begin her last rites."

"Come one, everyone help lift her up!" One of them commanded.

The others obeyed, a flurry of Nuns, in black and white, moving to either side of her stiff body. They all lifted her with ease, working as a team to get her onto the stretcher. It was obvious that she was done for. There was no hope for someone to survive way out here on the tundra. It was too isolated, for one thing, and far too dangerous. It was a wonder that she'd even made it this far, during a blizzard. One Nun sprinkled some holy water onto her from a small glass vial, as they made their way to the mortuary.

The Monastery was equipped with several smaller buildings surrounding it on either side. To the left were the living quarters, where the Nuns lived and slept. To the right was the mortuary, and beside it, a mausoleum where they entombed their dead. Everything was done right there on the premises.

It was on extremely rare occasion that they ever had any visitors. Their Monastery was situated on a large snow-covered island on the Grand Line, known as Drum Island, but few people even knew that such a place existed. They were actually connected by a land bridge consisting of snow, ice, and other frozen debris. It was very isolated and they were far from any sort of civilization. And their order was charged with protecting many secrets. They rarely allowed outsiders in, but it was common courtesy for them to at least go out and greet guests. If they were in danger, the Nuns would invite them in for a bit. They wouldn't be allowed to join their order, but they could wait out storms there, if necessary.

This woman would never have that luxury, however...

There didn't seem to be anything more that she could do here. The other Sisters had already handled it. She went back in to tend to her various duties and chores. She knew she would need to finish everything early today. There was so much to do. 

* * *

Chiaki eventually returned to the tower, where the medic was still trying to get the baby to sleep. Even she looked very tired and exasperated already.

"How is she doing?"

"Not good," Ruhi sighed, plopping down into a chair, still holding the little one. "Well, it's certainly one of the most peculiar things I've ever witnessed..."

The fireplace crackled behind her. It had been lit in order to help warm the room, and it seemed to be doing a great job of it. The baby's lips were no longer blue, her cheeks weren't rosy, and she was getting her normal color back. That looked like it was a good sign. She didn't understand.

"How so?" Worry crossed Chiaki's facial features again, and she began wringing her hands nervously.

"It appears that her heart rate is still a little slow, but otherwise she seems to be doing just fine. And she's eating like any normal healthy infant should. I see no visible problems, and not a sign of frostbite on her... The other Nuns have informed me of what happened. I believe the fallen woman's remaining body heat might have kept her safe from the cold."

"Wow..." Chiaki was debating what to do about this. They had the occasional child brought to them, and they usually found homes for them or sent them to the orphanage in Drum Kingdom. They couldn't afford to take in outsiders, not even children. But this one was so young and small. "She really got lucky, didn't she?"

"Yes, but there's just one thing... We can't seem to bring up her internal temperature. No matter what I do, it remains the same. I'm worried that it might approach critical levels soon. I'm really glad Michiko went to fetch those herbs..."

"As am I..."

"What do you think we should do with her, Chiaki-sama? You're the one who found her."

"Actually, it was Michiko who found her. She came to get me afterward... I don't think there's any way we can know what that woman wanted. It's painfully obvious that she was definitely on her way here, though I know not why..."

"Do you think it's possible she mistook us for an ordinary Monastery, one with an orphanage, and was preparing to drop her child off with us?"

"Perhaps," The Elder nodded, lost in thought. "I think it would be best if we care for her. We have no way to reach any family that she might have, and no way of knowing who they might be. But we'll wait and see if they find anything on her mother's body."

She felt mildly uncomfortable talking of such things... Death was a grim topic, but it was not to be feared by one of their order. However, it still was not a pleasant experience. Chiaki wondered if she really was doing the right thing. She wore a worried frown the entire time. The fate of this child rested in her hands, and she had no idea what to do with her.

"That sounds like a good plan," Ruhi offered her a sweet smile. "Would you like to hold her? Maybe you can get her to sleep. She certainly isn't sleeping for me..."

Chiaki cradled the baby in her arms. She felt the weight of her head, and instinctively knew to support it with the palm of one hand. The little one seemed to be more alert than she had been a few hours ago. Nervously, she sat in an old rocking chair that had been brought into the room, and began trying to calm her.

"I'm going to go mix her another batch of formula. She's taken to that first bottle nicely, and she'll be hungry again when she wakes."

Chiaki watched Ruhi rush off to do that. She was probably in dire need of a break by now. Having to care for a baby was enough to tire anyone out quickly. It was amazing that they even had things that a baby would need in their quaint little castle. They always tried to keep a few supplies on hand, just in case. The several hundred miles of barren icy wilderness stretched between the Monastery and Drum Kingdom, which was located on the far side of the island, often posed a severe problem. So they could only go for supplies a few times per year.

"Shhh..." She whispered to the infant. "It'll be alright. You've made quite the fuss around here, but things are already starting to calm down." Her smile widened when those little eyes looked up at her. "See?"

Chiaki began to hum a light melody. She had no designated rhythm, it was just a melody that had seemingly come to her at random. She made it up as she went along. It was not long before the baby's eyes closed and she actually fell asleep. They were worried about her health, but they knew that most newborns needed to sleep a lot. If they couldn't get her to sleep at all, it could be a sign of a serious problem. Luckily, she'd solved that problem, and the little one seemed to be doing just fine now.

But something was still wrong... Chiaki could feel the infant's body pressed against her shoulder, and it was much colder than hers. She knew this was going to be a problem.

 _'There's no way that's right... No living thing should ever be this cold... Not this long after being indoors, warmed by the fire.'_

It just didn't add up. But the baby seemed to be sleeping soundly, so she laid her in the small bassinet some of the Nuns had fashioned for her. There were some who were very good at weaving and they'd fixed it up with several layers of white cloth. It had rows of ribbons and lace adorning it too.

"How sweet... She's gone to sleep already." Ruhi whispered to her superior in a hushed tone, once she'd returned.

"Yes... I don't know how I did it, but she fell right to sleep."

"I guess she likes you."

Chiaki said nothing, she just looked out the window. "I wonder when Michiko will be back... Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's no little girl anymore, you know. We've trained her in our ways, and I'm confident that she can handle anything that forest throws at her."

"I hope you're ri-"

Before she could even get her sentence out, they were interrupted by the brash clang of footsteps ascending the stairs. The sleeping infant stirred in her crib, but did not wake. She did make a few faint sounds, but that was all.

"I'm back!" A familiar voice called.

"Michiko-chan?" Chiaki turned with an enormous smile. Her Niece ran over and hugged her, warmly. "I'm so glad you've made it back safely. I was so worried..."

It had taken several hours of wading through the wilderness to find what she was looking for. She'd found some witch hazel growing near the base of a tree and obtained it with no problem. Then she'd noticed some of the wispy green plants with red flowers growing from a ledge. She checked the book, and they were exactly what she needed. It was high above her and she wasn't sure she could reach it... She tried finding some way around, but it would have taken longer than normal because she would've been forced to walk all the way around a massive boulder to get to them.

It had been a while since she'd been able to put her training to good use. Summoning all of her inner strength, she'd wound her energy up into a tight ball within herself... And let it go. When it released, she felt a surge of adrenaline. She tried to cut it with her hand, producing a series of rapid chopping movements. Michiko had smashed the rock formation into tiny pieces. They rained down around her, and in the midst of all the chaos, she'd managed to swiftly grab all of the herbs she needed.

It hadn't been easy, but she'd done it, and returned home shortly after... She knew better than to lurk within the forest for too long.

"I got the herbs!" She held them up proudly, still speaking in that excited sing-song tone she always seemed to have. Chiaki didn't know where she got so much energy from. "Do you wanna know how I did it? Where's the-"

"Shhh..." Ruhi put a finger to her lips. "She's sleeping. Here, see?" She showed her the bassinet.

"Oh, how pretty..." Michiko whispered, her fingers lightly trailing along the edge of the cradle. She noticed how much better the baby looked already, and turned toward them with an optimistic smile.

Chiaki gestured for both of the others to come away from the area where the baby was sleeping. She had other things on her mind right now... There were many things they would need to take care of. The new arrivals were unexpected and had caught them all by surprise. For the next few days, she was certain that their little Monastery would be shaken up. Everyone was on edge right now.

"One of us will need to sit with the baby in case she wakes up. But we should get going to the mortuary soon. I'm sure they'll have things ready for the funeral by now. Our Sisters work fast... So who wants to stay?"

"With all due respect, I'd much rather focus on helping the living to stay that way." It was a well-known fact that Ruhi despised funerals. She'd lost her family several years ago and had not been taking it well.

"I wouldn't mind going or staying, I'll help in any way I can!" Michiko said, still having difficulties with being quiet.

"Michiko-tan, shhh..." Chiaki reminded her, before turning to the doctor. "If that's what you want... Please keep her safe. And try to figure out why she's so cold, if you can?"

"Of course," Ruhi smiled warmly, clearly relieved that she wouldn't have to attend the woman's funeral. "I'm sure these herbs will warm her up in no time. I'll crush them, along with some other ingredients, and add it to her formula."

"Alright then. We'll be in the mausoleum if you have need of us."

Chiaki led her Niece outside to view the funeral proceedings. They went around to the side of the large Monastery, where a smaller building seemed to contain most of their population.

The Nuns were arranged in neat rows just outside, waiting for the procession to begin. The Nuns who studied music had already begun playing their funeral song on harps, violins, and flutes. It was a very low, and grim melody... Everyone was serious. There was no joy to be found on anyone's faces. They were mourning, even for the loss of a stranger which none of them had known.

The group of women walked past all of them and went into the mortuary, to speak with the one who had acted as undertaker for this matter. The woman who died had been placed upon an altar, for everyone to come in and pay their respects. Ornately carved statues in the shape of felines adorned the altar. Some of them were baring their teeth, others seemed to be weeping. A large image of a brown cat surrounded by a halo bowing it's head was etched into a large, multi-colored stained glass mural behind it.

Most of the women who stood in the neat rows outside had already given their respects. It was their tradition for the Elder to go last. She waited for Michiko to approach the deceased and give her respects as well.

"Have you found out anything about her?" She asked the others nervously, when they approached the altar together.

"We found this on her person," One of the Nuns, a short young blonde girl with bangs falling in her eyes, presented Lady Chiaki with a small amulet made from some sort of transparent stone. It was blue in color, and contained what appeared to be a peacock feather... It hung from a silver necklace. "But we could find nothing else of value. Only the robes. But it was odd, because she had only one layer of clothing, while the baby was swaddled with many layers. And... We've come to the conclusion that she died from exposure, as we'd thought."

"I see..." Chiaki examined the amulet closely for a moment, her long nails tapping across the smooth polished surface. "I've never seen anything like this. I don't think it holds much value, perhaps other than sentimental. But it leaves us with no clues as to where she might be from."

"I'm afraid not."

"Has everyone given this woman their respects?"

"Yes, Chiaki-sama. We have."

"Very well... Then we shall begin the proceedings now."

Acting as High Priestess, Chiaki also went up to pay her final respects. She chanted a long mantra, in some fabled forgotten tongue, before turning around to see the masses that had gathered behind her. She made the handsigns that were also a part of their funeral rites, before sprinkling a handful of holy water onto the woman's face. Candles and flowers had been placed all around the altar. She chanted one of their hymns and the other Nuns followed along, having memorized it word for word. Michiko joined in with them, before a somber silence settled over the crowd.

Having successfully performed their funeral rites, Chiaki nodded for the woman to be taken to the mausoleum, next door. Several of them lifted her into a casket, carrying her. Each of the Nuns accompanied them, as they all walked the deceased to her final resting place.

After the burial, no one said anything for a long time. The Nuns normally waited a period of time after the dead had passed on, before speaking. It was out of respect, like a moment of silence that stretched onward for a bit longer than was normal. Even Michiko didn't mind waiting to speak. She knew that anything she said could not bring that woman back. It wasn't the first time she'd witnessed a funeral like this, but it was the first time in her lifetime that one was held for a stranger.

The silence was broken however, right before they went back into the Monastery. All of the Nuns waited for their Priestess to address them. This part was also tradition.

"We've just said our last farewells to the cloaked woman, a stranger who once showed up at our doorstep. We know not the reasons why she was here, nor do we know for certain how she died. We believe it was due to exposure to the elements. But we do know that she's passed on. And she left us behind with a gift that we will certainly always treasure..."

At this point, the silence was broken with many hushed whispers and murmurs. This was definitely not how things were supposed to go.

But Lady Chiaki continued...

"We have no way of knowing her identity, nor do we know of the nature of her business with us. We do not know what type of person she was. But rest assured that we have done the right thing, and given her a proper burial.

"For those of you who don't already know, she's left behind a child. She is very small, only an infant. We've been unable to find any clues about where she could have come from. And we did not receive any word of her arrival from Drum Kingdom, as we usually do when they send someone. Given these circumstances, we have decided to take in that child and raise her as one of our own... I've decided to name her... _Shiori._ For her snow white hair. I find it only fitting. I hope that you'll all be kind to her, and when the time comes, teach her of our ways with patience and tolerance."

She then curtsied to them in their traditional fashion. Everyone clapped once, in unison, to signify they had given their approval. Their High Priestess' word was always absolute. There was no arguing with Lady Chiaki. It was forbidden under the strict guidelines which they all had sworn to adhere to. The child was now one of them.

All of the Nuns filed into the Monastery after their Priestess had gone in. They were all going back to their normal daily routines. It was certain that speculations about what had happened here today would spread around their order like wildfire... These women did love to gossip. But Chiaki paid it no more mind, and went back up to the tower where she'd left Ruhi with the baby.

Once they had climbed back up the stairs that led to the infirmary that had been fashioned into a temporary nursery, Chiaki reminded her Niece to be quiet.

"Remember, the baby is sleeping. She needs to rest..." She waggled a stern finger in Michiko's face, who only blinked.

"I understand. I get it. I'll be quiet."

"Michiko... You should keep this." Chiaki gave the blue amulet to her. "Wear it under your habit."

"Under my uniform?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Keep it with you always... For there may come a day when the little one may need it."

"I understand, Chiaki-sama..."

Michiko took the shiny amulet and did as she was told. Her Aunt went to check on the baby, and she was left to linger in the doorway. She kept looking at the pretty blue stone that contained a single peacock feather. She wondered why a person would have something like this... She kind of liked it. At least it was pretty.

"How is she?" Were the first words that left Chiaki's mouth.

Ruhi was holding her, frowning, and feeding her with a bottle. Her expression caused her to look for more somber than any of the women who had been at the funeral procession earlier. She looked as if she'd lost a piece of herself that she could never get back. For lack of a better term, she looked absolutely worried sick.

"She woke up during all of the commotion. She was hungry, so I'm feeding her now. I have the medicine mixed in. It should be raising her temperature, but it's still the same..."

"What's the matter then? She seems to be doing just fine," Michiko pointed out, ignoring Chiaki's swatting motion to get her to be quiet.

They watched the baby entertain a snowflake that had somehow gotten in. Her eyes followed it around the room, and her stubby little fingers reached out for it, but she didn't touch it. She seemed to almost hold her breath, staring at the white crystal that floated in front of her. It seemed to follow every motion the little one made, before it landed perfectly, right on the tip of her nose.

"I..." Ruhi seemed to think for a moment, carefully considering her next words. "I don't think this is a normal child." 

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! So this is a story that I've had in the works for a long time. I've told most of my friends about it. It's very dear to my heart... So needless to say, I really want this to be a good story. I know this dealt with religious stuff, kind of, and I'm not even religious myself but... Please remember that it is a -fictional- religion and not meant to make any statement about any real ones. I'm not mocking anyone, it's just part of her story. Okay then...**

 **The first chapter was mainly about Shiori's backstory and introducing her as a character. I think it's important to know these things. In the next chapter, she will be a few years older. I have many fun adventures planned for her. I hope you'll enjoy reading about them. This story will be very long, and probably very weird too. The plans along were over 50,000 words before I started. So yeah. xD**

 **Your feedback is welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading! c:**

 **-Kaline**


	2. Subhuman Soliloquy

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Subhuman Soliloquy**

Shiori looked all around her. She watched the light snow that was drifting down from the vast blue sky, with wonder behind her eyes. There was a fragile innocence in the way she played, while traipsing through the snow. Faint giggles escaped her, on occasion. She ran her hands over branches and underbrush along the path, and watched the clean white powder fall away onto the ground.

Had any onlookers been nearby, they would have certainly not seen her behaving that way. She almost never did things like this when anyone else was around. Right now, the small child was enjoying her momentary solitude immensely. She'd been assigned the chore of collecting delicious red berries to help out the Monastery with food. Mostly it was a task designed to keep her busy, and although she was small, she knew that. But the little girl had done as she was told anyway... She was always eager for the chance to be alone.

Wearing a pure white cloak over her habit and a small pair of black boots, Shiori made her way to the edge of a large clearing. She was carrying a large basket made of white wicker that actually looked very large and cumbersome for someone her age. A sudden movement caught her eye and she glanced sharply upward. There was something in a tree up ahead...

When she got closer, she realized that a large barn owl was roosting on a low-hanging branch. She was very quiet, so as not to disturb it... It was still high above her head. For some reason, a wide smile spread across her face before she could stop it. It felt like she was melting, but in reverse... It was warm and fuzzy and nice.

Shiori noticed that it stood in the path between her and the bushes where she knew the berries grew. She walked past it as silently as she could, cringing at the way the ice crunched softly beneath her boots. They were specially designed for the heavy snow that usually fell in this region. They were slip-resistant, but that also made them considerably more noisy. They usually came in darker colors, mostly so they could tell for certain how deep the snow was getting, not that she needed to make use of it at this particular moment. She knew the path very well. The other Nuns had shown her many times and they traveled this way a lot. It was in the safe part of the forest, not too far from the Monastery.

The child made it to her destination, and began hurriedly picking the small crop from the underbrush. There were many of these types of bushes around, but only certain kinds of berries were safe to eat. The Nuns at the Monastery had shown her which ones were safe and which ones were not... She'd mostly learned from Ruhi, their medic.

She did the tedious work without complaint. At first, she tried counting the berries in her head as she put them into the basket, but she got bored of that when she lost count. Soon enough, the basket was full. Well, it wasn't completely full, only a little more than halfway, but she'd already stripped the bushes nearly bare. She would have to leave a little there for next time.

"Shiori? Shiori-chan?" A familiar voice called her name. "Are you out here? Are you alright?"

"Michi-san! You scared me!" Shiori looked surprised, and then suddenly dull. The light had left her eyes, and she began to grow rigid. She was tense, now that she was in the presence of another person... "I'm okay... Was just on my way back. Why'd you follow me here?"

"You were taking way too long. We were worried sick about you! You've been out here all day! And I didn't follow you! I came to get you, I mean, I can't seriously believe th-"

At that point, the child seemed to shut her out. Her unusual light rose-colored eyes grew glossy, and her lower lip began to quiver. Was she seriously about to cry? Michiko instantly felt bad for scolding her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that," She sighed, taking her hand to show the child that she wasn't angry. Michiko knelt down and smoothed her silky white bangs out of her face. "You did a good job gathering all these berries. Let's just go back to the Monastery, huh?" She gently pulled her in the direction she'd just come from.

"Okay Michiko-san..." Shiori sniffled.

She made sure not to drop the basket she was carrying. It was small for an adult, but it contrasted with her tiny frame and looked very big by comparison when she carried it around. While holding the older Nun's hand for safety, she noticed that there was a problem. She tried to make sure she held it steady, but the basket was proving too much for her, when she held it with only one hand.

"Oh!" She cried, as a torrent of tiny red spheres spilled all around them.

Several wood mice were out of their burrows and after them in no time. They seemed to appreciate the free meal. They'd begun stuffing their cheeks full, racing against the child's nimble fingers as she tried to pick up her spilled goods before they all got eaten. Michiko was on the ground helping her too. Shiori's hair was so long in the back that it trailed along the ground when she leaned over. The older woman then began shaking the bits of frost from her locks from time to time, while still trying to help her pick up all the berries.

There was no sound, but she sensed a presence behind her. Shiori turned just in time to see the big snowy white barn owl swoop down from the trees. It landed right near them, and aggressively scooped up one of the wood mice with it's talons. It turned to look at them, blinking a few times.

"I guess you're hungry too..." She told it, holding out a handful of berries toward it. "Here you go."

"Are you _crazy?!_ " Michiko hissed. "Don't feed that mite-infested thing! It's disgusting."

The owl screeched at her once, before getting up and flying off. But not without leaving it's droppings directly in Michiko's hair, as it flew overhead. It soared away, majestic, as if mocking the soiled maiden it had just left in it's wake.

The emerald-eyed beauty was fuming... She hadn't even wanted to come out here in the first place, but Chiaki had insisted on it. She was worried when Shiori hadn't returned in what she felt was an appropriate length of time. It was like her Aunt had separation anxiety or something... She always made such a fuss over Shiori.

While she did understand that they had taken her in as one of their own, and she knew that the child was different from other people, she still didn't understand why they had to take so many extra precautions. The young girl had become well-known at their Monastery, where she was hailed as a mythical child of prophecy, but outsiders still knew nothing about her. They'd taken many journeys back and forth from Drum Kingdom over the past few years, and yet no one seemed to have reported any children missing in the vicinity.

Shortly after they'd taken her in, as she grew, they'd learned that Shiori had albinism, a rare birth defect that caused her hair to have no pigment. It appeared white most of the time, but Michiko had noticed that it also had these soft, faint bluish-purple undertones that lent it an almost periwinkle sort of hue, in the right light... It stood out in stark contrast, against her rose colored eyes. They'd darkened from the baby blue color they'd been when she'd first arrived and were now a light faded red.

That condition explained her strange coloration, but it did little to explain her antics with the very snow itself. It appeared that she could control the falling snow around her, bending it to her every whim. They'd even seen her conjure snowflakes out of thin air, on several occasions. Sometimes it appeared to be coming from her own body.

The Nuns had known the moment they witnessed it that they apparently had a Valkyrie on their hands; a mythical being of legend that could control the elements. Shiori had been labeled a Snow Valkyrie by the Monastery. They still believed in old fables and legends like that. Michiko, however, was less than convinced. For all she knew, they might very well have a demon in their midst. But she still cared about her, in her own way. Thw two had grown close, like sisters.

Shiori didn't act like a normal child at all. She seemed so happy whenever it snowed and she loved the cold. It never seemed to bother her, due to her body temperature naturally being lower than most. She never seemed to get cold but when the temperature was right outside, she would sometimes complain of it being too warm. And yet, they always made sure that she was protected from the elements, just in case.

The child had been named by the Elder, after the pure white snow, they gave her the name Shiori, meaning 'white'. And as she grew, it stuck, especially whenever she chose to show off her powers. She wasn't very good at controlling them yet and still had a lot to learn. Michiko wasn't the only one who had noticed that she was very quiet and almost never talked... Yet she seemed to be curious about odd things. And the things that mattered to most people didn't seem to matter to her at all.

Sometimes it irritated her. Sometimes it was just too much.

"You look so silly, Michi-chan!" The little girl giggled, noticing the owl excrement that clung to her brown hair.

"Yeah, yeah..." She sighed bitterly. This situation was hopeless. "Let's just go home..."

They began to walk back, leaving many of the berries behind in the snow.

* * *

Their order was supposed to represent balance, beauty, and light... But Michiko did not feel very beautiful today, nor did she feel balanced. Something had thrown her balance off. Something small, and white, and obnoxious...

Going in past the rest of her Sisters with her head hung in shame on her way to the bath chamber had not been a pleasant experience. She wished they would all look away, but they continued to stare and murmur among themselves. Various bits of stifled laughter ensued. And she hated every second of it.

Shiori wasn't laughing. She just looked the same as they entered the enormous Monastery, very dull and emotionless. The child looked up at her Sister and didn't seem to understand why the others were looking at her like that. And then she remembered...

"Sister Michiko..." One of them called out. "Have you offended one of the forest's residents?"

"Shut. _up._ " She told them, glaring at the group through gritted teeth. She slammed the door behind herself and continued on her way inside.

Michiko ignored them, taking Shiori upstairs to the Elder before she went for a shower. She had to ensure that her duty was completed before wandering off to do anything else. She wished she'd worn her veil when she'd gone out, but it was supposed to be a quick trip, so she'd left it behind.

"Are you back already?" Chiaki offered them both a warm smile. Her aging face showed a few more wrinkles than it had when Shiori had first come to stay with them, but she'd never lost her spunk.

" _Already?_ Hah! What a laugh!" Michiko spat. " _You're_ the one who sent me to get her because you were afraid when she didn't come back soon enough."

"Don't blame me for nature's follies, dear child..." Chiaki just clicked her tongue. "You look a right mess. You should go and clean up."

"What about me? What shall I do?" Shiori asked, not sure what to do with herself. She'd taken to Chiaki's own habit of fidgeting with her hands whenever she had nothing else to keep them busy.

"Shiori-chan, I've got an extra special task for you!" The old woman's face suddenly lit up, excitedly. "We're going to be baking some pies with these berries you picked. I need you to help me wash them and then we can start preparing the dough. If you take them to the kitchen, I should be with you momentarily."

"Okay..."

She left to do as she'd been told. Shiori wasn't argumentative at all. At times, they wondered if they were really doing the right thing by keeping her here... She was unusual to the point that sometimes Chiaki found herself wondering whether the child was even fully human. But that was a silly thing to question, of course she wasn't. It was said that most Valkyries were highly unusual. She always felt guilty for feeling that way, but she knew how happy Shiori had been when they'd explained everything to her. She'd been so excited to discover the reason why she was so different from other people. But yet, she shared a lot of similarities too.

They'd never kept her status as a Valkyrie a secret from her. The Elder felt that they were probably just lucky she wasn't a totally spoiled selfish little brat, at this point. She certainly got special treatment around the entire Monastery. All of the other Nuns revered her and they held her safety above all else.

They weren't traditional Nuns, to begin with. They were a special order dedicated to following the Cat Priestess, Kaline, who served under a higher Goddess known as Ineheht, whom they all worshiped. Ineheht was an ice, snow, and water Goddess that was said to watch over this very Monastery and all of it's residents. So when a child showed up mysteriously on their doorstep, with the ability to control some of those same elements... It was only natural for them to make some speculations regarding her unusual abilities.

They'd taken her in and shown her all the ways of their order. They were very accepting. But there was something more to it than that. These were fighting Nuns. And as such, the Monastery had an entire school dedicated to their teachings in the art of a special fighting style known as Baransu Jujitsu, otherwise known as a type of Balance Jutsu.

Shiori had always been so excited to learn about it... And her first day of training was tomorrow. She'd been unable to keep still all day and her nervous habits had kicked into overdrive. She was driving everyone crazy! That was originally the reason Chiaki, in her infinite wisdom, had sent her out into the forest to pick berries. But when she still hadn't returned after several hours, she'd decided to send Michiko to check on her.

Shiori watched the younger of the two Nuns go to clean herself up. She would most likely want a shower, which would mean she'd have to wait for the water to warm up. It took a while, given the circumstances, but it was worth the wait. Shiori was in the kitchen a moment later, waiting for Chiaki to join her.

"First thing's first," The Elder pointed her in the right direction. "We'll need to gather the ingredients and some cooking utensils. Can you get the pots and pans out of the cupboard? And a bag of flour too? We'll also need measuring cups."

Shiori nodded and did as she'd been asked. She was always happy to do her part and pitch in, and normally did so without complaint. The two worked together to make several delicious pies. Within an hour, they were all in the big stone oven, baking. Chiaki had several other Nuns helping her with their actual dinner. This was usually done by the ones who specialized in cooking. The child worked quietly alongside them, never complaining or saying a single word unless she was spoken to.

While she was waiting for dinner, she wandered into the dining hall where everyone in their order would meet, say prayers, make offerings, and enjoy a small feast each night. It didn't take long for everyone to file into the large room. She noticed there were a lot of Nuns missing though. She shrugged it off. They were probably busy with other things. Shiori was already seated, with her head bowed. She did her very best to fit in around here, and to excel in everything. While she didn't always succeed, the others almost always took notice of her effort.

It made her smile when Michiko came back from her shower and sat down next to her at the table. Chiaki joined them too. Her place was at the head of the table. Everyone ate together, just like always. But there was something throwing off their rhythm. Yes, there was something unmistakably different about tonight. But Shiori was unable to put her finger on it...

Everyone was acting strange, yet somehow they made it through dinner without incident. There was a brief announcement made about the beginning of training for the youngest members of their order tomorrow. There were only a handful of them. Shiori had never cared much for being around other children. They treated her differently, she stuck out like a sore thumb, and always felt left out. The others knew what she was and had varying reactions to it. They ranged from fear, to pity, to disbelief, to contempt, to everything in between.

At last, some of the other Nuns brought the berry pies out and cut them for everyone. As soon as she was served hers, Shiori began to dig in. She had earned it, after all. Everyone seemed to really enjoy it. The pies had all turned out to be wildly delicious and decadent. They were almost too pretty to even eat... _Almost!_ Some of the Nuns didn't seem to care for them very much, but it couldn't be helped.

"Chiaki-sama..." Shiori lightly tugged on the sleeve of the Elder's black habit, as soon as they were finished eating. "Will... Will you read me a story before bed?"

This was a common question that she asked nearly every single night. Usually, Chiaki would have been more than happy to comply with such a simple and lighthearted request. However, she couldn't tonight.

"I'm sorry," She shook her head, her silver waves of hair swaying back and forth like two long curtains. "I can't read to you tonight dear... Why don't you ask Michiko-tan if she can?"

"I'd be happy to." Michiko was quick to answer before Shiori had even asked her.

"But..." The child protested. "I don't want her to. I want _you_ to read to me, just like always. Please?"

"I'm afraid this time I have little choice in the matter..." Her gray-green eyes seemed to grow distant all of a sudden, and she looked away. "I have many things that I must take care of this evening. Now clear your plate and wash up. It's almost bed time. I'll see you in the morning before you start your training. Goodnight. "

With that, the Elder was already up and walking away. It was difficult, but she had a lot of things to attend to. She couldn't bear herself to argue with anyone tonight, not even a child. Things had to be done, before they ran out of time. And it was so hard for her to say no to such a sweet child.

"Goodnight then..." Shiori whispered sullenly. She knew something wasn't right here.

Chiaki hurried off, to respond to the urgent letter that had arrived for her this morning. Michiko continued to put on a brave front as well. So many things were happening all at once... It was a challenge just to keep her composure during such a chaotic time.

She knew a little bit about what her Aunt was dealing with, but not all of the details of it. Apparently someone had requested their help and there was a possibility they might have to leave for a while. They'd been hoping that nothing like this would happen until Shiori had grown a bit more. When she was older, it would be much easier to explain everything. As things were, they might have to leave her behind for a while, as much as they hated to take such a risk. There was no need to worry about that just yet though.

She led the young girl up the stairs to her room. Michiko knew their nightly routine rather well, even though she didn't usually actively participate. She had done so a few times in Chiaki's absence, however, and tonight was no different. While she was waiting for Shiori to change clothes in the adjoining bathroom, she selected a book and took it from the shelf in her bedroom.

Shiori came in wearing her nightgown. It was light pink with lots of buttons and lace. It looked cute on her. She climbed right into bed and snuggled under the covers, getting comfortable. She then patted the spot next to her for Michiko to join her.

"...It's like she doesn't care about me at all." Shiori said, as soon as she sat down.

"Oh, don't be silly," Michiko chided. " _Of course_ she cares about you! We _all_ do, very much!"

"Then why is she too busy to read to me?"

"I'm reading to you. Doesn't that count for anything?" She was already taking out the book and opening past the table of contents and filler pages to get the actual content.

Shiori sighed. "I guess so... But Chiaki-sama usually does it."

 _'Poor thing...'_ The Nun thought. _'She must be so confused and frightened. It's already a scary time for her, with her first day of school being tomorrow.'_

"I know," Michiko smoothed back her bangs and pulled the covers close over herself as well, as she sat leaning against the headboard. "This time it's me, is all. I promise I'll do the best I can."

"What book did you pick?" Bleak red eyes looked up at her curiously from the pillow.

"It's a story called 'Giant Knights of the Kingdom of Elbaf'. I've heard it's quite good."

"It sounds scary... Is it about fighting?"

"I promise it's not scary," Michiko turned the page and began skimming over it. Actually, it seemed like it was based on one of their actual fables. "Just give it a chance, okay?"

"Okay..." She squeaked, pulling the bed cover all the way up under her chin.

The older girl cleared her throat and began reading. "Once, there was an enormous giant. He was a fierce warrior and everyone in his Kingdom respected and revered him..."

She went on to read the rest of the story. Michiko did the best she could to imitate the same kinds of voices she'd head her Aunt use when reading before. Shiori seemed to like that. It didn't take long for her to become enthralled in the story. But it was a long book, and before she was even halfway through it, the child had already drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams..." Michiko whispered, running her hand along Shiori's cheek on her way out.

She let her fingertips drift over her smooth skin, running across the single beauty mark that was just under her left eye. It was a shame they would have to put so much stress on one so young...

* * *

Shiori walked back to the main hall of the Monastery slowly, lost in thought. She'd just finished with her first class and it had been very eye-opening. She'd learned so many things in only a short time. It was a lot of information to pack into just one day. They'd only covered the basics, but it felt like a lot to her.

They'd taught her some the basic fighting stances she would need to know later on. And the Nun who was teaching them had gone into a lot of detail about what types of things they would eventually be expected to learn. They would be made to fight, and also trained to more flexible and agile... Their fighting form was a beautiful one, and when unleashed in battle, it had the ability to catch an opponent by surprise, mesmerize them, and then strike.

Fighting was something that Shiori already had a significantly good understanding of. Being born a Valkyrie, she was already adept at handling her powers somewhat efficiently. She loved to go on long walks through the forest, when she was allowed, and hone her skills. It was really the only time she got to have fun. She knew she still had lots she had to work on, and her movements were very clumsy, but she probably had more practice handling her ice powers than most of the other students had with any type of combat.

She'd also learned, first and foremost, about what it meant just to be here. Many of the other students had been sent away from their families so they could be a part of this mysterious order and learn their ways. Shiori herself didn't know what it was like to have a family to begin with. She felt like more of an outcast than ever. It was odd... She'd never felt that way before. All this time, she'd considered Chiaki and Michiko to be her family, only to be informed that they were not. It was so confusing.

"Hey Shiori-chan... So tell me, how'd it go?"

"You... You lied to me!" She shouted, the moment Michiko greeted her.

"I did no such thing," Michiko placed a hand upon her chest in shock. A gasp escaped her. "I would never lie to you. What happened? Didn't you have a good day at school?"

"I did," The young one sighed, sitting down on a nearby sofa and letting herself sink down into it. "Sort of. I learned a lot."

"Don't sit like that. It's unladylike."

She pointed an accusing finger at her caretaker. "You and Chiaki-sama are-"

"Oh, Shiori-tan!" The Elder walked into the room just after her name was spoken. "I was just looking for you. I have some exciting news..."

"What?" She blinked.

"Well... I hope this won't upset you, but I'm going to be leaving soon. I'm going away for a while."

"Go away?" The panic spreading across her small face was evident. "But why?"

Chiaki hesitated. She fidgeted with the two suitcases that were in her hands, placing them on the floor by her feet. Now came the hard part. "This isn't easy to say... But I have to go and lend my aide to some of the other Nuns who are on their way to Drum Kingdom as we speak. Michiko-tan has to join me soon as well. There's going to be a battle... And all of our strongest Nuns are needed in this battle."

"You mean a fight? Why?"

"Because there are people in Drum Kingdom who need our help. They're counting on us, and we cannot afford to let them down. Our Monastery does trading with them twice a year, in order to keep supplies coming in and make enough money to keep the Monastery going. They've requested our aide with something, they really need our help, and we cannot refuse them."

"I... think I understand." That was all she said for a moment. And then a minute later, she continued. "So that's why you've been so busy lately. We all have to go and help out any way we can. I'm ready... When do we leave?"

"Um..." Michiko interrupted. "It isn't like that, Shiori-chan..."

"What do you mean?"

"How do I put this...?" She scratched her head. She was beginning to sweat. This wasn't going to be nearly as easy as she'd thought it would. "I'm afraid you can't come with us."

"Why are you leaving me behind? I want to help too!" The little girl looked absolutely crestfallen. Shiori was devastated. This was a lot harder for her than she was letting on.

"It isn't safe where we're going," Chiaki had already decided that they would be honest with her. "And it's only your first day of training in Baransu Jujitsu. You don't even know the basics yet... We need our most experienced fighters out there first. You could get hurt if you fight people and don't know what you're doing."

"That's why Chiaki-sama is going ahead of us," Michiko explained. "Even I'm staying behind for a few extra days to make sure things are okay here and we aren't attacked when she leaves."

"A-attacked?" The gravity of the situation was beginning to sink in. Shiori winced. It made her uncomfortable just thinking about it. Were they in danger?

Chiaki patted her head. "Try not to worry, child. I'm sure it will all be fine." She offered her a warm smile, but it was not returned.

"I'm scared," Shiori admitted. This only caused the other two to look even more worried. "And I want to go with you. Don't leave me behind..."

"We have no other choice," The Elder told her, firmly. "I was hoping to put it off for a bit longer, until you'd at least had a few weeks of training in before I left... But I have to leave tonight."

"Tonight? Right now?"

"That's right," Chiaki said, picking up the suitcases that she'd put down. She would have to pack them onto her horse, which was waiting outside. "I will return soon. I need you to be brave for me, okay? Can you do that? And study hard while I'm gone. Practice as much as you can."

"I can do that." She nodded solemnly.

Shiori was taking the news a lot better than Michiko had thought she would. They'd been agonizing for the last few days over how they were going to tell her. They'd never had to break this kind of news to a child before, and neither of them had the slightest clue as to how to do it. She would be upset in any case, that part was simply unavoidable. They just wanted her to understand it with as little damage to her fragile psyche as possible. That was why they'd waited so long to tell her. Now it was the last minute, and they had no choice.

"Good," Chiaki smiled. "Blackberries will be in season within the coming months... When I return, we can go blackberry picking. How does that sound?"

They was one of her favorite things to do in the Spring. They usually went a few times per year to look for blackberries in the woods. They were one of Shiori's favorite activities, and she usually got very excited whenever they found a patch.

"It sounds good, Chiaki-sama..." Shiori sniffled, putting her arms around the elderly woman. "I'll miss you."

"And I will miss you as well, child. I should be off now."

"Goodbye..."

"Don't say goodbye, dear. I'll be back before you know it."

Shiori didn't know what to say, so she clammed up again, not saying anything. All she could do was helplessly watch the Elder leave the Monastery. She followed her to the vast archway that stood at the front of the castle-like building. Not daring to go outside during such a tumultuous time, she waited by the entryway, watching the person she thought had cared about her the most leave her behind.

She didn't know what to do, so once Chiaki had left, she just stood there. It was like she'd been frozen in place. Michiko finally managed to snap her out of it, by gently placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's not easy for you right now," She said. "So I'll do my best to make sure you're in good hands while we're away."

"Who's going to take care of me?" Shiori looked up at her, worry in her glassy eyes.

"We've decided to leave you under the care of Ruhi-san while we're away."

Shiori's eyes lit up. Ruhi was the nice doctor lady who was always taking care of everyone. She'd learned from an early age that their medic could heal just about any ailment. It always fascinated her how she mixed together different things to make cures. It was a lot like magic. And her voice was so soft and soothing... Not high-pitched and grating, like Michiko's.

"Yay!" She giggled. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

"I thought you'd like that," She only smiled fondly. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about before?"

"Oh... It was nothing. Nevermind."

* * *

 **A/N: So I really hope you enjoyed the second chapter and that I didn't mess it up too much yet. I'm working on the next one, but I'm not rushing through this. I promise some interesting things will be happening soon... And she will be meeting Ace soon-ish, probably sooner than you think, so there's that too. But I won't give too many spoilers, hehe! c;**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-Kaline**


	3. In Good Hands

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: In Good Hands**

Things hadn't been easy since Chiaki left... While she was gone, the child she'd left behind had become really sad. She wasn't used to being away from her for so long. Shiori had worked hard to attend school and when she was home, Michiko did her best to keep her distracted. Today, however, Shiori seemed distant and distracted from everything.

Several months had passed, and each night she'd spent time sewing with Michiko. Her older Sister had always been adept at stitching things together with only spools of thread and a needle. From the time she was only a toddler, Shiori had been her assistant and helped her with her sewing. She couldn't do needlework on her own back then, but she would hand her supplies and hold things for her. Michiko was known locally as their Seamstress. She could sew practically anything and she took a lot of pride in her work.

They had nearly finished one such after school sewing session, when Shiori decided it was time to try talking to her about something she'd learned about recently. She'd been unsure how her older Sister would react, but she had to try... She just didn't know how to bring up the subject.

 _'It's so awkward trying to talk to people...'_ She thought, sighing softly to herself.

"Why do you look so sad?" Michiko poked her side. "Cheer up!"

"It's not that easy," She sighed, with a little pout.

"What's on your mind, little one?"

"Just something we were learning about in school..."

"Oh? What is it?" The brunette regarded her with sudden interest, setting her latest sewing project aside, for the moment. She'd been asked to repair several of the Sisters' habits and the two of them had been working on that together. They were in Michiko's room, sitting on her bed.

"The teacher told us about families and the reason a lot of us were here... I was wondering, well... A-about mine?"

Michiko literally had no idea what she could possibly say to her. She didn't know how to answer, and instead sat with her mouth agape. Her jaw hung open, while she attempted to regain her composure. She wasn't expecting such a random question out of the blue like that. She was completely blindsided by the sudden inquiry. Though she should have seen it coming for some time, she just hadn't thought it would be this soon.

"Well, er, that... That depends- ah... You see, well- Um..."

Shiori put her tiny hand over Michiko's. She realized that her hands had been shaking... She tried to regain her composure, running her fingers through her long brown hair. She also adjusted her skirt and started fidgeting a lot, which was unlike her. She was nervous about being the one to tell the child this information by herself. It was especially difficult without Chiaki here. They'd always planned to tell her the whole story together. She knew about what she was, but she'd never been told where she was from.

"It's okay. You can tell me. Chiaki's not my real mother, is she?"

"No," Michiko sighed. "She's not. We hoped this wouldn't come up for a while yet."

"Is it 'cause I'm a Valkyrie?" The adorable child regarded her with curious eyes. She really seemed to look up to Michiko.

"Not really... It's more like you were abandoned."

"Abandoned? Why?"

Michiko nodded, solemnly. "Yes... I suppose it's time we've told you what happened. This isn't going to be easy to accept, but... You deserve the truth. We believe your mother may have... um... Passed on?"

"Oh," It took her a minute to realize... "You mean... She's dead, right?"

"Yeah."

There was no other way to say it. With those few words alone, something had passed between them.

Michiko got up from her place on the bed, rushing over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and started rummaging through it frantically. Every now and then, she shot Shiori a sympathetic look, while she continued to look for whatever it was she was searching for. Bits and baubles moved around, scraping across the oak inside the drawer.

"I know it's here somewhere," She muttered. "Ah, here it is!"

She held up a shiny blue amulet on a silver chain. It shimmered in the light from the oil lamp in the corner. Shiori looked at it, almost mesmerized by the pendant. She took it when the other Nun held it out to her. Michiko dropped it in her hands and waited for the girl to inspect it. She noticed the bright peacock feather that was sealed inside the smooth polished oval surface, and tried to stroke it through the outer shell. She seemed to like it.

"Pretty..." Was all she said, while giving the older Nun a confused look.

"Yes," Michiko sighed. "But there's a bit of a sad story behind it..." She still seemed to hesitate behind every sentence.

Shiori was becoming worried now. Her brows furrowed, and she looked at her older Sister in confusion. "Tell me?"

"That was found around the neck of a woman... She was the one who brought you here. I've kept it for all these years, waiting until the day I could give it to you."

"Where is she...?"

"She's..." Michiko looked like she was just barely choking back tears. She'd been young then too and it was a fairly traumatic thing to even witness. "She's in our mausoleum." She sat back down on the edge of the bed, the springs creaking under her weight.

"Was she a Nun here?" Suddenly, Shiori found that she was filled with so many questions. So she asked them. "Was she pretty? Was she nice? What was she like? Why did she die?"

"Whoa, now let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet. Actually, I don't know any of that. She wasn't a Nun here, at least I don't think so..."

"Then what was she doing here?"

"We think she was on her way to bring you here," Michiko sighed. She didn't know how she was going to explain all of this. She could only hope that she wouldn't screw it up. "Sometimes people drop off babies on other people's doorsteps when they can't take care of them anymore. She never made it here though. We found her outside. She'd frozen to death before we found you in her arms. You were so small..."

"So... So you're not my family, then?"

"Shiori-chan... We may not be a... a conventional family, but yes, we are still your family. Chiaki took me in too, when I was younger. Although I wasn't as little as _you_ were, obviously. We may not be blood-related, but... You'll always be my little sister."

"You aren't related to Chiaki-sama either?" Her little red eyes were wide with wonder now.

"I am," Michiko nodded. "She's actually my Aunt. She was my mother's older sister... My parents died when I was young too. So I guess I can relate to you a lot that way." She did her best to smile, through all of this.

Shiori had taken to fidgeting with the amulet. She didn't try to put it on, just sat twirling it between her fingers. She ran her hands over it, liking the feel of the polished surface...

"How did they... ya know, die?"

"It's painful to talk about," She admitted. "We used to live in Drum Kingdom, in a small village... But we were attacked one day and-"

"Attacked? By who?"

"...By Pirates."

"What's a... Pirate?" Shiori tilted her head on confusion, watching Michiko's face carefully. She noticed how the older girl shuddered when the word was even mentioned.

 _'It must be something scary...'_ She thought.

"They're people," Michiko told her. "Bad people, who sail around in ships. They attack villages to steal everything they can. They also attack other ships. They hurt other people and even kill them sometimes. They-"

"Ships...? Sail?" She asked, still lost.

"Oh, I forget you haven't ever been to the ocean. You've really seen so little of the outside world, though that's probably for the best. You're much safer here."

"The ocean? What's that?"

"It's an enormous volume of water..." She stretched out her arms to emphasize how big it was. "It covers most of the world. Sort of like the water in lakes and rivers, only much bigger. And there are huge waves that crash into the sand along the shore line. Actually, we're on an island right now. We're surrounded by the ocean, the seas, only they're very far away. I can't believe they haven't taught you about this in school yet."

Shiori only nodded, seeming to accept everything she'd just been told. It was all very confusing for one so young... She just took it all at face value, for the time being. She was sure she could learn more about it later.

"They only teach us about fighting stances and balance and stuff, mostly..." Shiori giggled. "And about the Monastery. But that sounds really pretty. I'd love to see the ocean someday."

"You should be lucky if you don't..." Michiko replied, darkly.

"I'm sorry, Michiko-tan... About your Mom and Dad and everything..."

"You must have learned about that in school though, huh?" Michiko pulled her in for a crushing hug. "It's not your fault, little one. I'm glad we had this talk and I was finally able to tell you everything."

"You can have this back..." Shiori made to give her back the amulet, but Michiko stopped her.

"No," The older Nun smiled. "It's yours. You can keep it. You _should_ keep it. It belongs to you now. Take care of it."

"I will." She smiled back.

Michiko got up again, and she began pacing back and forth in her bedroom. The boards were worn in front of her bed. She obviously had a slight habit of that. Shiori was worried about her. She didn't want to upset her Sister... She thought maybe she shouldn't have brought up her parents, since it was a sore subject, but she hadn't known any of that at the time. She was just curious.

"I was thinking... I could show you where she rests, if you like, you know..." She wasn't entirely sure if she should bring it up, but it seemed to make Shiori happy when she offered. Her little face lit right up.

"I'd like very much if I could see her, yes."

"Alright," Michiko scooped her up off the bed and helped her onto the floor. "Let's get bundled up and we'll take a walk down there to visit her, okay?"

The two of them put on their veils, cloaks, and socks, and laced up their boots. They walked downstairs and exited the front of the Monastery. The other Sisters were out and about, doing various chores, but no one bothered them. Most people seemed to sort of avoid Shiori sometimes... Now she felt like she knew why. Or at least part of it.

"Chiaki-sama said that you might want to return home someday, if you learned the truth..." Michiko said, as they walked along the narrow path. "But there's one problem. We don't know where your home is."

"Why not?"

"No one knows where she was from, your mother, I mean... And there were no clues found on her person or anywhere near her. All we found was that." She pointed to the amulet, which was now hanging around Shiori's neck. "And it doesn't seem to be of much value. It doesn't offer any clues as to where you might be from."

"Then I'm from everywhere!" Shiori declared, excitedly.

She'd taken to playing in the snow, as they walked, and occasionally kicking it with her boots. She didn't try to hide her powers from anyone. After all, the entire Monastery already knew she was a Valkyrie. She conjured up little flurries of snow, watching them twirl around her, and making them dance in front of her while she giggled happily.

They were almost to the mausoleum, when someone caught their attention though... There was clearly something out of place. This was very wrong. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else here! Some of the other Nuns came out to the mausoleum to clean things up every morning, but it was already late afternoon by now. And the person who stood in front of them... was a man. A very tall man, with a scraggly beard. He wore a white outfit with strange blue symbols emblazoned onto it.

"Can I help you, sir?" Michiko asked, guarded. She held out a hand to stop Shiori from going forward, bringing it down in a flat chopping motion in front of her.

The child had stumbled into her Sister, unsure of what to make of this. She watched the man carefully, before noticing that there were other men. They were all dressed the same, and they all seemed to be surrounding the Monastery. There weren't many, maybe a dozen or so. The Nuns still outnumbered them, but they had no idea what they wanted or what they might be capable of. She could feel the alarm coming from Michiko in waves. It was unmistakable. She knew this wasn't right.

"Shiori..." She muttered to the small girl who was currently clinging to her side. "Go inside. _Now!_ "

She did as she was told, hurrying off to warn the others inside the Monastery. She made it inside before the adults began talking.

The man cleared his throat, watching the little one scamper away. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lieutenant Kumamoto, I'm with the Marines. We've been ordered to search this Church. We believe you may have something very valuable and-"

"There is nothing of value here," Michiko stated icily. "That is, of course, unless you seek spiritual guidance or enlightenment." She smirked. "And we are not a 'Church', we are a Monastery. You're not allowed inside."

"Very well... I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but..." The man pulled out a loaded gun, cocking it. "Do as we say, and no one will get hurt."

His finger froze on the handgun's trigger. It was clear that he didn't really want to do it. Michiko gasped, and glanced back over her shoulder. She saw that Shiori was a safe distance away, already inside, but that she and several other children and older Nuns were watching the scene through a window.

"Maybe... First I want you to tell me something, and then we'll see." She swallowed, nervously.

"Fine. What's that?" He seemed willing to listen to reason, and he saw the woman give a visible sigh of relief. They seemed to want to do this without a fight. Was it possible that he knew more than he was letting on?

"Tell me... What's happened in Drum Kingdom? What of the rebellion? Is there any word from Lady Chiaki? And is she alright?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Her bright green eyes widened in fear, and then sudden understanding. So they really didn't know? "In that case... You are not supposed to be here. No one is permitted on these premises without Chiaki-sama's permission. I'm afraid that I cannot allow it."

"Alright," He pointed the gun right in her face, point blank. The other men behind him chuckled. "Then I have no other choice..."

She heard the barrel click, and then the gun fired. But Michiko was too quick. She'd ducked low and swept her foot behind him, hitting his Achilles tendon. Her long black veil swished behind her as she moved. His legs were effectively kicked out from under him, just after firing. She reached swiftly to grab his wrist, jumping over him as he fell, and using the leverage to make him drop his gun. Before he could even fumble for it, she'd already picked it up.

"Back off!" Michiko barked at the rest of his men, pointing the small handheld weapon at each of them, and then centering her aim on the one she'd just spoken with. "I won't hesitate to kill him if you come any closer!"

Her eyes frantically scanned the rest of the men. She noticed the word "Marines" printed legibly across their jackets. It had been a long time, but she'd heard that word somewhere before... It had been just after her parents were killed. They were the ones who had helped her, when her family had been killed by Pirates.

 _'Marines... They're supposed to be good people,'_ She thought. _'Why are they doing this? It makes no sense!'_

They kept inching their way closer, gradually closing in on her. The terrified Nun was left with no other options. She cocked the barrel back, just as she'd seen him do previously. She wasn't so good with guns, but anyone could figure out how a trigger worked. Michiko pointed the shaking gun at the man on the ground.

The ones who had been hiding in the forest began to rush forward to his aide. But it was too late. Another loud bang resounded, echoing off the stone walls that partially surrounded the Monastery. The first man was on the ground, dead. A pool of crimson began to stain the ice around his head. Michiko was shaking all over. She hadn't wanted to do that, but she'd felt very threatened by these men and there was nothing else she could do to keep them out. They were acting like they were going to come in, whether she said it was okay or not. And anyone who would put a gun at her could only have ill intentions.

The men closed in on her. It looked like one of them actually had nun chucks. Another carried a sword, and one man had a couple of daggers. Several others had different varieties of guns... They watched in confusion as the other Nuns ran out of the temple. They didn't seem to be afraid of these men anymore. The children and a select few others still remained inside. It seemed to shock the Marines, as they'd expected a group of Nuns to hide inside their Monastery until the fight was over.

Shiori was still inside, terrified... She was being held back by one of the older Nuns, who was trying to calm her down. Every now and then, she let out a terrified whine. She was unable to speak a word, frozen in fear.

"Don't be afraid," The woman said. "And don't make a fuss. We'll be just fine in here... Let Michiko-san handle this, alright? She knows what she's doing. Our fighters will help handle this. You just sit back and try to relax. Don't worry."

They continued to watch the ensuing mayhem.

Michiko was still fighting the men off when her Sisters came to lend her a hand. The fight had begun so suddenly, with little provocation... They knew these people were obviously a threat to their well-being. However, it was still unclear what they even wanted.

Some shots were fired before they could get to her. They were trying to shoot her! She fired a few shots back, before the small gun she had taken from their leader ran out of ammo.. The other Nuns rushed to her side in a panic, but they had to get through several of the Marines in order to do so. Michiko was down. She crouched on the ground and was holding her arm, as red liquid seeped out of it. Apparently, she'd been hit.

"Michiko-tan!" An elderly woman with graying hair called out to her. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," She grimaced. "It just grazed me, that's all..."

"What should we do?" Another asked, unsure of the men's intentions.

It was up to Michiko to decide what to do in Lady Chiaki's absence. She winced when one of the other Nuns applied a tourniquet to her arm. It was bandaged tightly, and she could feel the bleeding start to slow.

"Kill them! The lot of them! We have no other choice." She ordered. "We have to protect the Monastery."

"You heard her, girls! Let 'em have it!" The elder Nun yelled.

The others were quick to do as instructed. And then a terrible fight ensued.

They tried to avoid the shots being fired, choosing to deliberately take out the men holding the guns first. Every time one of them slipped up or fired a shot and missed, a Nun would take control of their gun. They might have had weapons, but their movements were greatly slowed by the numbing cold. The Nuns, however, were used to it. Therefore, they were at an advantage because they had the elements on their side. They also had more fighters on their side, since dozens of Nuns had poured out of the Monastery to help defend their home. All they knew was that these men were a threat... And that was all they needed to know.

Michiko herself was up again and fighting in no time. The bleeding from her arm had slowed, and she was doing her best to take these men out before it got any worse. One suffered a kick to the groin, a rather low blow, but she would do anything to win. A large part of Baransu Jujitsu involved taking an opponent's weapon from them and using it to win. She even used the butt of the empty gun to clock several of the Marines in the head. She would stop at nothing to win.

The others practiced similar techniques, first sweeping their feet out from under them, then knocking their weapon away, before gaining control of it. Sometimes the men would jump over their kicks, but they kept trying. The Nuns also made use of pressure points to help subdue them.

One by one, the mysterious men fell. Their bodies littered the snow... Eventually only a few remained, and they were driven off. The remainder of Marines scurried off into the forest. Only three of them had survived. Several of the Nuns had sustained serious injuries during the fight, and it was clear that not all of them would make it. A few of the Sisters had been shot and killed during all of the chaos. But over all, it had been a victory. A bitter victory, but a victory nonetheless...

Michiko was helped inside by several of the other women. Some of the others needed help too, so she waved them back, insisting that she was fine. A few were limping, some were wounded, many were scratched and bruised. But they'd won, and that was the important thing.

Once she'd made it back inside, Michiko went straight upstairs to the medic's office. She knew there were many who would need medical treatment, but she was in charge in Chiaki's absence, and hers was urgent. Ruhi was certain to have her hands full, right after such an intense and bloody battle. They still didn't know why it had even happened, but they could sort out all the details once they knew everyone was alright.

She noticed that Shiori seemed to be feeling better now, and was following her. The young girl knew her Sister needed medical care, but she didn't care. She was just happy they'd won the fight. It had been really scary for her and she was still trembling. They talked about combat frequently in school, but that was nothing compared to witnessing the real thing happening right in front of her.

"Michiko-tan!" She called, hugging her around her waist and clinging to her. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm glad you're alright too," She responded with a slight hug, even though she was panting. "I'm very tired... I need to speak with Ruhi-san alone, so we'll need some privacy. Okay?"

"Alright..."

Sullenly, she wandered into the stairwell... But Shiori wasn't about to leave, not right now, not after everything that had just happened! She wanted to make sure her Sister would be okay. This whole thing had really upset her. She didn't know what to do, but she wanted so badly to help. She felt completely useless.

The events that had transpired had left everyone on edge, including Michiko. But she knew the other Sisters would let her know if anyone tried to come back to the Monastery. She was pretty sure the Marines had retreated for good.

"My goodness! I heard about the fighting, and I was busy preparing things for after the battle," Ruhi said, actually raising her voice for the first time Shiori had ever heard. "You've got quite a wound there. Come and sit down."

"Thank you..." Michiko replied, weakly, doing as she'd been instructed.

Ruhi began removing the tourniquet and cleaning the wound right away. She used iodine to disinfect it, which stung badly. Michiko made a face and hissed loudly, each time the cotton ball touched her bullet wound. This was the part she hadn't wanted Shiori to see. At least there was nothing in it that had to be removed, so that was good. The medic was busy applying bandages after only a short time. She then moved on to examine other areas, to make sure she didn't have any other serious injuries.

"Is there something wrong?" Michiko asked, alarmed.

"Nope," She said, getting up to clean up the area she'd been working in. "You've got a few scrapes and bruises, but those should heal just fine on their own, in time."

Ruhi was a patient woman, and also very quiet. Michiko was glad when she didn't ask too many questions about what had happened. She was fairly sure she had seen everything through the window, every time she ran by it to prepare some medical care, anyway...

"Good. Time is something we don't have. I'm planning to leave soon."

Shiori could feel her heart seize up in her chest, the moment she heard those words leave Michiko's lips. She couldn't believe it...

"And just where are you planning to go? Won't that leave the Monastery weakened without a leader?"

"It won't. That's why..." Michiko grabbed her arm, pulling her down to eye level for a moment. The look on her face spoke volumes of the urgency and seriousness of this matter... "That's why I'm leaving you in charge."

"What?" The redhead's jaw dropped. She began shaking her head. "Wha- I... I can't, I... Why me?"

"Because you're the one who I feel is the most capable of handling things while I'm away... I'm not planning to stay for long, but I have to go to Drum Kingdom. I think something's wrong... Something must have happened to Chiaki-sama."

Shiori began to tremble in fear, from her place at the top of the stairwell. She was glad no one else was coming in yet. She didn't want them to find her eavesdropping. She wasn't normally one to disobey, but she'd really wanted to know what was going on... Now she wished she hadn't. Her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Oh no..." Ruhi placed a hand over her mouth. "What makes you think that?"

"You saw those men here, did you not?"

"Yes... But that hardly means-"

"That's _exactly_ what it means!" Michiko hissed. "Regardless, I'm going. I have to see what's going on out there. They may need my help. I'll take several of our Sisters with me, just to be safe. But I'm placing you in charge of the Monastery while I'm gone. And... And I want you to take care of Shiori-chan for me too."

"I would be honored, but-"

"Michiko-tan!" A little voice cried. " _No!_ You can't go, I don't want you to!" Shiori wailed, tears already streaming down her face.

She could stand to hear no more. She didn't want Michiko to leave. And she didn't know what would happen to her if she stayed here without her. She wasn't sure if anyone else would be able to protect her like Chiaki and Michiko had.

"Oh no..." Michiko sighed. "Why were you listening in? I told you to go downstairs and wait for me, didn't I?"

"Don't scold the child too much," Ruhi advised. "She's been through a lot too. And she's just worried about you."

"I can see she's going to be spoiled rotten by the time I get back..." The brunette muttered, crossing her arms.

"But you _can't_ leave me too! I don't want you to!" Shiori continued crying, while clinging onto Michiko's habit.

"It'll be alright," She petted the child, before prying her small arms away from her skirt. "Listen... Don't you want me to make sure Chiaki-sama is alright? What if she's out there in the forest, hurt? She might not have even made it all the way to Drum Kingdom. What if she did, and those men were waiting for her there?"

She hadn't wanted to reveal all of this to a child so young, but there was little choice. Shiori had to understand how important it was that she go. She'd been thinking about this since right before the fight started. It would be hard, but Michiko knew she had to go search for their High Priestess and the others who had gone with her.

"I guess so..." Shiori responded, sullenly. "But promise me you'll come back?"

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Once I see that she's okay, I'll turn around and come right back!"

"It'll be okay," Ruhi assured her, giving her a reassuring pat on the back. "Besides, you need to stay here with me. I could use an assistant. I've got a lot of people that need my help right now. Speaking of which..."

She turned to face one of the other Nuns who had come into her work room. Ruhi rushed over to her and instructed the woman to lie down on a nearby cot. She instantly began tending to her wounds.

"Listen, Shiori-chan... I care about you a lot. You know that, right?"

"Y-yeah..." She sniffled.

"But I care about Chiaki-sama too. We _all_ do. So I have to see if she's alright. And you're going to be in good hands here with Ruhi-san. I want you to do what she says. Okay?"

She didn't say anything. It was obvious that she wasn't okay with this at all, but Shiori knew that whatever she said wouldn't make the slightest difference. She knew deep down that she was probably being ridiculous, but she just couldn't stand the thought of someone leaving her again... It was like they were all abandoning her. And she didn't know where they were really going. But she also didn't want anything to happen to Chiaki, so she knew her Sister had to go.

"I have to get my things and leave immediately," She said, getting up and leaving the room. "Thank you for everything, Ruhi-chan! I'll be going now. There's no time to waste."

"Take care!" Ruhi waved to her, while already tending to her newest patient. She noticed Shiori tiptoeing after her. "Hold it right there! I could really use your help with this, if you don't mind, little one..."

Shiori just looked at her. It took the medic a moment to realize that she was waiting to be told what to do. She wasn't used to being around a child this obedient, or this quiet.

"Could you get me some gauze? It's in the cabinet over there."

The girl went to where she'd gestured and pulled out a long roll of white gauze, handing it to her. She watched Ruhi stitch up the other Nun's wounds and pad them all with gauze. If she remembered correctly, this was the woman who had fought the swordsman. She had a lot of cuts all over her body. Her habit was half destroyed, her wrists and legs were sliced up pretty badly, and even her face had cuts across it.

As soon as the medic would stitch up one patient, three more would appear. This continued on well into the night. She did her best to help all of the Nuns who had been injured in the battle. Shiori was up way past her bed time, but right now her nerves were too rattled to sleep anyway. 

* * *

**A/N: Finally, we have some action! It's really hard for me to write fighting scenes, so I hope I did okay with this chapter. A lot of things will be happening within the next few chapters to come, and Shiori's life will be changing drastically... But I won't spoil it for you. I have no idea because I haven't gotten much feedback for this yet, but I hope that everyone who has read this story so far is enjoying it. Thank you all for reading. c:**

 **-Kaline**


	4. Willow's Remorse

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Willow's Remorse**

It had been several days since Michiko had left. Shiori had been staying with Ruhi, their resident medic. She'd been helping her tend to those who had just been wounded in the battle between the Nuns and the Marines. Those men had frightened Shiori immensely. She hoped she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

Once everyone was treated by the friendly redheaded doctor, the rumors had begun to spread around. The entire Monastery had exploded with gossip about the strange men in white coats that had showed up that day, seemingly from out of nowhere. Some believed there were rumors floating around about the Monastery containing a hidden treasure, such as gold or other currency. Some thought the Marines just wanted to destroy their religion.

Whatever the reason, Ruhi and Shiori paid no attention to any of it. They had more important things to worry about... Currently, they were busy gathering supplies to help patch people up. She was also getting ready to perform their burial ritual soon. They had to do something about all of the people they'd lost.

Michiko had left before she could give any orders regarding their fallen comrades or the white coated men who had died. But she'd left Ruhi in charge... That meant it was up to her to decide what to do.

"Why do we have to be up this early?" Shiori complained, while Ruhi brushed her hair.

The older Nun was much taller than her, and therefore had to lean down to reach her. Ruhi sighed to herself, thinking the child had such lovely white locks. They shimmered an almost periwinkle color when the light hit them a certain way. She'd already gotten her dressed in a small habit that was customary for children to wear at all times around the Monastery. They owned many such garments and most dressed the same way for a funeral that they did when going about their daily activities. They knew that the key to everything was in their actions, not in appearances. The medic finished by ruffling the layer of lace at the bottom of her skirt to fluff it up a bit.

"We have to attend the funeral rites for our fallen Sisters. You know we can't let them go without a proper burial."

"What about those men? Aren't we going to give them a proper burial?"

"Aww... That's a sweet sentiment." Ruhi patted her hair, soothing her and making sure that every strand was in place. "But no. We're not."

"How come?"

"Because," She sighed, exasperated from all the questions that had been asked of her lately. "We only bury those who deserve it; those who fight with honor, and die with dignity. These men are undeserving of such a thing... They were our enemies and our Order shows no mercy to enemies."

"What will happen to them then?" Shiori blinked, curious.

The older Nun shrugged. "It will take care of itself. We'll just have to let nature take it's course."

Every day, when the Nuns passed them, they would spit on their corpses. Eventually, someone would probably decide to bury them in the woods. If not, there were sure to be wild animals from the forest that would come to eat them. There were arctic foxes, vultures, and many other scavengers...

But Ruhi did not like thinking about such things. And she especially didn't want to have to explain all of the gruesome details to a child. She had become a doctor exactly so she would never have to be burdened with facing death. She wanted to save everyone she could, so that no one would ever have to feel such agony, if she could help it... Sometimes there was nothing she could do, but at least she tried her very best and gave it her all.

"Let's go..." Ruhi took her hand and led her away, unwilling to discuss the matter any further.

It had been days since she'd been allowed to play outside. Shiori was growing restless. She'd barely slept for the past few days. Ruhi didn't have time to read to her, the way Chiaki and Michiko always had. She had her hands busy, constantly being buried in her work. There were so many women who had been injured in the fight that it had taken this long to get everything cleaned up. And when they weren't busy with that, they had to gather lots of supplies to be ready to tend wounds when someone else came in. It was a never-ending chore that got very tiresome. Shiori had learned a lot about medicine and healing during her brief time with Ruhi, however.

Together, they walked outside... All of the others had already lined up outside the mortuary. They were waiting for Ruhi, who was the acting High Priestess while Chiaki and Michiko were away. No one had argued with that decision. It seemed that they all had the utmost trust in Ruhi. After all, there wasn't a single Nun here who had not depended upon her whenever they fell ill. She'd always been there for them in their time of need. That was probably what Michiko had been counting on, when she'd made that decision.

Shiori had never witnessed such a ceremony, and the adults around her had often hoped that she never would. They were unsure how a child like her would take such a thing. She seemed to be taking it rather well, and at least she did know the meaning of death.

The young girl looked around at all the morbid decorations. Some stood out more than others... She noticed the ones with the bared teeth and pointed fangs. While Ruhi was performing the necessary funeral rites, she let her fingertips caress the silver and stone statues that lined the altar. They felt cold, but not as cold as she was used to... It was a different kind of cold. This deadly stillness that hung in the air, it was like she could feel it in the statues themselves...

Once Ruhi had finished speaking in their forgotten language, she turned to Shiori. "What are you doing?" She wasn't scolding her, it was simply a question.

"Ruhi-san, what are these?" Shiori asked, touching the small cat statue on the top of it's head, right between it's ears. She was most likely trying very hard to ignore the fact that there were several dead bodies in the room with them.

"The statues? They're cats... You haven't noticed them before?"

"I've seen them before, but I dunno what they are."

Ruhi's jaw dropped. She could not believe what she was hearing! "Child, I... This is unheard of! Do you really not know?"

"Know what?"

"These are the very reason for our Order's existence! Cats are sacred to us. It amazes me that you've never seen one before."

"Why? Are they nice?" She blinked in confusion.

"Well, I will admit when I first saw them, I always wondered if they were some sort of gargoyles to ward off evil spirits, or good luck charms, or what...? But they're real animals. Cats are really kindhearted and gentle. Although they are predators, they're fairly small in size. They're covered in fur and you can pet them! It feels nice and they like it too. They're great companions and good for keeping rats and mice away."

"They sound amazing! If they're so important, then why don't we have any here?" It was a perfectly logical question.

"Hahahaha!" Ruhi burst into laughter. She knew it was an inappropriate time, but she couldn't help it. "You make a very good point, little one... Thank you for the laugh. I needed that... But the cold way out here isn't very good for a cat. We've tried it before, but they usually die in the wilderness out there. The temple isn't closed off enough to prevent them from escaping either."

Those all sounded like very good reasons. Still, Shiori wished she could have one of those. They seemed really cute and like they'd make good companions. It would give her someone to talk to, someone she could relate to... And they also seemed like they could be just fearsome enough to scare away many things. At least that's how the ones around the altar looked.

"Well, I still want one..." She sulked, childishly.

"I'm sorry, but we can't keep them here. It's a real shame too, most of us really like them. It is customary in some of our other Orders, mostly the ones that are placed in better climates, for each Nun to receive her own personal cat to accompany her on her spiritual journey. They're called 'familiars' or something like that, I think..."

"That's so awesome! How do I get one of those?"

"Once the Grand Priestess Kaline deems that you are worthy, she will bestow a special kitten upon you. Sometimes she will give it to you directly, and sometimes it will show up in your life in various ways. But when the time comes, you'll know. Or so it's sad, I don't know, you should probably ask your teacher more about this the next time you have school..."

The little girl could only sigh in disappointment. She felt like it would probably never happen, but she couldn't stop herself from hoping. She wondered if what Ruhi was saying was actually true. Where was this Grand Priestess? She wanted to know more about it, but Ruhi was already busy talking to some of the other Nuns who were present. Some of them had been closed with the ones who had passed on. She would be sure to take her advice and ask her teacher about this, though. She wanted to ask Chiaki and Michiko when they got back too.

The funeral procession continued, with the women's bodies finally being taken to the mausoleum. Shiori remained silent for the rest of the ritual. Nothing she could say could make a difference, so she reverted back to being her usual quiet self.

* * *

She felt that she couldn't do anything right. It had been several weeks since the funeral, when they'd had to bury their Sisters... It wasn't right. What happened had been extremely unfair, and it had never sat right with Shiori. Despair seemed to cling to her. It was everywhere, suffocating her senses with irrationality.

Shiori wanted desperately to help their Order fight. She was in training for it, after all, and she desperately wanted to finally be of some use to everyone. These people had taken her in, when they didn't even have to... They'd given her food, water, shelter, clean clothing to wear, and lots of nice things. And all she felt like was a burden to them. There was no worse feeling for one so young. She knew what a tax she put upon these people, just by being here. So she wanted to give something back. She knew the Nuns were good people.

It was obvious to everyone that she'd been giving it her all and really focusing on her training. Their classes would be over very soon. They only lasted for about three years or so, and then she would be up to par with most entry-level Nuns in their ranks. She would be able to start helping them fight then. But that was so far away...

Shiori had just lost Chiaki and Michiko, the two she'd felt closest to. She didn't even know if they'd be coming back or not, that was the worst part. And Ruhi was nice to her, but it just wasn't the same. She didn't consider that woman to be her family. She was more like an older friend or a babysitter.

 _'I'm sick of being treated special,'_ Try as she might, she could not escape her thoughts. _'Like I'm so fragile or something... Well I'm not! The other Nuns can kick butt in battle, but... So can I!'_

It was this line of thinking that had led her to come way out here in the first place. There was no school today, so Shiori had ditched everyone and told Ruhi she was going for a walk. She was supposed to stay in the woods just outside the Monastery, somewhat close by... But she knew the medic would be too busy treating the wounded and tending to the ill. Ruhi very seldom checked on her, unlike Chiaki always had.

That was why she'd decided to leave. She wanted to go and join the fight somehow. She wasn't as ignorant as she felt everyone viewed her. And being a curious child, she had focused on the conversations Michiko had had before she'd left. She knew there was some kind of rebellion going on in Drum Kingdom. It sounded dangerous. She knew she needed to be there, to see if she could help somehow, but even if she did go all that way, she knew Michiko and Chiaki would just send her back to the Monastery. She wasn't sure if she would even be able to find the way on her own.

So she'd wandered around the forest for the better half of a day, reminiscing about this or that, and trying to think of all the places she'd gone wrong lately. She needed some time to reflect on things. She was going deeper into the forest, and deeper into her own troubled thoughts. She felt that she hadn't handled things in the best way that she could have recently. It was because of her that Michiko had decided to take on all those men, and it was her fault all of those other Nuns had died. She knew her Sister had been protecting her. They all had... They tried to keep it a secret from her, but she had a feeling...

Shiori eventually came to an area where there was water, or there used to be. The long, winding river had frozen in place, and now there was only ice covering the gap between the two riverbanks. In Spring it might thaw out, but right now, even the rapids had been frozen in place. She didn't dare to cross it, but she sat beneath a tree which was posed so perfectly by her side of the bank, as she approached it.

She knew from some of the books she'd read that it was a willow tree. This one was beautiful, with sparkling white vines and leaves, showing that it had also been partially frozen by the cold. But weeping willows were more resilient than some of the other trees which used to grow in this area.

It seemed like the perfect place for her to just sit and think for a while... Right now, Shiori needed to be alone. She just couldn't take another moment of being cooped up inside the Monastery. Thankfully, Ruhi had understood when she'd said she needed to get out for a bit. She sat beneath the tree for the better part of an hour, just enjoying the gentle breeze that slightly disturbed it's pristine branches. It was almost like they were waving to her...

Shiori's muted red eyes followed the branches movements, as they swayed to and fro. She noticed, upon looking at it's marred gray trunk, that it had many weapons embedded in it. There were blades of every kind stuck in the frigid bark. It almost looked as if someone had been trying to deliberately harm this tree.

 _'Help...'_ There was a faint voice. For a second, she thought she might have imagined it. "Help me..." It grew a bit louder.

"Are you... talking to me?" The little girl asked, in awe.

"Yes," Answered the tree, it's voice distorted. "I have all of these blades stuck in my bark. It's very painful. Won't you help me?"

This was very odd. She knew trees weren't supposed to talk. Not even animals could talk. It's voice was haunting, and it sounded feminine and masculine at the same time. She'd heard tales of some odd things happening in this part of the forest, which was probably one reason she'd been forbidden from ever coming here alone. She needed to bring someone else with her for protection; someone older and more experienced. But due to the recent problems she'd been facing, she was suffering a lapse in judgment.

"Wha-what kind of tree _are_ you?" She asked, not knowing what else to say. It felt absurd talking to a tree!

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a weeping willow... And indeed, weep I do..."

"I know _that!_ But how can you talk? Trees can't talk."

"I am a wood Nymph; a tree spirit."

"Guess we have something in common," The little girl giggled. "I'm a Valkyrie." She said it proudly, puffing out her chest in pride.

"Little Valkyrie... If you help me, you will be rewarded... Some of the blades they've hurt me with were enchanted with binding magic, to keep me imprisoned here. Please help?"

"How can I help though? I'm just a kid."

It took the spirit a minute to answer. "You could pull the blades out. It would work. I'm sure of it..."

Shiori didn't need much more convincing. She'd been taught to always be kind to every living creature, and this one seemed very much alive to her. Standing on her tiptoes and reaching, she touched a small throwing knife. She yanked on the handle and the blade came free. She took out a sword next, even though it was pretty heavy.

Every time she grabbed hold of a weapon, it came free and fell onto the ground. She threw them away, having no real need of such things. There were knives, swords, daggers, even throwing stars... It looked like someone really had it out for this poor tree. She didn't understand why humanity's drive to destroy nature was so fierce, at times. She had to stand on the tree's roots to get to some of them, but she'd already managed to pull out quite a few of the various blades.

She didn't seem to notice the way the tree's branches were swaying ever so slightly back and forth. They did it more and more, until they could reach her. As soon as the child pulled out another blade, they made their move. The tree grasped her in it's firm but wispy tendrils...

"Ahh!" She cried out in surprise, as the tree lifted her up.

"I thank you for freeing me, little girl," The spirit showed himself to be quite a handsome male specimen. "And now I must give you your reward..."

Long frosty white hair cascaded all the way down his back, framed by bangs which fell in his face. He had incredibly bright blue eyes. Shiori could only stare in awe at this strange creature. His skin was even paler white than hers, if that was even possible. It looked like he was wearing some kind of ceremonial kimono... He was definitely an ancient spirit, she could see the wisdom in his stare. It seemed he couldn't completely separate himself from the tree yet. Even still, he looked to be very powerful. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and couldn't bring herself to speak either.

"I'll have my full strength back in no time," He gloated. "And I'll make sure you never get the chance to seal me back inside this wretched tree! Do you take me for a fool? You _are_ _not_ a Valkyrie. Filthy human! Your kind are nothing but scum!"

" _No!_ " Shiori cried. "L-let me go!"

She struggled to escape the grasp of his vines, but they moved to encircle her tiny frame. They crept around her neck, slowly choking her breath out of her.

"Well, what is it?" A male voice asked from the edge of the forest near the river. "Would you move out of the way? I can't see anything!" He was a Marine, speaking to another one. They were trying to keep their voices low to avoid being seen.

"Don't bother. It's just that stupid girl and some weird guy..."

They'd left the Monastery in a panic when their friends had been killed, and had been wandering around the forest ever since, lost. They were trying to find their way back to Drum Kingdom, with no luck. Their navigator had already been torn to shreds by the vicious fighting Nuns. They'd lost most of their men, and only these two currently remained. Their platoon had been almost completely wiped out.

"You idiot!" Barked his superior, after he'd gotten a better look at the scenario. "That's the girl we're after! This is a great opportunity..." He chuckled.

"We can't just grab her! What do you think that guy will do if he sees us?"

"Looks like it's just a wood Nymph. He can't do much, his powers are still sealed. See how he's not even able to fully leave the tree he's sealed in?" He pointed to the base of the man's torso, which was melded together with the trunk of the willow. "As long as we stay clear of the branches, we'll be fine."

"Ah... W-well, I don't know... It can't really be this easy, can it?"

"Why not?" The other Marine was already drawing closer to them, moving out into the open. "It's the perfect chance... We can just grab her and hightail it back to Drum Kingdom. Mission accomplished. She's just a kid. It'll be so easy!"

"If you say so..."

He shrugged and went to join his friend. The two Marines slowly crept up behind Shiori and the tree spirit. The large blond man who had insisted on doing this was the closest to the whole scene. He intended to grab her away from the tree and take her back with him. The spirit seemed to notice him for a moment, but he was too busy trying to strangle the poor girl to be able to do anything about it.

 _'Oh no!'_ Shiori thought, finally noticing them while she struggled. _'It's the bad men from before! The ones who attacked us... What are they doing here?!'_

"Go away! I don't need any help!" She growled at them.

"Oh we're not here to help you," He laughed. "Haha, you're coming back with us to our base of operations. The whole reason we attacked your Monastery was to get to you, and we're not letting you get away!"

The unholy spirit turned and looked at them, shooting them a glare that said they would probably be next... He had to finish with the girl, but once that was done, there was little stopping him from attacking these men afterward.

No matter how much she struggled, she was losing this battle. And there was no one else coming to help her... No one knew where she was! Shiori's small hands clutched at the willow vines that were attempting to squeeze her to death. It was getting harder to breathe and they were constricting her chest now too.

 _'I won't die here! Not like this!'_

Gritting her teeth, she focused all of her energy, just as she'd done many times in play. Small snowflakes began to fall from the sky. It didn't seem too out of place here in the snow-covered forest, but it was a bit odd that they were only falling near the willow tree. With the men here, it wouldn't normally be a good idea to do this, but she had no other choice. She knew she wasn't supposed to let anyone see her use her abilities, but if she didn't, she knew she was going to die.

Shiori noticed the wood spirit was already shivering, even as he held onto her. She tried her best to use her touch to her advantage and freeze the limbs off of the coldhearted willow. She reached up to her neck to pry them away, one by one. Several of them fell to the ground below her, but many more would just come to replace them. She only got a few seconds of air each time before she found herself being strangled again.

"Snow...? You think _snow_ is going to kill _me?!_ Hahahahahaa! Your efforts are futile..." The beautiful Nymph said to her.

Shiori kicked and struggled, trying to do any damage she could to the tree itself. She didn't care what happened, as long as she got away. She resolved to go immediately back to the Monastery and stay far, far away from this place from now on... She wished she'd never come out this way. She should have listened to the other Nuns.

In the chaos, the two men tried to grab her away from the wood Nymph. It didn't work. It became a sort of tug of war, between the girl, the men, and the tree.

"Let go of her! She's coming with us!" One of the Marines insisted.

Melding with the snow itself, her entire body seemed to become lighter, less cohesive somehow... Snow was covering the tree's roots and coating the top of it's branches. She fell from between the branches, her body itself turning to pure white snow. Flakes of soft dander scattered around the Nymph and he stopped cold, withdrawing partially back into the safety of the wood.

"What's happening? I'm... I'm getting colder!" There was a panicked lilt to his voice, at that point. " _Stop it!_ Do you hear me, you brat? Stop that!"

"Go... back...'" She rasped, her voice frail and tiny by contrast. But she was determined. "Enter your tree... And never... leave!"

There was suddenly an inescapable darkness in her eyes. Shiori could feel it creeping into her psyche... It was telling her to freeze them all, not to let anyone escape. All of these strange men posed a threat to her well-being. She couldn't let them go. They would just come after her again. Gathering all of her strength, the little girl stared them down, inching her way closer.

"Just what..." A Marine spoke up, his voice shaking. He began to gradually back away. "Just what _are_ you?!"

"Leave this place... Never come back..."

Her final words would never leave them. A miniature blizzard began to blow. The cold hit them with a blinding force, the likes of which none of them had ever experienced. It was a strong gale that blew everyone away from her. Before he could finish her off, the wood Nymph was forced back into his tree.

One of the Marines had been caught in her storm of freezing snow. His comrade was currently staring at the scene in horror. He'd just witnessed his superior officer getting frozen to death. And by _a mere child,_ no less! There was a look of absolute horror on the man's face, his entire being completely motionless. His eyes were wide open, as was his jaw, and he was encased in solid ice. It didn't take long for things to freeze out here and that girl's strange abilities had done something to help it along. She'd deliberately targeted him. She'd done this on purpose.

"What is _wrong with you?!_ " He yelled, terrified.

The only remaining Marine scooted backward, before scrambling to his feet. The snow was packed around them and it took several long seconds for him to make his way out of the cold cocoon that had suddenly appeared around them. The Nymph spirit appeared to have been sealed back into the tree, forced to retreat from the freezing snow. The mortal man took off running, closing his eyes in terror and racing frantically through the forest. What he'd just witnessed had made him hysterical.

The higher ups hadn't mentioned anything about the child they were looking for. The Marines assigned to this mission had only been given a physical description. There had been no details about her having powers or anything. It was no surprise that it had completely blindsided them.

Shiori wanted to run too... She knew she had to get away from the willow as soon as possible. She didn't want to risk the spirit escaping again, and maybe getting out completely this time, so she dove for the bladed weapons she'd taken out of the tree. It had been a mistake and she knew she needed to undo it. This spirit was pure evil... He'd turned on her after she'd helped him. For the first time, she felt the bitter sting of betrayal. She picked up every blade she could and drove them back, one by one, into the frigid bark.

The Nymph cried out in pain. She hated that it had to feel that kind of agony all over again, even if he did try to strangle her. She didn't like hurting anyone, and she was still freaking out over the fact that she'd taken a life... That hadn't been her intention at all.

"Stay here!" She told it, not knowing whether it would even work. "And d-don't come out again! You're not a nice spirit... I don't believe you're good. Tr-trying to strangle the one who just helped you... I hope you're ashamed!"

Before she could wait for a response, Shiori took off running. She just wanted to get back to the Monastery, where it was safe. Luckily, she remembered which direction she'd come from. She wasn't sure if she would run into that other Marine, but she couldn't stay near such a wicked spirit either.

She could have sworn she heard the brief echoes of a haunting voice calling out to her... "You're just like them..."  
 _'Just like them...'_

The young Nun was determined not to let it bother her too much. She'd been through enough recently. Panting to catch her breath as she ran, she went out to the main path that led through these parts. It was an area she'd traveled past before, under the safety of adult supervision, being part of a group. Before she knew it, she'd run all the way to the main road. There were people approaching, near the road... She crouched down for a moment in the bushes, waiting to see who they were.

" _Shiori?!_ " A familiar voice called out to her, and she ran straight for it. "What on earth are you doing all the way out here?!"

It was the Elder... "Chiaki-sama!" This was too good to be true. Shiori cried out happily, waving to them and running toward their small group. "I'm so glad you're here! I was really scared! Please help me!"

"We were just on our way back to the Monastery," She scooped up the child and hugged her close. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

"You already know about the Marines who attacked us." Michiko pointed out. She'd already filled her Aunt in on everything that had happened since she'd been away.

"Nevermind. It's okay now."

"We'd better keep moving..." The Elder seemed to sense that something was off.

They left many footprints in the snow, the dwindling marks trailing behind them, as they walked along. Shiori got down and began walking with them. They continued to make their way back to the Monastery, where it was safe. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Chiaki's long nails pressing into her small habit.

"What are you doing here?" Shiori asked, confused as to why she'd run into them at all. She was pretty sure they wouldn't believe her about the tree spirit... She barely believed it herself!

"There had been some trouble in Drum Kingdom before we arrived, but it's settled for now. Everything's going to be just fine." Chiaki assured her. "We were able to lend them our aide and now we're going home for some much-needed rest."

Shiori reveled in the sudden comfort of being in the presence of her loved ones once again. But she knew she couldn't keep the truth from them for long. Her head darted around, her eyes frantically searching everywhere, on the constant lookout for signs of trouble. She hoped she'd managed to actually seal the wood spirit back into it's tree... And then there was the threat posed by the rogue Marine as well. It was easy to see which one posed the biggest threat, at the moment.

"There's a bad man here," She told Chiaki and Michiko. "One of the men in the white coats, the ones who attacked us before! He's in the forest... They... They tried to grab me!"

"What?" Michiko gasped. "Shiori-chan, are you sure?"

"Uh-huh..." She nodded vigorously. "They were the ones who got away. But one of them's gone now..."

"What do you mean, child?" Chiaki stopped and crouched down to her level, her long silver hair dragging across the ground.

"I've done something awful..." Tears began to cloud her crystalline ruby eyes. "I... I killed him!"

"You did?!" Michiko yelled excitedly, and patted her on the back. "Then I say good job! Hehe... I knew we were teaching you well."

"Stop it Michiko-tan," Chiaki warned. "This is serious. How did it happen?"

"There... There was a tree..." Shiori sobbed. "And it seemed nice at first, but then it grabbed me in it's branches and then the men came and they tried to grab me while it was choking me! And I used my powers and then... And then he was _dead_!"

"I think we'd all better hurry back to the Monastery, at once... There's no time to waste. Come on. You can tell us the rest when we get there."

Taking her hand, the woman who had raised her led her away from the area where the recent ordeal had taken place. She knew a child this young shouldn't be exposed to such things, but she was getting older... And she _was_ already in training. It wouldn't be long until she would be able to join them in battle anyway. Bloodshed was inevitable. It wasn't the life she would have initially wanted for Shiori, but there was little choice left. She was just happy the girl had the gall to protect herself.

"I'm so afraid..." The little girl muttered, as they made their way back.

"Afraid of what, sweetheart?" Michiko was quick to ask. She was really interested in seeing how she would handle her first kill.

"My... My powers, these aren't... I'm not normal." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm a _freak!_ "

"Calm down, it's not that bad. Your powers are pretty cool, if you ask me. I'm sure a lot of people would like to have them."

The words were meant to be comforting, but nothing could console her right now. Shiori was terrified of something. It was pretty clear that she didn't want to talk about it. Chiaki held a hand up to signal to Michiko not to press the matter any further. She wanted to wait until they got home first. As it stood, the other Nuns they'd taken with them for extra backup were already staring at her like she had three heads...

* * *

 **A/N: I know this might have seemed sort of random, but I promise it's actually important to the plot later on... Most of her early childhood stuff is almost over. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. More to come soon. c;**

 **-Kaline**


	5. The Massacre

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

 ****Extra warning for excessive violence and gore in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Massacre**

"Shiori..." Chiaki sighed. "Listen. You must never _ever_ go back to that part of the forest! Is that understood?"

"Y-yes, Chiaki-sama..." The child muttered, with her head bowed. "I'm sorry."

Shiori had more than learned her lesson... She knew it had been a foolish idea to wander around the forbidden part of the forest. They'd warned her countless times about how dangerous it was, but she was naive and didn't listen. And she'd nearly paid for it with her very life.

While examining her frail body, Ruhi was able to easily tell that she'd been strangled somehow. The willow vines had left dark visible marks and bruises on her pale neck. When she realized the medic would be able to tell many things about her ordeal, that was when Shiori had come clean and told them everything. No detail was spared.

There was no use in hiding it anyway. She would need to warn the other Nuns about the dangerous tree spirit. It turned out they'd already known about him for a long time. He used to be a wood Nymph who haunted the forest, sewing his seeds of hatred and trying to take the lives of as many humans as he could. He'd been sealed into the willow several generations ago.

She'd also learned that Ruhi had been telling the truth about the whole cat thing too. She couldn't wait to hear from the Grand Priestess of their order and get her very own someday... She might even be willing to re-locate to a different Order, if it were necessary. She knew it would take years, but it would be worth it in the end. The others hadn't liked the sound of that, though. Chiaki had continually mentioned how important it was that she always stay here. She'd been taught that, ever since she was very small.

"Good," The Elder continued to scold her. "I'm glad you understand. I can't believe you did this! It isn't like you at all to just run off like that! One of those men said they were after you, so we can't have you just running about. For right now, I don't want you to go anywhere alone. You _must have_ someone with you _at all times._ Preferably Michiko-tan or myself."

"Yeah." Was all she said.

Shiori hated being scolded. That was the main reason she was usually so obedient. She hated the feeling of guilt associated with causing problems for others... She already felt like enough of a burden as it was. She just wanted her family to be proud of her. She felt like such a jerk for what she did. She knew they were just trying to look out for her and protect her. What she'd done was really stupid.

"And another thing!" Chiaki continued to waggle a finger in her face, sternly. "As punishment, you're going to have some extra chores to do around here! You've messed up big time, missy!"

"I'm sorry Chiaki-sama..."

Her lower lip began to quiver. She was on the verge of tears.

"You're going to be cleaning up around the Monastery and scrubbing floors for weeks! And dishes too, we could always use some help with that."

There was no chore that Shiori hated more than washing dishes, and the Elder knew it. She wasn't trying to be mean to her, but she wanted to make sure the girl would learn her lesson. Shiori just nodded while her punishments were doled out. She didn't care what they made her do. Nothing they could do to her could be worse than what she was doing to herself in her own mind right then. She felt she deserved all of it for disobeying. She knew the others would be sad if something happened to her, the same as she'd felt when they'd lost so many of their Sisters in the fight with the Marines before...

"Yes. I'll get to work right away."

Shiori waited until she was finished yelling at her. Chiaki had always been really nice to her, but she knew when she'd crossed the line.

"Alright," Chiaki sighed once again, shaking her head. "I hope you realize that it was the wrong thing to do. You can never run away from your problems... They always follow you."

"Those are wise words, Chiaki-sama. I-I'll keep that in mind from now on."

"See that you do. Go ahead and get some sleep, you'll start first thing in the morning."

There were no bedtime stories that night, or any other. She was sent straight to bed without dinner. It wasn't the first time she'd gotten in trouble for something, but it was the most severely she'd ever been punished. She knew this wasn't going to be fun, but she resolved to do all of the extra work she'd been assigned without any complaints. She knew that she deserved this. She headed straight to bed, without talking to anyone. Michiko watched her go, in a stunned silence.

She was rapidly growing into adolescence. Shiori was not a child anymore... 

* * *

"What are we even doing here?" A dumbfounded Marine officer asked one of their commanders. He was a scrawny man with a shaved head and a very slight mustache.

"I've told you," A young man with wild shoulder-length orange hair grinned deviously. "We're here looking for a treasure. It's definitely in this area. Have you not been briefed on the mission on the way here?"

"I was late reporting in and had to catch up with everyone, sir. How do we know that for sure?"

"Because we have intel on it, you idiot..." Cold hazel eyes glared at his subordinate. "And keep in mind this is a top secret mission. No one is to know about this. As for myself, I'm here for something else."

"What, sir?"

He leaned in closer to the other man, and spoke a single word, in a deadly serious tone. " _Revenge..._ "

The two had to speak in hushed voices anyway. Their entire platoon was hiding, lurking in the underbrush in the depths of a snow-covered forest. Everyone was on high alert. Even though they were surrounded by their comrades, something felt very off about this situation. Everyone was on edge. It was like the very air itself crackled with anticipation.

"So... What'd they do to you?"

"Well," He smirked, seeming to almost enjoy this... "Our previous platoon was almost completely wiped out. There was only one survivor. He came back from fighting these wenches, and told us everything... Our Captain ordered us to come through and wipe everything out completely."

"E-everything?" The newer Marine gulped. "You mean, we have to kill everyone too?"

"Yep. _Everyone._ Captain Akainu said there can be no survivors. This girl is our main target."

He showed the other man a picture of a little girl. It was just a sketch, most likely an artist's rendering based on accounts from the witness, but she had the most peculiar coloring... She looked to be an albino. Her image was etched hastily across a wanted poster with a three million Beri bounty.

"What?! But she's... She's _so young!_ " His subordinate's jaw dropped.

"Don't underestimate her! According to our source of information, she has these weird powers... Just watch out for any suddenly-appearing snow or ice you might see. You never can be sure about it. Due to the fact that she's killed one or more of our men, she's earned herself a nice little bounty. She's wanted dead or alive, if that tells you anything about how dangerous she is."

The other Marine nodded. "Makes sense. Guess it can't be helped. Still, feels weird knowing we're here to kill a kid..."

"Well, we _could_ bring her in alive. I've got no qualms about killing kids though," His superior officer grinned proudly, puffing on a cigarette he'd just lit. "Sometimes it's part of the job. But it's _this_ bitch I'm really after..."

He showed his friend another composite sketch. It was also printed onto a bounty poster. This one was a young lady with long brown hair and striking green eyes. She wore a Nun's habit, with a full veil and everything. She looked to be very old-fashioned and in the drawing, she appeared soft and demure.

"Alright. I'll try to remember her face. But why? I mean, she's a Nun. How bad can she be?"

"That's the bitch who killed my brother!" The redhead cracked his knuckles, holding the cigarette between his teeth. "She's why I've decided to come along. Word is, she took him out with one shot, straight to the head, before he could even tell her why he was here. It's our job to follow orders, no matter what. So if they say we have to wipe this place clean, then we'll do it. But I want to be the one who takes her out, so if you see her, you come find me. Got it?"

"Oh, I see... Absolutely. There's nothing worse than having a vendetta against someone."

"Commander Xerod," A female Marine of a lesser rank approached the two men. "You're needed on the front lines, sir."

"Damned straight! Either way... We're gonna wipe the floor with 'em! Come on!"

He clapped his hands together, seeming to delight in what they were about to do... The man picked up a large sharpened spear on his way out of the small clearing. The others followed suit. 

* * *

Things hadn't quite gone back to normal yet. In the following weeks, most of the Nuns had recovered from their injuries. Shiori had continued her studies, and whenever she wasn't at school, she was cleaning around the Monastery. She carried out her punishment chores as if they were normal for her. She really just wanted to be another one of the Nuns, to blend in... She hated how much her oddly colored hair and eyes made her stand out.

She was scrubbing the floors persistently, making sure she got each and every speck of dirt. Then she'd moved on to the dishes. She needed a stepping stool just to reach the sink, but she did them. The dishes clanged together as she cleaned them, one by one, scrubbing away at the disgusting stuck-on food. She hated it, but that was the point of being punished. Her fingers were already wrinkling up like prunes. Yet, she was still determined not to complain, even once.

 _'Why do I make such stupid promises...?'_ She wondered.

Something caught her attention. She heard a loud commotion coming from outside. It sounded like yelling... Pulling her hands out of the murky dish water and drying them off with a ragged old hand towel, Shiori made her way out into the hall. She was sure the rest of the dishes could wait until later.

A faint orange glow had garnered the attention of many of the Nuns already. They'd noticed it outside the windows. It seemed to start just beyond the patch of land that their Monastery was planted on. At first, they'd believed it to be the hues of the setting sun, but there seemed to be something particularly bright about the sunset tonight. Then they'd realized the horrifying truth...

 _The forest surrounding their Monastery had been set ablaze._

Marines poured forth from seemingly out of nowhere. They'd survived the long trek across the frozen tundra, so they were clearly here for a reason. The Nuns immediately began to panic. They had already been anticipating an attack, as retribution for what they'd done to the first platoon that had come out. They'd already been gathering wood from the forest and fashioning it into weapons, the most popular of which being bow and arrow sets.

There were many among their Order who were very skilled in archery. They didn't need any orders from their Elder to know that they were to fight back. They had all been over this possibility many times. They were already lining up along the windows and ledges. Several had even ventured out onto the rooftops. But they were forced to retreat back inside when there was a flurry of bullets, all fired at once. Nuns' screams could be heard. Someone in the Marines had a machine gun, and was putting it to good use. He was perched on top of one of their outer walls. He had good aim.

Everyone scrambled to go outside to keep the intruders out of the Monastery. But dodging bullets while fighting wasn't easy, and some of the Nuns were already hit. They saw that the Marines had set fire to the closest trees and underbrush, surrounding them and effectively trapping them. They were slowly burning their way toward the center, creating a ring of fire around the buildings and walls.

Then they noticed the second rank of Marines... They were mostly men, but there appeared to also be some females mixed in with them. Some of them used an ancient technique known as Haki, to jump high into the air. They were dropping something... The Nuns could only look up in terror, as they threw down flaming Molotov cocktails. The glass bottles were filled with liquor and stuffed with old rags, before being lit on fire and thrown. They exploded upon impact, spreading the alcohol everywhere, and setting everything below them on fire too.

Many of the Nuns had already been taken out by the men with machine guns, but some of them still remained. Others' dresses were caught on fire by the flaming bottles of booze that were raining down on them from above. It was an all-out assault! The Nuns didn't know what they could do, but their archers were still trying to shoot as many of the Marines as they could. Sometimes they were successful, but it was hard to aim while everyone was scurrying around trying to put out fires that had sprung up.

"Hurry!" A Nun yelled, while launching a flurry of arrows from her longbow. "We've got to get them to leave! Force them back!"

"We need to put those fires out first!" Another added. "They're spreading everywhere!" She was busy tending to a wound she had gotten on her arm.

"The Monastery is burning!" Someone cried in the distance.

"There's some water from our well, take it over there, hurry up!"

Each of them scrambled to do as they'd been ordered. The men were jeering at them and saying nasty things, but they ignored it. They had to protect the Monastery, first and foremost. They were surrounded, and each knew they were most likely done for, but they went out to fight and defend their home, regardless.

There was a guy walking around with two bottles in his hands. He was one of the men who had used Haki to bomb the Monastery with flaming bottles of booze. His stance was instantly recognizable to many of the more experienced Nuns. It was the classic starting pose for the Drunken Fist technique. He began swatting away the women that surrounded him, causing them to fall like flies... His movements were very hard to read. But they soon gained the upper hand on him. Drunken Fist style was no match for their specialty, Baransu Jujitsu.

He continued to try to fight them off, armed with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and rum in the other. It must have tasted terrible... He kept drinking to fuel his incessant rage. He seemed pretty balanced, but eventually the Nuns won that round. As they finished several tricky fighting maneuvers, he fell to the ground, unconscious. His comrades scattered, fearful of the veiled ladies' inherent fighting abilities, now that they'd seen them take out such a strong opponent.

Another man with long black hair was walking around and laughing maliciously, while wielding an enormous flamethrower. His cackles filled the chill night air, as he set everything around him ablaze with ease. He looked like a demon... It was clearly helping the Monastery to burn even faster. The Nuns knew they were most likely outmatched, but they had no other choice than to go out fighting.

Some Marines were running around just slitting their throats, or in some cases, trying to. Many of them were also taken care of, but it was a constant struggle. The fight was going back and forth. There was another onslaught of Molotov cocktails. Everything was burning up before they could possibly do anything about it. Their precious Monastery, their last place of refuge, was being systematically burned to the ground.

Shiori ran outside the moment she heard all of the noise. "What's going on out here?" She asked, a look of shock and panic spreading across her face.

No one took the time to answer her. They were too busy fighting for their lives. The attack had happened so suddenly. There were lots of people scrambling everywhere. This had to be some kind of nightmare... Everything was burning, all around her. The flames were already working to consume the outer buildings. She knew she had to get out of there... But once outside, she realized there was no way out! All of the areas surrounding the Monastery were on fire too. The flames were too high to jump over and too thick to get past.

While she was looking around and taking everything in, Shiori stumbled. Her boots caused her to trip in the snow. She'd been running too fast and not paying attention to where she was going. So much was happening around her... And being fairly clumsy anyway certainly didn't help any. Then she noticed that she'd actually tripped over a fallen Marine. His dead eyes stared up at her, glazed over and empty...

"Aaahhhh!" She let out a horrified scream, as she fell onto the freezing ground.

The snow around the Monastery was melting, leaving behind many puddles. It was just a wet mess. Just as she'd fallen, she felt something whoosh past, over her head. She looked up to see a giant boomerang, with blades on either side, as it whizzed back past her. A strange man on the far side of the grounds caught it, and threw it again at a group of Nuns who rushed by. It caught one of them in the leg, slicing off her limb just below the knee. The woman bled out in mere seconds, losing consciousness as soon as she hit the ground.  
Whether it was from the wound or the impact was hard to tell.

Shiori winced when she realized that she'd just come very close to death again. That strange weapon had almost gotten her. She didn't know what to do, but staying out here was probably a bad idea. Her eyes widened, taking in the surreal scene, as a feeling of dread made itself known in the pit of her stomach.

Meanwhile, Michiko was inside, frantically looking for Shiori... She and Chiaki had split up, in order to cover more ground. She'd already taken out a good number of Marines on her way. The more she could disarm or disable, the better off they would be, in the long run. She knew she needed to find Shiori, since one of those other men that she'd encountered in the forest had said they were after her. There was no telling what kind of danger she could be in!

"Help!" There was a voice echoing from the top of the stairwell. "Someone, please!"

"Shut up, you stupid bitch..." A man's stern voice was then followed by the sound of metal grating against metal and wood.

She ran into the medic's office, just in time to catch the end of a scuffle. There was a Marine who had ensnared Ruhi in chains. It appeared to be his specialty. The redhead struggled to free herself, in vain.

"Stop it, let her go!" Michiko screamed at them.

But it was too late. It was no use for her to fight them off. There was another Marine in the room, and he looked really strong. He had huge muscles and his hair was styled into a wild mohawk. All in all, he looked really intimidating. And that wasn't the worst part...

The Marine who'd used the chains to bind her in place had already left through the other exit. It seemed he'd just trapped her there for the other man to dispose of her. And he seemed to be doing a pretty good job. The man with the mohawk held two enormous maces, one in each hand. He proceeded to hit Ruhi with them, repeatedly. He looked over at Michiko, who was still standing in the doorway, and laughed sadistically, as he did it. It looked like he was using some type of armament Haki on his weapons to fortify them.

"Wait right there," He told Michiko and several other Nuns who had appeared behind her. "And I'll be with you shortly, lass. Heheh..."

"Stop it..." His current victim whispered, barely able to speak anymore. She was covered in blood and bruises. "Let them go... You monster..."

"Oh? A monster, am I? Let's see how scary of a monster I can be, then."

He then began a series of quick attacks, designed to inflict the most painful damage possible. Poor Ruhi had already lost a lot of blood, so this didn't bode well for her. Each blow collided with her skin, removing it, along with veins, sinew, and bits of muscle and bone. He started near her feet and worked his way up to her neck. Finally, he finished her off with a crushing double blow to the head.

Ruhi slumped over in her chains, clearly defeated. She was no longer breathing.

It was all Michiko could do just to keep her composure... It had all happened so fast, before she could get to her. She ran frantically from the room. She knew that she couldn't protect the other Nuns from whatever that guy was about to do. She'd been watching his fighting style to see if she could beat him. He was clearly too strong of an opponent for her.

She had decided it was completely hopeless. She would never find Shiori now, the girl was probably already taken prisoner or worse... These men had already shown just how ruthless they were. They seemed to want to deliberately kill off all of the Nuns. Those were probably their orders, to destroy the entire Monastery...

Michiko knew there was no way out. She'd already been outside to check the surrounding areas, and just as she'd suspected, they were closed in. A ring of fire would prevent their escape, while the Marines slaughtered them all like cattle. Well, it was more like shooting fish in a barrel, technically.

Unable to bear the thought of dying in the same fashion that Ruhi had, she ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. She stumbled down them, not caring that she'd left some of her Sisters to die. It was probably already too late to save them. It had been too late for their medic by the time she'd arrived. She didn't like to think of herself as a coward, but her first instinct had been to run away. She couldn't take it... This was too much, even for her.

Michiko ran into one of the side rooms, closing herself off in the parlor. It didn't look like anyone was in there. They'd only made it into the main rooms so far... _Good._ That might buy her some time...

Hurriedly, she tried to hide herself. There weren't very many places she could fit. She thought maybe she could hide behind the curtains, but that was one of the first places they would look. And it would be very noticeable too. She saw the sofas on the far side of the room, and made a mad dash to try to squeeze herself under one. She was halfway there, when she felt someone grab her ankle from behind.

"Well, well, well... What have we here?" A really tall redheaded Marine sneered at her.

She looked into his eyes as he pulled her up, they were a very odd color... He picked her up like she was just a rag doll and held her still in front of him. He held several large spears in his other hand, but he tossed them aside. They fell onto one of the sofas with a clattering sound, as they hit one another. He wore black leather fingerless gloves, which seemed to make handling the spears easier.

The same Marine who had tied up Ruhi in chains earlier peeked his head in the door. "Need some help there, boss?"

"Perfect timing," He smirked. "Yeah, chain her up! Make sure it's nice and tight too."

"What do you _want_ from us?!" Michiko shrieked, her every thought nothing but pure panic. "Just leave us be! We don't want to hurt you!"

"That's rich, coming from you... Personally, I don't give a damn about these other idiots. You're actually the one I've been looking for!"

"What... What do you mean?" Her great big green eyes widened, as she struggled frantically.

Chains clanged around on the hardwood floor, scraping against each other, while his subordinate rapidly encircled her with them. He fastened them around her chest and waist, and then secured her limbs. Her legs were tied together and her arms were tied to her sides. She couldn't move at all.

Her assailant waited for the other man to finish tying her up and leave, before he made his move. He grabbed the chains, yanking her in close to him.

"Please let me go! I haven't done anything to you!" Michiko cried.

"Oh, but you have..." He got even closer, right in her face. "And I want to ask you a few things. Do you recall the day, several weeks, maybe about a month and a half ago, when the first Marine platoon came to your precious little 'Monastery'?" He practically spat the word at her.

"Y-yes..." She answered, trembling all over. The chains rattled with her effort. Michiko knew that she could never forget that day.

"And did you perhaps confront a man by the name of Lieutenant Kumamoto, by any chance?"

Grim recognition flashed in her eyes. That was the first time a Marine had ever pulled a gun on her. She remembered his name. He was one of first few people that she'd ever actually killed. "Yes, I remember him." Though she wished she didn't.

"First off, I want you to know my name... It's Commander Xerod Lee Kumamoto. That was my older brother that you killed that day. Can you guess why I'm here now?"

"B-because you... want revenge?"

"Damned straight I want revenge! And I'm going to get it, too..." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Shiori had rushed back inside and headed straight for the kitchen. She figured that was the most logical place for her to stay, considering it was where she'd been assigned to do her chores. Maybe someone else might have some kind of plan to escape? She would be better off if she could find Chiaki and Michiko, she knew they were really strong. Most of all, she just wanted to be with her family during this crisis.

She'd had to dodge several Marines on her way through the Monastery. Some of the other Nuns had protected her and held them off long enough for her to slip away. She was grateful for that, but she hoped they wouldn't be hurt because of her.

As she was running by, everything was just one big blur... Many places inside the large castle were on fire. The place probably wasn't going to last very much longer. Smoke was starting to leech into the main halls, from everywhere. They were burning the place to the ground, from the outside in! She knew it wasn't safe, but something had made her go back... She couldn't go forward, unable to leave because they had everything blocked off. When she'd gone outside, she'd seen that the Marines had them surrounded on all sides.

"Hey!" A male voice echoed from somewhere close by. "I've heard you Nuns were really flexible... Maybe I should unchain you, so you can show me." This was followed by menacing laughter. "But nah! This is way too much fun, hahaha!"

"You're disgusting!" A weakened, fading female voice responded. "Keep your... filthy hands off me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that..."

"Aaahhhh!"

 _'Michiko!'_

She recognized those screams instantly. She wasn't paying much attention to the words, but the voice was unmistakably Michiko's. Shiori ran to the room she thought it was coming from. She knew she had to be careful... She saw a redheaded man with a piercing gaze standing over her Sister. He leered at her, walking around her, circling her like a wolf circles it's prey. He was holding some long, sharp weapons.

To her horror, Shiori saw that there was blood everywhere. Michiko's feet didn't even touch the ground. She was being kept up by a large pike or spear of some kind. It appeared to only be strung through the chains that held her in place. He was currently driving a large spike through her legs, causing her to scream and writhe in agony. Each moment he was torturing her in a new way. He'd already sliced open her face, cutting her all over. He was letting the blood out slowly, to prolong her death. To make things even worse, fire was slowly spreading throughout the room.

"Are you ready to die, you bitch?!" The man slapped her across the face. "Are you ready to die in the same brutal, heartless way that you killed my brother? Are you? Huh?"

Michiko looked away defiantly, saying nothing. And in doing so, saying _everything..._

 _'Stop it... Don't hurt her anymore! You jerk, you... BASTARD!'_

Shiori wanted to cry out, to yell at him to stop it, but she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear. She'd hidden herself under a small table that they had out in the hall. All she could do was watch the man torture Michiko, completely helpless to do anything about it. If she did anything, she knew she would be next. She couldn't even let them know she was there. And yet, for some reason, she was unable to tear her eyes away from the gruesome scene.

The man had speared Michiko multiple times, and all she could do was scream. Several of the spear-like weapons had been run through her midsection, going in from just above her hips on either side. They crisscrossed in an 'X' shape, coming out from her back. The pain must have been unfathomable. There were two aimed straight at her neck, limiting her ability to struggle much. Michiko's habit had been torn away and she was covered from head to toe in bright red liquid. It looked like her assailant hadn't even been hit once.

 _'He must be very strong...'_ Shiori did her best to silence her own thoughts from creeping in. _'Why doesn't she fight back? Can't she move?! What should I do? I can't... I can't do anything... He'll do that to me too, he'll kill me if he knows I'm here.'_

She hoped maybe someone else would come along who could save her. But there was no one else around... All of the Nuns had fled the Monastery in panic, only to be slaughtered outside. And the Marines had chased most of them out, killing everyone who got in their way. These were not good men.

The sofa behind them was already going up in flames. This guy didn't have much longer to finish the deed, if he was going to. Every time the flames loomed closer, Shiori was silently hoping that maybe he would catch on fire too. But no such luck...

The man had slowly been setting up a series of spears on the other side of the room, in between taking his jabs at her. They were sticking straight up from the other sofa, which had been ruined, keeping them from falling over. He picked up the long spear that was run through Michiko's chains, holding her up.

"It's time to end things..." The Marine declared.

In a final blow, he lifted her high overhead, and slammed her down onto the tops of the spears he had set up, effectively impaling her entire body all at once. He knew he'd hit some vital organs. With a final twisted laugh, he picked up a smaller spear from the ground and lit it using the fire that was all around them. He tossed it haphazardly onto the sofa where Michiko was. Then, without another word, he left the room.

Shiori breathed a small sigh of relief when he used a side exit, going toward the main hall that would lead him outside. At least she hadn't been spotted yet. But that was the least of her worries.

She rushed into the room as soon as she was sure the bad man had really left, trying to get to Michiko... But she couldn't reach her in time. One of the beams holding up the ceiling fell with a loud cracking sound, and was now blocking her. The flames were too high for her to jump over. The young girl quickly attempted to use her snow abilities, summoning it to begin falling in the room, but it was of no use. The snowflakes just hit the flames and disappeared with a fizzle. She wasn't strong enough to put out the flames, they had spread too far and grown way too large.

Michiko saw her, just then, her eyes lighting up with hope for a moment. She couldn't speak due to all the pain she was in, and it looked like one of the spears might have pierced a lung too. She could barely breathe. But she'd managed to free just one of her arms from the chains, and she reached out a hand... Her fingers stretched out toward Shiori, if only she could reach just a little bit farther...

"Sh-Shiori-...chan..." The older Nun smiled at her. "Be... safe... Run. Protect your... self... "

" _Michikoooooo!_ " She wailed.

Shiori reached out with her own little hand too, but they couldn't touch. The flames were growing larger, and she knew that Michiko's life was fading. Blood trickled down from her many fatal wounds. Eventually, she slumped over, not moving anymore. The flames began to consume what was left of her. Shiori pulled away. It was too late... It had already been too late to save her Sister, by the time she'd arrived.

"I wish I weren't such a coward..." She whispered to herself.

Another loud noise was coming from behind her. It sounded like someone was dragging chains across the floors. Shiori ran away from it, from the entire horrifying scene, cursing herself for being too weak to help her loved ones.

She went straight for the kitchen. She passed by a few other rooms, but there didn't appear to be anyone inside. No one alive, anyway. She had noticed there were many Nuns who were already burned to death or killed in various ways. She was in shock from seeing all of this and she didn't know what to do. So she went back to the place she'd been told to stay, thinking it was most likely still her best option.

As soon as she made it there, she felt a flood of relief. There was Lady Chiaki, waiting for her on the other side of the room. She was crouched down behind a long counter, between the sink area in the back in the back and the cabinets where they kept utensils. Several Marines lied in her wake, all of them dead.

"I may be old, but I took care of them..." She panted, explaining the sight of their corpses to the little girl who was staring at them. All Shiori could do was cling to her, terrified. Chiaki returned her embrace, holding the little girl close. "I'm glad you're okay. We've got to get you out of here, child."

"Ch-Chiaki-sama... I'm... I'm s-scared!"

"I know, dear. I am too. It will be okay. You've just got to be brave for a little while longer..."

"What can we do?! We c-can't get out, we- Th-they have the exits blocked and... There's f-fire, and I-"

"Calm down," Chiaki ran her fingers through her long silken hair, talking to her as a mother would speak to her own child. "The fight escalated so quickly, there wasn't much any of us could do. We thought we were strong enough to take on anything... But we were wrong."

"I, I just-"

"Listen to me... There's a great big world out there, Shiori-tan... Please never let anyone hold you back from your dreams. Go out there and make a life worth living. Don't become stuck in this stuffy old Monastery, between these dusty aging walls, like me... I know I said that you should always stay here, but I was wrong. I see that now. Once all of this is over... I want you to forget about all of this. Get out there and live your life, have an adventure! And never return to this place!"

"I-I'll do my best, Chiaki-sama!"

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself?"

"I w-will, but... I've s-seen Michiko-chan, a-and... She's... She's dead!" The tears just would not stop. Shiori was a blubbering mess. She was too upset to be able to focus on anything else right now.

"Now I know it's difficult, Shiori-chan, but you've got to listen to me, okay? We need to-"

Before they could continue their conversation or make any kind of game plan, someone passed nearby in the hallway. They were coming toward the two trapped Nuns... Shiori had never been so frightened in all of her young life. She could tell just by his footsteps or something... It was like she could actually feel the sheer power that this man exuded.

Chiaki began to frantically whisper to her, her voice sounding half broken. " _Damn!_ There's no time!" The Elder let her go, opening the pantry door and quickly shoving her inside. "Hide in here, and _do not_ come out, no matter what! This pantry is partially fire-resistant to help protect our food supply in an emergency. You can lock it from the inside. I don't care what you see or hear, stay there and be _very_ quiet. Don't make a sound. Can you do that for me?"

Shiori knew she had to be brave. She nodded, the silent tears still flooding down the sides of her face. She let out a small whimper, and did as she'd been instructed, locking the bolt on the inside of the pantry to make sure it would stay closed.

It wasn't big enough for an adult to fit into, but she seemed to fit quite nicely. She crawled toward the back, hiding behind some stacks of canned goods, to the best of her ability. She leaned forward just enough to be able to see through a small crack. She could see and hear everything that was going on outside, but they couldn't see her at all. And the pantry was so small, she was sure they'd never think to look for anyone hiding inside of it.

Just after she'd locked herself inside, a big tall man had shown up. He had short brown hair and a small scruffy beard. He was really scary... Shiori tried to stifle a whimper, when she saw him towering over Chiaki. The man had the same white and blue cap as the rest of the Marines, but there was something different about him. He had a large white Marine coat draped across his shoulders. He wore a bright red suit under it. The golden buttons that adorned his oddly colored uniform shined in the light from the fire that surrounded them.

"Where is she?" He asked, his face stoic and unwavering.

"Where is who?"

"You _know_ who. The girl. She came this way... Where has she gone?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," The Elder feigned ignorance. "There's no one here but me and the Marines I've killed."

"Well now..." He smirked, approaching her menacingly. "That does pose a problem for both of us, doesn't it?"

Chiaki faced down her adversary with bravery. She seemed to know who he was, already knowing that she didn't stand the slightest chance of winning. The elderly Nun tried anyway, launching herself at him in a full assault of the highest level of Baransu Jujitsu. Shiori watched from her hiding place inside the cabinet. It was like watching a beautiful dance, at first, and then she went in for the kill.

The man blocked her every move with ease. He didn't even seem the least bit bothered by her attempts.

"Leave this place!" Chiaki hissed, accusingly. "You're the one in charge, aren't you? You should not have disturbed one of the Goddess Ineheht's sacred shrines! This is a place of worship, and you have defiled it!"

"I've done no such thing. I did give the orders to attack your people, that's true, but I'm not going back on any of it. What I am doing is for a just cause. Simple as that."

The man looked like he was starting to sweat. The flames didn't seem to bother him very much. All of a sudden, he began to melt! His skin turned a heated red, and a glowing, dripping yellow undertone soon followed. It was like his body was becoming fluid... Shiori didn't know what the heck was happening or how he could do that and still survive.

He moved back and balled up his fist. It looked like he was getting ready to launch a massive attack. Chiaki tried to run away then, but it was too late. She was caught in the back of the head and a steady stream of red hot liquid poured from his body all over her. Blisters came up on her skin. She was being burned alive!

She screamed out in agony, as the seeping liquid continued to burn her, right down to her very bones. There was no escape from it. The red hot magma seeped in through everywhere. She was still trying to crawl away from it, but eventually she just stopped moving. The man's body went back to normal. It was as if nothing had happened.

It was horrifying for Shiori, having to watch the person she loved the most be killed right in front of her. She didn't know his name, but she knew that she would never be able to forget his face, for as long as she lived.

 _'He's not a true Marine, he's a villain!'_ Were her only coherent thoughts, at the moment. They were followed by a silent mantra of _'Leave, leave, leave!'_

Stricken with terror, Shiori waited, holding her breath to see what he would do now. The man looked around, searching through many of the cabinets and hiding places in the kitchen. He didn't find anyone or anything of value. Her nerves were instantly on edge, as he came to the pantry, attempting to open it. He rattled the door so hard that he'd almost pulled it off it's hinges. Luckily, the bolts held, and he soon moved on to search elsewhere.

The man didn't seem to have much time left. The flames were closing in on them, even though some of them were already beginning to die down. He maintained a calm demeanor the entire time, not even seeming to care that he'd just wiped out the entire Monastery. There was no one left to fight him. It appeared that the Elder hadn't been lying and there really was no one else here.

Inside the pantry, Shiori was freaking out... Everything was spinning, the edges of her vision were going dark. She didn't know if it was from the smoke or being upset or what, but she had to fight the overwhelming urge to vomit. She hyperventilated, barely able to breathe...

And suddenly, the world went dark. 

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so difficult for me to write... It wasn't easy to kill off so many characters in only one chapter, but I did it. Don't worry, it was all for a reason which will be revealed as the plot progresses. This story doesn't focus on too much gore throughout, it's mostly only the beginning and just at certain parts. This concludes the second arc of this story (there are about 16 different story arcs that I have planned for this, with varying lengths). The next chapter might take a little longer than usual, since I have to go back over all the plans for the next arc and make sure I know what I'm doing. But I'll try to have it done as soon as I possibly can. I'm really enjoying this story and I hope you are too.**

 **Has anyone figured out the identity of the man who killed Chiaki? I guess it's probably pretty obvious, lol. But I didn't want to give it away just yet. What will Shiori do now? You'll have to wait and see! ;D**

 **-Kaline**


	6. A New Dawn

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A New Dawn**

Slowly, she felt her consciousness returning to her. Sleepy mauve eyes opened, peering at the scene in front of her. It was still dark. Shiori tried to remember where she was... She knew so many bad things had happened. It was like waking up out of a nightmare. For a brief moment, she hoped that the previous events had actually been a nightmare, but everything felt all too real.

There was a wall in front of her, and then her stomach hit her throat. There was a sudden tightness in her chest. She knew... _It was real._ She was still inside the pantry. She peered through the small crack in the wall, not seeing anyone. It appeared to have extended a bit from where that awful man had hit it, hairline cracks forming on both sides of the older one. Hesitantly, she opened the door. Smoke was still settling all around her. Apparently they hadn't burned down the entire Monastery, just most of it. The sun was only just rising when she woke up.

Shiori felt fresh tears well up when she saw the place where she knew Chiaki was killed. Her beloved caretaker was now gone. All that now remained was a large scorched area with a black, tar-like hardened substance. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Chiaki-sama..." She cried, kneeling down. When she touched the black area, it was still unnaturally warm. "I... I'll n-never forget you! I'll always miss you... And I swear, I will avenge your death!"

She still remembered the Elder's last words to her. It was almost like she could still see her smiling face... _" know I said that you should always stay here, but I was wrong. I see that now. Once all of this is over... I want you to forget about all of this. Get out there and live your life, have an adventure! And never return to this place!"_

"I... I'll do what you wanted! I'll be good, and try my best, I promise!"

With one last sniffle, Shiori eventually willed herself to get up. She couldn't afford to stay there too long. She had to make sure it was safe to come out. If there were any Marines still lurking around, she didn't want to make the mistake of letting them see her.

She left the smoky kitchen behind, going from room to room and frantically searching for anyone who might still be among the living. Everything she passed looked so unreal; familiar, yet strangely warped. It was like walking through hell!

"H-hello? Is anyone here?!" Shiori called out, but received no answer. "Anyone at all? Siiiiisteeeers? Helloooo?!"

She passed the room where Michiko had been, but she knew better than to go in there. She couldn't bring herself to even look. There could only be a horrible sight that awaited her there. She'd only managed a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was there, and she caught sight of the spears that were still protruding from everywhere, before it made her sick to her stomach. She left that area hastily, knowing there was no possible way anyone could survive that. She was in a hurry to find any others who might have managed to escape or live through the sudden attack.

For a while, she wandered the grounds, looking for survivors. All she found were the remains of those who had fought so bravely to protect their home. It looked like the Marines had taken the bodies of their fallen comrades with them. There were still some small dying flames around the edges of the underbrush surrounding the Monastery. It was snowing heavily now, and most of the fires had gone out. Many of the outer buildings had burned down completely. Bodies littered the ground everywhere. She wanted to give everyone a proper burial, but there were so many that had fallen... She was too small to lift any of them.

Satisfied that there was no one left who could help her either, Shiori slowly trudged back inside. Her head hung in defeat, her shoulders slumped, and she sighed loudly to herself. A horrifying realization settled in.

 _'Those Marines... They... They killed everyone!'_ She couldn't even bring herself to speak. _'There's no one else here. So what now? I can't stay here by myself. I'll have to leave. I've got no choice but to do what Chiaki-sama said...'_

She didn't like the idea of leaving her home, but she had no other choice. Soon the supplies would be used up and she couldn't do everything herself anyway. She would have no way to survive out here in the freezing tundra alone. There was also the possibility that the men might come back looking for her, at some point. And she wouldn't be able to face them by herself. She had to go to Drum Kingdom, and find someone who could help her, although she probably wouldn't feel safe staying there either.

With newfound resolve, Shiori ventured toward the place where the stairwell that led to their bedrooms and the medic's office used to be. She had a feeling Ruhi wasn't alive either. But she needed to get to their rooms to see if there was anything of value she could salvage. She knew she needed supplies to make it all the way to Drum Kingdom. And that was the only place anywhere nearby. She'd never been there herself, so she was already lost.

"A-Anyone here?! Say something, if you can hear me?" Still, no one answered her haunting calls. It was eerie.

Everything around her was burned to a crisp. The stairs had collapsed on themselves, and most of the upper rooms, including the medic's office, had crumbled and fallen below. Ruhi's operating room had been buried under a pile of rubble. No one could have survived that. It looked like Chiaki's suite was still mostly in tact... Shiori climbed over the fallen debris, going one step at a time, until she finally managed to find a way up. Crawling over the rocks and fallen columns proved to be a challenge, but she did it.

The first place she checked was the treasury in the hall, to see if there was any money left. As she'd expected, it was completely empty. Every trinket had been taken, every last Beri removed... There was nothing of value left. The Marines had picked the place clean before it burned. It was sort of creepy the way everything was charred and blackened.

Shiori remembered a little-known secret that Chiaki had once let her in on... She kept a secret stash hidden away under her floorboards. It wasn't much, but it was something. From all the stories Michiko had told her, she knew she would need that if she wanted to do anything in the outside world. Once she'd entered the room, she almost teared up again at the sight of Chiaki's belongings. She'd come in here a lot when she was much smaller, whenever she heard an unexplained noise at night or had nightmares. She still wished the whole ordeal _had_ been a nightmare...

Trying not to dwell on it, the little girl used a small half-burned plank she'd found to pry up the floorboards in the spot Chiaki had once shown her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar wooden box. It was decorated with kittens carved into it in intricate patterns. It had a clasp on the front holding it closed. When she opened it, she found it to be full of money and sparkly jewels. Luckily, it hadn't been touched. The gemstones glimmered in the light, before falling prey to the encroaching darkness when the lid was closed, the latch redone.

Shiori took it with her. She rummaged through Chiaki's closet and found the large duffel bags she sometimes used for traveling. They would work better than suitcases. Since they had long straps, she should be able to drag them behind her on the ground. Being very small, she could probably only carry two at the most.

She placed the box with the money in it inside one of the bags. She took her own small habits and put a few of them on top of the box to cover it. Then she grabbed an extra pair of boots from under the bed. She also found a map lying on the Elder's nightstand. It was hand-drawn on some very old paper but it looked extremely detailed. There was a crude picture of the Monastery, opposite a bright red circle around some buildings that were marked 'Drum Kingdom'. Rummaging through the drawer beneath it, she eventually came across the other thing she was looking for, a compass. She'd been trained how to find her way through the forest, should she ever need to. On her way out, she grabbed a canteen for water. She was nothing, if not resourceful.

She tried to go into Michiko's room, but the door had been sealed closed during the fire. But she was in luck... There was a large column that had fallen and punctured the wall, allowing her to enter. The small girl used her dexterity to climb the pillar and go through the hole it had made.

Michiko's room was a mess. It looked like someone had gone through her things. Her dresser was overturned, but Shiori grabbed as many clothes as she could. She also went through her closet and took as many Nun habits and as she could fit into her duffel bag. She knew they wouldn't fit her right now, but she was thinking ahead. She also brought some extra blankets for warmth. It was a long way to Drum Kingdom and it would be cold out there, even for her.

Pausing in her steps, she removed her veil and threw it on Michiko's bed. She took a brief moment to remember these people and all they had done for her. This was the place where she'd grown up, and these people had been her family, for her entire life... It was hard to say goodbye, but she knew she would have to be strong and move on.

 _'There will be time to deal with my feelings later. Now to make one last stop by the kitchen...'_ Shiori thought, rushing back to it with a sense of dread.

She fought her way through all the devastation, forcing herself not to dwell on the fact that the others were gone. She tried to tell herself that this wasn't permanent, that she was just going on a trip and would be back soon... The same as they had.

She found that most of the food outside the pantry had been burned up or stolen. The thought of those cruel Marines getting fat from the Nuns' food supply really made her angry... But Shiori had to salvage what she could, before they really did come back. She didn't know how long she would have, so she'd just have to make do.

In the cabinet, there were a few apples and some freshly baked bread. She also found some canned goods, mostly corn, potatoes, and beans, in the pantry. There was some aged cheese toward the back and some dried beef jerky that they'd probably purchased in town. There wasn't much else that didn't require preparation. Shiori took what she could, along with a can opener and some eating utensils.

After filling her canteen in the sink, she put everything into the bags and decided she had to leave now. She was already pretty tired after her ordeal yesterday, but it was no use staying any longer and it wasn't safe either. She went outside and turned back to look at the ruins that lied behind her.

"I'm so sorry everyone..." She rubbed tears out of her eyes, taking one last look at the Monastery where she'd spent her childhood. "I have to leave now. Goodbye..." 

* * *

Shiori was glad that she'd gotten out of there. Watching everything she'd ever loved being taken from her, seeing everyone die horribly gruesome deaths at the hands of their enemies, witnessing the entire obliteration of her home, all of it was too much... All she knew was that she had to leave before the same thing happened to her. Thinking about the others was just too sad. She couldn't stand it. She tried to keep busy, in an effort to distract herself from all of it.

She trekked through the beautiful snow-covered forest, with steady determination behind her calm facade. Because she'd gotten an early start, she had almost all day to make it as far as possible. However, she wanted to take it easy so she wouldn't catch up with the Marines. Using the map and compass to find her way was a challenge, but she eventually got the hang of it. It looked like she was heading Southwest, toward her destination. The Monastery was slightly Northeast of Drum Kingdom, so that made sense.

Shiori needed to find a weapon of some sort too, but all of the weapons had been picked clean from the battleground. She was sure the Marines had probably taken everything they could salvage. She was nearing the part of the forest where she'd encountered the willow tree spirit, and it gave her an idea...

Creeping closer, she ventured to the part of the forest that she'd sworn she would never return to. This time there was no voice calling out to her, no one watching her. She felt completely isolated and alone. Perhaps the Nymph had sensed her anger, and perhaps he didn't, but either way, he didn't say a word. Shiori felt like he was probably asleep.

Leaving her duffel bags behind momentarily, she ran up and grabbed one of the blades that was stuck in his trunk. She figured that removing only one wouldn't do much harm. She'd scurried away quickly after that, back to edge of the clearing. To her surprise, he didn't seem to stir. She made her way further downstream, to a place where the edge of the trees met the riverbank. The water was still frozen, but it cast a decent reflection when she gazed into it.

The Nymph hadn't tried to chase her or call out to her. Shiori felt that she'd gotten the better of him, and she inspected the weapon she'd managed to snag. It was just a dagger, but it was better than nothing. It was a decent size with a slightly curved blade and a large golden handle. It was clumsy for her to wield due to her small hands but she felt like she would grow into it eventually. She wanted to test the sharpness of the blade, and she also knew that she'd need to change her appearance...

She had heard that when some warriors left behind their homes, they would cut their hair. It was tradition for Nuns of their Order to do so as well when they left the Monastery to live at another one. According to legend, the Nun wouldn't be fully accepted at the nw Monastery until her hair grew all the way back to it's previous length.

Shiori wasn't sure how to do it, but she'd had her hair cut before, and she also knew the blade should be sharp enough. Taking a fist full of her long silvery hair, she pulled it into a ponytail in the back... With a sense of finality, she placed the blade of the dagger against the base of it, and with a small swing, she hacked it straight through. It took a few more tries to get all of it to a somewhat uniform length, but she managed it.

 _'This is it...'_ Shiori thought. _'This is the end. There's no going back now.'_

Her locks fell off, and one by one, they drifted away. Several clumps were carried on the wind, back toward the willow tree. It seemed to catch on one of the branches, which curled around it protectively, holding onto her locks. She'd failed to notice it, however.

Looking into the dark ice of the river, she noticed that it made her look slightly older. She saw the beauty mark on the left side of her face, just below her eye, and the way her hair hung, fluffing up a bit in the back. It fell much shorter than before, coming to just below her ears, and above her shoulders. It gave her a sort of messy look, but it suited her. The rest of her hair was almost the same length as her bangs now, falling just a bit short since she'd worn them quite long before. She knew the Marines would most likely still recognize her, but it was the best she could do on such short notice and with such limited resources.

With that, she continued walking through the woods, hoping she would be able to find the Kingdom she was searching for. She had an awful feeling, and she hoped nothing bad would happen. Most of it was probably from memories, if anything. Try as she might, she couldn't shake them. She felt lost and completely alone. All she could do was follow the map, use the compass, keep going, and hope for the best.

After an entire day spent walking with few breaks, she eventually decided to make camp for the night. She dragged her duffel bags behind her, leaving two deep trenches in the fallen snow. She found a low-hanging branch and tossed a blanket over it. That was the best she could really do, given the circumstances... She just hoped no wild animals would bother her. She made a small bed by clearing away the snow under her shelter and placing several blankets under it. She made herself a pillow from rolled up Nuns' habits.

When night fell, she could hear the distant call of wolves. They howled loudly, their cadence echoing in the darkness. Shiori shivered, hoping they wouldn't come near her campsite. They seemed to fade away. It led her to believe the pack was traveling away from her.

Later, everything was quiet, but it still took a long time for her to fall asleep. The memories of what happened kept playing over and over in her mind, her psyche riddled with fear. Falling asleep wasn't an easy task, but it did come eventually. 

* * *

It had taken several days of travel for her to reach Drum Kingdom. She'd passed through the Drum Mountains successfully, which were labeled on the map. Their flat tops towered over everything. There was very little plant life, everything was covered in snow. She'd exhausted most of her food supply on the way there, but she was grateful it had lasted this long. Shiori's pulse quickened, as she approached the strange city. She could see buildings off in the distance and she knew she was close.

 _'I made it!'_ She thought, her eyes lighting up with hope, for the first time in several days. A sudden sickness made itself known, as a feeling of dread surged through her. _'But... Now what? I've come all this way, and I'm not sure what to do now...'_

Shiori would have to make up her mind soon, as she approached the nearby town. She wasn't sure if people would welcome her or shun her here. The nearer she got to the big intimidating buildings, the more nervous she became. She began to fidget with the straps of her duffel bags, as she dragged them across the ground. It had started to lightly snow, partially due to her abilities, although the other people were probably unaware of that...

She looked around. The buildings here were much larger than she'd expected. None were as tall as the Monastery, but some were wider. She noticed there were signs everywhere, but nothing she read on any of them made much sense. She recognized the places where she could get food and drinks, but little else.

She realized, once she'd made it to the center of town, that none of these people seemed to care about her at all. They didn't immediately kick her out of town, and that was good... But no one welcomed her either. These people acted like she didn't even exist. There were others walking around town, and going about their lives, without even noticing there was a lonely orphaned girl walking right past them. She quickly got lost in a sea of faces... For a while, it was kind of nice. She could be around people, but at the same time, be all alone.

But Shiori knew her momentary reprieve would not last. She noticed there were newspapers being strewn about, and there were wanted posters stapled to the walls on some of the buildings. She recognized them from the occasional bulletins they would get out at the Monastery. But they hadn't gotten any alerts about these. One of the posters had her picture... Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it! She stood in front of it, gawking for several minutes, while random people brushed past her.

There was a crudely-drawn sketch of a young girl that was clearly meant to represent her. The same off-red shade of eyes, the same light blue nearly-white hair, they'd even remembered her beauty mark... Granted, they'd drawn her wearing her habit and veil, it was still clear that it looked far too much like her for comfort. She did the only thing she could think of- She reached up and grabbed the corner of the poster, yanking it harshly down. She tore the page in two, and tore it again and again... Then she threw the remaining pieces into a trash can nearby.

She continued walking, hoping no one had noticed what she'd done. It wasn't long before she came to another building that had the same poster secured to it. She gasped, grabbing that one too. She quickened her pace, going from one place to the next until she realized there was no getting around this. They were everywhere, posted to each bulletin board and secured to every building.

 _'I guess I'm a criminal now. How much is my bounty anyway...?'_ She looked at the paper she held. _'Three million Beri?!'_

Going pale with fright, Shiori balled up the bounty poster, tossing it into another bin. Apparently they knew about the Marine she'd killed. The one who'd gotten away must have made it back here and told people. She was so upset that her hands were shaking... As an afterthought, she decided to keep one of the posters, and tucked it away into the side compartment of one of her bags. She kept walking, doing her best to look inconspicuous.

The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize that her next move would have to be exchanging the small bit of treasure she'd brought from the Monastery into actual currency. There had to be some place where she could do that...

"E-excuse me," She lightly pulled on a brunette woman's sleeve. She had a child with her, so she seemed pretty safe. "I was w-wondering if you could tell me where I could exchange some treasure into real money? Is there a place like that around here, miss?"

"Sorry, I don't know... I have to be going now." The woman politely excused herself, ushering her child away.

"Oh... Okay." She immediately tried the next person. "Sir, could you tell me if there's anywhere I can-"

The man drifted away, pretending not to hear her. No one was willing to talk to her. She wondered if there was some kind of problem she was unaware of. Maybe they'd already seen the posters... Her hair was a bit shorter and she wasn't wearing her veil, but that was the only difference. It probably wasn't enough. She was still wearing the little black dress and black boots.

"Hey!" A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. She turned to see a scruffy young man in torn stained clothing staring her down. His fingers were digging into her skin, tightening his grip. "Where are you going, little girl? Why aren't you with an adult?"

"Ah! Let me go!" She screamed, garnering lots of attention from the people around her. She pulled away and began to walk faster. He moved his hand, but he stayed with her, walking quickly to catch up.

"I've seen you some place before," The scruffy man explained. "You have a bounty, don't you? Oh man, just when I thought my luck had run out! Haha!"

"L-leave me alone! I don't know what you're talking about."

Shiori tried to play it off, but he wouldn't listen. A middle-aged woman in the same condition was now following her too, along with a better dressed man. They didn't even seem to care how cold it was outside. They were most likely used to it. She couldn't manage to run very fast while pulling both duffel bags. They were too heavy and would only weigh her down. But she couldn't afford to leave them behind...

"Wait, I know you..." The woman called out to her. "Hold on! I want to help you!"

"Yeah right..." Shiori muttered.

A snow flurry blew up from the streets, momentarily blinding them. She couldn't use her full powers here, not with all these people around, but she could at least use them very subtly. While they were blinded by the sheer white snow, she slipped hastily into an alley. Shiori breathed a sigh of relief when the small crowd that had been following her walked right past the alley, not even noticing. They would eventually realize she was gone, but it would be too late. She was just lucky things seemed crowded this time of day. It provided good cover.

She leaned against the wall, glad for the momentary reprieve. That was when she noticed a figure moving toward her... Crap! She was not alone in the alley. A strange old man with a big gray beard walked up to her. She saw that his teeth were beginning to yellow a bit and he was missing quite a few too.

"I heard what you said to those people earlier. What kind of treasure are ya talkin'?" His breath was horrible, and she had to move away from him, covering her face.

"W-well... I probably shouldn't be telling you."

"Oh, that's a good one!" He laughed heartily, waving a hand dismissively and slapping his knee. "They'll never let you trade it in yourself, ya know. What, with you bein' a kid and all... Least not without askin' ya a bunch of invasive questions."

"I didn't know that. Are you sure?"

"Well it ain't a good idea to stay here, that's for certain! There's a big war about to break out in Drum Kingdom."

"A... A war?" Her doll-like eyes widened considerably.

"Yep! You ain't from around here, are ya? There's a fight between Wapol, the King, and this guy who wants to overthrow him, I guess his name is Dalton or somethin' like that? Truth be told, Wapol taxes the townspeople to death. I'm here tryin' to help the rebellion however I can, but I'm only a merchant. The name's Graham, by the way!"

"I'm Shiori..." She nodded, hesitantly acknowledging his name. "Then how can you help?"

He laughed when he noticed her skeptical look. "I trade them discounted weapons, ammo, and other supplies for cheap. There's gonna be a big fight between those two soon, and that's why everyone here is so desperate for money right now. That's why they'll turn you in for that bounty, quicker than lightnin', young lady!"

"Where do Marines stand in all this?" She recalled the horrible men from before. Mostly, she just wanted to know which side she should be against.

"That's a mighty big question for such a little lady... You're pretty bright, ain't ya? The Marines are neutral, they work for the World Government. I hate the Government, myself. Would never deal with 'em!" He moved his hands into an 'X' shape, and then quickly pulled them apart in a chopping motion, to emphasize his point.

"Then what should I do? That all sounds scary..."

"There's another island not too far from here," He explained. "I'm a trader, ya see... And I could take you there, if ya like... For just about a quarter of whatever treasure ya have. What d'ya say?"

He extended a hand for her to shake, and she took it. His palm was greasy with black oil of some kid, his skin heavily calloused. She didn't want to touch it, but after staring for a moment, she shook it anyway. It felt horrible, but for some reason she wanted to laugh at the way it had stained her pale skin a dark black.

"I guess so..." She knew she sounded small and meek and scared... But it was all she could do not to just drop her bags and run. This man was still scary to her. She wasn't sure if she should trust him or not, but the townspeople here had already proven that they couldn't be trusted.

"Great! Why don't ya go get yourself a bite to eat or somethin', and meet me at the docks 'round sunset? You hang onto that treasure 'til then, okay?"

"Y-you're letting me go?"

"Don't sound so surprised, little lady!" He laughed again. "Just meet me there and I'll take ya to Dawn Island. Like I said, I'm a merchant, and that's where I'm headed next to sell some of my wares. Don't be late!"

"But how can I get food when I can't let anyone see me?"

"There's a little place down by the docks, a restaurant of sorts. Straight that'a way!" He pointed to the street behind her and into another alley across the way. "You could wait for me there and it'll probably be safe."

"Okay. It's a deal, then. Thank you very much!"

Shiori shrugged, picking up the straps of her bags once again. She needed to find a place that was safe for her to wait. If she could leave the island, that would be her best bet, since her wanted posters were everywhere here... She didn't know if the other cities would be any better, but it couldn't hurt to try. She'd been forced from her home anyway, and this place certainly didn't feel like home to her.

While she went to find the restaurant he'd told her about, she thought about the strange old man, trying to sort things out. This is all very confusing to Shiori, but she sensed that he had a good heart. She recalled the Nuns mentioning something about a rebellion in Drum Kingdom before too... She had a feeling they were mixed up in it somehow.

One the way there, she continued to avoid people as much as she could. She wished she still had her veil, now that she knew it was a bad idea to let anyone see her face. Although that might make things worse, if anyone recognized it.

Shiori went the way the old man had pointed, going as far as she could, before a snow-covered railing stopped her. It looked like there was a bridge of some sort, but it was connected to buildings, opposite the railing. She began to walk across the boards, before something below them caught her attention. She could hear water splashing... And she looked out over the railings, past the wood and nails, and she saw a ton of water. Waves were lapping at the wood below her.

 _'This must be what Michiko meant when she was talking about the ocean!'_ Her eyes were ablaze with wonder. _'Wow... It's beautiful!'_

For a while, she just stared at the incredible sight before her. It was something she'd never dreamt she would really see. The sky was clouded with snow about to fall, and it gave the water a grayish tint. White foam topped some of the waves, as they sloshed about, many of them just barely missing the edge of the boardwalk. Her duffel bags would occasionally catch on the boards as she walked, and she had to constantly stop and tend to them.

She turned around and began to look for the restaurant he'd mentioned. There didn't seem to be a lot of people around. That was good. Most of the buildings looked really old and rundown. She eventually came to one with a small sign outside. _'The Salty Dog'_ , it said in big, white letters stretched across a thin green board. Shiori didn't know what that meant, but she peeked her head inside.

There was a gloomy atmosphere hanging over the place. She could sense it. Two men sat in the back, in a cloud of smoke, with ashtrays and beer lined up on their table. It smelled terrible. The place looked more like a pub than a restaurant, but who was she to argue? Those were the only two in the entire place, aside from a very large heavyset woman with curly hair tied into a bun and thick makeup. She was leaning over the mens' table and serving them sandwiches.

Shiori walked up to her, not really saying anything. For a minute no one noticed her... She cleared her throat, trying not to be too rude.

"Oh my!" The woman cried out. "You startled me!"

"Hello... I'm... I'm here to... Um..." She stammered, not knowing where to even begin explaining things. "I-is this a restaurant?"

"Course it is! Come on in. Have a seat anywhere you'd like. Is someone joining you?"

"Ah, no... Not really. I'm just waiting for someone." Shiori sat at one of the tables by the front. She wanted to be close to the door, in case she had to leave suddenly.

"And who might that be?" The waitress wandered over with a notepad in one hand, placing the other on her hip. She snapped her chewing gum loudly, while waiting for an answer.

 _'I thought that guy said they wouldn't bother me with any annoying questions... This seems pretty annoying, I don't know.'_ She did her best to silence her thoughts.

"There's, uhh... This old man, with a big gray beard. He said to meet h-"

"Say no more, sweetheart!" The woman smiled, suddenly becoming friendlier. "The name's Matilda. You let me know if you need anything at all. If you were a friend of Graham-san's, you shoulda just said so!"

"Oh... I'm not sure, I mean I don't know him that well, but..."

"Hold on," The woman sat at the table too, taking a seat across from her. "You're here to meet him, and you don't even know him? Now you're not planning on leaving this little island, are you?"

"Actually yes... I'm going some place else."

"And do your parents know about this?"

She could read the pain across the little girl's face quite clearly. "Well... I don't have any parents. Actually... I'm an orphan."

The woman stared at her for a moment. "Oh my, you poor thing! Well you just order anything off the menu that you'd like. No questions asked. And it's on the house!"

"That sounds nice, thank you."

She didn't know what else to say. Shiori waited patiently while Matilda got up and brought her a menu. After looking it over, she decided on something simple, just a sandwich and fries. She was really hungry, but didn't want to take advantage of her kindness. She noticed the same woman going into the back to make her food. She wondered if maybe she ran this whole place by herself. She appreciated the free meal, it meant she wouldn't have to spend any of her money right away. She already had to pay the fare for being taken to the other island and she knew she would need to hang on as much as she could, even after that.

Her thoughts drifted back to the man who had told her to meet him here... What had that lady said his name was...? Gray something? Graham? Her memory with names was terrible. She had spent her whole life around people who she knew very well, after all. She wasn't sure whether or not she could really trust him. She wondered if maybe he would turn out to be a bad guy, or like the ones who had chased her for her bounty right after she'd shown up in town, but she had no idea.

 _'Guess I'll just have to wait and see... There really is no other choice. It's not like I can just stay here forever with nowhere to go.'_

Being alone with her thoughts was not necessarily a good thing. She did her best to just focus on things moment by moment, getting lost in the details. Anything to avoid thinking about what had just happened back at the Monastery. It had been several days ago, but the wounds were still fresh. Every time one of the Nuns crossed her mind, especially Chiaki or Michiko, she wanted to cry...

A few minutes later, the waitress had returned with her sandwich and fries. She'd brought her a drink too. She'd forgotten to even order one.

"Hope you like soda, it's pretty much all we have, unless you like beer. Haha!"

"Soda?" Shiori looked at the glass with the strange bubbles fizzing from the top like it was from another planet. All they'd ever had at the Monastery were things like water, tea, juice, and the occasional lemonade. "What's this?"

"You mean to tell me you've never had soda before? Where the heck are you fr-" The woman cut herself off when she remembered. "That's right, haha... I said I wasn't going to ask you anymore questions. Sorry about that."

"It's okay... But no, what is this?"

"It's sorta like... flavored syrup, but it's in this sparkling water. It's a little hard to explain, but that one's lemon-lime flavored."

Shiori put the glass to her lips, feeling how the little bubbles popped. They tickled her upper lip. She bravely tilted up the glass, letting the cool liquid soothe her parched tongue. It was weaker than lemonade, but it was sweet, and yet it had a bite to it that was hard to describe. She liked it.

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed. "But it feels a little weird. There's not alcohol in this, is there?"

"Oh my, no!" Matilda batted her plump hand in a dismissive fashion. "It's mostly intended for children, as a novelty drink, believe it or not. Strange world we live in, huh?"

"I guess so."

Shiori didn't want to talk after that. She'd been traveling for days on only the meager amount of food she'd managed to swipe from the Monastery before she'd left. She was starving! The sandwich smelled really good. She devoured it, along with the fries. Matilda had already gone off to take care of her other customers. They paid her and left a small tip. She had to clean up the table where they'd been sitting, so she left the girl alone to enjoy her meal. She could tell she probably hadn't eaten for a while. She kept casting the occasional worried glance Shiori's way while she bussed the table.

"C-could I have some more soda, please?" She asked, timidly.

"So you like it, do ya?" The waitress laughed, bringing her another glass full.

Shiori nodded. "Mm-hmm. Thank you very much."

"It's no problem at all."

She was grateful for the woman's hospitality. She'd heard it was rude to refuse a person who was offering to help you or give you something for free. She also tried not to make a pest of herself. She always tried to be as small and scarce as she could.

She watched as Matilda waited on several other customers while she was there. They seemed like mostly nice people, but there were a few shady people who came in too. She was just glad they weren't Marines. Shiori didn't talk to anyone, she just kept quiet while the waitress was busy. A lot of the customers had already cleared out by the time night began to fall. True to his word, the door swung open, and in walked the old man.

"Hi Graham!" The waitress greeted him, plucking her order tablet from inside her apron pocket. "What can I get for you?"

"Hello Tilly-chan... I see you've met my little stowaway, ehehe!" He chuckled in his usual gruff voice, looking at Shiori. Apparently, he was a regular here.

"Yeah. She's been really quiet, but she's just the sweetest little thing! I fed her a good meal and she's been sipping on that soda ever since. Can I get anything for ya, hun?"

"Sorry, but I don't have time to stay for dinner this time," He politely tipped his hat to her, before turning to the child at the table in the corner. "Gotta weigh anchor soon. Are you ready to go, little lady?"

"Y-yes, I'm ready..." Shiori nodded, with resolve.

She was already picking up her bags and heading for the door. She didn't want to waste anymore time here. She'd just spent the entire day worrying about whether the Marines were about to burst through the door after her or some of the restaurant's customers were about to grab her and turn her over to them. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Alright, be seein' ya next time I come around. Bye now!" The merchant said to the waitress.

"Thank you again," Shiori waved to her, with a smile lighting her face. "Thanks for everything, nice lady!"

"It was nothing, you cute little thing! Thanks for the company!" She smiled back.

Shiori followed the old man out of the restaurant and onto the boardwalk. She wasn't too fond of the way he never seemed to explain anything, but she tried to be brave... She would do nearly anything if it would get her out of here. Maybe this new place she was going would be better.

They came to a pier with lots of boats. He led her off the boardwalk and onto an aging wooden dock. "Now first I gotta warn ya about my ship... She's not much of a looker, but she'll get ya there alright! So don't worry."

"I see..." Shiori nodded. She was willing to accept any kind of conditions. "Should I pay you now or...?"

"Well let's see what ya've got. We agreed on a quarter, so that'd be about twenty-five percent."

"I'm not sure if I can count it right," She kneeled down, rummaging around inside one of her duffel bags.

"Where are my manners? I should really be carrying those bags for ya, miss." He picked up the other one while she dug through the clothes and blankets she had packed in the other. "You mentioned ya haven't traded it in yet, right?"

"That's right..." She picked up a handful of shiny golden doubloons. Some necklaces made of gemstones looped through her fingers, catching before they fell. "I do have a few Beri in here too, but there's not much. I-is this enough?"

"That's about half," Graham responded, squinting his eyes and looking carefully at the treasure she held. He took just under half of what she held in her hands. "This should be about a quarter. Ya can put the rest back."

"What, really?" She blinked in confusion. Weren't most Pirates supposed to be evil? And thieves?

"Why do ya seem so surprised?"

"I just... I mean, aren't you a Pirate?"

" _Me?_ " He pointed to himself with his thumb. " _A bloody Pirate?!_ Hahahaha, that's rich! Don't be silly, little lady, I've told ya I'm a merchant. I just trade things for a living, I don't steal them. It's far different. What I'm doin' ain't against any laws."

 _'That must be the difference between a Pirate and a... a different kind of person.'_ Shiori reasoned.

"That makes sense. In any case, th-thank you for bringing me along."

She took the rest of what he'd left her and put it back into the box. The remaining Beri that she had were on the very bottom, under all the gold coins and shiny baubles. She zipped up the bag and he took it to put with the other one. He could have easily run off with all of her money, and she kept expecting it, but he didn't.

"You will of course understand that I may take the other half from you, if you decide ya wanna come back here. Gotta pay double for a round trip. Are we agreed?"

"Absolutely!"

"And you'll be havin' to help me out around the ship while we're on our way. I won't ask much of ya, just swabbin' the deck and hoistin' the sails, helpin' me keep an eye on things, that kinda thing. But in exchange, you'll get to learn firsthand about the fine art of sailing! You'll also get free meals while you're aboard. Do we got a deal?"

"Of course. I'm happy to help in any way I can."

With that, Graham allowed her on his ship. It was really rickety and rundown. Everything was covered in moss and some of the boards were missing. It didn't look to be a very safe vessel, but to Shiori's young untrained eyes, it looked amazing. It meant that she could leave her past behind. He hastily pocketed the treasure she'd given him, before carrying her bags across the main deck and into a small room beside the main cabin.

"We've got a small guest room with a cot. It ain't much, but it'll keep ya warm and dry."

"Thank you, I'm sure it's fine."

Shiori was not about to be picky about her living conditions right now. Not when she felt so lucky to even be alive... It wasn't very spacious, but it had enough room for her. There was little in the room, only a small cot, as promised, and a small bedside table with a dusty old oil lamp on it. A tiny dresser stood on the far side of the room. She put her things away, stashing them inside it. She shuffled her duffel bags under the cot for now, before going back outside.

"So this will carry us safely across the water?" She asked curiously.

"Yep! Ain't no finer way to travel! I've had her for over a decade now. She's long overdue for some repairs, but I'm sure she'll get us to Dawn Island in no time."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as I weigh the anchor and you unfurl the sails," He showed her how it was done, pulling at a rope that was secured around the mast. "Like this. Think ya can manage that?"

"Sure..."

Shiori did her best, and soon enough they were leaving.

 _'We're really going...'_ She thought sadly, casting her gaze back at the mysterious Drum Mountains, and toward the old burned down Monastery that she knew lied hidden far behind them. She knew she wouldn't be seeing this place again for a long time, if ever. There was a sense of loss, but also of excitement. She could tell this was going to be the start of an adventure. 

* * *

**A/N: Well, now that you know where she's going, you can probably guess who she's about to meet soon! Teehee... ;D I really hope this chapter wasn't too boring or tedious. I'm still developing her character and building up to things. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kaline**


	7. Into Exile

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Into Exile**

"Goodbye Graham-san!" Shiori waved to him, as his ship left the port. He'd been making a delivery of goods that had been ordered, and now he was leaving.

"Farewell, little lady! Take care..." He waved back, with a big grin.

The ride here hadn't been as bad as she'd thought. The work she'd had to do on board the ship wasn't nearly as tedious as what she'd had to do back at the Monastery. Graham said she'd done a great job, and she felt like she'd really learned a lot about working on a ship, and about the ocean in general, during the past few months spent at sea. The old man taught her how to catch fish, and how to prepare them to be eaten. He'd also given her one of his fishing nets to use. It was packed in with the rest of her stuff.

They'd stopped by several smaller ports on the way there, but each one had been in rough shape and Shiori didn't think she'd like staying at those places very much. She'd seen a lot of things since they'd set sail. Everything seemed to amaze her.

One of the islands they'd visited even had Pirates on it. And to her surprise, the Captain was a woman! She was really huge and fat. The Alvida Pirates had grudgingly allowed the merchant's ship to pass, only after he'd paid them a hefty fee to keep them off his back. It wasn't nearly as much as she'd paid him for the voyage, but it was enough to not be pestered. He'd explained that he had to pay them enough to deter them from stealing his goods. Shiori had been terrified the whole time. She knew Michiko's family had been killed by Pirates, and what happened with Graham had only reinforced that these people were no good. And they'd tried to buy Shiori from him as a slave, but he turned them down and went on his way.

For now she was safe, and they'd made it to Dawn Island, as promised. She'd had a brief look around, and decided that this island was pretty nice. The weather was much better, compared to Drum Kingdom. At least it wasn't snowing all the time. It was a Kingdom too, known as Goa Kingdom. There were pretty windmills that turned lazily in the distance. They'd passed by them on the way here. Shiori wanted to explore in that direction, but she had to take care of some things first.

She already knew a little bit about what she had to look out for. She'd been warned about the World Nobles, which were called Celestial Dragons, that were like royalty and owned this Kingdom. Graham had repeatedly stressed to her that she was never to anger any of the nobility that lived here. Shiori's plan was to be a small and unnoticeable as possible. She would need to blend in. That would be much easier, once she found a suitable place to stay and got rid of the treasure that was weighing her down.

She entered the city with the enormous stone walls surrounding it on all sides. No one even tried to stop her, since she was just a kid. The little girl bravely dragged her duffel bags through town. No one said anything to her.

She passed a lady who looked pretty nice. She had darn skin and hair, and a very calm, warm expression on her face. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes, dear?" The woman stopped in the street and turned to her, smiling kindly.

"C-could you please tell me if there's a money exchange market anywhere around?"

"Of course," She pointed to the next street. "You just take a left there, then follow that street all the way down. You'll go around a curb and then right after that, there's an exchange on the right side of the road."

"Thank you so much!"

Shiori's face lit up, as she politely curtsied to the woman, who did the same before continuing on her way. She was thrilled that the first person she'd spoken with here had turned out to be so nice. It gave her high hopes.

She hurried off in the direction she'd been told... She passed many people, as she walked along. No one spoke to her, but no one seemed to be aggressive toward her either. The place didn't seem overly crowded when she entered the smooth plain building. It was nice. There were potted plants and waiting chairs in the first room. The decor was very modern, and so much different from what she was used to. She went up to a lady at a desk, who just looked at her.

"Um... I'm here to trade out some treasure for cash. I need to get some Beri."

"Okay," The woman, who had straight black hair tied into a ponytail, and thick-rimmed glasses, motioned to a chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat and we'll get started..."

"Alright," She sat down, putting her bags down next to her and taking out the box from one of them.

She opened it and peeked inside, relieved that all of her treasure was still there. Then she began fidgeting nervously, while the woman at the desk shuffled through paperwork. The woman seemed very professional. She was wearing a dark blue suit with a pencil skirt and her desk was nice and neat. There were several other desks in the large room, but there weren't any other people there right now. It looked like she was the only one on duty today.

For some reason, it made Shiori feel a little better that there were no other people around. She didn't want to risk any confrontations if she could help it. Internally, she wondered if maybe the people of Goa Kingdom had seen her face on the wanted posters too. She might be lucky enough that no one would recognize her, but she couldn't count on it.

"We'll just need your name, and to know how you came across the treasure." At the girl's nervous look, she added. "That's just so we can know which region it was found in. Our Archaeologists will do the rest. Most of it ends up being sold or donated to Museums. Your identity, along with any other private information, will be kept safe with us."

"Oh... M-my name is Shiori. And I found this around the mountains of Drum Kingdom. That's where I'm from."

"Perfect," The lady wrote it all down, and then her pen came to a halt. "Last name?"

That was a good question. It seemed to take her by surprise. Shiori had never thought to ask anyone about that. It had never come up once in conversation... Now it was too late. She didn't know what to say.

"I, ahh, well- I- I don't h-have one."

"No last name? That's odd..." The lady adjusted her glasses. Her piercing green eyes gave Shiori the creeps. They reminded her a lot of Michiko's, but she tried not to focus on it too much.

"That's because I'm... a Nun. W-when we join our Order, we take on a new name and forget our old titles. Shiori is mine."

The woman seemed to buy it. She left that part of the form blank. "Hmm... Very well. May I see it, please?"

"See wha-" Her eyes widened. "Oh! The treasure, right!"

Shiori gave her the entire box.

"Some of these are in fact already Beri," The woman explained calmly, laying the gold and jewelry out across a large green mat on her desk. "However, they are a very old version of currency that is no longer in circulation, called Ryo Beri. You may keep them if you like, but I could also give you modern currency instead. It has the same value, but some places will not accept the older currency."

"That sounds good. How much will I get for the rest of it?"

"I'll have to take a closer look at it to determine that... But it looks like you've got some great stuff here. It appears to be authentic. Nice find."

"Thanks."

Shiori waited while the lady took out a small eye piece and began to look over the jewelry. She carefully inspected each piece. Then she took out a black stone and rubbed the gold coins against it. She put a few drops of different liquids onto the stone, watching them turn several different colors. She nodded to herself, humming occasionally, while she worked. The girl sat in front of her, fidgeting nervously and looking over her shoulder every few minutes.

Then the woman took out a calculator from one of her desk drawers. She pressed many buttons, her fingers moving very quickly. She'd had a lot of practice appraising things, clearly.

"Looks like, all together, you have a total value of... Eight hundred thousand, seven hundred fifty two Beri. We are prepared to offer you that much in cash in exchange right now. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Sure!" She dialed back her enthusiasm a bit. "I mean, y-yes that sounds fine..."

 _'Wow!'_ She couldn't help but think. _'Gold sure it valuable!'_

Shiori couldn't believe she was really going to get that much for her treasure. It hadn't seemed like a lot when she'd pulled it out from under the floorboards... She supposed she was just lucky Chiaki had hidden it away.

"We are prepared to offer you an additional hundred thousand if you throw in the box too," The woman eyed the wooden box with the kittens carved onto it. "If you're willing?"

She looked at it for a moment... That was one of the last things she had left from Chiaki, before she died. Shiori didn't know why, but she didn't want to get rid of it. It felt too final, like she was giving up a part of herself that she could never get back. She thought it was odd how she didn't really care about the shiny bits of treasure that had been inside the box, but the dusty old wooden box was something she treasured in itself.

"I don't think I can part with it... I'm sorry..."

"Well it's alright, I understand. Sentimental value and all that. It's an antique, so be careful with it."

Shiori nodded, just waiting to receive her money, at that point. The woman counted it all out to her, in paper money and coins. She took it and replaced it into the same box. It took up a lot less room than all of the treasure had, but it still came close to filling it.

"Oh!" The little girl exclaimed, taking out something from inside her habit. "I almost forgot! Could you take a look at this too? I'm curious how much it's worth."

"Sure," The woman took the oval shaped stone from her. She held it up to the light, looking at the peacock feather that was embedded within it. "I'm sorry, but this isn't worth very much. We couldn't offer you anything for it."

"I see... D-do you at least know where it m-might be from?"

"I have no idea. It could have likely been purchased anywhere." She calmly handed the pendant back to Shiori.

"Thanks anyway..." The girl looked crushed, but didn't argue. She'd known it would probably be a dead end. After a moment, she remembered that she'd just gotten a large sum of money for what she'd brought in and looked up with a small smile. "I'm happy I could get anything at all in exchange. You've been a great help." She then got up to leave.

"Thank you for doing business with our firm!" The woman bid her farewell. "Have a lovely day."

"You too, miss. Thank you as well!"

She didn't want to linger here for too long. She grabbed her bags and went out the door before someone did notice who she was. 

* * *

Shiori had done a lot of things in only a short time. Partially, she was trying to keep busy to keep her mind occupied and off of more unpleasant things. She wanted to avoid thinking about the massacre, at all costs. It was a burden too heavy for her little heart to bear. And she was also getting a feel for what this Kingdom was like. Being in a new place was fun and exciting.

She wasn't sure why no one was bothering her yet, but she wasn't going to question it. She didn't see any wanted posters around, either. She did see lots of different establishments. It was a really nice town. There was a school here, several bars, many restaurants, some high-end clubs that she'd learned were exclusive to only rich people, lots and lots of houses, and the people were all so nice. She really thought she could find a way to be happy here. On the surface, everyone seemed content.

The runaway Nun tried to be careful how she spent her money too. She knew it would probably have to last her for many years, and she would have to make sure she didn't let anyone know how much she had. She was naive, maybe, but not stupid.

After getting lunch from a small restaurant, she'd tried to rent a room at one of the only hotels in this town, and she wouldn't be able to afford to stay for very many nights. Even if she spent wisely, she would have run out of money before the end of one year. And she would have a tough time finding a job, due to her age. But it was something, and it would give her shelter for right now. Unfortunately, the hotel manager told her she couldn't get a room without an adult. She didn't even know any adults here... So she'd had to leave.

None of the apartments or luxury condos would rent to a small child either. They'd told her she would have to come back with a parent's consent. Some of the high end hotels might have allowed her to stay on her own, but they were so expensive. She didn't even have enough for one night at most of them. She'd even tried prepositioning people to rent a room in their home, but everyone she'd run into had turned her down.

 _'Some adventure this turned out to be...'_ She thought glumly. _'This town is just like the last one. No one cares about me and they act nice on the surface, but everyone is mean!'_

It was almost sunset, and she needed to find some place to be alone. There were people everywhere... The only safe place she could find was in a park. There were lots of trees around, even though it was in the middle of a city.

She walked around on a little path that wound through the park. If she could make a shelter in the middle of the frigid tundra back home, then she should be able to make some kind of shelter for herself out here too. She was mostly just looking for a place to sleep tonight, and she would try to figure out what to do about her situation tomorrow.

Eventually, she came to an open area where there was an enormous colorful display set up. Shiori wandered over to it and dropped her bags at the edge. There was a sandy pit in front of her, stretching out a good distance from the wooden ledge that surrounded it. In the middle of the pit, there was a tall iron sculpture of some kind, with a smaller one next to it. Plastic tubes extended from it to reach the ground. She noticed there were multi-colored things everywhere. And some small flat things that hung from a long bar, suspended by chains. They moved every time the wind blew. It was confusing... There was a wooden sign out front that was marked 'Playground'.

 _'A place to play...?'_ She wondered, walking out onto the sand. She felt the way it sank beneath her boots, in a similar fashion to how the powdery white snow had, back home. _'This looks like it might be fun.'_

She noticed the adults were staying away from this area for some reason, but it must have been safe, because there were kids running around everywhere. Most of them didn't talk to her but they didn't mind her being around either. The white haired girl wandered out into the center of everything, before finding her way up onto a metal platform. There were other children going down one of the plastic tubes. They were calling a 'slide', and she watched them for a minute, before trying it herself.

She went down really fast, and when she landed at the bottom, she almost hit two other kids. At least the soft sand had stopped her fall. Now she understood its purpose. Right in front of her, there was a young blond boy with a missing tooth, and a little girl about her age with short green hair and piercing eyes. They were so hazel they looked almost yellow.

"Wanna help us build a sandcastle?" The girl came right up to her and asked.

Shiori didn't know what to say. She'd never been around other children before, except at school, and then they weren't allowed to play or even talk much. They had to listen to their teacher and work and study constantly. She just kind of shied away from the other kids, at first.

"What the matter with you? Can't you talk?"

"Hey, be nice to her! I think she's new here..." The boy came over too. He was wearing a blue top hat with fancy ruffles and some kind of goggles on it. His clothes looked really expensive.

She opened her mouth, but before she could answer, everything fell silent. These people with weird bubble helmets over their heads and strange futuristic outfits walked by in a group. Their hair was the really strange part. All of them had the same peculiar hairstyle, where it looked like the strands defied gravity, standing nearly straight up and curling back into a weird arch.

Everyone bowed and fell to the ground kneeling as soon as they approached. Even the adults fell to their knees. They acted frightened. The blond kid grabbed Shiori by her hair and pulled her down to the ground too. Her face hit the sand, the little grains getting everywhere, even in her eyes and mouth. She found herself being forced involuntarily into a bowing position.

They didn't seem to do anything to the people here. They didn't even speak. But Shiori could just tell they had some kind of power... Everyone feared them. They passed by without further incident, going the rest of the way down of the path silently. When they were gone, the adults watching their kids at the playground all breathed sighs of relief.

She spit out the sand, sputtering and coughing as soon as they had passed. "Hey! What did you do that for?!" She yelled.

"Shhh!" The yellow-eyed girl put up a finger to silence her.

"Yeah, don't you know who those people were?" He asked.

"No." She answered honestly. "Why should I?"

"Those are the Celestial Dragons," The blond kid explained. "They're supposed to be revered and respected. Even my family can't afford to offend them. One word, and they could have us all killed. I've seen them execute people just for forgetting to bow to them. We have no choice but to be nice to them. So if you see one, never forget to bow and show your respect."

Shiori wasn't sure how she should feel about that... But for some reason she didn't quite understand, it made her really angry. She knew she would have to be careful about upsetting the wrong people. On the way here, Graham had already made that perfectly clear. It would be best to play along for now, even if she didn't agree with it. The confused little girl just nodded.

A few minutes later, the other two children had gone back to working on their sandcastle. It was as if nothing had even happened. This was completely normal for them. She stayed back and watched them for a minute, not quite understanding their actions.

"What's the matter? Haven't you built one before?" The boy asked her.

"N-no," Shiori shook her head, letting her bangs fall in her face.

"What, really?" The girl took her hand, pulling her over to where they were playing. "Well this is how you do it... First, we take a shovel full of sand. Then just put it into this bucket, okay? And after we get enough, we add a little water, mix it up, then turn it upside down, like this!"

She demonstrated how to build a castle out of sand. The sand fell out of the bucket and remarkably, it held it's shape due to the water. Shiori stared at it in awe. She'd never really had the chance to play with sand much. There had been nothing but snow everywhere, for her entire childhood, up until now.

"Easy, see? That's only the first citadel though," The little girl with the bright green hair giggled excitedly. "Sabo-san, that kid over there, is getting more water for us to use. I'm Monet, by the way. Wanna help us?"

"Okay, sure! And I'm Shiori..."

Shiori picked up a spare shovel and began shoveling away. It was small and made of plastic, but it got the job done. She started filling the bucket again, and the other girl helped her.

Soon, Sabo came back with another bucket that had been filled with water. "I got it! Now use it sparingly, haha..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Monet rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

She took it from him and started on another bucket of sand. The three of them continued to work on the castle. It was faster now that they were working together. Once they'd placed four pillars close together, they started piling in sand between them. Then they scraped the sides off with a shovel so they were flat.

"That's a pretty black dress you have on, Shiori-san..." Monet told her, while they worked. One of the straps of her tank top fell off her shoulder, and she fixed it.

Shiori didn't know what to say, so she took the compliment with a smile. "Thank you."

She liked her outfit as well. Her tank top was a vivid yellow with a purple star design on it, and she had on pink shorts that matched it. She wasn't dressed as nice as the boy they were playing with, but she still looked in better shape than Shiori. She didn't know how to react to compliments or even talk to other kids that well, so she kept quiet.

"Will you be here tomorrow too?" Sabo asked. "We can build a mote for it, if our castle is still here by then. It'll be fun."

"Uhh... Yeah, I'll be here most of the day."

"Cool! That's my Mom calling me, I've gotta go!" He waved to both girls, before hurrying off to answer his mother's call.

"I need to go too," The other girl said. "If I'm not home soon, I'll be in big trouble! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye!" Shiori smiled at them, as they left.

She waited for the sun to go down... One by one, the other children who had been at the playground left. Their parents ushered them away or called them back. This continued until everyone else was gone, and she was alone. She wished she'd had someone to care for her the way they seemed to care for their children. But she had no one.

She'd already eaten dinner, so all that was left to do was try to find a safe place to sleep. She'd briefly considered going home with one of the other children, but she was certain their parents would not allow that. She'd already tried asking the people of Goa Kingdom for help before, many times, and she'd learned that they were not very receptive to helping others.

She had already told Sabo she would be here tomorrow, so it was decided. Shiori would sleep here tonight.

"I wonder..." She walked around the playground, trying to decide where would be the best place.

She eventually settled on a large covered slide. It should keep her mostly hidden from view, if anyone passed by. And since they were in the city, she wouldn't really have to worry about too many wild animals. Most of the people would be asleep, and she doubted the Celestial Dragons would even bother coming back if there were no people here to annoy with their presence. She'd noticed the expressions on their faces earlier, and they seemed enjoy watching everyone grovel. It really burned her up to even think about it...

Trying to put those thoughts out of her mind, the little girl scampered over to the edge of the sand pit, where she'd left her duffel bags. She lifted them one by one, and dragged them over to the slide. She crawled inside, using one as a pillow and the other to prop up her feet to prevent falling back down the slide. 

* * *

Monet and Sabo actually had come back the next day, surprisingly. Shiori had been awake long before they got there. She was woken up by a man who was out walking his dog around the park. The three children played together all day and finished their castle off by surrounding it with a mote. They'd spent half the day digging. She thought it was a lot of fun hanging out with the other children. She'd never had the experience of getting to play with other kids before, and it was nice.

Shiori had been mostly unable to make friends with anyone else here. She'd found that most of the adults were not so nice, especially to a poor kid like her. The people of Goa Kingdom were so selfish... She felt really and truly alone, and this was the first time she had ever truly felt cold... But the only thing that kept her going was the comfort that she had finally made a few friends. And she'd done it on her own!

The three continued to meet like that during the following weeks. Shiori had found a river nearby to bathe and wash her clothes in, after purchasing some soap and shampoo from a local store. She was happy that no one seemed to bother her when she slept in the park. She knew it wasn't exactly safe, but it was keeping her cozy and dry, for the moment. With the money she had, she was able to purchase meals at restaurants any time she got hungry. But she was still worried about what she would do when she eventually ran out of money. It wouldn't happen for a while, but she needed a better plan if she was going to survive here.

They seemed to notice that she was always at the park. It was really odd that she'd be in such a place, nearby every time either Sabo or Monet were there. Shiori had never told them the truth... She couldn't bring herself to admit that this was where she slept; that it was where she lived. She didn't know what they would think of her, and even if they accepted it, if anyone else knew she could get kicked out. It was better if they didn't know.

Eventually, Sabo realized that she was still there, even as the sun was setting. Monet had already gone home, long ago. He seemed to be listening to his parents less and less, and they weren't spending as much time with him lately. Some other boys had been coming to meet him, but they never ventured into the playground area. Shiori had never met them.

"Looks like my other friends are here. I'm leaving now," He told her, laying down the toys they'd been playing with. "You should get out of here too. Go home."

"Okay..." She told him, pretending like she was getting ready to leave too. "See you later then, Sabo-san."

"Yeah. Later..."

He waved to her, as he went to meet his other friends at the edge of the path. Shiori saw them in the distance, and it made her curious. She wondered what the others were like and why he was so secretive about meeting them. He wouldn't let her or Monet play with them. Whenever they asked about it, he would always say that it was a 'just boys' thing and no girls were allowed. But it was strange... He wouldn't let any of the other boys from the neighborhood playground go with him either. She'd heard Monet call him a snob before and sometimes she wondered if it were true.

Once he left, she started to set back up her duffel bags so she could get some sleep. There was just one problem... They weren't by the edge of the playground where she'd left them! She'd been so busy lately, and gotten so caught up in playing with the other children that she hadn't been paying much attention to her belongings.

 _'Where did I put my stuff?!'_ She began to panic. _'I could have sworn I left them right here... Oh no!'_

She looked everywhere, even searching around the swings and slides. Everyone had already left the playground. And she hadn't noticed anyone taking her bags with them when they left. It had never been a problem before, so she really didn't think about it. She didn't know where Monet lived or where Sabo had gone, so she was on her own. She wandered around the city, looking anywhere she could think of, but her possessions were long gone.

She couldn't get to sleep, so she wandered around... It was getting really late and it was dark out now. Shiori wondered who would steal from her. She didn't like the thought of having any enemies.

She walked back to the area where she'd been staying, pushing the bushes and underbrush out of her way... Her head was lowered in defeat. She spotted one of the little black bags across the clearing and ran toward it. She opened it... And breathed a sigh of relief when some of her clothes were still there. But the box with her money in it was nowhere to be found! And the other bag was gone too.

 _'This is not good!'_ Through her panic, she began to think of who could have done it. _'Sabo and Monet are both from wealthy families... There's no reason they would've taken it. They don't need it. And I don't know anyone else. It must have been a stranger.'_

It seemed very odd, though, that the thief would have taken her money and then bothered to return her clothes. That just wasn't something thieves usually did... It was confusing. But now Shiori didn't know how she was going to manage getting food. Out here alone, she would starve without a way to purchase things from restaurants. And she couldn't expect to just eat for free, she knew that.

She was in serious trouble now... Shiori tried to think of what to do, but the only thing she could come up with involved going to the police to report her money missing. Then they would ask her all kinds of horrible questions that she really didn't know how to answer. But that might be the only way to get her stuff back.

For now, it was too dark for her to go wandering around by herself. For some reason, she found herself wishing that her new friends would come back. She needed to figure this out... All she could do was try to get to sleep and deal with it in the morning.

It wasn't an easy night for her. She kept tossing and turning inside the covered slide on the playground, wishing she had a more comfortable place to sleep. It normally didn't bother her that much, but she was worried about what she was going to do now. If the police couldn't help her retrieve her stolen money, then all was lost. She knew she couldn't get a job, she'd already tried that several times, and they'd always told her she was too young. It wasn't fair...

The next morning, she awoke when the sun's rays shined in her eyes, telling her it was morning. Shiori jumped up, hoping no one would ever figure out that she was sleeping in the playground. She tried to fix her messy hair so it wouldn't look too bad.

The first thing she did was take her only remaining bag with her and leave. She had to find a police officer, and fast... She finally spotted one on the other side of town, in the heart of the city. People bustled around everywhere, and she kept an eye out for her lost belongings, but of course she didn't see them anywhere.

"U-um... Sir?" She spoke to the officer, a man in a blue uniform. She noticed that he wore a badge on his uniform that looked like a daisy with three feathers sticking out of it. Many people had them on their clothing here, and she wondered what it meant.

"Hi there little one. Can I help you with something? Are you lost?"

He didn't seem to notice her disheveled shape or the state her clothes were in. He did seem concerned about her though. Shiori's dress was falling apart and her face felt dirty. She needed a bath but she didn't have much left to change into. All of that stuff had been in the other bag, with her money.

"N-not really, but... I was wondering, I... I need to report a theft."

"Huh?" He just looked at her, his blue eyes incredulous at what he was seeing. This girl had some strange coloration and she didn't look like she was really from Goa Kingdom. He would have noticed her before. "What was stolen?"

"Someone st-stole my bag... It had all my money in it."

"Your money? You mean your parents money, right?"

"No sir... I'm an orphan, and-"

"An _orphan?_ " His demeanor suddenly changed. The man became angry. "The Celestial Dragons won't like it if we have orphans here..." He muttered under his breath, she could just barely hear him. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Thinking he was going to help her somehow, she hesitantly replied. "No, not yet, but-"

"I'm afraid we don't even have an orphanage here. Goa Kingdom is only for rich people. You definitely won't do well here. We have no sympathy for the poor. I'm afraid you'll have to leave, young lady!"

In her desperation to find shelter, she'd even asked people if they had an orphanage around here, only to find out that they did not. This town didn't even have one! How odd... She wondered what they did with any unwanted or abandoned children. She thought she probably didn't even want to know, and from the way this guy was acting now, she definitely didn't.

"F-fine, I will... But I just need to find my bag first, and then-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he'd snapped a pair of silver handcuffs on her wrists. He tightened them to fit her.

Shiori wanted to use her powers to get away, but it was broad daylight. It was the middle of the day and there were so many people around. She cast a glance upward... There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It would take everything she had to summon up even a little bit of snow here. She hadn't really been practicing or honing her skills any since she'd come here. She was doing her best to be normal and blend in... All she could do was pull away and protest the arrest normally.

The officer began to drag her away. It was unusual to see a child being arrested. Someone people had noticed the commotion and come over to see what was going on. A small crowd had formed. Shiori looked over, and noticed a small blond boy in a top hat was among them.

 _'Sabo!'_ She thought, instantly feeling relieved to see a familiar face. _'Maybe he can help!'_

But he didn't go over to her. He was with his family, and his parents prevented him from doing anything. He didn't even really try... He just started toward her, and an older woman who was probably his mother placed a stern hand on his shoulder, keeping him with them. There were whispers and murmurs among the crowd.

Shiori hated that she was being made a spectacle of. All of these people were seeing her being treated like a common criminal, and she was the victim here... She was the one who had been stolen from! It was an outrage!

She knew she couldn't overpower him, but she tried to fight him off anyway. It didn't work. The man led her away, and Shiori was certain she was about to be taken to jail. She didn't know what crime they would charge her with, but with her luck she would probably become their prisoner. The police man took her bag too, and she knew she probably wouldn't even get it back now.

They went far away from where all of the people were. No one cared enough to follow them. Most had realized that it wasn't a Noble's child or anyone of importance, and they'd gone back to their daily activities.

The pair eventually came to the edge of the outer wall which surrounded the Kingdom. She continued to struggle, as they passed through it. This wasn't the same way she'd come in from the docks, it was different. There was nothing but a dense forest through here. And it looked like this was the place where they put their garbage. There was a wasteland of nothing but trash, as far as the eye could see. She'd never known this was what lied beyond the Kingdom she'd been brought to... She wondered if the townspeople knew about it, but she was fairly sure everyone did. They probably just didn't care.

"You should get out of here!" The man shouted at her, unlocking and removing the cuffs from her small wrists. "You are exiled from Goa Kingdom! Do not _ever_ return here or we will be forced to take further action. Got it?"

"Yes... I wouldn't ever _want to_ come back!"

She was frightened, and feared some sort of retaliation, but it had felt good to yell at him. Shiori stamped her foot, already walking away.

"Good, now scram!" He shooed her away. The last thing he did was toss her remaining duffel bag at her, haphazardly.

Shiori watched as the man just walked away. He'd seemed only half-confident in all of his actions. It was like he had to do that, but he didn't really want to. Everything was done halfheartedly. She didn't fully understand, but she tried not to take it personally...

Deep down, she couldn't help but feel lost and afraid. She also felt hurt by what had happened. Even Sabo had betrayed her. She didn't know what to think about that. No one helped her, but it wasn't like she expected it anyway. She just wished people wouldn't be so mean... Now she didn't know what she could do, but she knew that she couldn't go back. 

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... When is she gonna meet Ace? It's soon, don't worry. c;**

 **-Kaline**


	8. With Eyes Wide Shut

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: With Eyes Wide Shut**

For hours that day, Shiori had wandered through the garbage pile. Toward the edge of it, she'd come to a place that was more like a junkyard. There were other people who were apparently living there. There were old faded signs etched onto rotting boards that read 'Gray Terminal' but it was hard to read them.

The little girl bravely walked through all of the chaos... She didn't want to talk to any of them. Everyone watched her pass through silently but curiously. She found a place all to herself. There was an old junked car in an area that looked completely abandoned. The silver shine had long since faded and the chrome was starting to rust. The seats were covered with dirt and leaves, but they were still mostly intact.

Shiori spent the rest of the day cleaning it out. It was well into the evening when she finally got it into a somewhat livable condition. Her stomach growled loudly. She didn't have anything to eat... But she could worry about that tomorrow. She was exhausted from a very stressful day. She supposed this place was just as good as the slide, if not a little better. The seats of the car were a lot more comfortable than trying to sleep at the playground.

The only part she would miss about it were her new friends, Sabo and Monet. It was the first time in her life that she'd actually made real friends, and she would miss them. They were the only thing really on her mind, as she slowly drifted off to sleep that night...

The next morning, she was surprised when she awoke to a small voice.

"Shiori... Shiori-san..." It was a girl's voice, higher pitched than her own.

She gasped, rolling over and opening her eyes. _'That sounds like-'_

"Monet-chan?!"

"Yeah it's me," She rolled her eyes like she'd always done. "I'm glad I found you. It's not much, but take this."

She handed her a white styrofoam container. Shiori just looked at it. "What is it?"

"I brought you some breakfast. It might be a little cold... Sorry."

She opened the container, and subconsciously started drooling at the sight. There were all kinds of breakfast foods in it... Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and fresh toast with jam. It looked really good to her in that moment. She was so hungry. Luckily, Monet had also included a set of silverware in the box. She'd even brought her a cup of juice with it.

"Th-thank you so much!" She'd already begun to dig in, oblivious to the worried expression on her friend's face.

"Sabo-san told me what happened," Monet was saying. "Why didn't you tell us? We never knew you didn't have anywhere to stay. Maybe I could've helped you then, but you're exiled now so you can't go back to the main part of Goa Kingdom anymore."

"I d-didn't know what to do..."

"I know. It's okay, but... We're going to try to do everything we can to help you out."

"You don't have to do that," Shiori answered quickly, pausing in her meal to think about what this meant. Things were getting complicated, and she didn't need this right now. She didn't want anyone dragging her down. "I... I'll be just fine on my own. That's nice of you, but it'll be alright. J-just forget about me!"

"That's no way to be! That isn't friendship. Friends always help each other. They're there for one another."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Shiori shrugged. She didn't know much about friendship really. At the mention of sharing, she tried to offer her friend part of her breakfast.

"No," The green haired girl held up a hand. "That came from my house. I already ate, silly."

She looked at the food in front of her. It was from Monet's own house? As in, her parents had made it? It looked like restaurant style food. And then it dawned on her... Her family was rich. There was no way they would struggle to make food themselves. This was probably all made by servants.

"Sorry. I can't accept this." She pushed it away, handing it back tt her friend.

"What?" The pitch of Monet's voice rose even higher. "Why not?!"

"It was made by p-people like me," She calmly explained, ignoring her growling stomach. "I can't eat something that was made by... You know... S-servants."

"Don't be stupid," The other girl shoved the food back in her lap. "You're hungry. _Eat!_ "

So it was true then. She knew she was being silly. But Shiori couldn't help but notice how unfair things were here. She was aware that Graham probably hadn't lied to her on purpose, but the fact still remained... This was not the place she had been promised. Everything she'd believed to be true had turned out to a bitter untruth. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't _not_ a lie, either.

"I want to, but... I can't. You may not see what goes on in this K-kingdom of yours, but I do. Thank you for your kindness. Please just go." Shiori winced, as if expecting to be reprimanded. She felt like her new friend would be angry with her.

"I wish I could be more like you. You're very brave." Monet pointed out. "I'll leave this here though, in case you change your mind."

"Thank you... But take it. And go."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

Shiori turned her back to her, facing the interior of the junk car. "Leave me alone." She'd turned around to face the passenger door. She really wanted to be alone to sort things out.

Monet could see that she was losing this battle. There was no way to win. Sighing, she decided to give Shiori some time to cool off. It couldn't be easy to get exiled from a place you'd only just gotten used to. She left the junkyard area, heading back toward the safety of the walls of Goa Kingdom. She would need to get back before she was caught sneaking out anyway.

Shiori decided that she would have to make do with what little she still did have. Bringing her a meal was sweet, in and of itself, but that wasn't the point... People who had been made to leave their homes because they were too poor to stay. People who had struggled just like she had, those who had suffered just as she had suffered... People with no free will of their own. That was who had made that meal for her. Monet's kindness had only been superficial. Had she made it herself, it might have been different. As it was, her friend exploiting someone else's labor to get her something to eat really upset Shiori. She knew they did it all the time, but it was still upsetting. The feeling nagged at her, refusing to let go.

Offering to feed her once was nice, but it still wasn't going to be a long-term solution, any way she looked at it. After rummaging around in her belongings for a few more minutes, she felt relief flood through her. She smiled, lucky that she still had the fishing net that Graham had given her. It was stashed away inside her only remaining duffel bag... 

* * *

Over time, Sabo and Monet had continued to come to see her. Things weren't really the same between them ever since she and the other girl had gotten into that disagreement, but they were still getting along. Monet had ceased bringing her anymore food, however. She didn't mind. She'd felt really bad accepting other peoples' kindness anyway.

Every morning, Shiori would get up and go out to the river, where she'd cast out her net. She usually caught at least a few small fish. Some days were better than others. It was enough to feed herself breakfast and lunch. If she were lucky, something would happen in order for her to get a meal by dinner time. Other days she was not so lucky. There were many times when she'd been forced to simply go hungry. As a result, she was not growing at the proper rate for an average girl her age and had grown very petite.

She watched as the others got bigger, stronger, and taller... While she remained almost the same. Shiori didn't let it bother her. She knew that was only external stuff. What counted most was her willpower to go on. Someday she would grow up and she would get out of here. Even through all the bad things, that was what she kept telling herself. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept her going at all.

Eventually, the other people who were living in Gray Terminal had gotten wise to her daily habits. This did not bode well for her... The area she was living in was piled high with garbage and debris. It smelled absolutely awful, but she hoped it would help hide her from the view of the rest of Gray Terminal's inhabitants. And it seemed to, for a while.

One afternoon when she was just finished cleaning up the remains of the fish she'd had for lunch, a group of men approached the car she was living in. Shiori stared at them, just a little girl looking straight up at these tall adults. There were about five or six of them. Each looked more filthy and bedraggled than the last. Most of them appeared to be hobos. They towered over her, leering at her menacingly...

"Weren't you the one who was flashin' all that fancy money 'round town?" One of the men, who was apparently their leader, a tall and lanky man with a dark tan and light brown hair, taunted her.

"Yeah, where's your precious money now?" Another of the men added.

She didn't answer them. Shiori only turned away, looking at the forest behind her.

"Nothing to say for yourself, eh?"

"Why are you out here anyway?" The first man said. "All alone with no one grown ups? Just what are you hiding from? Have you done something?"

"Nothing," Shiori finally spoke. She wore a scowl on her face. She just wanted them to leave her alone.

"Oh, so it _can_ talk!" One of the other men, a really big burly man, jeered. "Look here guys! We've found a spunky one!"

"What say you share some of that fish with us, then?" Their leader demanded.

They were hungry. Just like her, she realized.

"W-well I would, but... I just got finished eating. There isn't any left. But if you come back tomorrow, I could-"

"Or we could just take that net of yours and use it to catch some for ourselves. If only there were some way..." He lowered himself down to her level. "For us to take it."

She stared at him, waiting to see what he would do. Shiori was just trying to read his expression. She couldn't figure out why they were being such jerks to her. She'd just offered to share with them.

"I didn't do anything to you." She said. "G-get out of here."

"Oh ho ho!" The man standing right behind their leader laughed heartily. "So she's fierce, all of a sudden!"

"What's a scrawny little thing like you gonna do if we just take everything from you? Nothin'! That's what!" He turned to his men. "Get her, boys! String her up inside that net for now. We'll go through her things."

Before she could do anything, she found herself behind scooped up and helplessly deposited into the same net she used for fishing every morning. The green wires surrounded her, gleaming in the sun. She protested, clawing at the damp material to no avail. Two of the men held her up while two more went through the car she was staying in.

 _'I think I finally understand...'_ She thought to herself. _'They're bothering me because... They have nothing else to do. These men are desperate. They don't have anything either. They must have been exiled too.'_

"Do you... live here too?" The small child asked them.

"Haha! 'Course we do!" The leader laughed, his aging eyes squinting at her, as if to try and see what she was getting at. He turned to his men, who were still rummaging through her belongings. "You guys find anything yet?"

"Nothing much, boss... Just this duffel bag full of girly clothes and a few scraps of food and some cooking supplies. Not much else."

"Take the bag and let's go."

"N-no!" Shiori pleaded, trying to reach through the net with her fingers. "Those are my only clothes. It's all I have! You don't need them, they won't even fit you!"

"No," He said. "But it'll teach you not to trespass on our territory anymore. Gray Terminal is _our_ home, not yours!"

She was speechless. Shiori didn't know what to say to that. They must have known damn well that there was nowhere else left for her to go. Yet, they still chose to be cruel to her. She was hoisted from the fishing net and thrown onto the ground. She would have fought back, but there were too many of them for her to face alone. The men took the net and all the rest of her things with them, laughing and carrying on as they walked away.

She wondered what might happen if she were to use her powers again... But she was afraid to. The last time she'd done that, she'd killed someone. That was the reason her bounty was so high in the first place. And a ton of bad stuff had happened almost immediately afterward. She was more than a little wary of using her abilities on these men. They might even contact the Marines, for all she knew. And that was the last thing she needed.

All she could do was sit there, alone and cold, with nothing left. She'd gone from living in a beautiful Monastery with her loved ones just a few short years ago, to living in the nightmarish hell that was Gray Terminal. It didn't seem like it had really been that long already, but she was growing up fast.

 _'I just lost everything... I have nothing... There's nothing left!'_

Try as she might, she could not escape her thoughts. This feeling of overwhelming sadness that she felt was completely overpowering. This was the first time that she'd ever actually felt completely and utterly hopeless. This was a crushing defeat. She hadn't even tried to defend herself... She'd gone against everything that her Order had taught her. She missed them all, and she just wanted to go home.

Shiori waited until she knew the men were completely gone, before she just collapsed into a heap of sobs. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, as the tears steamed down her face, falling silently onto the ground. And then she wailed. No one was even around to hear her, so it didn't matter.

Sometimes she wished someone would come to her rescue... Just take her hand, say everything was going to be alright again, and take her out of this disgusting place. She knew it was never going to happen, but it didn't hurt to dream. All she could really do was wallow in her misery and do whatever she could to eke out a miserable existence. She wanted better things for herself, but she was unsure how to even attain them. It all seemed so hopeless right then.

Shiori cried herself to sleep that night, and many consecutive nights, wishing this would all just go away. No one came to help her... No one cared. No one knew. Simple as that. 

* * *

A young man with a face full of freckles was currently fighting someone... Another boy with a small crescent-shaped scar under his left eye was coming at him with everything he had.

Not that it did any good... He dodged his opponent swiftly, the barrage of fists just barely missing him. They sailed by his head and to his left and right, but none of them connected. He was dancing around his friend's attacks with practiced ease. The other boy seemed to have some kind of stretching abilities, giving his attacks a long reach. Surprisingly, it didn't phase his opponent very much.

The first boy grunted, throwing himself willingly to the ground and panting... It looked as if he was conceding defeat.

"That's enough little bro..."

"Aww, come on Ace-kun! We can still go for a little while longer." The scrawny boy he'd been fighting argued. "We've gotta get stronger!"

"I don't know," The older of the pair was already lying on his back, leaning against a tree. "I'm pretty wiped out. Maybe we can pick it up again in a little while?"

Luffy and Ace had been sparring out in the woods for what seemed like hours now. He was sure he almost had him right where he wanted him... But all of this was tiring both of them out. The younger one was headlong and never wanted to stop training, ever. The boys would do this often, training together way out here in the deepest reaches of the forest, where no one else could find them. They'd ditched their other friends long ago so they could come out here and fight.

Dadan, an old lady who had temporarily taken them both under her care, had asked several of the mountain bandits under her control to keep an eye on them. But as usual, that hadn't lasted long. The two had run off to meet some of the other local children. Then they'd left them behind for a sparring match, as they often did.

He noticed the way his brother's eyes had slipped closed. A loud grating sound was coming from his general vicinity, and it took Luffy a minute to notice that he was actually asleep. That jerk! He'd passed out already!

"Awww, maaannnn...!" Luffy whined, hoping it might be loud enough to wake him up.

It didn't do any good. He was already gone. He knew there was no waking him when he was like this. The only thing he could do was wait it out. They weren't too far away from the mountain bandits' hideout where they stayed. There were wild animals and ferocious beasts in these parts, and sometimes criminals or homeless people, but Ace should be capable of taking care of anything that showed up. It was almost lunch time anyway, and it wasn't like either of them to miss a meal. He should be alright finding his own way back when he finally woke up. Luffy hurried off, disappearing into a deeper part of the forest... 

* * *

Shiori hadn't been here that long, but she was slowly beginning to figure things out. She couldn't fish anymore without a net, but she'd fashioned a couple of spears to use for fishing in the river. Occasionally, she would walk down to the ocean to catch some too. She would also collect some salt while she was there, using it to flavor her food later.

Today she was headed out to a field of sunflowers that she'd recently discovered. They were really beautiful and it made her want to smile, just thinking about being surrounded by all of those tall stalks and lovely, radiant blooms... But most of all, she would go out there to gather the seeds from the giant flowers. She usually took them back to her makeshift home in the junkyard, and used the sun to dry them out in a huge oil pan that she'd cleaned out. The whole process usually took several days, but then she would have a wonderful snack, once she added some of the sea salt to them.

It was nice to know that at least she hadn't lost her resourcefulness. It seemed to come to her naturally. She would make this work, somehow. The Nuns had taught her about things like this, but they couldn't get anything like that to grow up in the snowy mountains near the Monastery. Also, there wasn't much use in fishing, since the rivers spent most of the year encased in solid ice. Thankfully, she'd learned about fishing from Graham, during her brief travels with him.

As she walked along the secret path that she knew would eventually lead the sunflower field, she noticed there was someone in her way. Well, he wasn't exactly in her way, but this was really odd... There was a boy around her age sleeping against the base of a large oak tree. He looked like he might be just a little older than her... It was weird seeing someone just taking a nap in the middle of the day like this.

 _'Who is that?'_ The thoughts flooded her mind. _'What's he doing out here? And all alone?'_

She'd been completely unprepared to run into anyone else on her way out here. It was usually so secluded... She hadn't even run into any of the usual bums or other people who lived in Gray Terminal out this way. It was like they completely avoided this area. She'd heard some of them talking about gigantic beasts, but she'd never run into any before. She did hear strange noises sometimes, but she'd dismissed them because she knew that could have been from anything.

 _'I wonder who he is...? I wonder what color his eyes are? I wonder what he's like when he's awake? Why would he sleep out in the middle of the forest like this anyway? He's probably either really strong, or really stupid... Or both?'_

Shiori cautiously walked up to him for a closer look. She couldn't believe it, but he still didn't wake up. For a few dreadful minutes, she thought maybe he might be dead, but upon closer examination, she noticed he was still breathing. He was snoring occasionally, and for some reason, it made her want to giggle.

She refrained from making any noise, however, not wanting to disturb him. She just stared at him for a few minutes. Something about him made her want to be near him, though she wasn't sure why. Squatting down, she settled in beside him and watched him sleep. It was dangerous for him to be alone out here anyway.

The boy was wearing a sleeveless orange T-shirt and black shorts that went past his knees. He had short dark hair that reached just below his ears. He looked all scuffed up and filthy, like he'd just gotten done with a fight or something. His pale skin was starting to bruise in certain places and his face was covered in these strange little specks of dirt. The only thing she could think at the moment was how badly he needed a bath.

Were all boys this icky? Her thoughts flickered back to Sabo, and she shook her head. There was no way they were all like this. She wondered if this one would be as friendly as him or if he would be completely different. She hoped he wasn't a bad person... She didn't know what she would do if he was. All kinds of worries and random thoughts bombarded her mind. Mostly, she felt the need to watch him sleep, for safety. She didn't want anything to happen to him while he was out here alone, with his guard down. He might not be aware of how dangerous it was.

For some reason, as she knelt by him, Shiori felt kind of watched. It was like someone's eyes were all over her. She paused and looked around, distracted, but she didn't see anyone else near them. It was strange... When she looked back at him, she was startled to find that he slowly came to, his eyes fluttering open.

 _'Brown...'_ Was the only thought in her entire head at the moment. _'His eyes are brown...'_

They were deep and dark, and contrasted so well with his ink black hair. She waited a minute to see what he would do. Her own eyes made her look like a deer caught in headlights in that moment. She'd been caught doing something weird again... This was so awkward! Shiori wanted to crawl into a hole and die right then. She hid her face with her hands, trying to let her hair cover most of it too.

" _Hey!_ " The boy shouted at her accusingly, snapping out of his bewildered state upon awakening. He sat straight up. "Don't watch me sleep! That's creepy, you know!"

Shiori jumped back, cowering. " _Oh!_ I-I'm sorry..." She squeaked. "I d-didn't mean to, I just-"

"Why are you so nervous?" He got up. "It makes it seem like you were up to something just now. It's super creepy to watch people while they sleep."

"W-well..." She tried to think fast. She couldn't stop herself from fidgeting with her hands, she did that whenever she was really nervous. "In order to know that, you h-had to be watching me watching you sleep! I'd say that's p-pretty creepy too..."

"Whoa..." He leaned in much closer to her, suddenly distracted, causing her to back away. She didn't know what he was doing... "What's with your eyes? They're so... So..." His voice trailed off.

Shiori almost fell over. "Th-that's why you were staring?! W-wait, hold on..." She stared at him too, equally incredulous. Her hand reached up to touch his face. She tried to scrub at the strange speckled marks, but they were really stubborn. They wouldn't even smudge. "Boys are so gross! When's the last time you _bathed?_ "

"And _you_ call _me_ creepy! Get away from me!" He slapped her hands away, staggering backward. His back hit the tree and he stopped.

"Why do you have those strange dots all over your face?"

" _What?_ " He blinked in confusion, pointing to his cheek. "You mean these? They're _freckles!_ Oh my gosh, haven't you ever seen someone with freckles before?!"

"Eh? F-freckles?" The little girl just shook her head from side to side, indicating that she hadn't.

"Wow, are you for real? Have you been living under a rock or something? They're just marks that appear on your face, well you're sort of born with them, not always but usually... Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Shiori..." She shrugged, letting her bangs fall completely in her face so she could hide behind them. "I'm f-from Drum Kingdom. And I don't live under a rock, I actually l-live in a car."

"Oh..." He extended a hand to her, as a big wide grin spread across his face. "Well I'm Ace! You must be new around here... Sorry for yelling at you like that."

She nodded, standing there awkwardly. She had no idea what she should do now. She was still too shy to even reach for his hand. He eventually dropped it.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Well y-yeah, kind of..."

"I should probably show you around then."

"Uhh... Th-that's okay, really, I-"

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I know we may be different, but just because you're different that doesn't make you less of anything."

All she could do was stare at him. Without warning, her stomach growled. It caught both of their attention, but she secretly hoped he hadn't heard it.

"Are you hungry?" Ace asked her.

"Y-yes..." She was almost afraid to answer.

"Come with me," He took her by the wrist, leading her in the same direction his brother had disappeared in earlier. "I know where there's some food."

"So do I," She stated, matter-of-factly. "There's a huge field not too far from here that's f-full of sunflowers. I go all the time, and it's really pretty. You can get seeds, and if you dry and salt them, they make yummy snacks..."

Shiori walked along with him anyway, following him through the narrow winding paths that were in this part of the forest. The thick vegetation made it difficult to see what was up ahead. She tried to keep track of which way they went, so she would know how to get back to where they were.

"Those can't be very filling... Besides, you should probably stay away from there. It's a dangerous place. There aren't many people out this way and there are some really ferocious wild animals in these woods."

"I've heard that, but-"

"Shhh!" Ace stopped suddenly, putting a hand up to halt their steps.

The two just listened for a second, frozen in fright. They could hear footsteps, which were coming closer. They were very quiet, but the occasional twig would snap in the underbrush. Ace had a feeling that it wasn't Luffy... It sounded like an animal. And if his hunch was right, it was big. The steps got closer and closer...

"Uh-oh..." His voice fell down to a whisper. "Something tells me you're about to experience it firsthand."

It happened in mere seconds. A fierce tiger leapt out from the underbrush, leering at both children with hungry eyes. Ace's first reaction was to stand his ground. He stood in front of her, trying to be brave. He didn't usually tangle with these alone, but right now he wasn't being given much of a choice. At least he'd had a lot more practice with fighting them than the average kid. He'd heard some of the wildlife here had been picking off people from Gray Terminal and devouring them, from time to time. These things weren't a joke!

"H-hold on!" Shiori shouted, jumping out right beside him.

" _I'll protect you!_ " Both of them shouted at once, before just looking at each other.

"Huh?!" Ace shoved her behind him, stepping between her and the enormous cat. "Stay back there. I've got this!"

He grabbed a large branch from a nearby tree and snapped it off. Ace wielded it at the tiger, keeping it temporarily at bay. But that only seemed to make it even angrier... It's teeth clamped down on the branch, breaking the end off. He had to do something.

"No, wait... I-I can help!" Shiori tried to rush by him, but she tripped over some tree roots that had been sticking up from the ground.

The tiger growled, pouncing onto her with fangs bared. The beast snarled at her. His claws ripped her dress in several places and scratched her. The bleeding marks stood out in sharp contrast against her pale skin. She was panicking, her eyes wide with fright.

Her new ally tried to help her, but there wasn't much he could do against the enormous tiger. He was hitting it with sticks, kicking and punching it, and even pulling it's tail, but it didn't do any good. Ace kept getting pushed back by it's tail and kicked. Before he could do anything to really help her, a chill breeze blew past all of them. It was distracting, and seemed to have this cold chill behind it. There was a force within it, a powerful one... It began to get very cold, as the temperature suddenly dropped. Small pieces of little white flakes started to fall all around them.

"What the hell is _this?!_ " He shouted. "Why is it snowing?"

"D-don't be afraid! It's j-just- Hang on!"

Shiori concentrated all of her inner power on one spot, trying to just focus on the orange and black striped beast that loomed menacingly in front of them. It was terrifying, the way it hissed and growled at them. She only had a minute to get away, and she scrambled up from the ground.

"This way!" He took her by the torn sleeve of her dress, leading her further into the woods.

It all happened so fast... The children knew they had to run away from the tiger, or else they would become it's next meal. The next thing Shiori knew, both of them were running through the forest together, as fast as their legs could carry them.

The tiger wasn't letting them escape so easily, and it raced to catch up. She and Ace had to keep dodging it's powerful claws, but it was coming at them again and again. The snow was falling heavier now. It was very odd that it would suddenly be snowing in such a warm place, when the weather had been sunny only minutes before. Once the storm was really going, the small white dots gathered around the tiger, coating it in a powdery haze. It's movements slowed, until eventually it fell over.

"Wow! He's... Is he _dead?!_ " His jaw dropped.

They stopped running. Ace approached the dangerous beast. At first he'd thought it was frozen solid, but it appeared to be suffering from a mild case of hypothermia. It wasn't dead, but it had slumped to the ground, too cold to continue.

"I d-don't think so..." Shiori looked down. She felt ashamed of herself. She'd nearly taken the innocent life of a beautiful animal just to protect herself. "But probably close."

"That's... That's amazing!"

"What, really? I think it's awful. P-poor thing..." Her tiny hand reached out to stroke across the tiger's fur. It was particularly course from the snow chilling it so much. "It's a sh-shame to waste such beauty. I hope he recovers."

"You really are something," Ace just gawked at the unbelievable scene in front of him. "I can't believe you did that! How did you stop it like that? What's your secret?"

"I shouldn't t-tell you..."

"We can talk about it later. We should get out of here before he wakes up, if he's going to. Or before anything else happens." He lead her away from the fallen feline. "I'm going to take you to a secret place."

"H-how far is it? I hope we don't run into anymore problems. That tiger was r-really scary..." Her voice had become small and meek again. She was visibly trembling.

"Don't be scared. We're almost there. At least it got us here much faster than we would have if we'd just walked." He was quick to point out.

It seemed to help her look at it in a more positive light. "I guess you're right." His companion shrugged.

"About what you did back there... It's okay, you can tell me... You've eaten a Devil Fruit, haven't you?"

Shiori shook her head, as they walked along, continuing on their way to wherever he was taking her. "N-no... Actually, I didn't. I'm just... special, that's all. I'm kind of weird. I was r-raised in a Monastery. And they told me I'm something called a... _A Valkyrie._ " She whispered the last part.

The words had come spilling out before she could even stop them. Shiori knew she was never supposed to tell anyone that. But he'd just seen her use her powers... There was no taking that back. And she had to find some rational way of explaining it to him. She felt the need to tell him, after all of that.

"Nah!" He easily dismissed her story. "I've seen stuff like this before! What you have are Devil Fruit abilities. You should be proud though. They're really rare."

Shiori knew he would never believe her, but she had to try anyway. "No way! I'm t-telling you, I was b-born like this!"

"Whatever you say, Shiori-san..." He shrugged. "There's an easy way to tell though. If it's a Devil Fruit, you won't be able to swim. No matter how hard you try, the sea will always hate you and reject you. But if you're a Valkyrie like you say, then you should still be able to swim."

"That should work. I'd prove it to you, if I had the chance!" She insisted.

"Be careful what you say. You just might get that chance later... Anyway, we've got to get you something to eat. My Nakama and I... We have a clubhouse not too far from here. That's where we're going. It should be right over this next ledge..."

Finally they came to it. Ace led her to the base of a tree. Shiori could tell there was some kind of manmade structure near the top of it... It had windows and what looked like a door on the bottom. There was a rope hanging down. He pulled it firmly, and when he did, an entire ladder fashioned out of rope fell down into his grasp.

"Climb up like this," He went first, then reached a helping hand down to her. "First one hand, then one foot, then the other hand, and so on... Grab my hand."

"No thanks, I've got it. I'm n-not a weakling, you know."

"I know," Ace just grinned. "You sort of proved that with the tiger already... I still can't believe you defeated him all by yourself!"

The beast was probably up and moving again by now, but she didn't say anything. She really wasn't strong enough to take him out on her own either. The best she could hope for was that the tiger couldn't find them now or had lost interest. It was obvious that the two of them weren't enough to do any serious damage. She wished she hadn't given up on honing her powers. She really should find a secluded place to practice more, when she got a chance... It was hard enough just to survive out here.

Once they were up, she noticed that it wasn't the tidiest place she'd ever been in. Even her car seemed neatly kept compared to their clubhouse. Shiori looked around at everything. They had a first aid kit, which Ace was taking out, and some other things lying here and there. They seemed to have a stash of food hidden up here. It was clever, really.

"Let me see your scratches," Ace offered, perusing through the small medical kit he had.

"N-no, that's okay. I'll be fine."

"If you won't let me, then at least take care of it. Those can turn pretty serious if you just leave them alone. Here," He passed her the whole kit. "Patch yourself up."

Shiori didn't recognize everything in the modern medical kit. The metal box was small and white, with a red cross on the front, and it was filled with things that weren't familiar to her. She'd learned a lot about medicine and healing from her time spent with Ruhi, but she'd mostly used home remedies and things that only the Nuns knew about. But she figured out that one bottle had antiseptic properties similar to iodine, and a tube looked like it had some kind of antibacterial healing paste. She rubbed the ointment onto her scratches and placed bandages everywhere she could think of that the tiger had gotten her.

"There, I think that should do it... Um..." She watched Ace, who was busy preparing some food for them. "Th-thank you for letting me use your medical stuff."

"No problem. Hope you like sandwiches." He turned around and held out a small tray to her. It was filled with some sandwiches, all cut into triangles with the crusts cut off.

"Thank you so much! Ahh!" Her eyes lit up at the thought of food.

Shiori took one and immediately began devouring it. She was so hungry and food had been really hard to come by, ever since she'd lost all of her money. She was really grateful that she'd run into someone who was so kind. He was eating one too. When she'd finished the first, she unashamedly reached for another, only to be met with a kind smile.

As they sat together in silence, she found herself wondering what he was even doing out here. He didn't seem like he was from the nearby city. He was too kind for that. Maybe he was from Gray Terminal too?

Suddenly, there was a loud scratching sound coming from somewhere. For a moment, both of them froze, their muscles going tense. They could see the fear in each others' eyes... Each of them were afraid that maybe the tiger had found them, and was climbing up the tree. They wouldn't be able to escape it this time. It would have them cornered, it could do anything it wanted, it was an unstoppable force, it-

"Hey bro!" A poof of blond hair appeared in the trap door entrance, beneath a big blue hat. "Luffy said you passed out and he couldn't find you anywhere, so we were trying different places. I figured I'd find you here."

"Oh hi Sabo-kun..." Ace greeted him warmly. "We were afraid you were a tiger."

"A tiger? That's silly, haha..." He stopped for a second, staring at the girl that was sitting on the far side of the treehouse. "Hey, wait a second! You're... You're that girl!"

"H-hello Sabo-san..." Shiori greeted him shyly, her bangs falling into her face. She'd been finishing the last bite of her sandwich, but she put it down on the plate now.

"Ace..." The other boy glared at him, not seeming to like this at all. "We need to talk."

"Huh?" The freckled boy cocked his head sideways.

Sabo approached him and pulled him to the side, trying to keep his voice low. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Nothing, why? I just... Look, she was lost and hungry and I thought we should give her something to eat."

"We can't take in every person who comes around begging. You know that! Besides, you remember the rules we made right? What if she finds out-"

Ace laughed it off, his voice growing louder. "Don't tell me you're so naive you still do the whole 'no girls allowed' thing. That's _so_ childish!"

"Plus she was, you know... _Exiled._ " He said the last part in a whisper.

"And so what? Many people get exiled from that rotten place. I hope it burns to the ground!" He was getting mad now. "Right now, you sound exactly like them."

"Okay, just chill, jeez..." The blond boy turned to Shiori. "We don't usually allow girls in our clubhouse. No offense, it's just guys only. But we can make an exception just this once, since you're a friend."

"Look..." Shiori stood up. "I appreciate what you're t-trying to do and all... But I really need to get going now anyway. Thank you for everything, Ace-san." She bowed politely, crossing the small room to get to the ladder.

"You don't have to go yet, if you don't want to." Ace told her.

"I know, but... I need to make sure I get back before dark. It is dangerous and stuff."

"You can still come play with us some time," Sabo sighed, changing his mind for the sake of both friendships. It was just weird thinking about both sets of his friends hanging out without him. That was probably how Ace felt when he hung out with Luffy though. "Maybe tomorrow if you're not too busy?"

Shiori just nodded. Her face was bright red. She was so embarrassed, she just wanted to leave and never see any of them again, right then. She felt like that might change later, but right now she really missed her makeshift home.

Even if it wasn't much, she was doing the best she could. Even if she did live in a little crappy car on the edge of a dump... It was no one else's business. The thought that some people might look down on her for living there had never really occurred to her until now. Mostly, she just wanted some time alone so she could think. And she didn't want to cause problems for the boy that had been kind enough to help her, even when he didn't have much himself.

She'd hurried to get down from the tree-house before they could stop her. She didn't want to be a burden on anyone, least of all these boys who were struggling to survive just as much as she was.

Shiori headed home, her head in a daze from all of the recent things that had happened to her... She didn't know what to think. 

* * *

**A/N: Aahhhh I hope their first meeting was to your liking! I've had this idea since forever, and I'm so happy I finally got to put it to good use. Hopefully I pulled everything off well? I'd love to know what you think of this story so far, so please don't hesitate to leave me a review if you've enjoyed it. Things are finally going to start getting really interesting, I think. There are plenty more chapters to come. Stay tuned! c;**

 **-Kaline**


	9. Nakama

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Nakama**

Yesterday had been quite an adventure. As it stood, Shiori wasn't sure how she felt about everything that had happened. Her new friend had a presence that was very comforting... She wasn't sure why Sabo had freaked out about her being in their clubhouse though. It wasn't like she was doing anything bad. And besides, he shouldn't have been upset about her eating their food, since he was from a wealthy family and had plenty. She'd been trying to figure out why he was so angry with Ace at first, but she couldn't think of any logical reason.

She did understand that they couldn't feed her all the time. She wasn't the type to ask anything from anyone in the first place though. Shiori preferred to rely on herself. She was the only one she could really count on. She'd learned that long ago.

Even though her clothes were tattered from the tiger attack, she didn't pay it any mind. There were plenty of people she'd seen around Gray Terminal that were in much worse shape than she was. She ignored all of it and got out her spears to go catch some fish in the river. After entering Midway Forest, she felt a lot better about things. It would probably be okay...

She was pretty happy when she'd managed to get a bigger catch than usual. The small albino child was walking back to her car, when she noticed that someone was already there. She wondered what they wanted. There wasn't much left for anyone to take, so she wondered what people were hassling her about this time. When she got closer, she noticed that they were both kids. The blond boy in the blue overcoat was clearly Sabo. At first, she'd thought the black haired kid was Ace, but it wasn't him. He was too scrawny and his hair was cut differently. This was someone she didn't know.

After briefly considering just hiding in the woods, making a fire, and cooking her meal by herself, she decided she would eventually have to go home even if she did that. Against her better judgment, Shiori cautiously approached the boys.

"Shiori-chan!" The blond greeted her cheerfully, despite his cold demeanor yesterday. "Glad to see you made it home safely last night."

"Yeah," She looked at the ground, gloomily, holding the silvery fish she'd speared over her shoulder on a bit of fishing line that she'd found earlier. "What d-do you want?"

"Don't be that way. We're still friends, right? I thought I'd come see if you wanted to play with us again today?"

"Well, I don't know..." The girl looked at the other boy, the one she didn't know, curiously. He was currently chasing around a small yellow butterfly. "Who is h-he?"

"That's just Luffy, don't worry about him." Sabo said, as it that explained everything.

"Hiya!" The younger boy shot her a big wide grin, which startled Shiori.

She took a few steps backward. Her fishing spears clattered to the ground. He stretched out his arm unreasonably far, grabbed onto the frame of the car she was standing near, and pulled himself over to her. For a second she thought she'd just imagined it. Had Sabo just seen the strange thing his friend had done? If he did, he didn't react to it in any way. She thought that was really odd.

"Oh m-my..." Her red eyes widened.

"Don't worry," The boy with the short tousled black hair told her. "I won't hurt ya! You look cool. My name's Luffy!" His smile reached from ear to ear. He just kept staring at her, in an oddly warm and welcoming way.

Shiori now noticed that he had a scar on his face. It was shaped like a crescent moon but he'd clearly had to have stitches in the past. She wondered how he'd gotten it... She kind of wanted to ask, but didn't want to risk being rude or bringing up a sore subject.

"It's n-nice to meet you. I'm Sh-Shiori..."

"Shiori-chan is really shy." Sabo explained. "Be nice to her."

"No need to be shy. Big brother Ace told me all about you last night. What you did to that tiger was so cool! I wish I could've been there! Hehe!"

She had no idea what to say. This was all really weird to her. Her friend was right. Shiori had always been somewhat shy and frail. She was easily intimidated by all of these headstrong boys. She didn't know what they wanted. It's not like she had anything left for anyone to take... All of her possessions had already been stolen. Maybe they wanted the fish she'd just caught? That was all she could think of.

"You should come with us," Sabo said suddenly, trying to move things along.

"T-to where?"

"To our clubhouse!" Luffy cut in, getting all excited and running around them in circles like a crazy person. "It'll be fuuuuunnnn! Yay new Nakama!"

"What is that?"

"You've already been to our clubhouse," Sabo smiled as they walked along, already heading into the forest in their little group. "Ace-san is waiting for us there. He was pretty mad at me because of yesterday. I'm sorry about that. We thought we'd surprise him by coming here and getting you first. It's the one in the tree, you know?"

"No, I mean... What's a N-nakama?"

"Uhh... It's better if we all explain it together. It's sort of like a friend, but much closer and deeper than that."

"Yeah!" Luffy chimed in, excitedly. "But you can't tell anyone about our clubhouse, okay? It's super secret!"

"Oh I see..."

Shiori didn't say much, as they went to meet Ace at their secret hideout. It was pretty neat having a secret like this. She'd never had that kind of thing before, she'd always been so open and honest about everything. She never revealed information to anyone unless she was asked. But if she were asked, she always answered truthfully right away. She just felt so happy to be included in something secret and private like this. It shouldn't be a problem. It's not like she was interesting enough for anyone to really care about her secrets. However, it also made her nervous, having to carry such a burden without telling anyone.

She was fidgeting with her hands the entire way there. She was even more nervous because she knew the tiger they'd encountered yesterday was still around somewhere. They'd already passed the place where it had fallen down, partially frozen, but it wasn't there. So it had lived, after all. Somehow, that made her feel happy and yet apprehensive at the same time. She wondered what the Nuns would have thought about it. They did sort of worship and idolize cats, after all.

The trio made their way through thick vegetation and fallen branches, dodging spiderwebs and other minor hazards now and then. It didn't seem like it took as long for them to reach the clubhouse today. Probably because she'd been there before... She waited to see what was going on.

Sabo put a finger to his lips, to indicate that she should be quiet now. He spoke to her in a low whisper. "Wait right here, and don't make a sound, okay? We're going to talk to him first, then we'll call you to come in. It should be safe here, but if anything bad happens, hurry and climb up the ladder."

"A-alright." She whispered back, with a firm nod.

Sabo and Luffy scurried up the rope ladder. Shiori could hear faint voices coming from inside the small building.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Ace was asking them.

"Just running a little late today," It was Sabo's voice. "We got a surprise for you, Ace-san! It should be here any minute now..."

Shiori wasn't sure what they were planning, or what the point of all this was. She had a vague feeling that Sabo might just be using her to win his friend back over after he'd upset him. The thing is, she wasn't even sure if he himself were aware of that fact. She couldn't tell whether he was doing it on purpose or not.

"What do you think of that girl from yesterday?" Luffy stifled a laugh, indicating that he was in on the plan too. She had to admit, it was a clever idea. No one would suspect someone who acted that silly.

"Don't bring that up right now, Luffy-kun... It's kind of a sore subject for him." Sabo played along, dropping subtle hints.

"It's fine," Ace finally interrupted them. He seemed to buy it. "Well, she was okay. I mean, for a girl."

"I think she sounded pretty cool! Hehe!" Luffy chuckled. "I bet she looked cool too!"

"Eh... I don't really see what's so great about her though." He admitted.

"It's a shame to hear you say that," Sabo sounded mildly alarmed. "Since she should be here any second. Okay, you can come in now!" He called to the girl who was still waiting.

Outside, Shiori was struggling to pretend she hadn't just heard any of that. She felt that she shouldn't have been that hurt by it, I mean he barely knows her... But on the other hand, it was sort of painful to hear that. He was probably just trying to act tough around his friends. She tried to find some way to dismiss it, but it was hard to.

She didn't know what to make of the expression on his face when she entered the room. The boy seemed fairly neutral to her presence.

"Oh," He remarked. "Cool."

 _'That's it?!'_ She wondered how she'd even let them talk her into this in the first place. He'd done a kind thing for her yesterday, but she didn't expect anything more from him, nor from any of them.

It was mostly Sabo who'd had a problem with her being here yesterday, not Ace. And he appeared to be in better spirits today. Right now, she just wanted to put all of that behind them and hopefully make some new friends. After all, it was better to have allies by your side than to go it alone. Especially when everything was already so terribly difficult. She'd really been having a hard time lately and this wasn't making it much better.

"N-nice to see you again guys..." She mumbled, playing with her hair.

Ace was leaning backward against a windowsill on the far wall, while Sabo tried to make them something to eat.

"Um... Sabo-kun..." She addressed him informally, and he didn't seem to mind.

"Hm? What is it?" He mumbled, without turning around.

"Th-this morning I... um... I caught some fish... I was thinking we could find some way to cook it? That is, if you want. I b-brought them with me. Here, see?" She held up a fishing line with a sizable string of fish dangling from it in neat little rows.

"If you were smart, you'd stash that away somewhere," Ace interrupted. "And save it for another day... Preferably before some animal catches the scent. You're lucky nothing followed you here."

"Fish sounds great!" Luffy grinned, oblivious to anything else that was going on. Or maybe he was just trying to soften any conflict that might come up? It was hard to tell.

"Well yeah, but the smell still might attract predators."

"There are four of us here," Sabo pointed out. "And all of us have experience in combat. I'm sure we could handle it. And anyway, it'll probably be fine. We have to eat something, right? Think you guys can go build a fire and find something to cook it on, while I clean it?"

"Eh. I guess so." Ace was already leaving.

Shiori awkwardly went over and put the fish on the small table, line and all. Sabo took out a huge pocket knife and started carving it up, removing the scales and bones. She hated the smell, and the sight of blood, and rushed to follow Luffy out the trap door exit.

The three of them left him to his task and went a little further into the woods. Luffy was looking around excitedly. Every time he spotted a low-hanging branch, he would stretch his arms way out and snap it off, bringing it back to where they were. She didn't think he'd be of much use to them, but he'd proven her wrong.

"H-how are you even _doing_ that?!" The little girl freaked out. She wasn't used to seeing someone do such unnatural things. No one could really reach things that far away and still be human, could they?

"Oh, it's easy!" His grin somehow widened even more. "When I was just a little younger, I ate a Devil Fruit!"

"A D-devil Fruit?" She blinked. Ace had mentioned that to her once before, but he'd never explained what it was. "What's that? It sounds s-scary..."

"Nah, it's not scary!" Ace laughed at her. "Are you stupid or something? How can you live on the Grand Line, and not know what a Devil Fruit is? Especially when you've eaten one yourself, that's just too funny!"

"I-it is not! Baka!" She insulted him. She didn't like being laughed at. "I've never eaten one, I swear... I didn't even know what they w-were until you said something about them yesterday."

"Whatever," The older freckled boy shrugged it off, picking up some branches and sticks too, while they walked. "It's not like it matters. They're just fruit that grow on the Grand Line. When one is eaten, it grants you certain abilities..."

"H-how do they work?"

"You just eat one and they give you cool powers! And that's it!" Luffy explained. "Oh, but you can't swim. They're cursed or something. And you can only eat one. That's really important. So if you did eat one, make sure you never eat another or you'll die! Haha!"

That was probably the first truly intelligent thing she'd ever heard him say. So the youngest of their group was actually wiser than he let on...

"Where did you g-get yours?" She asked, still curious.

"I'm friends with a Pirate who's really strong!" The young boy boasted. "Ever heard of red-haired Shanks?" She shook her head no. "No? Well, he's a really famous Pirate Captain! He has one of the strongest crews ever! And someday, I'm gonna be just like him! Anyway, I got it from him. It was sort of by accident though."

And just like that, the memories came flooding back to her... Memories of the Monastery, the Nuns who lived there; of Chiaki and Michiko who had so kindly taken her in and raised her as one of their own. She remembered when Michiko had told her about her family... She would never forget the time her big sister had confided in her about Pirates and what they'd done to her loved ones. She knew what they were capable of. They were heartless villains who stole from people, and hurt and killed people. They'd hurt someone that she deeply cared about, and she wasn't sure if she could forgive them for that. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach.

"A _Pirate?!_ " Her face scrunched up in disgust. "That's awful!"

There was a pause.

"What's so awful about it?" Ace asked, hesitantly. "Just because they're criminals?"

"W-well... It's just not right! All they ever do is hurt people. They're worse than criminals, they're _murderers!_ "

"At least they're cool, and get to go on exciting adventures." Luffy sulked, crossing his arms, despite the bundle of wood he was carrying.

"Murderers, maybe..." Ace scowled at her. "But for a good cause. At least they aren't slaves to society, like most of the general population. They don't have to suck up to all of the Nobles or obey the Marines. They can do whatever they want and don't have to listen to anyone else but their Captain, who they get to _choose._ And if you happen to _be_ that Captain... Even better! Being a Pirate is the ultimate freedom..."

"I... I n-never thought of it that way..." Shiori hesitated for a moment. Then Michiko's face flashed through her mind, covered in blood... She knew she hadn't been killed by Pirates, but her parents had. And she imagined them dying in a similar fashion. "B-but that still doesn't justify the horrible things they do!"

"Hey! You shouldn't talk about Shanks that way!" Luffy scolded her. "He's my Nakama, you know!"

"I keep hearing that word, but I d-don't understand what the heck it means!" She normally wouldn't yell like that, but she was getting very frustrated with this whole conversation. It was getting tiresome.

"Your Nakama are like your family, but it's a lot deeper than that..." Ace told her the same thing Sabo had said earlier. "We're like a family. The three of us are like brothers."

"So you're f-family... But you aren't related?"

"Are you deaf? I just said we're brothers."

"Y-you don't have to be so mean about everything..."

Ace winced. He hadn't realized he was being mean. The others never complained when he talked to them this way. Why was she so different? He wasn't sure how it was supposed to make him feel. Usually they didn't let any outsiders into their group because they always judged them harshly. And there were other factors, like the rest hadn't been through the same things they had. With this strange new girl, this outsider, he suddenly felt judged all over again. But it was a different type of judgment. He felt like he wanted to impress her and he wasn't sure why.

"I'm not being mean," He countered. "Just making a point. I'm being realistic. There's nothing wrong with Pirates. I'll let you in on something. That's our biggest dream... To sail away from this place someday and become Pirates..."

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped into the air, a never-ending aura of pure excitement surrounding him. "Just like Shanks-sama!"

"Exactly." Ace gave a firm nod.

"I don't get it. But being f-family and not related... I think I understand that part though."

She was just grasping for straws, at this point. Anything she could do to find some way to understand them better. She really didn't want to lose anymore friends.

"Why is that?" Luffy asked, curious.

"I g-guess I sort of have Nakama too... Or I used to." She thought of all the Nuns she'd become friends with back home. It brought a smile to her face, just knowing how much they'd cared for her and that she'd cared for them too. "They were very kind to me and accepted me into their family. They're gone now, but I'll always have them with me, wherever I go. R-right here!" She pointed to her heart.

Ace didn't say anything. He just looked at her... She reminded him of something.

"So they're not around anymore?" He realized that he'd never really asked about her past before. "Did they have to leave or...? What happened?"

"I r-really don't wanna talk about it."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Luffy chanted.

"F-fine..." Shiori sighed, seeing that she clearly wasn't going to get anywhere today until she did. They'd all stopped gathering firewood when the argument began. "I'm from a Monastery. I was a Nun before I came here... The other Nuns, they... They t-took me in. They all l-loved me like family, like their Nakama... Especially Chiaki-sama and Michiko-tan. They were the best!"

"Wow... So you're religious?" Ace blurted the words out, without thinking.

"K-kind of..."

"That's boring stuff," Luffy commented, anxiously adding more branches to the pile they had already accumulated. "Nuns just believe in peace and they're against fighting. No wonder you hate Pirates so much!" He laughed, as if that explained everything.

"We don't e-exactly believe in peace. I mean, we do, b-but... We are willing to fight for peace. Or we were... before... B-before..."

Before she could continue her story, she collapsed onto her knees on the ground. The tears came forth and there was nothing she could do about it. She hit the leaf-covered ground with her fist out of anger, her frustration rising forth.

"I t-tried... I fought so hard! B-but there was n-nothing I could do!" She cried, her voice shaking. "They had us out-outnumbered a-and..."

"Just calm down," Ace rolled his eyes, trying to play it off in front of his little brother. He gently patted her back. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it w-won't... It can n-never be okay a-again!" The girl continued to cry, letting all of her pent-up emotions out.

She didn't want to do this. Not here, not right now, not in front of the only people who had treated her somewhat decently since she'd arrived here. She felt so vulnerable. It didn't feel right breaking down like this in front of others. Yet, she couldn't stop it.

Both Ace and Luffy were at her side, just trying to comfort her and not make things worse. They gave her a moment of silence, exchanging glances, something that unconsciously told her that they could relate to her pain. She wasn't alone. She appreciated the kind gestures from both of them, but... No one could help her right now. There was no one else who could truly feel what it was like to carry all of this darkness within her.

"I'm s-sorry..." She sniffled, eventually finding her own way out of her misery.

"Take my hand." Ace insisted, holding out his palm to her.

She wondered if she should do it or not. Accepting help from someone was not easy for her. But it was a kind gesture and it would probably be rude not to, at this point. Besides, she was having a moment of weakness, and there was something about his strength that made her want to keep going.

Hesitantly, Shiori took his hand. He helped her to her feet. "Th-thanks..." She also felt the need to explain things a little more. "I had a sister once too, but I l-lost her. It's been really tough since then."

Ace assumed that the reason for her overly strong reaction was obvious... He got the sense that she'd probably lost her loved ones to Pirates. He wasn't sure about what her exact situation was, but he knew it was not a good one. She normally seemed so cheerful and upbeat for someone who had been through so much... Then again, he, Luffy, and Sabo were all in the same boat.

"It's going to be okay," He told her. "Let's work on getting that firewood though. No more sad stuff, okay?"

Shiori nodded, one last small sniffle escaping her.

Luffy tried to make things better, in his own lighthearted way. "Ya know what we should do after this? We should have a sparring match! We could see who is stronger, your Devil Fruit or mine!"

"I t-told you I don't have a Devil Fruit power," She actually laughed this time, taking it as a joke. These guys just wouldn't give up on that idea, no matter how much she argued. "But that still sounds like fun, m-maybe..."

"I've got an idea!" Ace said, getting excited over his little brother's idea too. "Maybe tomorrow, all of us could go to the ocean? Then you could prove it to us."

"S-sounds fun..."

They'd continued to gather pieces of wood through all of this. Luffy had gotten the most, but then again he did have an advantage over the others. Shiori helped to hold the sticks they'd gathered, when he couldn't manage to hold anymore. They carried them back to the clubhouse.

"There's a little area back here," Ace explained. "We can use it to build a small fire. It should be alright to cook something, as long as we don't leave it for too long. Hopefully it won't attract too much attention."

The other two piled the wood and debris into the middle of the small clearing, where a dark charred area stood out. Once they were dumped into a pile, some were removed and put to the side for later. Silently, Luffy cleaned off a small pan and brought it over. It looked like this area was already set up. They'd obviously done all of this before.

"Ehehehe! What an awesome breakfast!" The rubber boy giggled excitedly. "Thank you for the fish, Shiori-chan!"

"You're welcome. Actually it's more of a lunch, r-right?"

"Whatever, I'm just getting started!" He said, with a laugh.

"Luffy," Ace instructed him. "Go get Sabo-kun and see if he's done preparing the fi-"

Right then, their friend walked up with a tray full of fish filets, already cut. "I heard you guys coming back. You were really loud!"

"Oh sorry..." A bead of sweat appeared on the back of Luffy's neck, showing his remorse. "Oi, Sabo-kun, did you get all of them prepared? What about seasoning?" He was already drooling at the thought.

"I took care of that too," He said, placing the tray on a tree stump. "So who's cooking this? I've done my part, haha..."

Sabo had been half-joking, but the dark haired boy with the freckles stepped forward. "I will, of course."

Shiori wanted to speak up. She didn't really mind cooking for everyone since she was used to having to cook for herself anyway, but he'd beaten her to it. She was wondering how they would get the fire started, but then Ace took a lighter out of his pocket and it sparked right up. Soon, he was frying the fish while the other two started sparring already.

They'd moved a safe enough distance from the flames so no one would get hurt. She noticed that both Sabo and Luffy were pulling their punches, to avoid doing any serious damage to each other. She was content to be just a spectator, not quite enjoying the bloodshed and pain associated with fighting. She watched the way they stood and how they braced themselves, already taking note of what they could improve upon. At least her training at the Monastery would come in handy, even if she hadn't been able to complete it and learn the full ferocity of Baransu Jujitsu... She wished she could show them that, it would have been so cool!

The fish was done in no time and the four of them ate together. It was really good. They were fairly quiet, just enjoying the meal that they had all worked hard on. Teamwork had made things go by so much faster than they normally would have. And it was nice to have someone to share a meal with again. Shiori was getting tired of doing everything alone...

* * *

The next day, things went a bit better. Shiori's new friends had cheered her up a lot yesterday, even when they'd seen her breakdown crying. It had shown her that she wasn't over the loss of her family as much as she'd like to believe she was. Even the places where the tiger had scratched her had already begun to scab over.

 _'Some wounds take a lot longer than others to heal...'_ She thought, as she ran her tiny fingers over the deep scratches, with a heavy sigh. _'But they all heal... In time.'_

She didn't like the scars that her wounds were probably going to leave. It was a sign of her weakness and defeat, but more than that... They were a sign of her mistakes. There was a long one running along her hip bone, several on her back, and a few more on her arms and legs. Luckily her clothing managed to hide most of them. It looked like the majority of them would heal okay though.

Right now, she mostly just wished that she had better clothes that would hide her injuries more. She knew that many of the inhabitants of Gray Terminal were ruthless criminals who would not hesitate to prey on someone weaker than them.

She was relieved to see her three new friends walk up to her that morning.

"Oi! Wait for us!" Luffy slingshot himself over to her.

"Oh, g-good morning you guys..." The young girl greeted them warmly. "I d-didn't think we were going to hang out today too."

"You should know better than that," Ace chuckled. "Remember what we said yesterday?"

"Yeah," Sabo patted her on the back. "We thought we'd take a walk down to the ocean today and visit the beach. If you want to?"

"W-well I don't know..."

"Awww, what's wrong?" Ace challenged her. "Afraid you won't get to prove to me that you're really a 'Valkyrie'? Afraid I'll prove you wrong?"

"No, that's not it at all..." Shiori snapped, indignant at the way he was patronizing her. "I've just never been to the beach or anything and-"

" _What?!_ " Luffy's jaw dropped. "You mean you've never been swimming before? You're missing out, big time! I used to love it before I got my Devil Fruit powers. You should come with us, the beach is still tons of fun!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her along. "Let's go!"

"What, r-right now?" Her eyes widened. This was a surprise. She knew they'd talked about it, but she hadn't thought they were really serious.

"Yeah, why not? It'll be okay." Ace assured her.

The group of kids headed in a different direction through the forest this time. The boys seemed to know exactly where they were going. Shiori had a feeling that they'd done this many times before. She was nervous, but also kind of excited.

She'd never even been in water before, other than when she bathed. Even while she was on the ship with the old man Graham on the way here, she'd never so much as set foot in the water. She'd been so close to it, and yet, unable to reach it. She'd been nervous about that too, at first. The boat had kept them safe from the rough waves and everything turned out fine. There had been many times while on board his small vessel that she'd wanted to dip her hands into the water or something, but it was too far out of her reach. All she could do was look at the smooth, shiny reflective surface in awe.

But she had always imagined what it would be like. She'd seen some other children swimming in the sea when they'd stopped at some ports along the way... All she thought was that it looked like it must be a lot of fun. She was too busy working on deck and helping Graham to be able to take a break to play though.

"What was that?" Sabo suddenly stopped the others in their tracks. "Listen... It's been following us for a while now."

They could hear something moving quietly through the underbrush. They'd been going somewhat quietly anyway, taking care not to alert any predators to their presence. It wasn't a long way, but it figures they would run into something...

Everyone held their breath, waiting to see if it would attack. They moved closer together for safety. From where they were, they couldn't see what it was. It seemed to move closer and stop, as if it were watching them. It sounded too small to be the same tiger that had attacked Shiori and Ace before. It was almost like it was pausing to see what they would do, while they waited to see what it would do. Whatever it was, it moved farther away, after several minutes had passed.

The kids breathed a collective sigh of relief. It seemed the danger was over.

"I w-wonder what it was..." Shiori was the first to speak up.

"I don't know," Ace narrowed his eyes, the onyx orbs becoming little beads. "But it's not good."

"It should know better than to mess with us! Ehehe!" Luffy chirped, gleefully.

"At least the beach isn't much further," Sabo told them. "Come on." He beckoned them with one hand.

The others followed him, eager to get away from whatever was lurking out there. They kept moving, trying to get through everything as quickly as possible. Eventually, they came to a large stretch of sand that stood before the crystal blue shores. Waves crashed upon the sand, splashing everywhere and foaming up, before rolling away, seeming to be dragged backward by some unknown force.

Shiori's stomach growled again. She hadn't eaten anything since the fish they'd shared yesterday. But they were already here and she didn't want to be rude.

"What are we gonna do about food?" Luffy also realized, with alarm. He must have heard her stomach.

"Oh, I brought us some snacks from home," Sabo opened a small knapsack and sat it in the sand. It had many kinds of cookies and cakes in it, along with some sandwiches. "I made them myself. Dig in!"

"A-are you sure it's okay?" Shiori asked, waiting politely.

In answerance, the blond boy stuck a cupcake in her hand, placing it right in the center of her palm. It was yellow with white frosting and clear sugar sprinkles that gleamed in the sunlight. It looked so delicious in that moment.

"Better eat it fast," Ace advised, also taking his own share of the food. "Before a seagull snatches it up."

Ah, yes... Seagulls. Shiori knew the annoying aquatic birds and their habits well. She'd first become acquainted with them during her travels with Graham. They'd been quick to grab up any scraps that were thrown out, and even tried to steal her food a few times. Knowing he was right, she devoured the cupcake in seconds.

"C-could I please have some more, Sabo-san?"

"Of course!" He grinned. "Take as many as you'd like!"

"Thank you." She bowed her head in thanks, and scooped up several more.

"The only downside is we'll have to wait a while before going in the water now." He pointed out, also enjoying some of the snack cakes.

"That's not even true!" Ace argued, through a mouth full of food. "Just an old wives' tale."

"Nuts to that!" Luffy chuckled. He was already done stuffing his face. He'd eaten quite a lot for such a little boy. "I'm going in right nowwww!"

And he took off, sprinting toward the ocean as fast as he could go.

"Stop! You idiot!" Sabo yelled at him.

But it was too late. He'd already gotten to the edge of the water. Luffy dipped his feet in, and felt how refreshing it was to have the sand erode from beneath his toes. He went in further, not seeming to care at first. He started to feel uncomfortable, but he ignored it. The other two ran over to him and Shiori dropped what was left of her food and ran after them. She didn't know what exactly the problem was, but knew he was in danger.

Luffy dove into the water, but then he froze. Bubbles came up to the surface, and she could see what was happening underwater. All of his muscles went rigid and he stopped moving. His eyes looked completely blank. It looked like he was in terrible pain, but there was just an emotionless expression on his face. He started to turn a faint shade of blue.

"Ow..." Was all he said, in a flat tone.

"We warned you, baka!" Ace punched him in the head, as they dragged his limp body across the sand. "You're so stupid! Idiot!"

Shiori trembled in fright. "What j-just happened to him?" She'd also frozen in place. She didn't know what to do.

"Those are the side effects of eating a Devil Fruit," Sabo explained, helping his brother haul Luffy out of the ocean and back onto dry land. "That's what happens to you if you eat one and then go swimming. Even years afterward... For as long as you live, the sea will hate you. But he'll be fine in a little while, once he dries off."

They sat him down on the beach. Luffy looked like he was going to be sick, and he lied back, looking up at the clear blue sky. If the expression on his face was anything to go by, it didn't look like fun.

"...Oh."

She really didn't know what to say to that. How was she supposed to react? Shiori just kind of stood there, staring at Luffy.

"Remember when I explained all of it before?" Ace asked. "Well, if you're really a... whatever you claim to b-"

"A Valkyrie."

"Right. If you're really a Valkyrie as you say, then you should still be able to swim. Or at the very least, you can go into the water without a problem. If it's a Devil Fruit, well... _That_ will happen."

He pointed to Luffy, who was panting and trying to regain control of his limbs. It seemed like there was no way he could even use his powers right now.

"But otherwise," Sabo smiled, and began removing his jacket and top hat. They were discarded onto the beach next to where the youngest brother sat. "You can do cool stuff, like this!"

He rushed toward the same forbidden shoreline that had just devastated his friend, and dove right into an oncoming wave. The splash almost reached them but it fell short.

Shiori's chest tightened up... _'What if the same thing happens to him? What if he doesn't come back?'_

She held her breath, watching until she saw him come back up. When his blond head appeared from the surface, she exhaled a sigh of relief. Sabo was just fine. He swam in small circles, careful not to stray too far from the shore. He seemed to be able to swim with ease. It didn't bother him at all.

"Stay here Luffy," Ace told him, before hastily joining Sabo without even removing any clothing. "I'm gonna go swimming too! Shiori-chan, you should join us... Unless you're afraid... Heh." He taunted her.

She really didn't see the harm in it. It would be like washing her clothes and getting herself clean all at the same time. She could always dry them out later, while she slept or something. Although just walking in the sun all day should be enough to dry them afterward. It didn't look so bad. And besides, they were doing it and it looked like they were having a great time.

Shiori watched the ebb and flow of the waves for a few minutes, while Ace and Sabo splashed around, a few feet away. It made her nervous... They kept waving her over, to try it for herself. With a little prompting from her friends, she finally decided to go for it.

"Come on!" Sabo called to her. "It's fine, just get in."

"O-okay, here goes n-nothing..."

She wasn't fooling anyone. They could tell how nervous she was from the way her voice trembled. She pulled off her shoes and felt the sand make its way between her toes. Then she ran for it, jumping into an oncoming wave, just like Sabo had. The cold seawater hit her right in the face. For a minute, she thought she would be alright. It felt like a smooth caress enveloping her entire body. It was nice...

"See?" Ace smiled. "I told you it-"

It was nice until the moment she realized that she could not move. At that rate, it didn't take very long for her muscles to lock up completely. Terror and panic swept across her face. There was nothing she could do about it. Her mouth opened, her jaw going slack, and she almost inhaled the water that surrounded her. It was like she could hear- No, she could feel voices whispering to her. They said only the most hateful things. She'd never felt so loathed, so absolutely despised, as she felt in that moment. It was like there was no more hope left at all. All she could see was despair.

 _'It's like...'_ The young girl tried to liken it to something, but found that it escaped her. _'It's like looking into the eyes of the Devil...'_

"Shiori-san? _Shiori?!_ " She could just barely hear Ace calling her name...

He and Sabo were at her side in a flash. Even Luffy, as out of it as he was, sat up from the shoreline to see what was going on. The two pulled her up out of the water. She felt almost weightless, until they'd dragged her fully back onto the beach. They placed her on the sand next to Luffy. Anyone could tell that she was in the same state that he was.

"Th-that was..." Her head turned to one side. She gagged, choking on seawater as she coughed it up. "Bleh! It was awful!"

Tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes. They could tell she was frightened. Ace was just staring at her, his almond eyes wide with a mix of confusion and concern.

"Oh wow..." Sabo was the first to speak. "I never expected that!"

"Well I did," The freckled boy had finally gathered his thoughts enough to speak. "I told you this would happen. Maybe next time you'll believe me."

 _'That isn't what I need to hear right now,'_ She glared daggers at him. _'Especially not after what I just went through.'_

"It's not about being right or wrong," Shiori was quick to point out. "I... I don't..."

She trailed off. They gave her some space to recover.

Ace kicked some sand, shuffling his feet around. "Well, either way. Looks like the verdict is in. You've definitely eaten a Devil Fruit."

"But h-how? I don't underst-stand..."

"I don't either," He shrugged, sitting down beside her and picking up one of the small sandwiches that Sabo had made for them.

"If you don't remember, then there's no way to know how or when it happened... But it certainly happened." Sabo also assured her.

She was clearly very shaken up. It would be better if they got her out of there. The problem was, the two remaining children wouldn't be able to carry both her and Luffy back through the woods. It was way too far.

"Wh-what now?"

"We'll just have to wait it out," Ace explained. "And you'll have to avoid contact with the sea at all costs. Or else."

Shiori just nodded, fighting back the tears that once again threatened to fall. She was fed up! This wasn't a blessing at all, it was a handicap! She'd had more than enough of today. She felt so stupid... She'd been so sure that the Nuns were telling her the truth.

"W-well what i-if... The Nuns were t-telling the truth. And m-maybe that happened because I've never been swimming before? I mean, I d-don't even know how in the first place."

"No," The freckled boy shook his head. "There's no mistaking it. If we had some sea prism stone, I'd prove it to you."

His answer made everything seem so final; so absolute... Shiori sighed. This was going to be a long day, but now she would just have to make the most of it. This was really confusing. For some reason, there was a part of her that just could not accept this. There's no way she'd been lied to for her entire life. It was ridiculous... And yet, she feared there was a deep truth in what they'd discovered today. I mean, she'd seen Luffy's odd abilities. They seemed to work sort of the same as hers.

She just lied in the sand, while the other two boys ran around the beach playing. They hadn't left her there alone. That was all she could really ask for, at this point. It was nice that they weren't treating her any differently. She'd expected people to hate her for being different. Yet, they also seemed to accept Luffy so easily.

Gradually, she began to feel like she could move again. It had been like all the life was sucked out of her, all of her energy was sapped for most of the day. She noticed that Luffy was on his feet running around. Maybe it wouldn't take much longer for her to get better too... Despite her high hopes, it took several hours for her to really get back to normal. She finally sat up.

"Oi, snow-chan..." He referred to her by a strange pet name. The rubber boy was walking around her in circles, and had been for some time. He seemed bored. "It'll get better. It's always really bad the first time."

She just nodded, still not feeling much like talking. It was getting late as the day dragged on. It meant a lot that she wasn't going through it alone. There were apparently other people with the same abilities too. Well they were different, but similar, from what she understood of it.

"Well," Ace titled his head to one side. "We should really head home, now that you're feeling better. It's getting late and we don't want to worry anyone."

"Where do you guys live anyway?" Shiori finally summoned the strength to get up.

"In a place called Foosha Village. We stay with someone our grandfather arranged for us to live with, before he had to leave."

"Wow, and you came a-all this way? Thank you! Today was really fun." The little girl beamed a bright smile at all of them.

"Don't mention it," He smiled back at her. "Although I doubt it was much fun being paralyzed for half the day."

"It was still fun spending time with my friends... My _Nakama._ " She smiled, as she tested out their word.

"Yeah!" Luffy sang, clapping his hands eagerly. "It was a blast!"

"I have to admit, it was pretty fun." Sabo agreed.

All of them began to make their way back toward Gray Terminal. They would split up and go their separate ways from there. Shiori had to admit that today had taken a lot out of her... But she would never tell them that. She hoped they could have more days like this. She really enjoyed spending time with her new friends, even in spite of the bad things that had happened. They would face any difficulties they met together, with their heads held high.

The four of them walked along the path, oblivious to anything else. A set of golden eyes watched them from the edge of the woods, narrowing dangerously...

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so they got to have a little bit of cutesy fun here, lol. You're probably wondering... Why didn't Ace use his abilities to light the fire? It's because he didn't have them yet. He was still just a kid when this took place, so yeah. I'm trying not to spend too much time getting through their childhood and backstory stuff, but I have several important plot points to make for later. Thanks for bearing with me! ;w;**

 **-Kaline**


	10. The Outcast

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Outcast**

After the others had left, Shiori settled in for the night. Everywhere anything touched her, her skin ached. It felt like she'd been abraded somehow, her skin scraped all over by some unseen force...

She realized when she looked in the car's cracked rearview mirror that she'd gotten a sun burn. It wasn't a surprise; her skin was very pale. She'd been out under the harsh rays of the sun all day long, just lying on the beach unable to move. Her only comfort was that she hadn't to go through it alone. At least her friends- no, _her Nakama-_ had been with her.

She'd suffered a few burns like this before, while on board Graham's ship. None of them had been as bad as this, but it wasn't as severe as it probably could have been. She knew the best way to deal with it was to use an aloe plant, but there didn't seem to be any around here. And it was too late to look for anything else that might help.

She waited until the others had plenty of time to make it home. Sabo had gone in one direction, toward Goa Kingdom, and the other two had left for Foosha Village. That night, she'd been almost relieved to see the junked car she was living in. It was actually starting to feel more like she belonged here, although she knew that was sort of ridiculous. Maybe it was the people she was surrounding herself with, and not the situation itself?

Gathering her courage, Shiori climbed out of her makeshift home and looked around to make sure no one else was nearby. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned a flurry of snow. The little pieces of white fluff fell all around her. She let it soothe her aching skin, getting lost in the refreshing feeling of the cold. It reminded her of home. The little fragments of ice were actually soothing the pain from her burns. The cooling effect was also numbing her skin. She knew this was a selfish reason to use her abilities, but it was helping her feel better, both physically and mentally.

A smile found its way to her face.

And then she heard something... Someone was here! Her pulse quickened, and she looked around to see where it was coming from. There was a rustling sound coming from the forest nearby. For a few minutes, she sat still in the small pile of snow that had fallen around her and just listened, trying to focus her hearing on whatever it was. She hoped it was just a small animal of some sort.

 _It was no fair!_

She'd been watching her. All day, Monet had followed her to see where she went and what she did. She had heard from Sabo about Shiori meeting his friend Ace, who she didn't even personally know, and hanging out with them. Then he'd talked about all the fun they'd had together during the days following that. She was sick of listening to it. She wanted to know what was so great about her in the first place. Why did they include Shiori in everything but exclude her? It wasn't fair at all!

She had her hair in low pigtails today, but she didn't feel the least bit cute. She felt completely ugly, thanks to that rotten girl... The one who had ruined everything. And every minute, she was proving more and more how superior she was. There was no way this was right.

 _'So it's true...'_ Monet thought, when she saw the clear white crystals falling from the sky over a small section of the junkyard. _'She really_ does _have Devil Fruit powers!'_

"So... So that's why..." A voice said, startling Shiori and making her jump.

"Oh, h-hi Monet-chan." She regarded her friend pleasantly.

"Don't you 'hi' me!" The green haired girl yelled at her. "Traitor!"

"Um... What?"

She was confused. Her friend was clearly angry with her about something, but she didn't understand why.

Monet took a few aggressive steps closer. She was invading her space, getting right in her face with no respect for personal boundaries.

"No, I don't want to hear excuses. Just _shut up!_ When Sabo-kun told me you'd met his other friends, I'd thought it was suspicious. I wondered why he wouldn't let me meet them, why he'd give you such a privilege instead... I wanted to know what made you so special. So I followed you."

"Y-you followed us? You mean t-today?"

"Yes today!" She sighed impatiently, rolling her fierce yellow eyes. "And I saw everything!"

"E-everything? Are you alright? What did I do?"

"Why..." The other girl seemed lost to her rage and dark thoughts. The negative energy was practically roll off of her in waves. "Just why won't they befriend me? They've never let me into their little group. But they let _you_ join them so easily... What's wrong with _me?_ "

"I..." Shiori's expression hardened. There was just no excuse for anyone to act this way. Especially when she hadn't even done anything wrong. For a moment, she thought about standing up to her. "I honestly d-don't know. What _is_ wrong with you?"

"Your tone says it all. You _do_ resent me! Well let me tell you something... You have everything you could ever want. A place to stay, where you don't even have to deal with the hassle of listening to adults, and great friends to share everything with. I _wish_ I could have that..."

Her voice was getting louder and louder. It scared Shiori, who took a tentative step backward, until her back hit the side of the silver car. She had nowhere to go, and didn't want to feel trapped, so she moved away from it.

"You're j-jealous of me?"

"No! Idiot! I never said that! So don't even _think_ it!" She shrieked like a harpy or a banshee.

Shiori wished she would stop yelling. She was only trying to understand things from Monet's point of view, but she was having great difficulty. Her train of thought didn't even seem to make sense.

"H-hey, listen... That's ridiculous." She said calmly, still trying to keep her cool, despite this sudden confrontation. Shiori's hands were held up in front of her in a defensive pose. "Why would you want to b-be like me? You have a roof over your head too and rich parents who can t-take care of you. You get to l-live in the city. I'd love to have all of that."

"Don't you _dare_ try to turn this around on me! I'm always excluded from everything! You're the one who stole my friends! You're nothing but a lowly _thief!_ And to top it off, to make it all that much worse, you have special powers too!"

"What are you t-talking about?" Rose shaded eyes opened wide.

 _'She can't really mean what I think she means... How does she even know about that?'_

"Don't play dumb with me!" Monet hissed, shoving her backward onto the ground. "I saw the way you made it snow just now. What is _this,_ huh?!" She scooped up a handful of snow from the ground and rubbed it in Shiori's face. Suddenly it didn't feel so good.

"I-"

"And I saw what happened when you went into the water too! I was at the beach, watching all of you. I know you've eaten a Devil Fruit. It's obvious."

"Why did you f-follow us? That's spying..."

Still on the ground, Shiori began to fidget with the ruffles of her torn dress. She hadn't even removed the snow from her face. It had become mixed with dirt, but she didn't care about that either.

"The only reason they let you into their little circlejerk of friends was 'cause of your powers! I bet they don't even like you."

"That's n-not true!" Shiori argued, holding her ground. "I _know_ we're friends! I can't believe you'd e-even imply that."

That seemed to make Monet even more angry. She pulled back one foot and kicked her hard, in the side. There was a sharp pang when the other girl's pink plastic shoe made contact with her ribcage. It hurt like hell... But Shiori wasn't about to let her see that it had affected her. She kept doing it, just kept kicking her, but the young albino girl didn't give in. She was determined not to let her pain show.

"You're nothing but a little freak! You'll never amount to anything. Those powers should be in the hands of someone who would use them right. _It's not fair!_ "

After kicking dirt at her, Monet ran away. She wasn't ready to seriously physically hurt her, but it was obvious that she now held a grudge against Shiori. She lied on the ground, watching the other girl run away hastily, before picking herself up.

She couldn't bring herself to be unkind to her friend, even as she was kicking mud in her face, hurting her, yelling at her... It didn't matter. But she wouldn't be able to forgive her so easily either. Shiori was afraid that Monet might tell other people about her unusual abilities. If the people of Goa Kingdom found out, that wouldn't be good for her. She'd been able to stay here somewhat peacefully until now. She lived in a very poor area where there was little to be found, sure... But she'd managed to eke out a life for herself out here. She didn't want to be forced to leave Gray Terminal too.

She felt like she needed to take a trip down to the river to bathe after that, but it was already dark out. It wouldn't be safe to go into the forest this late. Especially not on her own... And to top it off, she was really tired. Today had been exhausting. She eyed the car, a thoughtful expression making it's way across her juvenile features. All she wanted to do was lie down.

Her mind made up, Shiori plopped down onto the front seat of the car, face down. She pretty much just collapsed into it. The tattered seat was in it's usual half-reclined position. She hadn't wanted to get it dirty, but right now she was too tired to care.

She knew she would normally be up all night trying to pick apart the reasons her friend had just turned on her, but somehow there was a sense of release. It was like she could be more free, without having to be burdened by what others thought of her. At least now she knew. She no longer felt anything for her friend at all. So in a way, it was a relief. These were some of the vague thoughts that played through her mind, as she drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Shiori had been worried that the others wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore, because of what Monet had said. It bothered her a lot more than she let on, though she did her best to hide it. She worried about what she might have said to the others about her, behind her back. Particularly Sabo, since she knew him.

But to her surprise, they kept showing up to play with her and spend time together. One day they'd gone to a different part of the forest to look for aloe plants. It seemed she wasn't the only one with a sunburn... Luffy had suffered quite severe burns too. And the whole group was more than happy to see her and include her in things. They continued to come to get her, day after day. Most days they sparred together against each other, but sometimes they did other things.

She'd gone out of her way to avoid using her powers anymore. Not even when she was alone. She couldn't risk someone else seeing her. When she was alone at night, sometimes she'd cry... But she didn't let anyone witness that either. She still berated herself for that time she'd lost control in front of Luffy and Ace. Now it was something she held in until she could be alone.

She hadn't seen much of Monet after the night she'd confronted her. Though she supposed that was probably a good thing... When they did run each other, Monet didn't speak to her. She just glared at her menacingly and refused to even acknowledge her presence. It seemed that they were no longer friends at all. Their friendship had turned into quite a bitter rivalry, but it was mostly one-sided. Shiori still did her best to be kind to the other girl anyway and she showed her no hostility.

In the meantime, she'd been fighting off the sadness that threatened to overwhelm her. The more she thought about her situation, the sadder she became. She knew she should probably be angry about it, but she couldn't bring herself to feel that way. She tried to hide it around the others, but the more she tried to cover up her feelings, the more obvious they became.

Sabo had expressed concern before, on numerous occasions. He probably knew what Monet had said to her, or at least had some kind of idea about it... But they'd never actually talked about it. Mainly because the subject hadn't really come up. Yet, somehow Shiori couldn't stop the feeling that maybe Monet was somehow right and the others really didn't want her around.

They gradually began to worry about her. It seemed like she was withdrawing more and more, over time. She'd kept quiet lately, but Sabo could tell there was something going on with her and Monet. He'd told the other two about the nasty things Monet was saying behind Shiori's back... Luffy had just picked his nose, the whole thing going completely over his head, and Ace had said that was just how most girls were; that it was a 'girl thing' and not to worry too much about it. But it kept getting worse. Their new friend barely talked at all anymore and she kept making excuses not to spend time with them.

"Hey sis!" Shiori's mauve eyes opened in the early morning sun to see Luffy poking her in the side. "Time to wake up, Oneechan!"

"Wha...?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily, straining to sit up.

"Good morning sunshine!" Ace laughed.

Sabo appeared too, his fluffy blond head popping up behind both of them. "Hey Shiori-san... We thought it was about time we cheered you up! So what would you like to do today?"

"What do you mean? I'm f-fine..."

She sat up, swiveling around from the car seat and planting her legs firmly on the ground. The boys moved back to give her room. She ran her fingers through her short white hair. She grabbed a hairbrush and straightened it out in the car's side mirror.

This was a surprise and she hadn't been expecting to see them today at all. Not that she particularly minded... It was nice that they were going out of their way to include her in things. That was sweet. But she hadn't wanted anyone to know what was going on or how much it was really affecting her. She'd been trying to stay away from them, in the hopes of reviving her lost friendship with Monet, but it seemed like it wasn't working.

"We know you're not that okay," Ace commented, his arms crossed as he leaned against the driver side of her car, next to where she was sitting. "Not really."

"It really is okay you g-guys. You don't h-have to do this for me. I'll be alright." She feigned a smile.

"It's okay not to be okay, you know..." The freckled boy insisted.

"I know that." Shiori felt really silly for allowing this to become such a big deal. "Well what do you guys wanna do today?"

She felt that changing subject was probably the best strategy.

"No offense," Sabo cringed at having to say this. "But your dress looks really old and worn. Maybe we could get you some new clothes in town?"

"B-but I'm not supposed to go there anymore... I was exiled, remember?"

"Since when do we do what we're supposed to?" Luffy laughed, smiling cheekily.

"I see your point, but I d-don't really think-"

"Nah!" Ace waved it off. "You think too much. You need it, so let's go get it. Simple as that. Besides, we could grab a bite to eat too. They make great food at this one restaurant. We could all go for lunch?"

"Okay, but how will we p-pay for it?" Shiori blinked in confusion, already getting up to follow the others as they walked toward the walled city.

"You just leave that to us!" Sabo winked.

She really didn't know what they were up to... But it sounded like fun. And fun was something that Shiori felt she could use right now. It would be nice to get her mind off of things. The only thing she dreaded now was possibly running into Monet there, but maybe that was why they were going? The others might want to help her face her fears. She'd noticed that they always tended to tackle problems head on. It made her feel so much better being with the whole group. She wasn't alone, so it was less likely that she would be attacked again.

They made their way into the city by blending in with civilians who were coming and going from Gray Terminal. Most of the Nobles and rich folk went out there to dump their trash or they sent their servants to do it. Sneaking in was pretty easy. It was rare that the guards actually paid much attention to children, since they were seen as lesser threats than adults.

They went into many shops and boutiques, but they failed to find anything that would fit Shiori. She was smaller than most girls her age and she felt bad since she couldn't pay. She didn't want anyone else spending money on her either. It wasn't right to take advantage of others' kindness, even if she did need something. But going around window shopping and looking through things with everyone was fun anyway.

At lunch time, they all went into a small restaurant near the middle of town. It was painted in bright colors with tasteful decor.

"They have the best ramen here!" Luffy beamed, as they went in and sat at a booth.

"I bet..." Shiori could only giggle in delight. It had been a really fun day so far, and the others kept making her laugh with their antics. "You think I should t-try it?"

"Sure, if you wanna!" Ace grinned, holding up a menu to see what he wanted. "It is pretty good."

"Our family said we could get whatever we wanted," Sabo was explaining to the waitress, a slim blonde woman. "Since it's her birthday." He pointed to Shiori.

"Oh, well happy birthday little one!" The nice lady smiled at her, trying not to smudge her makeup too much. "We've got lots of great stuff here. What can I get for you all?"

They all decided on ramen and bread. Shiori also ordered a salad. She decided to try that soda stuff again, and she noticed they all ordered that too. It made her happy that she knew enough about the world to fit in with other people like this. Today had been a good day so far.

"Why'd you lie to them like that?" Shiori asked, once the lady had walked into the back to place their order. "W-we could get in trouble."

"Nah! We never get in trouble. Besides, we do this all the time." He assured her. "Just play along, 'kay?"

A little while later, they brought out some of the fanciest noodles she had ever seen! They were garnished with lots of fresh meat and vegetables. It all looked so delicious. She'd ordered a veggie ramen, while Luffy had pork and Ace and Sabo had shrimp style. When it arrived, they all dug in without restraint.

Sabo was busy chatting with the waitress again. He felt sort of bad for not leaving her a tip, but he acted like they were going to pay when everyone was finished. Luffy had even ordered seconds, and then thirds, but their portions were huge and he hadn't been able to actually finish all of it. It created the illusion that they were still eating. When they were finished, Ace and Luffy casually excused themselves to the restroom.

"Don't you need to go too, Shiori-san?" Ace nudged her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know..." He grit his teeth, despite the fact that he was smiling. "We have to _go now._ Just say you're going to the bathroom with us and let's go." He lowered his voice to tell her the last part.

"The coast is clear, guys..." Luffy motioned for them to come over by the front door.

"Let's do this!" Ace ushered her out the door before she could protest.

Shiori wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a bad feeling about this... "Guys, are we leaving w-without pa-"

"Hurry up, run!" Sabo shouted, suddenly running from the building behind them. "The waitress went into the back and she'll be back any minute!"

"Let's get out of here!" Ace agreed, nodding while they ran.

The group continued sprinting, even as the waitress and one of the cooks ran after them. They tried to chase them down, but the group of children kept avoiding them at every turn. Eventually they had to split up to keep the two grown ups from catching them. Luffy turned sharply down an alley, where the cook followed him. The man was getting close to him, but he used his stretching powers to hoist himself up onto the roof of a building. It was a dead end. They couldn't follow him any further. Sabo raced the other way, luring the woman who had waited on them down a different street...

"Come on! This way!" He called out with a hearty laugh. "Haha! Now _that's_ how you dine and dash!"

Ace grabbed onto the back of Shiori's dress, pulling her along with him. They ran away as fast as they could. All she could hear were the sounds of their footsteps echoing off the ground, his shoes and her worn old boots leaving their marks in the dust. The buildings of the city rushed by them in a colorful blur. She struggled to catch her breath while they ran.

There was a terrible ripping sound. It happened out of nowhere... Her dress began to tear, as he pulled her along, and she began to fall a little behind. It ripped even further, nearly pulling it off of her. Shiori's hands clung to the scraps of black fabric, holding it close to her, in a desperate attempt to save herself from further embarrassment. She let out a small yelp of surprise when it happened.

"Oh crap!" He yelped.

Ace finally noticed what had happened and yanked her into an alley where they could hide. He peeked his head out to look up and down the street. He spotted the blonde waitress making her way through the crowd. It looked like she was going back to the restaurant now. She and the cook had apparently given up, their heads hung low in defeat.

"I guess Sabo and Luffy gave them the slip," Ace grinned, but then he turned to her with a worried look. "Hey, I'm really sorry about your dress... I was just trying to make sure we didn't get separated."

Shiori's heart was beating so fast... She could feel her blood racing through her veins. It was exhilarating! There were a few times when she'd thought those people would catch them, but she felt safe with Ace. The two panted for a few seconds to catch their breath. Her face was very red.

"It's o-okay... I know." She replied. She'd known he hadn't done it on purpose.

"That won't do though," He pointed to the various rips and tears that she already knew were there. "You definitely can't go around in these rags anymore. I hate to say it, but this dress has had it."

"It's a-actually a Nun's habit. Just one made for kids... I feel b-bad about getting rid of it, since it's all I have left from the Monastery, but I agree."

"We'll _have_ to find you something else to wear now. I know where there's a shop with a lazy old shopkeeper. If we're careful, we should be able to pull one over on her. Come on..."

He dragged her through the crowd. It was the middle of the day, so the streets were crammed full of people.

"B-but what about Luffy-san and Sabo-san?"

"Don't worry," Ace reassured her. "They'll be fine. We can meet up later. They'll know to go back to your place in Gray Terminal if they can't find us. So we'll do the same. Just stay close to me. We don't want to get separated too."

Shiori nodded and did as she'd been told. She followed him to a small shop on the edge of town. It didn't look as nice as some of the stores they'd passed, but she assumed he probably knew what he was doing. She wondered if all of their clothes were stolen? She was also curious about whether they made a habit of eating and leaving without paying.

She had mixed feelings about what they'd just done. Stealing had never really occurred to her. She knew it was wrong. Those people had to pay for all the stuff they took... But it was out of necessity. They were just kids, and they shouldn't have to starve. She was starting to realize that maybe she shouldn't have been treated the way she had been by everyone, either. She'd done nothing wrong. Well, not until now, anyway...

"This is it," He told her. "We'll go in together and act like we're shopping, like normal. And we'll pick you up something to cover up with, at least. I have a little money stashed away... I'll even pay for it myself, if I have to."

"Oh, that's so k-kind of you, but I don't know... M-maybe we can get it without paying?"

 _'What the heck am I saying?!'_ She scolded herself...

And yet, she did it anyway. She felt that this was the town that had scorned her, exiled her for no real reason other than being poor and not having parents. So they sort of had it coming. But also, she just didn't want Ace to have to spend his money on her.

"We'll try."

Shiori followed the freckle faced boy inside. There were lots of clothes hanging from racks and lying haphazardly across shelves. It looked like they'd been picked over a lot. Nothing was in order. There were other people in the store, so it was easy to move around without being noticed.

"See that lady with the kid over there?" Ace pointed to a mother with a young girl, much smaller than them, trailing a bit behind her. "If we walk close behind them, people will assume we're here with them, and we won't get kicked out."

Not knowing what else to do, Shiori nodded. She was busy looking around at everything the shop had to offer. There were so many different outfits to choose from. The two followed the small family into the children's clothing section without drawing any attention from the shopkeep or anyone else. Then they went their separate ways so the woman wouldn't get suspicious either.

Shiori noticed several different kinds of clothing. There were tons of racks everywhere. She picked up a few shirts, before quickly discarding them. They were kind of ugly, by her standards... She knew now wasn't the time to be picky, but she didn't know when she would get another chance to find something to wear and whatever she found, she would be wearing it for a while.

She spotted a pink and white sweater with big wide horizontal stripes, and held it up to her shoulders. It looked like it should fit. She knew they didn't have time to use the fitting room to try them on. And they could arouse suspicion anyway if anyone were to notice her. She also picked up a pair of black shorts that reached just past her knees. They looked like together they should cover up enough of her. She'd noticed that recently her dress was getting way too small anyway. She might be tiny, but she was still growing.

"H-how do these look, Ace-san?"

"They look great!" He gave her a thumbs up. "I don't mind whatever you wanna get, just grab what you want and let's go." He was glancing around a lot, he seemed a little nervous.

"How do we... y-you know?"

"I just got a great idea... Sometimes it works, but if it doesn't, we can still snag the clothes anyway." Ace took the stuff she'd picked out and lifted the pretty dresses and expensive clothes the little girl had picked out. He put Shiori's under them, into their shopping bag. "Shhh..."

A little while later, the mother went up to the cash register and immediately began chatting with the owner of the little shop. It was clear from the way she moved that she was a Noble. Her fur coat and generous amount of gleaming jewelry also made it obvious to anyone who paid attention. Ace had lived in Goa Kingdom long enough to know how things worked. There was a slim chance that she might notice it, but worst case scenario, they could just go grab them back off the shelves the minute the shopkeep put them back.

While she watched the woman absentmindedly pay for her purchases, Shiori backed away a bit. She was getting ready to run away if she needed to... But no one noticed a thing. She backed right into a shoe rack, and when she turned around, she saw a pair of pink tennis shoes that looked like they should fit her okay. They even had socks stuffed inside them, for display purposes.

Ace, seeming to read her mind, picked them up behind his back, and began to inch his way out of the store. She did the same, walking close behind him to help cover the shoes from view. She barely noticed the woman picking up her bags and ushering her child out the door of the busy store. She began sauntering down the sidewalk outside.

"H-how are we-"

"Don't worry." He winked, handing her the shoes once they were a safe distance away.

She clutched them close to her, looking at him, puzzled.

"Excuse me miss," Ace walked right up to the lady who they'd just ripped off. "There seems to have been some kind of mix up at the checkouts... My sister and I were just getting ready to check out and we'd already paid, but I think the cashier stuck your clothes in the bag on top of ours by mistake."

"Oh dear!" She seemed startled, but began looking through the bags frantically. She found the outfit Shiori had picked out only minutes ago. "I'm so sorry about that. I hope you don't think I was trying to pull anything. I didn't know!"

"Of course, it was just a mix up." He assured her, smiling and bowing to her, before taking the clothes and handing them to his shy friend.

Shiori took them with a small grateful smile. Something passed between them, a secret that they shared together. Shiori felt weird, but a moment later it had passed...

"Please take this for the trouble!" Fishing through her purse, the woman gave him a few Beri.

His eyes widened in surprise. It was bad enough that they'd just ripped off the woman and conned her into not only paying for Shiori's clothes. She'd just handing them over to her afterward. And now she was trying to pay him for the trouble that she felt she'd caused.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that..."

"No, I insist!" She shoved it into his hand. "I'm very sorry about that. Take care!" She rushed off quickly, with her daughter in tow. It seemed like she was in a hurry. Then again, most of the inhabitants of this city usually were.

"W-wow..." Shiori sighed with relief, once the woman was gone. "I can't b-believe that worked!"

"Well, it doesn't always go that smoothly. But hey, it worked this time!"

He smiled, watching how happy she was. It made him happy that she had what she needed now. And she seemed appreciative of all of it. Shiori probably never would have figured out how to do this, and even if she did, she most likely wouldn't have been able to pull it off on her own. She needed someone who could help her right now.

"I can't thank you enough! Wow..." She held up their ill-gotten gains with pride. "These l-look so great!"

"You know..." Ace cast a sideways glance her way. "It's a shame you're so dead set against it. You'd make a fine Pirate someday."

Shiori didn't know what to say to that. She thought about it for a moment. It was hard to imagine herself doing anything wrong, breaking laws and whatnot... That wasn't how she was taught. She ignored the comment.

They walked together for a little way, before she squeaked in delight. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"Eeeee! I c-can't wait to try these on!" She chirped happily, changing the subject.

"Spoken like a true female," Ace rolled his eyes. "Well, it can't be helped. There's a shop up here where you can go into the bathroom and change into your new clothes, if you want."

He gestured to a small building that wasn't too crowded. Shiori's eyes lit up with delight. She'd never realized how much fun shopping could be. Ace smiled at the way she had taken an instant liking to it. Poor thing... She was more typical than she realized. He waited outside for her to come out.

When she went in, she was all rags and dirt. After cleaning off her face in the mirror and changing into her new sweater and capris pants, she was feeling much better about things. It was really baggy on her but she would grow into it. She'd put on her new shoes too, and it really completed the outfit. She almost didn't recognize herself. She'd never worn anything except for the habits that the Nuns provided her with. This was a huge change, it was very new for her, and she was nervous about it.

She still carried the remnants of her old dress. But when she walked out, Shiori noticed that her friend was staring at her. He looked her over from head to toe, admiring her new look. The pale pink and white stripes complimented her eyes nicely. The shoes came up only to her ankles and showed off her legs a lot more than her worn old boots had. She'd tossed them in the trash on her way out. These sneakers were a lot more comfortable.

"You look awesome!" He told her, before pointing at the tattered black garment she held in one hand. "Don't you wanna ditch that old thing though?"

"No... T-too many memories." She clutched it protectively.

Oh well. Not like it was hurting anything. Ace felt kind of weird for some reason... Right now, he wanted to find Sabo and Luffy to make sure they were okay. He'd just solved one major problem. Now it was time to work on others.

"We should get back to your place in Gray Terminal. I'm sure the others are probably there waiting by now."

"Yeah, let's go."

Shiori followed him. She was really happy that she'd gotten something new to wear. And that he liked it. At least she could count on her friends if things got really tough. That was all that mattered. She was sure the others were alright, or else they would have probably heard the commotion from it. They always made a huge scene wherever they went. In a way, it was bad, but it also had its advantages.

It started to rain, just as they approached the junk yard. Ace had been so sure their friends would be waiting for them there, but they didn't see anyone yet. When they got closer, they saw some figures moving around inside the familiar silver car.

The boys ran home in the rain. It was really coming down by that point. Shiori watched them leave, as they all yelled quick goodbyes to each other. She was in a hurry to get into her car and fend off the downpour. She really didn't want her new outfit to get messed up so soon. She was glad to have something that wasn't full of holes and torn to shreds. She'd come a long way in only a short time.

The young girl snuggled into the seat, trying to get comfortable. The car still didn't have a door on it and normally she wouldn't have cared, but water was dripping down on her. It prompted her to climb into the back seat so she could stay dry. She was sure the sun's rays would dry out the interior tomorrow, once it stopped raining.

In the middle of the night, Shiori woke up. She didn't know why... She usually would have slept until morning, but something felt different. She thought maybe it was because she was having to sleep in a different place than she was used to. But there was more to it than that...

She had an eerie feeling. It felt like she was being watched.

For a moment, she sat completely still, not even daring to breathe... She strained to listen. She didn't hear anything. And then suddenly, there was a rush of wind. The leaves rustled in the nearby trees. Something was moving around up there. She wondered if it was just an owl or something, and tried her best to focus on lying still so she could go back to sleep. It didn't work.

She heard someone walking lightly nearby, followed by the sounds of metal and debris being moved around. It sounded like someone was going through the junk pile near her. And then it stopped. She heard the rustling come from the trees again. Then it stopped. And started up again.

 _'What the heck is going on out there?'_ She tried to peer out the rear window to see. It was dark, but she could make out vague outlines.

A strange form swooped down from the trees, landing in the front seat of her car. Shiori yelped in surprise, hiding herself as well as she could. Whatever it was, it started going through the various junk that was lying around inside her car. Two big brown doe-like eyes stared at the cowering child for a moment.

"Who are you?" A female voice spoke, cautiously.

"N-no one... Just t-take what you want and leave. I won't even be m-mad, okay? Just don't hurt me. I've been through enough t-today..."

"I wouldn't do a thing like that," The being regarded her curiously, peering at her from over the broken front seat headrest. "Why are you here? Did you need shelter from the rains too?" A shock of wild, tousled dirty blonde hair fell over the back of the seat.

"No, I..." Shiori hesitated. Should she tell her the reason? "I l-live here." She admitted, not seeing a way out of it.

It was dark, but in what little moonlight managed to escape through cracks in the clouds, she could see it was a girl a little older than her. She had strange clothes that had all sorts of different colors on them- Pink, purple, and brown with bits of jade green or teal mixed in adorned a poncho type ensemble that hung over her shoulders. That part seemed fairly normal.

But then there was the strangest thing Shiori had ever seen on a person... She had _wings!_ They were folded behind her back now, but she'd caught glimpses of them earlier, before she'd descended. They were a dusty brown with a lot of yellow and pink markings, and two big blue spots on either side that sort of reminded her of the peacock feather in her amulet.

"You live in here?" The strange creature asked her, taking a sudden interest. "Well aren't you a strange one? I thought most people lived in houses or on ships."

"They do. I'm j-just really poor... I got exiled from Goa Kingdom. This is where most exiles and unwanted people go."

"But there's so much cool stuff here!" The girl-like... thing chattered on. She held up a broken metal toaster, shoving it in Shiori's face. "Like this! See? It's so cool! You can't find stuff like this just anywhere, ya know." She giggled, her eyes gleaming.

"Uhh... Okay." The child stared at the being in fright.

"Please don't be afraid of me," She suddenly seemed to come to her senses. "Sorry I'm such a flake! I forget that some people around here must not be used to me... I don't mean you any harm. I just came in here to get out of the rain. I'm sorry. I'll go."

"No, w-wait!" Shiori grabbed the woolen poncho that hung from her shoulders. "I mean, you can st-stay here if you... If you want to. You shouldn't be out in the rain anyway. I don't mind."

"Oh... Really? Well that's awfully kind of you!" The older girl chirped. "My name's Chouko, pleased to meet you!" She extended a hand, which the youngster shook slowly.

"I'm Shiori." She offered her a smile.

"So... I'm guessing from the way you keep staring at my wings that you're probably wondering what's up with them, right?" She pointed her thumb toward her back.

"C-can I..." Shiori trailed off, dismissing her own question.

 _'No,'_ She thought. _'That's not an appropriate thing to ask of someone. Not at our first meeting, anyway.'_

The other girl leaned closer to her, twisting the upper half of her body around. "You can touch them if you like. Everyone I run into always asks me that!" She giggled. Her laugh was vibrant and full of life.

Shiori hesitantly reached out to trace her small fingers along the edge of the smooth wings. They were soft to the touch, and seemed to be covered in a fine fur of some type. A powder came off on her hands.

"H-how did... I mean..." She again seemed embarrassed of her own question.

"Simple. I ate the _Ga Ga no Mi..._ The Moth Moth Devil Fruit."

"Eh?! You too?!" Her jaw dropped. "I-I've eaten one... Well, we think so at least."

"Is that so? What's yours?"

"I have no idea... P-probably some kind of Snow Devil Fruit? M-maybe?"

The blonde girl nodded. "I see... That makes sense. Probably the _Yuki Yuki no Mi._ Very interesting."

"H-how do you know so much about them anyway?"

Shiori's question was ignored. Chouko reached out a single finger, and pressed it lightly to her nose. " _Boop._ " She cracked a smile.

"Was that r-really necessary?" She wiped off her face, indignantly.

"Totally!"

"We should try to g-get some sleep." Shiori suggested. "It's late." She could see she wasn't going to get any answers out of her, and she was tired anyway.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks for letting me stay here. I promise I'll be gone by morning and I won't pester you anymore! ...Probably!"

"Gee, th-thanks for the reassurance..." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" The older girl raised an eyebrow.

"N-nothing... I was just saying goodnight."

"Oh! Goodnight then." Her smile was back. For some reason, it comforted Shiori.

Chouko soon fell asleep leaning on the seat like she was when they were talking, sort of half-facing the back with her giant wings folded behind her. It wasn't that weird sharing her space with someone. Since her journey began, Shiori had learned to sleep under even the most absurd and bizarre of conditions. This girl seemed pretty nice. If she wanted to harm her, she probably already would have by now. And it's not like she had anything left that was worth stealing. So what did she have to worry about?

A light squeaking sound emerged from the front of the broken down vehicle... She realized that her new friend was snoring, sleeping soundly. Shiori smiled lightly, trying her best to do the same. She'd had a long day. At least meeting Chouko had taken her mind off her bigger problems, like Monet and all of that drama.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I told you I'd explain her powers better, and how she ended up with something like Monet's... Or at least part of it. There's more to tell though. So much more... Shiori has so many secrets, most of which even she doesn't know about yet. I'm happy with how this is turning out and I just really hope my readers are too.**

 **Don't worry, she'll grow up soon. She'll pretty much have to. I don't want to spend the whole story talking about her childhood or anything, but just needed to give you a basic idea of what she's all about and the kinds of things she's been through. Oh yeah, why don't Pirates in One Piece get sunburns anyway? Has that ever bothered you? Well it sort of bothers me, lol. Also, I've calculated things up and, for clarity's sake, Shiori would have probably been about 10 or 11 years old here. And let's face it, you knew there'd be a dine & dash scene at some point! xD**

 **-Kaline**


	11. Pirate's Rift

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** **Pirate's Rift**

Shiori's eyes shot open. She woke up in a cold sweat. Condensation had formed all over the remaining windows of the vehicle she slept in. Suddenly remembering her new friend from last night, she looked the car over, only to find the front seat empty. She'd expected a certain blonde girl to still be occupying it.

 _'Where did she go? Or was that just a dream?'_

She got out, climbing over the tangled mess of seats. There was no sign of Chouko anywhere. A multicolored flaky substance was sticking to her legs and it was on her hands too. After examining it, she realized that the older girl had left behind a fine dust that coated everything. Grabbing a spare rag that someone had discarded in the junk pile, she began to remove the dust. The car was swept out in no time. No harm done.

She heard voices chattering in the distance. They sounded like young boys about her age. Shiori began to recognize them, as they drifted closer. Luffy's laughter echoed through the trees, and Ace's low confident chuckle joined it... Unmistakable. The trio walked up to her. Sabo raised his arm and waved to her in greeting. Apparently he'd already met up with them at the clubhouse or somewhere before coming here.

"Good morning Shiori-san!" The chip-toothed boy grinned impishly.

"M-morning..." The little girl rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You look like you had a rough night," Ace pointed out. "You okay?"

"I'm f-fine. Just didn't s-sleep well. That's all."

For some reason, she felt like they might not believe her if she mentioned there was another Devil Fruit user around. Especially since the older girl had disappeared without a trace. She felt it was best not to worry about it anyway.

"Get ready!" Luffy chirped excitedly. "We're gonna spar together!"

Shiori sighed lightly, her lips stretching into a knowing smile. "I should've known... Some things n-never change."

"I forgot to say so yesterday, since we left in such a hurry and all... But that outfit looks amazing on you! I see you did find something after all." Sabo told her.

"Th-thank you..." She responded by hiding her face, as a faint blush covered her cheeks.

The others were already making their way back into the woods. She'd meant to get up early today and try her luck at catching some fish in the river again, but she'd drastically overslept. Shiori followed them, walking along with the group.

They made it to their usual training spot, just past the secret fire pit that lay beyond their clubhouse. For a while, Shiori just watched while everyone warmed up. It was much easier doing her stretching exercises in these new shorts. And the sweater allowed for considerably freer movement than her frilly dress had. This was much better and she felt a lot more like herself. It was amazing what getting some new clothes could do. She'd noticed that Ace had been quieter than usual this morning. She wondered if maybe he hadn't gotten much sleep either...

"Oi, Nee-chan, what are you doing?" Luffy asked, bounding over to her.

"Just some stretching exercises I learned at the M-monastery," She blushed. "It's n-nothing really... You could probably b-balance a little better if you tried some different fighting stances."

Shiori fidgeted with the edge of her sweater, stretching out the pink and white stripes. It made her nervous to point out other people's flaws. She didn't like doing that.

"That's so cool! Could you teach me?"

"S-sure, I guess..."

"Hey, me too!" Ace ran over when he realized Luffy was about to learn something new. They had also garnered Sabo's attention.

One thing the girl had noticed in dealing with these boys is that they were very competitive with each other. They'd even started competing with her! But she tried to just stay out of the way during their sparring sessions. Sabo had warned her that sometimes they got really rough. Things hadn't gotten that serious yet today, but she already saw where things were headed.

"Well the f-first thing is..." She began to strike a defensive pose, holding her hands at an angle in front of her and bending just one of her knees. "When attacking, y-you should go from this form, into this one." She contorted herself into a more aggressive stance.

The others marveled at the graceful way she moved. It caused her to feel even more shy than usual. All eyes were on her. Shiori had never felt that she was very good at fighting or anything... She could barely handle her own in combat, but she was very resourceful, and that had to at least count for something. It had been a while since she'd had time to practice her moves, and she felt like she was getting rusty. She knew that she probably shouldn't be letting her Devil Fruit abilities go to waste either, if that's indeed what they were. She was still sort of skeptical about the whole thing.

"And i-instead of standing like this..." She mimicked the off-balance way Sabo had been standing to fight Luffy a few minutes ago. "T-try doing it like this instead."

"Like this?" Luffy tried it, and fell over.

"You g-got a little too high on one leg. Sh-shift your weight more. L-like this." She showed him again, going through the movements smoothly, but slowly. Then she went through them again a little faster.

He tried once more. He was able to do it that time!

His face lit up with excitement. "I did it!" Luffy continued to practice these new moves, while throwing in a few kicks and punches for extra flavor.

Sabo and Ace tried some too, and they found it was much easier to hit their opponent while doing so. Her techniques really worked! They kept trying, stumbling through the motions each time.

"I'm impressed," The blond boy admitted. "It seems like you really know your stuff. She's a tough little thing, isn't she guys?"

"Haha! Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

Ace, however, remained silent on the matter. He felt that it did improve their skills by a fraction or so... But standing and moving a certain way to fight was nothing that special. They could have figured it out in their own, eventually. He'd rather focus on learning better fighting techniques instead.

"Come on, let's practice more." He commanded.

The others moved in a circle around him, and he swatted them down like flies. Even Shiori took a crack at knocking him down but it was to no avail. Ace won that challenge, no questions asked. Then Luffy lunged at him with his entire body, knocking him haphazardly backward onto the freshly fallen leaves.

They began to make a game of it, but after a while, there were still no clear winners. All four of them were lying on the ground, struggling to catch their breath and laughing at each other. Fallen leaves clung to their hair and dirt seemed to stick everywhere.

"So now you're letting her train with all of you?!" An angry screeching voice came from over near their clubhouse. "Where does this end?"

A seething Monet stepped into the small clearing. Shiori felt her throat tighten, her jaw setting immediately. She glared at the other girl, already knowing why she was here. She knew a real fight was about to be started. And she wasn't in the mood for it right after training. She was already very tired... Her enemy had caught her when she was vulnerable.

"Who the heck are you?" Ace asked, uncaring of her feelings.

 _'Does he have no tact at all?'_ Shiori wondered.

"Nevermind that," The girl with bright green hair stamped her foot childishly. She looked a little older than Shiori, but she certainly didn't act like it. She walked over to the blond boy, desperation in her golden eyes. "Sabo-kun! Why won't you let me join you and your other friends?"

"I... Well, it's like, I-"

"Wait a second!" Ace stopped her. "We don't even _know_ you!"

"You didn't know _her_ either!" The new girl pointed to Shiori, who stood, fidgeting with the hem of her new sweater. "But you let her into your little group without a second thought!"

For the first time, Shiori witnessed Luffy's normally cheerful demeanor dissipate into a scowl. "I don't think we'd like you very much."

"Y-you're... You're mean and... You're n-nothing but a bully!" Shiori cried. His words seemed to give her encouragement.

"Yeah," Luffy backed her up. "So get out of here!"

"You would like me if you just gave me a chance! I'm really nice. Tell them, Sabo-kun!"

Sabo walked over to her. He knew she was a Noble, just like he was. But there was something that separated the two of them... He would never be like her. From what he'd seen, Monet had an attitude similar to the rest of the Nobility that inhabited Goa Kingdom and other places. That false sense of entitlement really got under his skin.

"All I know is," He spoke, in all seriousness. "You aren't acting very nice right now."

It was true. Shiori wanted to chime in her agreement with his statement, but she didn't dare. She didn't want to risk provoking Monet any further. She could tell that the other girl was already really angry. Her face was strained with the effort not to blow up at him.

"That's not true!" Her hands shook with the effort it took not to lash out at the others. "I'm only mad 'cause you're excluding me! And it isn't fair!"

"We've just met," Ace narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms stubbornly. "And I already dislike you. From your shameless accusations to your whiny tone. You're not making a good first impression. Why don't leave us alone, huh?"

He cracked his knuckles, in an effort to intimidate her. Luffy was standing near him for backup, and Shiori seemed to be doing her best to appear invisible. She hated that she was the cause of so much conflict. She knew that she should probably use her powers to help out or drive her away, but she couldn't allow herself to do that. It was the principle of it. She would not use her powers in front of Monet, no matter what she did. She rejected that idea with everything she had.

 _'The others would probably be better off without me around...'_ She tried to fight off the thoughts that raced through her mind. _'She wouldn't even be angry with them in the first place, if it weren't for me.'_

"I'll leave when I'm ready," Monet wasn't backing down. "Besides, it's a free forest! Anyone can be here if they want to."

Luffy, who had been relatively quiet up until now, began stretching out his arms behind him. Shiori noticed it, but she knew the others couldn't see. Especially not Monet. She was too busy arguing with the other two to notice what he was doing. His hands searched along the forest floor, his fingers feeling along the ground until he felt what he was after. He scooped up two handfuls of rocks, placing them in his pockets.

"Fine," Sabo snapped, already getting sick of this. "But don't expect us to protect you if a tiger comes around."

Ace knew he was trying to talk her out of being here, to scare her into leaving. But he knew it would never work. Not as angry as she was. They would have to try a different tactic.

"We said get out of here! _Now!_ " The freckle faced boy shouted. "I _won't_ say it again!"

"Oh yeah? Make me!" The girl smirked stubbornly.

It was now or never... Luffy's arm stretched back, again without anyone noticing. He had his fist balled up. Ace waited to see what he would do. Sabo gasped, lunging forward and trying to grab him.

"Luffy, _no!_ Don't hit her!"

It was too late. He slingshot a series of rocks, aiming right for her. Sabo had thought he was going to punch her, but this was probably worse. The bewildered girl shrieked, as the barrage of stones fell all around her in quick succession. Some of them hit her, one particularly large one hit her right in the shoulder, and some smaller ones made contact with her face and stomach. She had a gash on the side of her head. Blood trickled down from it.

"What are you _doing?!_ " Monet screeched. Tears streamed down her face, from pain and embarrassment. "Leave me alone! Don't throw rocks! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

She couldn't stay there much longer. Luffy kept them coming. He was relentless in his efforts to drive her away. She let out several more shrieks, as she tried to dodge the onslaught of rocks being thrown at her. Her lime green hair disappeared through the trees, eventually fading behind her.

"What a weird chick..." Ace snorted.

"I guess she kind of is," Sabo began to slink down onto the ground, finally relaxing a little, now that she was gone. "Sorry I dragged you guys into this. I never should have started talking to her."

"I hate to say it, but this is why we don't trust Nobles. Most of them, anyway." The older boy gave him a pointed look.

"Are you okay, Nee-chan?" Luffy showed his concern, going over to Shiori and lightly patting her on the back.

"I'm fine," She responded coldly, trying to sound tough. "I d-don't need to be coddled."

"Okay." He backed away slowly.

The rest of them didn't know what to do. It seemed like she needed space. Everything seemed to stop for a moment, as they all looked at her. The boys watched Shiori, waiting for some kind of reaction. None of them knew what to do.

She just shook her head and laughed. "I-idiots..."

Ace cracked a small smile for some reason. Even he didn't know why.

"Let's keep sparring, okay guys?" Luffy piped up, breaking the awkward silence.

"I agree," She nodded. "We shouldn't let her r-ruin our day."

"Right." Sabo and Ace also nodded, determinedly.

The four of them continued sparring until late in the afternoon. They decided, by unspoken agreement, not to speak of the incident. There was nothing that could be done about it now anyway.

Shiori kind of wondered if maybe Monet might report Luffy to someone in Goa Kingdom for what he'd done... Then again, even if she did, what could they do? He didn't even live in the same city. He and Ace were all the way out in Foosha Village, so they were probably safe. She was mostly afraid of her coming back and making another scene though. She didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

Thankfully, nothing else had happened for the remainder of the day. All of the leaves were falling to the ground, and the weather was beginning to turn a little colder now. She couldn't help but think that the forest was beautiful this time of year.

* * *

Things went fine until they all walked Shiori home and everyone went their separate ways. They'd said their goodbyes and she watched her friends disappear from sight. It was already getting dark, the sun had just began to touch the horizon... It cast a lovely golden glow over everything. It was a glorious sight. She'd sat on the trunk of her car, just watching the sunset through the trees, until she was sure they were gone. She was exhausted and wanted to get to sleep early tonight.

Shiori was startled, when she realized she was not alone. A strange group of people were surrounding her car. "What are you d-doing here?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

"We're here to teach you a lesson, little girl." A heavyset man said.

"What do you mean? I h-haven't done anything..."

"Oh, but you have," A slim young woman sauntered up to her, leaning against the chrome bumper. "You see, we were sent here by someone who has a grudge against you. They want us to rough you up a bit. Nothing personal... At least not from us."

"Oh n-no..."

"Someone really has it out for you! Hahaha!" Another guy said, stepped out from the small crowd.

There were probably at least a dozen people here! Shiori began to panic when she heard their reason for being near her home. She backed away, scooting backward and sliding up onto the rear window glass. She tried to climb up it, but she kept sliding back down. Her capris pants were made of cotton and they certainly weren't helping her be able to climb the slick glass panel.

"Help!" She cried out, as loud as she could. "St-stay away! HELP! _Someone, please! Help me!_ "

"Don't be stupid," The woman laughed. "There's no way you can escape!"

"Looks like this'll be an easy job..." The heavyset man grinned, reaching for the timid girl who remained on the trunk of the car.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Shiori yelped, struggling with all her might to get away.

Eventually she did manage to scramble up onto the roof. Most of the people there were adults though, and they could easily reach her no matter what she did. The weird lady was right. Her pink eyes wide with fright, Shiori did everything she could to elude them. She saw that someone had a large wooden club wrapped in razor wire, another had a set of brass knuckles, someone else carried what appeared to be a gun. But the really scary ones didn't have anything, they were the ones calmly cracking their knuckles with arrogant grins.

They all had some way to harm her, and intended to do so. That much was clear. And there was no way her snow abilities, nor her limited knowledge of fighting, would be any match against these people. They were ruthless thugs who had probably been in tons of fights.

Without warning, something swooped down from a nearby tree. Silent wings carried them swiftly over to the vehicle, where they landed next to the cowering girl. There was a jingling sound, like bells... It was Chouko!

 _'Yes!'_ Shiori was overcome with sheer joy. _'She's here! I'm saved!'_

"What do you think you're doing?" She commanded, in a voice much deeper and more serious than Shiori had heard her speak with before.

"We're just teaching this brat a lesson," The heavyset guy was quick to inform her. "A lesson that _doesn't_ concern _you._ "

"Yeah! And you'd do well to stay out of it." The woman scolded her, as if she were a much smaller child. "This is not your concern, sweetie. So why don't you just go back to whatever circus you escaped from and-"

" _Hey!_ You!" Another voice called out from the edge of the forest.

All heads turned in the direction it had come from. Shiori strained to see past all of the people. A small boy with a dark scowl stood there, freckles adorning his face, sweat beading on his brow, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Leave her _alone!_ "

"A-ace-kun..." Shiori whispered, not quite believing her own words yet.

"I heard you screaming for help and I came back," He said, already fending off attacks from some of the crowd throwing weapons at him. "I sent Luffy back to our home to let the others know that I won't be back for a while. I'm _not_ letting them do this to you!"

"Who's the tough guy?" Chouko giggled, nudging Shiori in the ribs. "He's _cute!_ He seems to care about you an awful lot too."

"Sh-shut up..." Shiori whispered, unable to really speak.

Chouko fought off the attacks that came too close to them, while the rest of the gang went after the newcomer. They probably underestimated him because he was a kid. Armed with only a simple staff, Ace bravely fought against each of them. He dodged the ones who lunged at him, and used the staff to deflect any weapons or artillery that were thrown his way.

He watched as the strange blonde girl shielded Shiori from everything with her wings. He hadn't noticed them before, but they looked really strange. It looked like they had two big eyes on the back, like a moth's. Every now and then, she'd try to flap them a bit to stir up some of the dust from the ground. It blew in their eyes and created clouds of sand and dust, blinding everyone.

He wondered what was with her weird costume. Maybe she was another friend of Shiori's? It seemed that way. He relaxed a bit, once he realized she wasn't going to hurt her. But he couldn't afford to let his guard down enough to let the thugs win. He whacked them with sticks and started copying Luffy's technique of flinging rocks at them. When he ran out of rocks, he started picking up random junk from the junkyard.

"Stop it!" The lady cried, as a toilet seat flew past her head. It was followed by a huge iron crowbar. "This is _ridiculous!_ Why is a brat like him giving us so much trouble?!" She scolded the rest of them.

"We can't help it! He's ferocious..." One guy, much taller and leaner than the first one, said.

The rest of the crowd was yelling and murmuring amongst themselves. One by one, they fell, until only three remained standing.

"I don't know what kind of kid this is," The dark haired woman stated. "But I'm out of here!"

"We'll just tell the boss and the girl that we did it..." The chubby guy added, already turning to leave. They also began picking up their fallen comrades and dragging them away too. "He'll never even know. We can say we did all we could and we roughed her up and stuff. No one will ever know the difference."

"Yeah, especially not when we show them the state these guys are in." She agreed, gesturing to the others who had been defeated.

Most were unconscious, but those who were still coherent helped to carry the ones who weren't. The small group hightailed it out of there as quickly as they could. They made their way through the heaps of junk.

Ace collapsed against the car, flailing across the hood to reach for Shiori's hand. She was so scared she was curled up in a ball, hiding beneath Chouko's brightly-colored wings.

"Are you okay, Shiori-san?"

"I'll be o-okay..." Even her voice trembled more than usual. She was shaking all over. "You d-didn't have to come back. We would've been f-fine..."

"I don't know about that," He argued. "You seem pretty shaken up, as it stands. Can you get up?"

She stood and dusted herself off. Her pink shoes dented the roof slightly, as she climbed down from the vehicle. She was just glad she hadn't been trapped inside. That would have been so much worse. Chouko followed her descent, not seeming to dent the car at all. It was like she weighed nothing! Shiori stared at her feet, noticing for the first time that they were bare, except for a small silver anklet with little bells running along the chain.

"Where did all those people come from? And why do you think they were after you?" The blonde girl prodded. "Guess somebody must really have it out for you, eh?"

"D-do you think m-maybe Monet sent them here?" She wondered, asking and answering at the same time.

"Probably, yeah." Ace nodded. "That makes the most sense. She did just try to attack you herself today, maybe not with physical attacks, but still. Maybe she sent these people when that failed?"

"But h-how? How could she do that? Why would these p-people listen to her?"

"The rich can do anything they want..." He sneered, showing his distaste for such people. "This group, we've seen them around here before... They look like they're with the Bluejam Pirates, a dangerous bunch."

"P-Pirates?" Her pink eyes widened with fright. "But w-why would they work for Nobles? Don't they h-hate each other?"

Chouko interrupted to help explain, being a bit older than the other two. "Even though they hate each other, Pirates will sometimes accept job offers from Nobles, if they pay them for it. I'm willing to bet that whoever hired them was willing to pay enough to make it worth their while. That's probably all it was."

"Yeah... Don't worry about it too much though. Someday I'll become the greatest Pirate captain, and I'll destroy them all! Haha!" Ace grinned.

"I d-don't know if that's a g-good idea..." Shiori thought for a moment, and turned to her other friend. "Are you spending the n-night again, Chouko-san?" She asked, as a vague hope lit her eyes.

"Nah," She shook her head. "I want to, but I'm just here with some friends and the thing is... We're leaving tonight. We have to. But we'll be back soon." Chouko patted the top of her head affectionately, tousling her hair.

"Oh? And who a-are they? Your f-friends, I mean..."

"Just some people I know," The blonde seemed keen on steering clear of revealing anything more, and convincing her to drop the topic. "Don't worry about it, 'kay? Sorry I couldn't pick you up and just carry you to safety, but I'm not strong enough to carry anyone else around just yet. I actually came here to say goodbye. Figured it'd be pretty rude if I just left like that. I have to go."

"B-but..."

" _Boop!_ " She booped Shiori's nose yet again, giggling insanely.

The albino sighed, annoyed that she was being so mysterious and well... _Odd._

"Th-those people know where I live... Are you s-sure you can't st-stay?"

"Nope, sorry! If I don't get back, the ship'll leave without me!" She took to the skies, turning back and waving hastily to the freckled boy who stood there staring at her, still trying to figure her out. "But I've already said too much. Nice to meet you, kid! Sorry I can't stay! Hope you understa- Aww, _dang it!_ " She clutched the bottom of one of her wings, straightening it out so she could fly right. "There we go... Bye you guys, take caaaare!"

"B-bye..." Shiori called quietly, once she was halfway gone.

"Don't worry," Ace told her. "I'm sure you'll see her again someday."

"That's n-not what I'm w-worried about... Well, I am, but..." She stared at the ground, kicking at a bit of dirt with her feet. "I'm sort of s-scared..."

"Listen, don't be scared of those idiots. They're just minor thugs, nothing to worry about."

"I'm st-still worried... But thank you for c-coming back, and fighting for me. You d-didn't have to do that."

"What kind of friend wouldn't be there to help their Nakama out?" He gave her a reassuring smile. "They're nothing but a minor annoyance. But if you really want, I could stay with you?"

"Wh-what about your family? Won't they b-be worried?"

"Nah... They don't really care if I come back or not."

"Really?" That struck her as odd. Then again, she'd never met Ace's family, so she didn't know what they were like or what kind of relationship they had.

He just nodded, already climbing into her car. "I'll take the back, you sleep up front where you normally do, okay? And if they come back, I'll kick their asses!"

"Well a-alright... If you're s-sure it's okay... Thanks."

"No problem. Let's get some sleep, alright? I'm tired."

Shiori smiled, doing as he'd told her. She curled up in her usual makeshift bed, the front seat of the car that was broken in a position where it leaned back. Ace looked like he was trying to find ways to be comfortable. He eventually dozed off with one leg propped up in the back window and his arms above his head. She fell asleep shortly afterward, at peace because at least she wasn't alone tonight.

* * *

The next day, they were awoken by the cheerful chatters of Sabo and Luffy, as they approached the broken down car. They seemed to be talking about the usual boy stuff, sparring and fighting and getting drunk when they were older...

"Hey, is Ace here with you?" Sabo asked, concern lacing his voice. "We haven't seen him anywhere and-" He suddenly noticed the boy in the back seat. "Oh hey bro! Sorry if we woke you."

Ace woke up in a daze, sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was still very tired. Last night had been rough and he was still sore from sparring when he'd had to fight all those guys practically by himself, but he would never admit that to anyone. Especially not his friends.

"Dadan was wondering what happened to you," Luffy told his very sleepy brother. "I told her you went to check on a friend."

"Was she w-worried about him?" Shiori asked, concerned.

"Nah, she just said it was one less mouth to feed, haha!" The rubber boy laughed it off.

"Oh..." She cast a worried look at Ace, remembering what he'd said last night. "I see..."

They gave him a minute to climb out of the vehicle. Ace stood outside and started stretching his limbs. He obviously wasn't used to sleeping in such cramped quarters. But it was a lot softer and more comfortable than what he was typically used to, which was pretty much sleeping on the floor at the bandit's cottage...

"So what happened?" Sabo tilted his head to the side.

"Last night, Shiori-san was attacked..." The freckled boy hesitated. "By Pirates."

"The Bluejam crew again?" Luffy scowled. "Or someone new?"

"Nope, Bluejams just like always... We think they might have taken a job from Monet's family or whoever it is she lives with. Someone closely linked to her, anyway." He explained.

Shiori nodded. "I don't know m-much about that, but they d-did attack me. Ace f-fought them and scared them away."

"Yeah and some blonde girl was here..." Ace remembered the girl who had been on the roof of the car with Shiori when he'd arrived. "Said her name was... Chouko, right?"

"Y-yes..."

"I doubt she's connected with them, but she said she had to leave last night. We should probably keep an eye out for her. Looks like she ate some kind of moth Devil Fruit, or a butterfly variety, maybe? Anyway, she said she was here with someone on a ship and that they had to set sail last night. She left in a hurry, but she did shield Shiori during the attack."

"Sh-she told me she ate the Ga Ga no Mi." Shiori explained. "She's j-just like a moth... Only human. She's my f-friend..."

"That's odd," Sabo had taken to pacing back and forth nervously, his expensive shoes leaving a new imprint in the dirt with each step. "The Bluejam Pirates' ship is still in the bay. I saw it on my way over."

"So looks like she really wasn't with them..." Ace looked as if he were lost in thought for a moment, his brown eyes going out of focus. "Or it would appear that way. I've got no idea who could have it out for her, except for Monet."

"That wench!" Sabo spat, his underlying anger finally seething to the surface. "Just wait until the next time I see her, I'll-"

"P-please don't do anything h-harsh..." The albino girl begged him.

"What? Out of everyone, I would've thought you'd be _the most_ pissed at her, Shiori-chan..."

"N-no, I..." She hesitated. "I don't hate her or a-anything... I just wish I could understand why you're s-so nice and she's so mean."

"Hey, don't worry about this, okay? We'll make sure you're safe." Ace told her, bluntly.

"Yeah! We'll protect you, Onee-chan!" Luffy cheered, addressing her as his sister.

"Th-thank you all, but... I d-don't deserve it..."

"You don't deserve to be harassed or targeted either," Sabo was scowling, obviously irritated with the situation. "There are good and bad Nobles, just like there are good and bad people. That's why some of us are nice and others are mean."

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded, running around in circles and then falling down. He sure was hyper today. "It's just like how the Bluejam Pirates are nasty and mean, but Shanks is awesome and really nice."

"Well I don't th-think any Pirates a-are good!" Shiori shouted, her voice growing steadily louder now. She was becoming a little more brave. "And sorry, but I'm s-sick of hearing that..."

" _Any?_ " Sabo raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued now.

"Y-yes..." She firmly stood her ground. "And I h-hate Marines especially. But P-pirates are n-no better!"

The young girl stamped her foot on the ground, the pink glitter on her shoe sparkling in the morning sun. Shiori was not about to budge on this issue, not even a little. She had witnessed her entire family brutally murdered by Marines. But Pirates were awful too and they had killed some people who were beloved by her loved ones. She'd seen how they also caused a lot of pain and suffering in the world.

"What do you mean, exactly?" The blonde boy asked her. He just wanted some clarification. And he was going to get it...

"Pirates k-kill people, and they tear families apart! They're c-criminals! There's no w-way I'd ever be okay with s-something like that!"

"Ahh, Nee-chan..." Luffy interrupted her little rant, before she could add anymore to it. "Are you saying Shanks is... Not awesome? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Shanks _is_ awesome!"

"Is he a... A Pirate?" The shy albino asked, suddenly feeling nervous again.

"Well yeah..."

"Then h-he's definitely harmed an i-innocent person at some point." Shiori concluded. "N-not to mention b-breaking the law..."

"Look," Ace sighed, his hand on his hip. "I don't wanna talk about this crap anymore, got it? You sure didn't seem to mind breaking the law when it got you the clothes you're wearing. Hypocrite... Being a Pirate is the only way left to be truly free in this world! It's only way to deal with Marines or teach these ignorant Nobles a lesson! And I don't know about the rest of you, but that's what I'm gonna do! End of discussion!"

He noticed the way Shiori was looking at him. Her eyes had this forlorn look in them, like she was so far away... It was like she was really, genuinely wounded by his words.

"I-if you do... I... _I'll n-never forgive you!_ " She cried.

The freckled boy was getting angry with her now. "That's an incredibly selfish way to look at things! And who ever _said_ I wanted your forgiveness? I never wanted _anything_ from you!"

"N-not even my fri-"

He stalked off into the woods before anyone could say anything else. Sabo stayed there, but Luffy chased after him.

"...F-friendship?" She finished, after he was gone.

Shiori was stunned at his words. She froze, pondering what the problem was for a moment. His heart seemed set on becoming a Pirate someday. But that was something she just couldn't handle. It all felt so hopeless... Her bottom lip trembled, as she struggled to maintain her composure in front of Sabo. She began to cry, the tears streaming down her delicate cheeks.

"Aww, don't cry..." Sabo wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure if he could. They all agreed on this long ago, before she'd ever shown up. "It'll be okay." He patted her back reassuringly, but she only recoiled.

"I j-just don't understand... I can't see why a-anyone would want to do that... To be a Pirate is... It's a d-death sentence!"

"It really isn't as bad as you'd think. Besides, at least we'd be sticking up for something we believed in." The blonde squatted down next to her, trying to calm her down. "You should know... Some Pirates are already after us."

"That s-sort of makes us even though..." She sulked.

"What do you mean?"

"The Marines are a-after me too. They f-followed me after they b-burned down my whole village... They ch-chased me for a long time..."

"If you hate Marines as much as we do," The blond tried to work all of this out in his mind. "Then why wouldn't you want to be a Pirate like us? There's no reason you can't come with us when we go."

By this point, Ace and Luffy had come back around... And Ace was currently considering going back to apologize, but couldn't bring himself to actually do it just yet. He felt weird about this. Who did she think she was to try to control them? He felt like she was trying to boss them around and he didn't like that at all. What was the point of freedom if you had to do to what everyone else wanted? He watched the scene from his hiding place in the underbrush, letting the forest and her out of control emotions conceal his presence.

"That's t-true I guess, but... I could n-never do that."

"Why not?"

Shiori hated the way he was being so pushy. It was her secret and she really didn't want to tell anyone. She just wasn't ready to go into all of that yet. But she had to explain why she was so adamantly against it.

"I was c-close to... I had someone, she was f-family and..." She hesitated, not knowing exactly how to explain it right. Her voice got very low, as she remembered the past and everything that had happened. "She was k-killed my Marines... She was l-like a sister to me... But her family, she t-told me they were all gone before she even knew me. They w-were all killed by... _By Pirates!_ "

She'd finally finished telling him, and now she was sobbing... Sabo had clearly done a brilliant job of talking to her. He felt bad. A frown slowly crept across his face, tugging at the corners of his mouth. Hearing her sobs, Luffy decided to step forward. He went over and just sat on the ground next to her. He didn't talk or try to touch her, he just sat in close proximity to the crying girl.

"They're after us because we stole some of their treasure, ya know..." Luffy blurted, no longer caring about keeping the secrets they had all sworn not to tell. "And lots of people hire them to get their stuff back after it's taken. We get blamed for lots of it anyway, whether we do it or not. I hate them! But even I know not all Pirates are bad."

"Luffy!" Sabo scolded him, glaring at the younger boy. "Be careful what you say, baka! We don't know who else could be listening..."

"I just c-can't get over how much I'm going to m-miss you guys when you go... I'll miss you all s-so much!"

"What do you mean?" The Devil Fruit user asked, suddenly perking up.

"Wh-when you leave to b-become Pirates..." She rubbed her puffy red eyes.

"I know! We should all become Pirates together!" He smiled then, his grin wider and brighter than the sun. "You could just come with us when we go. Problem solved!"

"Luffy, I... I c-can't do that!" Shiori gasped, hiding her face with her tiny hands.

"And why not?"

She thought about it for a moment. Could she give up everything she knew, and let go of everything she held dear, all that she'd ever believed, just because she'd made some new friends? Could she _really?_ It seemed ridiculous. It wasn't like her to decide such things on the spur of the moment, but she knew she just didn't have it in her...

"It g-goes against everything I stand for." There was a sudden and terrible darkness within her words. It was like her entire demeanor had changed. "And I already h-have a bounty... I don't want to m-make it any worse."

"Leave her alone, Luffy-kun..." Sabo shook him by the shoulder, pulling him off the ground. "She's not going to change her mind and we should at least respect that."

"Awww..." The youngest of the bunch complained, wanting to help the friendly girl he saw as a sister, but not knowing how.

"Don't worry," The blond Noble turned to her, forcing a smile. "We can still be friends. There's no reason to argue about this right now. None of it's even happened yet and it's not like it's happening any time soon."

"That's t-true..." She said, moping anyway. "I just w-wish I didn't upset Ace-kun..."

"He'll get over it in no time. Just give him some space and it'll be fine."

"H-how do you know for sure? He s-seemed really upset..."

Sabo put a hand on her shoulder. He could tell that she was worried. "Look, I know him pretty well. It will be alright, trust me, you'll see... I've known Ace for a long time. We were friends even before I met Luffy."

"Wow, r-really?"

"Yep," Luffy added, wanting to be a part of the conversation too. "Don't worry, we're always loyal to our Nakama. He won't forget you. Not even when we all grow up and become Pirates!"

"Hey, I s-said I'm n-not going to..." She remarked, a bit playfully. But she let the comment slide, with a slight giggle.

It was obvious that what had happened today had made everyone uncomfortable. They could have been having fun, but instead they were sitting around arguing about the future, about things that hadn't even come to pass yet. And Shiori was so hung up on the past that she couldn't find a way to enjoy the present very much.

Ace sighed, turning back into the forest... He didn't have the strength to face her right now. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while. He knew his friends would catch up later. The way he felt right now was confusing.

On one hand, they'd always known this was how people would react to the notion of them wanting to become Pirates someday. But that hadn't prepared him for the way it would feel when someone close to him reacted so negatively toward it. He thought he was ready for it, but he wasn't. And for some reason, that irritated him. Her feelings about such things had just been made abundantly clear, but she also had a very good reason for feeling that way. It was crushing him.

He knew he was bound to gain more enemies than friends from his decision. That's why he had to be the strongest, the bravest, and the best... It had always driven him forward, pressed him to move onward, and this time would be no exception. He decided to go to their clubhouse to train by himself for a while.

Meanwhile, Sabo and Luffy had managed to help Shiori stop crying, at the very least. Luffy was in the middle of telling her a few jokes... Anything to make her smile.

As the day wore on, they all began to notice it was growing colder. A chill spread through the air, and all of them could feel it. It was particularly cold down by the river, where the three of them had gone to try catching some fish. Even if they didn't manage to get any bites, fishing could still be fun, if they had each other's company to help pass the time.

"It's getting colder now," Sabo remarked, stopping to draw random shapes in the dirt with a small stick he'd taken from a tree. "Are you going to be okay out here in the cold?"

Luffy was doing the same, only crossing out his and rewriting his own, occasionally. Boys could turn anything into a contest.

"It r-reminds me of home..." Shiori admitted.

"That's not what I mean. Will you be alright? Do you have some way of keeping warm?"

"I'll be fine," She assured him, with a small smile. "N-no need to worry about me."

"I know! We could steal some supplies from the city to keep you all warm and stuff! It'll be fun too. Ehehe..." Luffy grinned.

"Oh please d-don't do that... I wouldn't want anyone g-getting in trouble over it."

And for some reason, Ace's previous words had stuck with her.

 _'Hypocrite...'_

"If you say so..." The boy with the small scar on his face just shrugged, going back to what he was doing.

Shiori smiled... Although it was nothing new, she felt worried. She didn't like that she and Ace had had a fight. That had upset her a lot... But she was just being herself, and all in all, she felt like things would be okay. Whatever happened, she still had good friends by her side.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so very sorry for taking so long to update this fic! I've had so many other stories to work on lately and commissions to do and lots of other things going on too... But I've finally had a chance to get back to it. So now I will try to keep updating it regularly again. I'm kind of sick of having Shiori stuck as a child, but don't worry, she grows up soon. I just needed to develop her character a bit before she begins her long and arduous journey, or something like that. xD**

 **I'm never giving up on this story, no matter what. I hope all my readers will stick around and I really hope you enjoy reading it. ;D**

 **-Kaline**


	12. The Purge

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Purge**

Although it was only autumn now, she felt a shiver run through her entire body. Shiori had thought she would be fine on her own. The sweater she had should have been enough to keep her warm. She thought it was so pretty, with it's white and pink stripes and long hanging sleeves. But it was obvious that even that wasn't going to be enough to get her through the whole winter.

She'd grown up in a frigid environment. It snowed so often where she was from that some people had doubted whether she even had powers to begin with. There had been a few Nuns who were like that. But she tried not to think about any of them... The memories were too painful, as it was.

Her best guess was that maybe she'd gotten used to a warmer climate, after having lived away from it for a while. It was a gradual change and now she was slowly getting used to seasons other than just winter. It was late autumn now, and multicolored leaves were falling from the trees.

It had been a while since she'd seen any of the others, including Ace. She hadn't spoken to him since their argument, and there was a part of her that felt like maybe they just couldn't be friends... She'd been deeply hurt by the situation, but she had come to realize that it was no one's fault. They seemed to be on opposing sides, and no matter how much she might wish it, it was ridiculous to expect him to back down on his dreams and goals just because someone else disagreed with them.

 _'I've been learning a lot about people lately...'_ She thought, lightly humming to herself as she brushed out her hair. It was growing a bit, but still just barely reached the top of her shoulders.

The young Valkyrie noticed something as she went to get up... There was something wrapped around her. She went to move, but every time she tried to disentangle herself, she felt constricted even more. There was a fabric surrounding her. Reddish eyes gazed downward and were greeted with magnificent blue waves. They were the color of the sky reflected on the seas...

"A b-blanket?" She blinked.

"Oi, Shiori-san! You're awake!" There, standing beside the entrance to her vehicle and greeting her with a warm smile, stood Ace. "I was wondering when you'd finally wake up..."

"Good m-morning Ace-san..." Shiori remarked coldly. "What's g-going on?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I got you a little something," He gestured toward the robin's egg blue blanket that was spread out over her. "To say I'm sorry."

"You're s-sorry?"

"Yeah... I acted like a jerk yesterday, and well-"

"Th-thank you so much!" She squeaked, instantly perking up. "This is s-so beautiful..." She rushed over to him and gave him a hug, before remembering herself. The shy girl pulled away, a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

Shiori admired the gift he'd gotten her. She didn't know where he'd gotten it, but she really did like it. It was the softest material she'd ever felt and it was very warm and snuggly.

The truth was, he had realized that he would have to show her that he respected her choices, if he could expect her to ever accept his. He'd seen the error of his ways, but neither of them were perfect. There was no right side in this matter, only two different perspectives. And she saw that too.

He knew he couldn't steal a gift for her, so he'd asked Curly Dadan, his guardian, if he could take one from their hideout. To his surprise, after he'd explained the ordeal to her, she'd agreed to let him take the one he'd been using and he was given a new one. No matter how strict she was, she seemed understanding about his situation.

Ace wanted to tell her where he'd gotten it, but he was at a loss for words. Seeing her reaction was so cute that he couldn't even manage to tell her. After she hugged him like that, he just stared at her for several long seconds, their eyes meeting and locking into place. Brown met fuchsia and it was magnetic... They were lost in that one perfect moment. Neither could explain the feeling that passed between them, but it brought a smile to both of their faces.

The Valkyrie could feel herself blushing, her cheeks warming and darkening. She thought it was adorable the way his did too. And then there came a somewhat awkward silence, and he cleared his throat. The moment, whatever it was, had passed.

"I told you, it's not my fault!" Sabo was arguing with Luffy. The sound of their voices gradually grew nearer.

"But we got it, fair and square... It isn't right that we have to give it back! Why go through all that trouble?"

"Luffy, you're being a child about this! Just be quiet until we find Ace-san..."

"Whatever." The child had appeared to agree with him, but it was obvious to anyone who could see that he was still clearly irritated. His arms crossed over his chest and he began to silently sulk.

"Oh, there you are!" The blond boy called to Ace, seeing him talking with Shiori. "Nii-san, we need to talk..."

"What's going on? What's wrong?" He asked.

"No, I mean... Look, we need to talk in private. Something happened. At... At home."

"Your home or mine?" Ace seemed skeptical, at first. Things were always happening at the bandit's hideout where he and Luffy stayed. It was nothing new. And there shouldn't be any reason they couldn't talk about it in front of Shiori, unless...

Unless... _'Uh oh...'_

"I got in trouble. I need to talk to you at the clubhouse, alright? Let's go."

"Uhh... Sorry, Shiori-chan, but will you excuse me for a bit?" He tried his best to act calm, although he closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and reopening them.

Shiori's eyes widened. She didn't fully understand what was going on, but she knew it was not good. Everyone looked so worried.

"N-no problem... Go ahead. I'll b-be here, don't worry."

He nodded, before turning away and following his brothers. While she had been inducted into their group of friends, they knew they had to be careful just how much they revealed to her. It was as much for her own protection as it was for theirs. His thoughts immediately drifted to the little black bag that was stashed on one side of the treasure chest they kept hidden in a secret location... It was a secret shared by only the three of them. No one else knew about it. The trio rushed into the woods, disappearing down the narrow winding path.

The albino girl folded her new blanket and stashed it under the front seat. Hopefully no one would find it or take it. She knew something was up, and it was obviously something they didn't want her to know about.

 _'I trust my friends, but... I have to follow them! They were always there for me when I needed them. They probably just don't want me to get hurt. But if something's happened, I need to know if there's some way I can help.'_

Feeling guilty for some reason, Shiori went down the hidden path that she knew would lead to the clubhouse. She'd gone out there a few times by herself and so far she hadn't run into any major trouble. She knew the way by heart, so at least she would be able to find them easily, even if they were way ahead of her.

When she got there, she could hear their voices speaking in hushed tones from inside the wooden treehouse. She crept closer, gradually beginning to hone in on their conversation. Leaves crunched beneath her feet, making her wince, hoping they wouldn't hear.

"You guys, please don't fight like this," Luffy was saying. "It's not like it's gonna help."

"I don't see why we can't just tell her the truth." There was a sad lilt to Ace's voice as he spoke.

"Because she wouldn't understand! And it isn't worth losing a friend over. We'll figure something out!" Sabo was raising his voice the most, shouting over the others while still trying to keep it down.

"What if we just give it back to her?"

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "We could make it look like an accident or like somebody else did it."

"I say we leave it in her car..." Ace's voice was firm, and unwavering. He held his ground. "While she's gone. Maybe some of us can lure her away, and keep her distracted while someone puts it back."

Something must really be wrong... A sense of dread filled Shiori's mind, flooding her with a multitude of emotions that she couldn't sort out. It was becoming apparent that they were talking about her.

 _'So that's why they didn't want me here...'_ She thought, feeling betrayed on some level.

"No way!" The blond was adamant about not giving up any more of their ill gotten gains. "We already have to give up part of our treasure because my father is making me return it! I already got scolded for getting mixed up with you guys! I ran away for you... But they made me go back. I can't wait to put our plan into action. I'm sorry, but... If we give hers back too, it will take even longer for us to save back up to that amount!"

"You know what you sound like?" Ace challenged him. "You sound like a typical Noble right now! Only concerned about money and yourself! Can't even see how selfish you're being..." He balled up his fists, gritting his teeth angrily.

"Don't fight over it," Luffy was actually trying very hard at being the peacemaker here. "It's just our stupid savings..."

The blond boy was annoyed. "It's ours. And if she knows we're the ones who stole it, we'll be screwed! She'll hate us anyway, if she finds out. Besides, I thought you guys wanted to save up so we can buy a ship and become Pirates someday? We've all contributed to the treasure with our own money too, so she shouldn't mind..."

"What if she needed that money? We could have _asked_ her!" Ace was flat out yelling now. He didn't give a damn. "We took it before we knew she had no intention of becoming a Pirate with us. It messed everything up... But that isn't her fault. And we can't expect her to just leave with us because we say so. She's dead set against it and I won't be a part of this."

"Well that's too bad," Sabo spoke in a condescending tone. "This is just like last time when Luffy almost told Porchemy about the location of our treasure! What's the point of having it if we give it all away or let others take it?"

"I understand, but we've got to sort all of this out."

"I'll have to lay low for a while... I have to stay home more until it's safe to hang out again, to throw my father off the trail. He still doesn't like me being around you two. I'll still hang out when we can, but-"

"That was how we all became brothers, when I was part of the group too!" Luffy chirped happily, semi-oblivious to what was going on. "It was when we first found out you were a Noble too, Sabo-kun. We shouldn't let this stop us from being friends either."

"And I'm not... It's only temporary. I have to at least pretend to listen to him for now. If not, you two could be seriously hurt. Thankfully, he doesn't know about Shiori-san yet."

"I know," Ace sighed, conceding victory over the argument to Sabo for now. "Let's keep it that way... Well, we should go check on our stash one more time, at least. We may need to change our hiding place."

This was a lot to take in... Her sense of betrayal was stronger than ever. The only real friends she'd ever made on her own had stabbed her in the back... It didn't feel good at all. They'd stolen from her. Shiori couldn't wrap her mind around why anyone would do something like that.

Without warning, they came out of the clubhouse. They were greeted by the sight of the tiny and frail albino girl, crying her ruby-esque eyes out. They knew instantly that she'd just heard everything.

"I... I t-trusted you!" Was all that she could manage, before turning and running away.

Shiori was so upset... She didn't even _want_ her money back! Unable to bring herself to even speak to them, she ran all the way back to the junkyard. She hoped they wouldn't follow her. She didn't want to be around them or deal with them right now.

She knew Sabo was in trouble at home and felt that it was at least partially her fault. She felt terrible about all of it. Just being his friend had complicated things for all of them. Friendship had turned out to be a lot more complicated than she'd ever thought possible. For some reason, even though it had caused her a lot of problems, she still wanted them to keep the money... Regardless of whether they were planning to do something with it that she was wholeheartedly against. And yet, she felt bitter about it too.

Sabo grabbed his arm. "Don't worry about her. She already thinks the worst of us. Trust me, even if we give it back, it won't make a difference. So we'd might as well keep it."

"I don't know about that..."

It was obvious that what they were doing really didn't sit right with Ace. The freckled boy had been all for it at first, before he'd gotten to know her. The plan was to recruit her into their crew, eventually. But recently, she'd squashed that idea when she'd revealed her true feelings about Piracy. There was no way he could ever convince her... He knew better than to even try. He imagined it would feel the same if someone were to try to talk him out of becoming a Pirate. Hell, she already _had_ tried it!

He shouldn't have to give up his dreams for anyone... But neither should she.

Sighing, Ace decided to stay there with his friends. He knew that they had lost her. There was no way they could ever make things right... Not after this. It was hopeless.

* * *

It had been several more days since she'd seen any of them. Shiori missed them, but she also felt that it was probably for the best. Now that she knew the truth, she didn't want to see them anyway. Yet, she couldn't get them off of her mind.

For the last few nights, she had resisted the urge to use the blanket Ace had given her. Now, left with little other choice, she'd chosen to surround herself with it in an effort to keep warm. It was freezing out tonight and she had no other means of fighting off the chill night air. She burrowed closer to the silken cerulean waves... An image of a goofy freckle-faced boy with an arrogant grin flashed through her memories.

 _'Was this... Was this his blanket? It smells so much like him...'_

Shiori sighed. She hadn't wanted things to turn out like this. She couldn't believe her best and truest friends had all turned out to be bad people in the end... She really thought they'd had something special between them, but she was wrong. That still didn't stop her from missing them like crazy, however. It hurt more than anything else she could think of. Well, almost anything... She shivered, trying to block out all of the painful memories that flooded her senses, threatening to plague her mind.

The small girl clung to her gift protectively. It was very late, the wee hours of the morning. Recently, she'd been unable to sleep until she was at the point of passing out from exhaustion. She tried to force herself to fall asleep, but her brain was insisting on keeping her awake. Just as she was beginning to drift off, there was a bright flash of light that caused her to open her tired eyes.

"What's g-going on...?" She wondered aloud, rubbing her eyes sleepily. The frightened girl looked around. What she saw was horrifying! Brilliant orange flames flared up high to consume everything in their path... And they were coming her way. " _F-fire?!_ "

The fire was spreading, closer and closer to her end of the junkyard. Everything in Gray Terminal was burning up. The flames were quickly consuming all of it. There was barely any time for her to gather up her things. Luckily, she didn't have much. She already had her blanket and she wasted no time in putting together a small box, filling it with her minuscule belongings... Stuff like soap she used to wash in the river, a small supply of food, her water canteen, a change of underwear, hairbrush, and other things like that. There wasn't enough time to grab everything, but at least this time she'd had a little warning.

At first she'd thought she was having a nightmare or an intense flashback of some kind... She woke up in pain and surrounded by fire, so it was the only natural conclusion she could come to. But it was real. It was real and happening _again!_ And she couldn't take it...

 _'This is just like what happened before!'_ She thought, as she panicked and ran out in the middle of the forest, clutching her few possessions close to her, the blanket being the most prominent among them... _'It's like the flames are chasing me, trying to consume me... Just like... Just like what happened to all of them!'_

The albino watched on in horror as she lost her home to the fury of fire once again, for the second time in her life... Terrified, all she could do was look back and tremble in fear. What she saw was a blazing orange inferno, a hungry red flower that engulfed everything in it's destructive path. The shiny flames flickered an iridescent blue along the bottom. They seemed to dance over the landscape, overshadowing everything in bright light. She fell to the ground, unable to go on. She had already exhausted herself by staying up so late and now it was even worse because she'd had to run a good distance into the forest.

She wondered if the others had made it out safely... There was no way to tell. It was dark and she was scared, but the whole time Shiori clutched the blanket and closed her eyes. Eventually, she realized that she was actually getting dizzy... She waited until things went dark again and she passed out from the smoke and fumes.

Morning had come. It was already day time when her eyes next opened. Shiori sat up, realizing she had taken the smart route of concealing herself in the bushes right before she'd fainted.

She'd awoken to the sound of people running past her, their boots plodding across the dirt path. There were people laughing all around her, and she distinctly heard the word 'Pirate' stand out, although she was unable to make out the rest of their conversation. It was early and she was still too groggy for that. She peered through the foliage to see what they were wearing... Most of their attire looked to be of the seafaring variety- In other words, they were Pirates! It took her a minute to notice they were headed in the direction of the clubhouse and Foosha Village...

 _'I have to warn the others!'_ Were her only thoughts, as she jumped to her feet and raced toward a shortcut she knew of. _'Are these the Bluejam Pirates? I've got to make it there before they do!'_

She took off running, making sure she went as fast as she could. Once she got there, she realized that she'd made it before the Pirates had. She rushed into the treehouse to warn them, scrambling up the rope ladder. She was lucky... All three of them were there, hanging out inside. It looked like Sabo had just gotten there.

"Guys!" She shouted. The others stopped what they were doing and turned to her. "There are... P-pirates coming! And there's a f-fire too!"

"I know about the fire, but Pirates? Really? Why should we believe you?" Sabo narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Aren't you mad at us?" Luffy asked, sheepishly. He was probably the most brutally honest of the trio.

"I d-don't care about that... I'm l-loyal to my f-friends. And you're st-still my friends! Now h-hurry, before it's too late..."

"It's already too late for that," A voice spoke from inside, as a man poked his head through the trap door. His beady eyes took in the frightened kids with a big grin. "Come on out and play!"

"Oh no!" She cried. "They're a-already here..."

"Let's go!" Ace yelled.

Ace grabbed Luffy and the two of them climbed out a window. They saw that there were lots of Pirates down below, all of them from the Bluejam crew. Luckily the entrance to their little hideout was really small. It was made for kids, after all. The man, who used two swords to cut around the door frame to let himself all the way in, tried reaching for the remaining children, but they managed to elude him.

"Shiori, come on!" Sabo grabbed her hand and pulled her out the window with him, before the swordsman could get to her.

"Grab onto Luffy!" Ace shouted to both of them, already holding onto his younger brother.

They had no choice but to grab onto the rubber Devil Fruit user's shirt. Luffy reached over to a nearby tree branch, and used his stretching ability to carry them all to safety. It was difficult for him to carry so many people at once, but he was able to manage it... Just barely.

"Th-thank you Luffy-kun..." Shiori panted.

"Don't mention it!" He quickly grabbed everyone and did it again.

He repeated the process until they were a safe distance away. He was able to move them through the trees much faster than the gang of bloodthirsty Pirates was able to follow them along the ground. They ran after the kids, trying their best to keep up. Eventually, Luffy went for some lower branches away from their pursuers. They all dropped onto the ground.

"There's a f-fire... In the j-junkyard, it's... I-it's spreading!" Shiori managed to get out the frantic words.

"A fire?" Ace was worried now. "Do you know if it spread from Goa Kingdom?"

"That's what I was trying to warn you guys about!" Sabo explained, grimacing when he landed. His tophat had fallen off and he grabbed it. "I got there right before Shiori-san did... I was going to tell you that the Nobles planned to set fire to Gray Terminal today. I came as quickly as I could! I had to sneak out so I could tell you. They're responsible for this! They want to rid Goa Kingdom of it's 'trash'... The walls still protect them from any harm, and recently they fireproofed them."

"They're wiping out the poor?!" Ace snarled, suddenly furious all over again. "All of Gray Terminal?! Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

"I couldn't, I didn't have chance and th-"

"I think they went this way!" A gruff voice interrupted them.

"Come on, hurry! Don't let them get away!"

Several of the Bluejam Pirates rustled through the underbrush, brushing past them without noticing their presence. All four of the children immediately froze. They held their breath, hoping not to be noticed. If they moved, even to hide, they would surely be spotted. One of them happened to catch a glimpse backward. The Pirate saw them, and the pursuit started up again.

"There they are! Over here!" One of the men called to the others.

The kids made a run for it, trying to loop back around toward their own territory. Shiori saw what the boys were aiming for... They might have a slight edge if they could make it back to the part of the forest that they were the most familiar with.

"This way!" Sabo shouted to his friends, leading them toward a small clearing. "There should be a path around here somewhere..."

They ran into another small faction of Pirates out that way and had to turn back. But that only put them closer to their original pursuers. The two groups collided, along with a third coming up from one side. They did a clean sweep through the woods, effectively trapping the kids against a rock face. They weren't that close yet, but it was clear that they were about to catch up to them and they would be trapped!

The moment they realized in horror that they were all trapped, Ace knew what he had to do. It might seem mean, but... If he didn't, she would be killed too. They were stuck with no way out.

 _'I hope you'll forgive me for this...'_ He thought, closing his eyes for one brief moment of silence.

The freckled boy brutally shoved the little girl into the bushes, forcing her low onto the ground. "Stay down, please..." She complied, but glared at him in irritation.

"What? B-but I-"

"It's for your own safety! Now shhhh!" He put a finger to his lips, giving her a look that said he meant business.

All of the different groups of Pirates closed in on them, although they looked to be from the same crew. There were various weapons being pointed at the children, but none of them were fired or put to use just yet... They seemed to be waiting for something. The three boys stared at them in confusion, and Shiori watched the scene unfold from her hiding place within the bushes. All Pirates looked like rough rugged surly men with deformed faces and scary attitudes, to her.

"There's nowhere to turn now..." One of the Pirates, a man wearing a blue bandana, chuckled wickedly, stepping to the front of the mob. "And there's someone who would like to speak with you." He pointed to the blond boy who was standing off to one side.

" _Me?_ Why?" Sabo wondered what he was talking about... And then suddenly it dawned on him.

Monet wasn't the only one who could hire Pirates to come after them. His father was notorious for hiring lowlife scum to do his dirty work. It would be no surprise if-

"What are you doing out here with this trash?" A man wearing an expensive blue suit, with a big tophat and yellow feathers and flowers pinned here and there, stepped forward. "Haven't I told you enough times that you are to _stay away_ from this common riffraff?! You keep sneaking out and running away! That's so irresponsible! It's a good thing we adopted Stelly to make sure we have an heir. You could have been _killed_ today!"

His father, Outlook III, stood before him. The man ran his fingers along his pencil thin mustache arrogantly. His long black hair swayed in the slight breeze that blew through the forest. He was glad that the fire hadn't spread to this part of the woods yet. They would still have to be quick about this though...

"Why me...?" Sabo asked, crestfallen. He kicked a rock on the ground, knowing that his time with his friends was now forcibly coming to a close.

"I don't want to hear it!" The well-dressed Noble yelled at his wayward son. "You're going to come home with me. You'll study hard, get good grades, and learn how to be a proper human being! You'll have to stop chasing these silly dreams. You _will_ leave the wrong crowd behind forever, marry a Princess or another Noble, and secure the future of our family line. Now let's go!"

Sabo resolved to take a stand. He had to try... It didn't matter if there were Pirates surrounding them, they could find some way out of this... Even if they were trapped. But at what cost? He couldn't risk his friends getting hurt. Luffy had almost been killed due to a brush with this same crew before.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" The blond tried to stop his knees from shaking. He hated to admit it, but he was somewhat terrified of his father. Outlook III was not a nice man.

"If you don't comply, I am prepared to have them _kill these two on the spot!_ " The scary man shouted, waiting to see what he would choose... "This can be difficult, or it can be easy... _Your choice._ "

Would it really be worth it to risk his friends' lives just so he could be free?

All of the Bluejam Pirates had their guns aimed at the children that were trapped against the rocks. They looked around, desperate to find some way out of this, but there was none. Even the closest ledge they could get to was still much too high for Luffy to be able to reach, even with his powers. And there was nothing the rest of them could do.

 _'These two...'_ Shiori had noticed Sabo's father's choice of words. _'He'd said there were only two of them... That means he doesn't know I'm here!'_

The sky began to cloud over, and the breeze picked up a bit more, as Shiori prepared to summon her own powers. She didn't know how snow would really help at a time like this, but it was all she could do, and she had to do something... Try as she might, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate, she was too focused on the scene in front of her to make it happen. The snow didn't fall, it simply couldn't... At most, she managed to summon maybe a few small flakes.

Sabo's head was hung low, his shoulders slumped in bitter defeat. "Alright..."

"What did you say, boy?" His father demanded.

"I said _alright!_ " He spat. "I'll go with you. As long as you guarantee me their safety..."

"You have my word." Outlook assured him, patting him firmly on the back. "I had hoped not to have anyone killed today. Now let's go. You won't be seeing them again."

"Yes father..."

The blond gave one last sad look to his friends over his shoulder, and even cast a glance in Shiori's direction in the bushes, before turning to go with his father. He didn't want to, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He couldn't protect his friends if he was with them. He could only do that by knowing his rightful place. But he knew they would honor their word and they would all stick to the plans they'd made... That someday, they would all leave this place to become Pirates. It didn't matter what his parents said or did to him in the meantime. His dreams were too important for that.

The two boys watched in awe as the Pirates lowered their weapons. Shiori peeked out through the leaves of the bush she was still hiding in. They didn't seem to really want to hurt them, it was more like they were just there for Sabo and once his father had called them off, they retreated along with him. He'd disappeared with their friend held captive. But there wasn't much they could do about it, since the man was his father, after all...

Once she was sure they were gone, she crawled out from under the bushes. Luffy helped her up and she gratefully accepted his kind gesture.

"Wh-what are we g-gonna do now?" Shiori wondered.

"Nothing..." Ace remarked, grimly. "There's nothing we can do about it."

It was clearly evident that they were helpless to do anything about it. That was what hurt the most... It affected all of them to have someone removed from their group so hastily. They'd lost a dear friend. He'd sacrifice himself; traded his own freedom for their lives.

"It's not fair! We have to try to help him!" Luffy insisted.

"No, Luffy... It's over." The freckled boy scrunched up his face in pain, the long-kept tears finally cascading down his cheeks. "They won. It was his choice. We have to let him go." Luffy was crying too.

"M-maybe he'll find s-some way to get away..." The little Valkyrie tried her best to keep everyone's spirits up, but it was no use. Despite the way they felt about it, they still had to respect their friend's wishes. "L-like he did this time?"

A gloomy atmosphere hung over all of them that dreary day... Her rose eyes also watered. At first, she wondered what Ace's reasoning was behind letting them just take Sabo like that. But then she remembered everything they'd taught her about Nakama, and she felt that he must truly believe it. Above all else, she respected his decision. She also respected what Sabo had done for them. It was his call to make, and he'd done what he thought was in their best interest, even though he didn't want to do it at all. This was probably the first time she'd ever held respect for anyone who wasn't an adult.

The three silently made their way back to the clubhouse, to check on things and make sure they were okay. That was where Shiori had left her belongings anyway, and she had to go back for them. She'd dropped everything when that Pirate had suddenly come into the treehouse. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to leave what precious few things she had behind. Especially while the fires still swept across Gray Terminal, raging out of control.

"Do you th-think it would've made a difference i-if Sabo-kun had warned us before they got here?" She asked, somehow wanting to break the overpowering silence that followed the blond Noble's sudden absence.

"No," Ace said. His hands were in his pockets, and he was leaning against one wall, slouching. "It wouldn't have mattered. That's the thing about grown ups, and especially Nobles... They always do what they want and they always get whatever they want."

"True story..." Luffy sighed, also showing clear signs that he was feeling bummed out.

"Yeah... I g-guess so... Well, what n-now?"

"Why are you looking at me? I can't tell you what to do." Ace snapped, before remembering himself when her lip began to tremble. "Look... I'm sorry for what happened. I know you don't have a place to go, so you should probably stay with us for right now. It would be much safer."

"Why even b-bother?" She sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs they had in their clubhouse.

"I know it feels hopeless right now, but... That's no reason to give up."

For some reason, his words gave her the faintest bit of hope...

"At least we still have the money..." Luffy pointed out, even though he said it glumly.

" _No one cares_ about that right now!" Ace snapped at him. "We just lost our brother..."

* * *

It had taken a while for them to figure things out. After they'd moped about for the vast majority of the day, they'd decided it was time to move on with things. Luffy wanted to go check out the damage before they went home for the night.

Ace wasn't looking forward to going home. As it stood, he barely felt welcome there himself. Dadan had made it perfectly clear on many occasions that she was only taking care of them as a favor to his grandfather, Garp. She had a habit of making it known that she didn't like having any extra mouths to feed. So he was dreading having to ask her to take in one of his friends. He didn't know what she would say.

The bandit leader was not known for being a kindhearted woman. She had a reputation for being rather abrasive and heartless. She mostly left the boys to fend for themselves, although she did provide them with shelter and basic necessities.

As the three youngsters approached Gray Terminal, they began to notice that no one was around anymore. The bitter stench of death was in the air... It was now clear that some lives had been lost in the inferno. For a while, no one said anything. They all just walked toward the place where her car had been, trying their best to find a way to recognize it. There were only ashes and bits of random debris, in most cases. The entire junkyard, all of the garbage along with it's inhabitants, had been erased.

Shiori saw the way everything was still surrounded by fire. Many of the outer reaches of the Terminal were still ablaze, the flames stretching upward like gnarled limbs reaching up from hell. The memories from her past began to creep their way back into her mind... The shock and panic that had flooded the Monastery, as every Nun did what they could to fend off the invaders... The way she'd felt, so scared and helpless back then, unable to do anything to stop it... That was how she felt now. And she could never forget the looks on their faces, as her loved ones were tortured and burned to death.

 _'Ruhi-san... Michiko-tan... Chiaki-sama...'_

She recalled each of their faces... She preferred to remember them as they were when they were alive, smiling contently, going about their daily chores without a care in the world... Tending to her every need as if she were some kind of princess...

But that wasn't how the world worked, was it? The world was full of destruction and pain. Shiori saw that now. It was clearer than ever. Even when she'd thought she'd found some place safe, a place where she could be free and happy, it was torn away from her. Everything was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

 _'How can I go on... Without you?'_

She fell to her knees in front of the rubble, tears streaming down her face. Before she knew what she was doing, there was fresh snow falling from the sky. Bits of pale frost drifted downward, coating everything they touched in a matter of minutes... Everywhere they landed was healing, as the frigid snowfall eventually quelled most of the flames in the immediate area. It did nothing to stop her tears, however.

Ace and Luffy stood, watching the scene unfold. They couldn't believe it. Luffy ran off to make snow angels, ignoring the grim reality that surrounded them. He came back covered in soot and ashes. His older brother just watched everything, unable to say or do anything.

Shiori was still mourning the loss of her family, and now she had to mourn the loss of her new home too. She couldn't stay here anymore. But she didn't want to see the flames rage out of control any further. The Nobles had done a truly horrible thing. It could spread to their clubhouse and the neighboring villages too. She'd done what she could to help make things right.

But it was too late... Gray Terminal was gone.

"Hey..." Ace walked up behind the girl who was still quietly sobbing. "You okay?"

"I'll be f-fine..." She lamented her losses, but she knew she had to keep moving forward. That was what Chiaki had told her and that was what she would do.

"At least it didn't spread to Foosha Village..." He pointed out.

"Y-yeah... That's good."

She really wasn't up to talking much right now. And who could blame her? Shiori went over to what remained of the car she'd been sleeping in. There wasn't much left of it. It looked like there had been some kind of explosion, most likely from the gas tank once the fire caught it. She couldn't find any of her belongings in the debris.

"Let's j-just go..." She said quietly, keeping her head down.

It hurt Ace to see his friend at such a low point. He felt horrible about this. It was a grave injustice and it just burned him up inside... But he would deal with it later. Right now, his first priority was letting Dadan know about what the Nobles had done. And he would have to ask her if Shiori could stay with them, even though he was fairly sure she would refuse to have another mouth to feed. It was worth a shot and he had to try anyway. She had let Sabo stay with them when he'd run away from home a few times, but that was different. She'd known it was just temporary. But the fact remained that Shiori had nowhere else to go. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do for her right now.

The next best place for her would probably be their clubhouse, although it wasn't safe for her to stay there by herself. And it wasn't like he and Luffy were responsible for her, but... He just couldn't leave her all alone. Not even if she wished for it.

When they got through the forest, they reached a small stretch of field just before the village that she'd heard so much about. Shiori paused to take everything in... Giant windmills dotted the landscape. They were everywhere! It gave her a feeling of peace, though she wasn't sure why... There was something oddly calming about watching the clockwork-like fans turn with the breeze that blew down from the mountains.

She allowed her friends to lead her into the village where they lived. It was nothing at all like Goa Kingdom, and not like she'd imagined either. It had an old world charm about it that was hard to define.

They went through town without being asked too many questions. Many people appeared to have already heard about the fires being spread. They were barely noticed as they crept down empty alleys and past crowded streets. Shiori was relieved that news of her bounty apparently hadn't reached this town yet.

"Maybe we should go back to Goa Kingdom and rescue him..." Luffy said, as they were leaving the small village.

"Who, Sabo?" Ace still seemed upset, although he was trying to be strong. "We could probably some time, but it's not a good idea right now."

"I dunno... M-maybe we should just l-let things take their course?" Shiori suggested.

"How can you say that?" Luffy sulked, still not able to get over the fact that Sabo was gone.

"It would be b-bad to go back with a-all the fires still spreading and stuff... But its up t-to you. I won't stop you, I j-just think it's a bad idea. And at l-least he's with his family."

It looked like Luffy was getting ready to say something. And if the look on his face was anything to go by, it probably wasn't very nice.

"She's right," Ace stopped him before he could speak. "It'll be a suicide mission. That place is crawling with Nobles... And if they really did start the fire, which I'm sure they probably did, then there's no telling what's going on back there. Those people are capable of anything."

"Dang it..." The younger boy pouted. "You're right, Nii-san."

"I know I am. Now let's go, it's just a little further..." He turned to look at the girl he was bringing with him, watching her walk just a few steps behind him. "Shiori-san... You should know that our situation is... not a normal one."

"I'm n-not used to normal a-anyway..." She remarked, jaded.

For some unknown reason, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He still needed to explain things to her before they got there.

"Alright, but... To make a long story short, we live with a group of mountain bandits. It's not what you think though... My grandfather asked their leader if she would take us in. She agreed, but she doesn't really like us being around that much. She tolerates us, more or less. She's a wanted criminal and also the leader of the Dadan family. So she already has a lot to deal with. You may not agree with her criminal activities, but if you want to stay there, you'll have to respect her."

"So you aren't e-even related?" Shiori considered his words for a moment... "A c-criminal? Th-that explains a lot. Like h-how you said they d-didn't care if you came back, and stuff."

 _'She sounds scary...'_ She knew it would be best if she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Yep, exactly." Luffy grinned. "But freedom is nice! It's great not to have naggy annoying parents that hold us back all the time."

"Sometimes it's a blessing..." Ace sighed, seeing the small cottage in the distance. It was just over the next hill. "Other times it's a curse."

Shiori didn't completely understand what he meant, but she nodded anyway... She'd never known what it was like to have no one want her around, until she'd come to Goa Kingdom. After the Monastery had burned down, that was the first time she'd ever realized how cruel the world truly is. Once again, she winced at the painful memories that just wouldn't die... Even if everything else did.

It was getting late now, and she could only hope that whoever was in charge wouldn't turn her away... She inhaled a shaky breath, trying to fend off her nervousness as they approached a large wooden cottage.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know the events happened in a different order from canon. But that's why it's a fanfic, and I feel like this way made things progress more smoothly for the plot I have in mind. Looks like her childhood is almost at an end... And lots of things are happening. The plot is going to take lots of unexpected twists and turns from here on out, I have so many fun things planned, so I hope you enjoy it. ;D**

 **PS: Reviews are love! c;**

 **-Kaline**


	13. Fall From Grace

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Fall From Grace**

The modest hideout was filled to the brim with bandits. Most of them wore turbans and were dressed in various rags. Shiori was surprised they weren't freaking out about her being there. But then again, she was just a kid. They probably assumed she couldn't do much damage. And she was with Ace and Luffy, who everyone seemed to recognize instantly.

They walked into the next room. It looked like a kitchen of sorts, but it was also partially set up as an office. The wooden cottage was small and modest, but it had a very homey feel to it. A tall lanky man with a thin beard and his hair done up in a white turban greeted them with a somewhat skeptical look.

"Can I help you brats?" He frowned, although his tone was almost playful.

"We're here to see Dadan-sama about something," Ace explained. "I can't talk about it with anyone else but her."

"I see... Well she's out back." He pointed behind himself with his thumb.

"Alright, thank you."

After bowing to him respectfully, Ace led the other two outside. They went through a screen door and around the corner of the house to find a rather large woman standing near a clothesline. It looked like she'd been hanging up some laundry to dry.

The first thing Shiori noticed about her was her bright orange hair. It reminded her of the furious flames that she sought so desperately to escape. Her face wasn't much to look at, many people would have probably found her ugly. She looked scary and intimidating, not because of her aesthetics, but simply due to her expression and her way of conducting herself. She had her curly hair bunched up in straight rows along the top of her head, and then it fanned out loosely at the ends, falling in curls over her shoulders.

She turned to face them, lighting up a cigarette and crossing her arms over her large, boxy chest. She frowned, seeing three children where she should have clearly seen only two.

"What's with the chick?" Their Guardian had a habit of getting straight to the point.

"Dadan-sama..." Ace cleared his throat, trying to be mature about the situation and take responsibility. He seemed nervous. "This is our friend, Shiori-chan... Today, the Nobles set fire to Gray Terminal. She lived there and now she has nowhere to go."

"So, you want to know if she can stay here?" She took a long slow drag from her cigarette, thinking deeply. "You're wondering if I'll allow it? Is that right?"

"Well, yes." There was nothing else he could say.

"Hmm... Why should I?" She blew smoke right in his face, but he didn't cough. "You damned brats cause me enough trouble as it is."

"Please, Dadan-sama..." He begged, actually kneeling to show just how serious he was. "Luffy and I have agreed to each give her half of our food so she can have a full meal. That way, it won't cost you anything extra."

"Hey, I never said that!" Luffy muttered from his place next to Shiori, behind him.

"Shut up Luffy, baka..." The freckled boy growled, elbowing him in the ribs. He turned back to Dadan. "Please let her stay? She only needs a safe place to sleep. I promise she won't be in the way at all."

Dadan was sort of amused by all of this. On one hand, he was right and it really wouldn't cost her anything if they did as he'd said. But on the other hand, they probably wouldn't, and the more people who knew about their hideout, the higher the risk of the wrong people finding out their location. And this was their only place left to hide.

"What were you even _thinking_ bringing an outsider here?" The orange haired woman scolded him. She rolled her dark eyes, clearly sick of his antics. "If you keep giving away our hideout location to every random person you come across, they could bring the Marines down on us! Every person you bring here compromises our safety, and you expect me to-"

Something made her pause... The girl in question was trembling. Dadan looked at her. The tiny girl had very light hair, nearly white with a slight blue tinge, and her eyes were out of this world... Despite her striking appearance, she was standing on shaky legs. She appeared so frightened that they might very well buckle underneath her at any given moment... Her long striped sleeves were hanging several inches below her hands, completely covering them, and the pink sweater reached almost to her knees.

She was clutching a small cardboard box of assorted items and a snuggly blue blanket. Dadan stared at it for a moment, the calming pastel hue catching her eye.

It was the same blanket that she'd given to Ace to keep him warm at night. She'd given one to each of the bandits and also one to each of the boys. A while back, he'd asked her if he could give his to a friend. He didn't care that he would have to go without. At the time, she'd thought it was very selfless of him. But now she wondered if there might be more to it than simply a generous gesture alone...

"I-if I could j-just say something..." Having summoned all of her courage, the girl spoke up. The woman didn't answer her, but simply looked at her with interest. She didn't continue until she'd received a slight nod. "I h-hate Marines... They killed my whole f-family. I have a b-bounty too..."

"You told her that I'm a wanted criminal?" Dadan narrowed her eyes at Ace and Luffy. She was sure they'd both had a hand in it, otherwise Luffy would be off playing right now.

"Yes," Ace admitted, solemnly. "But only after she told us about her past. It's a pretty interesting story, if you-"

"Alright," She cut him off, not wanting to even deal with this anymore. "She can stay. She's already seen where we are, so she'd might as well. Just don't cause any trouble or be in our way, and we'll get along, girl. I'm Curly Dadan, head of the Dadan family, nice to meet ya."

She extended a fat hand to the small girl. Shiori took hold and weakly shook it, effectively sealing the deal they'd just made. It was never her intention to be in anyone's way, in the first place. She hated that she'd almost gotten Ace and Luffy in trouble. She felt that she'd been enough of a burden to everyone as it was.

"My n-name is Shiori... Nice to m-meet you."

"Likewise. Now about this fire business... Bluejams after you again?"

She looked out from around the corner of the house. However, she saw nothing but the peaceful scenery of the mountains that surrounded Foosha Village. There was no one currently coming after them, so that was a good sign.

Ace responded, drawing her attention back to them. "Yeah, but it was the Nobles who started the fire. Something about wiping out the poor and getting rid of the trash surrounding Goa Kingdom... After that, the Bluejam crew chased us all over, and now they have Sabo."

"Well, he's with his Dad." Luffy clarified, wanting to join the conversation, now that it was headed to what he felt was an interesting place.

"His Dad came to get him," Ace made a disgusted face. He smashed his fist into his hand. " _By force!_ He hired the Bluejam Pirates to track us down. Said he'd have them kill us if Sabo-kun didn't go with him."

"Damn, that's harsh..." Dadan chuckled. "Well, whatever... None of that's any of my business. It's all well and good for us, assuming the fire doesn't spread here." She shrugged it off. "Sorry about your friend though. He was welcome to stay here any time he needed to, but I guess that's not possible now."

"Shiori Nee-chan helped stop the fire from coming this way!" Luffy added, finishing Ace's tale about what happened while they were gone. "She has cool snow powers, like mine but different!" He blurted.

He missed the glare Ace had sent his way.

"Is that so? We just may like having you around, yet!" The woman laughed heartily. "How much is your bounty, anyway?"

Shiori motioned for her to come closer. When Dadan leaned in, she whispered something in her ear. She seemed embarrassed about it, and covered her face when she was done.

The woman gasped, unable to control the volume of her booming voice. " _Th-three million?!_ What the hell did you _do?!_ " 

* * *

Once that was settled, the first place they'd gone together was a little pub called Party's Bar, where Shiori was introduced to the nicest bartender, a girl named Makino. It had been a while since she'd had any other girls in the bar to talk to. She was very nice, and had taken it upon herself to teach Shiori how to apply makeup. She said she needed to learn how to be a lady, whatever that meant. The child was currently sitting on a barstool and playing with Makino's makeup in front of a mirror, with her help of course. Luffy was seated next to her, with Ace on the other side.

It wasn't long before Shiori noticed the crew of Pirates that had filled the room after she'd gotten there. She was too shy to talk to them, but the albino girl had managed to pick up on a few bits and pieces of conversation.

"Did you hear about the fire that burned down Gray Terminal?" A man with a gruff voice was trying to start up a conversation.

"I know, right?" A female Pirate replied. "It was intense! Burned everything in sight, right to a crisp!"

Shiori visibly cringed at their words. It made her sick, the way they were enjoying other people's suffering. And the way they were going on about it just made it worse.

"Yep. It was exciting! Those poor homeless people who lived there though... Must have been terrible."

"I heard a rumor," A blond man with big lips and a broad grin to match spoke up. He had a hint of stubble on his face, and a bandana that read 'Yasopp' wrapped over his forehead. "People are saying it was the Nobles from Edge Town who did it, that they were burning it down to impress the World Nobles who are coming to Goa Kingdom soon."

"Oh? The Celestial Dragons? How soon?" A younger looking Pirate decided to humor him.

"Probably tomorrow. That's what I heard, anyway..."

"Weird... Why would that matter to them? And why do it now?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged. "Word is, they figured they'd take out the trash or something like that. Nobles are stuck up and really full of themselves. They probably didn't want the higher Nobles to see what a mess they'd made of things."

"That's true..."

Various whispers and murmurs could be heard around the bar. Shiori wasn't able to make out the rest of what was being said, she couldn't really make heads or tails of it, but it was clear that this had everyone talking. The recent events in Goa Kingdom has caused quite a stir.

It didn't take long for the Captain of their crew to approach the bar. He smiled at the dark green haired woman behind the counter, who seemed to blush when he looked at her. Every time he came near her, Shiori would tremble with fear. Luffy had already told her all about him, and she knew that this was the dreaded Captain of the Red Hair Pirates. She was afraid that if she said the wrong thing, they might kill her. It may have seemed silly to others, but it all made perfect sense in her mind.

"I'll have another round for my whole crew!" The red haired man held up a half-empty mug of ale. "And these little ones too! Drinks are on me!"

The first thing Shiori noticed were his scars. There were three of them, running diagonally across his left eye. She tried not to stare too much. She just couldn't believe she was sitting in a bar with an actual Pirate Captain! And he wasn't hurting anyone!

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Makino asked, with a playful lilt to her voice.

The bar maiden was already busy lining up glasses along the lengthy bar. She started filling them with various kinds of alcohol, mostly beer and ale. She seemed to know what everyone wanted. It was clear that these Pirates were regulars in the bar where she worked. She also got the kids some juice.

"Nothing special. Just partying a little before we leave on another voyage. And might I say you're looking rather lovely today?" He winked.

Her cheeks reddened at his advances. "If you say so..."

"But it's true," He leaned with one elbow on the wooden bar. "Nothing I've seen in all my days at sea could ever compare to your beauty."

"So what brings you out this way again?" She tried changing the subject, but that just made it even worse.

"You know I just can't stay away, sweetheart..."

Shanks leaned in closely. The two shared a light chuckle together, before things turned more serious. She met him halfway, also leaning in to be close to him. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment. It was like everything stopped for a moment. They leaned in even closer, until it looked like they were about to eat one another's faces... It was like they were magnetically drawn to one another. Makino's lips parted ever so slightly, as he drew nearer. At last, their lips met. There was a brief contact, as the Pirate kissed the bartender. He quickly deepened it, causing her to blush and pull away.

They didn't seem to be aware that anyone was watching them. They were too wrapped up in one another. Shiori had never seen physical intimacy between a couple before, and didn't really know how it worked. Hadn't they just been arguing a moment ago? She could never imagine doing something like that with anyone! What were they thinking anyway, doing that right in front of everyone?! She shook her head, looking away. She was absolutely mortified!

"What's the matter, little lady?" Shanks chuckled, looking down at her. "Haven't you ever seen anyone kiss before? That counts as a tip here, you know..."

He smirked evilly, taking some of the drinks to his crew and distributing them. Their Captain was very clearly already under the influence. He didn't give a damn!

Makino helped him with the rest of the glasses and mugs. "For the record... It _does not!_ " She corrected what her lover had just said to the girl, the blush on her face still all too apparent.

Shiori noticed the way Ace and Luffy weren't really paying much attention. It was like it was an everyday occurrence to them. They didn't seem that bothered by the kiss, although Luffy had stuck out his tongue when it had initially happened, and Ace had muttered something like "Gross..." under his breath.

Makino hurried to distribute the rest of the drinks before they got too warm. She moved across the room and back with lightning speed, intent on doing her job, no matter what. Her dark bangs hung out from either side of the yellow bandana she wore over most of her head. Shiori went all quiet, silently admiring the pattern on her long flowing skirt, as she brushed by again.

"I still say that looks fantastic on you," The bartender said, upon returning to her post. She was admiring the makeup that she'd helped the young girl apply, once she made it back to her post. "You're beautiful! Here, take a look!"

Shiori took the mirror she'd held up and admired herself in it. She almost didn't recognize the girl she saw there... She had on a bit of eyeliner and mascara to darken her lashes, as well as some eyeshadow to help accentuate the unusual color of her irises. The foundation Makino had was a bit too dark for her complexion, but it still worked if she applied enough of it. She had on just the faintest bit of pink lipstick. It made her look older and more sophisticated. She really liked it. And it was fun to play with the colors too.

"Oh, it looks s-so cute!" The Valkyrie cried with glee. "Thanks for l-letting me borrow your m-makeup!"

"No problem," Makino smiled, genuinely glad the boys had brought their little friend in today. "Any time. And I _mean_ that! Maybe later we'll see if we can get you some of your own..."

"I'd r-really like that." She returned the warm smile.

"We gotta get going!" Luffy reminded them, suddenly pulling his friends out of the busy bar. "Bye Shanks!" He waved to him.

"Goodbye Luffy-kun, bye everyone, take care!" Shanks waved back, with his only remaining arm.

Shiori had noticed he was missing one, but had been too uncomfortable and shy to ask how it'd happened. She'd made sure to avoid staring at it. The last thing she wanted was to anger him or make anyone uncomfortable. He normally kept it covered with a black cloak. She thought it must be a sore subject for him.

The three kids went outside after saying their farewells to everyone. Shiori hadn't been the only one to overhear the conversations going on in there... They all knew what they had to do. Most of the inhabitants of Edge Town and Foosha Village, as well as the surrounding areas of Goa Kingdom, would be expected to be there when the World Nobles showed up tomorrow. That was assuming the rumors were even true. But it couldn't hurt to be safe.

"Hmm... You should wipe that crap off your face before we go home..." Ace advised her.

"W-why?"

"Because it doesn't look right on you... It covers up too much of your natural b-" He stopped himself, getting flustered. "I-I mean it's just... Dadan-sama won't like it if you go back to the hideout looking prettier than her. I mean, not that you look pretty or anything, I just uhh, well-"

Shiori couldn't contain her giggles any longer. The young albino girl had practically collapsed in a fit of joyful laughter. She knew she'd interrupted him, but couldn't bring herself to stop.

"What?" Ace stared at her, annoyed, with his hand on his hip.

"N-nothing, it's just... You s-sound so f-funny! I can't g-get a grip, tehehe..."

"Hahaha, she's right!" Luffy had joined in her laughter now. It was infectious. "And you look funny too!" His brat of a brother added.

"Yeah, yeah... Keep laughing! Just wash that stuff off your face, alright?"

"Okay," She said. "I-if you say so..."

On the way back, they stopped by a small stream to let her wash off the remnants of makeup. She'd liked wearing it, but she'd also been warned that it wasn't very good for her skin. It was still fun playing dress-up with Makino though. She hadn't been able to do anything like that since her sister had passed away... She really missed Michiko sometimes, especially times like now.

 _'She wouldn't want to see me sad,'_ She told herself, as they hurried their way back to the bandits' hideout. _'Michiko-tan would want me to be smiling and carrying on and having fun like this... She's even said so herself.'_

It was the first time she didn't feel completely guilty for having fun, since the massacre. 

* * *

When they made it back to the mountain bandit's hideout, the others showed her the sleeping arrangements. Shiori didn't mind that they had to sleep on the floor. She was just happy to have a roof over her head. She was grateful for what the others had done for her, and she would have to find some way to make it up to them...

One of the men came in carrying a folded up cot. The springs made an awful grating noise as he walked. It had a metal frame and was starting to rust around the edges.

"Dadan-sama said to give this to you," He explained, placing it down and setting the rickety old thing up. He placed several blankets on top of it to try to make it more comfortable. "Sorry it's not much, but I hope it's comfy enough."

"F-for me? But w-why?" Shiori gasped in surprise.

"She said a lady shouldn't be made to sleep on the floor. And the rest of us agree." He shrugged, already going back to the adults' sleeping quarters, which weren't much better. "Well... 'Night kids!"

"Aww man! I wish _I_ was a girl!" Luffy blurted, and then he clapped his hand over his own mouth as soon as he'd said it.

Ace was laughing hysterically. "Hahaha! Oh, man... I bet you do, haha!"

"That's not what I meant!" He sulked. "I just wish we didn't have to sleep on the floor..."

"Well it's not that bad. I mean, we get to sleep on a bunch of rolled up blankets and stuff. So that makes it a little better. Besides, I heard sleeping on the floor is good for your back."

Ace was getting ready for bed. He fluffed up the small sleeping bag he'd been given, and added some blankets beneath it for extra comfort. He crawled into it with a smile, seeming happy to have anything at all. For some reason, it made Shiori smile too, although he didn't see...

"I don't care..." Luffy continued to sulk, flopping down in his bed roll and then getting annoyed because hitting the floor in such a way caused him to bounce due to his Devil Fruit powers. "Ugghhh... So annoying!" He kept complaining, but eventually settled into a comfortable position.

"We should be worried about more important things anyway..." His older brother pointed out.

"Like what?"

"Like how we're going to go rescue Sabo tomorrow."

"We c-can't do that!" Shiori cut in. She was still in the process of making her own bed. The sheets didn't fit over the cot exactly right, and it was being a pain. "It's a b-bad idea... W-we probably shouldn't interfere..."

"Why do you say that?" Ace asked, just as one of the bandits switched the lights out. Now it was too dark to see anything at all. They could only hear each other's voices, which they had to keep down low. "Don't you care about him at all?"

"I do, but... It's t-too much of a risk going b-back to Edge Town to look for him... Not with a-all of this crazy stuff g-going on!"

"I say we should still go!" Luffy piped up, not caring that he was being loud after it was time for bed. Several people from the next room over shushed him, but he didn't seem bothered by it. She noticed that he did lower his voice down to a quiet whisper afterward though. "Sabo's our friend... We have to help him!"

"I don't know what to do. Not sure what we _can_ do." His older brother admitted.

Shiori pointed something out, being careful to whisper where only they could hear. "Well... We w-wouldn't even know where to b-begin looking anyway... Edge Town is huge. It's a big p-place and it'd be hard to f-find him."

"That's true..." Ace mused, thinking it over.

"I'm s-sure his Dad would be k-keeping a close eye on him," She added. "And i-it would be a suicide mission a-anyway... The city p-probably increased their security after e-everything that's happened."

"Yeah, probably... They would've wanted to make sure no one from Gray Terminal could retaliate if they did escape the fire. I see your point. Still, we can't just abandon our brother like that... We need to go look for him."

She understood that sometimes feelings were too strong to ignore... Sometimes you just had to do what was right, regardless of whether the odds were stacked against you or not. The same had been true back when she'd had to face the Marines who had infiltrated the Monastery when she was really small... And she did care for Sabo too. She didn't want him to be in a bad situation or one where he was unhappy either.

"Those people at the bar said the World Nobles would be there tomorrow," Luffy was lying on his back, picking his nose and looking at the ceiling. "Maybe we might have a chance to see him then?"

"Luffy, that's _genius!_ " Ace sat straight up when he mentioned it. "We could at least see if he'll be there. His parents are probably making him go to something like that, to impress the World Nobles and all."

"I g-guess it can't hurt..."

Even though the albino girl wasn't completely on board, she knew there was no point in trying to deter them. Their minds were made up. And she would have to go along with it now. She would stand by her friends, no matter what.

"What if we run into more Pirates?" Luffy already seemed to be fantasizing about all the fights they would have. One thing she'd noticed was that he loved fighting.

"He's in the h-hands of bad people... But we can't do m-much about it, since they're h-his family. To be cursed with an a-awful family like that, what r-rotten luck..."

"Still, it's impossible to sit idly by and do nothing." Ace whispered back.

The conversation kept going in circles, but there was no way out of it. Eventually, their faint whispers died down and turned into loud snores.

All throughout the night, Shiori found herself feeling very bothered by her current situation. She was a free spirit, and hated depending on other people for anything. But she was grateful that the bandits had agreed to help her. At least she had a place to stay, for now. 

* * *

The three had arrived in Edge Town the next day. It was a part of Goa Kingdom that many were banned from, including Shiori. The walls they had up were armed with more security than ever. And rightfully so, after they'd burned down nearly an entire village's worth of land. There were even those who had died in the fire, so it was only natural that some of Gray Terminal's former inhabitants would seek retribution.

So many terrible wrongs had been committed that day... Among them, she had even lost her own home. She would have lost her few possessions as well, if the blazing inferno hadn't awoken her in time.

The little girl shook her head, trying to forget about all of the bad feelings. Right now, their only objective was to try to find Sabo. Their friend had practically been taken hostage by his own father. On the way here, she'd learned from Ace and Luffy that this had already happened numerous times before...

Only this time, Sabo hadn't been able to break out and come right back to them, like he always did. There was even a time when he'd run away from home and Dadan had allowed them to stay at the hideout for a while. But now he didn't seem able to get away. And even if he did, his father would send the Bluejam Pirates after them again. That particular crew had a long-standing grudge against the boys anyway, for stealing their treasure.

Speaking of which, they'd stopped to check on it on the way there. It had been a last-minute decision, but Ace wanted to make sure that none of it was missing. They went to their secret hiding place out in the woods. Shiori watched the two boys pull a big chest from beneath the roots of a cypress tree. She'd been tasked with the job of keeping watch, to make sure no one snuck up on them.

"Here," Ace held out a small black duffel bag. She instantly recognized it as her own. "Take back what we took before. I'm sorry we stole from you."

Surprisingly, even Luffy didn't make a fuss about it. Normally he'd complain about people taking part of their savings to become Pirates, but this was the only acceptable exception.

"I've l-let that go," She told him, adamantly shaking her head back and forth. "I want you to k-keep it."

"Really? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Now p-put it away, before s-someone sees!"

Hesitantly, he'd done as she'd asked, although he didn't fully understand why she would do something like that. Ace knew that she had no desire to become a Pirate and that she still despised them with all of her might. She may hate Marines even more, but that didn't mean she had any desire to partake in what they were planning. But he hid the treasure, not wanting to waste anymore time, and Luffy helped him cover it up so no one else could find it.

Now they were standing in the outskirts of Edge Town, peering through the huge crowd of people who had gathered near the sea.

"A-any sign of him yet?" Shiori turned to the other two...

Ace was carrying Luffy on his back. The younger boy's legs were wrapped around his shoulders. He was stretching his neck up as far as he could reach to try to see through the crowd. But he didn't want to be too suspicious, even so. His arm stretched out too, and he used one hand to shield his eyes from the glaring sun.

"Nope, nothing yet!" Luffy called down to them.

"Get back down here," Ace sighed, defeatedly. "It's no use..."

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I saw his family in the crowd. There's just no sign of Sabo-kun himself."

"That w-worries me..." Shiori admitted, wringing her hands from sheer nervousness.

The trio slowly made their way down to the docks, where the World Nobles' ship was said to be arriving soon. So far, they hadn't seen anyone they recognized, other than Sabo's family, and he didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Most likely, his parents had suspected that he might run off and locked him inside their house. He probably wasn't allowed to come today. They were obviously keeping a very close eye on him.

"That way!" Luffy pointed toward the biggest part of the crowd. "Looks like that's where everyone is gathering. We should have better luck over there."

Ace nodded, still carrying him as they wove their way through the tangled mass of bodies. The crowd was thick because so many people had turned out for the arrival of the World Nobles. Shiori went with them, trailing a little bit behind. She was trying very hard not to get lost. In the chaos, they had become separated, although she could still see where they were going, just barely.

"Yo! Over here!" A familiar, yet terrifying voice rang out. It was grating, like nails on a chalkboard. "Shiori-chan!"

She turned to see a familiar girl with lime green hair. Her immediate response was to clench her teeth, but she didn't speak a word. Shiori just looked at her. Monet was standing near a grassy hill just outside of the city walls. There didn't appear to be anyone else near her. She was alone.

"Don't you remember me?"

"N-no, I remember..." Her tone had no inflection. She waited to see what the other girl wanted. "What d-do you want?"

Monet rolled her eyes, flipping her hair in a typical fashion. "What are you doing here? Looking for Sabo-kun, I bet!" She laughed, cackling like the little witch she was.

"None of your b-business..."

"Is that so?" The girl wasn't throwing a tantrum just yet, but she was wearing an impish smirk. "Why didn't you let me in on this newest endeavor? Are you having some problems? It was about time they wiped out that trash dump. Although I'm glad you at least survived the purge..."

 _'Is she talking about the fire?'_ Shiori's eyes widened in sudden realization. _'She obviously knew about that. I wonder if she knows about the Pirates that were after us? Only one way to find out...'_

"Were you i-in on the plan to d-destroy Gray Terminal?" Red eyes glared right through her. "Why would it m-make you h-happy that I'm alive?"

"I was actually going to tell you a few things the next time I saw you. This isn't easy to say, but I'm sorry about what happened before," Despite her condescending tone earlier, she at least sounded sincere. "I would have been caught up in some bad stuff too, but I was saved by the Doflamingo family."

"Doflamingo f-family?" Shiori blinked. "I've n-never heard of them..."

"That's a shame. We're quite well acquainted... But don't worry about it. They're some Nobles who saved me, most likely due to my own lineage. They rescued my baby sister too. Listen, I need to tell you a few things. If you join us, we could-"

"Get away from her!" Ace yelled in the distance, running over to where they were.

Monet gasped, taking a step backward. It didn't seem like she wanted to fight them again. "I have to go, goodbye!" She ducked away the moment she was seen.

Before she could say anything else, the golden eyed girl had vanished into the crowd. Shiori tried going after her, but after running a few paces, she decided it would be much safer to stick with Ace.

He ran up to her, not bothering to try to chase their enemy in such a cramped place. "What just happened? Are you okay?"

"H-have you ever heard of... The Doflamingo family?"

"Ehh? No, why?" He was looking at her like she was crazy.

"That's who M-monet said helped her. Sh-she said they s-saved her?"

"That's weird... Was she mean to you?"

"N-no, she... Actually a-apologized..." She wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. It was kind of between herself and the other girl. Getting an innocent person involved was never a good idea.

In her heart, Shiori knew that she had already forgiven her. All she'd done to her was say a bunch of confusing words and get angry. That was really all it was. She didn't care that Monet had sent the Bluejam Pirates after her, if she had at all. It was just as likely that it was Sabo's father both times. Although they had mentioned a girl right before they ran away...

She was at a loss. Resigning herself to the fact that she would never completely figure this out, Shiori shrugged it off. She smiled a bit.

 _'At least she's not mad anymore. Maybe things will get a little better now? Anyway... All I can do is keeping moving forward...'_ She told herself.

"Let's g-go look for Sabo-kun..."

Ace nodded, leading her away through the crowd... They went to find Luffy first, who was still waiting for them right where his brother had left him. Everyone was gathered around the dock area, where they all awaited the arrival of the World Nobles who were coming to Goa Kingdom.

As far as the Nobles who inhabited Edge Town were concerned, the trash had been taken care of. There was no unsightly dump left at the outer edge of their city, and no more homeless exiles plaguing them with their presence. Most had either been wiped out or forced away from their makeshift homes to live elsewhere. It had affected everyone greatly, but there was nothing they could do about it. Their hands had been forced and they had no other choice.

The Nobles all seemed happy about their decisions. Every dirty look they gave to the others because they weren't nobility, every burst of haunting laughter that came from a group of them when they discussed the burning of Gray Terminal, every look of malice in their cold eyes, every smile on their ugly faces... All of it had Shiori growling at her own repressed inner rage. She didn't like carrying that much hatred within herself. In a way, it scared her. It was truly frightening that she could feel so much hatred for one group of people. She'd never thought she would hate anyone more than the Marines that had killed her family.

They made it to a decent vantage point to watch the ocean. The tides came and went, as they did every day. They could see a ship coming on the horizon. It was still far away, but it looked to be coming in pretty fast. The closer it got, the louder the crowd's various murmurs grew.

It looked like the seas were a bit rough today. There was a collective gasp when, out of nowhere, a smaller vessel appeared. It set out on the rough seas, the choppy waves causing it to have a little trouble already. A black flag with a hastily-drawn jolly roger etched onto it flapped in the breeze. The crowd gasped once they saw who was on board... A proud blond boy stood on the deck with pride. It was Sabo! And he'd stolen a ship!

"I-it's Sabo-kun!" Shiori's jaw dropped.

"And he's stolen a ship!" Ace yelled, trying to be heard over the roar of the crowd. Most of them were outraged. He was in shock.

"He's gonna become _a Pirate!_ " Luffy added, cheering his friend on with glee. "He already is! Way to go!"

True to their original agreement, he had indeed decided to become a Pirate. Sabo had left much earlier than they'd planned, however. They'd all planned to set sail at age seventeen, when they were old enough to finally leave home. The three boys had made a pact that they would all leave together.

It seemed like his hopes for any sort of escape from Edge Town had been dashed, however. The young Noble felt that he had no other choice in the matter. He could either appease his family and do everything they wanted, at the cost of being miserable for the remainder of his life, or he could leave it all behind for a rough life on the open ocean, before it was too late. His choice was obvious.

With a big grin, the boy puffed out his chest. He turned to face toward the crowd, waving to all of them. His friends waved back from the shore, encouraging him. But he'd failed to see something monumental coming closer... The World Noble's ship was enormous and it was headed straight for him!

"Sabo, move out of the way!" The freckled boy screamed to him, with wide eyes.

Just as he turned around, he saw it... The huge ship that was headed right toward him. It was coming in extremely fast too. One of the World Nobles on board glared down at him. Their eyes locked; the joyful look of youth, and the hateful glare of malice.

" _How dare_ a commoner cross my path!" The World Noble who was on board, draped in the typical white suit with gold trim, was outraged. He'd come out to greet his people, only to be met with a sight that made him sick.

Sabo was moving quickly to get out of the way. He tried to move out from the path of the oncoming vessel. But it was too late, and he was tossed about in it's wake. Big waves threw about the tiny ship, tossing it this way and that...

The Noble pointed something at him. It looked like a gun or some sort of rifle. It was huge, almost the size of a small cannon. Not even Sabo's family could do anything to save him now. People were shouting various things but that's the most they could really do. Chaos and confusion surrounded them. Even a regular Noble would not dare to cross a World Noble, a Celestial Dragon. That would be unheard of, and whoever did it would never be heard from again. They could be killed on sight and nothing would be done about it. The Marines were always on the side of the World Nobles. Celestial Dragons were revered for their high ranking status in society. They were the richest of the rich, the best of the best, celebrities in their own right. They could do whatever they wanted with no repercussions whatsoever.

The boy didn't stand a chance.

He was shot at, once. The first shot missed him, but it hit the boat. People were watching on in a hushed panic. Shiori looked over at Ace and Luffy. Both boys' eyes were wide with the fear of what was going to happen next. She almost couldn't bear to watch this go on... But she had to. Part of her knew, young as she was, what was really happening here. And it was so disgustingly wrong.

The ship that Sabo had stolen began to catch fire. Soon a blazing inferno had stirred up, engulfing most of the small vessel. He'd removed his jacket and was trying desperately to use it to put out the flames. It was no use... He was only fanning them, causing the massive orange arches to flare higher and higher.

Shiori felt a cold chill go through her. She didn't like fire... Detested it, actually. And who could blame her? She already had a bad history with it. In her mind, it represented the purest form of destruction imaginable. And what a terrible way to die... She'd already seen countless others lose their lives in a similar fashion. She didn't want to watch it again! But try as she might, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the horrific sight in front of her.

The Noble didn't seem quite satisfied with the show. The commoner child's ship was burning, but not fast enough. He was getting impatient, and fired a second shot from the cannon-like weapon.

 _He was done for._

It split the ship right in two, the water pouring into it and taking over. The wreckage drifted to one side of the World Noble's ship, being taken under by the currents. All that was let of Sabo was his tophat, complete with the goggles he loved to wear.

" _Sabo! No!_ " All three children cried out at once.

The Nobles' gigantic ship moved right over the spot where he'd disappeared, breaking the remnants of the smaller vessel into tiny pieces. It left nothing but destruction in it's wake. There was no sign of the boy anywhere. No one could see what happened to him. Their view was obscured by the murky water and smoking wreckage.

Shiori wanted to do something to help him... But she felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't swim out to lend him a hand or anything, and even if it weren't for her Devil Fruit ability getting in the way, anyone who went in the water right now was sure to meet the same fate. All she could do was watch her friend go down with the small ship.

To burn, and then to drown... It was a cruel way to die... Especially for something so pointless. He'd disgraced his family, and attempted to make a break for it and live his very dreams, all for nothing. He would never be able to accomplish his lifelong goals now. That was perhaps the greatest tragedy of all.

Ace didn't know what to do, but he ran toward the edge of the crowd, heading straight for the water. Luffy reached for him, stretching out an arm to grab him before he did something stupid and got them in trouble with the Nobles. It didn't matter that much what he did at this point. It was too late to save his friend; the boy he'd taken in as his brother. Nothing would bring him back. A hush fell over the entire crowd. Not a sound could be heard, except the World Noble's ship docking in the port.

"Come on," Luffy finally told him, still holding him back. "We've got to get back to the hideout."

"Why?" Ace sobbed, falling to the ground, and flailing around in a panic. "Why did he... Just _why?!_ Why did this have to happen?!"

Shiori cried with him, but her tears were of the silent variety. She couldn't bring herself to fully break down... Not right now. Not when Ace needed her, and not when Luffy did too. She had to be strong for both of them. It wouldn't be right for her to make it seem like her pain was greater than theirs. She hadn't known Sabo as long as he and Luffy had. She would have to let them grieve and try to maintain her own composure enough to be able to pick up the pieces when they inevitably fell apart.

The boys slinked back through the crowd, trying to avoid anyone who might recognize them. They gave a brief moment of silence for their fallen friend, before retreating back behind the walls that separated Edge Town from Gray Terminal.

"I should _never_ have apologized to you!" Monet screamed, her tears flowing freely once again. She'd appeared out of nowhere. "This is all your fault, _every last bit of it!_ If you hadn't come here, this _never_ would have _happened!_ "

She was glaring at the albino girl intensely. In that moment, Shiori saw nothing but hatred in those dull citrine eyes. Anger and betrayal were too tame to even begin to cover it. Monet suddenly lunged at her, trying to claw at her, but she missed and fell to one side when the other girl danced around her. It was clear that she was trying to physically hurt her this time.

Shiori was stunned. She didn't even know what to say. "I... I, d-didn't... mean to..."

"Yes you did! All of this is because of _you!_ "

Shiori took a step backward, just as Ace stepped in front of her.

"Listen you," His head hung low, the darkness in his face overpowering as he stared her down. "None of this is her fault. _Not one bit of it!_ Sabo would have done this even if she hadn't been here. Get out of my sight, or pay the price! And leave us be... I'm not in the mood for this."

"You know what?" Luffy also added. "I'm not either. You'd better go. _Now_."

"Get out of here while you still can. And never talk to Shiori-chan again." Ace finished.

It was understandable that they would be overprotective of their friends after just losing one in such a terrible way. There was no way to right that injustice through legal means. And if they tried to, they would all be killed.

Shiori had an overwhelming urge to run away, to just leave them all behind. So she did. Ace and Luffy shot one last look of pure anger to Monet, in warning, and the two helped each other catch up with the albino girl. They left before anything else could happen, heading straight back to the hideout. Almost none of the bandits had seen it fit to venture out today, since it was an occasion that only aristocrats would be interested in.

A moment later, the girl who had just attacked her appeared to be talking to someone. She was visibly upset and the other person was comforting her.

"I'm sorry..." Monet told the shadowy figure that loomed above her. "I've failed my mission. But that damned brat, she... _She killed Sabo-kun!"_ Her small body was wracked with sobs. 

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter probably wasn't exactly unexpected, it had to happen some time, but still... And yes, I know Monet is pretty much crazy, but it's for a reason. You'll see later. Anyway, next chapter starts after a timeskip! My little Shiori-chan is finally growing up! ;w; Lol... I hope some of you are still enjoying this fic. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kaline**


	14. Setting Sail

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Setting Sail**

In her fingers, she twirled the small blue pendant, feeling it's smoothness as she rolled it against her digits. The peacock feather inside of it shone brightly in the dappled sunlight that passed through the trees. She clutched it protectively against her chest, before putting it away, tucking it hastily inside her shirt.

Shiori sat in her favorite part of the forest. It was a place where she often came to think, and reminisce about times from her past. She only ever came here when she needed to be alone. It was peaceful and she liked it because it reminded her of home... It was almost like being back in the forests that surrounded the Monastery where she grew up. Snow didn't fall here year round, like it had there. But it was the next best thing she had.

The Valkyrie had blossomed into a beautiful young lady. But she didn't feel like any of it mattered at all. There were so many changes happening all at once and it was overwhelming.

Thoughts of Sabo and his untimely death still plagued her mind. She'd come out here to try to sort things out, to gather her feelings about that and other more recent events. But nothing was working... No matter what she did, or which angle she thought about it from, it never seemed to get any better. It was unfair, the way her childhood friend's life had been lost so suddenly. And now she knew she was about to lose someone else dear to her...

 _Ace was leaving._

The freckle-faced boy had also grown into a young man, and he was intent on setting sail later today. He was leaving without her. Shiori was fifteen now, and she had no intentions of ever becoming a Pirate. She'd made that perfectly clear, many times throughout her life. There was just something about associating with the same kinds of people who had killed Michiko's entire family that left a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn't think this is what her loved ones would have wanted for her, and it certainly wasn't something she wanted for herself either.

They'd always had their disagreements because of it, but the latest one was pretty bad. She didn't know if she could stand to lose anyone else. She knew she had no choice in the matter... But she wanted a choice, and that was the problem. He had let her know, on no uncertain terms, that he wasn't going to give up on his life's dream for anyone. Not her, nor Luffy, nor Sabo, nor Dadan, nor Shanks, nor anyone else.

She knew she couldn't let him go. How could she stand to let one of her best friends just leave like it was no big deal? After everything they'd been through, how could she let him set sail and not take her with him? How could she let herself go, even if he did? It appeared to be a problem with no solution.

 _'And the problem still remains...'_ Here, where she was alone, her thoughts reigned free. _'How am I going to tell him?'_

The albino paced frantically, walking back and forth between her two favorite trees. Shiori couldn't possibly imagine herself actually begging him to stay. He was still a brat, just as much as he was when they were younger. It was his greatest dream, and it would be selfish to expect him to really give up on it, just because she'd asked him to. She knew that; she knew _all_ of that... And yet...

She sighed, all hope leaving her body and she slumped to the ground in defeat. The leaves made way for her petite frame, sliding out of the way over top of one another with ease. Her fist found it's way to the ground, and then she plucked a few stray blades of grass from their place on the forest floor.

The sound of footsteps crunching the leaves and twigs directly behind her woke her from her painful reverie... Luffy appeared, still wearing the same bedraggled old straw hat as always, the one with the red ribbon around it. Shanks had given it to him many years ago. It looked so very plain and ordinary, but that didn't mean it wasn't special to him. Just as Shiori knew that she may look out of the ordinary, but that didn't mean she was special to anyone. Just a girl who had lost her way.

"Hey..." The younger boy stated glumly. "He's ready to leave."

She staggered to her feet, turning to follow him.

"L-let's go..."

* * *

A lot of time had passed since the fateful day when they'd lost their brother... The tragic events that followed had everyone very upset for a while. They'd all done their best to comfort each other, but sometimes the pain of grief was too much.

In the meantime, she'd shown Dadan that she was more than happy to pitch in around the house. Shiori was always eager to do her fair share of chores. She'd even proven herself to be quite useful in helping them get food. Whenever one of the bandits wanted to run a scam on someone from Foosha Village, they would turn to her for help. She was cute and at first glance, appeared to be only an innocent little girl. It was easy to charm people into believing the lies they would urge her to tell.

She'd also caught many fish for them, with Ace and Luffy's help. Most of the time, it turned out not to be enough to feed everyone, but was still better than nothing. At least no one went hungry... They would just make it stretch further by adding other ingredients to it.

Shiori really felt like she'd found her new home, even if it was only temporary. She hadn't been there as long as the two boys, but she fit right in. Dadan didn't seem to mind her being around, although she wasn't too keen on showing it, most of the time. There were also times when they all had a lot of fun together. The boys didn't have to travel so far to see her, since they all lived together now. They all felt it was best not to go back to Edge Town for a while, to let things settle down after Sabo's tragic death. Ace and Luffy eventually took her through Foosha Village, to explore a bit. They'd shown her everything and sometimes they hung out at Party's Bar, which the Redhair Pirates often frequented.

But those days had long since passed. Things had been so different back then, so much simpler. There wasn't as much worry about the future as there was celebration and merriment. They were trying so hard to do anything they could think of to get their minds off of what had happened. That could only do so much and could only last so long, however.

She felt a knot form in her throat, as they approached the docks where Ace had purchased a small vessel. He said he would manage to get a bigger one later, once he'd gotten some semblance of a crew together. He was really intent on becoming a Pirate...

He saw her standing there, in the same pink and white sweater that he'd helped her lift from that shop in Edge Town. She'd finally grown into it. He liked that she'd put together her own look with a pastel pink skirt and some black tights that she'd purchased in Foosha Village with some money they'd swindled.

And Luffy was right there alongside her, his normally joyful demeanor nowhere to be found. Today was a solemn day. It was the anniversary of Sabo's death. And yet... Ace couldn't help but smile. He'd chosen this day for that exact reason.

"Spare me your concerns," He addressed both of them simultaneously. "I already know that I'm about to do something foolish... But it's also what Sabo-kun would have wanted."

"But Ace, we'll be worried about you, bro!" Luffy was breaking down, even after promising himself that he wouldn't. "Please... Take me with you? I wanna be a Pirate too!"

"You know I can't," Ace shook his head. "As much as I want to, I can't bring either of you with me. For one thing, you're not old enough yet. I'm barely seventeen but I know I can handle my own. Keep training and keep on getting stronger. It will be a dangerous journey, and you're not ready yet. I'm sure you will be someday. Come and find me then."

Shiori didn't know what she would say to him, when he walked over to her. Her hair, the color of clouds, was blown into her face by the same winds that moved them. She still kept it short, just barely brushing the top of her shoulders.

"J-just go already..." The girl muttered, bitterly. "H-hurry up and g-get out of here."

Ace leaned in closer to her. "I just need to know that you believe in me." Though his words were fierce, his voice was shaking on every other syllable. "I can't leave knowing that you'll both hate me if I do. This is something I've always planned, it's what my heart is set on. I can't have been training all these years for nothing... I have to make things right."

 _'Then don't go...'_ The words were right there, just on the tip of her tongue... But she didn't dare say them. She couldn't bring herself to- _'Oh, screw it!'_

Suddenly, she was clinging to him, her arms wrapped stubbornly around his left bicep. "Ace-kun, p-please don't l-leave!"

She didn't even know where she currently stood with him. And right now, she didn't care. All she knew was that if he left her behind, she would be devastated.

"You know I have to." Ace pulled away from her. He was determined not to let his emotions get in the way of his goals. He refused to let anyone talk him out of it. And she knew then that his mind was made up.

 _'All that's left to do is say goodbye...'_ She thought, her mind racing frantically. _'But I can't do that... I can't.'_

"I c-can't..." She muttered, finishing her thoughts out loud.

"What?" Ace turned to look at her.

Crap! She had his attention once again. And she still had no clue what to do with it.

"I can't say g-goodbye to you."

There was a long moment that passed. For a while, he said nothing, only regarded her with those dark eyes of his. And then a smile cracked over his porcelain lips.

"Good," The freckled boy grinned innocently. "Because I can't either! Haha... There's no point in saying goodbye when we know we'll see each other again... Someday."

He'd added 'someday' like it was an afterthought. Though they'd never made specific plans regarding meeting up with one another, they all knew it would happen. It was bound to. There was a good chance that she and Luffy might even leave Dawn Island together, if they could manage to get things ready in time. They were around the same age, and unlike these headlong boys, she was willing to go along with someone else and give up the notion of being Captain, if it meant having a companion to travel with.

"I'm t-trying..." She began, but then backed down from whatever it was she was about to say.

"What is it? I've got to go soon. These winds won't last much longer..." Ace remarked, as he lifted his green and black striped duffel bag onto the small ship. "Say whatever it is, so I can get a move on. I don't like long drawn out goodbyes."

"Goodbyes suck!" Luffy agreed, nodding vigorously. "You could still save us all the trouble and just stay here until we can all go together!"

"I have to keep getting stronger," He explained, becoming very serious. "There's nothing left for me on this island. I can't learn anything more by staying here. By the next time you see me, I'll be a Pirate Captain!"

"Well, you better watch your back 'cause someday I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" The rubber boy chirped in response.

Shiori was still being very quiet, but she felt like it was now or never... She had to make one last attempt at understanding all of this.

"I just w-wish I could see things f-from your point of view..." The gloomy girl tucked her hair behind her ears on one side. "I still d-don't see any s-sense in it. This is the same f-foolish thing that g-got Sabo-kun killed. I still wish you'd r-reconsider."

Ace only chuckled, shaking his head. "That your way of asking me to stay too?"

He patted her head. It was clear that she was just a kid to him. A bratty little kid...

"I g-guess so..." Unable to meet his eyes, Shiori stared at the wooden dock beneath her feet. It was the same one that had brought her here, all those years ago, but many of the original boards used had been replaced.

"I don't see it that way," He attempted to explain. "What happened to him, well... That should never have happened at all. And it _wouldn't_ have, if it weren't for the wretched and the entitled, the spoiled Nobles that inhabit the world! They rule things, and the Marines work for them, everyone is corrupt to some degree, and it _isn't right!_ "

She'd promised herself that she wouldn't do this... That she'd support him by accepting his dream and letting him fulfill it in the way that he wanted. But some hidden part of her, deep down, would not allow Shiori to let him go. She needed him here, with her and Luffy. They were a family. She knew it wasn't a conventional family, but they'd practically grown up together.

Now there were tears in her eyes that had to fall... Pain in her heart that _demanded_ to be felt! She couldn't allow him to leave without at least trying to explain her feelings.

 _'I never wanted Chiaki or Michiko to leave either... But they did. And look at what happened to them!'_

Her mind raced through the previous events that had led up to this moment... All of the things she could never say... She didn't want to burden anyone else with her pain. They'd dealt with enough losses and misery already.

"And wh-what business i-is it of _yours?!_ "

"I want to set the world right..." He replied, without missing a beat. "For your sake and everyone's, for the greater good. My heart believes in a cause and I can't leave it behind. No matter how much I might want to."

"You s-say it's for the g-good of everyone... But really, you're o-only being _selfish!_ " Shiori spat at him, venom suddenly coming forth in her words. "You're e-every bit as selfish as _they_ are! Only you're t-too blind to see it! And it m-makes me sick!"

Ace had become cold, his expression stoic. "Who's really the selfish one here? You only want me to stay because it suits you. You're coming across as a whiney brat who has to get your way all the time, even if it means hurting someone else. So be careful what you say."

Before wasting anymore time, his boots had plodded their way out onto the deck of his small boat. He really was going... Her tears fell freely, and Shiori couldn't understand why this was happening. It hadn't felt real until just now. She thought he wouldn't really go through with it, that there wouldn't be any way Ace would actually leave.

And then he was pulling away. Upset.

That was how he'd departed... With anger guiding him, urging him onward. Not even Luffy had been able to get another word in. The conversation was apparently over. The two watched his ship disappear into the horizon, eventually fading from sight as the winds carried it far away.

"We should go home." Luffy tried, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Shiori took his hand, reaching back over her shoulder and trying to smile at him, even through her tears. But it only came out as a twisted grimace at best. There was nothing that could make her feel better right now. She'd just lost one more person who was very dear to her. She couldn't shake this horrible feeling, the sense of loss and dread that she felt weighing down her heart...

* * *

She'd gone back toward Foosha Village with Luffy after that. There was nothing that could be done by staying at the docks. Ace had clearly made up his mind and he wasn't coming back. It wouldn't surprise her if they never saw each other again.

Also to her surprise, Luffy seemed to take it even harder than she did. Although he had put on a brave face in front of his brother, once he was gone, he'd cried for days... Shiori offered him what little comfort she could, given the circumstances. She knew that losing Ace had hurt him a lot. Oddly enough, she'd never really seen any of them as her brothers, just friends. But they'd been through a lot together and it still hurt to lose someone she was close to.

Mostly she was upset because she was worried sick about him. There were countless dangers waiting for him on the Grand Line... Waiting for all of them. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to stay with Dadan and the mountain bandits much longer, let alone forever. There were too many memories here. And she had come to realize that Luffy would want her to go with him later on, when he decided to set sail too. But she could't do that. If she couldn't go with Ace, how could she go with Luffy? As much as part of her might want to, she could never become a Pirate. Nor a Marine. The best use of her talents would be to find some quiet place somewhere, and live a normal life as a regular civilian.

There just wasn't much she could do, except leave now, before it became too painful for either of them to bear. Mostly, Shiori felt lost. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. For a few days, she continued to do her daily chores and live her life in much the same way as she always had.

There was just one problem... Ace wasn't around.

It was something they would all have to get used to. There would be no more adventures with the three of them. No more getting lost in the woods together. No more scamming people out of their money via the use of clever teamwork. No more upbeat freckle-faced young man to brighten her mood whenever she felt sad. Only childish Luffy to annoy her more and more. And annoy her he did... It was like she couldn't get a moment's peace!

But Shiori didn't have it in her heart to hold it against him. It wasn't his fault... The boy was just suffering from attachment issues. He cared about Ace too and the separation had taken it's toll on both of them. Each day, the two began to grow more distant. She knew she was welcome to stay with Dadan and the others as long as she liked... However, it was beginning to feel like she might be overstaying her welcome just a bit. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go, but she felt weird about staying in the same place for so long. It wasn't her true home, and she wasn't sure if it would ever feel like it was.

Something was missing...

The Valkyrie had taken to going on long walks alone. It was the only way she could really be by herself anymore. Day after day, she would go out and leave Luffy there by himself.

He didn't know where she went that was so important... He'd even tried following her a few times, but all she did was go somewhere boring. She was isolating herself, dwelling deep inside her own mind, lost in her memories, and he eventually decided to leave her be. He felt partially responsible for Ace's sudden departure, but in the end, maybe it wasn't so bad.

They would get over it. And at least Ace was happy.

* * *

"How will getting it from a Paramecia type Devil Fruit user help us anyway?" A green haired girl was asking a shadowy figure who stood behind her.

He stepped out of the dark alley, revealing himself to be a tall, skinny blond man. He sported a pair of oddly-shaped red tinted glasses. He also wore a tangled mess of pink feathers, resembling a flamingo's.

"You'll see," The man grinned at her. He was proud of her. She was growing up so fast... "Someday. For now, you know what you need to do. It's time. Just get the sample and let us handle the rest. Stick to the plan."

"Okay!" She smiled, always eager to help in any way she could. "I'll get it. She trusts me, you'll see!"

"I suppose we will. Go on then."

With a determined nod, she left from their hiding place, blending in with the crowd...

A familiar face greeted Shiori when she rounded the corner, going into Edge Town. She rarely ventured out this way anymore, but she felt the need to walk down to the docks quite often. As long as she didn't make a stir or draw too much attention to herself, she was able to easily make it through the walled city to the other side without being kicked out. She liked to take frequent trips to the ocean to see if maybe Ace would come back... And she just liked to watch the waves roll in, even if she couldn't touch them.

She was actually surprised when Monet approached her, although she really didn't know why. She supposed it was because she hadn't seen her for a while. It was not an unusual occurrence to see the two meeting and talking together. Sometimes they met for a bite to eat or went shopping. They had actually bonded a little over Sabo's death, as odd as that was. Their friendship had had some rough patches, but for the most part, Monet had been a lot nicer to Shiori since the days when they were kids. It seemed like she'd grown up too.

The two girls approached one another, Monet showing a sweet smile, while she gave a friendly wave in kind. There was light laughter filling the streets from both sides as the girls embraced.

"Shiori-chan! It's been a while, how are you?"

"I'm f-fine Monet-chan," Shiori's smile widened and the two began to walk down the sidewalk together. "I was just g-going down to the d-docks again..."

"That figures. You never could give up on him, could you?"

"It's n-not what you think it is..." That was all she'd ever say on the matter, but somehow Monet was still convinced that she knew better.

For the first few weeks following Sabo's accident, she'd avoided her as much as possible after her outburst that day. But over time, the two girls had found a way to move on from it. Ever since, Monet had actually been nice to her whenever they did run into each other. Shiori had been hesitant at first, but it had continued for a long time. She didn't have it in her to be mean to someone who wasn't mean to her.

There was still something about it that didn't seem quite right... She could tell the other girl wasn't exactly being genuine. It only showed through sometimes. There was something about their interactions that always seemed sort of... _forced._ Although she had apologized to Shiori numerous times, it was like the golden eyed girl didn't really mean a single word of it. There was something that struck her as being very off about the whole thing, but there was no way to prove anything. It was impossible to tell if it were actually true, or if it was all just in her mind. So she had grudgingly allowed Monet to be a part of her life again.

Ever since that day, she'd been wary of her. She was never sure whether or not she could really trust her. But she needed a female friend, and Monet was the only other girl around who would even give her the time of day. Despite Shiori being quite a few years younger, the two got along fairly well. It was nice being friends with her, even if they were different.

"I found the cutest clothes on sale yesterday!" Monet giggled brightly, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. It had gotten much longer, although she still kept her bangs short. "It was at that place we used to go, the one over on seventh street?"

She stopped in the middle of the crowded sidewalk and spun around, to show her friend her new outfit. She'd gotten a bright green and yellow tank top that really showed a lot more cleavage than Shiori would have ever dared to. But the store they both frequented usually had some tamer outfits that she liked as well.

"D-don't tell me you went w-without me!" The albino scoffed.

"I didn't think you'd seriously mind, I mean-"

"Relax," She laughed then. "I'm k-kidding! I thought you'd kn-know better than that! Haha, that outfit does l-look amazing on y-you though..."

The two were still as chatty as ever when they were together. There seemed to be a playful attitude between them today. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Is it okay if I go to the docks with you? I'm bored anyway, and I wouldn't mind a quick trip to the ocean. I could really use some fresh air..."

The green haired girl had really blossomed in recent years... After going through puberty, Monet had gathered a lot of attention from the local eligible Noblemen. Shiori would always get really embarrassed at the slightest mention of that kind of thing. Her body was still small and she hadn't filled out in the same way. She was still flat in all the places where there should be curves. Monet still had the edge in being older than her, so it was no wonder she'd matured faster.

"S-sure," Shiori chirped, already headed in that direction. "It'll be f-fun! Let's go."

She arrived outside the gates of Edge Town with her friend in tow. The two were eager to see what kinds of ships were in the terminal. So far, she saw a lot of the usual merchant ships moored there. There was a larger one further down that looked like it was equipped with a strong steel hull.

"Sure are a lot of people here today," Monet sidestepped as a young man made his way past them. He appeared to work on one of the merchant ships, and he was carrying many boxes of merchandise. "Do you wanna go further down the beach? Maybe take a walk while we're here?"

"Okay... It d-doesn't look like there's m-much going on here today..." The Valkyrie let out a bored sigh.

The two girls made their way across the sand, to a place where there was a lot less commotion. Around the western side of Edge Town, there was a long empty stretch of beach where only few people ever ventured. It was too easy to be overtaken by Pirates or robbed by bandits if the Nobles strayed too far from their precious walled city.

"Y-you know... I th-think I know why he d-did that." A long, drawn out sigh escaped the pale girl's lips. "Ace-kun, I mean... He left me b-behind in order to p-protect me."

Her brightly-colored friend responded with a warm smile, talking to her while they both watched the waves crash onto the shore. "Protect you from what exactly?"

"I don't know, i-it just seems like it'd be r-really dangerous on the ocean?"

"That's true... But there are dangers here too. Dangers you couldn't even _begin_ to imagine..." Monet chuckled, mirthfully.

Suddenly, all of the air was knocked from her lungs. The small girl was thrown to the ground. Her back hurt very badly. Shiori let out a loud yelp. Something hit her over the head too. It hurt so much and the pain seemed to come out of nowhere. Before she knew what hit her, she rolled onto her back and kicked herself upright.

She had not hesitated to continue practicing her fighting skills. She often had Luffy as a sparring partner, although he liked to goof off way too often and wasn't much help...

"Stay down!" She found that a gun was being pointed at her, only inches away from her face. There was a click, as the hammer was pulled back. Although Monet's hands shook, she clutched the deadly weapon, holding it at point-blank range. "Don't move!"

"M-monet-chan?" Beady red eyes looked up at her in bewilderment.

 _'We were just talking like friends a few minutes ago...'_ She thought. _'What changed? Why is she acting like this? Is she going to try to... kill me?'_

"If you even move an inch, you're _dead!_ You hear me?!" Something in her voice sounded afraid. Maybe it was the way she shook, even as she appeared to hold so much power over her former friend.

"But I d-don't understand, I-"

Shiori grimaced in pain as she was kicked in the ribs, hard. After being knocked down again, she sat on the ground, not daring to move. She waited to see what the other girl would do.

Something glinted in the sunlight... Monet was holding a metal syringe in her other hand. She pushed the sleeve of her victim's sweater up so she was exposed. Without warning, she suddenly plunged the needle into Shiori's arm. She'd expected an injection of some sort, maybe even a kind of poison, but it didn't happen. The vial was empty, but when she pulled it back, it was filled with a bright red liquid. She had obtained some of Shiori's blood. For what purpose, she had no clue.

"Wh-what are you _d-doing?!_ That r-really _hurt!_ "

"Relax," The older girl's expression twisted into a sinister smirk. "I'm only taking what I need. Sorry. Looks like this is where our pathetic little friendship ends."

"But wh-why...?" Shiori gawked at her. She didn't understand.

"Shut up and hold still!" Monet growled, making sure to keep one hand firmly on the trigger of the handgun she held.

"Why aren't we f-friends anymore?"

She hesitated a moment. "...I have new friends now. Powerful ones."

Monet was touching Shiori's head and she began to panic because she didn't know why. None of this made any sense! First she'd taken her blood, now what was she doing? Shiori hated needles and was thankful that she'd finally put the dreaded syringe away, but this didn't make any sense. What could she possibly-

" _Hey!_ Ow!" She cried, as she felt the other girl pulling her hair sharply. "St-stop that!"

Shiori couldn't take it anymore. She had to fight back. On her feet in a flash, she moved quickly to wrench the gun from Monet's hand. It was the same move she'd seen Michiko do when she was just a child... When she'd managed to disarm the first Marine who had trespassed on the grounds of their Monastery. The flashbacks certainly didn't help her state of mind any. She had been made to watch all of her loved ones dying all around her that day, and she refused to meet the same fate!

The gun was tossed about twenty feet away, resting in the sand. Shiori tackled her assailant to the ground, attempting to pin her down. She didn't want to do it, but she'd been pushed beyond her limits.

Monet was fighting back. She managed to land a punch across Shiori's face, before her arms were grabbed and held against the powdery sand. She kicked her off and scrambled toward her gun, trying to pick it up. Shiori stopped her by grabbing one of her legs and dragging her backward. All the while, snow had begun to fall from the darkening sky. It rained down in small white circles, dazzling the people who were around the corner, further down the beach. The cold powder began to mix with the sand, creating a surreal scene.

"Damn your stupid Devil Fruit! Those things are cursed, you know that?! It should have been mine anyway! Now let me go, before you _really_ get fucking hurt!"

"I don't th-think so!" She glared down at the girl who'd just threatened her life. Golden eyes blinked back at her, their owner not revealing a thing. "I want to know wh-why you're d-doing this! Tell me, n-now! I w-want answers!"

It was obvious that she was angry about the whole thing. She felt hurt and betrayed. After she'd even been so nice as to give Monet a second chance, this was how she repaid her?! It wasn't right.

"I'll never tell you anything, stupid bitch! Do what you will."

Shiori had managed to get in a few hits and kicks before things went wrong. Just when she appeared to have given up, Monet started struggling again. She managed to get out of Shiori's grip by catching her off guard. She punched her several more times before grabbing the discarded pistol. She wasted no time in aiming it right at her again.

"Hold still! I'll just have to take what I want the hard way!" Monet snarled, very angry by now. She had expected things to go a lot smoother than this and she was annoyed. "Say goodbye!"

"Do y-your worst..."

In the ominous silence that followed, everything seemed to go quiet... She could no longer hear the calls of the gulls that flew overhead, nor the rushing of the sea as it's waves broke angrily along the shoreline. The wind blew past her, as Shiori waited for when it would all finally be over. She sat there poised, on her knees staring down the gun barrel. Maybe this madness would stop once Monet realized...

 _ **BANG!**_

A single gunshot pierced the serene silence. The violent sound echoed hatefully against the city walls behind them.

Golden eyes widened in surprise. "You... _What?!_ That's impossible! You- you can't!"

"Oh?" It was Shiori's turn to smile, even as part of her had scattered across the beach...

A trail of pure white snow lay behind her, meeting the waves' edges as they cascaded forward in a torrent of seafoam and salt. Her vital points would have been missed anyway. She'd turned her entire upper body into snow! She had managed to effectively render the gunshots completely useless.

In the midst of the chaos, Shiori saw her advantage, and took it. While her enemy was stunned, she encircled her with the snow, forming a cold white sheet around her. It touched her skin and felt like she was being encased in solid ice. Monet began to panic, dropping her gun and squirming to get away. She knew this was it... She could very well die of hypothermia right now, and there would be no one around to save her.

"My, my..." A voice overcame both of them by surprise, causing the two girls to jump. A woman with big, full lips and long, flowing light blue hair was walking across the beach toward them. "What an interesting little catfight..."

She'd only been a few feet away by the time they'd seen her. The girls were so focused on fighting each other that they'd failed to notice anyone approaching. Shiori knew this probably wasn't good. Her first thought was that maybe Monet had set up an ambush, but the other girl looked to be just as surprised as she was.

"Who a-are you?" Shiori hadn't let her guard down. She still held the green haired girl within her snowy prison, although her concentration was gradually slipping. "Why h-have you c-come here?"

She didn't want to admit it, but she was slowly draining her energy by using so much of her power at once. Even Devil Fruits had their limits and she hadn't been practicing as much as she should have lately. She really didn't know how to advance her skills that much when it came to those abilities, since each one was so unique and different.

The older woman was staring down at them with dark, piercing blue eyes. "I know it's rude to interfere with the fights of others," She spoke in a silken voice. "But I had to come and see what all of the commotion was about. Maybe you should let her go?"

"I c-can't... She tried to k-kill me!" Shiori tried to explain. She wanted her to know that she wasn't the villain here... She knew that the strange woman had probably seen most of the fight though.

"I understand," The woman circled around them, seeming to have no difficulty in navigating the uneven loose sand, even in her high heeled boots. She also clutched a sword in one hand, but didn't seem too keen on using it. "Then I shall step back. Do what you will."

Just then, before she could figure things out, Monet had managed to work her way free from the snow that had encapsulated her. She couldn't go far, because her body was partially frozen by now and she was numb all over. Her extremities were in terrible pain. All she could do was fall to the ground, immobile.

"This really fucking sucks!" She yelled at her former friend. "I'm going to get you for this! You'll see, you'll pay for what you've done! I'll tell my friends and then you'll _really_ pay!"

She was sure they were mostly idle threats, so Shiori just looked at her. It was a pitiable sight. Her only weapon rendered useless, her body on the brink of giving up on her... It was no use.

She didn't try to use her powers again to finish her off, even though she probably could have. For one thing, she didn't really want to kill Monet. She just wanted to teach her a lesson. And to make it worse, she was worried about the possibility of having to fight this new person right now. She was almost at her limit. The outlook was not in her favor either. Shiori only looked at both of them, torn between the two, and unsure of what their intentions were.

Monet was already regaining some of her movement, although it was taking her a bit. She looked up at the onlooker, noticing there were others coming to join her. She saw that they were coming from the docks and the larger stretch of beach around the corner, although she couldn't tell which ship they were from. There were a lot of them.

The mysterious woman who stood before them was wearing a large dark blue hat with a white and purple spotted bandana beneath it. Her hat was tilted to one side, with some type of insignia on the front. It looked like a skull inside of a snowflake. She felt like it was sort of familiar, the way she wore such a frilly white scarf with a long blue cape billowing behind her... And then there was her demeanor too...

At that moment, something seemed to dawn on her.

"You..." She pointed a trembling finger at the blue haired woman. "Wait... I know you, I've seen you on wanted posters before..."

"Have you now?" The woman wore an arrogant smirk. She seemed completely full of herself. It was obvious from the way she carried herself, to the way she dressed, in such a short little buttoned-down ensemble.

"You're... _You're Whitey Bay!_ " Her yellow eyes were like two huge saucers, as she stared at her. "The Ice Witch!"

"Heh." Her smile only grew. "Indeed I am. I see that you've heard of me. I'm the Captain of this crew and we've come to Goa Kingdom to stock up on supplies, and for something else too... When I heard a gunshot, I had to come over and see what all the fuss was about. You see, I love a good fight."

"Who i-is she?" Shiori hated being the only one who was left out. She'd never heard of this woman. Could a female even _be_ a Pirate Captain? This was the first she'd heard of that too.

Just then, the rest of Whitey Bay's crew had made it to where they were. Dozens of Pirates flocked to her side. Each of them was more fearsome than the last. They didn't do much, and they'd most likely just come over to see what the fuss was about. But one in particular caught Shiori's eye... There, among the crowd, was her friend that she hadn't seen for several years!

"Ch-chouko-san?!" She gasped, her jaw practically dragging the ground. "I-is that r-really you?"

The blonde moth fluttered over to her, her wings carrying her with ease. "Shiori-chan! Hi, how have you _been?!_ Oh my gosh, _it's been forever!_ " Chouko couldn't resist giving her a giant hug.

Shiori was amazed. "Y-you're a m-member of this crew?"

"Yes," She smiled warmly at her. "I guess my secret's out. Is this wench giving you trouble?" The blonde gestured toward Monet, who was still in shock, and not yet able to move freely.

"She w-was, but it's okay n-now..." The albino girl shrugged it off. "I d-didn't know you were a P-pirate..."

"Well it should have been obvious enough! Hahaha! Can't blame me if you didn't ask!" She stuck out her tongue, playfully. "When I got back to the ship, I told Bay-sama all about you and we've been lookin' for ya! I was worried for a while that maybe something bad happened to you during the fire."

"You h-heard about that?"

"Um yeah! Everyone has. The fact that you survived that alone is amazing, but then again, you never cease to amaze me!"

"But I'm w-weak... You're the strong one. You've s-saved me so m-many times!" She insisted.

"Nonsense!" Chouko shook her head.

"You underestimate your potential... _Typical._ " Whitey Bay scoffed, looking down on her. Everyone else fell silent, waiting to see what she would do. "But I was thinking perhaps... Yes, I see some potential in you! I just saw your abilities and capability in battle, firsthand. I believe you could be of use to my crew. Would you like to come with us?"

"What? M-me?" Shiori was shocked. "W-with you? To where? This is c-crazy!"

"I think I should train you... Take you under my wing, no?"

She literally could not believe that a well known Pirate Captain was offering her this opportunity. The offer was so tempting, especially considering how elite her crew seemed to be. It was like she could sense the power pouring off each of them as they arrived, one by one. And they'd even offered their assistance in her fight with Monet, although that was already more than handled.

"I'm n-not sure, I don't know i-if I could-"

"No need to be so shy, sweetie..." Whitey Bay took her by the arm. "In a few years, you could return back here if you wanted. You'll be strong enough to do pretty much whatever you want, within reason. We should get going. No time to waste!"

"I h-haven't even agreed to g-go yet..." Shiori protested.

"Nonsense! No one ever refuses me! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Now come on!"

"C-can I at l-least go home to g-get my stuff, a-and say goodbye?"

"Goodbye?" The blue haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"W-well I live with these b-bandits and... And a f-friend of mine. I can't just a-abandon my Nakama, I'm s-sorry..."

"Come onnnnn!" Even Chouko was pestering her to join. "Just tell those idiots bye and off we go!"

 _'Can I really do this?'_ She wondered, as they began walking back toward Edge Town. _'Can I just leave all of my plans behind, abandoned? Can I go with them and desert my hopes of Ace coming back victorious someday? Can I forget everything that's happened and join the people I've sworn to detest?'_

As much as she hated to admit it, the peer pressure was kind of getting to her. No one had ever seen much potential in her before. Hell, she didn't even see it herself!

Monet was still on the ground, half frozen, and forgotten. "Hey!" She called out to the friend she'd just betrayed. "You can't just leave me here! What about me? Why can't I go? I have potential! Damn it, listen to me!"

* * *

 **A/N: Just in case you're wondering, yes Whitey Bay is a real character from One Piece. She is not mine, lol... But I do think she's awesome! Looks like Shiori has finally found her mentor and teacher. c: (I mentioned that it would be a surprise, didn't I?)**

 **I like this chapter because Monet sort of got what she deserved... And someone has high hopes for Shiori, it's so cute! A lot of this was meant to be a little cheesy and funny, I'm just having fun with this story. I hope you're having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. And sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot going on in my life lately. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I look forward to hearing what you think, if you would be so kind as to review. c;**

 **-Kaline**


	15. Bon Voyage

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Bon Voyage**

"Aww..." Luffy pouted, already beginning to whine the moment he'd heard the news. "Everyone is leaving me! I wanna go be a Pirate too! It's not fair... And Dadan-sama probably won't let you leave anyway."

"Dadan's n-not my legal guardian, she's y-yours. You'll be f-fine here. I have go, Luffy-kun. I h-have to do this... F-for me. It's the only thing that'll h-help me get stronger! I see that now..."

She'd just broken the news to him. At first, it didn't seem like he was taking it very well... But she knew he could handle it. He'd been able to withstand Ace leaving a while back. She was sure he would find some way to deal with this too. Shiori hadn't wanted to spring it on him all of a sudden like this, but it was now and never, and she had to leave today if she was going.

Sabo's death had impacted all of them in various ways. Even her... She now knew that there was a great injustice plaguing the world. She'd always suspected it, but when their friend had died, in such a way... It had become glaringly obvious. There was no way she could ignore it any longer.

"Alright," He closed his eyes slowly, then reopened them with a much more serious look than she'd ever seen on him. "I guess your mind's made up. Just be careful, okay? And if anyone starts a fight with you, you just go on and punch them right in the face!"

"O-okay," She giggled. "I'll d-definitely do that! Haha..."

Nevermind the fact that she was currently nursing her own scrapes and bruises right now... The fight with Monet had been intense and they both had some minor injuries, but it was nothing to worry about. She'd used some of the makeup Makino had given her to help hide her bruises as best as she could.

"Good!" The younger boy beamed, apparently already past the sulking phase. "I'm happy for you, Nee-chan! You're finally gonna get to do something awesome! And with a famous Pirate crew, on top of it!"

"H-hopefully... Well, I've got to go m-meet them back at the d-docks soon... Could you h-help me pack my st-stuff?"

"Sure thing!"

Shiori was proud of herself. She'd made this decision on her own. She kind of wanted to offer to bring him with her, but she knew that was impossible. They were meant for different fates, it seemed. Even though this was the last thing she'd ever expected to happen, she really didn't want to drag anyone else into it. And Whitey Bay had also made it very clear that she couldn't bring anyone else with her. They had limited space available. She didn't allow just anyone on her ship, and they all had to pull their own weight. That was made abundantly clear on the walk back from the beach.

Luffy had his own dreams to follow, his own destiny to pursue... And she was leaving him with all of the treasure, after all. She was just happy that he was being supportive instead of angry. She'd already had enough anger directed at her to last a lifetime.

Shiori had packed everything she owned back into the same black duffel bag that she'd arrived in Goa Kingdom with. Just the sight of it brought back so many memories for her... But the young Valkyrie knew that she had to be strong. She'd packed all of her belongings without shedding a single tear. And she'd said her goodbyes to Luffy and explained everything to him. The worst part was over now.

Whitey Bay had instructed her crew to go into Edge Town and purchase the supplies they'd come after. They were apparently headed somewhere far away from the Grand Line and all of it's problems. Shiori wasn't sure how she felt about that, but it seemed like it might be counterproductive to her goals. At least some of them. The arrogant Captain had assured her that they would help her get back to the Grand Line once her training was complete... But that could take years!

"Well... I think that's everything!" Her childhood friend beamed, sitting on top of one of her suitcases to be able to close it.

"Now you aren't planning on leavin' us so soon, are ya?" Dadan came in to check on them and noticed the packed bags all over her cot. It was obvious what was happening here. And she'd overheard her explaining things earlier.

"How'd you know she was leaving?" Luffy asked.

"I have eyes, dear boy." She turned to the girl. "You'll be missed around here, you know... Can't believe someone as powerful as Whitey Bay would want you on her crew, but I'm not that surprised really. Want to grab a bite to eat before you go?"

"I don't have time, but th-thank you..." Shiori tried her best not to tear up. She dabbed at her eyes with the back of her long sleeve. "I'll be able to eat as m-much as I want, once I'm on board Whitey Bay's sh-ship. I w-wish I had time to say goodbye to e-everyone, but there's n-not much time. Thanks f-for everything, Dadan-sama... I appreciate your k-kindness all these years."

"Don't you get all damned sentimental on me, you brat!" She laughed it off with a huge smile. "It was nothing. Just doing the right thing. I hope you'll be safe in your travels."

"I w-will... And I'll n-never forget you."

"Well get going already, don't wanna keep them waiting!"

Standing in the door frame, Shiori hugged her and lightly muttered one last word. "G-goodbye..."

Dadan didn't say anything, she just waited patiently while they cleared out Shiori's belongings. It looked like she was planning to give Luffy Shiori's old cot, judging from the way she picked up his roll of blankets and put them on there.

The shy girl gave Luffy a pointed look, as if to say she was ready to go. He returned look, helping carry her bags. They went past the edge of Foosha Village, into the forest that surrounded all of Goa Kingdom. So far, this was turning out more pleasant than Ace's departure, at least. The two continued all the way through Gray Terminal, where they sneaked past the outer wall of Edge Town without going in. They finally came to the docks, where he placed her bags down.

"I'll m-miss you, Luffy-kun..." Shiori hugged him goodbye.

"I'll miss you too, but hey, don't be sad! We'll see each other again someday." He smiled. "All of us."

"We w-will!" The shy girl smiled back at him, genuinely glad to have made such a friend. "See you soon! And when I c-come back, I'll be much st-stronger than before!"

"Train hard and kick everyone's asses!" Luffy laughed, waving goodbye to her as she picked up her bags and walked away.

The same sad, shy little girl who had come here when she'd been chased out of her home on two separate occasions was no more... Shiori was growing up. 

* * *

The door to the Captain's Quarters swung open without warning. A young man in a red vest with a wide goofy grin was brought in. Whitey Bay was currently in the middle of filling out paperwork and looking over some sea charts that her navigator had drawn. She looked up, scowling, obviously not happy to be interrupted from her work. She cleared her throat, waiting for either of them to dare to speak.

A young man with dark eyes, white hair, and a dark complexion walked further in, dragging the young man in the red vest behind him. The prisoner had a yellow straw hat on his head and a small scar below one eye. Other than that, he looked to be completely ordinary.

"We caught this guy trying to sneak on board," He explained. "What should we do with him?"

"Who are you?" Whitey Bay asked him, nonchalantly. It was clear that she was not threatened by him at all. "And why are you trying to stow away on my ship? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ehehe..." Luffy chuckled. "I want to be a Pirate too! Someday, I'm going to be-"

"Hmm..." The Captain seemed to consider it for a moment, cutting him off. "He isn't much of a threat. We haven't even weighed anchor yet. Toss him out! Not into the sea, just leave him on the docks."

"Aye..." The man left her alone after that, giving her a firm nod.

"On your way back, could you have someone send for our newest recruit? I need to have a word with her before we depart."

"Of course."

The blue haired woman went back to her work, still sitting at her desk. She could hear the calls of the boy as he was dragged away...

"Someday, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" He declared, with all seriousness.

She scoffed at him, once he was gone. King of the Pirates? What a notion! Whitey Bay was still working on charting out their next route, when there was a very light tap at the door. She was annoyed that people kept interrupting her work, but maybe this would be the one she'd sent for.

"Come in!" She called, without looking up.

"M-miss Whitey Bay?" Shiori walked in, clutching the hem of her striped sweater timidly. She'd just passed the other two in the hallway, shaking her head at Luffy's antics. She hoped he didn't get her in trouble. "You w-wanted to see me?"

"No need to be so shy, my dear!" The Captain got up, her long wavy blue hair flailing vividly behind her. She smiled warmly at her newest recruit. "We'll have your confidence soaring in no time! And no need to call me... _that,_ either. You can just call me Whitey-chan or Bay-sama or whatever. Use any variation you like."

"Oh, o-okay..." She hid her face behind her sleeves with both hands.

"How do you feel about your decision to come with us on this journey? Any regrets?"

"None so f-far, no... I'm honored to b-be here. I'll do wh-whatever I n-need to do."

"That's good," A smirk grew across the Captain's face. "We are departing right now. Just waiting on everyone to get to their places."

"Where w-will I be?"

"Anywhere that suits you," She held up a key she'd taken from a peg on the wall behind her. "But for now, I think you should just get used to things here. You have a lot to learn about life at sea, do you not?"

"I do," Shiori nodded, understanding that this would not be an easy trip. "I've spent a l-little time at sea before, with a m-man named Graham-san. But it was on a s-small boat, n-nothing like your ship here."

Whitey Bay handed her a shiny silver key. It had a snowflake charm with a skull etched in the center attached to it. "This is for you. It's the key to your room. I've sent for Chouko-san, she will show you where you'll be staying. It's being prepared right now, so you might want to give them a little bit. She should be meeting you here any minute though."

"Alright, th-thank you... Very much." Shiori bowed to her.

"Straighten up!" Whitey Bay barked, suddenly. She chuckled when the little albino girl jumped. "There's no need for such formalities here. I'm really laid back, although I don't take any nonsense either."

"Okay, I u-understand."

"Good," She smiled pleasantly. "I've decided to take you on as my apprentice for the next few years. I hope there are no more loose ends left for you to tie up here."

Shiori thought about it for a moment... Did she have any unfinished business with Goa Kingdom? She'd already said her goodbyes to the bandits she'd been sharing a home with for the past few years, and to Luffy and Dadan as well. There really was no one else here who cared about her. There was Makino, but she knew Luffy would tell her where she'd gone. There really hadn't been time for long goodbyes, and there weren't any ties or obligations between them. It should be fine.

"N-no," She answered her new mentor honestly. "There's nothing l-left to do... I can go a-anywhere I want now. But I h-have a question... Um... Wh-why me? I mean why d-did you p-pick me? I'm not c-confident and I don't know if I h-have the kind of attitude you're l-looking for..."

"Attitude can be changed, confidence can be learned... That is nonsense! You'll do just fine."

"But wh-why did you ch-choose me over Monet-chan? She's much st-stronger than I am..." Shiori hung her head demurely.

Whitey Bay was circling her now, looking at her and trying to assess her potential. "But she will never _be_ you. She will never have your ability, unless she killed you. And let's face it, she can't!"

"Well she c-could have... You never know a-about things like that."

"No!" Bay snarled at her then, grabbing her chin and pulling her face from the floor, to look instead into her dark blue pools, meeting her gaze. "Don't _ever_ say that _again!_ It's easy to see that she is jealous of you. Because you possess something special. It's not just your Devil Fruit ability, it's much more than that... But she can't have it. She can't hurt you. Now say it."

"Y-yeah..." A small spark of confidence filled her then. "She can't! You're r-right!"

It was like there was a sudden release just then... It was the first time she'd felt better in long time. Since Ace left, actually. She was determined to put all of her effort into her training.

 _'I'll get strong, like him! I'll make everyone proud of me!'_

"Exactly. I want you to keep that attitude, learn from it, work with it! Now... I should tell you a little about this ship." The confident woman turned her back to the girl for a moment, grabbing a large map from beneath some scattered papers her desk. She held it up, pointing to an area of the island that was marked 'Goa Kingdom'. The Grand Line was clearly drawn out as well. "You see this?"

She looked at it. Half of the map was crumpled. The edges were torn in places and the corners were faded. There were lines where it had been folded and stored away... It had obviously been well used. She could tell it was ancient. But she saw the familiar shape of the island that she had called her home since she was eight years old. Dawn Island was bigger than she'd imagined.

Shiori nodded. "Y-yes Bay-sama..."

"Bay-sama... That has a nice ring to it. There are a lot of others who choose to call me that too. Anyway, this is where we are now. We'll be going..." The Captain drew a slender hand all the way down to the very bottom of the large old map. "All the way down here."

"B-but..." Rose colored eyes widened in shock. "That's n-nowhere near the Grand Line! That's the a-arctic, isn't it? It's n-not safe for ships to g-go there! We'll all d-die!" The panic was evident on her face.

"Yep! And that's where we're headed now. I can feel the ship pulling out of the harbor. We're already on our way."

"Th-that's amazing! How c-can you tell?" She momentarily forgot about her concerns.

"It's easy enough, once you get used to it. All Captains eventually develop a feel for their ship. But we aren't going to die. This one is specially designed... It's an icebreaker. So we won't have to worry about the ice at all. She can even break through the toughest glaciers! We're perfectly safe." This was followed by an arrogant little laugh.

Her hand on her hip, Whitey Bay looked every bit like the picture of her on the wanted posters. Shiori had kept an eye out in the short time since their encounter, and she'd noticed them around town. The woman had a very high bounty and must be incredibly dangerous. The ship going down was the least of her worries right now. She wasn't even entirely sure that she was in good company, but she'd decided to take such a drastic chance. She hoped it would all work out.

 _'What was I thinking?!'_ She could have slapped herself right then. _'Coming all the way out here with these crazy people, with this... This madwoman!'_

"I h-hope you're right... But why have you c-come all the w-way out here?"

"I am always right!" The Captain declared. "I have a small fleet of ships under my command. We typically circle an arctic island that's uninhabitable, year round. It's actually a glacier, made of solid ice. That's one reason they gave me my nickname- _The Ice Witch,_ they call me... Because they say if I can withstand the negative temperatures, and live in a land so isolated and barren, then surely I must be a witch."

Shiori didn't know what to say. "Wow..."

"Don't worry, that was only how the rumors started. Once in a while, we go ashore to an island on the Grand Line. We stop every few months for food and supplies, and we also trade our catches or any treasure we might find."

"T-treasure?" She gasped. "So the m-myths about Pirates are t-true?"

"Yes... Well, partially. Anyway, before we leave for the arctic we'll be making one last stop. I'll give you some money for food and supplies... You'll need to pick up some warmer clothing, for one thing. I'll show you where I buy some of my stuff. But after that, you'll have to work hard to earn your keep. Are you up to the task?"

"Y-yes, Bay-sama! I will do m-my very best!" Shiori pumped her fist, brimming with sheer determination.

"Good, this is very good... Just what I like to hear." Bay smiled at her new pupil. It was obvious that she had high hopes for her. "We'll give you free room and board for the duration of your stay, in exchange for your help."

"That's so g-generous of you. Wow..."

"That's the way most Pirate ships do it. Some of them offer payment as well, but since I'll be teaching you..." She trailed off.

"S-say no more! That's m-more than enough as p-payment."

"It's the normal way of us Pirates, don't worry."

For a brief moment, she'd actually forgotten that she was on a Pirate ship... Surrounded by Pirates. They really didn't seem so bad.

While she'd been staying in Goa Kingdom, Shiori had gotten to know Shanks and his crew quite well. They seemed like awesome people; nothing at all like the rumors she'd heard. And they did stand against a common enemy... It was a well-known fact that Pirates hated Marines, because Marines were always told to dispose of them. It was their job to uphold the law, but many of them were corrupt and even the ones that weren't were awful because they answered to the World Nobles. The vast majority of Nobles were horrible people, who were capable of awful things.

She didn't want to think about that.

"I s-see..." She tucked a lock of platinum white hair behind one ear. "But I'm n-not a... a Pirate. I just want to m-make that c-clear..."

"My dear," Whitey Bay encircled her, walking around and slowly closing in on her. "You are officially a member of our crew. There's no backing out of it now. In fact, we are already on our way. See for yourself."

She pointed over Shiori's shoulder to a port hole. The Valkyrie spun around and saw only the vast blue of the ocean. There was no land in sight. Goa Kingdom was already behind her, a part of her past.

"This sh-ship must be r-really fast!" She exclaimed.

"That it is. And she's sturdy too. It _is_ an icebreaker, after all."

"Th-that makes sense..."

"Why are you so... unphased by all of this?" The Captain expressed her concerns, one hand pressing down upon the ruffled lace scarf that hung around her neck, crushing it flat against her heart. "People usually complain once they find out where we're headed. You're not worried about it? Yet, you seem to be the worrying type. Hasn't fully sunken in yet, has it?" She chuckled.

Shiori just looked at her for a moment, as if trying to decipher something. "No... I'm a-actually happy about g-going to the arctic!" She smiled pleasantly. "It kind of r-reminds me of h-home..."

"Of home? So we should talk about this! Tell me about your origins... Where are you from?" Whitey Bay was more than happy to lend a listening ear. She'd taken her seat back at her desk, offering an adjacent chair to her new apprentice.

"Well, I'm f-from a place c-called Drum Kingdom," Shiori explained, sitting down. "It's completely covered in s-snow! And it's b-beautiful, at least I th-think so..."

The way her rosy eyes lit up when she talked of her home... It warmed something within the Ice Witch's heart. There was something so genuine about it, and the raw emotion was apparent on her face.

"Wow. I've heard of it before, but never been there. Tell me more."

"Okay... I don't kn-know where to st-start..." She thought for a moment. "I was r-raised in a small Monastery by N-nuns. They were a s-special segment of f-fighting Nuns."

"Really?" Whitey Bay arched an eyebrow. "Nuns that fight? Now that _is_ a tall tale! Haha! Do continue..."

"It snows there y-year round. So I'm used to the c-cold... They t-taught me a-about fighting. They use a fighting st-style known as Baransu Jujitsu, which is f-focused around balance. And they w-worshipped a c-cat goddess."

"That's fascinating," She wasn't lying. Whitey Bay was on the edge of her seat. "I've never heard of such a thing, it sounds so strange. But it must have been beautiful there. I'd tell you about my past as well, but I don't want to bore you. And after all, I've got to keep some secrets." She winked.

Shiori giggled. _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all...'_

She'd briefly debated telling her about the dark side of things, and what had happened when the Marines came. But she wasn't sure if it was an appropriate topic, considering how little she knew of her new Captain. Mostly, she was unsure of how to bring it up.

Just then, the door opened and a familiar sunny blonde poked her head in. Her deep doe eyes fluttered, as she tried to appear cute. The bells on hr anklet made a jingling sound as she walked in.

"Hey Shiori-chan! Glad you made it on board okay," Chouko beamed. "I'm so happy you decided to come with us!"

"I'm g-glad to b-be here..." She smiled back, not sure what they would have her do now. Shiori kept glancing back and forth between the Captain and her crew mate.

"Chouko-san will be your buddy, so to speak. She'll show you the ropes and get you acquainted with everyone." Whitey Bay stood, in a flourish of white, purple, and blue. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "She'll also show you to your room. I'm sure you'll be at home here in no time!"

Shiori stood, to go with her friend. Chouko gave a firm nod to her Captain and led the other girl outside. As soon as they were back on deck, her yellow and pink poncho fluttered in the breeze. She really did look like a moth, even when her wings were folded behind her back.

"So how did your first meeting with the legendary Ice Witch go?" She giggled.

"A-actually it went p-pretty well," Shiori admitted, already blushing. She wasn't used to getting this much attention from people. "She seems n-nice..."

"See? I told you Pirates weren't that bad."

"D-did you?"

"I dunno," The moth girl shrugged. "I can't really remember that far back. Lucky if I even remember what I had for breakfast..."

Shiori just looked at her. She followed Chouko down the steps that led onto the main deck. There were lots of Pirates, all of them scurrying around doing various work around the ship. It looked like some were adjusting the sails, other were cleaning and picking up debris, some were carrying heavy equipment, and a few were even mopping. It looked like everyone was so busy. She hoped she would be able to keep up.

"Hey, you look kinda overwhelmed... Don't be scared, okay?" Chouko assured her, with a friendly pat on the back. "She won't put you anywhere you aren't suited for. Everyone is assigned a job that fits them. But you don't have to even worry about that for a while, since you're still in training."

"H-how long have you been a p-part of her crew?"

"Me? Oh it's probably been about ten years now... Maybe longer."

Her pink eyes widened in shock. "Really? Th-that long?!"

"Yeah," Chouko dismissed it with ease, leading her down a different set of stairs that went below deck. "Maybe. Anyway, these are the crew's quarters. Remember how to get to Bay-sama's cabin from here, and you should be fine. We have a galley too and a mess deck where everyone usually eats, but you won't have to worry about that yet. Someone will be down to bring you some dinner. What kinds of things do you like to eat?"

"I'll eat a-almost anything r-really... You don't h-have to make a f-fuss."

"Don't be that way. We have professional chefs on our crew. So you can have pretty much whatever you want. Although we serve lots of seafood."

"Seafood is g-good... I also like pasta and th-things like that. I don't like m-meat though, so I'd r-rather eat veggies and sides, i-if that's okay..."

"No problem!" Chouko was all smiles, as opened a small metal door. "I'll be sure to pass the word along to the cooks. So this is your room, as you can see, it's... Well, a room!"

Shiori had noticed that the decor matched that of most of the ship. There were snowflakes everywhere, and lots of purple and blue. She liked that Whitey Bay seemed to have a good fashion sense, at least. She wondered how long it had taken her to procure a vessel like this one. The ship itself was enormous!

Her room was nice. It was small, but not cramped. There was a window, which was really just a porthole, she could use to look outside. A modest purple curtain covered it so she would have her privacy. She saw that someone had brought her bags in already. Whitey Bay had told some of her crew to take them to her room when she'd first boarded. She only had two bags, her old duffel bag and one suitcase, so it wasn't much.

"I really l-like it! Thanks for sh-showing me around..."

She sat down on the small bed that was attached to the wall opposite from where she stood. It was very soft and comfortable, not like she'd expected. It was so much better than the cot she'd been sleeping on at the bandits' hideout. The bedsheets were white with little purple polkadots and she thought it was really cute. The foot of the bed reached to just a few inches from the open door. It seemed that it also had a bunch of drawers built into the wooden frame that supported it. There was a small closet with some cabinets above it. Everything seemed to be designed to save space.

"We're not done yet," The moth chirped, as her spotted wings fluttered happily. "I'll have to show you the rest of the ship some other time, since I've got some work to do... But I hope you like it here!"

"And wh-what is your j-job? Just c-curious."

"Oh... I'm the navigator! It fits me pretty well, since I can sort of sense weather patterns before they happen, thanks to my Devil Fruit. But I do most of my real work at night because the moonlight really helps me. I still have lots to do, but I've got time to help you unpack if you want?"

"It's a-alright, I think I c-can manage..."

"Alrighty. Your choice. So what brought you to Goa Kingdom in the first place?" Chouko asked her, after a moment of silence.

"What d-do you mean...?" She had taken to fidgeting with the hem of her skirt or playing with the split ends of her hair. Anything to keep her hands busy.

"I overheard part of your conversation with Bay-sama... If you're originally from Drum Kingdom, then how did you end up all the way in Goa? That's a long way to travel, I'm impressed!"

"Oh..." Shiori smiled, not minding that she was eavesdropping. She was probably just curious, and the two had never had that much time to talk. "I got a r-ride on a ship with this man n-named Graham-san. He was nice. I was r-really small then."

"I see... Sounds like quite the adventure! I heard about that part. Any particular reason why you left home?"

The Valkyrie's eyes began to water. She wanted to tell them so badly, but she just couldn't find the words...

 _'How do you find a way to describe that kind of pain...?'_ She wondered. _'To convey all the misery that I endured in such few words... I don't think I can.'_

"Hey, it's alright..." The other girl hugged her. It was awkward and Shiori sort of pulled away, getting defensive. Chouko felt really bad for her. "I was only trying to make conversation. Guess we probably shouldn't talk about that, huh?"

"..." Shiori was still unable to find words.

Everything about this situation was overwhelming... It was all so new to her. She'd finally been in a stable place, and then Ace had to ruin it all by leaving. Now she had something to prove. In a way, she felt abandoned. That was probably a good analogy for what happened. Luffy wasn't much help to her. He never took anything remotely seriously. And Dadan couldn't care less about what happened either. Their hideout might not have been much, but it had been home to her; her new home. And now she'd left it behind...

This place was different. Everyone here was all about business arrangements and it was so serious... She wasn't sure how things would play out. She liked Chouko and considered her a friend, but she had also considered Monet a friend, once. And that had gotten her nothing but pain and confusion, in the end. She didn't know the proper way to interact with people. Everything in her life had always been so chaotic and these new people seemed so relaxed around her. Yet, for some reason, she was unable to fully lower her guard.

"Yoohoo? Are you okay?" A pale hand waved in front of her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," She tried to force a smile, but was unable to. "I guess I'm j-just worried..."

"That's normal. You've just got the pre-voyage jitters! It happens to the best of us... No worries! I get it."

She did smile then, a real one. "Thanks Chouko-chan..."

"Don't mention it," The moth got ready to leave, opening the door just a crack. "Do you need some time to yourself? I don't want to crowd you or pry or anything... Or I could still help you unpack?"

"I'm alright, th-thanks though. I a-appreciate all you've d-done for me. I really don't f-feel worthy..."

"Don't mention it... I guess I'll go then. Let me know if you need anything at all, alright? Don't be shy about asking for help if you need it. Just let anyone know and they'll either point you in the right direction or come find me."

"Ok-kay..."

Shiori actually breathed a sigh of relief once Chouko had gone. She was finally alone! Collapsing onto the bed, the young sailor put one arm over her forehead, as she fell backward, dramatically. She just needed some time alone to clear her head. It was a relief that they weren't expecting her to go to work right away.

Everyone on Whitey Bay's crew seemed so nice... She was sure there were probably some that she wouldn't get along with as much. But that was okay. It would happen anywhere she went, just with different people in different places.

The world was so much bigger than she had once imagined it to be... Things were so strange here.

Right now, she just wanted to lie there and think about the recent decisions she'd made. She stared up at the light blue ceiling, her head spinning in circles... So much had happened. She wasn't sure if she'd really made the right call by coming here. Hopefully she wouldn't get seasick like she'd heard of some people doing. Although she'd been on a boat as a kid, she had also been land-bound for many years now. There was no telling how her body might react to this sudden change of environment. There were so many other things that could happen as well.

But the important thing was, she'd made the decision for herself. She had taken her fate into her own hands, and now she would just have to live with the results, whatever they were. No matter how things ended up, she could take satisfaction in the knowledge that it had been her choice, and hers alone.

Eventually, she calmed her own worries and got up to look around. There didn't seem to be anyone else nearby, or if they were, they were being very quiet. She noticed there was another door across the room that appeared to lead somewhere else. Shiori went over and tried to open it. The handle turned and the door opened to reveal a small bathroom. It was only equipped with a toilet, a small sink, and a shower stall, but it was better than nothing. She saw that there were fresh towels lying on a shelf, neatly folded. It was nice having her own place to get cleaned up.

She decided to get a head start and unpack her belongings. Shiori had appreciated Chouko's numerous offers to help, but this was also something that she needed to do herself. She opened her duffel bag, taking out what few clothes she had and sticking most of them in the top drawer of the little wooden dresser in the corner. Packing her clothing away reminded her of just how little she had. It had taken only a few minutes to get through all of it. She knew that she would probably need to get some new clothes soon, but she didn't have any money.

 _'Hmm... Maybe I shouldn't have left it all with Luffy... Stupid me! Oh wait, Whitey Bay said she would give me some money to get a few things. But I feel bad about accepting it. What am I even doing in a place like this? Can I really be a Pirate...?'_

There was a knock at the door, which made her jump. She let out a sharp squeak at the sound of it. The man she'd spotted earlier with the short white hair and tanned complexion was standing in the doorway. He was holding a tray with some food on it. It was obviously her dinner, like Chouko had said earlier. Shiori got up to take it from him.

"Hi there," He greeted her with a huge grin. "I hope I didn't scare you. I guess you must be the new girl! I'm Sam."

"N-nice to meet you..." She said, taking the tray from him and placing it on a small table in the corner of the cramped room.

"Aren't you gonna at least tell me your name?"

"Wh-why?"

The meek girl just stood there. It was obvious that she didn't feel much like talking.

"Oh, ahh... Okay. Well let me know if you-"

"N-need anything. Got it." She snapped, being kind of short with the poor guy.

"Well I'll just be on my way then."

"Sorry," Shiori squeaked, when he turned to leave. "I'm just n-not used to th-this much attention from people. That's a-all... I'm Shiori..."

"That's more like it!" He flashed her a crooked grin. "I can certainly understand that, missy. I was new once too, ya know."

"Thank y-you for the food... L-looks good." She'd already starting eating.

"No problem. We got your note about not wanting any meat and we can always do that for you. If you need anything, just give me a ring. If you'll put your food in that bin," He pointed to a dark blue cube-shaped box in the floor, beside the door. "Along with any other trash you have, someone'll come and pick it up later."

"Oh th-thanks..."

He left without saying another word to her. Shiori felt kind of bad for not interacting with the guy more... There was something about being surrounded by all of these new people that made her very nervous. She was just sick of people right now, and needed some time alone.

She hated herself for almost collapsing under the pressure of her own choices. This was _her_ decision, and she _had_ to stand by it! It felt too sudden and all too real...

Shiori tried her best to enjoy the food that she was given, but she found it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew she was being ridiculous. She was happy about her choices, wasn't she? She'd managed to get into one of the most elite crews on the seas. They were so elite that she'd never even heard of them. Her mental image of a Pirate Captain was something really scary, truly terrifying... Whitey Bay had actually been very nice to her and taken her right in. And her crew seemed to be just as nice.

 _'Then why am I not fitting in? What's missing?'_ As she ate her dinner, the young Valkyrie got lost in her thoughts again, unable to figure it out. And then it finally dawned on her. _'I feel guilty... For not going with Ace! That must be it.'_

He'd left in such a hurry... It was like she could still see his face, even as she shoveled a spoon full of mashed potatoes down her throat. Shiori was staring at the wall, having a mental conversation with herself. She was reliving every terrible thing that had ever happened to her, and overanalyzing all of it.

She was still feeling lost and hopeless, but all she could do was work through it. Once she was finished with her dinner, Shiori looked outside the porthole in her room. It was getting dark outside. Today had been a long day and she'd done a lot. She was on her way to somewhere new now, whether she liked it or not. It was too late. She was already on board Whitey Bay's icebreaker and headed for the arctic.

Shiori disposed of her leftovers and empty tray in the bin that was designated for it. Everything seemed to be run extremely efficiently on this ship. She liked that.

It had been a long and tiring day. She was already exhausted, even though it was just after sunset. Shiori knew that she was going to have a lot of work ahead of her. After everything else was handled, she snuggled under the covers and turned toward the wall.

 _'But then again...'_ Her mind drifted back to the subject of Ace, as she fell asleep. It would not let her rest. _'He never offered to take me with him. He probably saw me as weak... Because that's what I am right now. But I won't be for long. You'll see... You'll all see...'_

* * *

 **A/N: All these different nautical terms, jeez... Fun fact, I actually took a tour of an old war ship to get ready to write this story! It was really cool, and I learned a lot. It's good to stay inspired. c:**

 **Btw, parts of this are deliberately cheesy, lol. Sorry for a slightly shorter chapter this time. I try to only put in what needs to be there though.**

 **-Kaline**


	16. Colder Waters

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Colder Waters**

At the crack of dawn, the Ice Witch stood in the doorway... Shiori's eyes slowly dragged open, as if something were holding them down. It was impossible to focus. She could tell it was her Captain by the unusual color of her hair. Blue like the sea... That was all she could see, until her eyes had time to adjust.

The lights suddenly flipped on, blinding her even more.

"Wha...?" She rubbed her face, trying to take away the numb feeling she found there. "I can't e-even feel my f-face..." She wrinkled her nose.

"We're already in colder waters," Whitey Bay addressed her casually. "So it's no wonder it's taking it's toll on you already. Are you ready to start your training?"

"What? R-right now?"

"Yep! Rise and shine, cupcake!"

"Ugh..." Shiori groaned, rolling back over on her right side to face the wall. She curled up in several blankets, including the one Ace had given her back when they were just kids. The gentle grayish blue hue was very calming to her, and she'd gotten up in the middle of the night to retrieve it from her duffel bag. And the scent... It was something else. "F-five more minutes..."

"Tsk, tsk... I don't think so!" The older woman grabbed her covers and yanked them away- _all_ of them! There was a terrible ripping sound. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

The younger girl gasped, sitting up in bed to assess the damage. She'd only wanted a little more time to adjust and now her favorite blanket was torn to shreds... Well, maybe not shreds. But a large tear ran through the familiar blue fabric.

It was the one she'd brought with her from home, and Whitey Bay knew that. It looked worn with age, but it was still a very nice material... Nothing like the sheets and blankets she provided on her ship. For one thing, hers were much fluffier to help better protect her crew from the freezing temperatures on the glacier island where they were headed. But she welcomed them bringing their own things from home, and she knew how much it must mean to the girl.

 _'Ace-kun...'_ Her eyes began to water as she thought of him, but she shook away the thoughts before nostalgia could get its claws any deeper into her.

"It's not y-your fault..." Shiori sighed, thinking it was a terrible waste. "I know h-how to sew. And I've b-brought my sewing kit with me... So maybe I c-can still f-fix it up later."

"Even still, I never meant to destroy your property. Did it mean a lot to you?" She leaned in closer, the concern evident in her voice.

"A-actually it was g-given to me by a v-very dear friend. But it's alright, i-it wasn't on p-purpose. Things h-happen."

"That they do... You are a sweet girl. Well in any case, I'll see if I can get you another blanket or two for comfort. Oh, and I have another gift for you, but you won't get it until after your first day of training."

"A g-gift? You really d-don't have to do that, awww! That's s-so nice!" The Valkyrie gushed, genuinely tickled that someone who barely knew her would do something so nice for her this soon.

"It's my pleasure," Whitey Bay took her hand, helping her out of bed. "You should get dressed already! We have a long and busy day coming up..."

"What sh-should I w-wear?" Her voice cracked nervously. She was stuttering much more because she was upset. When her anxiety flared up, it seemed like her speech impediment worsened.

"Oh, anything will do! Just be quick."

The Captain had turned around, waiting for her to grab some things and change. Shiori supposed it was okay, since they were both female... But it still made her feel sort of awkward.

Rummaging through her drawers, she grabbed her only other sweater, a light gray one with dark gray stripes. She also took another pair of black tights and a longer woolen skirt that was purple and gray. It was angled to a point at the bottom, just above her ankles, with little fringes hanging from the edge. She hoped it wouldn't get in the way of her training, but she needed something warm. It was cold down here, even to her.

She finished up by putting on her black tights under it to help protect from the freezing temperatures. Next were her shoes, the pink and white tennis shoes were all she had right now. For something she'd just randomly thrown together, it wasn't too bad. She felt sort of like a beggar though.

"I'm surprised the fighting didn't wake you last night." Her mentor told her, while she changed.

"F-fighting?" She gasped. "What do you m-mean? I d-didn't hear any fighting."

"The crew had to face some nasty Sea Kings last night. They attacked when we crossed over the calm belt. There was lots of commotion, but you must have been really tired."

"S-sorry I didn't h-help out..."

"Nonsense! You haven't even completed a single day's practice yet! There's no way I'd let you out there to fight this soon. You were best off right where you were. And we could more than handle it, no problem."

"F-forgive my ignorance, but... What's the c-calm belt?" Her voice was muffled, as she pulled her sweater down over her head.

"You've probably noticed how calm the seas were yesterday... There are two lines of water on either side of the Grand Line which run parallel to it. There are no waves and no wind, so we have to row to get through. Because the seas are so calm, many vicious predators, like the giant Sea Kings, like to gather in those waters, making it a very dangerous place."

"O-oh, I see..." She felt sort of stupid for not knowing about it. "Sounds s-scary! I'm g-glad we m-made it through."

She turned around, having finished dressing. Before leaving, she ran a brush through her hair quickly, trying to make herself at least somewhat presentable.

The Ice Witch smiled, before clapping her hands together with glee. "Right! Well anyway, we've got a long day of shopping ahead! We should be dropping anchor in the port very soon. I thought we could go together. It would be a fun way to get to know each other better. Call it female bonding, haha!"

Shiori jumped at the sudden sound. "That d-does sound fun. I'm a l-little shy about sh-shopping with o-other people..."

Again, this only brought back more memories of Ace. And it was annoying! She was trying to keep her mind off of that bratty boy. Her favorite blanket being ruined didn't help any, but it was already done. At least the blanket wasn't lost for good, it was only torn. It was a shame that that was all she had to remember him by...

Shaking off the sad thoughts that plagued her, she followed Whitey Bay outside and up the small flight of stairs that led to the main deck. There were many crew members scrambling to do their various jobs. No one seemed to be panicking, but all of them were hurrying. Some of them gave her friendly smiles, while others ignored her presence completely and continued to work. She didn't see anyone familiar, but she was looking forward to getting to know everyone, in due time.

"We're going to one of my favorite boutiques today... I hope you'll enjoy it. You can get anything you want. The sky's the limit!" Her Captain smiled brightly, as they stepped onto a board that led them off the ship.

Shiori followed her onto the docks and then back onto land. She lost her balance a little but righted herself shortly after. "I c-can't wait!" She giggled.

The two got a lot of odd looks as they walked down the various avenues of what appeared to be a sleepy little town. The locals seemed to know that they were Pirates and were acting wary of them. That kind of power alone was exhilarating, and it thrilled her. She didn't know where they were, but it didn't really matter. She could go anywhere and do anything, and she was only just now learning that. It was so exciting!

"Ah, here it is..." Bay walked right into the store without a care in the world. She'd already paused to inspect a rack of stockings. "The first thing I always get are stockings! The ones here are made extra strong to help handle the cold. And they keep them right by the door. I prefer the sheer gray ones, but you can pick whatever suits you."

Shiori looked at all of them. There were so many colors... Before deciding on anything, she checked the size chart that they had posted to the left of the display. It was strategically placed at the front of the store.

"It l-looks like the o-only ones they have that'll fit my f-frame are these blue-ish green ones..." She mumbled, picking out a couple of pairs.

"In that case, you should get way more than that!" Her Captain insisted. "Sometimes you'll get runs in them or they'll get stretched too much and worn out over time. So make sure you get plenty. I'm getting twenty pairs! Might as well, while we're here..."

Twenty pairs seemed really excessive to her... So she grabbed about a dozen or so and placed them into the shared shopping cart. She noticed that Whitey Bay was wearing a pair of gray ones just like the ones she was purchasing, at that very moment.

"Th-this is so nice of you, to h-help me like this..."

"Well don't think you're gonna get off so easily either," Whitey Bay gave her a cheeky smile. "You'll be helping out our crew a lot by the time I'm done with you. And the _real_ work starts tomorrow!" She winked.

It made Shiori wonder what she meant by that, but she stayed silent. The two of them continued to browse through all of the clothing they found. There wasn't too much that caught her attention, but her Captain seemed to be having a ball.

She did find a few things she liked, including a pair of tall black leather combat boots that reached almost to her knees. They had a slight heel and laced up the front. Whitey Bay had insisted that she buy several pairs, a few that were in bigger sizes, so she could change them out as she grew. It was a habit she had gotten into by now, stocking up on things... She'd made sure to get them with non-slip soles. The Captain mentioned that she would need them for walking across the glaciers that spanned the frozen tundra where they were going. It made sense, so she did as she was told.

She also found a cabinet that contained many different sewing patterns for sale. She picked out some that she thought might be useful, and stocked up on some sewing supplies too. She was so thankful that Ruhi and Michiko had taught her how to sew. She enjoyed it and it was a good way to pass the time. It was a useful skill.

"So about that fight with the green haired girl... What was her name again?" Bay paused to ask her, at one point, while they browsed.

Hearing her sudden question caused Shiori to stop short. She really didn't want to talk about that again. It brought back too many painful memories. Yet, she knew she would have to face it, sooner or later. There were going to be lots of awkward questions that came up.

"Monet..." Was all she said.

Remembering the fight, she began to fidget with her hair, making sure that every strand was in place. She would move the white strands out of her face and then put them right back. It was like she couldn't decide which way felt right to her. She didn't want to think about Monet anymore, or the fight they'd both participated in that had led her here...

"You'll eventually have to tell me the whole story," Whitey Bay paused in her search to poke the meek girl playfully in the stomach, catching her off guard. "Why were the two of you fighting anyway? Did she do something to wrong you somehow? You seemed really upset, but you were fighting for something you believed in. Or it seemed that way to me."

"We were f-fighting because..." She took a deep breath, looking around to make sure no one was nearby. "We used to b-be friends, but sh-she betrayed me... I f-forgave her, but she st-stabbed me in the back again. She k-kept on doing that, a-and I was just sick of it!"

"And rightfully so. No true friend would betray someone they cared about. A real comrade will stick by you, through thick and thin, no matter what happens. Please tell me you've at least had someone in your life who is like that?"

"I do," Her thoughts instantly turned to Ace. Then she remembered the way he'd left... "At least, I d-did... But Chouko-chan is really n-nice too."

She was still getting to know the moth girl, however. At least Luffy hadn't abandoned her, but they were never that close. He struck her as more of a nuisance, than anything, although he was a nice guy and fairly useful. It was just that she had more of a connection with Ace. She'd always felt closer to him than the others, somehow. She wasn't really sure why. It was complicated... And she couldn't even stand to think of Sabo and the terrible fate that had befallen him.

"I see... Well what prompted the fight that day? Did she say something to you?"

"N-not really. She p-pulled a gun on me. And then she t-took some of my blood with a n-needle, I d-don't know why... It a-all happened so fast! She was pulling my h-hair too. She's m-mean..."

"Well yes," The older woman laughed, as she picked up a small dress suit for herself. "Enemies tend to be that way. I wonder what she might have wanted with it... That's really concerning. Hmm..."

"I d-don't know what to th-think about it..." Shiori shrugged.

"Nor do I, I'm afraid. But there is an organization that's rumored to be starting some trouble around Goa Kingdom and they're slowly spreading and branching out to other places. I wonder if it might have something to do with that? Do you think she could have gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd somehow?"

"M-maybe," The girl awkwardly picked up a frilly yellow blouse, but then put it back down when she saw how revealing it was. "She did m-mention that she was t-taken in by this new family or s-something like that..." She trailed off.

"And what's wrong with this one?" Bay raised an eyebrow, picking up the same garment and holding it against Shiori's shoulders. She'd changed the subject at just the right time.

"N-nothing, it's just... Too s-small for me..."

"It looks to be the perfect size! Don't be silly. Are you not getting it because of the low neckline? Don't tell me you're a prude! You should get this one, the color would look just great on you, my dear."

The Valkyrie turned her head away, her cheeks reddening at the suggestion of actually wearing such a thing. It wasn't that she was stuck up... She just never felt comfortable in that kind of clothing. Even when it was warm out, she still wanted to hide as much of her body as possible. She was used to always being bundled up. And going from wearing a Nun's habit to normal clothing was a big enough transition for her anyway. Even what she had on felt too revealing for her shy taste.

"I've just a-always dressed l-like this, that's all... I don't mind when people d-dress like you do either. It's p-pretty. But just not for me."

"Nonsense! It's fine not to show cleavage, but... If you aren't going to get it, then at least get some patterns to make some cute clothes like these." She gestured to a rack of even more revealing clothes behind her.

"I a-already did... I just don't g-get it though... I mean, wh-why would you wear s-something like that? What's the point?"

"Watch this..." Having gotten pretty much everything she would need, the Pirate Captain walked to the front of the store, taking their purchases with her.

"Hello there miss," A blonde man behind the counter greeted her with a friendly smile. "I'll be happy to ring up your purchases for you."

"No need to call me miss," She leaned on the counter haphazardly, resting only inches away from him. "You can just call me Bay. Fine store you run here, sweetie..."

The man stared at her, as her breasts were practically held up by the counter. But it wasn't enough to provoke a reaction. Most sales clerks and cashiers were trained to be professional, after all.

"Thank you." He said, but seemed to be getting a little hot under the collar. He licked his lips, trying not to look at her.

He was unsure of how to take her behavior, so the man rang up her clothes, but he missed several. Shiori watched on in silent awe. He was really distracted. Whitey Bay proceeded to chat him up while he worked. Many more clothes made it into the bags without being rung up than she was actually charged for. Then she managed to clumsily knock several pens onto the floor, along with some sheets of paper and old receipts. He didn't even ring up Shiori's clothes, he just stuffed them into bags along with hers.

Then the Captain did something no one saw coming. She bent over to pick up the pens from the ground, making sure to bend at the hip. It was not an easy feat in her high heeled boots, but she managed to pull it off. Her short skirt rode up, not quite enough for anyone to actually see anything, but damn close...

His jaw seemed to drop. It took him a moment to compose himself.

"Can I perhaps offer you a discount, Bay-chan? I recognize you as one of our regular customers. I think all regulars deserve a little something, am I right?"

"Oh, for me?" She actually pouted. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't know if I should accept such kindness or not..." She'd taken to leaning on the counter again.

"Oh no, I insist!" He rang up everything and then used a card that was hanging from his neck to give her a huge discount.

"Well, only if you're sure... Thank you very much."

The cash register made a chinging sound when the man opened the drawer. Whitey Bay handed him several hundred Beri. While she still had to pay, the total was less than half of what it would have otherwise cost.

"No problem at all." He smiled, handing her the bags from her purchases. "Would you like some help with all of these bags and boxes? I'd be happy to carry them for you, if you wanted..."

"I think we can manage. Thanks."

"Have a lovely day!" The sales clerk called after her.

After a friendly wave in parting, the two girls gathered their purchases and left the building, without a care in the world. Shiori had a huge smile on her face, although seeing that kind of behavior had made her considerably nervous. She knew it was unethical, but part of being a Pirate was following your instincts and using things to your advantage. She knew that all too well... She'd been slowly descending into a life of crime ever since she'd moved in with the mountain bandits. It had seemed like the perfect solution at the time, but it had caused her to be a little less morally upright, over time.

"You see? _That_ is how it helps!" Whitey Bay shot her a wink, as they walked back toward the ship.

Shiori might as well have been a tomato, she was so red. She'd never seen a woman behave so boldly.

"I would n-never have the nerve to do s-something so bold..." She admitted, although it wasn't easy for her to do so.

 _'If she's going to be my teacher, then I'll have to be honest with her.'_

The crew greeted her warmly when Whitey Bay walked back onto her ship, with her new protégé in tow. They were both carrying so many bags it was hard to even see where they were going.

"Got some shopping done, I see..." One young man said.

"Need some help with those bags, ladies?" An older man piped up. "I'd be happy to carry them for ya!"

"No thanks," The Captain headed back toward her cabin. "We're good. Shiori-chan, why don't you take your stuff to your room and then meet me in my cabin?"

"A-alright..."

Shiori hurried down the metal stairs, her old pink sneakers hardly making a sound as she descended. They were worn and she was glad she'd gotten so many new pairs of shoes. She was always more comfortable in boots anyway.

Once she made it to her room, she dropped half of the bags onto the floor. Only the other half actually made it to the bed where she'd intended.

 _'I'm so clumsy...'_ She thought, irritated with herself. _'How am I ever going to become as graceful as someone like Whitey Bay? Oh well... Now I have to put all this stuff away. That's going to take forever!'_

She was overstimulated and her thoughts were going a million miles a minute. It had been such a rush just going shopping with a notorious Pirate Captain! She couldn't wait until her training started. Shiori was ready to grow. She wanted to keep getting stronger and learning more. It was an exciting time... And she was sure she would find some way to squeeze in a bit of time for the other things she wanted to do, like sewing and making friends with the crew. It was important to make a good impression, since she was going to be here for the next several years.

The Valkyrie looked fondly at the outfits she'd chosen for herself, as she pulled them out of the shopping bags, one by one. She picked up the remaining bags that were scattered across the floor and put them on the bed too. She put some of them in the dresser against the wall, and others were stashed in the drawers that were hidden under her bed. That was what she did with the boots that currently fit her, and still others were stashed in the floor of the small closet. Sorting through all of them was a hassle, but she managed it.

Afterward, she made her way back upstairs to join Whitey Bay. She'd been certain to lock the door to her room. When she walked out onto the deck, she realized that many of her crew mates were staring at her. It was probably normal, since none of them had gotten to know her yet. They were probably curious... But it still made her feel really self-conscious.

She reached the big cabin and paused to knock at the door.

"Come in!" Her Captain called, in a relaxed manner.

"You s-said to come back when I was f-finished... Well I-I'm done!" Shiori fidgeted with her shirt, pulling it down around her waist nervously.

"No offense," Bay leaned in closer to her and lowered her voice. "But we really need to work on that stuttering problem of yours. That has to be one of the first things to go."

"Huh? B-but why? I mean, I've h-had it all my l-life and I c-can't seem to stop..."

"Why do you do it? Have you ever thought about it?"

Shiori blinked, confused. "Wh-what do you mean 'why'? I g-guess it's just when I'm n-nervous... But I'm nervous a-all the time..." She rubbed her cheek, rubbing her hand over the poignant beauty mark that remained just below her left eye.

"We'll have to fix that," Her mentor smiled then, seeming to become more pleasant. "Any problem you have can be mended through willpower. You'll see what I mean. You just need to overcome your shyness first, and realize that you are capable of doing anything you've ever dreamed of."

Shiori didn't see how that was possible, but she wasn't going to question her teacher already. She simply nodded, waiting for her to continue...

"Anyway, for the next few days," Bay went on, sitting in her chair and crossing one leg over the other. "You'll be paired up with Chouko-san. She'll teach you a little about navigation. And after that, once we reach an even colder climate, I'll start teaching you about using those powers of yours. Sound good?"

"It s-sounds really o-overwhelming, but... It also sounds like f-fun."

"Good. That's what I like to hear!" The Captain gave a hearty laugh. She crossed the room and peeked her head out the door. "Chouko-chan! Are you ready?!"

"Sure am!" The perky blonde ran up to her, entering the cabin. She waved to Shiori. "Hey! Looks like we're gonna get to hang out! I can't wait!"

"M-me too..." The young Valkyrie agreed. She was ready to accept anything they threw at her. She'd decided that when she'd made the decision to come along on this voyage. But she was momentarily relieved to be given such simple tasks to start out with.

"There's nothing I really need you to do today," Their Captain explained. "You can just hang out and get to know the rest of the crew a bit. I trust you to introduce her to everyone, Chouko-chan... And I have something special for you!"

"F-for me?" She looked on with curiosity.

Turning around, Bay opened a case that was lying on her desk. It contained a large book, thick and full of pages. She opened it to reveal that they were all empty. It had a lock on the side of it, with a hinge that sealed over the front, holding both covers together. She held a small key that looked like it might fit into it. She handed both to Shiori. It was a generous gesture, but she didn't feel worthy.

"This is a gift from me and my crew, just for you... It's a diary. You can use it to write whatever you want, even your greatest secrets. I want you to be able to keep track of your progress, and you can use it for years to come, and probably even long after that. Best of all, no one else can see what you've written unless you let them."

"W-wow!" Shiori was in awe.

Her ruby eyes lit up for a moment, as she inspected the book, finding the pages to be lined with silver edges. The covers were bound in a light sky blue, with lots of decorative bits and bobbles attached to them that looked like shimmering jewels and raindrops. There were little white kittens etched onto the front and back cover as well. It was very nice.

"How d-did you know I l-like cats?"

"I told her." Chouko was quick to speak up. "I remember when we talked about that, one of the nights I stayed with you in the junkyard."

"Awww, that's s-so sweet! Thank you b-both!"

She hugged her Captain and her friend at the same time, looping an arm around each. Shiori was so happy to be here, surrounding by people who genuinely cared for her in such a way. She really wanted to contribute more and return the favor someday.

"You're very welcome," Whitey Bay beamed with pride. She was really glad she'd been able to get their newest recruit something worthwhile. "I hope you'll take care of it and use it often."

"I will! D-definitely!" Having locked the precious book and closed it, she held it close to her chest.

"Oh and here's your welcome kit. It's a box we give to new people. It has your extra blankets in it, an alarm clock so you can be up at the right time each day, and some other stuff that may come in handy."

"Wow, th-thanks!"

"Cool," Chouko giggled. "Now are you ready to learn about navigation? Go put that in your room and meet me out on the main deck. There's a lot I want to show you today!"

"O-okay, I'll be r-right back..." Shiori hurried off to do just that. 

* * *

"I can't believe you did so well!" The moth girl was still all smiles, even after several days had passed.

She'd done a good job of teaching Shiori how to read charts and how to navigate just by the stars and moon alone, if need be. The girl was still a little rusty, but it would come with experience, she supposed. It was late at night and they had just finished a long day of training. Many of the other deck hands were getting ready to retire to bed soon.

"I c-couldn't have done it w-without you..." Shiori admitted truthfully, following her friend out of the small cabin at the front of the ship.

"Oh that is _such_ bullshit, and you know it!" Chouko stuck out her tongue at her in a playful manner, before giving her a pat on the back. "How'd you like to have a few drinks with me and the rest of the crew tonight? You've earned it!"

"W-well I..." She hesitated. " _Drinking?_ As in a-alcohol?"

She struggled with her own muddled, confused thoughts. _'I'm not sure how I should handle this... I really shouldn't give in to anymore peer pressure. Just coming along on this voyage was brave enough! Surely they can't expect anything more of me right now...'_ Shiori was conflicted.

"Don't look so serious! It's not even a big deal..."

"It's n-not that... I just... I j-just... I've never d-drank before!" She blurted, spilling the beans without intending to.

 _'No... I'm just not ready to cross that boundary yet.'_

Chouko actually stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. "Shiori-chan! You can't expect me to really believe that! Everyone who's anyone has gotten shit-faced... We drink all the time! How have you been around Pirates this much and still never gotten plastered with them?"

"I dunno..." She shrugged, uncaring. "But I d-don't really f-feel comfortable doing that, so... I'll s-sit this one out, o-okay?"

Shiori was already shying away from this odd new challenge. She'd never cared about being social or fitting in before, so why start now? Was she even old enough to drink? She doubted a bunch of Pirates cared much about the laws anyway.

She liked it here on the Icebreaker and Whitey Bay's crew was nice to her and all, but... She couldn't allow herself to give in on her strong morals. She was raised in a Monastery and taught never to partake of alcohol. If she gave in, it would be like the very last bit of innocence that remained with her was taken... She couldn't get drunk. The very idea was absurd!

"Aww, come on, we-"

"No!" Shiori stated, more firmly this time. She even stamped her foot for emphasis. "I said I'm not c-comfortable with that! And I don't w-want to."

"Okay, okay, jeez..." Chouko pulled back, as if burned. "Take a chill pill! No one said you had to... Personally, I think it'd really help you loosen up though. Will you at least come with me?"

"I g-guess it can't hurt... But I'm not d-drinking, so f-forget it."

"Already forgotten." The moth girl smiled at her, reaching out for her hand.

Shiori took it, happy that her friend was no longer pressuring her. She knew how to say no when it was something she really didn't want. There was no logical reason for her to partake of such a dangerous substance. Especially when she'd been warned over and over about how awful it was. Deep down, she still wanted to make Chiaki proud of her, even if she wasn't around anymore.

"I'll g-go to hang out, b-but I'm not having a-anything to drink, other than m-maybe a soda. Got it?"

"No worries. You can do whatever makes you comfortable. I'll make sure the others don't pressure you either. I never knew you were so-"

"S-so what?" The albino girl raised an eyebrow, as if in challenge. But before the blonde could call her bluff, she'd already backed down.

The two walked into the mess hall, and Chouko was immediately bombarded with greetings by her fellow crew mates. It took the focus away from Shiori and her adamancy on not drinking with her. It seemed she was surrounded by alcohol, however... Upon looking around, she noticed there were drinks in most of their hands. Some had mugs of beer, some had mead, others had ale... A few even had wine or champagne.

Not that Shiori knew much about how to distinguish between them, other than what she'd picked up from hanging out at Party's Bar with Ace and Luffy. She did know, just from spending so much time around Shanks' crew, the Redhair Pirates, how silly it made some people act. As much as she was loathe to admit it, she missed them all.

"Can you go grab the drinks for us, then?" Chouko decided it would be best to let her get her own. "I'll have a rum and coke to start with, and you can get whatever you like. It's on me!"

"Aww th-thanks, but you r-really don't have t-"

"Here, just go on..." The moth Devil Fruit user handed her a couple dozen Beri. "That should be enough to keep us going for most of the night."

She winked at her with those big brown doe eyes, and Shiori just couldn't resist... She wandered up to the bartender at the back of the galley and ordered what she'd been asked to. When she was given a large glass for Chouko, she asked for a glass of lemonade, just to be different. She didn't even feel like having a soda tonight. She crept back toward the group, doing her best to blend in and remain unnoticed...

"Uh huh..." Chouko was sitting on a table with her bare feet resting on the long bench that ran alongside it. "Shiori-chan is doing just great, and she's a really fast learner! I think she'll fit in great around here, but she's really shy, so make sure you're nice to her."

Shiori flinched when she heard that Chouko was talking about her. She froze, drinks in hand, the moment she heard her name. The only way anyone had ever spoken of her in her absence was badly or when something bad was about to happen. But when she listened to what her friend actually had to say, she was pleasantly surprised. She sat the glasses down on the table with a demure smile.

"Oh, here she is now! Thanks for getting the drinks."

"No p-problem..." Shiori smiled, sitting down at the table like a normal person and sipping her lemonade. It was surprisingly sour, but she liked it that way. "T-this is really g-good..."

"Relax," Chouko muttered to her, noticing how nervous she was. "Everyone here is really nice. You'll fit right in, so don't be shy."

She just nodded. She knew she'd always been a misfit... But most of these Pirates were misfits too. They were all here because things weren't working out wherever they were before. Each probably had their own story to tell. She would do her best to enjoy the night, and get to know the rest of her crew mates. Even if she didn't talk a lot, she was a remarkably good listener. 

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I kept getting stuck at certain parts. I know it's shorter, but that's because it had to be split into two chapters because the next part made it way too long for just one. This was a somewhat lighthearted chapter and for some reason, those are always harder for me to write. I'm not going to have her training last for too long, so don't worry. There's a biiiiig secret revealed in the next chapter! And thanks to my friends Sierra and Dayna for helping me figure out her outfit and stuff when I got stuck! xD**

 **-Kaline**


	17. Great White Secret

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Great White Secret**

The next few days that followed were nowhere near as light and playful or as laid back as the previous few had been... One morning, Shiori woke up on her own, due to the harsh beeping sounds from her alarm clock. She was already starting to grow accustomed to it.

Unfortunately, she was already beginning to face some challenges. Chouko had been showing her how to navigate for the enormous Icebreaker, and she'd learned a lot already. Enough to know that she wasn't perfectly suited for being a navigator, but she was decent at it. It was clear that her friend was an expert at her craft, however.

Today, Whitey Bay was supposed to be training her herself. She didn't really know what her new mentor had in store, but she was nervous about it. She'd never even dreamt that someday she would be here, way out in the middle of the vast ocean, being formally trained by an Ice Witch... And on a _Pirate ship,_ no less! It was amazing!

As the days dragged by, Shiori began to find herself thinking about Sabo more and more often... The more she pondered his untimely death, the worse she felt about it, but the more it made her want to move forward with her own life. The tragic events that unfolded had affected her greatly and now she knew for sure that there was a great injustice in this world. The way it was run was deplorable. She also knew that she would have to get much stronger, in order to do something about it, and even just to protect herself in a place like this. The Nuns' training had helped, but it wasn't enough alone. So she was really looking forward to her training with Miss Bay.

"So wh-what are we d-doing today?" The normally shy girl asked, as she walked up onto the training deck, along the back of the ship.

"Awfully eager to learn, aren't we?" Her expression gradually softened. "I'm glad to see such an attitude in you. It's about time! Alright... We are now entering the Ice Oceans, a frozen part of the sea. It will make things much easier for ice and snow elemental users, like us. The first thing you need to focus on is learning to control your Devil Fruit ability. From there, we will hone your skills."

"And h-how do I do th-that?"

"Watch your stuttering, please!" Whitey Bay began to rub her temples, as if she were already exasperated with her new pupil.

"S-sorry..."

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll get better with time."

"I have a q-question..."

The young albino cringed at the thought of interrupting her already, but she'd given a lot of thought to it since she'd been here. She hadn't wanted to ask before, simply because it was none of her business, but now she felt the need to know. She grew nervous, as the Captain turned to give Shiori her full attention.

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow, interested.

"H-have you eaten a Devil Fruit?"

" _Hah!_ " The Ice Witch laughed, in a dry barking tone. "Never! To tell you the truth, I have not eaten a Devil Fruit of any kind..." Her frown twisted into a confident smirk. "My abilities are good enough on their own merit, as you'll soon find out."

"Oh... I see..." Shiori sighed. At least she hadn't stuttered that time. "Then I hope you d-don't mind if I a-ask how you're going to teach me?"

"My dear..." Bay placed a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades, and led her over to the far side of the ship. "Listen. I am from a group of legendary Pirates who make the ice their home, and as such, I was naturally born with my powers."

"S-so there's n-no hope for someone like me then..." Shiori lowered her head, crestfallen. It was not a moment later that Whitey Bay lifted her chin, forcing the girl to lock eyes with her. And what she saw within those depths astounded her. When she leaned forward, the frilly crinkled purple decorations hanging from the Captain's bandana tickled her nose.

"It does not matter _how_ you obtain them... You have just as much natural capability as I do. It just so happens that I am adept at using ice magic and manipulating it to my every whim. You have a gift for the snow, it's like it's calling to you. Because of this, you and I share a very special bond."

Suddenly, she finally understood... It was like everything just clicked into place right then. The girl pulled back a little, once the Captain lowered her hand.

"I'm ready. I'll do all it t-takes!" Shiori nodded firmly, as she stood with the wind at her back, causing her striped sweater to flutter in the wind, catching like an unfurled sail...

"Good. I know you are, of course."

Whitey Bay walked over to a large tarp that was cast over some human-sized lumps. She removed it in one swift movement, like one would use to pull a tablecloth from beneath priceless china. Under it, there was a long row of pale practice dummies, each with a large target painted right in the center of it's chest.

"I want to see what you can do," She explained, wasting no time in returning to her pupil's side. "So first, I want you to try attacking these dummies we've constructed. You can hit them in any way you like... But try to use your Devil Fruit abilities more than physical attacks."

Shiori summoned all the strength she could muster... Gradually, snow began to fall. It was only a little, but it was enough to give her the edge she needed. She formed a fist of snow, using it to punch one of the dummies. In just one hit, she'd knocked it to the ground. The second one gave her a bit of a tougher time. She tried controlling a small patch of snow and lifting it to hit the target, but she missed. On the second try she hit it, but it didn't go down.

"Wow, very good..." Whitey Bay remarked, encouraging her.

She turned her entire arm into snow and wrapped it around the targeted dummy, but it did little good. Unlike humans, dummies were not really susceptible to the cold. So it did nothing, as freezing them was useless... She clearly needed to get more physical with her attacks.

Getting frustrated, Shiori let out a growl. She kicked it, and it went flying backward into a wall, hard. At least she was finding some way to knock down the targets. Her movements were clumsy, and she lost her footing. If it had been a real enemy, she could have been seriously injured or worse. She stumbled for a few steps, but righted herself, partially thanks to the black leather boots that she was now wearing.

"Stop, stop... I've seen enough." The Captain sneered at her. "I like what I see, speed-wise. You've very fast. However, you're also very clumsy and not graceful at all!"

"I know that already," For once, she didn't stutter. "It's something I've been w-" She concentrated hard, intent on not messing this up. "Working on." She finally managed to get the sentence out properly, in spite of her speech impediment.

Whitey Bay's features softened a bit, the moment she'd gotten out the sentence... Maybe there was still hope for her, after all.

"The trouble is... You move like a snowball, when you should be more like a snow _flake._ "

"I see."

"Don't be discouraged," She gave her student a reassuring pat on the back. "That is the last thing I want. I'll teach you to be a little more dainty, but also stronger. It's an irresistible and deadly combination, and will win you many battles, I can assure you."

"I b-believe you..." Though she was listening, Shiori's head was down. She stared numbly at the wooden deck, unable to feel better until she had gained her new teacher's approval. "Thank you Bay-sama. I'll do m-my best..."

"As I said, your physical attacks are pretty good already, but your Devil Fruit abilities are where you are sorely lacking. But it's okay, nothing to be ashamed of... That's why you're here, after all. And at least it's something that I have experience with. So that's what we'll work on first."

Shiori nodded, just absorbing the information. And before Whitey Bay could say anything else, she was already attacking the other dummies. In a flurry of kicks and punches, she sent many of them ruthlessly to the ground. The small meek girl clearly had a lot of rage inside of her, but also... She had the strong desire to do well. This made the Captain smile.

"You fight well when you're frustrated," The blue haired woman was telling her pupil, as several other crew members passed by. "And your speech problem improves then too. You just have to learn how to channel that rage into something more useful, to be able to direct it more efficiently."

"That m-makes sense." She agreed, pausing for a moment to catch her breath.

The other crew members walked on past, after regarding the newcomer with mild curiosity for a moment... Shiori didn't like it when she was watched during something like this, and they seemed to know it. It wasn't until a few more minutes had passed that she realized she'd probably been glaring at them. No wonder they'd moved on so quickly...

"You've done well, very good my dear!" The Captain ushered her over to a new side of the deck, where a rubber mat had been placed down. "We should move on now. Next is a trust exercise... But first, there's something I want to show you."

Her heels clunked across the wooden floor. She didn't want to frighten the girl too much, but she figured that a good scare was in order. Shiori followed her around the corner and to a small door embedded in the deck. There was a flight of wooden stairs and then they were in what looked like some kind of cellar. It was dark and very hard to see.

After her eyes adjusted for a few minutes, she began to see that there were faces everywhere. It wasn't until Whitey Bay plucked a lantern from the wall and lit it, that she was able to see the terror that truly lied beneath the deck of their ship. The albino girl gasped, taking a staggering step backward. She bumped into something. Whirling around, Shiori let out a stifled shriek. There were hundreds of people, all of them encased in solid ice! They were immobile, and some even had horrified expressions on their faces... They'd been frozen!

Although she was trying to remain calm, it was very difficult. "Who _are_ all of these people?!"

"Hey! You didn't stutter that time!" Bay called out in a singsong voice, mocking her. "You see? You're getting better already!" She finished off with a sadistic laugh.

"No, s-seriously... Who are they?"

"Did you think being a Pirate would be all fun and games, dear? It's not. _These,_ " She gestured with a swoop of her well-manicured hand. "Are all of the prisoners that I've taken, over the years... All of those who dared to cross swords with me."

"That's h-horrifying!" The Valkyrie gasped, her jaw dropping in abject terror. She couldn't believe that such a nice woman had done all of this. "There are so m-many of them..."

"You haven't seen anything yet... This isn't even the horrifying part. The really bad part is... Sometimes we take no prisoners at all." She winked, a single beady blue eye vanishing, then reappearing once more.

Shiori took a moment to absorb this new information. She'd known there would be difficulties on her journey, but this was unexpected. Whitey Bay seemed like such a kindhearted person! Any previous illusions she'd had about her had just been shattered.

"Why d-did you b-bring me here?"

Bay saw that she was starting to worry now. _'Heh. Good!'_

"To show you what we do with our enemies..." She circled around to another area where there were more hapless victims, each of them frozen solid. "The poor souls trapped in this section are Devil Fruit users. I know a special trick for dealing with them... Can you guess what it is?"

Shiori shook her head no, unable to speak.

The Captain leaned in close and whispered... "We use ice made from sea water."

The girl stumbled her way through the dark, following her teacher, who had turned away, blindly. Mauve eyes widened in shock at this new tidbit of information. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. This whole time, she'd been so close to potentially being killed at any moment, and she hadn't even known... It made her wonder just what these people were planning. Were they going to hurt her? Would she end up trapped like this too? She had so many questions, but none that she would dare to ask.

"I d-don't know what I'd e-even do if that happened to m-me! That's an a-awful way to be st-stuck!" She fidgeted with her hair, which was already starting to grow longer since they'd departed from Goa Kingdom. Shiori was beside herself with worry. "It must be so t-terribly painful..."

It really was a horrible torture. Sea water was the only thing that could stop a Devil Fruit user in their tracks. It was also very painful for the person afflicted. She'd learned that firsthand, the hard way. And it had since been confirmed plenty of times. It gave her a sick feeling that nestled in the pit of her stomach just thinking about it. She'd heard tales circulating about some people using sea prism stone, namely the Navy, but those were probably only rumors. Either way, the fact that people were even capable of such cruelty continued to astound her.

"I could probably thaw them out at any time," Her mentor was quick to inform her. "But I've never done so. And there may still be some permanent damage, depending... I know it's horrible but I've brought you here to explain one thing to you. Above all else, you _must_ be cold and ruthless toward your enemies, at _all_ costs!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Shiori thought she sort of knew what she was getting at, but she wanted to be sure.

Her voice suddenly darkened. She leaned in close, cornering the frightened girl once more below deck. "I mean that I only noticed one mistake during your fight with that mossy-headed little freak..."

She knew that her Captain was referring to the fight she'd had with Monet that day on the beach. The day they'd first met... She felt that she'd done pretty well. At least she'd been able to hold her own. But what did the Captain mean? She'd made _tons_ of mistakes during that fight!

"And what was that?"

"The fact that you didn't finish her off," Whitey Bay's trademark smirk was now apparent. "When you should have shown no mercy, killing her instead."

" _K-killing her?!_ Why on earth w-would I d-do that? She used to be a f-friend, she-"

"Trust me... It's much better to cut your problems off at the head. I once learned that the hard way... It's perhaps my greatest secret. But if I'm going to teach you properly, there should be no secrets between us."

To her surprise, the Captain reached down to unbutton her own blouse. She undid all of the buttons in the front, and then reached up to unzip the back. Shiori was mortified! She hadn't expected this to turn into something weird... It was making her feel terribly awkward. She covered her face, and tried to avert her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to l-look, I-"

"No, I want you to see. You _need_ to see this." Whitey Bay's once vibrant voice had gone down in pitch, and she now seemed lackluster... There was a distant sadness there somehow.

The hapless girl could only watch in horror as she turned around and dropped the royal purple cloak from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. There was an enormous gash that ran all the way across her back. Covered entirely in scar tissue, it ran diagonally between her shoulder blades. It was an intimidating deformity. It didn't even look like it would have been possible to survive something like that...

Shiori stayed silent. Her jaw dropped, and all she could do was stare at Whitey Bay's nauseating, shameful secret. Only she and the petrified victims of the Captain's terrifying power bore witness to it.

"H-how..." One hand covered her face, unable to look away, even as she struggled to find the words. "How did that h-happen...?"

"I got this during a grand battle with my arch nemesis," Blue eyes peered over one shoulder, studying the girl's reaction carefully. "He got the better of me. I nearly died."

"What's an a-arch nemesis?"

"Oh, you'll know them when you meet them... They'll make everything within you just bubble over with pure fury. All you will feel is unadulterated, blinding, unstoppable seething rage! They'll bring out everything that is dark within you. It will feel awful in every way. They're the worst kind of enemy you could ever have."

"I see... D-did they do this t-to you?"

"Yes," She admitted, here where no one else was watching, in this dark place where she was safe from the scrutiny of the rest of her crew. "I made a nearly fatal mistake... I turned my back on him, showing him mercy instead of killing him off like I should've. He was not so merciful, and continued to fight me, slicing open my back; giving me... _This._ I almost bled to death and my enemy, my nemesis, got away. Truth be told, I'm still looking for them..."

"Who were they?" Shiori's interest was now piqued, and there was no going back. "How did they m-manage to do an awful thing like this?"

"I cannot reveal that, I'm sorry. It's beside the point. Anyway," She cleared her throat, putting back together her dignity and gathering her discarded cloak from the floor. "Had a good enough peek?" The Captain wore a wry smile.

 _'Is she flirting with me or...'_ Shiori still stared in wonder, her mouth agape. _'Is it just my imagination? Then again, she probably takes that kind of attitude with everyone.'_

As a sheltered child who had been through a lot, she sometimes found it very hard to read people... So she was always trying to pick them apart, overanalyzing them. She really didn't know what to make of this latest revelation, or why she'd chosen to tell her all of this. All she could do was watch as her newfound mentor replaced her cloak and rebuttoned the front of her short pinstriped dress.

She could tell Whitey Bay was ashamed of this, and had probably kept it hidden from most of her crew. The only other witnesses to this terrible secret were the stone cold eyes of her victims, forever unmoving... But she'd managed to make a very good point with all of this, and the lesson was not lost on Shiori.

"We should go back outside now," The Captain instructed her, becoming more serious. "You have more training to do."

Shiori led her up the stairs, barely remembering the way through the narrow corridors, and they closed the trap door that led down into the mysterious cellar. She never would have imagined this ship held such secrets beneath it's creaky wooden deck.

"Stand right here, okay?" Bay squared her shoulders, holding her steady to offset the waves' turbulence.

Shiori nodded, showing her willingness to do anything that was asked of her by her Captain. She may not know much about being a Pirate, but she did know to listen to whoever was in charge. It had been a common theme at the Monastery where she was raised, and it was no different now. She stayed on the rubber mat like she'd been told. Her eyes darted around, questioning everything. She was definitely on her toes after what had just transpired.

"Now I want you to stay there, and trust me, no matter what happens. Alright?"

"I-I understand..." She stammered, nervous.

"I can tell that you don't trust people fully. Someone in your past has hurt you deeply... But in order to be my student, you will have to trust me, fully and completely."

"Y-yes Bay-sama..."

Truthfully, she was right. She had been hurt in the past. Many times. But during her travels, she'd come to realize that nearly everyone had. There was hardly anyone that she'd met that she could honestly say hadn't experienced some kind of horrible tragedy in their life. There were no saints in this world who were not also sinners... No truly unmarred souls. No purity left.

"Okay. Here we go." The Captain placed a silver mirror on the ground next to her, then she began a series of complicated hand gestures. "I need you to remain perfectly still, while I create a sculpture around you. Don't worry, there will be plenty of air. You won't be able to get out until I let you out, however... Unless you can think of something else to do? Above all else, just don't panic."

Shiori nodded. _'I can do this!'_ She told herself.

She waited, holding her breath in anticipation of what was to come. Soon enough, spirals of ice rose from the mirror, coiling around to encircle her. She couldn't get away, but she didn't try to. She hadn't been instructed to fight back, only to wait and hold still. That didn't seem to be too much of a challenge. It was a mental test, not a physical one, so this seemed a bit unconventional. When she thought about training, she'd always imagined having to brutally fight her way through all of it. She was a little relieved to see that was not the case, but it also unnerved her.

Soon the ice had completely encased her and there was no way out. It didn't shrink around her, and wasn't touching her body at all. It was just like being sealed in a very small room. Shiori craned her neck to be able to better see the inside of the sculpture. It was sort of dome-shaped, but it appeared to be in the shape of something very distinct. She could tell it was something with feathers, although the details were hard to make out, since the ice was several inches thick in most places.

Shiori was having a much harder time with this than she'd originally expected. Now that she was sealed in, all she had left to do was think... It was cold but it wasn't dark, since the sun was still out. It wasn't doing anything at all to melt the ice, however.

She understood why this was meant to be an exercise in trust. In order to keep herself from panicking, she must trust her Captain not to let her freeze. Even a snow Devil Fruit user could still freeze to death under certain conditions, if she weren't careful. She also had to trust her enough to know that she would eventually release her from this icy prison. That was a task in and of itself, after seeing what she'd witnessed below deck earlier...

Outside, Whitey Bay was smiling as her pupil slowly figured it out... She'd fashioned the ice crystals into the shape of a large and graceful swan. It was ironic, since Shiori reminded her of a story she'd read once, about an ugly duckling. She intended to make her wait for a while, so she just left her there and walked away.

"You think she's ready for this?" Chouko asked her, in passing. She'd been secretly watching as her friend's first day of training wore on.

"She'll figure it out." 

* * *

It had taken her several hours of being encased in solid ice to learn that she couldn't always rely on her comrades to get her out of difficult situations. Sometimes the only person she could really depend on was herself.

Whitey Bay had not come back to help her. None of the crew members had bothered to come to her aide either, not even Chouko. Shiori was starting to get really cold. She was shivering, and she soon discovered that the ice shield was so close to her body that she could not even sit down or wrap herself up to keep warm. The temperatures continued to plummet as the massive Icebreaker neared a sea full of glaciers.

Knowing there wasn't much time, Shiori knew she would have to come up with a plan of some sort. She couldn't very well just stay there and freeze... Even if the Captain had said to. It was very cold, but at least she hadn't used seawater for this. That would just make things much more uncomfortable. At least she didn't have to deal with being seasick on top of it.

"Anyone out there?" She called, but got no response. "Hey! Are you j-just gonna leave me here? Huh?!"

No one answered. She knew they'd left her alone. The only thing the imprisoned girl could do was try to figure this out.

She had already noticed that there were tiny holes along the rubber mat, that were directing oxygen into the inside of the sculpture. That was a huge relief. She was sure she would have already passed out by now, if it weren't for that. Then there would be nothing left to do but lie there and freeze.

Taking a deep breath, Shiori struggled not to panic. Keeping her wits about her was important. If it was only made of ice, there had to be a way out. She'd already tried hitting the strange sculpture from the inside. It didn't work... She would have to think of something else. Making it snow wouldn't help either, since that would only help make the ice that much denser. She knew she could turn her own body into snow as well, but she didn't know how she could use that to her advantage.

 _'Think, Shiori! There has to be a way...'_

Suddenly, her head snapped up. Her scarlet eyes alert, she scanned the sides of her temporary tomb to see if there were any cracks or breaks in the ice. She found none, but she had to try anyway... Giving her new plan a shot, Shiori let her limbs transcend into beautiful, fine crystalline powder. It wasn't enough, so she let herself go completely...

She'd never actually transformed her entire body like this before. It was a foreign feeling, but she actually kind of liked it. She hadn't been certain she could pull it off until now. But there was no other choice. Her mentor had backed her into a corner, forcing her to draw out her true inner strength. It must have been Whitey Bay's plan all along. Shaking with the effort of her first transformation, her small body faded into the sparkling white dust effortlessly.

Luckily, there was enough there to create an adequate amount of snow. She felt herself reaching out, going everywhere at once and dispersing... The swan was filled to the brim, and it was difficult to manage staying in this form. The mass of snow seemed to be in the shape of an egg, ironically enough.

It still wasn't enough to break the shell, however. To get out, she knew she would have to concentrate her energy enough to move the snow around. She found that it was almost as effortless as moving her fingers and toes... It was enough to give her the edge she needed. She couldn't really see herself, but she could sense her body's scattered mass along with all of her surroundings. She didn't like being contained.

Shiori gave one mighty shove against the wall of ice, and the sculpture cracked open. Fragments of ice scattered everywhere, the shards partially penetrating the rubber mat. At first she thought it was there for her own protection, but now she supposed it was also there to help protect the deck from damage. The pile of snow fell from the sculpture, emerging like sand from an hourglass...

She felt her essence slowly coming back to herself, no longer needing to maintain her frigid form. And just like that, Shiori was whole again. It was like magic...

She was a little disappointed that it had taken her so long to figure out how to escape from her mentor's trap, but Shiori wasn't discouraged. To the contrary, she was excited! It had only been a few days and she'd already learned a lot just from the short time she'd spent training with Whitey Bay. Once the shell broke open, she realized that it was actually night time already.

 _'No wonder it was so cold...'_ She thought.

"So the duckling finally hatched! I was wondering what was taking you so long," Chouko's familiar voice caught her off guard, as she walked up behind her. "Thought maybe you were a goner already! Haha!"

"No w-way!" Shiori protested. "I would never go d-down that easy..."

"I see that. Well you've come a long way and done us all proud. I've had the cooks save you some dinner. You should come with me to the mess deck and eat. You've been in there all day, so you're probably starving."

"Eh, I could eat..." The Valkyrie shrugged. She still wore a smile, showing that she was immensely proud of her latest accomplishment. "B-but where's Bay-sama?"

"She said to keep an eye on you until you completed your task. She's probably already drunk or asleep by now... Or both."

Chouko noticed that her friend was stuttering a lot less than was normal, but she chose not to comment on it. Some things were probably best left unsaid. She just walked with her toward the galley, guiding her through the large maze-like ship. She remembered how tough it had been trying to find her way through it back when she was new and they'd first gotten this vessel. Her anklet chimed as she walked.

She watched while Shiori ate her dinner. All the while, the moth girl made do with some drinks. She'd chosen a glass of straight vodka tonight, since she'd gotten a late start. She noticed that the newcomer decided to go with lemonade again. It wasn't like she drank every night, but she found that sometimes it helped to pass the time. Some people could even go mad from spending so much time out at sea...

"So congrats!" Chouko toasted to her once she'd finished her meal, their glasses lightly clinking against each other, despite the differing natures of what they contained. "Bay-sama said she's gonna teach you about swordplay tomorrow!"

"S-swords? Really?" It was as if her eyes lit up with pure mischief right then...

"Yeah, it'll be great! Wanna sip to celebrate?" She winked, offering her a sip of her vodka.

"I don't know... I'm pretty tired. Need to get to bed quickly."

"Don't tell me you're going already!" A familiar voice called out from the far side of the room. It was the white haired guy who had introduced himself as Sam. She'd seen him around here and there, but he always seemed busy. "Without even so much as a drink? It's not going to hurt you any."

She felt his striking eyes glaring at her, almost accusingly. Shiori knew she'd sworn never to partake of alcohol or anything like that. But sometimes she felt like if she did, then maybe everyone would finally leave her alone about it.

"Leave her alone, Sam-san..." Chouko waved a dismissive hand at him, taking another sip of her own drink. "I was only offering her a friendly little sip. It's not nice to pressure her like that."

"What are you, a prude or somethin'?" He leaned in close to the small shy girl, who turned away. "Or maybe you're just a scared little girl. _Pathetic._ Don't make me laugh..."

"I... I j-just..."

Shiori couldn't come up with anything. Her mind was drawing a blank. There really was no good comeback for something like that. She knew he was probably only doing this because she was kind of rude to him before.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Chouko rolled her deep brown eyes, putting down her glass for the help to pick up, not caring that it was still half full. She'd already drank a fair amount tonight. The crew members who were assigned kitchen duty would always take care of it. "Don't pay attention to him. He's always like this when he's drunk. Let's go Shiori-chan..."

Taking her friend's hand, she began to lead her toward the exit. She'd practically dragged her halfway across the room before she could even blink.

" _St-stop it!_ " The little albino smacked her hand away, causing her friend to jerk back in shock. "Don't make my decisions for me!"

It was like everything completely stopped for a moment. She spun on her heel, and before anyone could stop her, she grabbed the remnants of her friend's drink and downed it all in one shot. It burned terribly going down, and tasted like the most horrible bile she'd ever experienced... Being straight vodka, it was really strong. The sour look on her face was testament enough to that fact, not to even mention the way one hand immediately flew to her burning throat. But she drank all of it.

Then she began scolding the one who'd made her do such a horrible thing.

" _There!_ " She shouted in her bewildered crew mate's face. "I broke the sacred vows that I once made as a Nun! I've given up everything that was ever dear to me! Are you h-happy now?! Are you satisfied?!"

Sam didn't say anything. He left his own empty mug on the table, turning to leave. He stared at her silently, taking one last glance over his shoulder. Shiori could have sworn that she'd seen a smile there, at the last minute.

Chouko was genuinely surprised at her outburst, as well as her brash actions. She could have tried to stop her, but she'd already done it before there was time. And in doing so, Shiori was also taking a stand for herself. It seemed almost like she was starting to crack under all the pressure. It made her wonder if bringing her along with them really was a good idea...

She frowned... Her friend was beginning to change. 

* * *

Ever since her slight slip-up that evening, Shiori had made sure to avoid alcohol at all costs. Although Chouko had stayed with her in her room that night to make sure she was alright, it hadn't been a pleasant experience. Even the small amount that she'd ingested had been enough to make her feel strange for days. Her body wasn't used to it. Or it may have been that her moral opposition to it was just that strong, but she also didn't see the point in drinking something that was essentially poison. There was no reason to do so.

She didn't get what was so appealing about it. It tasted awful and felt horrible.

When the Captain had gotten word of what happened, she'd had a good long laugh about it, at Shiori's expense. Then when she saw the state she was in, she'd excused her new pupil from her training until she felt better. She wasn't used to having crew members who couldn't handle their liquor.

Once she'd had a little time off to clear her head, Shiori had tackled the rest of her training head on. She was actually glad to feel the weather getting colder, as they approached the enormous glacier she'd been promised. After Whitey Bay's vivid descriptions, she really wanted to see it. Sometimes, the Captain sounded almost homesick when she spoke about it. It had taken several months, but they were getting closer to their destination all the time.

"You did really great today," Whitey Bay commended her. "I'm proud of you. I mean, we haven't even arrived to our destination yet, and you've already come so far..." She seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes then.

"Thank you, I try." She smiled.

It was in the early hours of evening when the dusk finally settled in and she could see that the sky was different out here... A shiny aura of swirling green and blue lights filled the sky. It was like every shade of cyan and turquoise all at once, and even had a little bit of pink mixed in. It flickered and shimmered in the distance. It worried her. The albino girl tilted her head back, staring up at the spectacle in wonder.

"Oh m-my... What is that?"

Her mentor looked to where she was pointing. "Ah, I see that you aren't familiar with this phenomenon. These lights are known as 'Aurora Borealis'. It's something you'll see a lot at night, and they'll get brighter the closer we get to the arctic. Don't worry, it's harmless, although it's pretty to look at."

"Wow..." Shiori was speechless. Her breath was taken away... "I don't think I've e-ever seen anything so beautiful in all my life..."

The Captain was just looking at her, smiling happily. She was quite pleased with how her pupil was coming along with her training. The girl excelled at speed, and she was decent with combat too. The only thing she'd been lacking in was using her Devil Fruit abilities, but she'd been making lots of progress with that since she'd been here.

"I've seen them for as long as I can remember," She admitted, removed her tri-cornered Captain's hat. "When I was a small child, they were always there. I would stare up at them in wonder, until one day my friend told me about them."

"What are they though? I mean... What are they _really?_ "

"Well, it's complicated. They're caused by the magnetism in the Earth's atmosphere. When rays of light from the sun hit it, they cause electrons in the atoms to move to a higher energy state. When the electrons drop back down, they release light particles. And that's what creates the beautiful aurora. But to me... They're a sign that I'm almost home."

Whitey Bay had that faraway, dreamy look in her eyes again. It made Shiori smile. She didn't argue or question it, content to simply accept the answer she'd been given.

When she didn't respond, her Captain placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You've done well for today, Shiori-chan. I have high hopes for you in the future. We can start with your sword training tomorrow."

"I'm n-not sure if I can manage to use a sword... I'm clumsy, r-remember?"

"Don't start that again," Ever vigilant, she chastised her pupil for her stuttering, along with her low self-esteem. "You'll be awesome! And I will have you know that I intend to make you into a master swordswoman, clumsy or not!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at Shiori.

"Well... All I can say is... I'll t-try my best."

"The first thing we'll do is add a little weight training to your regimen. You'll have to be able to lift a sword, after all..." Bay paused, regarding her pupil thoughtfully. "Yes, I think you'll be able to pick it up fast enough. And eventually we'll move on to more complex things, like summoning snow from the sky and slicing it in half with your blade, for target practice. I know lots of tricks to help you improve."

"There's just one problem with that," Shiori sighed, moving her hair out of her face. It clung to her cheek, since she was still sweaty from practicing all day. "I don't own a sword."

"That's okay! I've got plenty I can lend you until you get one of your own. I'll even help find one for you. Consider it a gift."

"But you've done so much for me already..." She protested.

"Stop it. I'll have none of that kind of talk on my ship!" The Ice Witch hissed. "We've already been through this. There will be plenty of time for you to repay your debt to me. And having such a capable person on the crew won't be a bad thing either."

"Alright... I'll humbly accept your kindness." She bowed. "Thank you, Bay-sama."

"Don't." She pulled the girl up, as soon as she started to go down on one knee before her. "Don't ever bow to _anyone!_ Not even me."

"What? B-but why?"

"I know it's supposed to be a sign of respect, but... You're a Pirate now. So act like one."

There was great truth behind her words. Shiori took a moment to reflect on that... She knew Pirates were supposed to be mean, but did that mean she would have to be rude too? To her, they were two separate things. She knew she would have to toughen up, but she wasn't ready to let go of herself completely, in the process.

"I'll work on that."

"Good," Whitey Bay seemed pleased, offering her a pleasant smile. "You should get some rest. We still have lots to do."

Shiori nodded, taking her leave. "See you tomorrow, Bay-sama."

Exhausted, she headed downstairs to her room. She had some light snacks stored away in the compartment under her bed, and she would eat some of them tonight instead of bothering to get a warm meal. She was too tired to even bother with it, and there was no time.

Taking out a granola bar, she munched on it while she laid out a pattern on her bed. It might be getting late, but there was no reason she couldn't still make use of the time that she had left. Most of her shipmates would be on the mess deck enjoying their dinner, but Shiori had more important things to do. She didn't even want to pal around with Chouko tonight. She was grateful for everything, but there were other things on her mind.

"Now let's see..." She muttered to herself, under her breath. "H-how did Ruhi-chan do it before...? I remember she used to... Hmm..." Her murmurings trailed off.

Without even giving herself any time to rest from her training, the girl was already hard at work, adjusting the paper pattern to a size that should fit her over time. She had a lot of things she intended to make, but this one was different. This particular garment was going to be very special to her, and she didn't want to make any mistakes. She also wanted to size it so that she could wear it now, but also wear it later when she grew more. She needed to be able to keep it for a long time. It had to be just right!

Unconsciously, she'd begun whistling some made up tune to herself while she worked. The pattern was nearly adjusted to her measurements. All she had to do was pin it and start cutting the fabric.

She placed the remnants of her old torn blanket onto the bed, laying the finished pattern out on top. It was a struggle to arrange it in such a way that the tear wouldn't affect the finished piece. Turning it every which way and adjusting it, she finally began to figure it out. After she'd laid it all out, she started pinning everything into place.

The next morning, they found her lightly snoozing with her back to the wall and a great big half-finished bluish gray sweater in her arms... 

* * *

**A/N: I really appreciate all of the feedback I've gotten for this darling little ficcy... Personally, I love this chapter for so many reasons! The revelation of Whitey Bay's secret, Shiori finally starting to make her sweater, her little outburst and her first time drinking, so many things happening! I don't want to bore you with too many details of her training... So I'll leave it kind of vague for now. Also, just a note, I made up all of Whitey Bay's backstory for this fic. I had to, because so little information is given about her character in the series. So I did the best I could with it. Now who's ready for Shiori to finally grow up? ;D Hehe...**

 **-Kaline**


	18. Awakening

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Awakening**

Shiori was busy swabbing the deck early one morning... It was something they all had to do when it was their turn, no matter what position on the ship one happened to hold. The only one who was immune to this was the Captain herself. Not because she refused, but because her crew were loyal without question, and they refused to allow her to engage in such menial tasks.

The young albino girl didn't mind at all. She hummed a playful tune under her breath, as she continued to swab the deck. The long sleeves of her pale blue sweater covered most of her hands, as she maneuvered the mop back and forth, careful not to let it catch on the floor boards. She was thinking about the last couple of years that she'd spent at sea with such a wonderful crew... What a shame it would be coming to an end soon. Her training under the infamous Whitey Bay was nearly complete.

 _'I'm going to miss everyone so much, once it's time...'_ She took a moment to reflect, pausing to lean on the mop she held.

They'd been at sea for so long, sailing around an enormous glacier that was at the center of the southern pole... The crew had taken many trips out onto the chunk of solid ice and snow. She'd also gone out there a lot for her training. Her life here had been difficult at times, but it had also been very peaceful.

Something off to her right caught Shiori's attention. It looked like a ship on the horizon! When she squinted in that direction, she spotted what looked to be several ships, each of them a black dot against the cool blue of the sea... No one else seemed to see it. The Aurora Borealis twinkled brightly in the distance, but even it was not capable of a distortion of this magnitude. Then, a call was heard from the crow's nest over head.

"Captain!" Chouko called down from her perch, setting down a spyglass and placing it to one side of the small basket. "There's an entire fleet off the port bow! I can't see any flags yet, they're still too far off."

Whitey Bay stepped forward, looking to where she'd pointed and seeing that there were indeed ships there. Lots of them. "Chouko-san! Go and scout for us!"

"Aye-aye!" With a salute, she was off, taking flight.

Shiori stopped what she was doing, noticing the worried looks that were being exchanged among the rest of the crew. She watched as her friend used her beautiful wings to fly over the vast oceans, all the way to where the fleet was spotted. She tried to do this without being noticed, blending in with a flock of snowbirds that were flying overhead. The moth girl then turned back without getting too close, flying swiftly back to the ship as soon as she noticed what the other crew was up to.

"Bay-sama!" She called to Whitey Bay, once she was close. "It's a whole fleet! Looks like they're flying Ahab's jolly roger! There are so many of them!"

"Shiori-chan," The Ice Witch placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She patted her on the back. "It looks like you're about to take part in your first grand battle. Haha, I hope you're ready! I want you to stay here with me. As for the rest of you, what are you waiting around for?! Ready the cannons! Man your stations! _Hurry!_ "

There was a flurry of movement, as everyone scrambled to do as they had been told. Shiori wasn't sure what she wanted with her, but she hastily abandoned her post, tossing the mop and bucket aside. She rushed over to her Captain, her short black skirt billowing in the unsettling breeze that blew in. It was at times like these when she especially loved her homemade sweater. She was thankful for the warmth it provided. And every now and then, she could have sworn that she caught the scent of-

"I need you to pay close attention," Whitey Bay was saying, looking dreadfully serious in the direction the fleet was coming from. "Do you remember when I showed you this?"

She gestured to her back with one thumb. It was easy to figure out that she was referring to the large scar that her pupil knew was there, permanently marring her once-perfect skin. It was something she didn't show to everyone.

Shiori began to fidget with her hair nervously. It had grown much longer during the course of her stay here. Now it reached all the way past her shoulders. She still preferred to wear it down and straight, like it was now. It made it easier for her to reach it when she needed to feel comforted and wanted something to fidget with. While her stuttering problem had somewhat corrected itself over time, her other nervous habits had grown to compensate for it. And although she had matured a lot, she was still just as shy as ever.

"Yes, I remember..." She waited to see what her Captain would do.

"The truth is... I got it from a man known as Captain Ahab. It looks like this is one of his fleets. And if he's among them, then there's only _one thing_ he could be here for..."

"And what is that, Bay-sama?"

"To finish the job."

Shiori flinched at her words. She knew her mentor was not lying. In her entire two years here, Whitey Bay had never once lied to her about anything. If this man truly intended to kill her Captain, then there was only one thing she could do...

"I understand," Her eyes scanned the horizon, filled with determination. "I will protect you with my life."

Before she could figure out what to do, her mentor stopped her. "I know this is a lot to ask... But I need someone who can go out to meet them and find out exactly what they want. Try to get them to leave without incident, if you can... You can withstand these temperatures better than anyone else on our crew."

Shiori was silent. She knew this was serious... In all her time here, her Captain hadn't asked much of her. She'd continued to train and grow stronger. Now it was time to test her mettle and see what she was really made of.

She nodded, and without a word, she jumped over the edge of the railing that surrounded the exterior of the Icebreaker. The young Valkyrie paused, just before she leapt to a giant glacier, darting across the open snow toward the other ship. The black leather of her boots crushed the ice beneath them, leaving light tracks as they gripped onto the glacier's slippery mirrored surface.

She could already see the other fleet drawing closer... They barely noticed the girl that was walking at a brisk pace, alone in the snow. Several of the crew members seemed puzzled as to why she was there. The first ship stopped, waiting to see what she wanted. They were drawing near to the glacier, but not so close that they would hit it. They stared at her for several minutes.

"So they're sending us a sacrifice already, eh?! Hahah!" An older man with a big scruffy black beard walked out onto the ship's bow, laughing heartily.

He seemed to be the one in charge. His crew mates all stood around him, joining in the laughter. Even while laughing, they all looked really intimidating. These were big and muscular men that appeared to have a variety of skills. She really didn't want to fight these people... She was certain they would make formidable opponents.

"Actually," Shiori was quick to correct him. At this point, she was still trying to be polite. "My Captain asked me to come out here to see what you wanted... As well as to inform you that this is a territory protected by Whitey Bay and all of her crew."

"..." The man didn't respond to her at first, he just stared her down.

"Why are you in our waters?"

Normally she would have been shaking in those little boots of hers, but this was her chance to prove that she had what it takes to be a real Pirate. If she were going to back down from confrontation so easily, there would have been no point to any of this at all. She was determined that the last two years wouldn't have been for nothing. She'd learned a lot and under her Captain's careful guidance, she had also grown as a person.

"And who are you to ask such a thing?" He challenged her, suddenly becoming very serious. His pudgy fingers rested along the hilt of his sword. "Why can't she face us herself? Is her belly yellow too?"

"Ahh, well... She sent me to see what you w-wanted."

The other Pirates began to laugh at her again. She sighed to herself, silently cursing herself for stuttering. Now she saw why it had posed such a problem to her mentor. It was obvious that they weren't taking her the least bit seriously...

"I'm here to speak with your Captain, not one of her little mosquitos. We have an urgent message for her. You'd better get out of here girl, before you get hurt!" He waved her away, indicating that she should give up and go back to her own ship.

Shiori stood there, as stubborn as ever. _'I'll be damned if I'm backing down... I can't really let them get close to our ship... Can I?'_

"Alright," She cleared her throat, knowing that her best bet was probably to play along for now. "A select few of you can come with me to speak with her. No more than ten people. Drop your anchor here. You can follow me across the ice. _If_ you can keep up, you can meet with Whitey Bay."

It seemed like the only way to negotiate with them. She was sure Whitey Bay didn't want all these ships entering their waters or especially getting close to her own ship. And this way, it would be much easier to ensure their own safety if they outnumbered the other crew. If these trespassers really just wanted to talk, it shouldn't be an issue.

He seemed to consider her offer for a moment, scratching at his beard. He motioned for the people standing closest to him to accompany them.

"Drop anchor!" He called out to the rest of his crew. "And stop laughing! We'll do as she's asked. We really aren't looking for a fight today." He explained to Shiori, as he clambered over the railing clumsily.

Shiori wasn't going to wait around for them. She'd already started walking away. She noticed the men were scrambling after her, and already struggling to keep up. Her fists balled at her sides as she led the way. She was nervous being around this many Pirates, and this crew was no joke. They seemed pretty fierce. She was actually surprised that they were cooperating thus far...

The fearsome intruders followed her across the ice. They stumbled a lot and sometimes one would fall and the others would help them up. By the time they'd reached her ship, they were all marveling at how Shiori was able to walk over the giant glacier with so few problems. She just smirked. It was funny that they still hadn't figured out her boots had non-slip soles.

They boarded The Icebreaker, to the shock of her own crew. Shiori didn't bother explaining to them, there wasn't time for that. She just wanted to get them out of here as quickly as possible.

"We need to see Whitey Bay. It's urgent." Was all she said.

The others hesitated, before eventually obeying her and going to get the Captain. The rest of the crew definitely didn't trust these guys at all. They were quick to surround them, with their weapons drawn and at the ready.

The newcomers waited in silence for Whitey Bay to show up. When she did, she sauntered over to them in a diva-like fashion...

"What is it you want?" Her deep blue eyes glared daggers at them. She was determined not to turn her back on them. Even though this man was not Captain Ahab, she knew that any of Ahab's crew couldn't be trusted. "And make it quick!"

"We have an urgent message for you, Miss Whitey..." The man sneered, showing her even more disrespect than he'd originally shown to Shiori, if that were even possible. "Here. This is from Ahab, just for you."

"Whatever it is, I don't want it!" She snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"Just take it and quit bitching," He smiled then, but it was a creepy smile. His beady black eyes narrowed. Not sincere at all... "It's a 'peace' offering."

Just to appease these people who had come all this way, Whitey Bay snatched the small piece of paper from his dirty hands. She rolled her eyes, already sensing that this was some kind of trick. She didn't like that they'd been allowed on her ship, but she also understood why Shiori had done that. It was better than having to face the entire fleet head on.

"Happy now? You can go."

"Aren't you at least gonna open it?" The bearded man, the apparent Captain of their small fleet, seemed to relax a bit. "I was told to make sure you did. Go on, then."

Shiori drew her sword, sensing an impending fight. She was using one that her Captain had given her during her training until she could get one of her own.

It was a tense moment, as the Captain opened what she assumed was a letter. But she noticed that it was printed... Did he type this out, or was it something more? Agile fingers worked to smooth out the creases until it was unfolded. Her eyes widened in horror. There was a single marking on the page, but she seemed to know exactly what it meant.

"Is this some sort of _joke?!_ " She turned in their direction, snarling and seething with rage. It was clear that she was insulted by whatever was written there.

The page fluttered to the ground, and Shiori immediately noticed that it had a big black dot drawn onto it. The spot was etched over the words of a Bible passage. While it wasn't her religion, she had learned a lot about the different beliefs of the world while studying at the Monastery before it had burned down, taking all of that knowledge with it. She was aware that defacing a religious text was not good, by any means, but... She really didn't know what this meant.

"I don't understa-"

It all happened so fast... Before the page even touched the deck, the newcomers were going after their crew. They went right for Whitey Bay, trying to take her out. Shiori didn't have to fully understand the meaning behind the strange note to understand that they were now under attack. And that it was happening...

 _'Because of me...'_

Her mauve rose eyes widened in shock, as she helped to fend off the attacks and protect her Captain. She would never allow them to cause her to break her promise, even if indirectly. Swords clashed together, the chill air filled with the loud metallic clangs of battle. Several of their small group were pushed overboard. The men tried to swim away, but they didn't have much time before they would succumb to hypothermia... The other ships from their fleet were already on their way, however.

Suddenly there was a large burst of air raking across their skin, causing all of them to shiver. A blonde girl who enormous bright yellow wings swooped down. She used them to shield her Captain, in a vivid display of eerie blue eye-like patterns, relying on the others to hold back the intruders.

Shiori was careful to avoid the edge of the ship. If she fell overboard, that would be it for her, not because of the frigid temperatures, but due to the fact that her Devil Fruit abilities would never allow her to survive being plunged into the sea.

"I'll get her to safety!" Chouko called out to her, still shielding Whitey Bay, even though she was doing her best to take out as many of the trespassers as she could. "You help fight them off! Get rid of these guys, and we'll try to leave before the rest of that fleet can catch up to us!"

Shiori nodded. "I'm on it! But what does this mean?" She gestured downward with a slight bow of her head. "They gave it to her from a man named Captain Ahab?"

The blonde hesitated for a moment, stricken with dread.

"What?" Her jaw dropped. "That's... A Pirate's death sentence! It's known as 'The Black Spot'. It's basically the worst threat you can get from another Captain. It's like they're swearing a vendetta against her life..."

"Oh." So that was why she'd reacted the way she did. "Go! Hurry and get out of here... I'll do the best I can!"

Chouko was already leaving, carrying their Captain to safety. She could more than handle her own, but this was a big fleet and they didn't know how many enemies they were about to face... The moth girl was lifting her off the ground, taking her above everyone's heads.

The other ships were already dangerously close by and everyone was struggling to get to their posts before they were properly invaded. This wasn't good!

"Weigh the anchor, hoist the sails, and let's get out of here!" Whitey Bay called, from her place high above the others.

Once she was in a safe spot, Chouko turned back to try to blow them away with her powerful wings. Her own crew was used to it, and their non-slip shoes really helped with that... Shiori knew better than to try to withstand her attacks and she'd already ducked behind some barrels to get out of the way. She knew they had to act fast, so she was gradually making her way to the front of the ship to help defend it.

A fury of winds assaulted the invading Pirates. They didn't see it coming, nor did they know how powerful it would be. Even their Captain was having a hard time standing up against it. Two more of his men lost their footing, screaming as they fell overboard. A few of the others seemed to have a sudden epiphany, and they used armament Haki to negate her efforts. This made them stronger and much too heavy to be pushed over, especially by a wind-based attack.

"If you think that's enough to stop this, you _really are_ pathetic, hahaha!" The bearded man taunted them, shaking his head.

"That was nothing!" Chouko called down to him, while flitting away from them. "Just wait until you have to face the full ferocity of our crew! You'll be sorry you ever messed with us, you piss poor bastards!" She said it all with a big grin, even the insults.

Shiori had never seen anything like it. They didn't even seem to have a comeback for that one. Or they were too busy fighting, either way... Having done all she could, the Moth Devil Fruit user flew back to her Captain, who was kicking ass. She agilely sliced up several new intruders that had just boarded from one of the other ships. They could see it was already too late for them to run away.

Chouko escorted Whitey Bay to the cellar, where they kept dozens of their enemies as prisoners, encased in solid ice. It was also where they kept any treasure they happened to find while out on their travels. Needless to say, it was a place worth protecting. She didn't bring many people down here, but Bay had made sure to show most of her crew the door to said cellar, at the very least...

Thinking fast, she took out a scroll and placed it against the door. She whipped it around, opening it and performing a sealing spell. The door was immediately encased in solid ice, too thick for anything to get through. It would likely stay that way for hours, or days if it was cold enough.

"I'll be safe down here," She told her first mate. "Good job Chouko-san. You take the side exit and I'll seal it off once you're outside. I need you to go help Shiori-san, this is her first real fight out here, and please make sure the rest of the crew is safe too."

"Right! I'm on it!"

With a quick salute to her Captain, she was gone. With a flurry of her yellow poncho, Chouko bolted out the side door and heard the familiar sound of ice crystals forming right behind her... She flew high up to try to find her friend. She was worried because even more ships from that fleet were arriving. The other Pirates were pouring onto their ship. She wasn't sure what they would do now. They were clearly outnumbered and the fight could go either way, at this point. When she finally spotted Shiori, she saw that they had cornered her near the rear of the ship.

She was using the swordplay skills she'd learned during her training. Her friend had to admire her graceful movements, even while under this much pressure... She was incredibly focused and didn't appear to be panicking. Little did she know, that was far from how Shiori felt on the inside.

The albino girl was doing okay with holding them back, until yet another ship full of fierce warriors pulled up right beside them. They were only a few feet away and didn't even need the help of planks to cross over. The Icebreaker was being overtaken by hoards of angry Pirates, all seeking blood.

So much was happening all at once... Several of them were trying to break down the door to the cellar where Whitey Bay was. They'd managed to make a battering ram out of one of the smaller masts. Even if they did manage to get in, which they most likely wouldn't, they were in for a real fight if she was cornered. The only reason she'd sealed herself inside was to conserve as much of her strength as possible... She was planning a really bold attack, but it would take a lot of energy to pull it off.

Chouko was starting to panic, even if her friend wasn't. She helped the rest of the crew on her way there, continuously using her powerful wings to knock their enemies overboard.

"Hang on Shiori, I'm coming!" She called to her.

Just before she could get to her, the ship ran aground against a huge chuck of ice! There was a loud grating sound as the steel hull scraped against it. This one was a challenge, even for Whitey Bay's Icebreaker. But it was doing it's job, and the ice did break apart. The enormous chunks were threatening to capsize the vessel. The rest of the crew was doing everything they could to ensure that didn't happen... They were in clear danger of losing this battle.

Yet another ship was drawing near as well, and they couldn't possibly afford to take on any more enemies. Shiori was running out of room and being driven off the back of the Icebreaker! She managed to sidestep a few well-aimed attacks, but more and more just kept coming at her. Some of them were even Devil Fruit users like her. Others were very skilled with their swords, some used a bow and arrows, and a few of them even used guns.

She did the only thing she could... Summing all of her courage and taking a deep breath, Shiori jumped off the edge of the ship for the second time that day. Several of them chased her, even as she went overboard. Luckily some of them fell through the newly-formed cracks in the ice, thanks to the ship itself.

One of the other Pirates had made it, however, and was closing in on her. He had a pistol in one hand. He found her, grinning like mad, as he pulled the trigger...

And nothing happened.

Shiori was faster, and she'd used her abilities to shift her body into snow at just the right moment. The man fired several more shots. Each of the bullets plowed through her, creating ripples in the soft powdery substance. They then scattered out in all directions. She was so glad she'd learned how to change quickly back and forth during her time training with Whitey Bay. Her mentor had taught her so much, and she was eternally grateful. She hadn't even known how to pick up a sword when she'd first arrived here, and now she was fending off enemy attacks like a pro.

Meanwhile, Chouko was fighting like crazy to get to where she was. It was really hard to just fly overhead now, due to all of the bullets and cannons being fired. She had to make sure to protect her wings, or she would be of no use to her comrades at all...

"Chouko-chan!" Shiori's normally timid voice called out to her, seeing her friend soaring through the skies. "Let's go!"

She was pointing toward the latest approaching ship. Chouko wondered what she was getting at... Did she intend to meet them halfway and intercept them before they could get to the Icebreaker? She followed her, keeping tabs on her from above, as the two brave Pirates rushed toward their enemies.

Shiori continued to race across the massive iceberg to their ship. Some of the invading crew had jumped onto it without hesitation... Others stayed behind, seemingly intent on trapping their ship once it came out the other side, since they weren't equipped to follow directly. Little did they know it would take a while to get all the way through it. The ice was randomly breaking apart in places too, due to the pressure the Icebreaker was putting on it. The lesser glaciers bobbed in the water dangerously.

"Be careful!" The blonde called down to her.

Cannons fired at them before they could even get close. Apparently the others had some way of communicating with the rest of Ahab's fleet, because they were aiming for Chouko more than Shiori. She was glad they were underestimating her, if anything, but they were probably aiming for her because a flying opponent was much more of a threat. She had an obvious advantage over them, however she was also an easier target.

Suddenly, there was an entire hoard of Pirates between the two of them. They poured onto the ice from their ship, giving proud battle cries as they did so. They appeared to be trying to separate them from each other.

"Get back!" One man, a tall guy with a broadsword, was the first to reach her. "Stay away from our ship!"

" _You_ stay away from _ours!_ "

Shiori shrieked, already crossing blades with him. She glanced at hers nervously... She really hoped the sword Whitey Bay had given her would hold out. She'd mentioned that it was pretty old...

"Heh. Never!" He was arrogant all the way, but he grimaced when she finally pinned him against the ice.

It wasn't long before he kicked her off of him and she had to subdue him with some snow she'd conjured up from the glacier. It didn't hurt him much, but it had the effect of temporarily blinding him while it was in his eyes, which helped her get away from him.

The young Valkyrie had had it with this whole fight... She was getting tired and so were her comrades. She could tell that even Chouko was becoming exhausted, from the way she was flying kind of oddly at times. She eventually had to land on the glacier in order to rest her wings. While she could easily fly for extended periods of time, sometimes for several days or even longer, she'd been over exerting herself to extremes lately trying to help get the crew in shape for any battles that might come up. The problem was, it had left her somewhat drained.

The approaching crew surrounded her, taking advantage of her weakened state. One of them grabbed her from behind, while another held a dagger to her throat.

"Tell us where your Captain is! We're here for her, not any of you!"

"I'll never tell," She said, not even flinching. If she died for her Captain, then so be it, but she would never put her in danger. "Besides, I... I don't even know where she is!"

"We know you're the one who helped her get away from the first ship that was there," He explained, taking no pity on her. The man also took a small transponder snail out of his pocket, before waving it around and putting it back. "All of our fleets communicate..."

Shiori was doing her best to fight through the crowd to get to her, but she wasn't even close yet. She hoped they weren't hurting her friend... All she could do was keep defending herself against this guy, he was on her heels every step of the way! It was like she was just barely able to dance around him. At one point she fell, scraping her knee on a sharp rock. Her teal stockings were already torn in various places since they'd already gotten a lot of use during her training. Luckily, she scrambled onto her feet before he could get to her.

Chouko managed to get away again, wriggling out of the other one's grip and soaring through the sky to freedom. When she saw this, Shiori could only sigh in relief.

 _'They're trying to scare us on purpose,'_ The Valkyrie told herself. _'But I'm not afraid... I'm_ not! _I won't let them get to my friends. I can save them all, I can-'_

Meanwhile, there were others who were on their way to where the little scuffle with the bright yellow moth girl was just taking place. The other Pirates who had come ashore with them were closing in on her. Shiori glanced back at the ship while she was running, trying to lead them away... But there was yet another ship blocking the Icebreaker's path out of the glacier. That meant they were stuck there! And even worse, the ship was being bombarded with cannon fire and many more Pirates were piling on board!

The madness was endless! Just when she thought maybe they might be gaining the upper hand, they were being overrun again.

It distracted her and she was nearly caught in the crossfire when a large cannonball landed right next to her. When she jumped to get out of the way, there was an enemy waiting for her. They'd caught up to her!

Shiori knew she had to think fast, and in hindsight, going across the glacier had probably been a mistake. She didn't know why, but she headed for the edge, hoping to find some way out of here. She was hoping maybe another ship would pass by or something, and she could get back to the Icebreaker somehow. But no such luck.

Eventually she ran out of glacier... But the nasty crew belonging to Captain Ahab was closing in on her. They were almost there already, and there wasn't much time left... One man, sporting a peg leg, oddly enough, made it to her and when she jumped out of the way, he immediately tried to uppercut her with his sword. He didn't even say anything, just lunged for her and starting slicing. She countered with a quick strike of her own, which apparently surprised him. She kicked at him again, her boot made contact with something, and his sword fell away across the ice. It teetered over the edge for a moment before falling into the water.

 _'I did it!'_ She thought. And the surprise must have shown on her face, because the other Pirate used that as an opening to strike again, this time with his fist. She managed to dodge it just in time. _'Thank goodness for all that training! But I can't lose my focus now...'_

Shiori was terrified, but she knew she couldn't give up. She'd never been in a real battle like this before. If she wasn't even sure if she could handle one opponent, there was no way she could take this many all at once... If the rest made it to her while she was cornered like this, it was all over!

"Get back here, you wench!" He yelled, shaking his fist in the air. It got the attention of the others and soon they were all chasing her.

She continued to flee, running along the outer edge of the iceberg, hoping against all odds that somehow things might turn in her favor... Luckily, some of the opposing Pirates were having a little bit of difficulty with walking on the ice. She was still headed away from the ship, even though she felt like she should probably just go back and help defend things there. At least there would be more of her own crew to back her up. The problem was, if she turned back, Ahab's men would catch up to her for sure.

 _'What am I going to do? I can't run forever...'_

With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes, pausing in her stride for a moment. Summoning as much power as she could, she used her Devil Fruit to conjure up some storm clouds. Snow began to fall from the sky in little white puffs.

Luckily, it seemed that the men pursuing her didn't catch on, and she was able to pull it off without anyone noticing that she was responsible. Maybe they wouldn't know she was a Devil Fruit user, hence knowing her weakness to the ocean. And if she were extra lucky, they would want to turn back now that it was snowing and cold out. She tried to concentrate her snow on the group, to further deter them.

It didn't seem to matter, however... The men did catch up to her, due to her hesitation to continue running long enough to let the storm begin. The small albino girl looked around helplessly, as she was surrounded by ruthless, vicious Pirates.

 _'This might be the end... Well... If it's over now, I had a good run. But I still can't give up!'_

Unsheathing her sword for what felt like the millionth time that day, Shiori snarled at her attackers, fighting her way through them and cutting them to ribbons on her way. She even managed to disarm a few more of them, not that it completely stopped them, but it was a start. She was doing alright until she lost her footing and began to slip...

"You think you stand a chance against us?" One of them stepped forward, challenging her with a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other... "You're nothing but a weak little girl! This is what you get for messing with one of Ahab's fleets."

He'd spoken the last part so calmly, as he took one foot and shoved her the rest of the way over. Shiori could only scream in fright, as the waves drew nearer. She could already feel the bitter cold of the water, the stinging spray rolling off of the sea foam at the wave's crest...

Her hands moved frantically in front of her face. She felt the power surge within her, and just when things seemed bleakest... Shiori formed an ice barrier caused by snow meeting the water, and rapidly lowering the temperature enough for it to freeze quickly. This created a little ledge just at the base of the glacier where it met the water. To her enemies, it looked like she'd fallen overboard, but she hadn't.

Just then, she noticed a shadow forming right over her... The sound of tiny bells tinkling made her look up, to spot an anklet hanging from one of two bare feet. She grinned the moment she saw Chouko flying overhead! The moth girl had apparently come to save her, but she only offered a knowing smile when she saw that she'd already saved herself.

In hindsight, she should have known they would try pushing her over the edge anyway. After all, even a non-Devil Fruit user would have been at the peril of the icy waters out here at this isolated corner of the world. She didn't know what had possessed her to hope they wouldn't think of that. It had been obvious right from the start.

But she wasn't as worried now, with Chouko at her side. The Pirates had withdrawn and already started to head back to the other ship. The minute they realized that the girl hadn't fallen into the ocean, they began rushing back toward her, more ferocious than ever.

"Shiori-chan!" Her friend called to her, as she descended from above. "Are you alright?! I thought you were a goner for sure!"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... Just a little shaken is all." She hesitated for a moment. "Want to do that move we practiced together?"

She instantly knew what Shiori was referring to. During her training, the two had come up with a hypothetical attack that consisted of combining Chouko's wind with her snow. It was only a theory, and while they'd managed to sort of pull it off once, that didn't mean it would really be effective in battle.

"Is it really the time for something like that though?" Chouko was just giving her a skeptical look, as she hovered over the waves nearby.

"I don't see how else we can win. I know it's a long shot, but we _have_ to try!"

Her big brown doe eyes sparkled with mischief. It was too tempting not to give it a shot. "Alright... Let's do it!"

Before their enemies had too much time to approach them, Chouko flew in an intricate pattern overhead. Hopefully the others would think she was distressed over her fallen comrade or something... They seemed confused, and most of them started to head back to their own ship. Using the added maneuverability from her wings, she conjured a large channel of air, pooling it into a pocket close to where Shiori was. The edge of the glacier formed a short wall, about four feet high, that helped with that.

From the ice shelf, the Valkyrie used her abilities to bring up snow from the ground. She summoned snowflakes to her fingertips as they fell, and added everything she could to the pocket of air.

A transparent ball of energy had started to form. It grew more dense, as she added bits of snow to it, watching them swirl around as Chouko sent them in all directions. It was sheer chaos inside, and both girls had to move back away from it to avoid being caught in the blast or disrupting the flow. It took several more minutes of this intense culmination of their powers before it was ready...

"There!" Shiori said, with a small but determined smile. "Do you think it's ready?"

"Should be perfect now. Are _you_ ready? That's the real question..."

"Mhm..." She nodded. "Let's go!"

She noticed that some of their enemies had managed to retrieve their lost weapons. They were taking their time in getting back, seeming nonchalant now that they thought the problem had been handled. It almost made her laugh. They didn't know the half of it...

The two girls sprang back up onto the ice, controlling the strange icy orb, and taking it with them. No one seemed to notice them yet. Then one of the men turned around, signaling for the others to do the same. They looked confused and kept trying to figure out what was going on. Cannons were still firing all around them and another ship was closing in. Arrows and bullets were firing in every direction, it was chaos! There wasn't much time left to get this right, and if they missed, it would all be over in a matter of minutes, as they were chased down by a crew of very angry Pirates...

"Centuryyyyy..." Both girls cried in unison, as they readied their attack and began to guide it into place before driving it home. "Blizzard Fusion!"

The large ball of frozen energy hit them dead on with a big blast. It was powerful enough to blow every single one of them over and send them flying! Most of them went into the water. They'd gained the advantage, at last.

"Well..." The albino grinned, stopping in her tracks to wipe the rapidly freezing sweat from her brow with her sleeve. "That wasn't as intense as I expected, but... It certainly worked!"

"I like to think of it as... Pirate bowling!" Came the cheeky blonde's reply.

"That's r-really cheesy..."

"I know." She said, with a smirk.

They'd been hoping such an attack would have frozen their opponents solid or killed them instantly from frostbite or something... It still needed a little work. But it did allow them to escape and it also lowered the number of enemies by over half, so... All things considered, it was a success. The ones who were still moving were doing so very slowly. And they hadn't seen it coming at all.

While headed back to their own ship, Shiori and Chouko exchanged knowing looks with one another. They had already begun to form another combo attack, so it would hopefully be ready once they got there. They had to do something to help their comrades, they couldn't just abandon them.

"You still good to go?" The moth fluttered above her, struggling to keep up, but knowing she had no other choice than to continue.

"Yeah... We have to help them. It's been too long and I'm worried about Bay-sama, and everyone else too."

She nodded, understanding completely. There had been a turning point when their attack finally worked. Some of their crew mates had seen everything that just happened, and when they arrived, they were greeted with cheers from their comrades. It caused a small gasp to be drawn forth from Shiori... Even though they were very busy fighting, they still took the time to encourage each other, and that was really amazing.

As soon as they got close enough, the pair unleashed their Century Blizzard Fusion attack against several of the larger groups of enemies that had boarded the Icebreaker. Just like last time, they went flying every which way.

"Where is Bay-sama?" Shiori stopped to ask Sam, now that she'd noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

He swept his white bangs out of his eyes, and smiled kindly at her- a gesture which she also returned. Although they hadn't really gotten along at first, the two had become friends during her time here.

"She's come out of the cabin. Hit everyone with a huge attack. Some of our own got caught in the crossfire though... We're already down several people, so be careful where you aim those attacks. Bay is alright. Last I saw, she was somewhere on deck fighting like the rest of us."

"Good, I'm glad she's doing okay. We were worried because she's their main target."

"Don't worry, we won't let them take her down... Or any of us." He said, right before pulling a pin on a grenade and launching it over into an enemy ship. It was a dead hit, puncturing the hull and causing them to take on water. But now they were angry, and began to return fire with their cannons. "Let's give 'em hell ladies!"

"Right!" She glanced over to Chouko, only to find her circling above the ship. She was probably trying to assess the situation so they could figure out a better game plan.

"I see her!" The moth girl swooped back around, hovering near her before landing beside Sam. The three of them ducked behind a large wooden box he'd been using as a barricade. "She's on the far side of the ship, near the port bow! Ahab's crew is keeping her surrounded, even though she's fending them off for now."

Before she could wait to see what the new plan was, Shiori caught a glimpse of someone as they ran by... It was the same man who had been in charge of the fleet, the one with the dark beard. When she'd led him here, she'd had no idea of the damage he and his crew could cause. They're used a dirty trick to get on board.

She watched as he slaughtered several people from both sides with his sword. It was really big, much larger and more sturdy than hers... He seemed to have no regard for his own crew either. She felt a surge of anger well up inside her... So this was the difference between being part of a respectable crew and one like his.

 _'What can I do?'_ She tried to think on her feet, even while fending off attacks. _A lot of my friends have probably gotten hurt by him and his men. I probably don't stand a chance against him either, but... I_ can't _let him get away with that!'_

The Valkyrie also knew that if she could take down their leader, the fleet would most likely have no other choice than to retreat. The downside was that the same was true for their side as well... Once Whitey Bay was gone, her crew would no longer have any way to fight. Most often, things would fall apart without the guidance of a respected leader.

And if she had to guess, she would say he was on his way to hash things out with their Captain right now. It looked like the guy was headed that way.

"You stay here," Shiori told Chouko, even though she knew this was crazy. "I'll be right back..."

"Don't do anything crazy, please-"

"I'll be fine. You rest."

She wasn't kidding. She was aware that Chouko had already been overexerting herself to an extreme degree. She'd been flying almost nonstop all day, and they'd done two huge combo attacks together. While she could still fight on her feet a little if she had to, Shiori was sure that her wings must be extremely tired. She felt like she'd barely done anything today, so didn't have that excuse.

 _'I have to make sure I get to Bay-sama before he does!'_

The albino let out a series of battle cries, as she fought her way through the dense crowd. With a determined scowl, she picked their Captain out of the crowd... She didn't even know his name, but she already hated the man with a passion. Anyone who was allied with the man who done such horrible things to her Captain was an enemy of hers.

Their crew seemed to be holding up just fine, despite being outnumbered. They were gaining back a little ground and two of the ships from his fleet had already departed. She wasn't sure if they were retreating or just going back for supplies... She really hoped they weren't going back to get reinforcements, but that seemed a bit unlikely, since they could have just called for help if they needed it.

As she danced around the numerous blows from the swordsmen who had her Captain surrounded against one of the crew's cabins, she was extremely grateful that she'd learned to master Baransu Jujitsu. Her people's fighting style had never let her down yet, and it had caused her to become more agile and graceful, over the years.

By the time she reached Whitey Bay, she saw that she had several of the men she was fighting begging for their lives.

"You can beg all you want," The Ice Witch snarled, pointing her sword at one of their throats. "But your sorry lives meaning nothing to me! You should have known better than to challenge my crew!"

And with those solemn words, she sliced through their necks with her rapier. Shiori gasped at all the blood that stained the Icebreaker's deck... Some of it was fresh and some was old, already seeping in and staining the wood a deep crimson.

She had no idea things could get this serious this fast. This was her first big battle, and she wasn't even sure how she was doing, but she felt like she kept messing up all the time. She was pretty sure she never should have left their ship to begin with, even if it was with the intention of leading their enemies away... And she definitely should have killed more of them off before they'd had a chance to get this far. She shouldn't have even allowed any of them to come _anywhere_ _near_ her Captain in the first place! Now she understood why she'd once told her that mercy was not a virtue.

"Bay-sama..." She called to her mentor, wanting to let her know that she was there.

Before Whitey Bay could respond, someone blocked her view. A big hulking man with a thick beard and a broadsword stood between them.

"I'll teach you to tangle with Ahab's Nakama!" He shouted in a gruff voice, lunging for her. "Now _die!_ "

"Nooo!" Shiori screamed, as she managed to save her Captain just in time.

She leapt forward, stepping between the chaos of the fight and the person she'd sworn to protect with her life. She didn't care if her Captain was capable of handling it on her own, she had to do whatever she could because if she didn't, and things took a turn for the worst, she was certain that she would regret it for the rest of her life.

The man glared at her, and if looks could kill, Shiori would have been dead as a doornail right then. "How dare you show me such disrespect! I was once a Navy Admiral before this! Do you even know who you're crossing swords with?"

"No, and _I don't care!_ " Shiori tried to growl, but it came out as more of a squeak. She may not look tough, but she was desperate to prove herself. This was her moment and it was now or never...

"Shiori-chan, go and help the others, I've got this!" Her Captain shouted, while still fending off attacks from around them. But her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I have..." The tiny albino girl grunted under the weight of his sword bearing down against her own. "...have to..." He was so strong, she was losing her footing and sliding backwards across the deck. "...c-contribute too!"

She finally got the sentence out, just as the ship careened into another nearby glacier. She wasn't sure how they'd managed to get Ahab's fleet out of the way, but she hadn't even realized they were treading open water. There was so much happening at once.

Their swords left one another, only to clang back together many times as the fight wore on...

Back at the site where she and Chouko had initially re-boarded the Icebreaker...

"I think we need to get onto that other vessel," Chouko had explained. "I can't see anyone manning it right now. If we're careful, we could move it out of the way. Then we might stand a fighting chance!"

"You head that way," Sam nodded in approval, already exiting from behind his makeshift barricade and going that way. "But I need to take care of something first."

"Alright. Meet you there?"

He nodded, and left. Soon he was behind her, once he'd gotten a few more enemies out of the way. The two rushed over to the ship that had them cornered, intent on putting a stop to this, once and for all...

The large Pirate ship began to sail away from them. It worked! Soon enough, Whitey Bay's vessel was free from it's confinement. All of their enemies began to scramble frantically around the deck, upset that their ship was sailing off without them.

As soon as the Icebreaker started earning it's name and began breaking apart the next iceberg, the man she'd been sparring with leapt overboard. At first Shiori didn't understand why he'd do something like that, but then she realized he was taking his chance to get off their ship since his own had all departed, leaving him stranded, even if only temporarily. He was probably also trying to escape and then come back to get a few good shots in at Whitey Bay later.

 _'There's no way I'll let that happen!'_

"Wait, Shiori-san, don't-" The Ice Witch tried to reason with her.

Gritting her teeth, Shiori prepared to go after him. Despite her Captain's protests trailing behind her, she was already over the railing and onto the open ice before anyone could blink. The man turned, seeming surprised that this mouse of a girl would dare to follow him onto the dangerous icebergs that drifted by.

Several large chunks fell into the oceans below, followed by a small avalanche. Luckily it was far enough away from them that it didn't cause any problems... But the rest of the glaciers they were running through could also go at any time.

There were many onlookers, as the fight waged on. Shiori knew Chouko wasn't coming to help her. She could see her friend hovering above the enemy ship that had just had them trapped, before falling to the deck only to be caught by Sam. At least he had good timing... She'd had her hands full with steering that other ship out of the way, and now all of her energy had been exhausted.

Whitey Bay was about to jump across to help her too, but the glacier they were standing on also crumbled and fell into the barren icy water. Shiori had managed to jump out of the way just in time, but unfortunately, so had the Captain of the enemy fleet. She'd fallen once she hopped to the next iceberg, and was currently down. The bearded man was fast and already back on his feet. Her Captain couldn't help her now, she was too busy fending off more enemy Pirates that had come over to that part of her ship. Every now and then, Whitey Bay could catch a glimpse of the fight that was happening out there, but that was all.

"Haha!" He laughed, seeing that he had her cornered. "I've got you at last! This will be too easy... Hahaha! You're so pathetic! You'd might as well just give up!"

The man stared down at her, aiming his sword right for her. She rolled out of the way, just barely. His sword plunged into the ice, lodging itself there.

"N-never!" She cried, unable to control her stuttering problem at such a stressful time.

Thinking fast, Shiori allowed her entire arm to turn to snow and packed it in against his sword, holding it in place. In no time, it was frozen in the ground. If she were lucky, he wouldn't be able to get it out any time soon.

"You think I need that measly weapon to defeat you?" He growled, cracking his knuckles trying to intimidate her. "Don't make me laugh! I could snap you like a twig with my bare hands!"

"Yeah? Just try it!" She spat viciously, really getting into the spirit of things now.

It was obvious that Shiori now had the upper hand. But she wasn't able to dodge the next blow. He threw a punch that landed right in the back of her head, in an effort to knock her unconscious. Despite her blurred vision and sudden headache, the Valkyrie hung in there...

She made her way toward him with her sword drawn, having regained her missing limb now that the ice had formed around his blade enough to seal it in. He gripped the hilt, pulling upward with all his might. The man kicked around the base of it with his steel-toed boot. He was doing anything he could to get it free. Eventually it worked, just before Shiori could charge in and stab him.

Then, wordlessly, he turned on her with his sword and they began the same dance all over again. The swordplay wore on, even as the unstable ground shifted beneath their feet. Shiori could barely think through the haze of her migraine. Even the snow below her seemed brighter and it was causing her temples to throb behind her eyes.

The vicious Captain continued to push her closer to the edge of the glacier they were currently standing on. The winds whipped around his cape, causing it to flutter in every direction. She'd already began to drum up a little storm, sending the snow and sleet his way. It helped, but didn't do much to deter him. He tried to send her into the water with one last long swing, but the albino was too quick for him and dodged it smoothly.

At the last second, she pivoted and lunged forward, swiftly slicing him with the sword she'd been given from her mentor... She'd been wielding it since the first time she'd sparred with Whitey Bay, and it had never once let her down. This time, however, she did not hit her mark. There was no blood on the shining silver blade.

 _'I should have known it wouldn't be that easy...'_ Crestfallen, she slumped to the ground, even as the snow fell around her.

She didn't even know if it was due to her abilities or if the white powdery flakes were actually real. But then she looked behind her, getting to her feet before the man could land a blow. All was not lost! During the quiet chaos, she was able to cut open his vest.

 _'That gives me an idea...'_

Summoning more of her power from somewhere deep within, Shiori channeled some snow from the ground. Her movements appeared almost effortless, as she deftly guided the small white pellets into the opening she'd created. She pressed the snow against his flesh, getting it as close to his heart as possible. She'd really had enough and wasn't worrying about the repercussions of her actions anymore. She was exhausted and just wanted this fight to be over already.

The biting cold was enough to slow him down, but it was also creating the effect of hypothermia. His breathing rate started to drop, and his movements slowed, until he keeled over onto the glacier's surface, where the ice finished the job.

His eyes gradually drifted closed...

Shiori had long since relinquished control of the snow that was packed in against his skin. She stood over him, panting, watching her breath form wisps of smoky ice crystals, as her enemy lay before her, his life now forfeit to the frozen tundra. She stared at him, in disgusted awe of what she'd just done. Was it really right to take this man's life? Even if he did threaten her Captain, there was a small part of her that still felt some amount of pity for him.

It was a part she knew she needed to kill.

* * *

CLANG CLANG AND THEY ALL KICKED SO MUCH ASS FOREVER YES FTW THE END  
*hearts & stuff* xD

 **A/N: Don't worry, it's not really the end, lol... I just couldn't resist leaving that part in because I actually did a JoinMe for this chapter so my friends could watch me while I was writing it. So it's sort of an inside joke from that night, lol... It was a lot of fun, and I'll definitely be doing more JoinMe sessions for my writing in the future, (I probably won't do them for every chapter, but I will do them frequently) so if you follow me on Twitter or watch me on DeviantArt, I'll be posting the links to those when I do them. Just a heads up. (Consider that an invitation, if you will.) c: I also have an illustration of their combo attack from this chapter posted on my DA.**

 **That ended on a dark note, I'm sorry, I got carried away. It is what it is. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have... I can't believe how long this story has gotten and it's still not even into the main storyline yet, lol. But things needed to be built up properly and everything. So if you'll bear with me, I promise Ace and Shiori will be reunited soon, but I don't wanna spoil anything. Hopefully I was able to keep it exciting enough anyway.**

 **Thanks for reading! ;D**

 **-Kaline**


	19. The Power of Goodbye

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Power of Goodbye**

One lone girl stood in the aftermath of what had to be one of the largest battles to ever grace the southern seas... Shiori dusted herself off, before staggering to her feet, and then collapsing onto the frozen ground. She could barely even open her eyes anymore...

Exhausted from using her powers so much, the Valkyrie could feel it as some of her crew mates carried her back on board the Icebreaker, as it swept past what was left of the glacier. She managed a demure smile, happy that she wasn't being left behind. She did not miss the subtle hints of ships on the horizon. The enemy fleet was leaving, and not a moment too soon! So her plan had worked... She felt an incredible sense of pride wash over her when she realized that defeating their Captain had gotten them to leave.

"Chouko...? Where is... she? My... N-nakama..." She managed, her voice shaking slightly.

"She's just fine," Whitey Bay's strangely warm voice greeted her. The Ice Witch swept her bangs out of her ruby-esque eyes. "She made it back on board before their fleet departed, don't worry. Sam-san brought her back just like some of the others brought you back to us. You've driven our enemies away, and I am eternally grateful."

She took her Captain's hat off for Shiori, in a gesture of sheer gratitude. She bowed to her. Bay was astounded that one so lowly on her crew would be willing to go so far, even so far as to stake her life on the safety of the rest of them.

 _'That's a relief...'_ She thought, still too exhausted to say anything, although the relief that flooded through her was almost tangible. It was all she could do just to sigh.

She knew she was on a stretcher of some kind, and her mentor was at her side, gently holding her hand. Some of the medics on board were fussing over her. A few went to get medicine while others prepared things ahead.

"Rest now, don't talk. You've done so much already. Let's get you bandaged up. Then once you're feeling better, we can discuss our next move."

"Mm-hmm..." Her voice croaked.

The only thing Shiori could see was the ceiling inside the medical ward, once she was carried in. She knew she was in pretty bad shape, but she was comforted by the fact that she also knew she was in good hands. The Whitey Pirates would be able to help her, especially now that she'd given up so much to help them.

 _'Yes, a little rest... That sounds nice...'_

* * *

...

 _There was a tall person... A man? He towered over her, much taller... She could just barely make out his figure, broad-shoulders and slightly muscular frame... His face was blank, his eyes empty. His features were a blur. She wasn't sure how she felt about this person, this mystery, this enigma that continued to allude her._

'Am I dreaming? Am I... awake? Am I... dead?'

 _There was nothing but silence, and suddenly she was running. The girl didn't know where she was going or whether she was running away from something, but she just felt the urge to keep moving. It was almost like she floated in place though. No matter how fast she tried to run, it was like... running through... mud?_

 _She was confused. The only thing she knew for certain, after catching glimpses of her frost white hair and the alluring faded sky blue hue of her favorite sweater, was that she was Shiori. And for some reason, she was here, though she knew not how._

 _"Where are you?" A haunting tone called out to her. It was a male voice. But it was distorted somehow and hard to make out._

'The man from earlier...? Where? How?'

 _She looked around. His voice seemed to come from every direction at once. She didn't recognize it. All she could see was a light color, like light brown or tan... Below her. There was something grating between her toes. Sand? Where were her boots? Why didn't she know what was going on? Why were there so many more questions than answers?_

 _Everything was blank._

'A clean slate...' _Her own mind whispered._ 'Blank. Blink.' _She blinked._

 _The mysterious figure seemed to be guiding her slowly toward him. But the path was directionless. Pointless._

 _She was unable to understand anything about this, or make heads or tails of it. She barely remembered the recent battle, not willing to think about it right now. It was strange that she didn't feel any pain though... There was something else to focus on, something important which eluded her. She could hear the soft sounds of waves breaking against the soft sand in the distance._

 _There was someone nearby, or ahead of her... It blocked her path. But no matter how fast she ran, it was like a treadmill moved beneath her feet. She couldn't get anywhere at all. Frustrated, she collapsed into the sand._

 _"Hey, that's not the girl I know... Get up." He became a bit more fierce. "Get._ up! _"_

 _Shiori snapped to attention, looking all around but still unable to make out the details... She gasped when she saw something important, profound even to her hallucinating psyche. A semblance of a smile, that was all... A mischievous grin._

 _That was when it dawned on her. And a light began to engulf everything..._

'Is this all... just a dream?'

...

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, she noticed that the scenery had changed. When she tilted her head up to look out the window, she saw light clouds drifting overhead. They didn't appear to be the same muted greens of the arctic. The Aurora Borealis was missing too. Where was she?

She was in her own bedroom now. _'Someone must have brought me here...'_

"Hiya!" A familiar sunny blonde was beaming down at her. "About time you woke up! I was kinda worried... Are you okay? You kicked some serious ass. You were amazing during the whole fight!"

"Y-yeah I'm fine..." Shiori replied, although she really didn't seemed super convinced of it herself.

"We're headed to warmer waters now. We should be stopping in just a few weeks or so."

Her anklet bells jangled. Chouko was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at her, concerned. Shiori wondered how long she'd been in here waiting for her to wake up... It was sweet how much her new friends really cared about her. They showed it in so many ways... Ways like this.

"How long was I out?" The Valkyrie rose up from her bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes and scratching the back of her head. She stretched, and winced a bit, feeling how sore her muscles still were.

"Quite a while. I think more than a few days. But it's understandable after everything you just went through... Using your Devil Fruit to that degree can be extremely draining. What you did was really stupid though!"

"Tell me about it," She giggled, and so did Chouko. "Why did we leave the arctic though? Wasn't the whole point of that to make sure that Bay-sama's territory is protected?"

"We have to go in for more supplies. It was more of a defensive maneuver than anything. Besides, after the thorough ass kicking Ahab's fleet just got, they won't be back for a while."

Shiori nodded, simply absorbing all of this information. "There's still one thing that bothers me though..."

"What is it?" Chouko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why wasn't he there with them? I mean, if it's Ahab's fleet, then shouldn't he at least-"

"Yes, if he were a lesser-known Pirate like you or me," The Captain herself stood idly in the doorway, leaning against the frame. She had overheard a little, but she'd only just walked in. "But that's not his style of doing things. He's incredibly full of himself... He has a lot of people under his command, and he doesn't believe in coming along with his crew on what _he_ considers to be menial tasks."

"So it's basically his version of an insult?" The albino girl tilted her head sideways, not sure if she fully understood.

"That's exactly it."

"Oh I see..."

Shiori began to get up, but she didn't leave her bed. She just sat crossed-legged, still half under the covers, and fidgeted with her long almost-white locks. She noticed that her necklace had been removed some time during her treatment, or lost during the fight. She panicked until she saw that it had been placed on her nightstand. She picked up the navy blue pendant that held a peacock's feather sealed deep within it, holding it up to the light and examining it the way she always did.

"So listen," Whitey Bay joined Chouko in sitting on her bed, causing the moth to have to shuffle over to make room. "You've really done a lot for us, and I can't even express how grateful I am, my dear! You were amazing... And I don't want to overwhelm you right now... But there's an important decision you'll have to make soon."

"What k-kind of decision?" Shiori looked down and realized that her hands were trembling. Maybe what she'd just been through had affected her more than she'd thought it would.

"We're headed to a little port just inside the Grand Line. It's where we usually go to stock up on supplies and whatnot... But afterward, we'll be going straight back to my territory in the arctic. We have to make sure poachers and other bad people stay away. You'll need to decide if you want to stay on the Icebreaker with us for another run, or if you think you're ready for us to go our separate ways."

Shiori took a moment to respond. She fastened the peacock pendant back around her neck, tugging at it just a little to make sure it was in place. "Why are you asking me out of the blue like this?"

"Hey, you must be starving!" Chouko interrupted, breaking the tension. "I'm gonna go get you something to eat. Be right back!"

"Aww, thanks! Take your time." Shiori told her, turning to her mentor once the moth girl had left. "What do you think I should do? I want your honest opinion..."

" _Me?_ " Whitey Bay blinked once, taken aback. "Well, on the one hand, I'd love to have you aboard with us for a little longer... But on the other hand, after that display back home, I don't think there's anything more I can really teach you. You're strong enough to hold your own now. The decision is up to you."

"Up to me... I see."

"You don't sound very happy about it."

"That's because I'm not. It's upsetting to think about leaving you all. I've really gotten used to things here. This is my home."

"The _entire sea_ is your home," The Captain assured her, smoothing one thumb over her hand in a calming motion. "As it is for all of us... You want my real opinion? I think you should go."

"Why?" Shiori seemed surprised.

"Because... It's not easy to say, but I think there is at least one more lesson you need to learn."

"And what is that?"

"The power of goodbye."

"Power of... goodbye?" She tilted her head to the side, clearly not understanding what the older woman was trying to say.

"Yes. It's hard letting go of people and things that mean a lot to you. But sometimes you have to, and it's something you need to learn how to do if you're going to grow even stronger. I've seen you come a long way, but you can go even further. I think there's so much more out there that you still need to do, things you need to experience. I don't want to be the one holding you back from fulfilling your destiny. I think it's no accident that this has led us to have to go back to the Grand Line a bit early, and I think you should take advantage of it while we're there."

Shiori hesitated for a moment. She needed time to think about this... But it felt like Whitey Bay was expecting her to decide right now. The pressure was on, way on, and... She really didn't know what she should do. If she left, it would leave a definite hole in her heart. But if she stayed, there would always be a dark void there as well.

Too many 'what-ifs'.

"I don't know what to do..."

"Then I'll make the decision for you... Off you go!" Bay smiled sweetly at her little apprentice. "Fly free, little bird!" She made a flapping motion with her hands.

The Valkyrie couldn't contain her smile. Her mentor was doing her a kindness and she damn well knew it... Before she could process her train of thought any longer, Chouko was back with a tray of food for her.

"They didn't have any vegetarian dishes up for grabs at the moment," She explained, placing the tray on her friend's nightstand. "So I hope chicken noodle soup is okay. The cooks didn't expect you to wake for another few days, so they really weren't ready."

"Seems like everyone's underestimating me lately," Shiori gave a little laugh, but pushed back the blankets so she could bring the tray into her lap. "It'll have to do. I'm really hungry! Thanks Chouko-chan."

"No problem... So what's it gonna be?"

"Hmm?" She hummed through a mouthful of noodles. "What?"

"Are you staying with us or... Going?"

"I... I'm not sure, but..."

"Leave the poor girl be!" Whitey Bay scolded her navigator. "She's been through enough lately and she's probably tired. We'll talk more in a couple of days, when you've had more time to recover and everything. For now, just give it some thought and concentrate on feeling better. There's still time to make up your mind."

"I will, thank you for being so understanding... That's very kind of you."

"Are you surprised? Don't sweat it. Anyway, I have lots to do so I'll leave you now."

Shiori nodded and waved to her, while she silently continued her meal. It had been days since she'd eaten and she was so hungry. Even though it had chicken in it, she was enjoying the taste of the noodles and broth that her friend had brought her. It was warming her from the inside out and making her feel lots better already. It was no wonder some people gave this to others when they were sick. She also enjoyed the tea that was served alongside it.

"No, seriously... What are you gonna do?" Chouko began to pester her once the Captain had taken her leave. "I can't stand the thought of my best friend leaving! I don't mean to pressure you, but... Please say you'll stay?"

"I... I'm your b-best friend?"

"You seem surprised, haha! Yeah, it's not so easy to make friends out here on the open sea, ya know?" The blonde decided to tactfully change the subject then. "But... I also can't stand the thought of holding you back. So the decision is up to you. Just do what you need to."

"Honestly... I had fun here, I've learned a lot, and I care about you all. Truthfully, you're the best friend I've ever had Chouko... But I think it might be better if I leave. She's right, there are lots of things I still have to do. Things I can't do if I'm away in the arctic..."

"Like what? I'm not criticizing, I'm just interested to hear about it. Don't tell me it's that cute guy you were always hanging out with when you were little!" She giggled loudly, covering her mouth with one hand to muffle it.

"N-no, don't be silly!" Shiori's words were harsh, but her face betrayed her, having flushed a deep dark red. "I'll probably never run into him again anyway, and this has nothing to do with anyone else. It's personal... I can't fight the Marines and make this world a better place if I'm nowhere near the Grand Line. Think about it."

"Hmm, I guess you're right... Still, it won't be the same here without you!"

"I'll always treasure my time here," Shiori said, completely honestly. "But it's a moot point to have trained all this time if I'm not going to put it to any use. And besides, I still have... lots of other things to figure out too..." The Valkyrie clutched her pendant, holding it close, deep in thought.

"Ohhh, I get it... You're still hung up on figuring out your past." Her demeanor suddenly changed. Shiori had told her all about her crazy past during her time here, and she was curious about it too. "I completely understand. Will you at least write me sometimes, and let me know how it's going? Especially if you ever find out anything?"

"Of course I'll write to you!" Shiori smiled brightly. "I'd really like that. We'll probably meet again someday too."

"Definitely!" The blonde smiled at her. "Okay, I'll get outta here and let you finish your meal in peace, haha! See you later, Shiori-chan."

"See you."

Chouko left her alone for the time being. She was grateful right now, because she really needed to be alone to process this recent turn of events... There were so many big decisions that she had to make.

* * *

It had been at least another week or so since she'd first woken up from the battle... Shiori was feeling a little more confident in her choice to take her leave now that the others supported her decision. She knew they would miss each other, but who's to say she couldn't re-join Whitey Bay's crew later on?

 _'You never know which direction life is going to take you...'_ She mused, as she got dressed one morning.

She was supposed to meet Whitey Bay and Chouko in the Captain's cabin to discuss the terms of her deployment. She was still an honorary member of their crew. It wasn't often that crew members left a ship on good terms, but when they did, the crew liked to send them off right... Whatever that meant. That was all she'd been told thus far.

She'd chosen a lighter outfit for this occasion, consisting of her black dress that she'd fashioned from some of the old Nuns' habits that she'd managed to save from her childhood. It was short and often formed a skirt under her usual blue sweater, which she wasn't wearing at the moment. She wanted to save it for days when she really needed the extra comfort. And it was getting warmer now that they were nearing the end of their trek, so the little black dress was perfect. Her stockings were pristine this time, with no rips or visible tears in the sheer blueish green fabric. She generally walked around the ship barefoot in them, but this time she felt like her boots were needed.

She made her way down the corridors that led up to the main deck and then walked around to the Captain's quarters. She wasn't sure why they wanted to talk to her so officially like this, but hopefully it was for a good reason. Upon entering, she immediately saw Chouko standing off to the Captain's right. No sooner had the timid Valkyrie entered the room than her mentor began talking.

"I don't believe in long goodbyes," Came the first words from Whitey Bay's mouth. "So there won't be a going away party or anything like that. I'm afraid that's just not my style... But I hope you're okay with us giving you a few parting gifts?"

"I'll humbly accept whatever you have to offer me, with gratitude." Shiori nodded, waiting patiently for her to continue. She hadn't been expecting a party or anything anyway.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!" Chouko wore a knowing grin. She seemed excited, in a way. Her wings fluttered behind her, happily. "There's a certain item that I managed to take after a brush with this really nasty Marine guy and it's really cool and it's perfect for you 'cause-"

"Hush, Chouko! You'll ruin the surprise!" The Captain silenced her. "But yes, that's true. And I want to give you a small sailboat that's suitable to be manned by just one person. It won't take you all over the Grand Line, but it should get you to a few light destinations before it gives out on you."

"But-" She started, only to be shushed.

"Shhh! I'm not finished yet!" The blue haired woman drank deeply from a wine glass, sloshing it around afterward. "Anyway, as I was saying... I'll also set you up with plenty of supplies for a sustained trip at sea. You'll have food and water, as well as your own compass, spyglass, log pose... And a few sea charts I was saving for special occasions."

"Oh my... So much... I really don't think that's necessary, but I appreciate your-"

"No. This absolutely _won't_ do!" Whitey Bay silenced her, bringing one boot onto the ground, stomping it down. "You will accept everything. You'll need it, trust me. It will serve you well."

"A-alright, if you insist. But that's a lovely gesture and I- I just... Th-thank you so much!"

She was nearly weeping, overwhelmed with pure joy. It was really touching that they would continue to look out for her in such a way, even though she was leaving. It was too much. She'd never expected her Captain to give her this many things as a parting gift. Maybe a few supplies, sure... But her own vessel on top of it? She couldn't believe it!

"Sure. It's the least I can do after you singlehandedly defeated Ahab's brother and saved us from dealing with the rest of his fleet."

While that was technically true, Shiori didn't like to feel as if she were being full of herself or anything... Maybe she did earn it.

"That was his brother?" She asked, somewhat absentmindedly. They ignored her question.

"There's something else we want to give you, something very special..." Her Captain signified for Chouko to step forward, with a slight nod in her direction.

"This is a real treasure map," The blonde opened a small briefcase and took out a scroll. She untied a ribbon that held it together and unrolled it. "And not just _any_ treasure map..."

"If that leads to the One Piece, I swear I'll-"

"You baka!" Chouko smacked her over the head with the scroll. "Do you _really think_ if we had a map to the One Piece that we'd just hand it over to you?!"

"Hahaha..." Shiori couldn't stop the laughter that filled the room right then. "Guess you're right."

"Sheesh... Can't blame a bitch for trying..." She muttered under her breath, before becoming serious once again. "Anyway, this is the map I stole from a particularly... _'difficult'_ Marine. I think his name was Jared or Xerod or something. Well, I-"

Shiori had to interrupt her there. Her jaw dropped. She'd been through a lot of horrible things in her past, things that she fought so hard to forget... But there was one name that stood out among the rest, a name that she could never allow herself to forget. Not after what he did. She may have been young when it happened but she definitely remembered.

"Wait a minute, did you say his name was Xerod?"

"Maybe... I mean, it might've been, but I don't really remember. I'm sorta bad with names. So what of it?"

"N-nothing, it's just that..." Crimson toned eyes fell downward to stare at the ground. Shiori's left hand held her right elbow sheepishly. "A Marine named Xerod is the one who k-killed my sister... He impaled her on these spears of his during a fire and-"

"He used spears too! Oh my gosh... Could it seriously be the same guy?"

"Wow... Maybe. Small world."

"Yeah. I guess so," The blonde scrunched up her messy hair, making the style look even more odd. Bright yellow spikes stuck up in every direction. "I never expected you to know the guy. Well I got this from him. And I guess that makes it even more right that you should have it."

Bowing her head, she held out the parchment for Shiori to take. She wasn't sure if she should really take something this precious away from their crew though. It was obvious that whatever kind of treasure it contained was of great value to them. They'd apparently gone through a lot of trouble to get it. Speaking of which...

"What kind of treasure does it lead to? And do you think it's still there?"

"We _know_ it's still there, if it ever was." Whitey Bay cut in, before letting her navigator continue. "Otherwise he wouldn't have wanted to hang onto the map so much. He and the other Marines under his command put up quite a fight back then. And as far as we know, no one has ever been to the ice cave where it's held and lived to tell the tale. But you should also know that it _is_ just a legend... No one's ever actually laid eyes on it."

"I've checked out the coordinates though," Chouko added. "It's located in a pretty isolated part of the Grand Line on an island where no one really goes, situated to the far north."

"What's dangerous about it? Don't you think I should know a little more about the area before I just go there?"

Their Captain picked up where she'd left off. "The island has an extremely cold climate, which shouldn't pose much of a problem for you. Rumor has it that the map leads to a legendary ice sword, known as _'Arashikari'_... Though some know it by it's more common name, 'Stormfury'. The sword is said to be guarded by a deadly saber-toothed monster."

"Wow, that sounds amazing... But kind of scary. And why give it to me? Don't you need it?"

"My dear..." Whitey Bay stood to draw her sword, and began making intricate imaginary cuts with it. "Does it _look_ like I need it?"

"Okay, I see your point. But still... Are you sure you really want to give me something so valuable?"

"Absolutely!" Chouko shoved it into her hands, insisting that she take it. "And don't look at me like that! I don't even use swords, I'm just the navigator, remember?"

Hesitantly, the timid girl reached out and picked up the scroll. She unfolded it to get a better look. It appeared to be a part of the Grand Line she didn't recognize, which was to be expected since she was still so inexperienced. There were several smaller islands nearby, none of which she'd ever heard of, and they didn't seem to have names either. The largest island in the center was marked clearly 'Arashi Ice Caves' and she did not miss the word 'BEWARE!' etched beside it in large bold red print.

"I think it could be a nice first goal for you to pursue..." Whitey Bay broke the silence. "Maybe not right away, but you could tackle it once you're ready. It would help you get started on your life of Piracy and debauchery." She couldn't stifle a light chuckle at the end, as she ruffled Shiori's hair, causing the girl to glare at her for a second.

"Y-yes, it sounds wonderful! I am honored to receive this gift." She humbly bowed.

"What've I told you about that? Now stand up! Is there anything else you'd like to say to us?"

"Only that... I've treasured the time that I've spent here. It means the world to me to have been given the opportunity and I appreciate all you've done for me. Thank you for all your help, and your friendship too."

"To Nakama!" Whitey Bay held up her glass of wine for a toast, before realizing that the others couldn't reciprocate.

"Shiori-chan, I can't believe you're leaving us! I'll miss you!" Chouko rushed over to her, unable to fight off the urge any later, and embraced her in a great big hug. Her wings fluttered, lifting her feet off the ground, and pressing their bosoms together.

"I'll... miss you as well." She returned the hug until her friend pulled away, settling her bare feet on the floor. "I'll miss everyone..."

An air of seriousness hung in the room, now that things had taken such a drastic turn. It was true. There was not a single person, not one individual here that did not help her in some way during her studies. Shiori was being completely sincere. Things wouldn't be the same once she left... But she also knew that her mentor was right and she would need to move on if she wanted to accomplish any of her goals.

Whitey Bay gave her a proud salute. "You will be dearly missed. I don't mean to rush you or anything, but you should probably start packing your things soon."

"Oh, right! I'll do that now. Thanks for everything." After saluting her back, she was on her way.

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

The next few days that followed flew by in a hurry. Shiori was up at a particularly early hour... Today was the day that would be her last serving under Whitey Bay's crew.

She walked outside in only her pajamas, not even fully awake yet... A shadow passed overhead when she crossed from one side of the ship to the other. She cast her eyes skyward just in time to catch a shock of vivid yellow. Chouko was up and had apparently been awake for some time... Her wings flapped, as she hovered just in front of the one of the sails, channeling the wind into it. It looked like she was trying to make sure they made it to the next port on time. It was odd, and a little sad, that this was perhaps her last time looking up to see such a sight.

Her friend paused in her duties to wave to her. Sighing lightly to herself, Shiori waved back to her before going back to her room. She paused, blinking at her own image in the mirror. She was still half asleep.

 _'I'd better get ready... Today's the day.'_

It didn't take long for her to change into her normal everyday clothes. All of her things were either in boxes by her bed or already packed on board the smaller boat she was being given in return for her service. It was hard believe it had been two years.

Shiori walked out, carrying her last two boxes to pack them onto the little sailboat. The rest of the crew paused in their work to gawk or to gently wave to her. Everyone had already said their goodbyes to her separately, so it wouldn't be as sad. They were adamant about making sure she left on happy terms. No one wanted her to feel guilty about leaving.

"It's been an honor to fight alongside you, Shiori-chan." Sam saluted her, in lieu of a hug, on her way out.

"The m-mutual is-" She stopped short. "I mean uhh... The feeling is mutual. Yeah." It was obvious she was embarrassed that she'd messed it all up, as was demonstrated by the immediate blush that followed her awkwardly worded statement.

Whitey Bay stood by the plank that was being deployed for her to cross over. "I do not weep for you... Because I know this is the time when the baby duckling must leave the nest so it can transform into..." She held up her hand, in a grand gesture toward her pupil. "A beautiful swan!"

"We'll see each other again someday. Thank you again... for everything." Shiori smiled to her mentor, a sad little smile...

"Bye Shiori-chan! We'll be in touch, 'kay?" Chouko giggled as if nothing was wrong, but she could've sworn she saw a tear or two threatening to roll down her cheek.

"Of course! Be seeing you then."

It felt so surreal when she stepped from the deck of the massive Icebreaker onto that of the lesser vessel. She waited for everyone else to say their various goodbyes. Everyone cheered the moment she began to hoist the sails and drift away. She listened to Whitey Bay's crew cheer for her and it caused tears to well up in her own rosy eyes... She'd promised she wasn't going to cry today, repeated the mantra over and over, and it still wasn't doing any good.

It was because of Whitey Bay and her crew that she now had the confidence to even go out on her own like this. It was also due to all of the people who had always believed in her. And she was determined not to let them down...

 _'I can't believe this,'_ Shiori felt a surge of pride spew forth from within. _'I'm really doing this! I'm leaving... On my own adventure. This time it's for real. And it's just me... On my own. This will be great!'_

Whitey Bay had to dab at her own face, as little droplets began to rain down... She and the rest of her crew watched her pupil sail away, until she was lost on the horizon.

"Think she'll be okay?" Chouko asked, somewhat nervously.

The Ice Witch cracked a knowing smile. "I _know_ she will! She'll do just fine."

* * *

"..."

 _'I can't believe this... This is_ the worst _thing that could possibly happen! Why me?!'_ Her thoughts were panicked as she frantically scoured the sea for any sign of life.

Shiori had searched in every direction, with no luck this far... She knew she should have paid more attention when Chouko had shown her how to navigate. Only a short time at sea on her own, and she'd already screwed up this badly...

"Damn! I'm lost!" She finally admitted to herself out loud.

Several weeks of travel over fair seas, and this is where it had gotten her. Currently, she was dreading the impending storm that she knew was coming. The skies darkened more and more with every passing moment. The waves were getting much choppier, the sea foam frothing at the top of every whitecap becoming gradually more worrisome.

Luckily, she'd had the forethought to stash the map they'd given her in a waterproof box that she'd received as a final parting gift from Sam. But that would hardly save the rest of her cargo. If her estimates were correct, which they probably weren't but they were all she had to go on, then she was way too far off from any islands to go in for supplies. And she most likely wouldn't find a port any time soon. She was also much too far out to seek shelter from the storm. There weren't even any uninhabited islands anywhere in her line of sight.

The winds were really picking up and a bolt of lighting crashed down into the ocean just a few hundred feet from where she was. Soon after, another powerful jolt hit the mast of the main sail. Down it went, lost to the vast gray ocean beneath her, leaving behind only a splash... At this rate, it wouldn't be long until her boat capsized.

She tried to summon snow from the atmosphere, but it seemed like the pressure was too high or something, because it didn't work. She didn't even fully know why she'd bothered with that anyway. It's not like it could help her with her current predicament. It was just instinct and her Devil Fruit powers were usually the first thing she reached for in an emergency.

"Great..." She muttered under her breath, irritated that her journey was already coming to an end. "I didn't even give my little boat a proper name yet. I've barely started my journey and this is how it ends... I'd might as well just go to sleep and pray that I wake up in Davy Jones' locker, for all the luck I'd have..."

She continued bitching about her current circumstances, even as she did her best to adjust the smaller remaining sails to carry her away from the encroaching storm. Suddenly, she lost control of everything. The winds began to howl like mad and it tore another sail right off. The rain was beating down on everything, pelting her with needle-like droplets that soaked her clothes. A big wave nearly got her, but the vessel given to her by her mentor could withstand a bit more than that.

This was so annoying! She'd already been through hell recently, and Shiori found herself wishing that she'd spot land and she could get out of this somehow... But relief was not to be had today. It was so dark out that it seemed to be nightfall already, even though it was still mid-afternoon at the latest.

Remembering what Chouko had taught her, she took out her log pose, adjusting it so that it pointed... It was spinning in circles. _'Great.'_

There was no way out of it. She would have to weather the storm and try to find some way of repairing her boat later. The waves were getting worse. It was all she could do just to cling to the deck and hope for the best...

The thunderstorm waged on, howling and groaning, the waves crashing into the sides of it until there was nearly nothing left of her rickety vessel anymore. Chunks of it were missing here and there, which didn't bode well for her at all. She was very worried now that she was taking on water. The best she could do was to grab a stray plank that had fallen off and try rowing with it, but it didn't work so well. It just made her sore and tired, on top of being soaked and bedraggled.

 _'There's nothing else I can do...'_

She knew she wouldn't make it much further with no sails or anything. Shiori was sore and tired from trying to row with a plank of leftover wood. She was worn out and to top it all off, she felt really gross from being at sea for so long...

She wondered what would happen to her now... It probably didn't matter, in the grand scheme of things.

Eventually, sick of fighting and exhausted from trying way too hard, Shiori collapsed onto what was left of the small deck. Her eyes closed and she sighed one final time before giving in to whatever fate the sea had in store for her. She was now utterly convinced that the stories about Devil Fruits were true, and the sea really did hate her...

She stirred when she felt herself being moved. It felt like she was being lifted straight up, even though that didn't make much sense, unless there was a tidal wave of some sort. How terrifying!

Ruby eyes opened, alarmed with fright and panic as she clung onto the large plank she held. It was all that was left of her deck. There was some sort of net cast over her entire body. She looked like a deer in front of headlights, completely blindsided by what was happening... Her only view was that of the side of a ship. It was a carnation pink color with white trim. She noticed there were two hearts on either side as she caught the words 'Miss Love Duck' etched onto the side in white print. The remnants of her own plain vessel, which paled in comparison, were floating down below.

Before she could do anything, she collapsed. She was too exhausted from getting through the storm that had just rolled through to even fight them off. She found herself being deposited on the deck, in a pitiful trembling heap.

"Oh... What fresh hell is this?" Was Shiori's first question, upon seeing a strange crew full of people she didn't recognize.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a drifter!" A tall, snake-like man with a southern accent hissed. "Someone go an' fetch the Cap'n!"

He inspected their latest catch, while some of the others scrambled to do as they were told. Shiori just kept looking around, trying to take everything in... There seemed to be an even mix of males and females on this crew.

"Don't piss her off," One voice taunted her. "Our Captain's got a nasty temper, hehehe!"

"Maybe she'll let her join our crew..." Someone else suggested.

"Tch. Not likely! I mean, _look_ at her! She looks scared out of her wits!"

"Yeah you're right..."

This was followed by various murmurs of conversation, as the rest of the crew chattered amongst themselves over whether she would be set free, taken prisoner, or allowed to join them. Some had even started wagering bets already.

 _'Her...?'_ Shiori silently wondered. _'So their Captain is a woman too? How interesting. I hope she'll be as kind as Whitey Bay...'_

She panicked when she realized that the only thing she had on her person was the map to the ice sword, and the ordinary sword she'd also been told to keep. All of her other belongings were left down below or already lost to the ocean's currents. But the little Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them retrieving a few of her things. They sat them off to the side for now, apparently still waiting on their Captain to get there.

She realized that she was vastly outnumbered and had no one to back her up. The only reason she'd been so confident in taking on Ahab's fleet was due to the fact that she had her friends there with her. But now she was alone...

When she finally arrived, Shiori saw exactly why it had taken her so long to get there... She was an enormous morbidly obese woman. She wore an unsightly pink plaid shirt and terrible looking pale blue shorts. This eyesore of an outfit was topped off with a plain white hat. The only thing that distinguished her from the rest of the crew was the fact that she wore a Captain's jacket with golden epaulets on her shoulders.

The woman carried an enormous teardrop-shaped iron mace! It was solid black and covered in spikes. Despite her weight, she looked like she could deal some serious damage with that thing... It appeared to be pretty heavy, and the fact that she could even lift it was already scary enough on it's own.

Shiori knew one thing for certain... She did _not_ want to tangle with it! There was nothing her snow powers would be able to do to it. And even if she tried, she was caught in a fishing net and surrounded by her crew. She didn't stand a chance. Still, there was something in her that wouldn't allow her to give up so easily.

"EH?!" The Captain bellowed, swinging her club over her head. "What do we have here? A stowaway?"

"No Alvida-sama," One of the crew informed her. "We caught her in the waters just off the port bow. Her ship must've broke during the storm, she seems sick or something."

"Wh-who are you?" The albino girl looked up at her, terror in her eyes.

"Iron Mace Alvida, at your service..." She said with a flourish of her hat, by way of introducing herself. "Well, speak up girl! Who the hell are ya?" Alvida then began to wave her club around overhead.

Shiori flinched. She wasn't good at dealing with abrasive types like her.

"I'm, well... Shiori." She said, in a small and rather meek voice.

" _Who?_ Ah well, doesn't matter!" The nasty Captain spat onto the deck, crinkling her freckled face. "You're our prisoner now! We need more people to clean up around here, after all."

"Prisoner? C-clean? What do you mean?

"This ship ain't above havin' slaves aboard. And you look like you'll be useless at anything else. Just to make sure you don't try to go anywhere..." Her ink black eyes landed on the pendant that hung from Shiori's neck. Her pudgy fingers greedily snatched it away, breaking the clasp in the process. "I'll just be hanging onto this for a while!"

"Hey! G-give that back, it doesn't belong to you!"

The albino girl attempted to grab it from her, but Alvida was taller than her and much stronger. She held the necklace away from her, making sure she couldn't get it. Shiori even jumped for it a few times, her leather boots clunking against the worn boards beneath them. She tripped over the netting and fell forward onto her face. The crew members all laughed at her. Just when she'd given up on getting it back, the woman slapped her across the face, knocking her easily to one side. She hadn't even had to use her mace.

"Oh, so it's important to you, is it?" She taunted, arrogantly. "Seems I made the right choice then! Hahahaha!"

The Captain had already begun to walk away. She didn't seem too concerned about this girl, convinced that she was absolutely no threat whatsoever. She snapped her fingers and several crew members slapped some shackles onto the meek girl she'd sentenced to a life of slavery. At least while she was here...

She got a sudden sick feeling in her stomach as soon as the metal cuffs touched her wrists. She instantly knew they must be using sea prism stone, even though she hadn't encountered it much before. It felt exactly the same way as when she'd tried to swim at the beach as a kid. It felt like she was slowly dying from the inside, but her face was stoic. She refused to show any overt signs of weakness. Just because she hadn't attacked their Captain yet didn't mean she wasn't going to... She just had to wait until Alvida left her club behind, once she was alone, then she would take the opportunity the moment it came up.

She flinched, as the wandering hands of these new Pirates confiscated her sword from her as well. They were trying to make sure she didn't have any weapons to do the very thing that she was contemplating...

Shiori was upset that she'd taken something so meaningful from her, but right now she was just glad that Alvida hadn't searched her person. _'She might have my amulet... But does she have the map? Nope, it's still all mine!'_

She smirked to herself over her silent victory, even as she was led away in chains. Shiori swore to herself right then that she would never allow Alvida to know about her Devil Fruit powers... She would only exploit them for her own gain anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Plot twist! xD Shiori comes face to face with Alvida! (This was before she enslaved Coby or anything, but she does have other captured slaves on her ship. I figured she would probably be in the habit of it or something.) I hope this recent turn of events is interesting enough for you guys... I don't like keeping things stuck in one place for too long, lol. Just to clarify, the part in italics right after she collapsed from the big fight was a dream sequence she was having. There will probably be a few more of those as the story goes on. c;**

 **-Kaline**


	20. Out Of The Blue

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed. c;**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Out Of The Blue**

All Shiori knew was that she wanted to go home... She'd been imprisoned on Alvida's ship for many days and many nights now. She'd lost track of how long it had been. She wasn't adjusting well to her new life. How she hated it!

Every day was pretty much the same. They made her scrub the floors, wash the dishes, clean the bathrooms, wait on the crew hand and foot, clean up nasty messes, and many other horrible things. She was not allowed to have any freedom here. Her room was simply a large cellar downstairs where many other slaves shared quarters. It was situated in front of the entrance to the brig. There weren't always enough cots to go around and many nights she was forced to sleep on the cold, hard polished wooden floor. The splinters were terrible and it even left bruises on her if she slept in one spot for too long.

She had to obey anything that any of Alvida's crew members said and was not allowed to argue. She was surrounded by nothing but pure filth all day and subjected to ridicule at every turn. It was disgusting!

She'd found out early on what happened if one of their slaves disobeyed or if they did argue. They were taken out in stocks, onto the main deck for everyone to see... They were stripped down to their waist and held in chains. And they were whipped by one of the slave drivers that Alvida employed within her ship. The really bad ones were beheaded or sometimes they had to face the Captain in combat, with no weapon, while she was allowed to use her enormous spiked mace. The results were usually deadly.

It was a grim reality she was faced with. Many of the other slaves displayed various scars, both physical and mental, from all the years of hard labor and abuse they'd been put through. Some even had horrific injuries. She'd witnessed the deaths of plenty of slaves while she'd been here as well.

The young albino girl had yet to receive any lashes herself, and she had no intention of screwing up badly enough to earn them. That didn't mean she hadn't been punished, but not quite to that degree... She tried to do whatever she was told without question. For the moment, Shiori was letting her complacent nature drive her actions for now, seemingly on autopilot.

She hadn't been allowed to keep any of her old possessions, except for what the Captain permitted. Some of the crew were allowed to receive mail by carrier, however the slaves couldn't have anything sent to them, and everything was screened carefully. She was given only two of her own outfits, and the food rations she was given were always low. The Valkyrie was growing skinnier by the day and she didn't like the looks of it. She was barely fed and still expected to do everything, often with very little sleep. All she could do was sit tight and follow orders, until a day came when she could figure out some way to escape, or she died there, whichever came first.

They had very tight security and although Shiori had already been there a while, she still hadn't found any loopholes yet. Alvida always slept with her iron mace at her side, usually clutched against her sagging chest. There were always crew members guarding the corridors of the ship, as well as lookouts posted everywhere on deck. It was too dangerous to attempt an escape yet.

 _'It's hopeless...'_ Shiori sighed one day, as she scrubbed the floors with the small handheld brush they'd given her. _'I'll never get out of here.'_

There was no way off of this wretched vessel now that the small boat Whitey Bay had so generously given her had been turned to scrap. She'd overheard some of the other Pirates talking about it one day. It had already been stripped and given to their shipwright for scrap. She hated that it was being used to repair the very ship she was being held captive on, but there was little she could do about that. It was already done and she had no idea how to build a ship. It was too late.

Not to even mention the fact that Alvida had stolen her necklace with the peacock feather inside it. Shiori couldn't bring herself to leave without that. It was her only clue about her past, her only way to find out who she is... She knew it was very common for Pirates to take prisoners. When they did, they would often keep a personal item of theirs just for a moral victory if nothing else, and to keep them bound there. This is one reason mutiny was so common on the Grand Line as well.

But luckily the little waterproof tube containing the map she'd been given was still hidden on her person. Shiori was so glad she'd had the forethought to use the excess scrap from the blanket to sew two small pockets on the inside of her sweater. She kept the map tucked away safely there, and so far no one had discovered it.

She knew it would only be a matter of time though, and she had to figure out some way to get away from these awful people. Most of the time, it seemed hopeless.

She knew she couldn't fight her way out either. There were way too many Pirates around for that, many of which were much stronger than her. She would have no problem trying to escape, if only she had her Nakama there to back her up. But no one knew she was here and no one was coming to save her. So she carried out her duties, trying to make the best of the bad situation she was in.

"Oi wench!" A stern voice yelled, just as one of the slavers rounded the corner. "You missed a spot!"

It belonged to a Pirate called Manfred Perrier. She'd already had to deal with him many times before, and he was one of the crew members in charge of their prisoners. He had a reputation for being particularly cruel to everyone.

"And zis one too, eh?" He spat on the floor and deliberately scuffed it with his boot, marring the shiny surface with a fine dark line. "Clean eet up! Honhonhon!" He mocked her with his thick French accent.

Shiori didn't dare say anything back to him. She only dipped the ends of the brush into the mop bucket she'd been using, letting the filthy murky water seep into the graying bristles. She waited until they were as gray and dreary as her new life here. She leaned forward to start scrubbing at the newly-made mark on the floor.

She felt a weight pressing down onto her from above, and realized it was his boot. He dug his heel into her back, causing her to yelp in pain. Still she did not speak to him, or glare, or react at all. The secondary punishments given for responding to punishments were even worse. Even if it was unfair or you were picked on, the best thing to do in a situation like this was to keep going no matter what and do your best to ignore their taunts and mockery. And she had learned that the hard way...

Perrier brought up a hand to tug at the bushy brown mustache that adorned his aging face. His thick bushy eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Have you done ze laundry yet, little lady? Anzwer me!"

"No, I've n-never done laundry before..." Shiori answered him honestly, without looking up from her task.

She continued to scrub the floor, even as his boot bore down against her aching spine, even as he kept mocking her, even as her hands trembled with fear, even as she felt like collapsing... She kept going.

"I zee! Vell, tonight zat is vhat you will be doing! Get going to ze laundry room vhen you are fineeshed here, mochere'! And hurry eet up!"

He spat again, brushing his brunette hair straight back on his head, like he always did. He chose to ignore the gray streak that was making itself known there. He smiled at her as if he'd just told her something wonderful.

"Thank you sir..." She replied in monotone. It was the only response allowed. However, her face betrayed her true feelings for a moment, when she grimaced from the weight of his boot.

"Are you getting smart wiz me?!" The man shouted, bringing his the tip of his boot into her side, kicking her. "I zhould teach you a lesson later, you little-"

"What's going on in here?" Someone interrupted them, and just in time...

Shiori and Perrier both looked toward the doorway simultaneously. A tall old man with a walking stick came in. He ambled into the room, stopping when he reached the girl on the floor, his long silver hair cascading well over his shoulders. His face was full of wrinkles, each one indicating wisdom. However, they both knew from dealing with him before than this man was anything but wise.

It was a man known as Bob Toll. He was blind in both eyes, their irises milky white, but he refused to wear an eye patch or cover them up. Long robes of white and gray hung from his scrawny form, matching his lengthy white locks. He had a reputation for being somewhat senile. But despite all of this, he always seemed to know what was going on around the ship.

The elderly man leaned forward on his cane, a twisted old walking stick, as he attempted to survey the room. Even if it was pointless, his eyes opened wide as if he could really see them. He was focused on an empty spot in the corner.

"Nothing at all!" Perrier was quick to assure him. "I was only teaching ze little lady a lesson, honhonhonhon!"

"Hmm... Your laughter betrays you..." The blind man cast his walking stick out in front of him, his long nails that were fashioned like claws refusing to allow the Frenchman to leave until his curiosity had been sated. "Young one, what was he doing?"

"He..." Shiori began, but stopped when she received a heated look from her tormentor. "He only informed me that I have laundry duty next. And that this floor was not scrubbed to his satisfaction. But I'm done now... I'm sure someone downstairs will be able to show me how to do the wash."

"You should be going now," The elderly man known as Bob assured her, tapping the sole of her boot lightly with his cane to indicate that she could get up. "Go on then. Get out of here."

Just when Shiori started to get to her feet, the other man stopped her, with his hands firmly on her shoulders. She'd learned that she really didn't like human contact. Not from anyone, but especially not from these people. It was all she could do not to recoil in disgust.

"She vill be going nowhere!"

"Let the young one go about her chores, and you go about yours. I'm sure you wouldn't want Nischela-chan to catch wind of what you're doing."

"Humph!" The Frenchman began to storm off in an angry huff.

"Not so fast! Heheheh... You aren't going anywhere!" Bob snapped, barring the way with his gnarled old walking stick, forged from aged wood. "Until you pay the toll. Heheheh!"

He held out his hand with a smile. It was a well known game that the old geezer liked to play with his fellow crew mates. He would block their way and insist that they pay him in order to pass. If they didn't, he wasn't above turning on his own kind... And they didn't want that. The man was rumored to be an ancient Karate master, who was also very skilled in many other fighting styles. Shiori thought they were mostly just rumors, since she doubted he could even move that fast at his age...

Hesitantly, with a bitter scowl, Perrier reached into the pocket of his tattered shorts and pulled out a small sack of coins. The older man began to slowly lower his cane. He took one, handed it to Bob, and spat at his feet on his way out. He was clearly not happy about what had just transpired.

Shiori looked up at him, even though she knew he couldn't see her. The old blind man had an emotionless expression on his face, as he wore most of the time. But she could have sworn that she'd just caught the faintest glimpse of a smile there. It tugged at the corners of his cheeks, parting his wrinkles like twin curtains.

"And you, miss..." He said, his expression intensifying, his eyes narrowing behind the veil of blindness cast over them. "You ought to get going already."

He wasn't being kind to her, she realized. He was only just; barely fair, and nothing more. Maybe he was only berating his crew mate for doing a poor job and not adhering to the rules or for being unfair. She thought he was a funny old man, or he would've been, if he didn't work for Alvida. He'd long forgotten his real name, going instead by 'Bob'. Others had since added the surname 'Toll' for him, due to the his tendency to block their way and ask people to pay a toll to get by. He was a clever one, and supposedly he had some money hidden away some place.

Shiori wondered about that... She'd overheard a lot of things about people since she'd been here. Sometimes she listened to the stories that Alvida's crew would tell each other, even though she wasn't supposed to. Old habits die hard, and she was still eavesdropping on people to this day. The girl was much more aware of her surroundings than others knew. She didn't pay it any mind though. The only thing she was interested in was getting the hell out of here.

She did as she'd been instructed, leaving the small cabin she'd been ordered to clean and marching downstairs to the laundry room. She'd forgotten the way from the first time she'd been shown around the ship, but luckily there were crudely drawn signs labeling which way to go. That made things a little easier.

The Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the laundry room without further incident. She really didn't want to run into Perrier again, or one of the even worse slave drivers that Alvida kept around.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A sultry voice echoed in the darkness, just before a light switch was flipped on to reveal a woman standing in one corner, leaning against a folding table. She sounded sort of playful, and only half serious at best.

"It's me, Shiori..."

"A slave, no less?" The woman spoke with a jaunty Pirate-like inflection.

"Aye..." She replied, trying to sound tougher than she felt at the moment. She was exhausted and sore all over. "I was sent down here by Perrier-san. And Toll-sama told me to come too. I'm supposed to learn h-how to do laundry..."

 _'Damn it! Curse my stuttering...'_ She'd been trying to sound confident, but she realized that she hadn't come across that way at all, thanks to her nervousness.

"It's quite alright," The other girl adjusted her thin-rimmed metallic pink glasses. "But tragically, there's no one else here who can show you."

"So it's j-just you?" She looked around. _'Why can't she show me herself?'_

The other girl leaned forward, pushing herself off from the table and crossing the room. She bent down to pick up an empty basket, a few stray strands of dark hair falling into her face. The rest was tied up in a messy ponytail and there was a single pink streak in it that fell to one side. She tucked a long segment behind her ear, as her face gradually shifted into a smile.

"Just me. I'm supposed to be in charge of supervising this area this week."

"Is there some reason you can't teach me?"

"I can," The weird girl turned around. "But you should know I'm not a slave. I work for Alvida-sama."

So she really was one of the guards. Shiori's heart sank. At least this girl seemed more reasonable than most of the crew...

"I see..." Shiori shook her head, sadly, as if she were thinking about something else for a moment. This girl seemed so different from everyone else here. It was almost like she didn't belong. She was being much more calm and rational than the other Pirates she'd met from Alvida's crew so far. "Can I ask what your name is? I'm new and still getting to know everyone."

"You can. It's Nischela. And you're Shiori-san, right?"

"Yeah... How did you know who I am?"

"To put it simply..." Nischela's smile twisted into a smirk, and then a grin. "We've been watching you. I noticed you before, and I've been asked to keep an eye on you ever since you were brought on board. I understand you have quite the price on your head. It'd be a shame if Alvida-sama somehow... _found out._ "

"I... I'm n-not sure I understand?" Shiori took her cue to back away. "Who is 'we' exactly?"

 _'Maybe I shouldn't be here...'_

"So you picked up on that... You're pretty sharp. But no less than I'd expect from a Valkyrie." Nischela smiled knowingly.

"I'm not a... well..." She shrugged. _'What can I say?'_

"It seems you've been through a lot since you left Drum Kingdom."

"Who are you? That you would know such things about me..." Shiori's hand flew to her chest, and she started backing toward the exit. She could come back later when there were other servants here to teach her.

"I told you, I'm only Nischela..."

"Have we met before, Nischela-chan?"

"No," The Pirate twirled around and moved behind her, causing the cute brown plaid skirt she was wearing to brush against the fray of Shiori's plain black skirt. She was barring the doorway, trapping her in the abandoned laundry room. "We have never met before. But I've had my eyes on you for some time. I was waiting until we'd have a moment alone like this."

Her eyes raked over Shiori, as if acknowledging her for the first time. The albino realized she was trapped, and began to back the other way. It gave her a chance to size the other girl up. Nischela wore a more traditional outfit for a Pirate, mixing old styles with a sporty new look and combining them rather well. She wore an aged leather under-bust corset with a plain white blouse beneath it. It did little to hide her ample chest. Her striped stockings had all sorts of colors in different shades, with a prominence of pink, black, and brown. They complimented her ankle high boots nicely.

She stood with confidence; something about her was very intimidating... The fact that she carried a whip just like most of the other guards didn't help any. And the fact that it was covered in tiny prickled barbs only added to it. It was like flexible barbed wire, and Shiori knew instantly that she wanted no part of it.

"Why have you been watching me? How do you know all of this?"

"I will show you how Alvida-sama likes her laundry done," Nischela continued, seemingly ignoring her questions. She adjusted her glasses again. "And I want you to meet me tomorrow night at midnight. Right here."

"Wh-why?" The albino stammered.

"What do you mean _'why'?_ I have something to talk to you about, of course!" She laughed. "And if you don't show up, I can easily have Perrier-san or someone worse drag you from your bed. Pardon, I meant to say your cot." She snorted, obviously taking a stab at the fact that she was a slave.

"And what happens if I don't want to?"

Shiori attempted to be a little more bold. She caught herself fidgeting with her platinum locks, but stopped herself. She had to at least try to appear more confident. Even if she were a slave, she couldn't have people walking all over her all the time. And despite her snide comments and somewhat rude tone, Nischela didn't seem to really care very much about someone's status.

"Then I'll be sure to bring that hefty bounty of yours to Alvida-sama's full attention..." She leaned in close to the confused slave girl. Her voice lowered a few decibels. "And she'll likely sell you off to some slave traders at the next outpost we find. You'll probably end up with someone who treats you much more poorly than we do. Or worse, the Marines..."

 _'No!'_ That was the first word that was firmly implanted in Shiori's mind. _'I'll be damned if those bastards ever find me! They can't, they-'_

"Please don't do that!" She blurted, before she could stop herself. "I'll do my best to be here... At midnight." She gulped.

"Good," Nischela went back to her pleasant demeanor, walking back toward the table. "It's hard to believe the fat hag hasn't already noticed, but she never was one to pay much attention to detail, haha... I'd discuss it with you now, but there isn't much time in between visits from other slaves dropping off clothes. It's not safe to talk right now. Anyway, I guess I should show you the ropes, since it's my job, after all."

"R-right..."

Shiori didn't want to give her too much information, so she tried to avoid talking. It was odd that the other girl would know so much about her. She didn't even know there were people here who would be that interested in someone like her. There had to be some kind of reason... But her mind drew a blank. She couldn't piece this together.

She didn't know what this stranger wanted with her. Right now, she refused to give her any more information that she might be able to use against her. No sense adding more fuel to the fire. She wondered if she would get in trouble for wandering around after dark... It would probably be best not to tell anyone about the meeting. Not like she had anyone to tell anyway. She hadn't really made friends with any of the other slaves. Everyone was too busy working all the time, and most of the guards forbid them to talk. Alvida had once mentioned there was less chance of anyone making escape plans that way. And much to Shiori's dismay, she was probably right.

Focusing on the work ahead of her, she watched Nischela take a load of clothes out of one of the dryers. She'd washed clothes before, but they were her own clothes, and she had never used a washing machine before. She knew what they were and she saw that this room was full of them.

At the Monastery, the Nuns took care of most of the chores and she was never assigned to laundry duty. They'd said she wasn't old enough yet. When she was living in Gray Terminal, she'd washed her own attire frequently, but she'd done so in the river. And on board the Icebreaker, she'd had Whitey Bay's crew to tend to that while she focused on her training. She looked at all of the strange machinery in awe... There were many rectangular baskets with big holes in their sides lying around everywhere, even stacked up.

"First you come over here to gather the clothes up... Then take each load from a basket to a machine. Other slaves will bring them in to you. It's your job to get them clean and return them to this area, dry and neatly folded. Alright?"

"I think I can handle that." Shiori's voice took on a mocking tone, but she continued to listen anyway. She followed the other girl over to the machines.

"This is where you put the soap in," Nischela took a bottle of liquid and poured it into a small compartment on top of the big white machine, closing it after. "They get about one cap full. Then you set the cycle, like so... And you put in the clothes, arranging them so they're balanced around the agitator. That's this big column in the center here. It makes sure the clothes get really clean, it basically scrubs them for you. Saves you from a lot of work!" She pointed to each part as she described it, while demonstrating how to prepare a load of clothes.

"What should it be set on?"

"Anywhere between heavy to light, depending on how many clothes there are in the load. You'll need to separate the darks and brights from the lights. If they're washed together, the dye will spread, and everything white will no longer be white. Make sense?"

Shiori nodded. "I get it. It's not so complicated now that you explained it. What happens when they're finished? Do we hang them up?"

Her thoughts turned back to her time staying with the mountain bandits with Luffy and... Ace...

"Alvida-sama can be very impatient," Nischela shook her head, causing her pink and brown ringlets to sway to and fro. "Plus we have a lot of people here, and we don't have time to be waiting around for things to dry. So we use dryers, come this way..."

She followed Nischela over to a larger more open area where many other machines were lined up against one wall, adjacent to the folding tables where she'd first run into her. These were different than the others. Instead of the doors being on the top, they were positioned on the sides. Big glass doors opened up on silver hinges and revealed a multitude of clothes inside.

She felt like it would have been easier to learn all of this from another slave. Nischela was going at a very fast pace. It seemed like she was trying to rush through everything. She wasn't a very good teacher... But Shiori tried to absorb as much information as she could. She would try to figure out the rest on her own.

"To use a dryer, you just toss the clothes in," She indicated with a tilt of her head and then waited while Shiori loaded the clothes into one of the empty dryers. "Throw in a dryer sheet..." Nischela took a thin wispy piece of paper from a small cardboard box. "Set the dial for about forty to fifty minutes, and press the button marked 'start'. Got it?"

"I think so..." Shiori's voice shook. It was evident that she wasn't so sure of herself, but she was willing to try. "So how long have you been a part of Alvida's crew?"

"Then when they're done," Nischela continued without pausing, leading her over to another machine, where she pulled out a screen and removed a large amount of dusty fluff from it. "Don't forget the clean out the lint trap. If you don't, it'll catch on fire and you don't even want to know what kind of punishment will await you then. Oh, and that's Alvida _-sama_ to you. Don't forget it again, the others won't be as lenient as I."

"You never answered my question, I-"

"You will speak when told to!" Numerous bangle bracelets jangled around her wrists as the girl pointed a finger in Shiori's face. She was damn tempted to bite it off. "I am _not_ going to have a conversation with some slave girl while I'm on the clock. Now get on with your work, before I send for Perrier-san..."

"Yes ma'am..."

Shiori complied before she could make good on her threat. She didn't want to give anyone a reason to be angry with her. She couldn't stand the thought of being brutally punished by these people. She'd seen it happen to others way too often, and she wanted to keep quiet and lay low, as much as possible.

"And you are to be here promptly at midnight tonight, do you understand?" At her words, the Valkyrie only nodded. "Good. I'll leave you to it. Be seeing you then..."

With a firm nod, the female Pirate marched out of the room, her wavy ponytail leaving a trail of puffy brown and pink behind her. It seemed like she was in a hurry to get this over with and leave. Shiori didn't even know how many loads she would have to wash, but there were a pile of clothes on a table by the door. She separated them by color, like Nischela had told her. Then she began hauling them across the room with the help of baskets, and stuffing them into the machines.

It wasn't long before a few of the other slaves came in. No one spoke to her, they just met her with equally sad eyes, before dumping the garments they carried onto the large table by the door. A few even came in to pick things up but they all behaved in much the same manner.

They kept bringing in load after load of clothes for her to wash. There just wasn't enough time to keep up with all of it. It was like she never got a break... Not that she was used to any breaks, mind you, but she'd assumed she would at least have a minute to rest while she was waiting on the machines to finish. That time was all eaten up by having to fold clothes, put them into baskets for pickup, clean out the lint traps, and move baskets from one area to another.

Shiori kept up the diligent work, and did the best she could. She had most of the clothes clean and dried in no time. It was the folding and sorting that took forever. She'd been working for many hours when another shift finally came in to relieve her.

"You can go now..." Nischela told her when she came in to escort another few slaves to the laundry room. "Don't forget what we talked about. And you'll likely have laundry duty again tomorrow. Be here first thing in the morning. We rotate shifts, but today was just a trial. You did well. Get some rest."

"Thank you..." Was all she managed to say.

Shiori was panting... She was parched from thirst and her stomach growled with hunger. She wanted to ask the guard woman if she knew a way she could get something to eat and drink, but she already knew the answer. There would be no relief for a lowly slave. She ignored her pangs of hunger for now, being far too exhausted to deal with it anyway.

She went back to the slave's quarters where she noticed that there was an older woman sleeping on her usual cot. She had her brunette hair done up in a messy loose ponytail, and it was sprawled across the makeshift pillow, which was actually just some bedding that had been rolled up. The woman wore a dress made from tattered old rags, and she clutched a sleeping child to her bosom. The little boy snored soundly in his mother's arms.

Then she glanced over to spot an unfamiliar cot. It would have to do... The Valkyrie thought about waking her, but she noticed that she had a child. The woman clung to her little boy, holding him even closer. He twitched in his sleep. Shiori stopped for a minute, looking down at them both. Then she'd passed on, settling for a less comfortable bed in the corner.

She just didn't have the heart to disturb them. Shiori was too tired to argue anyway and it didn't really matter where she ended up sleeping. None of them had any belongings to speak of and most of the cots were the same anyway, moldy and riddled with filth. But to have any of them was lucky, sometimes there weren't enough to go around.

What sickened her in this scenario was the fact that Alvida was also taking children as slaves too. Even whole families, in some cases. But most of her captives seemed to be women and children. There were some men present among their ranks, but most of them were very old, disabled, or sickly. It was like she was deliberately preying on the weak.

Like it or not, she was in the same situation right now, so there was little she could do about it. All she could do was curl up and try her best to go to sleep. With shaking hands, she reached to her neck to grasp at an amulet that wasn't there... 

* * *

**A/N: I am so very sorry about the long wait on this chapter... I was going to make it longer but I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore. The holidays really took a lot out of me, it threw my whole rhythm off, and I've been very busy around the start of the year. ;w; It also took longer this time because I have to keep going back and adjusting the plans to sort things out so I can fit in new ideas and make sure everything works together like it's supposed to. I'm not trying to neglect this story or anything, I'm always thinking about it night and day, and how it could be improved. Thank you so much for reading, and I look forward to reading anything you might have to say about this little story of mine... I can't believe it's already been 20 chapters, wow! xD**

 **-Kaline**


	21. Behind Blue Eyes

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Behind Blue Eyes**

In the late hours of the night, the albino girl was woken to the sounds of a scuffle. Two of the other slaves, both of them women, were fighting over a piece of bread. A few others joined in the fight as well. They'd been served dinner several hours ago, and she hadn't eaten anything, but she refused to take food from the others. She was too weak from hunger to even bother, and she really didn't want to hurt anyone else... Not when they were all just as bad off as she was.

Shiori could feel the dirt on her face, as she sat up and rubbed her cheek, cautiously trying to roll over and go back to sleep. There was something she was supposed to do, but she was unable to fight off the sleep-induced fog of her mind long enough to remember what it was. One of the guards came in to break up the fight, his harsh voice booming over the commotion that had filled the room.

"Hey! Knock it off! Don't you know Alvida-sama is trying to get her beauty sleep? If she hears you all, she'll-"

"I've heard just about enough about that fat old hag!" A scruffy looking middle aged man who hadn't even been involved in the fight stood up. "We wouldn't have to fight for our food if she fed us properly! But instead, that... That _greedy whale_ hoards everything for herself!"

The fighting and bickering had stopped at that point and all eyes were on him.

 _'Uh oh...'_ Shiori sat up quickly. _'Well I'm awake now!'_

"You will _not_ speak that way about the Captain!" One guard yelled, drawing his sword and rushing toward the man. Several others joined him.

They all had Shiori's attention by this point. Their deafening voices and angry banter made it impossible for her to sleep anyway. She knew this wasn't going to end well. She watched as the guards beat the man to a bloody pulp, right in front of everyone, and others came in to take the scrap of food away from both girls who had originally been fighting over it. There was a blonde one and a brown haired one. She recognized the darker haired woman as the same one who'd been cradling the little boy last night. He was sitting on a cot off to one side, looking up with sad, hungry eyes.

 _'She must be his mother... Poor things. Wish there was something I could do. Guess we're all in this together.'_

The albino sighed, curling up in the corner and trying to pretend she was anywhere else but here... She didn't want to call any attention to herself at a time like this. She opted to stay out of all the fights. It really made her mad, the way Alvida's crew starved them to death, but she knew she had to lay low for the time being.

She'd already seen many horrible things during her journey, but being on this ship was one of the worst experiences of her life thus far. It couldn't quite compare to the massacre, but it was still brutal and terrifying. Instead of being attacked all at once, it was like a slow massacre... Every second of every day she faced a new kind of terror, some new threat that hadn't been there previously, and she was constantly having to keep an eye out. It was like being forced to fight in a never-ending battle.

From the moment she'd been taken as Alvida's prisoner, to the very minute she'd realized how horrible things were here, she'd made a silent vow never to get involved in anything while she was on board. A few dirty looks and harsh words were thrown her way from time to time, sure, but they couldn't really find any concrete reasons to overtly dislike her. And so long as she followed orders obediently, the guards left her alone, for the most part.

There was no point waiting for the fighting to stop, since it never would. But the man who had spoken so ill of their Captain and attempted to rise up against the guards was dragged out of the slaves' quarters and taken outside, onto the main deck. The little boy was now crying and his mother was consoling him.

"And _you!_ Shut that brat up!" One of the guards struck her, but no one could help her, unless they wanted to meet the same fate that the other man had.

It was impossible for Shiori to sleep with all of the chaos going on around her. She had rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but it was obvious that it wasn't going to happen. Not between the guards' harsh yelling and the young boy's crying. It was a lost cause.

She sat on her knees on the tiny cot, staring down at her pale, cold hands. That was when she remembered... Nischela had told her to be in the laundry room at midnight! There were no clocks in the slaves' quarters, so she couldn't tell what time it was. A quick glance out a nearby porthole told her that it was very late, and not yet morning... Twinkling stars glittered, shining in the distance amidst a dark sky. She watched them play over the water for a bit.

"Might as well get started..." She sighed, eventually getting up and heading out to start on her chores early. No one would complain about that. The others were still arguing with the guards anyway.

The moment she walked outside, Shiori was accosted by the blood-curdling screams of the man being whipped. She didn't think that he'd done anything to deserve such a harsh punishment, but her path to the laundry room was being blocked, so she had to stay and watch. Sometimes that was the worst part of it all... As if one's own suffering wasn't enough, they had to watch others suffer too. Alvida was very big on teaching her servants lessons by example. And this man would be no exception.

They had him tied up in the middle of the main deck, and several of the guards had already had a go at him, as evidenced by the numerous welts and marks already upon his skin. But the worst had yet to come. Shiori watched on in abject horror while several guards used their whips on the poor man. He had his share of scars already. Apparently, he'd been in trouble many times before. One particularly harsh blow landed right between his shoulder blades, slicing his skin open. Some landed on his sides and along his ribs. The thin narrow lines crisscrossed and overlapped, dripping fresh crimson.

 _'This is sickening...'_ The Valkyrie bravely fought back tears. It made her want to cry so badly... But she knew that if she did, she would likely be next.

"Please no! I didn't mean it!" The man cried and begged for his life. "Please, I beg you! Spare me!"

"How does one not mean to steal from the Captain?" A tall man in a black hooded mask asked him, his voice cold and unwavering. "You were caught with an extra piece of bread and we could've let that slide, but then you were badmouthing her as well!"

He was unable to say anything, due to more harsh lashes of their whips being aimed at him. All he could do was cry out from the terrible pain.

Shiori inched her way past people, headed toward the laundry room. It was all she could do not to rise up against Alvida's entire crew right that instant... If only she had the nerve to do it on her own. She was determined to at least see if Nischela was there. She hadn't spotted the strange girl anywhere on deck, and it was overrun with guards. It seemed like everyone had gathered around to gawk at this poor man being tortured. She hated every second of it, yet was unable to tear her eyes away from it. She loathed them for it.

When she finally did make her way to her destination, it was dark inside. But before she could locate a light switch to flip it, something touched her. Hands grabbed her from the darkness, causing her to want to scream. But one of them pressed over her mouth, preventing her from doing so.

"Shhh, it's me!" A familiar Pirate drawl greeted her. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Come this way, and don't make a sound..."

The Valkyrie allowed herself to be led to the far side of the room. She could tell this had been planned out beforehand, although she didn't know for certain just how much of it. The man could have angered the guards of his own accord, but a lot of things here just didn't add up. They could do whatever they wanted. She was far more terrified of her current predicament than facing the men outside, however. She had no idea what this lunatic wanted from her. Eventually her mouth was freed and she could speak.

"H-how can you see where we're going?"

She heard a grating sort of scraping sound, and then a door opened. Shiori could feel the cool air brushing past her. They stepped through and into another smaller compartment. It was cramped inside and still black as pitch.

"Night vision glasses," Nischela hastily explained, flipped a switch to bring on a set of small multicolored lights hung on a cord that illuminated a narrow passageway. "They come in pretty handy."

"Where are we?" She looked around.

"In a secret compartment that I use to travel between different parts of the ship. It's also kinda nifty, eh?"

"I guess so..." Shiori blinked, her eyes still adjusting to the new source of light. All she could see was the wooden paneling inside the walls of the ship. It looked like it had been deliberately widened or hollowed out in some places. "Do the others know about-"

" _No._ And you're not going to tell them. You're good at keeping secrets, right?" The brunette tucked a small strand of her hair behind one ear.

The albino only shrugged. She really didn't know what to make of this... They were alone, sharing a cramped space together, in a place that no one else knew about. Why was she so intent on hiding everything?

"What do you want? Why did you ask me to come here so late like this? What is it that's so important?"

"Calm down. All of your questions will be answered in time, so long as you answer mine. That was a serious question. I want to know if you're any good at keeping secrets. But maybe that's a stupid question, since no one else has even noticed your bounty or who you actually are yet."

"How do you even know all of these things?" Shiori's rose hued eyes narrowed. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Sweetheart," The brunette presumed to lean against her. It was easy, since they were practically already squished together anyway. "I've been spying on _lots_ of people... And I only know because I'm not an idiot like the rest of these buffoons."

She didn't like this... It made her nervous. This other girl was getting way too close for comfort. And she felt threatened because she didn't quite understand what was happening. It was becoming more and more obvious that Nischela was trying to get closer to her. But the part she couldn't figure out was why...

"I see... Mind telling me why you wanted me to meet you at midnight then?"

"Ah, I was getting to that." Her lips shifted into a twisted smile. "I'll tell you, because I already have dirt on you, and because I think you're smart enough to know better than to betray me... I work for someone. _Several_ someones, actually. To get technical, an _elite group_ of someones."

"Who are they?" Shiori stared up at her, utterly lost in confusion.

"I'm only here under the guise of working for Alvida... That wretch! She's wanted in more places than you can imagine and she's got a pretty large bounty herself. But she's not the one we're after. We're just keeping a keen eye on her for a bit, that's all."

"It's like you're speaking in riddles!" She shouted, beginning to get really irritated. The albino slave girl squirmed around a bit, trying to find whatever door they'd come in through so she could get back to the laundry room. "I don't understand any of this, and I'm not sure if I even want to know. M-maybe it's best if I go."

"You can't go." Nischela stated, matter-of-factly. "I'm afraid I've already said..." She leaned in closely to the small albino girl's ear. "Too much..."

"I... Well, I d-don't..." She was at a loss for words.

Shiori ignored her strange actions and close proximity. She had her pinned against the wall, unable to leave. She was unsure of how to take it. She'd once thought that her mentor, Whitey Bay, was trying to flirt with her, and she'd been wrong then. Or at least she thought so. She knew very little about how to interact with people. This was making her feel very awkward. Her cheeks flushed a dull pink.

Nischela breathed and a warm puff of air hit her neck, making her shiver. "Are you a good girl, Shiori-chan?"

"Wh-what-"

She was going to ask 'what kind of question is that' but Nischela's lips were pressing into hers with such ferocity that she was unable to pull away. The other girl's breasts smashed against hers, and she could feel her breathing next to her. Shiori was startled. She was unable to fully enjoy the kiss because she was panicking too much.

Her eyes went wide. _'WHAT IS THIS?! How can a girl kiss another girl?!'_ Her mind screamed, as everything seemed to whirl around her. _'What does this mean? Does this mean I'm- No. It's all her doing. Isn't it?'_

Her lips moved against Shiori's own, and she found herself somewhat curious... She started to move a little and lean into her touch. At least she wasn't being hurt in any way. She was also thinking maybe if she complied with what the other girl wanted, she might stand a somewhat better chance of getting off of this dreaded slave ship. She knew Nischela might not actually have that much power, but even if it was a longshot, she still had to try. She began to let herself relax a bit, but not too much.

And besides, the kiss itself was not all that bad. It was nothing like she'd imagined her first kiss to be. She'd expected something, well, masculine... Hard and forceful. Not soft and tender like a woman's touch. It was over after only a brief moment. Once it was done, she pulled away, hesitantly. She really did not know what was expected of her now. But there was a bit of saliva stuck to Nischela's bottom lip, connecting them, and her first instinct was to wipe it away with her lengthy sleeve.

"I'm sorry," The slightly taller Pirate girl immediately apologized when she saw Shiori's reaction. "That was unprofessional of me. I just wanted to see what it was like... And it helped to break the tension. Although I must admit, I think you're beautiful..."

 _'My first kiss... Stolen unexpectedly by another girl!'_ It sounded absurd, even in her head...

She literally had no clue how to take this. She didn't know how to react. She didn't want to offend her, but she didn't even have enough experience with things like this to know where she stood on anything yet. It was like everything was hitting her full force. Maybe sticking to the subject at hand and pretending it never happened would work?

"Is... Is this the reason you insisted that I come here?"

Nischela turned away, backing off for the present moment. "No... I just got all caught up. But now that the tension's broken... The reason I asked you to come here is because I have something extremely important to ask of you. It's not every day that we get new recruits in our ranks, but..." She stopped then, hesitating.

The suspense was killing her! "But...?" She sighed, annoyed. "Out with it! I haven't got all night. If they see that I'm missing, they-"

"They won't have anymore power over you, if you accept my offer. Or at least it'll be a lot more limited. We can't get you out of here just yet, but if you wait 'til I finish my mission, then maybe we can..."

Shiori stared at the girl, a perplexed expression on her face. "How do you mean? Please slow down and just explain."

"Okay, so I work for a secret agency, of sorts..."

"You're a... s-secret agent?" The Valkyrie was shocked.

"Yes. I work for The Agency. I can't tell you much more about it just yet, but... We'd very much like for you to join us."

" _Me?_ Wh-why?"

"As I understand it, you have some rather unique talents. You even received the honor of serving under Whitey Bay herself, did you not?"

"How do you know all these things?"

"The Agency knows more than we are ever willing to reveal... A lot more." Nischela had this far-away look in her pale eyes just then. It was like she was staring off into space. "But I can't do much more for you unless you decide to lend us your aide."

"What exactly does that entail?" Shiori demanded, becoming even more serious now that they were talking business. "I'm fairly sure Alvida-sama wouldn't be very happy if she knew you were a double agent working for someone else."

"You're pretty sharp! You catch on real quick... I like that about you. That's the mark of a superb agent."

"Alright, what will I have to do?" She wiped her face with her sleeve, and wrapped herself up a bit more. She was getting cold in this weird tunnel.

"You'll be assigned assorted missions from your superiors from time to time. If you do well, you'll get lots of gold and possibly even be promoted in rank someday. Right now I'll be your supervisor and once you're in, I'll do everything I can to help you. All you have to do is follow orders without being too nosey. Any other questions?"

"Just one..." She began to clarify, but then hesitated.

"Hm? Go for it."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Side?" Nischela eyed her sideways. "What do you mean?"

"I mean which side do you serve? The Pirates or the Marines?"

"We are simply... Our own side. I guess you could say we're neutral in that respect. We just like knowing what the others are up to... And preventing a war if we can."

"I see..." Shiori paused, taking a moment to mull all of this over.

On the one hand, peace did sound good. On the other hand, she really had no way of knowing whether they might have ulterior motives. She didn't know for certain if this girl was even telling her the truth.

The Marines had wronged her greatly. They'd come to her village, to the Monastery where she and the Nuns had lived in peace until then. They'd cruelly slaughtered everyone and burned the once beautiful Monastery clear to the ground. They were the people who had destroyed everything she had once held dear. And the Pirates were just as bad... Even if she herself technically was one. They had taken another person she cared about deeply from her, even if he'd gone willingly. They'd even managed to pull her into their sinister little game. And perhaps worst of all, she was now one of their prisoners. Both sides had wronged her. Had Nischela's people done her any harm as of yet?

"I know it's a lot to take in," The brunette placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But rest assured that if you work with us, I will do my best to make sure you're more comfortable for the duration of your stay here. And someday, when you're out of this mess completely, when you're no longer a slave... Together, we can build a new world..."

"The offer sounds tempting. How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I suppose you don't. There's probably nothing I can do to change your mind, but if I were going to harm you, I would have likely already done so. What have you got to lose, at this point? Your situation can't really get much worse, can it?"

"It could..." She admitted with a curt nod. "But it is unlikely. And the possible perks outweigh the risks."

"So you'll do it then? You'll join us?" Her gray-blue eyes lit up with hope just then.

What point was there in saying no? These people sounded like they could potentially help her. And if she said no, there was a good possibility that this girl might tell her captors about her bounty and who she was. But there was something else too... Some faint, vague hope also lingered somewhere in the back of her mind that maybe someone with The Agency might be able to help her unravel the mysteries about her past.

" _Yes._ " It didn't get much clearer than that.

A large smile spread all the way across Nischela's face. "Awesome! I've got your back from now on, as long as you've got mine. I may not be able to get you out of this situation just yet, or else I might risk blowing my cover here. But I'll try to make things as easy for you as possible, as long as you're careful. There is one more thing..."

"And what is that?" It was clear that her mind was already made up.

"If you ever cross us or betray us... You will be killed. We have countless assassins in our employ, and won't hesitate to use them. As long as you're loyal, it won't be a problem."

"Once I've made up my mind to do something, nothing can stop me. I won't betray you."

The brunette nodded, clasping her hands and leading her deeper into the tunnel. "Very good. Then you shall take the secret sacred oath!" 

* * *

After making a few quick calls to some highly important transponder snails, Nischela had Shiori officially inducted into The Agency. All she'd had to do was swear her loyalty to them where their leader could hear her.

Shortly after taking her oath, Nischela had begun training her in the art of seduction. This went on for a while. She had explained that the kiss was to make her feel more comfortable with her, so she wouldn't feel as awkward while she was teaching her to use all of her charms to get what she wanted. She claimed that it would come in handy for a spy. And she might be able to charm a few of the male guards to get her way, as long as there weren't too many spectators. Though she was still quiet and shy, she stumbled her way through it.

"It helps to know what you want most," Nischela had told her at one point, while she'd been showing her the ropes. "And go after it. You have to know where your destination is before you can sort out which path you should take."

Shiori was still unsure what it was that she wanted most... Right now, she wanted to get out of this awful place and go find the ice sword. What was it that Whitey Bay had called it? Storm something...? Arashikari? She was sure it would come in handy. She wanted to further her powers, and it was the only weapon she'd ever heard of that could potentially work so well with her Devil Fruit. It was the only thing she sought at the moment. The only way to get it was to find some way to get to the mysterious island where it was said to be located. But she hadn't told Nischela any of that. As far as she could tell, even The Agency didn't know about the map or the fact that she had possession of it.

Several days had passed, and each day she practiced a little with her newfound comrade in secret. When the time would come, her new skills may come in handy. They'd even taken to singing together sometimes while they worked on their chores. Every day, she was becoming less like a Valkyrie and more like a Siren, she realized. The irony was not lost on her.

Today, Shiori was sent off to dish duty. She hated washing dishes more than almost anything else. It was her least favorite chore, oddly enough. But she did what she had to do. Her hands had only been in the water for a scarce couple of minutes, and her fingers were already wrinkling up like prunes. Her blue sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and she tried her best not to soil her favorite sweater.

The dishwater was dark, murky, and nasty... She could barely stand the thought of sticking her hands into such a gross place, where others' discarded bits of food were left. She grimaced every time she touched something slimy underwater, or when she would stick herself with something sharp. But she got herself through it as best she could. She had no other choice.

The only upside to this was that sometimes there were bits of food left in the plates or on the serving trays and she could sneak a bite or two to eat, if she was very careful. It wasn't often that it happened, but it was better than nothing. She made do with a few scraps of half-eaten toast, leftover from breakfast. She wouldn't normally resort to something so disgusting, but she'd missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning. She couldn't remember having anything to eat yesterday either. The poor girl was starting to feel weak from not eating... So she was doing what she had to do in order to survive. She was still hungry since she didn't eat very much. Only crumbs.

Once all of the dishes from breakfast had been washed, scrubbed, rinsed, and dried, she was allowed to go off to her next set of chores. Walking outside, she relished the feeling of the sun on her skin. She was rarely even allowed outside anymore, especially on her own. Shiori made her way back to the laundry room. She knew no one would else be there this time of day, Nischela had assured her of that. They had arranged to meet here whenever possible. She wasn't sure if her friend would be here or not.

The room felt eerily empty. Shiori noticed several stacks of clothes had already been dumped onto the table. She got to work sorting them and then carried the first load over to one of the washers.

There was a creak, slight and low, but she'd heard it. The hidden panel in the wall opened and Nischela stepped through. She was carrying a blue box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. When she got closer, the albino girl noticed there were many holes poked in the sides of it. The strange box stood out so much and it had caught her attention right away. It appeared to be about three feet wide and two feet tall.

"I'm afraid it's not much of a gift," The brunette spoke cryptically. "It's something that should've been yours all along."

"I don't understand... What's going on?"

"The Agency wants you to have this, on behalf of all of us. It rightfully belongs to you already. Alvida-sama has a policy of filtering everyone's mail on her ship, especially things that are sent to the slaves, like yourself. The carrier pelicans dropped it off for you but she had it seized and kept in the storage hold down below. It's the only piece of mail you had. We managed to procure it for you."

"So this was sent to me? From who?"

"There was only one name on the package and that was yours. I don't know why."

"Oh..." Shiori hesitantly reached out and placed a single hand on top of the box. She felt movement inside. "Any idea what it is? As far as I'm aware, no one should even know that I'm here?"

 _'And if they did,'_ She added silently. _'Why haven't they rescued me yet? Don't they know I'm being held here as a slave against my will?'_

"That's mysterious. Well... Aren't you going to open it?" Nischela tucked a long pink tuft of hair behind her ear, adjusting her glasses and watching the timid girl try to figure this out.

For some reason, she was wary about it. This could very well be a trap... It seemed like some kind of animal was inside the box, with it's bright blue paper and silver ribbon... It was wrapped like a gift. On the other hand, if they really wanted to hurt her, they could have just unleashed whatever it was. And if it was so easily contained within a simple box, it most likely wasn't anything too intimidating.

Still, it was a mystery as to who had sent this for her, or why...

Hesitantly, Shiori pulled the ribbon until it came undone. There was a scratching sound coming from inside the box. It moved a bit. She stopped, staring at it curiously. Her big ruby red eyes were glued to the holes in the box, but it was too dark to be able to see anything. She thought she caught a glimpse of something moving past one of them.

 _'How strange... I wonder what it could be...'_

There was nothing she could do but open it. Taking a deep breath, the Valkyrie removed the lid with shaking hands. Something jumped out and leapt onto her, causing her to cry out in surprise! Her legs buckled under her and she fell to the floor, collapsing.

She grabbed it just before it reached her throat. Twin pools of azure blue looked up at her, and blinked. A fluffy creature was pressed against her chest. Its whiskers tickled her chin and its cold nose pressed against her cheek as it sniffed her for a moment, before pulling away. It made a small purring sound.

"Is this... a kitten?"

The beautiful young cat was almost pure white with a little tuft of white fur sticking up on top of her head. Her ears were tipped with very dark chocolate gray, and her tail was white tipped and had rings around it of the same color, alternating between an ash gray and darker chocolate gray. Her face was very unusual, it sort of looked like she was wearing a dark cream and gray mask that faded with a lighter design closer to her bright blue eyes. A few cream-colored dots were almost painted above her eyes. The only other markings on her were the light tabby stripes that ran across her legs, fading from light cream to darker gray. However, all four of her paws were solid white, contrasting sharply with the smoky colors.

She looked up at Shiori and mewed. Her little pink nose wiggled. It was so adorable! She couldn't contain herself! Nischela thought it was cute too, but she was content to watch on with a big grin, one hand resting on her hip.

It was clear that this was no ordinary cat. When Shiori held her, a strange feeling ran through her... For a moment, it was like she was back home, in the snow-covered forest, surrounded by the vast mountains that spanned the distance. It made her sort of happy, but it was like she wanted to cry, all at the same time! She took it as a sign. A sign not to give up hope... Even in the darkest of times, there was always someone there with her, some reason to continue on and not give up.

 _'Even though I'm in such a horrible place like this... Even though it's a dark point in my life... I've been given this little piece of heaven!'_ She thought. _'Maybe it's not so bad after all. Maybe there's still hope! I_ will _find some way out of this! I have to!'_

"She's so tiny..." Shiori scratched her behind the ears, watching as the little one eagerly leaned into it, purring. "Ah, _kawaiiiiiiii!_ I'll treasure her forever!"

She got up, gently placing the kitten on the floor to explore. She hoped it wouldn't run away, but luckily she stayed close by. The cute little thing pawed at one of Shiori's boot laces before becoming interested in the comfortable-looking pile of clothes next to her. The Valkyrie decided to inspect the box. Maybe there would be some kind of clue as to who had sent her or why.

In the very bottom of the box, there was a note. She picked it up and her eyes scanned each word, struggling to find some meaning, some clarity...

 _'Dearest Shiori,'_ It said. _'Please accept this kitten! Her name is Vanora! It means "white wave".'_ The letter was signed with only a little pink heart.

"A cat? I don't u-understand..." She folded the note, putting it into her pocket. "It doesn't really explain. All it says is that her name is Vanora...?"

"Looks like you've gotten yourself a familiar..." Nischela mused.

"A what?"

"Traditionally... A familiar is an animal spirit believed to serve someone as a spy and constant companion, in addition to helping to bewitch enemies or to divine information." The brunette explained, watching the young kitten play. "But considering that you're from the Monastery on Drum Island, it's surprising that you don't already know this."

She vaguely recalled learning about familiars and how they worked. But it was a long time ago. She remembered the words of Chiaki, her elder... She'd once told Shiori that if the Cat Goddess they worshiped smiled on her, she would be lucky enough to receive a small blessing, in the form of a cat or kitten.

 _'Chiaki-sama...'_

"A servant for a servant..." Shiori muttered.

"I suppose so. I guess it's ironic."

"How do you know all of that anyway?"

"I'm with The Agency. And as you well know, we have our ways." She only smiled, mysterious as ever.

Shiori decided it would be best to accept it at face value for now. But this latest development posed a whole new set of problems. "I'm extremely grateful to have her, but... What if someone sees her? I'm in danger here and I don't know how I can keep her safe."

"You'll find a way... For now it would be best to keep her hidden. Feed her when you can, but make sure you still take care of yourself too. I've gotten you some food from the kitchen. It was supposed to be part of my lunch but I don't need it. Earlier, I hid it, so I hope it's still-" Nischela paused, pulling a covered plate from between two of the dryers. "Here you go! No one found it. I'm surprised..."

"Wow! Thank you... I..." She looked at her new kitten, who was currently playing with a bit of string hanging from one of the unwashed shirts. "I c-can't thank you enough for such a precious gift!" She kneeled before her new friend.

"No need," Nischela helped her up, with a smile. "Now get up before someone sees you... Silly!"

The two giggled together for just a moment. But they stopped short when they both heard something. _Someone was coming!_

"Here, kitty... We have to hide you!" She called in a hushed tone.

Shiori reached for the little kitten, but Vanora was faster and managed to dodge her. She darted under one of the folding tables and sat just out of her reach. She scampered about and burrowed under a big pile of laundry.

 _'Crap!'_ Her thoughts were frantic, and she tried to grab for the kitten, but she continued to escape her grasp.

The sound of a walking stick between every two steps told them who it was. Bob Toll entered the room, looking in their general direction, as if sensing the two girls. His big nose pointed toward them, like a rat trying to sniff out some cheese...

"Nischela-chan?" He rasped. "Are you in here?"

 _'If he sees the kitten, it's all over!'_ She continued trying to catch her, but had to be subtle about it. She took a few steps forward when the little one came tumbling down from a pile of clothes, before darting across the floor.

The elderly man continued to stare out into space, ignoring the kitten's presence.

 _'He can't see her!'_ Shiori instantly felt silly. _'He's blind, of course... What was I thinking?'_

"Yes. I was just showing Shi- one of the slaves how to do the laundry. Can I help you?"

"I was sent to inform you that supper will be ready shortly. And Alvida-sama says you'll be needed on the quarterdeck afterwards. Carry on."

"Alrighty, thanks!"

 _'Whew! That was close!'_ Shiori sighed, noticing that Vanora was resting atop one of her boots, now that she'd stopped trying so hard.

She grit her teeth, already wondering if she might choke the poor little thing, before realizing how fluffy and adorable she was. All thoughts of murder left her head. She couldn't even stay mad at her... She reached down for the kitten, who leaned into her touch this time, letting out a soft mewl.

"Come here, little one..." Shiori picked her up, holding her close against her chest. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. You're too cute for your own good!"

"Mrreow..." The white ball of masked fluff squeaked.

"I'm glad to know you like her," Nischela giggled, also reaching over to give Vanora a little pat on the head. "She is a cutie... Are you going to keep her name as it is?"

"I th-think so, yeah... It really suits her."

Her new ally nodded.

"Listen," She adjusted her glasses, the light glinting off of the smooth shiny surface of each lens. "On a serious note, you're going to have to figure out some way to keep her hidden. If they find out that a slave has something so precious, there's no telling what they might do."

The Valkyrie looked up through determined eyes. "I'll keep her safe... Even if costs me my life." 

* * *

**A/N: Shiori finally got her kittyyyyyy! Omg I'm so happy! :D I hope that was a nice surprise, haha... Vanora is going to be her little sidekick for the duration of this story. She'll have a pretty significant role in the plot as well, but I can't reveal what it is yet. I always planned for her to get a kitty, but had to wait for just the right time for it to happen...**

 **Beware, next chapter things get complicated... And kind of graphic (due to violence). There can be no interesting story without some conflict and hardships though. This story isn't even halfway over yet, lol. Also, I want to say that... I know what you've all been waiting for and it happens after the next chapter! (That's the only hint you get.) c;**

 **-Kaline**


	22. Fading Sunrise

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Fading Sunrise**

As it turned out, having two extra pockets sewn into the inside of her sweater had really come in handy... In one pocket, she carried the map. In the other was a sweet little purring ball of fluff. It had been a few weeks since she'd been given such a precious gift, and so far, no one had found out.

Shiori was very careful to keep Vanora a secret from the guards and the other prisoners as well. Thanks to her extremely baggy blue sweater, no one noticed the tiny lump, and whenever someone did, she just mentioned that it was a piece of extra clothing she was carrying for laundry duty. No one had really questioned it. Luckily she was still too small to be that noticeable. She had taught the kitten to be very quiet, and she'd actually made a lot of progress with her so far. On the rare occasion that someone did hear her, a well-timed feigned cough or sneeze always did the trick.

Luckily for her, Alvida was usually pretty content to let her crew deal with the slaves except when she needed to scare them. It was rumored that sometimes they would offer the best behaved slaves a spot on her crew, from time to time. She had no way of knowing if that were really true, but even if it was... Shiori would normally never willingly join a crew like hers. She was still a bit iffy on the whole Pirate thing, really.

Her dealings with Nischela had helped her a bit, but she wished she could do more for the other slaves that were on board. She'd spoken with The Agency a few times and asked if they would be saving the slaves that were imprisoned on the Miss Love Duck. So far, she hadn't gotten any concrete answers as to why they couldn't, and they also hadn't revealed any plans to do so. It irritated her more than anything.

However, her new Nakama had assured her that she was working with her people to find some way to smuggle Shiori off of the ship. Right now, that was the thing she wanted most. All else was secondary. She knew she needed to help the others, and she silently promised herself she would. But she couldn't help others unless she helped herself.

Today had begun as a day just like any other... With the girl waking up to begin her chores, and that meant she would have to eat something to keep up her strength. As usual, pickings were slim.

One of the guards brought in two trays full of food and sat them down, placing them on the floor near the front of the room. Another followed and did the same... And another, and another, and so on. All of the slaves rushed forward to get their fill. Some woke their friends and family, if they had any such connections on board. Soon most of the food was gone and today the albino girl had overslept, missing her share. She would either have to continue to starve or fight for what little was left. She didn't like preying on those weaker than herself, but sometimes she had to do what was necessary in order to survive.

As soon as the food was distributed, most of the guards left. There were just two stationed outside to make sure no one tried anything and all of the servants behaved themselves. A big burly man with a goatee and a medium length brown hair that was graying at the ends was eyeing one of the smaller slaves' meals. He kept staring at the middle aged woman while she ate.

"Hey... Let me have some uh that!" He grunted at her.

"What? There's only a little bit..." The skinny woman with short auburn hair and tattered rags for a makeshift dress croaked pitifully. "I can't afford to give you anything, sorry."

She took another bite, scuttling away into a corner and watching him with one eye as she wolfed down her tiny piece of toast. This appeared to enrage him. Shiori watched from her place in the corner with big wide eyes.

"You think you're _better_ than me?!" The man snarled, moving closer to tower over her. "Is that it? _Huh?_ Think your pathetic little life matters more than mine?"

Vanora was shifting inside of her sweater. Shiori could feel her tiny claws digging into her side. Her kitten was scared... She reached into her sweater and scratched her behind the ears for a second. It was a risky move, but she had to make sure she didn't climb out while they were around everyone else. That would be really dangerous. The kitten calmed down at her touch. It made her want to smile, knowing that she had such a secret hidden from everyone else... And she would have, if not for the worrisome scene that was unfolding before her.

The guy was getting rough with the poor lady. He made to snatch her tray of food away from her, but she yanked it back from him, careful not to spill any of the remnants. Shiori wanted to put an end to this. She started to rise up from her seat on the small cot. Although she needed to protect herself and her newest friend too, she knew she had to do something. Enough was enough!

"Here," A voice spoke up from the rest of the crowd, kind and warm. "You can have some of mine, if you like..."

All eyes turned toward her. It was a woman that Shiori had come to know as Mia. They'd had dishwashing duty together a few times and she'd learned a little bit about her. She was the one with the little boy from before. She was definitely the motherly type and tried to be kind toward everyone.

"Did I ask for any of yours, bitch?" The man smacked the food out of her hand. "I was talking to that whore over there! Now stay out of my way..."

"I'll settle this." Shiori stood, facing him with an angry glare, her red eyes seeming to catch him off guard for a moment.

" _You?_ What are you gonna do?" He laughed, waving her away.

"Fight me and find out." The girl had a wicked grin on her face now. She pouted at him and blew him a kiss. Her eyes fluttered, drawing attention to the beauty mark below her left one. "You prick!"

"What did you just-"

"Look out!" Someone shouted, as she charged him, rushing forward.

Her shoulder making contact with his hard chest had knocked the wind out of him. How could this small frail girl do such a thing? The man's jaw dropped. He knew he should be much physically stronger than her. They usually had him manning the oars or hoisting the sails, which only helped to grow his muscles. It was an almost laughable site, as the tiny girl rushed at the big hulking man.

He managed to sidestep her the second time around, but then she swung inward with her leg, kicking his shin as hard as she could. The man clothes-lined her under her chin and threw her down to the ground. Shiori let out a small grunt, but she wasn't out of it yet. He brought his foot down in an attempt to pin her there. She was too quick for him and rolled from beneath the kick stomp.

During all of this, she'd managed to conjure up a small gust of snow from her fingertips. It was rapidly encapsulating him, slowing the big brute down even more. Several of the frozen bits of frost had already gotten into his eyes, making it more difficult for him to see. A couple of guards were coming into the slaves' quarters, but they were still too far away to break up the fight. They seemed a bit hesitant to do so anyway.

The girl was on her feet again in a matter of moments and latching onto his other forearm. He brought her up off the ground, to the point where her feet were no longer touching it. But when he went to swing, she swung her legs inward to pry herself away from his body, taking his arm with her. She used the leverage of his swing and his own body weight against him, bringing him tumbling over right her petite shoulders and onto the floor with a sickening crack. It all happened so fast that the spectators could barely keep up with it.

When all was said and done, Shiori stood before the man with one foot planted squarely on his chest. She was panting from the exertion, but she'd definitely won this fight. The others all backed away from her in awe. A wave of whispered murmurs swept through the crowd. She was just grateful that Vanora had managed to remain uninjured the entire time, shifting her weight and crawling around under her new owner's sweater to avoid the blows. It was almost like they'd been moving as one...

A slave guard stepped into the room moments later. "Vhat's all zis damnable racket about?" It was Perrier, one of the most hated guards on the entire ship.

"This man assaulted my friend," Shiori told him the truth, not caring what anyone thought of her for it. "He tried to steal her breakfast. You people should do something about it. Since you didn't, _I_ did!"

"You again?" He narrowed his beady eyes at her. "Vhat do we care eef some stupid slaves fight over a few... how you say... scraps of food, eh? No one geevs a fuck!"

"But he-"

"Get over here, right now!" He angrily pointed to a spot directly in front of him.

Shiori climbed off of the fallen man, who dusted himself off, eyeing her with a flare of anger in his eyes. She did as she'd been told. But not before casting a glance behind her to see that the two women had already finished their breakfasts. Mia's little boy had been fed too. She was glad they'd managed to eat quickly, before the guy got back up. Everyone had to learn how to eat their fill quickly around here.

"I know I broke the rules, sir..." She looked up at him with a pitiful soulful look in her eyes. "And I'm willing to pay the consequences, but... It was still worth it to me."

"Vhatever!" He rolled his eyes, slapped a pair of irons onto her wrists, and began to drag her outside. "We'll just zee vhat Alvida-sama has to say to you! Especially after zhat little display you just put on!"

"Guess we will..." She only smiled to herself. It was the only thing she could do. The final little 'fuck you' that she could offer them.

This place was a living hell for her. She was forced to do disgusting things. She was subjected to grueling pain and humiliation every single day of her life. She may not be able to defend herself against an entire army of Pirates like Alvida's... But someday she would find a way out of here. She just knew it.

For now, she had hatched a small plot with Nischela. It wouldn't get her off this dreaded boat, but it would get her into a more favorable position. She'd used her Devil Fruit powers during the fight on purpose. Previously, she had done a lot to keep them well hidden. She knew that several of the guards had seen it, including Perrier. She only hoped that he really would tell his Captain _everything_ he'd just witnessed. Then it would only be a matter of time...

It was a lot more pleasant inside Alvida's cabin than she'd ever imagined. The enormous woman was sitting in a large comfortable looking plush chair in a room full of distastefully shaded pink pastels. There were ducks everywhere, from plushies to figurines, this woman clearly had it all. It matched the outward appearance of her ship. She seemed the type to prefer form over function, for the most part.

"What's going on?" She raised a single eyebrow at the two when she noticed they'd entered. "You shouldn't enter a lady's cabin without knocking Perrier-san, that's in bad taste."

"Just vait until you hear vhat zhis little wench did!" He shoved the girl forward, her chains clanking along the wooden deck, scraping it harshly. "She was in a scuffle with another slave. She was whining about eet vhen I came in. But she somehow defeated him, using some kind of technique. Eet was somezhing like znow from her hands! I've never zeen anything like eet!"

"Snow, eh?" Alvida stared at the girl in front of her for a moment. "Hmm... What do you have to say about this, girl? Are you by chance a Devil Fruit user?"

"I am." Shiori simply nodded, showing no fear.

"Interesting," The woman's face got even wider than usual as she smiled, even smearing her bright red lipstick a bit. "And you've been hiding this from me the entire time you were here? That's quite clever..."

"Yes ma'am... I've eaten the Snow Snow Fruit, the Yuki Yuki no Mi, a long time ago."

"Vhat should we do with her?" Perrier glared at his boss, not liking the fact that the Captain was so pleased about this. Apparently he was unable to talk back to her either.

"From now on, you're gonna be assigned to some special duties for me... What's your name?"

"It's Shiori, ma'am..." The Valkyrie curtsied before her respectfully, even though the act in itself nearly made her gag.

She hated having to speak this way to an enemy, but it was all part of the plan... Although Nischela couldn't be directly involved, she had told her exactly what to do in order to gain the Captain's favor.

"Alright then. You don't look like you'd eat much. How'd you like to serve me my meals? I'm sure that nifty little ability of yours will come in handy for keeping my drinks cold too. I'll have you do that as a trial period before we let you join the crew. And at the end of the night, I might even leave you with a few scraps from time to time. Deal?"

"Sure," She shrugged nonchalantly. "Not like I have much choice anyway, being a _slave_ and all."

She'd practically spat the word 'slave' at the woman. Fortunately, it seemed that her passive-aggressive insubordination was overlooked.

The waves were causing the ship to rock and there was a gleam of light from the corner. She noticed the enormous iron mace that the Captain was so famous for. She had it leaning against the wall in the corner. It was like she didn't give a damn about it.

 _'How sloppy...'_ She thought, looking around. _'This place is a mess.'_

Alvida completely ignored her disrespect. Her stomach growled, indicating where her mind most likely was at the moment. "Alright Shiori-san... You'll be serving my dinner tonight and I don't want any screw ups. I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you from now on."

"Fine with me."

"Perrier-san, carry on. You're dismissed. Take this one to the kitchen and have them fill her in on what to do." She waved her henchman away.

"Sure zhing, my lady!" Although he clearly did not agree with her orders, he did as he'd been told. The mustached man dragged away the girl in chains, muttering to himself angrily under his breath.

Shiori did her best to ignore his snide comments all the way to the galley. She waited while he unlocked the chains from her wrists. He didn't do it until they were there, but it felt good to get that sea prism stone away from her. She didn't see any familiar faces here, so she felt a little lost once he left. It was odd. He didn't say a single word to her.

There were many other slaves and crew members, busily making food like crazy. They swarmed around the kitchen area, each performing a different task, and all of them behaving like a unit.

"Excuse me... A-alvida-sama says..." She winced, expecting the worst. When they only looked at her, she grew a little more bold. "She says I am to be her new server."

"Oh, that's a piece of cake! All you do is bring her food. Here ya go. First dish." A young man handed her a big plate full of food. It looked like some kind of lobster served with melted butter and a side dish of assorted vegetables.

Shiori stared at the smoking hot plate. "She's eating already? But it's not even di-"

"Doesn't matter," An older woman warned her. "Hurry up and take that to her. She gets irate when her food is served cold. And trust me, you _do not_ want to see her mad!"

"A-alright..." 

* * *

For several more days, she kept it up. Each morning she would be excused from dish duty and told to go straight to the kitchens. She had to serve Alvida breakfast, lunch, and dinner, all the while with her own stomach growling. Occasionally she would still have to tend to other duties too if they were shorthanded. She still did laundry now and then, and that was the only time she was able to speak with Nischela. The spy had readily assured her that everything was going according to plan.

Some days were better than others. She found lots of little tidbits of food to store away. Sometimes she would even be able to sneak a bit of meat to her kitten. Which was good, since she didn't eat it anyway. She was used to going for long periods of time without eating, so when she did have food, she was especially grateful for it and would eat as much as she could, not knowing when her next meal might be. Many days, she would bring back some scraps to share with the rest of the slaves. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she'd rather help them than take it all for herself. She may not be able to set them all free, but in the meantime, she would try to make things as bearable for everyone as possible. She'd even made up with the guy she'd gotten into a fight with, by offering some food she'd managed to procure from her duties in the kitchen.

She had to work hard, since if she screwed up, she would be sent back below deck without any food or water for the remainder of the evening. And she had a lot more than just herself to think about. There were the rest of the slaves, along with Vanora to worry over as well.

"Eat up, little one... Make sure you grow up big and strong..." She whispered to the adorable kitten, who meowed and looked back up at her with bright blue eyes.

Vanora purred, showing her gratitude for the delicious meal. Her striped tail was curled around her and her tiny feet were resting just under the tidbit of steak she'd been offered.

She was situated in a corner of the cramped slaves' quarters, with her back turned to everyone, when she was unceremoniously summoned into the Captain's cabin. It was odd, because it was way too early for her to start her work.

"Yo, albino bitch!" One of the guards addressed her in a crude manner. "The Captain says she needs you. Now!"

"Alright, just give me one-"

"I. said. _now!_ " He shouted at her, pointing his sword in her direction.

Shiori had no choice but to comply. She put Vanora away, holding the kitten close, and rushed to the Captain's cabin to stand before Alvida, silently awaiting her orders. When the obese woman didn't speak, she lightly cleared her throat.

"Well don't just stand there!" Alvida roared, throwing an empty cup so it clattered across the wall. "Fetch me my morning cup of coffee!"

"Hurry, before she throws a tantrum..." The guard who had brought her here wisely advised.

The forlorn slave girl rushed off to do just that, after hastily retrieving the discarded mug. It was white porcelain with a black rim, black handle, and two little black rings running around it, one slightly thicker than the other. She stared at it, taking in the design to pass the time while she worked. She disappeared into the galley. The girl went to work pouring the oozing black liquid and then adding as much sugar as she could get to dissolve in it. She left the coffee creamer behind, since she knew the Captain didn't like cream in her coffee.

Moments later, she returned with a full cup of coffee for her. Alvida took it from her and blew on it to cool it off before taking a sip.

"It's just the way I like it, plenty of sugar, but it's still way too hot," She complained, holding out the cup dramatically for Shiori to take it. "Cool it off with your powers. And be quick about it! I've got big plans to look over today..."

Shiori took the offending coffee mug and concentrated her power into one palm, while holding it from beneath. Cold white powder crept along her forearm to rest in her hand, where it nestled safely, cradling the porcelain with its silken embrace. She was careful not to cool it too quickly, for fear that it might crack. When she was done, she handed the still slightly steaming coffee back to her boss.

"Thanks hun," Alvida sipped it casually, seeming to ponder something. "It's perfect!"

She appeared to be in a good mood today. She'd barely lashed out at anyone at all. _...Yet._

Shiori eyed the peacock pendant that dangled so delicately around her swollen neck... She knew it was meant to be hers. How _dare_ that disrespectful swine take it from her! It may be her only clue to her past. Maybe she could use this new position as an opportunity to get it back somehow? She hadn't had the chance yet, but that didn't mean it wasn't coming. For now, it just gave her something to focus on, so she didn't fall asleep from a mix of exhaustion and boredom.

She was well aware that this wasn't part of the plan The Agency had cooked up for her, but she had to try... They weren't doing anything fast enough, and at this point, she wasn't even sure if she could trust them yet. But they'd helped her get the mysterious package that contained Vanora, and they hadn't betrayed her to Alvida yet. She knew that just having a common enemy wasn't enough to make someone a friend though.

"The plans are laid out in the war room, just as you requested, Alvida-sama..." Bob Toll strolled in just then, pausing to bar the doorway with his cane. "I'm afraid you'll have to pay the toll if you want to pass. Ehehe..."

The exiting crew member was glaring at him angrily, but he took out a small bag of coins and tossed a few toward the old man. Surprisingly, he caught them all with startling accuracy.

"I'm starting to question if you're even blind, old man!" The servant called out to him over his shoulder, as he left, the cane having been lowered...

Bob Toll just smiled eerily at him.

"Come..." Alvida beckoned, before prying herself up and strolling out of the room.

She'd motioned for Shiori and Bob to follow, so they did. They soon entered a large room full of maps, scrolls, and sea charts. Most were scattered across a large table that sat in the center of the room. The albino girl recognized one of the various papers as a map of Drum Kingdom. She stared at the representation of her former home with a muted curiosity.

"With all due respect, Alvida-sama... Why am I here?" Shiori asked, looking around in bewilderment. This was her first time being in the war room.

"I like to snack while I'm planning an attack," The Captain explained, her smile causing her freckles to bulge outward in an almost comical fashion. "And I may have to send you on another coffee run for me soon."

"Oh..."

She didn't say anything else. Shiori stood at her place in the corner, watching everything unfold on its own. Another crew member of hers, presumably a general of some kind, entered the room, along with several other various people. There was a lot of talk about possible Naval fleets they may run into and other Pirate crews that were known to stalk these waters. She drowned most of it out, until she realized where they were planning to attack...

"So this is where we'll strike next?" The General, a tall skinny man clad entirely in navy blue, pointed to one of the crudely drawn maps. His piercing eyes followed the trail to the map of Drum Kingdom.

"Aye, that's the one." Alvida nodded, sipping on what was probably her fifth or sixth cup of coffee of the day.

"Why would you want to hit that place?" A woman Shiori knew as their Admiral spoke up. She was short, with long orange hair. "They're a poor country without much to spare. We'll barely get any supplies from them."

"We aren't going there. We're going to a place behind it." The general was quick to inform everyone, since the others looked confused too.

Shiori was trying not to call any attention to herself, but she was listening intently to everything that was being said. She wasn't the only servant in the room. Another, a scruffy younger girl with her black hair done in low pigtails, seemed to be paying no attention to their discussion at all. She feigned disinterest in the entire conversation, doing her best to copy the girl's body movements.

"I want to see an old friend of mine. We have a bit of a... score to settle." She winked a single big round eye. "And there are rumors of a treasure being located far across the mountains."

 _'Little do they know that treasure is long gone by now...'_ Shiori chuckled lightly to herself, before becoming serious once again. _'But I can't just sit idly by and let them attack my homeland... There used to be rumors of a treasure there, so they probably intend to desecrate what's left of the Monastery. I won't stand for it!'_

"But that means trekking through the ice and snow!" Yet another visible shiver ran through the Admiral.

The General eyed her with a glare, his icy eyes cutting into her. "We must do whatever we can to stock up on supplies in town before we head that way. But it's completely doable... And you won't be saying that when we actually find the treasure. Imagine it... All that gold!"

The Admiral shuddered. "Alright. I'm down for this, I guess..."

"We won't be there for months. There's plenty of time to plan that for later. In a few weeks, we need to find somewhere to dock in the meantime. Anywhere between here and there will do," Alvida was saying. "But we have to be careful to avoid any other Pirates or Marines along the way. That could corrupt our plans."

Shiori was annoyed now. She wanted to be anywhere but here... Since her little promotion, she found herself almost constantly wondering how she'd gotten herself into this mess. She heard a little growl from inside her sweater. Was Vanora... _angry?_ She placed a gentle hand over her stomach to quiet her.

 _'Shh... Be quiet before someone hears. It's alright, little one...'_ She told her silently, hoping she'd get the message. She didn't make another sound.

Whatever happened, Shiori knew she couldn't let them invade her home. They would be just like the Marines, ransacking the place without respect for anyone or anything. Having others there to back her up was a definite advantage, but she wasn't yet convinced that it would be enough to take over Alvida's entire ship. Still, she would have to try something, and soon.

"For now, the meeting is adjourned." The General announced.

Soon, they'd all filed out of the room. There was nothing more that could be said.

"You two!" Alvida pointed to Shiori and the little girl who stood opposite her. "I need you to clean up this room. Clear away everyone's cups and plates, then put all of the maps away where they go. Clean out the equipment too. And be quick about it, it's almost lunch time!"

She left before they could respond. All the slaves could do was nod anyway. Just after everyone was gone, they began to do as they'd been told. The younger girl was sullen and looked miserable.

Shiori noticed that they'd left something precious behind- a single transponder snail! What luck! She waited until she turned her back and hastily grabbed it up before the girl could get to it. They weren't permitted to talk, and if she had to convince her to give up the tiny communication device, they could both get in trouble if anyone heard them talking. Alvida tried her best to take every necessary precaution to prevent anyone rising up against her... Too bad it wouldn't be enough. 

* * *

At the end of the day, after all of her duties were done, she headed back to the slaves' quarters. The Valkyrie smiled to herself, knowing she now had the upper hand. She hadn't seen Nischela today, since she'd been even busier than usual catering to the Captain's every whim. Not that it mattered...

She already knew just what she was going to do with the precious little snail. She'd been lucky that it hadn't rang for the remainder of the day. She didn't know what she would have done if it had. It's not like she could answer it, but she also couldn't just let it keep ringing either. Not to even mention the fact that it would alert Alvida's lackeys to its presence. Shiori had no clue who it belonged to, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that her message went through. She wasn't even sure if it would work, but she had to try...

Earlier, before she'd left the war room, she'd also made sure to check into a few of the records on board the ship. She found several Marine numbers, all of which would connect her to a Marine Captain. The Pirates generally used this information to avoid them, or occasionally to call in a ransom demand when they had any prisoners of value. It was good to have their contact information on hand, for negotiations, or just in case. She'd written each of the numbers on her arm with a quill she'd made quick use of before replacing in its ink well. Luckily, her long sleeves had kept everything hidden from sight.

One call to them, and it was all over for Alvida. Shiori had been able to figure out their coordinates from listening to the conversations that had just taken place, and looking through the Navigator's logbook. She fully intended to radio the Marines with their whereabouts, and bring the full fury of the entire Navy crashing down on the dreaded Iron Mace Alvida! She would have plenty of backup then. Above all else, she had to make sure that she made the call before someone found out.

 _'I hate Marines so much...'_ She told herself, on the way to the shower room. _'But it's worth it to be able to get off of this wretched ship! As much as I hate them, I hate Alvida even more... As bad as they are, at least they don't torture people. Although that might be giving them too much credit...'_

Truthfully, she didn't even know whether they did or not. But she liked to think they wouldn't partake of something so horribly despicable. Especially since so many people followed them, liked, and trusted them. They had wronged her too and she was well aware that they were not honorable people... But if it would get her out of this grim situation, and possibly help some of the others too, then she was willing to try anything.

Going to the showers, she grabbed a dingy faded towel from the rack and got ready. Before she removed her clothes, she crouched down low in one of the shower stalls. The showers were all in one big room, full of cracked tiles and grimy mildew, but they were partially separated by flimsy dividers. Some of them were cracked or broken.

Shiori cradled the little snail, silently hoping that no one would come in while she was in here. Most of the other slaves weren't finished with their chores yet. Once in a while, the guards would come by to check on things. It was hard to predict when that would happen, since they always made their rounds at completely random times, whenever they had a minute. She rolled up one sleeve. It was funny how the snail's face vaguely resembled Alvida's. She waited, holding her breath and struggling to make out the faded ink that stained the skin along her left forearm.

 _'It's now or never... I've got to make this call!'_

Before dialing, she double-checked the coordinates. Just then she heard footsteps outside the shower room, in the hall. The guards didn't make a habit of coming in to check on people, but it was unusually early for anyone to be showering.

"Who goes there?" A voice she vaguely recognized as belonging to one of the larger more muscular guards echoed off the tiled walls. "Someone in here?"

 _'Shit!'_

Her heart stopped.

She didn't answer. She hoped they would think the showers were empty... But she'd left her towel on one of the crudely fashioned benches outside. The man picked it up and glanced inside, to find a girl cowering in the corner. At least she was still dressed. But why would someone be standing in the shower room fully clothed? Something about it just didn't add up. He approached her with caution, already drawing his sword when she looked at him with wild, frantic eyes.

"Oh, h-hi there..." Shiori stammered nervously.

It was the one she thought it was, she'd never heard anyone say his name, but she knew he was a badass. Not someone she wanted to tangle with. He was also a good friend of Perrier's, from what she could tell. For a moment, he just looked at her, trying to figure out the situation.

"What are you doin' in the shower, girl? Especially with all your clothes still on." The light coming in from outside glinted off of his dark skin.

"I was just about to take a shower... I finished with my work early today, so I thought I'd just-"

"That doesn't add up. What are you hiding there?" The man gestured toward her right side, where she concealed the small snail.

"I d-don't have anything, just soap." She literally couldn't think of a viable excuse to lie her way out of this. He was going to see it, then she'd really be in trouble.

"And what's that written on your arm? Let me see!" He grabbed her arm, looking at the squiggly shaky writing there. "Are these coordinates? What are they for? What were you gonna do with this transponder snail? Oh my god... That number is for the Marines! Were you actually gonna try to call them?"

"I... I don't know..." Shiori looked down, crestfallen that she'd actually been caught before she'd managed to make the call for help. But she wouldn't tell him anything.

"If you think they'd help you, you're wrong ya know..." He told her, with sincerity in his eyes, his voice still very low. It was odd because she'd expected yelling.

"Please just let me go... I won't do it again." She pleaded.

"Sorry, but I'm only doing my job. I gotta do what I gotta do, you know? Come on. Time to face your fate."

The big guard grabbed her arm and started dragging her away.

"Face my fate? Wh-what do you mean? Let go of me! I didn't do anything-"

" _Yet._ You didn't do anything _yet._ " He politely corrected her. "Alvida-sama will decide what to do, but I'm pretty sure she's not gonna let this one slide. She'll have you whipped for this. But you knew that when you did it."

Something stopped her in her tracks. Shiori resisted the guard's pull, unwilling to take another step. She still had a problem. Not only would they find the information she'd hastily scribbled down across her arm, and the communication device she'd stolen, but they would also find the kitten that was currently still nestled inside her pocket. Not to mention the map to Arashikari as well...

 _'Vanora! If they find her, there's no telling what they'll do! I_ can't _let them...'_

"Give me just a minute? Please?" She pleaded with him.

He seemed to consider it for a moment. "...Make it quick."

She sighed in relief, hoping that she could at least get rid of her sweater. It seemed that this guard had taken pity on her. They all knew how bad the conditions on board the Miss Love Duck really were. If she could leave it here or put it somewhere safe, then Vanora would be okay, and so would the map. What she really wanted was to ask to see Nischela, but she couldn't risk giving her away. If her comrade's cover was blown, then she would stand no chance at all. She couldn't just leave her sweater there though... Someone would definitely find Vanora if she did that.

The albino girl paused in the room that was gradually filling with slaves after their various chores were done. She noticed one familiar face among them. She turned to the aging brunette, pulling off her sweater quickly but carefully, and handing it over.

"Mia-chan, thank goodness! Will you please watch this for me? Don't let anything happen to it... I'll come back for it."

"Of course," The woman took the sweater, noticing a squirming mass inside of it, but saying nothing. "I'd be happy to. Is everything alright?"

She could tell by the look of concern in Mia's eyes that she was worried. But she would have to just hope Vanora would be okay, whatever happened to her. She wasn't entirely sure if the woman would know to keep her hidden. Hopefully she would figure it out. She knew that Mia had a kind heart. She was a great mother and she was always nice to everyone, even the ones who were not so nice to her. Maybe she could trust her.

"Yeah." She assured her friend that everything was fine. A brave smile spread across her face.

 _'Who am I trying to convince... Her or myself?'_

"Let's get a move on." The tall man standing behind her said, urging her forward.

Once they were out on deck, Shiori kept an eye out for Nischela, hoping that she might be able to get her out of this. But she was nowhere to be found...

The sea breeze blew past her, violently. Shiori felt very vulnerable in only the short black dress that she wore beneath her sweater. She'd never told anyone, but she'd fashioned it from old Nuns' habits that she hadn't wanted to part with. She would have made it longer, but there had only been so much material to work with.

By the time they'd reached Alvida, she'd already run through every possible awful outcome in her head. She knew this wouldn't end well.

"Caught this one down in the showers with a transponder snail," He plopped the snail onto the table, and showed her the girl's exposed arm. "She's got some Marine numbers on her arm, along with our coordinates. Pretty sure I don't have to tell you what she was planning."

Alvida narrowed her eyes. "Take her out to the stocks. She needs to be taught what happens to people who defy me."

" _What?!_ " Shiori's voice was high pitched and almost squeaky with surprise. "There must be s-some other way... Isn't there anything I can't do to m-make up for it? I'm sorry..." She looked like she was about to cry.

The woman looked her dead in the eye.

" _No._ "

The Captain had only responded with a single word, before waving to the guards to take her away, and taking a big bite of her sandwich. The tall man who had escorted her here helped another guard haul her outside. Shiori struggled against them now, trying her best to summon up a small snowstorm. They slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists before she could get it going. The remaining snow fell uselessly to the floor, the moment her powers were rendered useless.

She was taken outside, and many of the other slaves along with some of Alvida's crew stopped in their tracks to stare at her. They were curious as to who was getting punished this time and why. Word was spreading fast.

"Remove her top," One of the guards, the skinnier one that had joined the one who had originally caught her, ordered. "Or else we can't give her the lashing she deserves."

 _'They're going to... take my top off?!'_ She shrieked inside her head, although she remained stoic externally.

"Sorry... We have to do this for everyone. Rules are rules." The bronze guard informed her, gently pulling down the black straps of her dress so that it fell off her shoulders on either side.

Her dress was pulled down to her waist and her bindings were removed, freeing her small breasts for all to see. Shiori was so embarrassed! Her face was bright red, and she tried to keep her eyes closed. They made the trembling girl kneel and positioned her in the stocks. First her neck was fastened into place, and then her wrists. The unforgiving wooden device lined with sea prism stone was torturous enough. It forced her to lean forward on her knees, and also made her sick to her stomach. The punishment for a normal person would have been bad enough, but for a Devil Fruit user, it was even worse! It felt like she was trapped underwater and drowning...

She caught a glimpse of pink and brown, and knew it was her friend. Nischela looked at her sympathetically. It didn't look like there was anything she could do to help her.

"Wait!" The girl adjusted her glasses, before rushing over and addressing the crowd that had gathered. "Do we really have to do this? What has she done that was so bad? Is there any proof?"

"I caught her with a transponder snail, trying to radio the Marines." The guard told her, also catching the attention of everyone else.

Nischela looked absolutely crestfallen. She stopped in her tracks, staring helplessly at her friend. There was nothing she could do. Calling the Marines would also be bad for The Agency. It meant there was that much more of a chance of them being found out. She wished Shiori had talked it over with her first, before attempting to do something so rash. At the very least, they could've come up with a better plan than this.

The two hulking men stood on either side of her. It wasn't until now that the grievous error she had made fully sunk in. Shiori wanted to cry, and she felt the tears before they fell. She would not allow it. She knew all too well what these people wanted, what they aimed for with such a barbaric practice...

They wanted to see her break. They craved to watch as she fell apart, and the pain would likely not stop until every last tear was wrung from her strangely colored eyes.

 _'Then it will never stop...'_ Her thoughts began to run away with her.

A wave of cheers broke out among the crew, calling her attention to her far right. The Captain herself had just shown up.

"So..." Alvida marched up to the small platform they always used for whipping. "You thought you could get them to get rid of us for you? Did you really think those Marines would help you? Hahahaha!" She laughed. "Don't be so naive! _Stupid, worthless girl!_ They would've taken your prisoner and placed you in even worse conditions than this! And that's if they even bothered to take any prisoners. We'd all be killed on the spot, regardless of our positions. Well, I've got my mace to help me! What have you got? A bit of snow?" She scoffed.

Shiori said nothing, and turned her head away at Alvida's harsh words. She knew they were true... But she'd been so desperate at even the slightest chance of freedom that she was willing to go through with her poorly-thought-out plan anyway.

" _Look at me_ when I'm speaking to you!" The older woman grasped the albino girl's chin in her pudgy fingers, forcing her to meet her gaze. "You know it's true... Or I'm curious, were you planning to take us out even at the cost of your own life?"

She sat there in a stunned silence, frozen in place... 

* * *

**A/N: This dragged on longer than I meant for it to, but it is what it is. Next chapter, we'll find out if I'll really have my OC go through something so horrible... And then one of the parts most of us have been waiting for, including me! xD And Chapter 23 will not take nearly this long, I hope to have it done soon-ish.**

 **Thanks to those who have been following this story for hanging in there. I appreciate all the reviews and I hope it doesn't disappoint. For those I haven't heard from yet, I hope someday you'll review and tell me what you think. c:**

 **-Kaline**


	23. Dark Skies

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

 ***TW* I will say this is a really violent/graphic chapter... Proceed with caution. (But if you've mad it this far, let's face it, that kind of thing probably doesn't bother you all that much.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Dark Skies**

Nischela watched as they set up Shiori in the stocks. She couldn't stand to see her comrade treated in such a way... She knew the girl was fragile, and far too shy to be able to stand being exposed to everyone like this. But this was the custom for the barbaric practice she was about to be forced to endure. She wished there was something she could do, or some way she could help her, but it would completely blow her cover if she did. And there weren't enough of them to stop someone like Alvida. Even if she was somewhat of a joke, she had some pretty strong people on her side to back her up. Meanwhile they had no one...

Shiori could barely see her, as she was lost in the sea of faces... But she could swear the young spy had her back turned to the rest of the guards. She refused to look at her. She sighed... It was just as well. It was already embarrassing beyond belief to have everyone staring at her minuscule breasts, she really didn't need any more people staring at her.

Still, she wondered what was going through Nischela's mind. Was she going to do anything to help her? _Could_ she even do anything?

Just then, a blow landed across her back. It was already starting... She tried to crane her neck to see behind her, but was unable to because of the large slab of wood that currently held her pinned in place. The whip had landed across her bare back, slicing into her skin and leaving a horrible welt where it fell. It stung and burned fiercely.

Then the person responsible moved in front of her. She didn't recognize him, but that was a given, considering that he wore a solid black hood which covered his entire face. She wondered how the man was able to see through it. He was extremely muscular, and a little on the short side. Unusually long hair cascaded down his back and around his shoulders.

She'd seen him before, alright... He was known as The Executioner. No one knew his real name. He was the member of Alvida's crew who was in charge of doling out the most severe punishments. It was impossible to tell whether he was smiling or somber; happy or sad... She had heard rumors before that no one had ever actually seen his face. There was another rumor that he was horribly disfigured. She didn't want to face his cruelty, not after seeing all of the horrible things the other slaves had been forced to go through.

 _'If they can go through it...'_ Shiori bowed her head. _'Then so can I!'_

She kneeled there, crouched, yet holding her head up high... In spite of all of it, she was prepared to face this new challenge with as much of her dignity in tact as she could manage.

"How many blows?" The hooded man asked his Captain.

"It was going to be just thirty, but because she thinks she's too good to cry for us or beg for mercy, let's make it an even forty lashes! We'll see how long she lasts." Alvida cackled with glee, leaning on her mace with the tip pointed toward the ground.

The man just nodded. He moved back behind the helpless girl, straightening out his whip to allow him to carry out her sentence. The first lash wasn't as bad as it could have been... He was going easy on her for now. The second landed right between her shoulder blades, already making her skin burn with the agony she was being made to feel. Shiori shuddered, trying to focus her energy on shutting out her body, leaving the pain behind. By the third lash, she had already figured out that wouldn't work. All she could do was hang on, and wait it out, clinging to whatever semblance of sanity she had left...

Each blow took the breath out of her in a painful new way. The whip came down again and again, laying across her back. Sometimes it would catch her sides or go down lower toward her hips. Mostly, the man in the hood, whoever he was, seemed to be keeping it around her shoulder blades. That was where the pain was felt the greatest.

Nischela was trying to push her way through the crowd to get to her, but the others were stopping her from doing anything. She didn't see Mia or most of the other slaves. She only hoped Vanora was okay, and that the map hadn't fallen into the wrong hands, but at the moment she had to focus on not losing her mind.

Halfway through the torturous beating, Shiori was contemplating begging for mercy. She knew that was what they wanted. It would just make Alvida's day, and the others would only laugh at her. It wouldn't do any good and would likely only make things even worse. It did not help that with every blow, her bare breasts bounced around, causing her face to flush a deep crimson. It enticed the crowd to stare even more, especially the men. She hated them all for this... And she swore she would get revenge someday. For now, her only goal was to get through it however she could.

She recalled the time when her mentor, Whitey Bay, had taken her into the frozen cellar and showed her the giant scar that ran across her back. The ugly marks on her own back would match those of her beloved senpai... The irony of which was not lost on her.

 _'If they match Bay-sama's...'_ She told herself, even while another blow landed dead center in the middle of her back. The ones that caught her sides were even worse. _'I'll be proud! I won't even cry... I won't let them savor a single tear!'_

Even now, she defied her enemies... She refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her in that much pain, refused to show how it affected her. She did her best to keep her expression neutral, forcing herself to look calm. Even as the whip stung and burned, her flesh being cruelly ripped away from her body in fragments, she did not give in.

And then came the word... A single word that challenged everything.

" _Harder..._ " She whispered.

Alvida held up a hand to momentarily stop the masked man holding the whip. "What did you say?"

"Harder... Do it... h-harder!" The shackled girl managed.

"If you insist! But you'll be sorry..."

The Captain motioned for the man to continue, signaling to him to comply with her unusual request. Had she begged for mercy, she wouldn't have been so kind.

"Why?!" Nischela's voice was the one that broke the stunned silence that had befallen the crowd. They were all staring at the half naked girl as she was brutally beaten. "Why would you ask for such a thing?" Tears were nearly forming in her ashen eyes.

For a moment, during a lapse in between blows, Shiori raised her head. She looked at each person in the crowd... And to Alvida herself, who was meeting her gaze with an expression that was hard to decipher. Every single person who stood idly by and allowed their Captain to do something so despicable. Never realizing that they might very well be next... They might be in her position someday. Tables had a funny way of turning.

 _'Fuck... you...'_ She thought, desperate to find any thought to cling to... Even if it was the thought of someday ripping Alvida's fat head right off!

"I want to feel every scratch, every blow! I will wear each scar someday _with pride!_ " She screamed, as the whip tore into her again. But she did not cry.

This seemed to only anger the barrel-chested woman, but she narrowed her beady eyes and stepped closer. She intended to see the girl's face as her punishment sentence was carried out. He was on the twentieth blow, having counted each of them. They were halfway done now. She kept waiting for the moment when the frail girl would finally break.

"How much more can you really endure? Want us to stop or go a little softer now?"

"No..." The Valkyrie gasped, struggling to catch her breath. "Harder still!" She cried defiantly.

"You heard the lady," Alvida signaled to the man in the black hood again. "Keep going, and lash her even harder! _Really_ put your back into it! Hahaha!"

An uproar of cheers broke out among the crowd. The man were whistling and jeering, and the woman were clapping. Shiori hated having so many eyes on her, and she refused to make eye contact with any of them. This was already bad enough.

"Alvida-sama... With all due respect, please stop this!" Nischela begged.

She was ignored. Their Captain was known for being particularly heartless. Although no one was paying any attention to her, her voice lost in the crowd, the brunette had begun to sob. The tears fell slowly, streaming down her face in crystalline droplets.

"If you can't cry... I'll cry for you..." She mutely whispered, in between broken sobs. She didn't even care if she got in trouble.

Shiori saw her friend crying for her, and knew why she couldn't come to help her. She thought Nischela was very brave. She appreciated her tears. To be shown such kindness... It was overwhelming, and she nearly lost control of herself, giving into the agony. Bruises were already starting to form around her wounds. Yet, despite all of this, Shiori didn't care. She was proud to have the same battle scars that marred the skin of one of the greatest Pirates who had ever lived. And she kept reminding herself of that, over and over.

It wasn't long before the man had reached his count of forty lashes... Each one burned her skin, and she could feel a sticky wet substance pouring down her back. She knew she was bleeding from the wounds it had left. But she'd carried on with her goal. Not a single of her tears had been shed. She adamantly refused.

"How does it feel?" Alvida asked her, with malice in her eyes. "Not so proud _now,_ are you? ...Bitch!"

The girl muttered something unintelligible. Her head was slumped over, her eyes downcast, and her lavender sheened locks shimmered as they fell in front of her face, blocking it from view... It was over now. Everyone heard the Executioner's count reach forty at last. The stocks were released, but she did not move for a minute.

"What was that?" Alvida sneered.

"I said _I AM PROUD!_ " She screamed, standing up at once, wincing and ignoring the overwhelming pain.

She struggled against the chains that still held her. The hooded man had to grab her quickly, before she went after anyone. When she stood, everyone moved back a step or two. There was a certain anger in her eyes, a hidden wrath that no one had seen until now. And all of it was directed toward the woman directly in front of her.

The Captain continued to taunt her with well placed leers and a smug look. Before she was fully released, Alvida crept away. She went back toward her cabin, with guards posted outside, like a coward.

"Good. Now get her out of my sight!" Alvida crossed her arms obstinately. "Someone take her to get cleaned up! I don't want blood everywhere..." Those were her last words, before going inside and locking the door.

Nischela knew very well what was about to happen. Her hands clenched into themselves to form fists. She rushed through the crowd, which luckily had already begun to thin out, now that it was finally over. However, she was unable to reach her before another member of the crew got there.

It was Bob Toll. The aging man approached her, with a blank expression on his wrinkled face. And then, as Alvida left, a kindly smile replaced it. He handed her a blanket he'd been carrying. It was torn in places and very old looking, but it would do for now.

"Here, wrap yourself up before you get cold..." He told her.

"No thank you."

While there was not a hint of malice in her voice, it was void of all emotion.

Shiori didn't take it. She moved away, shoving it back into his arms. She waited for them to remove her chains, but they didn't offer to. She may be a slave, but she was not going to comply with what they wanted. Not even if it was a gesture of kindness. She appreciated it, but she wasn't about to accept their help. Not after they'd just put her through that. One thing was clear... She would never be a part of this crew.

Then she saw her friend, probably her only friend here, who was rushing toward her. Nischela pounced on the opportunity to get her out of there, her brown leather boots thudding across the wooden deck. She rushed over to the prone girl, who was now hunched over and shaking... Her brow was furrowed, concern showing on her face. She was worried about her.

"N-nischela-chan..." The Valkyrie looked up at her, to see that her eyes were puffy and red. She'd definitely been crying.

"Shiori-chan! Are you okay?!"

"Sorry, that was a stupid question! Please come with me to the shower room..."

Nischela grabbed her hand, leading her away from the stocks. She was still in chains, to prevent any further mishaps. Where once it had been a great problem for her, the sea prism stone that bound her was probably the only thing stopping her from going completely berserk on everyone. At the moment, it was her sanctuary; her only solace... Everything had been turned upside down. Nothing seemed right anymore.

On her way out of the crowd, Shiori hastily pulled her dress back onto her shoulders. It was a minor mistake, as it caused a sharp pain to shoot up her spine. She didn't want to get it soaked with blood, but she had to cover up. She couldn't stand for all of these people to rake their eyes over her naked body for one more second!

They passed through the slaves' quarters on the way, and everyone was staring at the one who had just been punished. She walked past Mia, who was holding her little boy, who was clutching the familiar sky blue sweater close to him. He was doing a great job of concealing Vanora and from the looks of it, they hadn't let anything happen to the map either. She only exchanged sad looks with the woman as the female guard took her into the shower room to be cleaned up.

She was hell bent on destroying Alvida and the entirety of her terrible crew, before she was done here. Today's events had set that in stone. For the time being, however, all she wanted was a little peace. She had to recover from her injuries first. Right now, she would need to focus on tending to her wounds.

"By the looks of it," Nischela was saying once she'd stepped out of her dress and removed the rest of her clothes... "You've lost a lot of blood. That's not good..."

The double agent produced a tiny key from a small pouch that hung from her belt and then proceeded to unfasten the cuffs that held the prisoner's chains in place. She tried to feign a smile, but it didn't really work. She let the dreaded sea prism shackles fall to the floor, knowing that she was safe.

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Shiori suddenly snapped, before pulling back once she realized her tone. "Sorry... I mean, it's not like it matters anyway. Just a few cuts." She shrugged, wincing at the way it caused her flesh to pull painfully across her back.

"Let's just get you cleaned up."

The steampunk Pirate began to dab at her back using a soft sponge. She used only water from the shower at first, and then began to clean the cuts and welts with a bit of soap.

"I'm sorry I screwed up the plan," Shiori muttered, leaning forward into the stream of lukewarm water. "This is all my fault... I hope it won't cause The Agency any problems."

 _'Damn,'_ She thought. _'I hope they won't try to kill me or something. This could get really messy.'_

"It's fine. It isn't your fault. I had a tender heart once..."

"What happened?" It was very slight, but Shiori had the faintest hint of a playful lilt to her voice.

"Alvida killed it." The brunette told her truthfully, tucking a stray tuft of pink hair behind one ear while she helped her friend get cleaned up.

Shiori knew she had just become even less merciful due to this experience. She still trusted Nischela and the Agency. After all, it was due to her own slip up that she got caught, not theirs. If she'd listened to them, she would have most likely gotten away with it. It was because of her own rash actions that she'd gone through such a horrible ordeal. Just as it was her own choice to be crouched in the corner of the showers, letting her friend wash the blood, sweat, and agony from her back...

"It really is awful here. Why don't we leave?"

Nischela felt something tugging at her heartstrings... She really wanted to help her get out of here. She knew what she was implying- that The Agency could just arrange for them both to leave. Just like that. And she would love to... Only it didn't work that way.

"I'll see what we can do..." She didn't want to get her hopes up too much, but given what she had just endured, it was better not to dash all of her hopes at once. "There's a possibility that..." She looked around to make sure no one else was listening in on them. "Well... Listen, if anything serious ever happens... I want you to meet me by the lifeboats. Look for me there. And try not to let anyone see you."

She'd paused in cleaning up Shiori's wounds. She was grateful for the small break, it meant she wouldn't have to tense up each time her back was touched.

"What do you mean 'serious'?"

"I don't know, like if the Marines or someone _were_ to find us... Maybe we can escape in the confusion somehow? I'm not even supposed to be talking like this. We should drop the subject. Sorry."

"Yeah..." She turned back to face the shower, idly counting the tiles for a minute or two, before she could no longer contain her true feelings. "Listen, I hate to be a bother... But I'd just really like to be left alone now."

"Alone? You mean you want me to go?" The other girl stood, adjusting her glasses before backing away. "Are you... Are you sure?"

Shiori nodded.

When she didn't say anything else, Nischela knew it would be better if she did leave. She didn't want to risk the girl lashing out at her or making some kind of scene. They'd all been through enough for one day. She nodded, making for the exit and leaving her to her own devices.

The Valkyrie was actually glad to finally be alone... She needed some time to herself to reflect on things. She hated it here so much. She'd expected things to be bad, but she'd never expected to be treated so cruelly! When they'd taken her prisoner, she had expected everything to be awful, and she was right. She had to get out of here... Even if she died trying. And most of all, she was angry, _so angry..._

 _'I don't even care anymore...'_ Her only thoughts were of bestowing the same torture upon Alvida that she'd been made to endure. _'She'd better be the one watching_ her _back from now on. If I could just get some of the others to fight with me...'_

She would have to face the entire crew, and possibly even Nischela too, if it came down to that... But it was better than being stuck here. If she could just convince some of the others to fight at her side, it would be a lot more feasible. As much as she hated it, she knew if she tried anything with all of these people here, it was a lost cause. She would end up dead.

 _'Damn Alvida! I can't stand that woman!'_ She nearly growled out loud...

She was looking down, and noticed that there was still blood going down the drain, ruby droplets being washed away from her, lost forever... Her hair had darkened from it's usual pristine near-white to a more dull periwinkle color, as the water cascaded through it. It fell in front of her eyes, obscuring her face. For a little while, she just stayed there, reflecting on things. She had a lot to think about.

Finally, she let the tears come. Every single pent up emotion that she'd repressed was being felt all at once. And it was overwhelming. Shiori had refused to allow them to see her as weak. She cried silently, while she was alone and no one else could see.

 _'I can't just sit here feeling sorry for myself... I have to do something.'_

Having finished cleaning her wounds and processing everything she'd just been through, she made to get up. Sighing, Shiori stood up and very carefully dried herself off with a towel. The wounds extended even onto her sides. She put back on her clothes, donning the same pair of torn stockings she'd come in with. She had to be careful putting on her dress, so she didn't make her injuries worse.

She was already mostly dressed when someone else came into the shower room. Holding her breath, she waited for them to turn the corner... It was Mia. She breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short-lived when she saw the expression on her face. She looked very worried about something. 

* * *

Nischela was walking outside, having just left Shiori to fend for herself... Her friend would be okay and her wounds would heal, in time. She was getting ready to get back to her usual work when she heard something...

 _'Thump thump th-thump,'_ There came a series of noises. _'Thump! Thump th-thump thump thump th-th-thump thump!'_

Men rained down from above, as if falling from the sky. Ropes swung by everywhere, as even more poured on board, their thick boots pounding the wooden deck. Some of them let out undiscernable battle cries. She tilted her head upward and realized they were coming from another ship. They're used ropes tied to their own mast to jump across. The Miss Love Duck was being boarded!

Who were these people? Were they Marines? Had Shiori actually succeeded in her crazy plan, despite being caught in the act?

No... They looked like Pirates, having the usual random or bedraggled attire that was typical of such thugs. Nischela was happy to try to dispense of them, but... She also had another thought. Maybe there was a different way she could go about handling things. As long as they were actually strong enough to do some damage, and cause from chaos, she might be able to-

"Hello there," A deep, smooth voice came from directly behind her, catching her off guard. The blade of a dagger was placed against her throat and she instantly paled. "You wouldn't mind pointing me in the direction of your Captain, would you?"

The girl froze in place... She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to be so careless! He's crept up on her and now she was at his mercy. She couldn't even see his face.

She indicated the direction to the Captain's cabin, which was about fifteen feet away from where they stood, with a tilt of her head. She felt a rush of warmth behind her and then suddenly it was gone. The brunette whirled around, intent on identifying the person, or at least which crew they were in, but it was of no use. Before she could get a good look at him, he was already gone. The door to Alvida's cabin was left ajar.

Nischela wandered over to it to see if she could do anything. She really didn't want to fight these people, especially when they were preparing to take over the entire ship. That was what it looked like, anyway... She rushed over, trying to discern what was happening.

Inside, Alvida was on her feet the moment her door was kicked open. She'd been sitting at the table enjoying a nice meal, completely unsuspecting that there was mischief aboard her ship.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, presumably facing her attacker. "Get out of here!"

"I don't think so..." A male voice chuckled darkly.

The brunette peered through the crack in the door. Luckily, it hadn't been closed all the way. What she saw there completely and thoroughly horrified her...

"Wow... I know him! His abilities... He's-" She clamped a hand over her mouth hastily, to prevent herself from screaming. Only a small terrified gasp escaped.

"Someone _help!_ " Alvida shrieked, hopping around the room like she'd gone mad. "Help me! It burns! _Aaahhh!_ "

Instead of helping her, Nischela ran as fast as she could. She had to get away before the person came after her too. She blew by the rest of the crew, who were fighting for their lives, already engaged in battle. She wasn't sure who these people were or what they wanted, but there was no time to waste! She needed to contact The Agency and let them know about the siege that was currently under way. They hadn't taken any of this into account in their plans.

But then she remembered, stopping cold in her tracks... There was another agent still on board! And she was injured...

 _'Shiori-chan...'_

Regrettably, she wouldn't be able to warn the poor girl. Her first action had to be contacting headquarters. She had no choice in the matter, it was her sworn duty. She headed for her secret compartment in the laundry room, leaving the chaos and confusion behind. She hoped they wouldn't realize which side she was on, since she wasn't fighting to defend Alvida's crew at all... 

* * *

The older woman handed her the blue bundle containing the map and the smaller moving bump that purred and mewled. She took it with care, and felt Vanora nuzzling against her hand through the soft fabric. She seemed glad that she was nearby again.

"Your kitten is precious," Mia offered a reassuring smile. "We kept her safe for you... No one found out she was there. I heard you got forty lashes. Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." When she spoke, there was a slight tremble in her voice. "Why do you look so panicked?"

"Something's wrong! There's a fight being started. I think another crew is attacking us! You've got to find a place to hide, quickly dear!" She motioned for her to follow. Shiori hesitated. "Come on!"

She led her down the short hall and into the main room of the slaves' quarters. It looked pretty empty, at first glance.

"We're in luck! All the best hiding places are down here anyway... And they most likely won't attack us if they know we're slaves. Sometimes they'll take us as their own, so it's still better if we aren't seen. Maybe later we can get away... Wait! Where are you going?"

"Sorry," Shiori panted, slipping into her sweater and petting the kitten that she concealed inside. "But there's something I need to take care of. Hide, and be safe!"

"Shiori-chan-"

"I have to go..."

There was no time for argument. Mia only looked at her, brown hair falling into her face in wisps as it came untied. She gave the girl a firm nod, before rushing back to her hiding spot near the back to find her son. He seemed alright, even if it wasn't the best of hiding places.

Shiori made her way outside. She was through cowering in fear from these people... She knew she had to do something, no matter what. This could be her chance to take a real stand and get some retribution for all of the wrongs that Alvida's crew had done to her. First, she had to figure out what side these newcomers were on.

 _'Shhhing! Clang cl-clang clang clang!'_

A collective metallic singing filled the air, as everyone drew their weapons at once. The slaves, however, were helpless and left to fend for themselves. It looked like they were being infiltrated by another Pirate crew.

Shiori could only cower in terror. She was already injured, now was probably not the best time for her to fight. Again, she wanted to find Nischela to see if The Agency had any plans or advice regarding their current situation. She knew this wasn't their attempt at a rescue. The agents would have been better informed if they'd planned for this to happen. It seemed like no one had taken it into consideration. This was happening from out of nowhere, and it was confusing for everyone involved.

Outside, it was pure chaos. It was like a prison riot! Everyone was going every which way, and she had to take care to dance around their blows, dodging cannon fire and swordplay the whole time.

There was a man she'd never seen before tearing apart their ship with his bare hands! He had thinning brown hair, black eyes, and muttonchops. He was a large ogre-like man, and just seeing him scared her a great deal. He yanked off pieces of the side railing and clubbed two of Alvida's guards over the head with them. Shiori ducked around them, passing him and going in the opposite direction. She turned just in time to see him yank down one of the masts and use it as a battering room to gain access to one of the cabins that had been barricaded. He went in and more fighting ensued, but it was out of her sight.

"Zetsui-san!" A short little man called to him, struggling to speak over the sounds of battle. The man wore a turban on her head. He looked a little sickly. His voice was high pitched and nasally.

The ogre poked his head out from the room he'd previously disappeared into. "Hm?"

"Over here! I need you to open this door next!"

"Coming in just one second..." He finished dealing with the other Pirates before starting that way.

"Oh no you don't!" Perrier intercepted them, pulling out a long whip and striking it against the deck for emphasis. "Now I've got you cornered, right where I want you! Honhonhon!"

Shiori froze, watching from behind a large mast. She hoped no one would tear this one down while she was behind it... So far, she was steering clear of any actual confrontations. She was unsure of whether or not she wanted to help these people yet. They might be even worse than Alvida... And she had no idea who was in charge.

"I don't think so, pops!" The little man chuckled, withdrawing a small blade from inside his turban. "That dagger I stuck you with earlier was coated with poison. I _always_ fight dirty! Hehehehe! It oughta be kicking in any second now..."

She decided to leave then, to let him fend for himself. Win or lose, it was of little consequence to her. It sounded like he was already about to meet his end. Especially when the larger man, Zetsui, came bursting back out of the room he'd gone into. While running away, she managed to catch a glimpse of the Frenchman falling over and collapsing in defeat. Apparently the short man hadn't been bluffing.

 _'Glad I'm not the one fighting them...'_

The Valkyrie looked around, dazed and confused... She tried her best to keep walking around and make herself as least noticeable as possible. She carefully made her way toward the Captain's cabin. That was what really interested her. She wanted to see if they'd managed to overthrow the nasty tyrant already, or if they needed a hand. She wondered if this new crew might try to recruit her, but it was probably a long shot. They seemed perfectly capable of handling this on their own.

Shiori looked to her left to see that there was another ship pulled parallel right next to the Miss Love Duck. They'd apparently used long ropes to swing across to board. There were a few gangplanks still being employed too. A guy with a big scruffy black beard was carrying some cargo across one of them to the other ship.

From the side, she couldn't get a good look at their sails. She wanted to know who they were, but it was more important to figure out what was going on and what their plans for the slaves were first. After the way she'd been treated since her arrival, she could give a fuck less what they did to Alvida or her crew. In the back of her mind, she hoped Nischela and the slaves were okay, but that was it.

A man in a white cowboy hat with light brown hair and stubble around his face was going around behind everyone and tying people up once they'd been defeated. The ropes seemed to come from out of nowhere and he tied them in only seconds... How could he carry so much of it at once? She wondered if he might be a Devil Fruit user like her. Shiori tried not to lose her focus on him, but kept walking.

"Yo, Mitch!" Someone addressed him, luckily distracting him. "Hurry it up! We've got two more for you to tie up... This way!"

So that settled it. He was doing it on purpose. But why?

There was another guy in a tophat sneaking around the ship and looking around cautiously. She wasn't sure how she was going to slip past him, but then he turned in the opposite direction when the one called Mitch. She breathed a small sigh of relief. She was still tense from being on her guard, however. Most of the people she passed were engaged in fights, so they barely noticed her.

"Please..." A small voice cried brokenly from below. "Please, h-help me... Hhhhelp..."

Shiori looked down to see none other than Alvida, crawling slowly toward her. Her clothing looked charred and she had bad burns on her palms. Her mace was nowhere in sight. She didn't understand what had just happened, but whatever she'd just been through wasn't good. She was bleeding a lot. The girl froze in place, staring at the twisted vision of the woman who had once held such power over her...

"It'll be a cold day in hell," The albino spat, malice in her tone. "Before I'd _ever_ help someone like _you!_ You caused me so much pain and agony while I was here... And you think I'm going to help you? I learned a long time ago what happens if I take mercy on my enemies. I've got another trick up my sleeve, one that I've been thinking about and practicing for a long time. Speaking of hell... Allow me to introduce you to it."

She was secretly proud of herself for not stuttering on a single word. Each one was pronounced with sterling clarity, the good majority through gritted teeth.

Before she could spare it a second thought, she'd already used her Devil Fruit to create snow from her fingertips. It fell all around them. She doubled her efforts and soon a storm cloud was billowing overhead. Snow flurries drifted down from it, before flitting their way to the fallen woman, dangerously enchanting in their way... Alvida stared at them and tried to get up, but it was useless. The snow was packing in all around her, slowing her down, and sealing her fate. Some of the ice crystals were packing tightly around her neck, freezing her vocal chords until she could no longer speak or make any sounds. The frigid cold settled in, tightening around her like a noose.

" _Die..._ " Shiori whispered, concentrating intently on the woman before her.

Her coral eyes narrowed dangerously. The girl's intentions were clear... She aimed to choke her and freeze her at the same time. And it was working, the snowflakes falling onto her, coating her like a swan's down. Her eyes began to close, and the world in front of her began to blur. She was helpless.

 _'Helpless...'_ The Valkyrie thought. _'Just like the way she made me feel for all this time...'_

Even if she did manage to somehow survive it, she definitely wouldn't be waking up for some time to come. Shiori had to do one last thing before she left. She grabbed the peacock pendant from around the Captain's pudgy neck, lifting it off of her shoulders enough to undo the tiny clasp. She smiled to herself, a smirk of undeniably satisfying victory, as she fastened it securely back in its rightful place around her own. And all the wretched Alvida could do was watch, her eyes barely seeing anymore, and her body unable to do anything to stop her.

She was caught off guard when she realized that the other Pirates were unknowingly closing in on her again. She nearly jumped out of her skin, and darted toward the Captain's quarters. She stopped when she noticed someone in her vicinity, hiding behind a barrel of sake.

"Hiretu-san! I've got this one!" A male voice called out behind her and to the right. "Go and see if the Captain needs your help! He should be finished by now..."

"Which way?" The guy scratched his head, lazily swatting away Alvida's crew members like flies with a big broadsword.

"Toward the war room... That way, I guess?" The man in the tophat pointed.

"Why are we bothering to tie anyone up if we're not even taking any prisoners?"

"Because baka, we're making sure they don't do anything to deter our plans! Just in case they wake up or aren't completely dead."

"But-" He began to protest.

"Stop over-analyzing everything. We've only got so much time left. Get a move on!"

"Alright, alright, sure thing..."

One of them was coming toward her... He hadn't seen her yet, but he was headed in her general direction.

Shiori gasped. _'Oh crap! I have to hide, quick!'_

She waited until he looked over his shoulder, and made her way into the Captain's quarters before they got any closer. She could have waited to hear more of their conversation, but she decided to ditch them instead. Better safe than sorry! She heard the guy walk past her and into one of the lower rooms.

Part of her kind of wanted to take some of these guys on... But she had to do it on her terms. Right now, they were expecting a fight and had come prepared. These weren't your average run-of-the-mill Pirates, they were _strong._ She'd seen enough to know that much. She just didn't think she had it in her to fight all of them head on, especially when she had so many wounds lining her back, many of which still bled. The problem was that she also didn't have a clue as to how to approach them about joining up with them. So she was stuck in a very unfavorable position.

And then a new train of thought struck her... Maybe doing neither was exactly what she should be doing.

 _'This might be my only chance to escape! If I can hide out long enough for them to leave, then maybe I can get myself off of this awful boat once they're gone. Everyone will think I'm dead.'_

The girl had managed to avoid being harmed so far, but only because she'd been extra careful. She took only a moment to rummage through Alvida's room before finding where her bags were hidden. They'd confiscated her duffel bags, which held nearly all of her extra clothing and other personal things. She didn't have anything important left on this ship. And she knew she needed to hide until this little spat was all over.

She knew they'd probably search the Captain's cabin again before leaving. She was sure Alvida had hidden away loot and other valuable things stashed around. Even while she walked away, she maintained her focus enough to keep frigid death-grip around the Captain's neck. She didn't want her to have any chance to escape.

As soon as Shiori had made it into the next room over, she realized that she was in the galley. There shouldn't be anything too important in here, and there were lots of good hiding places. She didn't see anyone, which was good too. It appeared that all the fighting hadn't escalated into this room yet, or it was already over... Either way, she had to find somewhere to hide, and quickly!

She went toward the back, into a large supply room. They'd probably already checked this area already and since no one was here, it shouldn't be too suspicious. She hurried to find the biggest crate she could, and pried the lid off of it. It was an enormous wooden box of flour. She had to move several of the twenty-five pound bags out of the way to make enough room. She hurriedly began placing them on a nearby rack, shoving things into the floor if she had to. There was no time to figure things out. She sealed herself and her belongings inside the crate, pulling the top back into place once she was concealed.

It was perfect! No one would find her, and she was able to see through several small slats in the wood. All she had to do now was wait it out...

And wait, she did. All the while she petted Vanora, allowing her out of her sweater now that they were safely hidden. The little kitten darted around on the remaining bags of flour, even causing a small rip in the side of one. A bit of flour poured out and caused her to sneeze. The way she wrinkled up her tiny nose was so cute! Shiori found herself giggling at her little sidekick's antics.

She could still hear the sounds of everyone fighting outside, including some screams as people were injured. The problem was that she was badly hurt too and in no position to be able to help them. In a way, she felt like a coward. Maybe if they were weakened enough, she could come out early and help these new Pirates take out the crew that had taken her prisoner. Even what she'd done to Alvida didn't feel like enough, but she was grateful for the opportunity.

It felt like several hours had passed. She'd dozed off once or twice, but now something had woken her up. There was someone in the room... Shiori peered through the slats, and although she could only see their feet, she knew it was one of the rival Pirates. Vanora looked at them too, but thankfully she stayed quiet.

 _'Oh no!'_ Her thoughts began to run away with her. _'If they find me in here, I'm so screwed!'_

Her heartbeat began to quicken. She quickly grabbed Vanora so she wouldn't make any noise. The kitten flattened her dark ears, and waited to see what was bothering her master. Two men had entered the room, and they were talking in hushed tones.

"It's all good man, this room's clear!" One said to the other.

"Alright... The Captain said we need to stock up on supplies. What's in these boxes?"

"Looks like they have some food we could use... We should probably have a look around first to make sure they're all full."

Shiori tried to see them more clearly but couldn't get the right angle. She recognized one voice as belonging to the big strong guy she'd run into before. He was the one who had ripped off the mast of Alvida's ship and caused so much damage with so little effort. He was scary for sure... Part of her wanted to test her strength against his, but that was probably a bad idea right now. She was at a severe disadvantage unless she could learn who they were and what they were up to.

"Yeah," The second man nodded to his counterpart. "But we don't have time to check everything. This was supposed to be quick. We need to get out of here. Help me hoist this one up. We'll get these to the net for transfer and we'll send it all over at once."

The man didn't reply, but instead began to lift up the crate she was hiding in! Vanora was startled and began to burrow into her arms. She held the little kitten close, cradling her against her chest.

All she could do was wait to see where they were going... She could feel them carrying her outside. Sunlight glinted through the slats in the crate. Shiori was actually terrified that they would find her. She really didn't know what she would do then. As they moved, the bags of flour scraped painfully against her back every time the men took a step.

 _'I hate Pirates...'_ She inwardly declared, swearing to herself. _'If they do find me and are hostile toward me, I'll figure out a way to kill them all! I'm through being taken prisoner by people. At this point I'd rather die!'_

She continued to wait, and sulk, unsure of what to do. They placed the giant crate in the middle of the Miss Love Duck. She couldn't really see anything wrong with that, until she noticed that they were in the middle of a giant net! What were they planning? She kept watching, debating about whether to climb out from the crate or not... Before she could make up her mind, three more Pirates came up and tossed another huge crate on top of the one she was in. There was no way out!

Slightly panicking, she tried to see if there were any members of Alvida's crew left. But she saw no one. The main deck looked pretty abandoned right now. She managed to catch a glimpse of the railing near the lifeboats. Most of them had been taken... Something shiny was glimmering just there... She realized it was a silver ribbon.

 _'Could it be...?'_

Was it the one from Vanora's box? It looked exactly the same. And why would anyone else tie a ribbon there? Had Nischela really managed to escape? She wondered if she'd also managed to take any of the slaves with her. She didn't see anyone at all, but she hoped some of them had made it. Especially Mia and her son...

The Pirates who had attacked them kept coming back and stacking big bags of goods nearby, along with more boxes and crates. They laughed and occasionally spoke to each other as they did so. Eventually her view was mostly obscured and all she had to go on was sound.

 _'Thank goodness I have you to keep me calm, little one...'_ She thought, as she petted Vanora and stroked the little gray hourglass marking that spanned the bridge of her nose.

 _'Thank goodness I have you to keep me calm...'_ There was an echo in her mind. It was strange...

 _'Am I losing my mind?'_

There was no answer, so she assumed that she was still sane... Maybe. That was weird though. Strange things always seemed to happen whenever she was under pressure.

Minutes later, she sensed that she was moving. Was the net being lifted? Some of the boxes shifted and she could see the open sea below... Shiori was slightly worried about falling into the water. If she did, and she were trapped in this box, there would be no escape. Surely they wouldn't let something like that happen on purpose though? They should have more sense than that, and considering that they were trying to stock up on supplies, it was unlikely. As long as the cargo net held, she should be fine.

Soon, they were hovering over the deck of the other ship. Shiori breathed a small sigh of relief now that they'd made it. She hadn't managed to see any of their sails or anything. It irritated her that she still had no clue which crew this was. It could be anyone! She felt Vanora trembling and it made her feel afraid too.

Just then, there was a loud creaking sound...

 _'Oh no, what was that?!'_ She gasped. _'The net! It's going to give way!'_ A set of ruby eyes widened in the darkness.

The enormous cargo net swayed in the breeze, looming back and forth dangerously. She began to panic, knowing that it wasn't going to hold out all the way. Then the ropes that held the nets gave way and everything went tumbling down, all at once. Shiori banged her head against the lid of the crate, hard. Everything instantly faded to black... 

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, the suspense! I will only give you two hints... Their names are all made up by me, but they're not my OCs. And the guy with the beard is not Blackbeard. That's all. Hehe... But I probably gave it away already, so many clues are there... Well I hope to see you all at the next chapter! Sorry if Shiori's revenge wasn't quite sufficient but I tried. Have to stick to what I have planned, roughly, but I did change it as much as I could, based on reviews.**

 **-Kaline**


	24. Big Surprise

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Big Surprise**

They had just departed from the Miss Love Duck. The mission was an over all success, and the crew was busy going through all of the supplies they'd managed to take. Many of the sacks of goods and crates of food they'd obtained hadn't been gone through yet. They'd all been moved into the rear storage room until they could be properly sorted.

The rest of the crew were going through the storage containers, one by one. And then he heard it... A light scratching from the inside of a rather large crate situated near the back of the room. Was there something amiss?

"Someone get Mitch-san!" A voice shouted.

"What's the problem?" A man in a white hat rounded the corner, just as his name was called.

"There's a girl in this crate!" A different guy yelled, as they pried the lid away from the top of it. "And a... A cat?! This is crazy!"

"What? Let me take a look..." Light brown hair fell into his rugged face, and he stared at what lie inside the crate, packed between the sacks of flour.

There was a girl with strange purplish-white hair lying unconscious. He didn't recall seeing her on board Alvida's ship, but obviously she was a stowaway. She had some bags with her. There was a small kitten scratching at one of the boards that held the wooden box together. The little thing was adorable, but he didn't really know what to do with either of them... They both looked relatively harmless, but he knew all too well that looks could be deceiving out here on the high seas.

"Should we get the Captain?"

"Nah... We shouldn't bother him right now. I'll inform him of what's going on. First, let's get them out of here... Give me a hand." 

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened... Shiori waited a moment for everything to come into view, just focusing on her breathing for now. She was lying down. The bed wasn't very comfortable, but she felt like there was something placed lightly over her. She grasped the sheet against herself. She was grateful that she was still alive.

The last thing she remembered was hitting her head on the top of the crate when everything fell. She wondered who had found her and why she was here... Whoever they were, they had definitely taken her out of the flour crate. When she looked around the room, she noticed there were bars along the front and solid walls on three sides. Her best guess was that she was in the brig on board their attackers' ship. She had no idea what it was even called. Or where they were headed. They could even be allies of the Navy, for all she knew.

 _'Great,'_ She thought, sarcastically. _'So I'm still someone's prisoner...'_

Now she had to figure out what to do... She could yell, scream for someone perhaps? But that would only result in her captors finding out she was awake. And right now, that could be a good thing or a bad thing. First and foremost, there was a clear need for more information here.

Shiori sat up in the small bed, and the springs creaked beneath her weight. The conditions were decidedly better than when she was with the Alvida Pirates... She was in a cell all to herself and didn't see anyone else in the room. Which told her that they probably weren't in the habit of taking prisoners. It was obvious that they didn't trust her, and they surely weren't going to just take her word at face value. She would have her work cut out for her in convincing them that she was not their enemy. Hell, she wasn't even so sure that she wasn't! Right now, everyone was either an enemy, or a potential enemy.

She was still wearing all of her clothes, except for her boots, which she spotted nearby on the floor. Her sweater was warm and comfy, surrounding her like a snuggly blue cocoon. That was a good sign... Her seafoam green stockings were really torn, but she had more in her bag. That is, if she could figure out where it was. She moved to pull on her boots and tie them. She realized there was a distinct lack of movement inside her sweater.

 _'Vanora!'_ She screamed internally, the moment she realized that her fuzzy little friend was not with her. _'Where did she go?! Have they done something with her? And where's the map?'_

When she realized that neither were currently in her possession, she bolted upright, racing across the room and grasping at the bars in desperation. They were arranged in small, upright rectangles. They weren't made of sea prism stone... Just regular metal, probably iron. She wondered why they'd even bother, in that case. She started to use her powers, but realized it would be kind of pointless. There was no one in sight to attack, and she didn't know what use snow would be against prison bars, even if she did manage to use it.

As she moved, she did not miss the pangs of pain that ran through her back... She decided she must not have been out for too long, because her wounds hadn't healed yet.

"I-is anyone here?" She found her voice much weaker than she'd expected.

There was a loud clang somewhere in the distance. This was followed almost immediately by a series of footsteps. Shiori felt a sharp knot form in the pit of her stomach.

Moments later, a man appeared in the door frame. He was somewhat short, but he wore a tall white cowboy hat which masked the fact that his height was lacking. She noticed that it had some sort of copper emblem on it, front and center. He had a lot of stubble on his face, framed by scraggly brown medium-length hair. He wore blue jeans and a green dress shirt that hung open in the front, showing off his muscles.

His emerald eyes narrowed at her, as he appeared to be sizing her up. He looked like he was going to say something, his jaw going slack for a moment before tightening up again, and stopping. He waited for her to speak.

"Why am I here?" She decided to go about this with confidence. Shiori schooled her features, trying to show no doubt. Now was her only chance to prove herself.

"That's what we're still trying to figure out..." He scratched the back of his head. A small smile threatening to emerge, but he suppressed it.

"Who are you?"

"I think you're the one who ought to be telling me that first, little lady... We caught you stowing away on our ship. I'm gonna need you to explain yourself."

"And are you the Captain of this vessel?" Shiori caught herself fidgeting with her hair again, and placed the silvery white strands behind her shoulder.

"No... I'm the first mate. The name's Mitch. Our Captain sent me down to question you. And you can either tell me willingly, or suffer the consequences."

That sounded ominous. She knew she was in no position to be asking them anything, but... She didn't want to seem too weak by just giving them the information right off the bat either. She began to summon a flurry of snow, readying herself for an attack.

"Mitch, huh? What about your last name?"

"Ain't got one." He glared at her, not seeming to enjoy being questioned. "Now it's your turn to talk."

"Fine," She scoffed. "Only if it will get me out of here. You've got to..." Her voice trailed off, before picking back up again. "I want you to promise me that you'll let me go free if I tell you everything."

"Sorry, but that's not for me to decide. The only one who can decide what to do with you is our Captain. And he hasn't even seen you yet. He told me to handle things how I saw fit."

She stopped talking after that. _'Fine. Let them figure it out then.'_ She shrugged, sitting back down on the bed.

"Oh... So that's how it is, is it? Alright, but you'll be sorry. Our Captain is really strong... He's one of meanest, roughest, scariest sons of bitches in all the seas! Hahah!"

"If he's so strong," Shiori wrinkled her nose at him. "Then why does he feel the need to keep me imprisoned like this? And why hasn't he come to greet me himself?"

"He... Well, he's busy. That's none of your business!" Mitch pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly exasperated. "Look... Have you even _tried_ to open the door to this cell?"

She looked at him for a moment, pondering... Shiori wondered what he meant by that. She got up and lightly pushed on the barred door. It opened with a loud rusty creak. Upon waking up in a strange place, she'd been kind of afraid to explore. Especially after what happened with Alvida. She wouldn't have wanted any of them to hear her escaping either. She knew that sound would have definitely alerted the whole crew to the fact that she was awake and moving around the ship. But why hadn't they locked her in?

"Has it been unlocked this entire time...?" She marveled out loud, before turning to him. "Are you really that arrogant, or are you just stupid?"

"Neither. We don't usually take prisoners. They just end up being more mouths to feed. We found you conked out in a crate of flour. And well... We noticed you have some pretty bad injuries and you were unconscious. There was just nowhere else for you to stay while you recovered. My best guess is that it must've happened when the net broke. Am I right?"

She just stood there, still on the other side of the bars, staring at him with those unusual rose colored eyes... It actually unnerved him. Maybe she remained in the cell because it made her feel safe? Or maybe there was another reason... Mitch had no idea what they were dealing with. He wasn't sure about any of this. He wondered why the Captain had even sent him down here to check on her in the first place. He was surprised she hadn't already come out on her own, since she was awake.

"I was hiding there." The girl finally confessed. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was... I hid because I didn't want to fight any of you."

"I'd say that's a pretty smart move," The guy adjusted the collar of his shirt. She noticed it was a deep forest green and it really brought out his eyes. "All things considered... But why didn't you just hide with the rest? Or fight us like your Captain wanted?"

"She was never my Captain... I was a slave on her ship, a prisoner just like I am here. Alvida was... horrible to us. I would never willingly serve someone like her. I'd _rather_ _die!_ "

Though the last part was spoken through gritted teeth, there were some things that still made him doubt the truth of her statement. Mitch wasn't sure what the others would think about it, if he told them.

"If you say so... I need to talk it over with the rest of the crew and relay what you've told me to my Captain."

"Can I come with you?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. But I'm going to leave this cell unlocked. We don't mean to keep you a prisoner, but... Do me a favor, and stay here 'til I get back?"

She nodded. The man she now knew was called Mitch turned and left after that.

Shiori was still a bit shaken up from everything she had just been through. She'd awoken with a splitting migraine that really didn't help matters much. She told him what he wanted to hear, knowing that she could get away fairly easily.

Of course she didn't want to leave without finding out what happened to Vanora first. She wished she'd asked him about her... She would make a point to bring that up next time she talked to someone. And there was the map to think about too. She clutched at her neck, finding that the midnight blue pendant was right where it belonged. That was a relief. At least they hadn't taken it away the way Alvida did.

She hoped they would allow her to explain herself to their Captain. All in all, she really hoped this wasn't Blackbeard's ship or some other notorious Pirate like him... She wouldn't stand a chance, and from the way his first mate had talked... It didn't sound too good.

There was a large commotion coming from the main deck. From down in the brig, Shiori couldn't really hear much of it, but she could make out bits and pieces of what was being said. It sounded like they might be discussing what to do with her.

 _'I'm not going to be_ anyone's _prisoner anymore!'_ She mentally declared.

She decided to creep closer. Using the snow she'd already produced, she brought it forward and formed it around the hinges of the cell door. She made it as powdery as she could, filling every crevice. She slowly pushed on the door until it opened, and breathed a sigh of relief when it was as silent as she'd intended. The snow was muffling the sound...

As the Valkyrie drew nearer, she began to listen to their conversation. She had to know what they were planning.

"Why would someone stow away in cargo that was bound for another ship, unless they were trying to get away from their current one?" One of the crew members said, with a deep and gruff voice.

"How do we know she was even planning this out? There's no proof of any of that." Walter, the ship's doctor, argued. He adjusted his large top-hat indignantly.

"He's right," The ship's cook, a guy called Rex, stepped in, knowing how levelheaded and rational their doctor usually was. "How would she know we would be taking that particular crate? _We_ didn't even know what we'd be taking beforehand!" He slammed his fists on a small card table, nearly causing it to flip over.

"She might be one of Alvida's crew, hiding like a coward until everything was over." Someone else added.

"Lots of Pirates raid other ships for food and supplies. It's not unheard of... Hell, it's what we do! But we don't know anything about her actual intentions." Rex continued.

"I don't care what you guys say, I really don't like the fact that there's a stowaway to begin with... And I'm sure the Captain won't either!"

Shiori didn't like where this was most likely going. If some of them were against her, she knew the others could easily be swayed. It seemed to be a fairly small crew, from what she could make of it. It was amazing that they'd been able to dispense of Alvida's crew so easily. They were much bigger, but they'd also been weaker. While that was in the back of her mind, she also knew that she might still have the upper hand, since they were so few in number.

She was fed up with all of it. She knew if she wanted answers, she was most likely going to have to get them the hard way. And if there was one way to get a Captain's attention, it was to take on their crew...

 _'I'm fed up with everyone walking all over me... And I'm through taking orders from these people. I've had it!'_

Just then, Mitch walked up. The others all turned to him, expectantly. But before he could say anything, the young lady charged out from behind him. She had her arms crossed over her chest in a deadly position, lashing out at everyone in a blinding fury of pure white snow. They were bowled over by the sudden attack.

"What's happening?" A deep voice groaned.

"Who is that?" Yet another asked.

A large ball of snow hit him square in the chest, but he didn't go down. The first mate only staggered a few feet backward. Smaller flurries swirled around the entire crew, effectively blinding most of them. The short man with the turban that she'd already witnessed fighting back on Alvida's ship came at her with twin daggers already drawn. Shiori knew just from watching him that they were poisoned. She made sure to steer clear of him, aiming instead for the highest of their ranks. She launched a series of furious kicks and punches.

"It's so cold!" Another one of them screamed.

"Get her! Ahh, don't let her hit you!"

Before she could really get her attacks going, Shiori realized that she would need a sword in order to win this fight. They had too many weapons, all of which were aimed at her. But to her surprise, she heard several loud thumps. Most of the members of the crew were passing out from the sudden cold!

 _'Yeah! I've got this...'_ She told herself, readying her next move.

"No one's going to imprison me anymore!" The Valkyrie proudly cried, lunging herself at Mitch again.

She'd noticed that he wasn't holding a sword or anything. But something caught her off guard... Suddenly, she couldn't move. Something was wrapping around her legs from the deck. It was a length of rope!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The brunette got in her face, yelling. Even more ropes tied her up, although she was still fighting the restraints. They weren't sea prism stone, so she could still attack him. He staggered backward when he was hit with yet another blow, out of nowhere. "Hey, hey! Easy, okay...? Just relax little lady! I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what they all say... You fucking bastard, let me go!" She kicked at him with all her might when he drew near. Then he stepped back, just out of her reach.

"Damn, she's got a mouth on her, haha..." One of the other crew mates chuckled.

"Calm down," Mitch's green eyes stared at her, unwavering. "I was about to inform everyone about the situation, when you stormed up here and attacked us for no reason!"

" _No reason?!_ " She flailed, her eyes wild, trying to look at everything to make sure no one was coming at her. "I'll show you a reason! You had me locked inside a prison cell! You-"

"Funny... I don't remember the door ever being locked. If you'll calm down for a moment, I'll explain and take you to our Captain. He hasn't bothered to see you yet, he was only informed of the situation, and he said he wanted us to bring you to him as soon as you woke up."

"...Aren't you worried I'll attack him?"

"Hahahahaha!" Mitch, along with the rest of the men that were gathered on deck, began a round of bellowing laughter that echoed across the entire ship. "That's a laugh! No, sweetheart, we're not worried..."

 _'I'm more of a threat than you realize...'_ She mentally responded, but decided to keep those thoughts to herself for now. _'Assholes...'_

"So... You're a Devil Fruit user, is that right?" A tall man in a trench coat and black top-hat greeted her with an annoying smile. He was sitting on a box, and it didn't look like he'd even moved at all during the fight.

"..." She refused to meet his gaze.

"It's okay, you can tell us..." Mitch tried to reassure her with a pat on the back, but she jerked away from him. "Wow, touchy... Okay then. Well, I'm a Devil Fruit user too. The Ropu Ropu no Mi, actually. It means I can summon all the rope I'll ever need and tie anyone up at any time."

"I'm willing to wager she's using the Yuki Yuki no Mi, from the looks of it..."

"Quiet, Walter-san..." The rope fruit user scratched his head for a second. "Now that you've caused such a ruckus, I'm sure the Captain will be wanting to see you, once he wakes up from his nap."

"Nap? Where is he? Let me see him. I want to have a word with the man who thinks that he can just take me captive, I-"

"Calm down first. Then we'll see. He's just behind that door, and if you wake him up, you'll be sorry!"

He gave her a few minutes to compose herself.

"Zetsui-san, please carry the little lady into the Captain's quarters behind me."

"Sure thing boss!" The enormous hulk of a man walked over and attempted to pick her up by the ropes.

He seemed to sense that she disliked being touched. Shiori remembered him from the attack on the Miss Love Duck. She'd already seen the terrifying power that the brute possessed. At the moment, she was fed up and didn't care.

Having had enough of being held captive, the Valkyrie concentrated her abilities with all her might, remembering what Whitey Bay had taught her before. Slowly, her body shifted into pure snow. The white mass melted through the ropes that were now unable to hold her. She would have done it earlier, but now she knew where their Captain was. Several of the men tried to hit her with various attacks, but none of them landed. They were instead consumed by the fluid-like cold powder, which absorbed every blow.

"There is nothing you can do." She told them all, in a calm voice, partially reforming so that her face was visible and she could talk.

"Somebody stop her!" Mitch called to the others, also going after her. He had no idea what they were dealing with, but he'd just been under the assumption that he had the upper hand. Now it was more than obvious that was not the case.

She moved with even more grace than if she were in her human form. The first thing she did was go after the ones who posed the biggest threat. The big fishman called Zetsui was encased in snow, halting his movements and causing him to shiver from the biting cold. Being cold-blooded, he was particularly vulnerable to it.

She'd summoned up quite a flurry, and it was overtalking all of them. The short one in the turban was next, and due to his small stature, that made things even easier. The mass of snow enveloped their feet, then crawled up their legs to ensure that they could not move. She could finish them off later, but right now she only needed to stop most of them from moving or slow them down. Some were more difficult to get a hold of than others, and she tossed a few of them overboard, causing the others to erupt into a panic.

 _'I'll do what I want, screw all of you...'_ Shiori thought. _'I'll be damned if I let anyone control me anymore!'_

Before they could do anything, she had made her way over to the door, where she reformed only seconds before disappearing inside. She no longer cared for taking the easy way out. For now, she would let the storm she'd summoned keep them busy. She was determined not to let them capture her. If she took out their Captain, she might be able to get the map back and find out where Vanora was too, if she was lucky...

The Captain's quarters were somewhat smaller than she'd expected. It seemed like the rest of his men were scared to come in and bother him, whoever he was. The only one following her was Mitch, but since she had to move fast, Shiori didn't have time to take in too much information about her new surroundings.

The room was dim and cluttered, but she could make out a table on the far end, where it looked like someone was seated in a chair, with their head resting on one arm on a table. The guy looked like he'd just passed out. He had dark brown hair, almost ink black. It fell to his neck in slightly wavy spiked clumps. A tacky orange hat similar to Mitch's white one was lying on the table near him, discarded.

She took a deep breath... And waited for him to awaken. It seemed to take longer than she expected. After only a few seconds, she got impatient.

"Wake up!" The Valkyrie shouted, making sure to slam her fists down on the table hard, now that she was her true self again. "I'll defeat you and your whole damned crew if I have t-"

Slowly, the man raised his head to stare at her with deep brown eyes. Freckles adorned his cheeks, and he stared for several long moments until she jumped back, as if burned. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 _'I... I know those eyes... That face... you...'_

"Y-you..." She stammered, her jaw dropping in pure shock. " _Ace-kun?!_ "

Mitch finally caught up to her, but it was too late. Their Captain was already awake. He saw the girl standing just a few feet away from him. It was pretty obvious what had happened. The man immediately shot him a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry, Captain," His first mate apologized profusely, bowing to him. "She just fought her way past us and barged right in. I'll see to it that she's taken back to the brig and-"

"Nah..." He said harshly, holding up a hand and looking around sleepily. He rubbed his eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Leave her be. Would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes?"

"But she-"

"Just do it."

"Alright, I'm going. But I'll be right outside if something happens." He gave Shiori a pointed look on his way out. She did not miss the note of gradually receding anger, as he slammed the door. After all, she'd just made him look like a disgrace in front of his Captain.

Speaking of which, she now had no choice but to turn her attention back to the man in front of her. And he was definitely a man now. This was not the same little boy that she had once known. Shiori could tell that he'd changed a lot. He'd grown more rugged, for one thing, and his muscles were extremely well-defined... He wore a bright yellow unbuttoned shirt that left them mostly exposed, and even with it on, they were still clearly visible. She was shocked at how much he had changed since leaving Goa Kingdom. She could barely believe it was him. And to think that he had become the Captain of such a fierce crew!

She felt her control over her abilities fade... She was no longer able to maintain her hold over the Pirates that she'd just faced outside. The snow around them was melting, and it's grip went slack. They were able to free themselves and it wouldn't take long for them to discover that they could move again. She hoped no one developed frost bite... But that was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. She was so distracted by the strange and unexpected sight in front of her that she barely even noticed that she'd lost her focus.

Ace stood. He could only stare at her in awe. His jaw dropped, as he took her in. Was this the same Shiori from back then? She was still so petite... Short and skinny, it was obvious that the poor girl was malnourished. But oddly, she looked like she was very capable of handling things on her own. There was something different about her, a certain darkness in her eyes that hadn't been there before...

The two just took each other in, sizing one another up. They were unsure of what to do in this particular situation. Everything seemed to be set up so that they would be enemies... Except well, they weren't. They certainly didn't feel that way, at least.

" _You're_ the Captain?!" Shiori squeaked incredulously. "How in the-"

"Heh. You're one to talk!" He grinned, and it was like it could light a thousand rooms. "You've certainly grown up. Although you're still tiny..."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, unsure of why it was even there. "You just seem... older. And I'm older too. That's all."

"You look like you've barely aged at all, except for-" He suddenly stopped, mid-sentence. His eyes raked over her body, noting the addition of womanly curves to her otherwise small frame. "For... Well, ahh..."

He noticed she had on a baggy sky blue sweater... It was starting to fade to gray at the edges a little bit, and for some reason it looked sort of familiar, though he couldn't recall ever seeing her in it. The way it fell off of one shoulder to reveal a thick black strap seemed to somehow suit her personality. It was pretty, but a little bit off-kilter. You could tell that she was hiding things, but not _what_ she was hiding. Her black skirt looked a little shorter than something he would have pictured her in. He wondered if she knew she had so many holes in her stockings. Something about it bothered him, like he wanted to fix it somehow.

But no, he would accept her just the way she was. That same silvery lavender white hair, those deep pink mauve eyes, that little beauty mark that stood out on her left cheek, there was just something ethereal about her...

"What?" The Valkyrie crossed her arms indignantly, awaiting his response.

"Uhh, forget it. It's nothing..."

She realized that she'd been fidgeting with her hair and stopped herself. "How did you manage to become Captain of such a fierce crew? I can't even believe it!"

"You think _you've_ got questions for _me?_ Last _I_ heard, you hated Pirates with all your might!" He wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Now you're here, in the middle of the ocean, complimenting my crew? They told me there was a stowaway on board, but I never would've thought it would turn out to be you."

He raised an eyebrow in the same fashion that he always had. Such a familiar action made her want to smile. It was good to see that he still had some of the same mannerisms.

 _'Some things never change...'_

"So much has happened since you left!" She admitted. "I know I used to be against Piracy, but... I never thought it would be anything like this. Hell, I never imagined our paths would even cross again! Especially not this soon."

"It feels like it's been forever though. A lot has changed. You even talk differently... And I see that you've stopped stuttering." He teased, with a wink. "But more importantly... What are you doing way out here?"

"What do you mean? I was hiding in a crate when suddenly it got picked up by some of your men and then, next thing you know, I woke up here!"

"So you're the stowaway, huh?"

"You're only just figuring this out?" Shiori giggled. "Really Ace?"

"Cut me a little slack," He waved a hand dismissively, followed by a stretch and yawning. "I did just wake up, you know."

"You couldn't even be bothered to see to a stowaway yourself to make sure they weren't someone you knew? You didn't even bother to ask your crew for more details?"

"I'm really not used to dealing with the unpleasant business of prisoners and all. It's the first time this has ever happened. Plus I was all worn out from my fight with Alvida... I'm tired." He yawned again, as if for emphasis.

" _You_ fought Alvida?!" Her ruby eyes widened in awe. She couldn't help it.

"Your voice still gets so squeaky whenever you get all worked up..." Ace remarked, with a grin. "But yeah, I may not have finished her off, but I took her down a peg at least. We're not worried about wasting energy on such small time Pirates. We just wanted to weaken them enough to take whatever supplies they had, that's all."

"Ah, so that's what you were after all along..."

He nodded. "What can I say? We're simple people with simple goals."

A small mewl drew her attention to the other side of the room. Shiori's vision honed in on it, and even in the dark cabin, there was no mistaking what it was. A small grayish white ball of fluff was curled up on the bed that rested against a wall to her left. She was just waking up, probably from the sound of their voices.

"Vanora-chan!" She squealed with glee, rushing over to her side and scooping up the tiny kitten. "I was really worried about you! I missed you so much!" She cuddled her precious companion for a moment, before turning back to Ace. "Did you have her in here the whole time?"

The kitten burrowed into her arms, hiding under the sleeves of her sweater, until the only thing that was visible were the stripes of her fluffy little tail.

 _'Worried about you...'_ There was a strange echo in her mind just then. It seemed like her own voice, but something about it was off. _'Missed you...'_

"Yeah..." The Captain admitted, with a slight nod. He walked over to her and put out his hand, but the small creature only hissed at him. "She doesn't seem to like me much. They brought her to me, saying they found her in the crate too. Figured I'd keep her for myself, but... She wouldn't let anyone near her. Then the cute little thing curled up in my bed and wouldn't budge, so I fell asleep at the table."

"My..." Shiori laughed sarcastically. "You sure are a vicious Pirate..."

"Hey, don't just go insulting me like that! You haven't even seen what the Spades can do yet. You've only had a small taste."

"The Spades?"

"That's what our crew is called. We're the Spade Pirates."

"..." It took a moment for it to sink in. Ace. Spades... Cards? "Oh my gosh, that's so cheesy Ace-kun! Hahaha!"

"Are you making fun of me?" He took several steps forward, closing the distance between them. His thick black boots clunked across the floor, stopping just short of her own.

It wasn't until now that she noticed how tall he'd gotten since she'd last seen him. Shiori had to tilt her head back just to look up at him. She was much shorter. She only came to his chest or his shoulders at best. To put it simply, Ace was a big guy. He had a scary look on his face, and she wasn't sure what to expect. During her travels, the most prominent thing she'd learned was that anything could happen. She hadn't meant to offend him. She hoped she didn't just wear out her welcome already. The last thing she wanted was to piss off such a scary man.

"N-no, I wasn't... I mean I was j-just having a little fun, that's all. _With_ you, n-not at you..." She explained, shying away.

"Your speech problem is back," He snickered, dropping his facade of seriousness and cracking a smile. "Listen, now that you're here, it changes things a bit... I should probably let my crew know that you're alright and not to mess with you."

"Ahh... Yeah..." The Valkyrie nodded, not knowing what else to say. This felt so awkward for some reason and she felt the need to move away from him.

Vanora was still purring in her arms. Ace reached down to pet her, and she flinched at first, but now she let him, feeling his fingers smooth down her silken fur. They paused to scratch her behind the ears. Crystal blue eyes stared at him, trusting this newcomer a bit more now that she was safely back in her master's arms, but still not letting her guard down for so much as a single second.

"Come on." He gestured toward the door.

"I'm not sure if I should-" The girl was becoming timid again, and she hid her face behind a curtain of snowy white hair. "I mean... Are you sure they'll listen to you? They were pretty angry with me before..."

"I'm sorry they were hostile toward you," Ace suddenly became serious again. "But that was before any of us knew who you were. My crew respects me and they would never harm one of my Nakama... Or have you forgotten all of that?"

"No! I never-"

"Good. Let's go. Don't worry, okay?" He flashed her a big reassuring smile before moving.

He turned to leave the small dark room, and she followed him. Her movements were awkward and hesitant. It was like she was stiff and could barely move. As soon as they were outside, she noticed that all of the men were accounted for. It looked like they'd managed to save the ones she'd thrown overboard on her rampage earlier. She was glad the damage hadn't been worse.

"Alright guys, listen up!" All eyes turned to their Captain, at the sound of his booming voice, which was usually loud and low... "This girl here... Is Shiori-chan! She's under my protection. She's actually an old friend of mine. So you hurt her and I'll break your face! Any problem?" They all immediately shook their heads no. "Good."

"Uhhh..." Shiori began to back away, but he put an arm around her back and pulled her forward. It felt really strange when he did. It also hurt, and she winced.

"See? I told you it'd be fine." Ace grinned triumphantly. "Hey, are you okay? Why are you- Whoa! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Captain, there's something you should probably know..." Mitch was the first one of the crew to speak up. "Right after she woke up, this girl attacked us and she even pushed Hiretu, Rex, and Hoko overboard! Having a woman on board is bad luck. She's impossible and I don't-"

"If you so much as _touch_ her," Suddenly, their Captain became deadly serious. "I will break your face. I don't give a fuck. Got it?" He got right in his first mate's face and stared him down, menacingly.

 _'He's a lot scarier than I remember...'_ Shiori thought, backing away and clutching her kitten protectively.

"Understood sir..."

"Good." Ace cracked a smile then, once again becoming more pleasant. "Now that that's settled, I think that-"

"I should say something," Came a meek voice from behind him. Shiori stepped forward again, trying not to be too intimidated from all the eyes that were now on her. "I just wanted to say that I... I'm really sorry for what I did. I guess I should explain. I was feeling attacked and I'd just gotten out of a really bad situation and-"

"Say no more," The man in the black top-hat from before, the one Mitch had referred to earlier as Walter, greeted her with a charming smile. "It's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Ace's."

She was getting somewhat annoyed that they all kept cutting her off. But these were a bunch of high strung men, so she wasn't sure what she expected.

"Yeah... Thanks." She replied dryly, still remembering that they'd been bitter enemies only moments before. It was hard to be nice when someone was just acting hostile toward you.

"Well guys," Ace interrupted them. "Since I'm trying to lift everyone's spirits a bit... We were already planning a victory party tonight anyway. But now we'll have to kick it up a notch! The party will be in Shiori's honor!"

He raised what she realized was a full mug of what smelled like beer. It clinked against several others that belonged to his men. They all seemed to break out in merriment only moments after he'd spoken the words. Many of them also had glasses of various types of alcohol, mostly beer or mead, she noted.

 _'When did he even get that?!'_ Shiori gasped, but then it turned into a stifled laugh.

"Alright then! Let's party! Woooo!" Mitch cried out, also breaking out his drinking mug.

Ace was already beginning to delegate tasks. "Rex-san, I need you to start working on food. See if you can make something delicious for everyone by tonight?"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" An average looking man wearing a yellow bandana wrapped around his head with a small black goatee saluted him, getting up and walking toward the back of the ship.

"Geirin-san, go and help him with the preparations," Their Captain continued barking orders at everyone. "And Hiretu-san, I need you to tend to the ship. Hoko-san, make sure we're still on course and then help out in the kitchen if they need you. Mitch, oversee everything while I'm gone. Walter-san, I'm going to need your help over here... As for the rest of you, just help out where you're needed and don't get into trouble."

Everyone got up and dispersed to do as they were told, even while drinking. Shiori had to admire the way Ace's crew listened to him so readily. It was almost like they hung on his every word. It was obvious that they both liked and respected him. And he seemed like a good leader too. While she didn't fully understand everything that went into putting together a crew, she knew it couldn't be easy.

"Where are we going?" She asked, when they turned toward an unknown part of the ship. She didn't know her way around yet.

"Back inside," Ace explained. "This is Walter, he's our ship's doctor. He's going to take a look at whatever is wrong with you... And I'm going to be there to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"But I told you, I'm fine and I don't-"

"When a woman says she's fine..." The man in the top-hat interrupted them. She looked up at him, realizing that he was somehow even taller than his Captain. "She's never fine. Let's go to my office and I'll have a look. I've got lots of medicine that could help. I'll need you to tell me what happened though."

Shiori just gave him a really skeptical look. She was still holding Vanora, unsure whether it was safe to put her down anywhere. And right now, having the little ball of fluff to pet was very calming for her.

"I'm not sure I even know where to begin... But I guess that will be alright." As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that she really needed some kind of medical attention.

"It'll be okay," There was that smile again. Ace walked just behind the two of them as they approached a door around the side of the ship. "Trust me. Besides... We have a lot of catching up to do!" 

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not having this chapter finished sooner, but I got really sick and I'm just getting over a bad cold/flu, idk... Forgive meeeee! ;n;**

 **So! Looks like she's on board the Spade Pirates' ship... Hehe, I'm so clever. (Not really.) I'm sure a lot of you guessed it already. As for the Spade Pirates themselves, their names and abilities were never mentioned but only hinted at in canon, so I had to study pics of them and give them all names, personalities, and abilities. I hope I did well. More of them will be revealed in time. Also, hopefully the tension between Ace and Shiori was tangible enough for now? I don't plan on rushing things with them. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Btw, I'm not sure how many people who read on here also watch me on DeviantArt, but I just thought I'd mention this, in case you were interested... I recently finished a really NSFW/adult drawing of Ace and Shiori for Valentines Day. It's on my DA account (KalineReine) if you want to check it out. c;**

 **-Kaline**


	25. Recovering

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Recovering**

She ambled into the medical ward, noticing right away how small and cramped the room was. Shiori sat down on a padded bench which the doctor had gestured toward. She tried not to be nervous, but couldn't help it. At least she had Vanora there with her for comfort.

"So..." Ace managed awkwardly, while he waited on his medic to prepare things. "Alvida, huh?"

"Yeah..." Shiori looked down sadly.

"I never figured you the type to let someone take you prisoner. What made you think you had to stay in a place like that? How long were you there?"

It seemed like there were so many things they needed to talk about. That was how Shiori felt, anyway. It was overwhelming. Today had started off really weird and it was only getting weirder. Of all the things she'd been through since he'd departed on this crazy voyage of his, and he wanted to talk about the worst thing she'd ever experienced?

"A while. It was hard to keep track of time. Maybe several months? I would've been a l-little braver maybe, if I'd had backup, but I was alone... It was tough to figure out what to do. Every day felt like a constant struggle just to survive. Everything was uncertain."

That was what she'd always liked most about him and Luffy. They always seemed to have all the answers. Ace was always so certain about everything. Or he seemed that way, most of the time.

He appeared to mull her words over for a moment. He wasn't sure how to react. Walter had been busy getting things ready. He returned with some cotton balls, tweezers, and several types of medicine on a medical tray. He sat on a small stool with wheels and moved in closer to the albino girl. They could both tell that she was still really shaken up. He motioned for her to turn around and she sat with her back to him, while he looked at her torn shoulders.

"I can tell you're in a lot of pain," He began, though it was obvious from seeing the way she winced when he moved her sweater out of the way. "I'll just need a better look at your shoulders... How far down do your injuries go?" His eyes widened in shock, and that was just from what he saw.

Shiori really didn't know how to tell them exactly what had happened. Yet, she couldn't make up a story befitting all of the welts and gashes. She knew they would both know the truth the minute they saw... She tried to deal with the agonizing sharp pain that happened when her clothing was moved, but was unable to stop herself from letting out a hiss anyway. Vanora looked at her with big, blue, sympathetic eyes. The little kitten sniffed the doctor's hand whenever he came close to her. Thankfully, she didn't try to bat at him. She seemed to sense that he was trying to help Shiori.

"A-all the way down my back..." She admitted, seeming ashamed as the man pulled up her sweater to see all of the marks she'd received.

The girl was wearing a little black dress under her loose-fitting sweater, and it revealed most of her back to their gazes. They could see every wound... And every scar that they would likely leave behind.

"Whoa... What the hell happened?" Ace's show of concern was immediate. He was glad he'd chosen to oversee her treatment. It was much worse than he'd originally thought.

"A-alvida..." Her voice was barely a whisper now. For a moment, it seemed like the old Shiori was back, the one who was so quiet and shy. She was at a loss for words. "She had them... Ordered them t-to whip me..."

It was incredibly difficult to believe that she was actually safe once again... That she was among friends, and didn't have to hide or cower in fear at every turn anymore. As much of a relief as it was, it was still hard to believe. It was like she couldn't make herself fully understand that she was safe now. Her body was still in shock from everything she'd been through. And so was her mind. For a moment, she wondered if maybe she'd hit her head way too hard and was imagining all of this.

Ace scowled. The thought of her... So gentle and frail, powerless to defend herself against such a tyrant... It made him wish he _had_ killed Alvida, instead of sparing her worthless life. To think that she would do such horrible things to people- to _anyone,_ let alone a close friend of his- made his blood run cold with rage.

"That _fucking bitch..._ " The words seeped from between clenched teeth. She'd never seen him so angry before.

"Ace-kun, why... Why are you so upset? It's only a little-"

"Little _my ass!_ If that's little, I'd hate to see what you consider a serious injury." He arched an eyebrow, daring her to disagree. "Makes me wish I'd wasted that ugly old bitch when I had the chance..."

"Ace-sama," Walter interrupted their conversation. "With all due respect... This girl needs to be treated right away. Would you mind stepping outside while I tend to her wounds? It shouldn't take very long. If there are any problems, I'll let you know."

The Captain looked to the girl, and then back to his medic. He was right... This exam could be more invasive than she was comfortable with having another person in the room. And it was only making him angry, adding more fuel to the fire.

"Yeah... I should go. Shiori-san, I'll be right outside if you need me, okay?"

"A-alright. Thanks." She didn't know what else to say, so she just watched him leave. She fully understood why he couldn't be here. And things might be a little less tense without him in the room too. She just wanted to get this over with.

"So..." The doctor began, the moment his Captain had left the room. "Got these scars from a brush with Alvida, did ya?"

Shiori disliked the way he seemed to be scrutinizing her. "Not exactly... At least I wouldn't call it that."

"I mean I know you said she told someone to do it, but... How did it all happen? I'm sort of curious. And it might help to pass the time if you want to talk about it. Care to elaborate?"

"You know what?" The girl narrowed her strange pink hued eyes at him. "I actually don't. You're a doctor, so you should treat your patients with dignity and you're also supposed to be discreet. I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to."

"Easy, lass... I may be a doctor, but I'm still a Pirate. It seems we've got nothing better to do these days than gossip. My apologies."

Shiori was silent. She let him look at her back, but refused to remove her dress. That was where her pleasant cooperation would stop completely. Thankfully, he didn't ask her to. Her back was really sore and tender, and every time she moved, sharp pangs of pain would wrack her entire being. It hurt like hell.

"I'm going to apply some disinfectant... But after seeing how bad it really is already, it may not be enough to stave off infection completely."

"What does that mean? Am I going to be alright?"

"That depends..."

Shiori sighed. It irritated her, the way he was being so vague about everything. "Look, just tell me what I can do to make it better, and I'll g-gladly do it."

"It's not that simple," The makeshift medic was already packing away the supplies he'd used on her and sanitizing the area. He seemed to know what he was doing. "You'll need help from... Someone else. I'm not the right one for a task like this. What you need is someone who can do more for you than I can."

"What the hell are you saying?!" She began to panic, getting really upset. From her lap, Vanora flinched, waiting for her abrasive, jolting body movements to cease.

"There's no need to get angry, I assure you... Listen, what you need to do is get these wounds cauterized and sewn up. I can get it done, but you'll likely have to be unconscious for the procedure, because it's going to be incredibly painful. It will reduce the chance of any infection setting in. That is, if we're not already too late... From the looks of it, it's already started though."

"Oh no... Do you even have the materials to do something like that?" While she was familiar with what cauterization meant, and what it was used for, she had no idea how the process actually worked. She'd only heard of it from her days with Ruhi and never actually seen it done.

"We do," The medic gave her a firm, reassuring nod. "But as I said, I recommend not being awake for it. I have some serum here that's taken from some special fungi that grow in the forest. It's completely natural and shouldn't have any side effects. You'll only need to be out for a couple of hours. But the choice is up to you, I won't do anything without your consent."

"I see... C-could I have a minute to think about it?"

"Sure," He smiled then, having just finished putting away the supplies he'd taken out. "I'll let the Captain know what's going on too, and you can talk it over with him if you like."

He'd noticed that she seemed to get defensive around anyone but Ace. At least so far... He opened the door and walked out, leaving her alone to think for a bit...

Shiori wasn't sure if she should go through with it or not. For all she knew, they could also be trying to trick her somehow. She'd fallen for so many traps already. She couldn't afford to make an idiot of herself anymore. Being unconscious and at their mercy didn't sound exactly ideal, but he was right. Cauterizing and suturing her wounds would be incredibly painful, and she didn't want her entire back to become infected. Such a thing could easily become fatal out here on the high seas.

Meanwhile, Walter was greeted to the sight of an overly-anxious Ace. His Captain stood outside, pacing back and forth across a small section of the deck. He was definitely worried about the girl.

"How bad is it?"

Walter chuckled at the fact that those were the first words out of his mouth upon seeing him. "You really do care for that girl, don't you?"

Ace was silent. He just stared at him, eyes half narrowed. That was probably his way of telling him that he'd better explain right away.

"Alright, well she's not in good shape, I'll tell you that much... I think there may actually be a way you can help her though."

"How is that? What can I do?"

"I'm going to need you to cauterize her wounds."

"What? Why me?" The Captain blinked, clearly surprised. ...And then it sunk in. "Ohhh! Because of my Devil Fr-"

"Shut up!" Walter shushed him. "Not everyone needs to know about that. Especially not a stowaway." He noticed the annoyed look Ace was currently giving him. "Look, I'm not trying to insult her... I'm sure she was a sweet girl back when you knew her. But as our Captain, we can't afford to risk your safety."

"I think that's for me to decide."

"It is... If you want to tell her all your secrets in one go, then by all means, go right ahead! But I just think you should give it a little time first. You know... Get to know each other before you blindly trust someone. I've got nothing against her. Hell, she seems great! But out here on the Grand Line, you just never really know about people. You may not know her like you think you know her."

"Alright, I see your point..." Although he was loathe to admit it, the ship's doctor was well known for being the most levelheaded and rational one of the bunch. "But how can I help her without her knowing? Unless we knock her out, but I'm not sure that's safe. She just woke up."

"She'll be fine," The medic assured him, pulling down his top hat and readjusting it. "I'll be using a serum made from a species of fungus found in the forest. It's basically a natural anesthetic. She'll only be out for a few hours, completely numb, then she should wake up after we're all done. I need you to cauterize some of her wounds while I stitch up the rest. It's her only shot at making a full recovery."

"If it's the only way, I'll do it." He responded, without any hesitation.

"Okay, great! I'll go see if she's ready. I left the final decision up to her, but she doesn't know you'll be the one performing the cauterization, since it was safer that way."

"I understand. I'll go in with you."

Ace followed the other man back into his office. He should have known that Walter would find some way to help her, even if they did have to withhold some information... He didn't want her to be angry with him but it was for the best. It had been a long time since they'd last seen each other and he was sure they both had their fair share of secrets by now.

"Alright, I'm back. Have you had enough time to think about it?" The doctor greeted her with a kind smile. "If you have questions, we'll be happy to answer them."

"I just have one question..." Shiori ignored him, instead asking his Captain. "Ace-kun... Can I trust this man?"

"Hey," His freckles puffed up as he grinned. "This guy is good enough to be my crew's doctor. Do you really think I'd let him anywhere near you if he wasn't legit?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

She wasn't sure why, but something about his presence was calming to her... She'd felt awkward before, but somehow she felt much better now that he was back in the room. Even if they had lots of catching up to do, she still trusted him.

"Alright," The Valkyrie nodded. "I'll do it. If you think it will help..."

"Great," Walter grinned, genuinely glad that she was making the right choice. "Let me get everything ready... We should get this over with as quickly as possible."

The doctor busied himself with preparing a syringe. He gathered together a lot of ingredients. He appeared to be using many different kinds of herbs and natural remedies. He put in some strange looking mushrooms which were probably the fungus he was referring to, and used a mortar and pestle to grind them all up. She watched him work for several minutes, fascinated by the fast pace he seemed to move at.

She was still glad that Ace was here. He seemed lost in thought and they weren't talking, but it was like he knew she was nervous so he was trying to be as calming as possible. There was always something deeper to him, something that begged to be released from just below the surface... She couldn't figure him out.

Vanora sat in her lap, being petted. It was nice to have someone there for comfort, but it was even better to be able to pet a cat while she was waiting for something so nerve-wracking.

"Alright lass," The doctor brought the strange concoction over to her, having drawn it into a syringe. "I'll have to give you a shot now, so I'll need your arm."

"I've seen people taking shots, but I've n-never had one before... It hurts, right?"

"Of course it hurts. But this pain is nothing compared to what you've already been through. It's just a pinprick, nothing more."

"Oh," Shiori bravely held up her arm. "I should be able to handle it then... Go ahead."

He wiped it with a bit of alcohol and then positioned the needle in the crook of her elbow. "Okay... One, two, three!"

When he said the word 'three', Walter steadied her arm with one hand, and slid the needle effortlessly into it. Then he pressed down the syringe, the liquid concoction flowing right into her veins. He was right, the pain was hardly noticeable after everything she'd been through. Shiori winced. She'd been expecting the pain to be so much worse than it actually was. She even chuckled a little bit when it was over and he withdrew it.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked her, sounding more pissy than he meant to. She turned her head sharply to look at him.

"I was expecting that to hurt way more than it did." She admitted, already feeling the effects kicking in. "I feel really... sleepy and... tired..." She yawned, her muscles relaxing by no choice of their own. The small white and cream kitten in her lap let out a soft purring sound, sensing her relaxed state.

"We'll only have a short time to get this done," Walter looked to his Captain, who nodded firmly. "Are you ready?"

"Ace-kun..." Shiori was staring at him, though she was already lying back against the wall by the bench, her eyes half lidded. "You..." She fell asleep.

"That was fast," Ace blinked. "But yeah. Let's get this over with."

"I hadn't expected it to work so soon. Must be due to her small frame... Help me lift her onto the bed." The doctor commanded.

"Psh, she's tiny... I got her."

Ace picked her up effortlessly and placed her on the only hospital cot they had. He'd gently lifted Vanora out of the way, and this time she let him move her without a fuss. She sat on the bench, and began licking herself. The doctor was already busy moving his tray of supplies over to her. He brushed her hair out of the way, making sure she was in a comfortable position.

 _'God, she's so...'_ Ace stopped himself before he let himself stare for too long. _'Beautiful.'_ He finished his thought anyway.

"We'll have to remove her dress and turn her over."

"Does she have to be..." He hesitated, feeling really lame. "Well, naked for this?"

"It would make things easier. Besides, you don't want to burn off her dress, do you?"

Ace immediately felt very uncomfortable. Normally he would have relished the chance to get to see a pretty girl naked, but since she wasn't awake this seemed somehow... Well, wrong. And he was a Pirate, damn it, but still... He couldn't explain why, but this didn't seem right. He knew she was a friend and they were helping her and they had to do it. That didn't make it any easier though.

"I can't..." He said, suddenly turned around. "I can't be here for that. Could you please?" The Captain gestured toward the unconscious girl on the bed. "I'll wait over here until you're done. And cover her up, use a blanket or something."

Walter didn't quite understand what the problem was, she was a lovely enough girl, and apparently she and Ace were friends, but that was their issue. With a carefree shrug, he set to work getting the garment off of her and flipping her over. He was right, she seemed to weigh practically nothing, so it was easy.

 _'She's probably malnourished... No doubt from being on that slave ship.'_ Were his only thoughts, as he did as he'd been asked, and covered her legs and lowest parts of her back with one of the blankets. He knew they had to help her quickly.

"Alright, she's ready."

Once the Captain had turned back around and walked over to him, Walter started drying off her back from the medicine he'd used earlier. Some of the wounds oozed a white-ish liquid, and it was not a pretty sight. They really needed to seal the cuts as fast as they could. Working with no hesitation, he applied a disinfectant mixed with a topical anesthetic he'd recently developed, and prepared the area for cauterization.

Ace wasn't sure if this would work, but he carefully flicked his wrist in just the right way, summoning a flickering flame to his fingertips. Bending it, coercing it to do his bidding, he moved closer to her. The bright orange glow kissed her skin, and he delicately brushed it against all of her injuries.

"I'm glad she's out," He muttered to his medic, still working to cauterize all of the really bad ones. "Otherwise this would hurt a lot."

"And for good reason... If she were awake, it wouldn't take her very long to figure out your weakness. It's not good for a newcomer to learn all of your secrets this soon."

"I know that."

 _'But I don't care.'_ He silently added.

He watched while Ace worked, and proceeded to clean up afterward once he was done. At least they'd moved through things pretty quickly. The Captain opted to go about his other business while Walter got her dressed again and also dressed her wounds.

* * *

 _'Are you okay?'_ There was a faint voice that seemed to be whispering to her, in the back of her mind. _'Will you be alright?'_ The voice was strange, but it was also feminine, and calming somehow.

 _'I'm... fine?'_ She thought, warily. It made her feel like she wanted to turn around and look for the source so she could see who was talking... But everything was dark and she couldn't move.

 _'You're... Your eyes are... Not open, I can't see... You're still sleeping. You were sleeping long. It worries me.'_

 _'Who... are you?'_ Shiori willed herself to think, even subconsciously. _'How are we talking like this?'_

 _'What? I'm right here... Right by your side... Forever.'_

 _'I see,'_ She remarked, although she still didn't fully understand. _'I'll be okay.'_

That seemed to bring them both peace. She felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Just like clockwork, a few hours later, Shiori was waking up. When she opened her eyes and looked around, the first thing she saw were two blue eyes staring up at her curiously. Apparently Vanora had gotten on the hospital bed with her while she was unconscious. She petted the kitten, watching how she leaned into her touch affectionately.

Then she saw the doctor at his desk, working on mixing up some strange smelling concoctions. She watched him work for a minute, not feeling up to the task of making her alert state known just yet. She got tired of waiting for him to notice.

"H-how long was I out?" She asked, finding it a bit difficult to talk.

"Only a couple of hours. You should be fine now. How do you feel?"

"A little groggy..." She admitted, slurring her words a bit. "I had the strangest dreams... But I'll be okay. My back feels better somehow. It still hurts, but the pain isn't as bad, and it feels a lot less gross. Thank you both for doing whatever it was you did."

"I'm afraid you'll have to thank Ace-sama later. He's got a lot of things to tend to so he's out doing his best to run this wreck of a ship."

"Alright. I'm starving!" Shiori declared, even surprising herself. "Did he um... I hate to ask, but didn't he mention something about a meal being served soon?"

That was the first thing she wanted? He chuckled. "Yes, but you'll have to wait a little longer. It probably won't be done for some time yet but it shouldn't be too long. Your back looks pretty good now. We've cauterized it and dressed the wounds. Just come back tomorrow and I'll be able to change out the bandages for you."

"Okay. Thanks."

She really didn't know what else to say. This man was still a stranger to her... And even though she did know Ace before, it was like he'd become a stranger too. He didn't act the same as he used to, that was for sure. He seemed a lot more distant and more aloof somehow, but that was understandable. It had been a long time since she'd last seen him. She knew his crew probably wouldn't want her around, especially after she attacked them like she did. Not wanting to wear out her welcome, she resolved that as soon as her back was completely healed, she would leave. Or sooner, if she had to...

She waited, still lying in the same bed they'd done the procedure in, until someone came back in. To her relief, it was Ace. He came in, still wearing the same black shorts and yellow shirt from before. Now he was also wearing a bright orange hat. She almost felt embarrassed for him, she thought it was pretty tacky.

"Hey," He purred, going right to her side with a gentle smile. His voice was music to her ears after she'd just woken up. "How did it go?" Ace reached for her hand, but then appeared to think better of it, and stopped himself.

"I feel a little better..." She groaned, sitting up very carefully. "I think I should be alright. Thank you so much for your hospitality. I promise not to be a burden and I won't stay on with your crew for long."

"It's really no problem. Dinner is almost ready. Do you think you can walk and stuff?"

She got out of bed, testing to see if she could walk yet. She wobbled and staggered forward. Things were still hazy from the medication but she'd noticed that he'd avoided the subject of her leaving, for now at least. Shiori fell against Ace, and he caught her instantly. With a slight blush darkening her cheeks, she regained her footing and tried once more... Only to stumble again.

"Careful," He warned. "I'll walk you there. You'll need someone to show you where we eat anyway. I'll bet you're hungry."

When she nodded, Walter turned around. "That's a side effect of the anesthetic I used. I forgot to mention that, because it's something really minor, but it sometimes causes an increase in appetite. It should wear off by tomorrow. Besides, we've got plenty of food now, thanks to raiding your ship."

"It's _not_ my ship," The albino girl was quick to correct him, almost snapping. "I would _never_ be a part of that crew, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." He bowed apologetically.

"We'll be eating soon," Ace told his medic, while he helped his latest patient make it to the door. "Come join us when you can?"

"Will do." He called to his Captain, as he left with the girl in tow.

Shiori flinched every time she took a step. Her back was still sore. She knew that she was bound to have lots of scars when all of this was over. Luckily, she felt like she'd be able to remember how to get from the infirmary to the mess deck. It wasn't far and it was a small ship. She had to lean on Ace for support, but she was able to get there anyway, with his help. She noticed that Vanora was following them, trailing behind her even without being called. It eased her mind a bit. She smiled.

There was a ton of food laid out across an enormous long table. It looked like a feast! They had all kinds of delicious smelling things. She spotted salad, garlic bread with cheese, bacon wrapped scallops, calamari, shrimp, and even some larger prawns. There were other things she didn't exactly recognize too.

Shiori sat down just to the left of the head of the table, which is where the Captain traditionally sat. But oddly, Ace sat on the other side of her. A lot of his men were already there, waiting.

"Now that pretty much everyone is here," Ace was the first to speak. "Dig in! After everyone's sated their appetite, I have something I want to say. But for now it'll wait."

They all responded with glad cries of "Yes sir." and "Aye aye!" No sooner had the words left his mouth than everyone was already reaching for food and piling it onto their plates. He knew no one would be able to pay attention to his words until after they'd had something to eat.

 _'He speaks to his crew so casually...'_ She noticed. _'And yet, they seem to respect him anyway.'_

Shiori started off with some bread, feeling too hungry to deal with salad at the moment. Ace grabbed a few bacon wrapped scallops and piled his plate high with prawns. He dug right in, not even bothering to wait for his crew or make them wait for him. She noticed a lot of them were already eating. So it was safe to assume that he ran a pretty laid back kind of ship. It was so different from what she was used to with both Whitey Bay and Alvida... She wondered how he'd managed to earn their respect without keeping them in line like Alvida had or making sure things were orderly and organized like Whitey Bay had.

She enjoyed her food, just content to savor the many different flavors his chef had to offer. It was delicious enough, but her mind began to wander. She still couldn't believe that she was really on board Ace's ship...

 _'So...'_ She thought, now that she finally had a moment to herself. _'He really did it. He became a Pirate Captain, just like he's always dreamed... That must be a great feeling. And he's handling it without becoming a snob too. His crew really respects him. Seems like everyone is doing better than me.'_

She watched the Captain feed some of his shrimp to the kitten who had nestled herself oh so discreetly in her lap. He even hesitantly reached down to pet her. Vanora lapped it up, loving every bit of the attention and savoring every bite. Shiori helped herself to some salad next, timidly grabbing a few helpings with the salad tongs. She put an extra bit of dressing on it too, after sampling it. It was really salty and delicious.

"Guys!" Ace said, between bites of food. "So listen up! See this girl right here?" He put an arm playfully around Shiori's neck, pulling her close to his side. He was careful to avoid her injuries. "She is not our enemy. Got it? I know some misunderstandings happened before, but she was under the impression that we'd taken her prisoner and were set on holding her against her will."

"Looks like you're holding her against her will right now!" One of the men, a chunky bald guy with a full beard and a dark green bandana wrapped around his head, piped up. "Hahahaha!" He and the rest of the crew erupted into a round of roaring laughter.

When he let Shiori go, her face was bright red and she had to put down her fork for a moment before she could continue eating. She tried to ignore the way he was being a little too familiar with her. They had known each other since they were kids, but they also hadn't seen each other in a very long time. It was like they had to get to know each other all over again. So it was a little weird that he'd act this way.

"Very funny," Ace sighed, shaking his head. "But seriously... I just want you all to be nice and treat her as our guest, okay?"

They all nodded vigorously, while enjoying the bountiful meal that was spread out before them. They noticed the girl was eating with them, but she was very quiet. No one knew what they should say to her, so they also kept quiet for a bit.

"In fact, this whole feast tonight is in her honor!" Mitch, his first mate, added.

To this, he and Ace held up a mug full of beer, toasting to the fun-filled evening they were hopefully about to have. Most of his men toasted back, while the others were busy eating and talking amongst themselves. It wasn't considered terribly rude, since they were Pirates. And it seemed like Ace ran a pretty laid back ship when everything was taken care of. Speaking of which...

"Uhh..." Shiori got his attention. "Not to be a downer or anything, but... Who's running the ship right now?"

"Oh don't worry," He said, in between bites of food. "Hiretu-san's got everything under control."

"I see... But how is that possible?"

"He's strong enough to run this ship all by himself. You don't have to worry. Most of my crew can easily do the work of ten men."

"Wow..." Her rose colored eyes widened in newfound fear. "Then I was right to hesitate to fight them." It was her awkward attempt at making conversation.

Mitch was sitting across the table from them, and he had been politely listening to everything his Captain had to say. He hadn't been too keen on their new guest at first, considering the way she'd brutally attacked everyone, but after thinking about it for a while... He realized that she probably didn't feel like she had much of a choice. When she said that, he knew that she hadn't wanted to fight them, but had done so in order to 'escape', even though there was no need for that.

"Heck, I would've done the same in your situation, little lady..." He respectfully tilted his hat to her. He knew it was good manners to take it off to eat, but who cared about that?

The short man in the turban, the one with the poisoned daggers, also spoke up. "You must've thought we'd taken you prisoner, eh?"

Shiori chuckled a bit at that. "Yes, I guess I did... I was so used to being made to stay against my will, among other things, while I was stuck on Alvida's ship... I'd forgotten what it was like to be someone's guest. I'm really sorry about before, I did mean any harm by it."

"Any harm?" Mitch was roaring with laughter now, and so were several of the others. "You damn near drowned half our crew!" More laughing voices soon joined him. "What I'd really like to know, though, is why the hell you were so ready to fight once you were here, but so scared to fight us back on that crappy duck ship?"

"I don't know, you just seemed stronger..."

Shiori reached for a helping of bread. She didn't know what he was getting at, or why it mattered. The point was, she was sorry, and had apologized... But he seemed like the kind of guy who just enjoyed giving everyone a hard time about everything. And at least they were all laughing, so that meant they weren't mad at her. Hopefully...

"Stronger? How?" He continued heckling her. "We're the same crew now, and just as strong as we were before."

"I was t-terrified and didn't know what to do," She admitted, her meek voice almost trembling, but refusing to allow them to see that she was still scared. But for different reasons. "I was scared of Alvida's crew before. And there were so many of them... Even if I did fight against you for my freedom, they would have tried to fight me too. I had no one on my side..."

"Numbers don't always mean everything..." Ace pointed out between mouthfuls of food. "I mean, if you could knock three of my best men overboard, then there's no reason you couldn't have taken out Alvida's weak ass crew."

"What do you mean? It was a nightmare there. They were much stronger than me and I.. I was outnumbered."

"Don't be so defensive," He chuckled, resisting the urge to ruffle her hair the way he used to with Luffy. "I'm just saying you should have more faith in yourself, that's all. If we kicked her crew's ass and you kicked our crew's ass, then... That's pretty simple. You could've probably done it all along."

Shiori scoffed. She couldn't believe he was being this way. "You d-don't... You don't know what it was like there!"

"Easy... Calm down. There's no need to get all pissy over it." Mitch told her.

"I'm sorry, but it just upsets me that you're all acting like I suffered needlessly or something. You weren't-"

"We weren't there, so we don't know the whole story," Ace finished for her. "And we probably never will. I'm really sorry for upsetting you, I apologize."

She let out a sigh of relief. When had the conversation turned this serious? At least they weren't pushing the issue anymore... She knew they were just trying to get her to believe in herself, but they were going about it the wrong way.

"Lobster?" Mitch offered her a piece of fresh lobster that looked like it had been soaking in butter sauce. It was definitely the main dish their chef had prepared...

"No thanks..." She remarked, still nibbling on bread.

"Aww, come on! Don't be like that. I'm sure you're probably starving after everything you've been through. You should eat."

He kept insisting on trying to pass her a plate of it, but she refused to take it.

"It's not that," Shiori shook her head, her ivory locks swaying along her shoulders, one of them exposed. "I don't like it. I mean I've never had it, but... I don't really eat meat."

"What? But it's not really meat, it's-"

"I don't like eating living things. Well, plants are alive too. I just don't think it's right to eat animals, so I don't... But I don't mind if you eat it."

There was an awkward silence for a minute. Everyone was staring at her. Shiori wondered if she'd messed up for a moment, and felt like she should just run off somewhere and hide... Only she had nowhere to go. She didn't even know where she would be sleeping or anything yet, and it wasn't polite to leave a party that was being thrown in her honor anyway. At least not so soon.

 _'I always manage to feel like a freak, wherever I go...'_ She thought, feeling horribly awkward.

"Oh..." A man with spiky dark hair overflowing from a bandana that was tied around his head spoke up. She recognized him as the cook. He stroked his goatee curiously, regarding her for a moment. "I made lots of things for just such an occasion. Would you like to try the eggplant parmesan then?"

He offered her a big steaming plate. The eggplant looked like it had been cooked to perfection and the pasta that accompanied it looking equally amazing. The sauce smelled delicious.

"I'd love to!" She beamed, taking it without further hesitation. "That's so thoughtful, thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure, miss."

Ace smiled at her, loving the fact that she was enjoying her time with his crew so far. She was already breaking out of nervous shell a bit more... He watched while she enjoyed the food his chef had made, and began to chat animatedly with the rest of them. Everyone seemed like they were being nice to her, or tolerating her at the very least.

That was good... But he was a bit worried about what would happen later on down the line. He needed to find a way to talk to her about the nature of her circumstances. It was true that she was an old friend, and they had lots of catching up to do... He needed to discuss the details of their current voyage with her. He had no idea how to go about this. They couldn't just randomly take on another crew member. There wasn't a lot of room as it is. And it wasn't normally a problem- as long as the new crew members they accepted were men. She couldn't stay in the same quarters as them, it wouldn't be right.

He knew they were behaving themselves in the presence of a lady right now, but he also had no idea how the Spades would react to having her with them full time. Ace wasn't even sure if she'd want to stay with them. There were a lot of 'what if's running through his mind currently, and he needed to talk them over with her.

The Captain bided his time, waiting for most of the crew to finish their meals and go on their way. There was still a lot left to be done before they could sleep. Even Hiretu had finished with his other duties and was coming in to polish off the leftovers. That had become their routine whenever they had meals like this.

"Shiori-chan..." He cleared his throat, getting her attention once he saw that she'd stopped eating. "You wanna go outside and have a drink with me or something?"

He noticed the blush spread across her face almost instantly, as soon as the words had left his mouth. "Oh, I... shouldn't do that. I don't really like drinking much."

"Hope you don't mind if I have one then. We need to talk, so if it's alright, let's step outside for a minute."

"Sure..."

The albino girl got up from her seat and picked Vanora up, before following him out onto the main deck. Ace led her to a more secluded part of the ship where they wouldn't be bothered much. It was already dark out and the sun had set long ago. The boards creaked under the shifting of the ocean's waves. It was a beautiful night out.

"How is your back? Feeling okay?" Ace asked, showing concern when he saw her wince a little.

"It's fine, much better now..." She pulled down at the edges of her sweater, stretching it out to match her skirt, and then frowning when it sprang back into place. She was fidgeting a lot because she was nervous. She didn't know why he'd ask her to come out here with him. "What d-did you want?"

He smiled affectionately when he heard her stutter. "You used to do that all the time... Stuttering I mean... What changed?"

"I just grew up, that's all." Shiori bristled defensively. Vanora was snuggled close to her chest.

"Well it's a shame you stopped, it was cute. It's something I'll always remember you by. Anyway... I wanted to talk to you about sleeping arrangements." He said casually, as he took a sip from his mug.

"O-oh, okay... I was wondering a-about that, haha..."

Ace wondered if she was stuttering more because he'd said something, or because she was nervous. It didn't matter. It was adorable anyway. He knew it could get on some people's nerves, but it had never gotten on his.

"Yeah," He sighed, like he had some bad news to tell her. "Unfortunately, we aren't equipped to have a lady on board. The only cabins are the medical ward, the Captain's cabin, and the crew's quarters. The reason you woke up in the brig earlier is because that's the only place we could find for you to sleep that seemed appropriate. Not sure if you'll be alright there or...?"

He'd trailed off and just stopped talking because he wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Shiori wasn't sure where she should sleep either. She hated feeling like a burden, but that was how it made her feel. However, it couldn't be helped.

"Oh. I'm fine in the brig then," She smiled. "I can see why it's a problem. It's not e-exactly ideal, but I'll manage. Anything's better than being stuck where I was."

Ace tried to contain his laughter. He knew that he was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol now. He held up his mug to her, offering her a sip. She shook her head.

"You sure? It's good." He smirked, taking a big swig.

"Completely sure..."

Ace shrugged. "Your loss... I'm really sorry we aren't set up for guests. Our ship is small. We're actually looking to upgrade as soon as we have the money. I hope it'll be alright until it's time for you to leave us though."

 _'Time for me to leave... Is he talking about that already?'_ She wondered, sighing quietly to herself. _'I don't even want to think about that right now. Guess he's hinting for me to go soon... I don't want to overstay my welcome, but I don't have much choice at the moment.'_

She decided it would be best to wrap up the conversation here. She already felt awkward enough being on a ship full of nothing but men, especially after admitting she was a weakling who'd hid like a coward to avoid fighting them. And then taking them on anyway... Today had gotten so crazy so fast.

"You okay?"

She realized that she was still out here with Ace. "Y-yeah, sorry... I was just... thinking, that's all. Today was a hell of a day. I'm pretty tired."

"True that! Haha..." He drank a little more, even though it was more than obvious he was already trashed. "But I'm glad you're here instead of being stuck with that slave-driving bitch. I hope you have a good night. Need anything, you just let me know!"

"Don't worry, I will. 'Night."

Shiori turned and forced herself to walk away, before anything else happened. She guessed he was done talking to her for now anyway. At least it wasn't any horrible news. She could find her own way back to the brig, she knew where it was. And at least she'd recovered from the medication enough to walk on her own now. Eating something had helped.

The Spades' ship was pretty small, so it was easy to remember where everything was and find her way around. She rounded the corner and was back to the rear of the ship in minutes. The rest of the crew didn't say anything to her, but some of them smiled politely or tipped their hats to her as she walked by. She wondered if they were always this polite to stowaways or if it was because their Captain knew her... Either way, she was stuck here for the time being. She walked back to her makeshift room, already dreading having to sleep in what was essentially a dungeon. It kind of made her feel like she was trapped again.

Her mind kept going back to what Ace had said earlier... About her leaving. She felt strangely about it. She wasn't even entirely sure that she wanted to stay on with the Spades anyway.

 _'Oh well,'_ She sighed, climbing into the bed that she'd woken up in much earlier. _'I can figure everything out later. At least there's plenty of time.'_

Vanora curled up on her chest and began to purr. Slowly but surely, her eyes drifted closed... She really was tired.

* * *

 **A/N: I've recently finished and posted a oneshot story called "Catching Up", as some of you may have noticed... Well that fic ties in to this one, and it contains one of Shiori's diary entries. So for those curious, you can see what she was writing about. I thought it might be neat to do those from time to time. c: The entry can also be used as a recap of her adventure so far, if you needed a refresher or something, because she references a lot of things that she's been through thus far. So go check it out if you're interested, it's my most recently published story as of right now. Of course I'm still continuing with this one.**

 **I ran into such bad writer's block with this chapter. I apologize... I've had a lot going on in real life and haven't had much time to dedicate to my writing. Which is a shame. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway... I'll try to get the next one up sooner. That's the cost of longer chapters, I guess. It means longer between updates. xD**

 **-Kaline**


	26. Familiar Faces

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Familiar Faces**

Several days had passed since she'd unofficially joined the Spade Pirates... Shiori had taken to helping out with various tasks on the ship. She did it partially out of sheer boredom and partially because she didn't want to feel like dead weight. Even Vanora was doing her part to help out when she could.

She wasn't really asked to do anything in particular on board. Ace had told her many times that she should just relax, but she couldn't do that. Especially when she was so used to working. She was already taking it kind of easy, due to her injuries, but they seemed to be healing nicely. She went to see Walter about once a day to get her bandages changed and wounds cleaned. It was painful, but necessary. Every day she felt a little better, both physically and mentally.

She'd realized that the map to the island where the Ice Sword was kept was actually mixed in with her belongings. Meaning they either hadn't found it, or they had and they'd put it in her bag. She couldn't recall doing it herself, so that meant the latter was most likely the case. Once she'd gone back to the brig, she'd found her duffel bag with all of her stuff in it stashed away under the bed. So at least she'd gotten everything back and could breathe easy for now.

The Captain of the Spades had been very busy since she'd arrived there. It had been increasingly rare that she actually got to see him. They mostly saw each other around meal time and afterward while everyone was drinking. He had been trying to get her to loosen up and party a little. She noticed that he and his crew partied a lot.

The main thing that was presently weighing heavily on her mind was if she even belonged here. She wasn't sure if the life of a Pirate was really for her before, but it seemed to have chosen her, taken her in and pulled her astray without remorse... Right now, her main goal was to figure out what she wanted most. She hadn't even talked with Ace about staying on with his crew on a permanent basis. It was true that he hadn't asked her to leave either, but she didn't want to overstay her welcome... And so she was trying to do her best to earn her keep, whether he'd outright asked her to or not.

She was just finishing up helping to stock the powder room when she heard footsteps approaching. The heavy boots clunking down the stairs could only belong to the Captain.

"It looks like there's a pretty bad storm coming," Ace told her, stopping just a few feet away. "We could really use your help on deck, but only if you're finished here."

"Yeah it's all done!" She said, with sudden enthusiasm. It meant a lot that he'd come to get her himself, instead of just sending a crew member down for her.

She walked out, not noticing the warm look he gave her as she left the damp, dimly lit room. Up on the main deck, everyone was scrambling around. The sky had darkened considerably since she'd been downstairs and slate colored clouds were drifting along, peacefully and menacingly... Vanora had taken to hiding inside her shirt in her little pocket to avoid getting drenched.

"Looks like it will be a bad one..."

The Valkyrie muttered to herself, as she braced herself for what she knew was coming. A sense of unease and dread threatened to wash over her. She suddenly jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder.

"Hey," Ace flashed her a debonair grin. She'd forgotten that he was even there. There was a lot going on right now. "Don't worry, okay? Everything will be just fine."

"Okay, I'll t-try..." She stammered, unsure of how to react.

She worked with the other crew members to secure a line that had come undone. It was attached to one of the sails. Grabbing the robe as it swung by her, she did her best to help pull it without ripping open her stitches. Ace had gabbed it too and was also helping. He was very big on teamwork, as were most of the Spades. She saw that he'd really put together a great crew, when it came down to it.

It had been a while since they'd seen land, but their current makeshift navigator had assured everyone that they wouldn't be lost at sea for too much longer. Word around the ship was that they were headed to a small port before deciding what to do from there.

"Ace-kun! We could really use a hand over here!" One of the men called out. Everyone was shouting all at once, but this one voice could be heard over all the others.

It was Mitch. The Captain rushed over to his aid.

In the confusion, Shiori had gotten caught up in trying to be everywhere at once too. She knew how overwhelmed he must feel... Everyone needed help and they were shorthanded as it was. They really needed to add to the size of the crew... This storm was kicking everyone's ass! The crests of the waves were huge and the boat was rocking back and forth, being tossed around by the giant swells.

Once everything was secure again, she sat down by the edge of the railing, looking around. The clouds had darkened and were now right over them. This didn't look good.

She looked down at the sea... The sea that she loved... The sea that she feared... Everything was shaded with muted gray hues. It looked so foreign, not like the familiar emerald tinted blue that she was used to.

"Hey little lady," It was the first mate. Now that things had calmed down a bit, he'd been able to take a quick break too, so he'd come over to where she was resting. "What are you up to?"

Since she'd been here, all of the crew had made an effort to get to know her. Shiori wasn't sure what they meant by it, if they saw her as an equal or someone worthy of joining them or not... But it was nice having the company either way, until she got things sorted out. She was busy mulling things over and deciding what to do from here. She couldn't let him know that, though.

"Nothing, just... Watching the waves go by."

"I see, well-" He stopped, suddenly looking far away and squinting at the horizon. "What's that?"

Her pink eyes followed the direction he was pointing in. She noticed it too... Unsure of what it was, she simply nodded. It would have been easier to see if not for the storm...

"Yeah, I see it too. What _is_ that?"

"Only one way to find out..." The choppy brunette sailor cupped both hands around his mouth and called out. "Oi! Hoko-san!" He cried, getting the attention of the ship's navigator. "Set a course for due West! There, on the horizon, do you see that? Bring it in a little closer!"

"Aye aye!" The gruff man with the thick beard and no hair answered him. "And I'll have Geirin-san at the ready, in case they need their heads taken off!" He laughed heartily, as the ship swayed hard to starboard, to the right, heading West.

Shiori only watched... _'So he's the navigator... Huh... I wouldn't have guessed that.'_ It did seem unlikely. He appeared to enjoy fighting a lot more than most people. She already knew Geirin was the ship's resident sniper, however. When he'd introduced himself, the first thing that guy had done was show off his gun collection to her.

She wasn't all that concerned about whatever it was out there. After all, she was with Ace and his whole crew. They had already proven themselves to be extremely strong, a force not to be easily reckoned with... And she was learning to trust in her own abilities more and more now. So she wasn't worried, but it did pique her curiosity. She wandered over to the center of the ship, where Ace and the rest of his crew had gathered to see what was going on.

When they approached the other vessel, they saw the shattered remnants of what had once been a ship. The storm was still raging, the heavy rains soaking everything... It was no wonder Mitch had to yell just for the others to hear him.

A particularly large wave caused Shiori to nearly lose her footing, knocking her into several of the other Pirates. They all cried out as some of them were knocked down too.

"Careful..." Ace whispered in her ear, setting her upright with zero effort.

She shivered then, hoping he wouldn't notice. If he did, she could always blame it on the rain... He hadn't helped the others, but they'd scrambled to their feet quickly enough, ready to hold on in case there was another large swell like the last one. They had to be at least fifty feet high!

Aboard the little vessel there were people. A small group of about twenty or so were scrambling frantically to hang on to what was left of their ship. The wood looked to be newly broken, so it was most likely something that had happened recently. Probably during this very storm. And since they were closer to the direction the storm had come from, that made sense.

"Captain, what should we do?" A member of the crew asked.

Everyone was looking to Ace for an answer... And he gave them one. "Let's take them in."

"But why?" Mitch asked what they were all thinking. "We don't know who they are or who they're affiliated with. They're not flying any flag. And even in the best case... Won't it just end up being more mouths to feed?"

"Maybe... But we're almost to port anyway, so what do we care? Besides, they may end up helping us later. Might even be able to recruit some of them."

"Well alright..." The first mate turned to the others, who had actually already gone to do as their Captain had said. They hadn't questioned his judgment for a second. Everyone was doing their part to get closer to the other ship and toss them a line. "You guys heard the Captain, let's move it! Get us closer to-" He noticed they were all gone. "Nevermind."

Shiori let out a little giggle, before running over to see if she could be of any help. It looked like they had things under control for now. They'd pulled up next to the shipwreck and tossed a few life preservers and safety lines to the other vessel. The group of people were tying the lines to their wreckage, ensuring that they wouldn't drift away from the Spades' ship. But something was wrong... They weren't trying to come on board.

"Yo!" Ace called down to them, his dark hair whipping around his face as the violent winds threatened to blow him over. His signature orange hat hung around his neck, the long string barely holding it in place. "I'm the Captain! Grab on, and come on up!"

"What?" The person to answer them sounded like a woman.

"I said... Climb up!"

Several of them appeared to be talking amongst themselves. Shiori watched them, wondering what these new people would be like... And then it dawned on her. She knew that voice from somewhere... It hadn't been long...

 _'I definitely know that voice...'_

"How do we know you aren't going to pull anything? We were already taken for fools once..."

"We won't hurt you! You'll be fine! Now come on, before you all drown!" Ace yelled impatiently. He didn't have time for games.

The girl climbed up first, adjusting her glasses and making sure no one could see up her skirt... She kept pulling the dark fabric down. She was wearing boots that made it easy for her to grip the rope and hoist herself up. The Spade Pirates helped haul her onto their ship, at their Captain's request. There were hoards of catcalls and lewd declarations once they saw she was a fairly good looking young lady. Typical males...

Shiori rushed to the forefront, even pushing a few men out of her way to get there faster. She stared at the girl, even as the rest of the crew went to help more people on board. She was sporting a leather under-bust corset and frilly white blouse. It had been soaked by seawater, and torn in places, but was still mostly recognizable. Her stockings were tattered, but they bore many different colored stripes that complemented the various hues of her outfit. There was a shock of pink running through her wavy brown hair, still done up in a messy ponytail.

"Nischela-chan?!" Shiori screamed excitedly, running over and throwing her arms around the girl. She hugged her tightly to her chest, and felt Vanora squirm a little.

"Shiori..." The rest of the crew stared on in awe when their newest passenger said her name. She was speaking rather weakly and looked really disheveled. "Is it really you? What are you doing here with these people? I thought you didn't make it..."

"Oh..." She looked around, seeing how everyone was looking to her for advice on what to do. Apparently even the Spades trusted her judgment, to a degree. Right now it was all either side had to go on. They all waited with baited breath for her words. "Um... I've been here since Alvida's crew was taken over. These are the Pirates they were fighting. I saw your signal, the ribbon..."

Obviously everyone was confused. No one else had the slightest clue what she was talking about, not even Ace... But even he gave her a moment to sort this situation out for them.

"I'm glad," The newcomer smiled at her friend. "I was worried you wouldn't notice or might not get the chance to see it... I left it anyway, on the off chance that you would. But how did you get here?"

"I hid... Until they stole the crate I was hiding in!" She laughed. "It turns out I know the Captain, we were friends a long time ago. This is Ace-kun, he's really kind. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

Ace wasn't so sure about that just yet, but he went to greet the girl anyway. "My name's Ace. And who might you be, lovely?"

Even if he probably hadn't meant anything by it, there was something about the way he said those words that made Shiori a little uncomfortable. She knew she was probably being silly, but felt the discomfort all the same. And she wasn't sure why.

Nischela eyed him up and down, a grin slowly overtaking her face. "Ace, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Nischela. I was trapped on board the same ship as your little girlfriend here, only I was stuck in a different way."

"I see... Welcome aboard!"

 _'Why didn't he say something?'_ Shiori wondered, and then wondered why she wondered. _'He didn't bother to correct her, but... Maybe he didn't hear her?'_

The winds were howling around all of them, causing things to whip this way and that, and making everyone's nerves stand on edge. The pouring rain didn't help the mood any either.

Nischela was still talking to her. "When the Miss Love Duck was attacked, I gathered up as many slaves from the quarters as I could. We used one of the lifeboats to escape. I've got Mia-chan, her son Zachary, and some others with me... Even Toll-san!" She indicated, as the crafty old man was also brought on board.

"Ace-kun..." Shiori turned to him, her eyes pleading. "Can they stay on with us for a short time? Just until we reach the next port?"

"Of course!" How could he say no to that face?

She couldn't resist the urge to hug him, her skinny arms wrapping around his toned torso. Shiori instantly regretted it, the moment she felt his muscles tense under her touch, and a deep blush enveloped her features. It had felt so strange...

"A-arigatou... Th-thank you so much!"

"It's no problem," Ace rubbed the back of his head, taking a step away from her. "We're not too far off from our destination and we did manage to get a lot of extra food when we ransacked Alvida's ship."

"You two are funny!" Nischela grinned mischievously, seeing the way they interacted together. She didn't remember Shiori saying anything about an Ace... How strange. "Let me make sure everyone is okay, and-"

"You sit down, Nischela-chan! And rest!" The albino insisted, already leaving. "I'll handle everything... I've missed everyone anyway."

Her friend nodded, and she rushed over to help get the others on board. There were a lot of faces she recognized, and a few she didn't know that well. She wasn't able to get a really good look a everyone due to the storm, but she was fairly sure that most were slaves on board Alvida's ship. She was happy to know that they'd managed to make it out of that wretched place. Even if the Captain did survive everything, it would be unlikely that she'd be able to replace them all. Shiori felt herself get angry all over again, every time she thought about it. She wished she'd been as daring as Nischela was, and able to do more for them while she was there.

She was greeted by Bob Toll, the friendly old man who had once been kind to her. He smiled and she returned it, although with some reservation. Then she realized that was silly, since he couldn't really see her anyway. What would he be like? Would he see her as the enemy? Was he secretly loyal to Alvida still?

"Toll-san..." She referred to him in the same way that Nischela had. She still recalled his kindness to her.

"I may not be able to see your face," The blind man said. "But I can still sense your hesitation. Your steps slowed ever since you realized it was me." He was unable to walk and kept stumbling over, so she rushed to his aid.

"H-how are you so good at reading people?" She laughed nervously, in an effort to lighten the mood. "Just come with me, okay? We're going to bring you and anyone else who is hurt into the medical ward to have your injuries looked at."

"Fair enough. Guess it'd be pointless to ask you to pay the toll. So this one's on the house. Ehehe..."

"I guess so." She took hold of his arm and led him to Walter's office. She noticed he didn't have his walking stick anymore. "What happened to your cane?"

"There wasn't time enough to get it... We all left in a big hurry. But it's alright. I can get another."

She was surprised at how well he was taking this. Shiori allowed him to lean on her while she walked him to the medical ward. It wasn't easy just getting across the deck while the storm was tossing their ship around like this. He was elderly, so she wanted to make sure he was okay before bringing in anyone else.

"I'll take it from here," Walter assured her, welcoming the man into his office the moment he saw him. He'd already been informed of the situation by some of the other Spades. Word really did travel fast. "Thanks little lady, you're doing great."

She rushed off to see if she could help some of the others who were brought on board. As soon as she began to walk back, she noticed they'd brought Mia and her son up. She was hunched over and clutching him close to her. She looked distraught.

"Mia-chan..." She went to her side, holding her hand the moment she reached up. "Is everything okay?"

"Shiori! No... It's Zachary-san..." This was the first time she'd ever heard her use her son's name. They were practically forbidden from talking on Alvida's ship. "He has a high fever. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but his face is bright red and he's just burning up..."

"I'll see what I can do."

With a determined look crossing her features, Shiori summoned a small flurry of snow from her fingertips. She brought it down to the boy's face and lightly brushed his cheeks. She didn't want to press it onto his skin too much, because it would cause frostbite, rather than having the cooling effect she'd been hoping for. She got as close as she could without actually touching him. Just enough to bring down the temperature of the air around him. The little boy whined pitifully at the cooling effect when she did it, but he opened his eyes a little.

"That's the first time he's opened his eyes in days!" Mia exclaimed excitedly, wringing her hands together nervously. "That's amazing! How do you do that?"

"It's a Devil Fruit..." Shiori admitted, feeling all sorts of awkward.

"A Devil Fruit?"

"They're these weird fruits that give the person who eats them abilities that enable them to do extraordinary things... But at a price."

Mitch explained, leaning over the side rail of the ship and using his own Devil Fruit powers to hoist up a few more former slaves. He was the best person for this task, since he could summon ropes at will and control them better than anyone.

"A price?" Mia asked, looking at Shiori with forlorn concern.

"Yes," The albino girl nodded solemnly. "I'll tell you more about it, but right now we need to get him to see the ship's doctor. Come with me?"

Nodding, the distraught mother cradled her son close to her and followed her to the medical ward. She would deal with everything else later. Shiori had the right idea... This was her son's life at stake, so it was best to get him medical attention right away.

"He's got a clean bill of health, other than some arthritis and joint deterioration..." Walter told her, regarding Bob Toll, adjusting his top hat slightly. "What's this?"

"A child who needs your help," Shiori explained, the panic evident in her eyes. But despite this, he noticed that she was trying to stay calm on the outside. "He's running a terrible fever and we don't know why."

"Get that snow away from him," Despite the words sounding harsh, she knew he meant well. "It will mess with his temperature and I need to see how bad it actually is. If I need you, I'll send someone for you, alright?"

"Alright. And Walter-san..."

"Huh?" He turned, already preparing a thermometer and taking out a huge medical encyclopedia.

"T-take good care of them... They're dear friends of mine."

He nodded, obviously wanting to be left to his work. Mia was upset but she was content to let them handle things for now. She just wanted to make sure her son was alright.

When Shiori went back out, all of the slaves had been rescued from the wreckage and everyone was getting settled in. It was difficult for everyone to even stand upright during the storm, but the waves were starting to calm down a little bit already. Ace was busy figuring out the sleeping arrangements for all of the slaves and making room for them. At least it was only temporary... She overheard him talking, and Mitch was complaining about having so many people on board when they weren't equipped for it.

"Do you think Mia and Nischela can stay with you?" The handsome Captain approached her. "I hate to ask, but we're short on room and it's only logical that some of them may have to stay down in the brig too. If you want, we could find other arrangements or-"

"No no!" She put her hands up defensively. "It's fine! I'd love that, really. It'll give us time to catch up and stuff. Nischela-chan is a friend, and so is Mia-chan. I don't mind at all."

If anything, she was just grateful that he'd chosen other women to share her space and not some obnoxious men. That could get seriously awkward.

"Alright, that's good," Ace patted her on the back, and then instantly regretted it when she cried out. "Oh I'm so sorry! Shiori-chan, are you okay?"

She winced from the touch, but shook it off. "Y-yeah I'm fine... Don't worry, it's almost healed anyway."

He felt really bad, but right now he had a ton of things he needed to take care of. There were so many new people and everyone was trying to talk to him all at once. He also needed to make sure their own ship was okay and they got through this storm. It was like chaos had erupted everywhere all at once! She understood why he had to go and why he was so busy lately.

While she was also rushing around to try to help everyone where she was needed, Shiori heard another familiar voice... A thick French accent rang out among all the rest. It was Pierre, the cruel slave driver who had been really mean to her while they were all on Alvida's ship. Along with him, she also recognized several others.

 _'Shit...'_

Shiori decided to go back into her makeshift room for the time being. This was all overwhelming her. She couldn't understand why Nischela had even allowed them on board the lifeboat. This was something she would definitely have to talk to her about later... 

* * *

After several more hours of hard work, their ship had made it through the storm. It lasted long into the night. Ace and the rest of the Spades had been doing their best to ensure everyone's safety during the worst parts of it.

Shiori had locked herself away and was doing her best just to keep herself composed... She didn't want those awful people anywhere near her! And now she wasn't sure if she could even trust Nischela, even though they were supposed to be comrades... But she had given her Vanora, and for that, she was grateful. She'd kept all her secrets too. She hadn't even told Ace about The Agency or any of her dealings with them. After all, it's not like he'd asked anyway...

The little striped white kitten was sitting on her bed grooming herself. Every now and then Shiori would reach over to scratch her behind the ears. She'd managed to avoid being too soaked during all of that, but a lot of the rain water had seeped through her sweater, so it wasn't much help.

It wasn't until now that someone finally came down to see her. It was Nischela. She adjusted her thin-rimmed pink metallic glasses and offered her a friendly smile.

"Hey..." She said sheepishly, standing just outside the metal bars of the cell.

"Hi Nischela-chan... Where were you? I was starting to worry a little bit..." Shiori admitted, sitting up on the bed from where she'd been lying down.

"In the galley," The brunette said flatly, with a slight chuckle. "I've been so hungry ever since we left Alvida's ship. We weren't able to take much with us. There was no time."

"Oh... That's understandable then... So can I ask you something?"

She was so tired of beating around the bush already. Even though it was an uncomfortable topic, she had to know the truth. With a deep breath, she waited for this to be over.

"Yeah, anything... Ask away!" Nischela came closer, tentatively stepping inside the cell and sitting down at the very foot of the bed.

She started taking off her boots and getting comfortable. Mitch, the Spades' first mate, had told her this is where she would be staying. At least she was in good company.

"It's about the others from the ship... The ones who... aren't slaves. What about them? Why did you bring them along too?"

"Well we tried to help everyone that we could. I was mainly focused on rescuing the slaves, so I took as many with me as possible. Some of the guards came with us. I mean, we couldn't just leave them there if they wanted to get out too. We were all caught up in that mess. I know it's hard to forgive people when they've wronged you so... But maybe in time, do you think you might come to show them a bit of mercy?"

"No..." She paused for a moment, remembering a powerful lesson that a certain Ice Witch had once taught her. "I don't think I can get past what happened. The things they did to me... They were just horribly cruel! There's no way I can allow them anywhere near me."

"So what do you plan to do? Just stay hidden down here until we reach port? Won't your boy toy be kind of mad if you slack off the whole time, I mean-"

"It's n-nothing like that!" Shiori shouted, her voice getting louder and her face turning bright red again.

"Forgive me, I'm only tired from a long and difficult trip..." Nischela tried to smile, but it was rather half-assed. "I guess we'll figure it out. I can't ask you to take everyone in, that would be crazy, given the circumstances. The only people I really care about helping are myself and Mia, because she has a young child and I don't think he deserves any of this. Otherwise, whatever you decide to do about it is up to you."

"So... It's all in my hands?"

Her friend nodded. "Mhm. It would appear so. I mean, I'm sure you'll have to have a talk with that studmuffin about all of this mess soon anyway... After all, he was looking for you earlier."

 _'I really wish she wouldn't refer to him that way...'_ Something about it bothered her, but she wasn't sure what. She just scowled.

"I guess I should go take care of that then. Any word on Mia-chan and... Ahh...?"

"Zachary-san." Nischela reminded her of the little boy's name.

"Yeah sorry, I'm bad with names..."

"Me too. Nope, I haven't really heard much about it. They're still in the medical ward."

"I should g-go..." Shiori got up, leaving her friend behind for now. "Make yourself comfortable here, okay? There's not much to it, just a bed and the bars really, but it's been sufficing for me. They won't lock us in, so don't worry. You can take a nap if you want to, I don't mind. I know you've just been through a lot."

"That's really sweet, I think I'll do that," She yawned for emphasis. "I am pretty wiped out... 'Night Shiori-chan!"

"Goodnight."

She immediately left to go and see what else had happened since she'd disappeared. Shiori felt really guilty about leaving and not helping out around the ship more. Maybe no one would have noticed... Mostly she wanted to check on Mia, but afterward she planned to find out what it was that Ace wanted. It concerned her that he'd been looking for her. The last thing she wanted was to worry anyone needlessly.

Down in the brig, Nischela started looking around. She needed to get used to how things were in a different environment. She'd been on with Alvida's crew for a very long time now, and The Agency hadn't even bothered to send her anywhere different. Maybe because she blended in so well with them, and she'd already earned their trust, or maybe because they had nowhere else for her to be.

She didn't want to be too nosey, but she'd always wanted to learn more about this mysterious albino girl... There really wasn't much to the cramped cell they were forced to share, just a small empty box being used as an end table and a bed that was basically a glorified cot. But it would do... She noticed something sticking out a little from under the bed, and decided to have a better look. It was a black duffel bag. She knew it must belong to Shiori. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, she pulled it up onto the bed, unzipped it, and started rifling through it.

"Well, well, well... What have we here?" She unfurled the map, spreading it out across the bed. Her gray blue eyes widened. "Oh my..." 

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm actually going to wrap up this chapter here... I know it's a little shorter than some chapters, but I feel like this story needed an update. So instead of making you wait longer, I've decided to start the next chapter from here. Yay! I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **Also I don't know when I can post a new chapter since a lot has been going on and I have to get my computer sent in for some repairs to the screen caused by a factory defect error. But I will do my best to keep working on it in the mean time. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and hopefully it's still exciting! I have lots of fun things planned coming up soon. Thanks for reading, as always! ;D**

 **-Kaline**


	27. Worn Out Places

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Worn Out Places**

Shiori stalked around the ship, looking everywhere for the Captain... She checked the main deck first, but didn't see him anywhere. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw that the worst parts of the storm had likely passed. The sky was still dark and gloomy looking, but at least it wasn't raining anymore. Walking swiftly toward the rear of the ship, she stopped when she reached the stern. No one was out there.

She had almost given up, but there were just two more places she needed to check. First, she went to the entrance of the Captain's quarters. Hesitating, she debated going inside or waiting out here. She opted to knock on the door lightly. She waited... There was no answer.

 _'Hmm... Maybe he didn't hear me?'_

She knocked again, much louder this time... Still nothing.

She briefly thought about going inside, resting her hand on the doorknob, thinking it over. This was Ace's bedroom, where he slept and kept his most important possessions. It was practically his whole life. She was sure if he wasn't in there, he would probably feel intruded upon or violated if he found her snooping around in his room uninvited. Not having the heart to turn the knob, instead she backed away. The girl resolved to look for him near the galley. After all, he had to be somewhere on board... And she knew how much Ace loved his food. Following her instincts, she decided to look in one last place before giving up and going back to her room.

The moment she walked down to the mess deck, she instantly regretted it. There was a round of uproarious laughter echoing all around the room. A mug of ale was thrown out from the chaos, clanging sharply against the wall and spilling the drink everywhere. She winced, ducking down just in time to avoid it, but getting splashed by the beverage all the same. Food was being tossed around, and some punches were even being thrown. These Pirates were really getting out of hand.

"Hey! Watch it, you assholes!" A deep male voice rang out above all the commotion. When they saw it was the Captain, everyone stopped short. "You almost hit Shiori-chan! Knock it off!"

"Sorry, Captain..."

"Yes, our apologies Ace-sama..."

They all mumbled halfhearted apologies and then went back to whatever conversations they'd been previously engaged in. Shiori wasn't really that shaken up by it. After all, she'd been through much worse. And she was well aware that people often did some very stupid things when they were drunk.

"Th-thank you..." She said demurely.

"It's fine. What brings you out this late? You're usually- Oh! Did you decide to finally join us for a drink?" He offered her another sip from his own mug, which she once again declined. His hopeful smile faded a bit.

"I was just l-looking for you."

"Funny," Ace chuckled, sweeping his dark hair back with one hand as he took another swig of whatever it was that he was drinking. "I was looking for you earlier too."

 _'At least he isn't that trashed yet...'_ She thought.

"Well, here I am..." Shiori shrugged awkwardly, feeling so out of place.

"So you are. Heh... Let's get out of here," He took her hand and dragged her away, causing her to stumble a little. She hadn't been expecting that. "I could use some air anyway... And these guys can more than handle their alcohol on their own, am I right?! Haha!"

He spoke the last part considerably louder than the previous statement. When he held up a mug in toast, many of his crew members clinked their mugs against it eagerly. It was too loud from everyone talking at once to be able to hear what anyone was saying, but they seemed to agree. A moment later, he had vanished with the girl in tow. They went out back, somewhere amidships, and he spun and leaned against the railing nonchalantly.

Shiori tried to keep herself from blushing at his close proximity, and the fact that he still hadn't let go of her hand. She finally managed to pry herself away. Ace just sipped his drink and looked at her.

"So... What do you want?" She asked, taking a couple of steps backward, staggering when her legs hit a large barrel full of supplies. She hoisted herself up to sit on it, her short but slender legs dangling off the edge.

"I'd be careful if I were you," He replied in a teasing tone. "That could end up being a dangerous question to ask."

The way he stared at her in that moment, his deep fawn speckled eyes so intense, as if staring into her very soul... It made something inside of her melt. Even though she knew he was joking, it was the context of his thinly veiled double entendre that brought a fresh blush to her face. And he seemed to enjoy it.

 _'That's not fair...'_

"Seriously..." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and trying her best to seem annoyed. She really couldn't tell if he'd meant it as a joke or not. Maybe she was reading too much into it...

"Alright, seriousness times! Haha!" He laughed, obviously feeling the effects of the alcohol nonetheless. "I was looking for you so we could talk about the former slaves we've brought on board. You know our ship isn't big enough to keep them here for a long time, right?"

"I know that, of course. Didn't we already agree they could stay on until we reach the next port?"

She really hoped he was a man of his word, and that he wasn't about to do something drastic... She didn't want to have to choose between an old friend and her new ones.

"Yeah... But is that..." He hesitated, taking a deep drink. "Alright with you?"

"Well yeah. I mean, it can't really be helped. And I can see why. It seems perfectly reasonable to me... Thank you for allowing them on board at all." She replied, not wanting to seem ungrateful or anything.

"Ah, what I mean is... It's like... Uhh..."

Shiori sat forward on the edge of the barrel now. She felt her patience steadily waning with each word he wasted. She didn't have time for these kinds of games.

She sighed... _'The world would be so much easier if people just said exactly what they mean...'_

"Is it a problem or something?"

"No, no!" He held up a hand to signify that was not the case, but only ended up looking defensive. "It's not that at all. It's just..." He trailed off again.

" _Look,_ I get it." Her off-red eyes narrowed dangerously, the light from a nearby lantern flickering in their reflection. "You don't want me around. It d-doesn't take a genius to figure it out! I'll go with them once we reach the next port, okay? You won't have to ever worry about me anym-"

"No, that's not it!" Ace snarled, his demeanor suddenly coming undone a little. "Not at all."

"Then... what?" The girl shrugged somewhat angrily. It was apparent that she was getting a bit testy over this.

"I was... Trying to work up the nerve to ask you to join my crew." The words tumbled out.

 _There._ Now it was out.

Shiori sat there in shock for a moment... She needed a minute to process this. And it didn't seem like she was going to have as much time as she would have liked to figure it all out. There was no chance of talking it over with anyone else either. She had to make this decision on the spot.

Did she truly have what it would take to be a full fledged Pirate? This was the first time she felt completely free, like she truly had a choice in the matter. With Whitey Bay it had been inevitable. She couldn't have stayed in Goa Kingdom much longer, or the Nobles would have done something terrible to her.

This time... She could easily decline his offer and go with her other friends. Did she want to waste her freedom all at once, by jumping on the first opportunity that came her way? In the back of her mind, there were still a lot of doubts. She wondered if maybe she should keep exploring and try to see a little more of the world before she decided what she'd do. But she may never get another opportunity like this either.

"I-I'm not good enough to join an amazing crew like yours!" She blurted, her face going all red again.

Ace chuckled, moving closer to her. "You're more than good enough. You're amazing, you have a great work ethic, and the rest of the Spades seem to really like you. That's more than good enough for me."

"I just don't feel like I'll be that useful to you... And I wouldn't want to stay unless I was certain that I could pull my own weight. I hate having to rely on others."

"Who cares about that? We like having you around." Ace said.

"Well, _I_ care! I don't want to be just dead weight. I can't stand the thought, actually. I don't want you to accept me out of pity or just because we used to be friends or something."

"We still _are_ friends. You're already a valuable part of our crew... At this point, if you don't feel like you're that useful, it's your own hang-up."

"Maybe there's a way I can still be useful," She looked away, as if suddenly remembering something. "What are your plans for the future? I mean... What are you guys planning to do once we leave the port where we're dropping off the slaves and everyone?"

"Uhhh..." He thought for a moment, his eyes darting around mischievously. The mighty Captain took another swig from his mug, turning it nearly upside down to finish it off. He knew it would have to be good enough to convince her to stay, but... Maybe it was the alcohol getting to him that caused him to say the first thing that popped into his head. "Pirate stuff?"

"Hehehe!" Shiori couldn't contain her giggling. She clamped a hand firmly over her mouth, resolving to stay on topic. "Okay, smartass... Any specific _kind_ of Pirate stuff?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You really are serious about this, aren't you? So much has changed since we last met... It's like I'm getting to know you all over again. And I love it! Haha!" He blurted, then suddenly stopped himself.

 _'Did I just say too much?'_ Ace wondered, drunkenly. He waved a dismissive hand at his own internal banter. _'Nah!'_

"Wow..." Shiori didn't know what to say to that. And why was he flailing around drunkenly? Oh, right. Because he was drunk. "I... I guess we do need to sort of get to know each other all over again, now that you mention it. I feel like I barely even know you anymore."

"No worries, it'll sort itself out in time. As for what we'll do when we get there... We were planning to just ask around about any leads on treasure or a way to get some cash while we were in port. In the meantime, if you've got any ideas for what to do, then I'm all ears." He shrugged.

When had his smile shifted to an arrogant one? And worse, when had hers begun to match it? It reminded her of something...

"I've actually got something, umm..." Shiori began nervously, and then stopped.

"What?"

"Something I wanted to t-talk to you about... Sorry I didn't mention it before. I guess I was just waiting for the right timing. But I have this map... It's not just any map though. I've heard that it leads to an ancient treasure."

"Hahahaha!" He slapped his knee, fueled by overzealous laughter. "I'm sorry, but you're telling me the same thing that so many people claim out here on the Grand Line... Usually it turns out to be some kinda joke or something. If it's real, then more power to ya! Haha!"

"It's n-not funny," She squeaked indignantly. "I got it as a gift back when I was training with Bay-sama."

"With who?" Ace cocked an eyebrow.

Now she had his attention. Good.

"Whitey Bay. I sailed on board her Icebreaker for a while, and she showed me a few things while I was there. A-actually, I guess she taught me a lot."

"Wait... You trained with _the_ Whitey Bay? As in, the Ice Witch?!" His jaw dropped when he realized she was actually serious. "Are you for real?"

"Yes. Why is that so surprising?" The Valkyrie hissed, not enjoying the fact that she was being taken so lightly.

"Because it's you."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" She placed a hand on her hip, getting defensive.

"It's just..." He came over and sat down on the other side of the large barrel, with his back to her. He was careful not to lean against her too much, for fear that her wounds might not be healed all the way yet. "Don't get defensive or anything. The last time I saw you was way back when we were just kids... You were sweet and shy, and not like this at all."

"Not like what?"

"Not this ferocious... And unforgiving. And well, terrifying. It sort of-"

Shiori had to let out a wry laugh then. "Are you scared of me, Ace?"

"What?" He glanced over his shoulder at her. "No! It's not like that at all. You're just a lot different, and it's going to take some getting used to. Look... Before, you were this frightened little thing who could barely even hold her own. Now you're... Something else. You've grown, and it's not a bad thing at all." He paused to take another swig of ale.

"I don't know, I guess I've been through a lot since you left."

"What happened back there? I know you've told me a little bit, that everyone was okay, Luffy and others I mean, but... You haven't said a word about yourself. You just said that you decided to become a Pirate too, when before you were having no part of it. You were so against it... I have so many questions... When was that? And why? What changed your mind?"

She knew he'd asked her multiple times to come with him... But back then, she'd felt like she would only hold him back. Right now, she still felt sort of like that, because even though she'd grown a lot... So had he. It made her feel like she might never be able to completely catch up to him.

Shiori thought back to when he'd first left, and how hurt she'd been. How many times she'd begged him not to go. And he went anyway...

"That's something I haven't really thought about much. I'm not sure what it was really, I mean, I just... After you left, I really couldn't stand to stay there alone."

"You weren't alone though. You had Luffy. After we lost Sabo-kun, the two of you were supposed to look after each other." He turned to her a bit, wanting to watch her expression while they talked. They hadn't had much time to just sit and talk like this. There were a lot of things he wanted to know.

"And we did," She nodded, the moonlight striking the pale strands of hair that framed her face. "But people grow up. And I felt like it was time for me to move on. I told you about eventually becoming friends with Monet, right?"

"Yeah?"

"What I didn't tell you... Was that, years later, we had a fight. A really bad one. She lured me out to the beach and basically ambushed me. She caught me completely off guard. We'd become such good friends that I didn't expect it at all. I trusted her."

His onyx eyes narrowed, a perplexing expression overtaking them. "There's nothing in this world that I hate more than that. No one should ever have to question the loyalty of their Nakama..."

"It happens," She shrugged, no longer caring about such trivial things. "That was a long time ago, and it's nothing compared to the other stuff I've been through. During the fight, she tried to shoot me several times, and she managed to get a vial of my blood with a needle. I'm not even sure what she wanted with it."

"That's... odd. But go on." He encouraged her, indicating that he wanted to hear more.

"I ended up having to use my Devil Fruit powers against her. After the fight, Whitey Bay showed up out of nowhere, along with my friend from before. Remember Chouko-chan? The girl with the wings?"

"I sorta remember this strange girl with wings... They were these intense colors that always stood out in my mind. She helped us back in the junkyard, right?"

"Exactly!" Shiori chirped, pleased that he remembered the whole ordeal as vividly as she did. "It turns out she was a member of Bay-sama's crew. They were watching the fight from far away and they saw me use my snow to defeat her. And just like that, after seeing what I could do, she invited me to join her crew."

"Wow... I never would've expected that." He took another drink, casually offering it to her again when he was done. "Want some?"

This time she decided to take it. "A-alright... I guess a little sip can't hurt..." She put the mug to her lips and drank deep, like a true sailor would.

"I'm proud of you!" He patted her on the head.

"D-don't treat me like a little kid!" She insisted, and giggled when he stuck out his tongue at her in a childish manner. "Baka..."

"So what happened? You actually went with them?"

Shiori nodded, handing back his cup. It was now almost empty. "We left the same day, just like that. I didn't want to give anyone too much warning. It felt less painful that way... Less chance of sad goodbyes, you know? Luffy tried to come with us, but it didn't work. Later I heard that Bay-sama had him thrown off the ship, back onto the dock."

"Typical Luffy..." Ace had to smile at that. It really was so very like him. "I still can't believe you were trained by the famous Whitey Bay. That must've been quite an honor. So at the end of your stay with her, what made you leave?"

"It just felt like the right time," She confessed, not used to confiding in people like this. "Besides, they got me lots of going away presents. They gave me a diary to keep track of my journey, along with a boat and tons of supplies. And the map... They told me it's said to lead to a legendary ice sword, called Arashikari."

"Whoa..." His eyes bulged halfway out of their sockets. She'd never seen Ace look so shocked about anything before. "I've heard that name before. Those maps were supposed to be long gone by now. There were only two in existence..."

"Apparently one survived," She shrugged. "At least it's something you've heard of. That gives me hope. According to what I was told, there's a ton of treasure that's also on that island, alongside the sword. But all I'm after is the sword itself. I couldn't care less about all of that. And since I don't have any money to give you as payment for taking me there... That is, if you're willing to..." The girl trailed off, shyly fidgeting with the hem of her grayish blue sweater and pulling it down.

"Aaaand the old Shiori is back!" The Captain laughed, trying to read between the lines. "Are you offering to let me keep the treasure in exchange for taking you to the island?"

He didn't want to openly say so, but he also thought she could kind of use some help from someone with a bit more experience on the open seas... Especially given what had previously happened with Alvida.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean... You d-don't have to if you don't want to, but-"

"Now, now... That's not a very Pirate-like thing to say." He waggled a finger, as if scolding her.

 _'Oh no... The alcohol must be getting to him...'_

"Maybe we should talk about this more when you're sober." She giggled, shaking her head. "Crazy..."

"Then would you prefer to talk about... other things?" His voice had taken on a strange tone, one she was not used to. She didn't get what he meant.

"Umm..." She blinked in confusion.

"Nevermind," Ace sighed. "Yeah, we can talk again later. But I still wanna know what your answer is."

"About what?"

"Will you stay on with my crew?"

"That depends on whether you'll-"

"So this ice sword... It means a lot to you, yeah?" Understanding finally seemed to dawn on him.

"Well yes, but-"

"I always make the best decisions while I'm drunk!" He declared, smiling brightly even in the darkness that had settled in. He held up his mug high, as if toasting to the night sky itself. "I've decided... We'll take you there. I believe you. Maybe the treasure is real, and maybe it isn't, but I guess we'll have to see now. Just show me the map and lead the way. That's all I ask."

"Don't you want to talk it over with your crew first? I mean, they might... I don't know, not like it?"

"Who cares?" He shrugged it off. "They're my crew. _I'm_ the Captain! And what I say goes! I think we-"

He stopped in mid sentence. Shiori stared her him, her eyes widening in concern. Suddenly, he just fell over. A strange grinding, rumbling sound came from deep within his chest. And she realized he was snoring... He'd fallen asleep! Ace's head rested on her shoulder and his mug clattered across the deck, nearly rolling overboard before a large wave knocked the ship back the other way, causing it to roll safely against the wall.

 _'His face...'_ She gasped, suddenly able to count every single freckle that adorned his face. _'It's so close to mine...'_ It gave her a strange feeling, almost like butterflies tickling her, but not exactly.

"Umm... Ace-kun?" She nudged him lightly, trying to wake him. It didn't work, and the snoring just got even louder. "W-wake up!"

He snored even more, and seemed to stir a little, but didn't open his eyes. He muttered something unintelligible and slumped over. She didn't know what to do... Looking around frantically, as if searching her surroundings for an answer, she realized they were still alone. There was no one else around but them. It was just like old times...

 _'At least no one else can judge us right now... I don't know what will happen when he wakes up, but oh well. He's probably tired... I can't believe he passed out drunk, haha...'_ She chuckled lightly to herself.

Shiori sighed, letting him rest his head on her shoulder while she leaned against the wall behind the barrel they were sitting on. When nothing happened and he just lied there, she relaxed a bit. It remind her of when they'd first met, the way he'd been sleeping against a tree in the woods, which made her think back to when they were kids. It was hard to believe he was still the same person. They'd both grown so much since then.

But her reverie was not to last very long... Someone was walking around on deck, and the loud thudding footsteps were getting closer.

 _'Oh gosh!'_ She began to freak out. _'I really hope they don't think anything weird!'_ She tried to push him off of her, but he was much heavier than she expected.

"Oh! There you are!" It was Mitch, and he came running over as soon as he noticed them. "I've been looking everywhere for- What's his deal?" He cut himself off, noticing the way their Captain was haphazardly leaning against the poor girl.

"It's n-not what you think!" The girl squeaked, her face turning bright red. It was obvious that she was quite flustered. "We just came out here to talk and then-"

"Great... Looks like it happened again." The scruffy first mate chuckled, shaking his head. She didn't know where his white hat had gone, but he wasn't wearing it now.

"What happened? Is he going to be okay?"

"He does this... Ace-sama has narcolepsy. It's a sleep condition- more of a disorder, really- that causes the person to fall asleep suddenly at random times."

"I see," She thought back to all of the times when that had happened. Even the first time she'd met him... He probably hadn't meant to fall asleep under that tree at all. Her pink eyes widened, as the realization dawned on her. "I'm so stupid! Why didn't I ever realize that?!"

"It's not something he usually tells people. It's more something you just have to figure out for yourself. And you wouldn't believe all of the problems it causes! Just like, well... This!" Mitch gestured with a tilt of his head to the sleeping boy that had fallen asleep on her shoulder. "That can't be too comfy. Here, let me help."

Without another word, he lifted the Captain off of her small frame. Shiori tried to help but her injuries wouldn't allow her to lift too much weight without the stitches pulling. Normally it wouldn't have been so much of a problem, but right now she was grateful for the help. He hoisted Ace up and began dragging him around the side of the ship.

"Where are you taking him?"

"To his room," The brunette explained, having to walk backwards just to drag the poor guy by his arms across the deck. "He needs to sleep this off. Can you grab his mug and come with me?"

Shiori picked up the silver cup and began rushing after him. For a guy carrying someone else, Mitch was moving pretty fast. They went to his cabin, where the first mate waited outside for her to open the door. For some reason, it still didn't feel exactly right to be going into his room like this, but at least he was there with them, even if he wasn't conscious at the moment.

She remembered the gloomy dark little room from her first day on board the Spades' ship, when she'd just burst in unannounced and tried to attack him. What a day that had been...

She watched as Mitch put him into bed. He didn't bother tucking him in or anything, just laid him down and figured that was good enough. She placed his mug down on the large table in the center of the room, and began fidgeting with the hem of her sweater again, feeling awkward.

"We should leave him here," Mitch said, already making for the door. "And hey..."

"Hm?" Shiori squeaked, as she followed him outside.

"Be careful with Ace."

 _'What is_ that _supposed to mean?'_ She wondered, clearly confused. _'Why is everyone being so weird tonight?'_

She gave him a quizzical look, and when he still didn't explain, she said. "Okay... But what do you mean?"

"Just be careful around him." He stated again, cryptically.

It made her wonder just how much of their conversation he might have overheard earlier... But he was already heading toward the crew's sleeping quarters. He seemed very nonchalant about all of this, as if it were a commonplace occurrence.

"Mitch-san...?" She got his attention, as he turned to leave. "I'd r-really like it if you'd explain what you meant by that."

She knew she should probably let it go, but for some reason she just couldn't. Friend or not, she couldn't risk possibly getting involved with more bad people. Not after what happened with Alvida and Monet too.

"He liked a girl once," He admitted, looking at her with a strange expression gracing his rugged features. "She went by the name of O'Hara... Pretty little thing too. For a redhead, anyway..."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well nothing, I guess... It's just... Back when he was a nobody, she never cared for him much. She came back some time later, after he'd eaten a-" He halted in the middle of his sentence, hoping he hadn't accidentally revealed too much to the girl. "She came back seeking his power after he'd become Captain of the Spade Pirates. Luckily, he was able to see through her poorly-planned facade, but... Well... Then we found out she fell in with the wrong crowd, and now it's sort of weird between them."

Another girl? Why had she never heard of this until now? Interesting... _'Now I have even more to talk to him about, the next time we get the chance. Maybe I shouldn't bring it up though... It might be a sore subject.'_

"Where is she? Why isn't she around anymore? What do you mean weird?" She wouldn't normally have asked so many questions, but... He was the one who had brought it up.

"It's a bit of a sore subject for him, honestly. Things are kind of... _tense._ " The first mate scratched the back of his head. "Long story short, she's considered an enemy of ours. So just... be careful, that's all."

She took a moment to process this. It was hard to imagine Ace being with any girl, especially one she'd never even met. Shiori was being bombarded with so much new information tonight, right and left, and she was starting to become overwhelmed by all of it. There were so many important decisions that she needed to make right now. And she didn't see what this had to do with any of them. So she did the only thing she could think of; she changed the subject.

"He asked me if I wanted to become a member of the crew."

"Oh... So you're gonna be a Spade too, huh? Well congrats!" He laughed, his normal fun-loving personality seeming to return. After patting her on the shoulder, being careful to avoid her back, he waited a moment, as if to see if she still wanted to talk more.

"I'm not... I mean, I'm not completely sure about it yet... Do you think I should stay on or leave with the others at the next port?"

"We'd love having you around. You seem like a good person to have on our side. I don't see any reason for you to have to go, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the crew feels the same way, if that's what you're asking... But the final decision is up to you."

She smiled then, her whole face seeming to sort of glow. "Thanks."

"No prob, any time. Goodnight." Mitch waved a hand to her casually, dismissing himself. It was late and he probably wanted to go to bed. 

* * *

She knew that she should probably try to get some sleep too. Shiori headed back to the brig, where she was staying for the time being. She hoped Vanora hadn't given Nischela too much trouble while she was gone. The young kitten could be really mischievous at times.

When she walked in, the iron bars squeaking loudly upon her entrance, she saw that Nischela was sitting on her bed petting the fluffy little cat.

"Thanks for looking after her," She smiled, knowing that Vanora had been in good hands for the brief time she was away. After all, Nischela was the one who had unknowingly given her to Shiori. "I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble while I was gone."

"Not at all, we've just been chilling." The other girl adjusted her pink framed glasses gingerly, watching as Vanora bounded over to her true owner the moment she saw her.

"Ahh, cool..." Shiori made a vague attempt at being casual, probably failing due to how awkward she felt. She petted the small kitten, scratching her lightly behind the ears.

"So what've you been up to?"

"Not much," She sat on the edge of the bed, now cuddling with Vanora, clutching her close to her chest. The kitten was purring and swishing it's striped tail happily. "Just talking to Ace-kun..."

"Ooh la la!" Her friend teased, plopping down on the bed and kicking her now bare feet into the air. It seemed she'd gotten comfortable here while Shiori was away. "Do tell!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean dish! Give me the deets!" When this still garnered a confused look from the Valkyrie, she rolled her eyes, knowing she would still have to elaborate. "Tell me the details! What did you two talk about?" She giggled like a schoolgirl.

"A bunch of random stuff really. And, well... He asked me to join his crew..."

"What? Really?" Nischela hesitated for a moment, unsure what to make of this. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm n-not sure, but... I think maybe I'll join. That is, if I can. I was going to tell you about this too. I've got this map, and it's pretty rare, it's supposed to lead to an old treasure on a secluded island."

She noticed her friend's expression change at the mention of it, but decided not to say anything. She was no fool and people were all too easy to read by now. Nischela definitely seemed torn about something though. She wondered what was wrong.

 _'Hmm... I wonder what she's been doing while I was gone...'_

"What does that have to do with you joining the Spades?" The brunette asked, her face going slightly pale.

"I need someone who can take me there," Shiori tried to explain, feeling she wasn't the best at giving explanations, but willing to give it a shot anyway. "Someone with a ship... And, as luck would have it, they happen to have a ship."

She laughed wryly. "Hah! There are plenty of people with ships... Why this one? It's not even in that great of shape."

"That's true, but it's the perfect opportunity. I'm already here, so it's convenient. And I don't have any money to pay anyone for the voyage. But if I split the treasure with them..." The albino trailed off.

"Then you'll be able to pay them once you get there." Nischela finished for her, catching on. They must have made some sort of agreement.

"Exactly. As soon as I show the map to Ace-kun tomorrow, we can start heading that way. That is, after we drop you guys off at the next port."

The other girl seemed suddenly uncomfortable. "Ahh, right. That's true enough, I guess."

Shiori bent over to take her duffel bag from under the bed, placing it in the middle of the mattress between them. Nischela watched her, feigning nonchalance as she began to rifle through the contents. She removed several black dresses which looked like Nuns' habits and also appeared way too small for her. She took out some extra stockings that she had stashed away, and the remnants of the same blue blanket she'd used to fashion her sweater out of. Then she moved around her undergarments that she'd purchased in various ports along the way, too shy to take them out in front of the other girl. She also took out a blue book with a lock on it that was probably some kind of diary or log book.

Confused, the Valkyrie kept digging through the various things she had packed away. There was nothing else there... She picked up several different kinds of clothes and shook them around, hoping that the map might fall out of one of them.

"That's weird... I could've s-sworn it was right here...?" Shiori mumbled, while her friend remained silent.

She got on her knees in the dirty floor, not even caring at this point. She had to check under the bed... Shiori was becoming visibly upset, her movements frantic and her expression wrought with worry. There was nothing else under the bed. She got up and reached around in the pockets on the inside of her sweater, thinking that maybe she'd placed it there and forgotten about it somehow. She tried everything she could think of, but there were no results.

"Shit!" She cursed, beginning to get annoyed.

 _'I've got to find it!'_

She could try asking her crew mates if anyone had seen the map, except... The girl knew better than to ask a bunch of Pirates about a treasure map. Most didn't know if it's existence in the first place, and that was probably a good thing. There was less chance for someone else to steal it.

She did not fail to notice, however, that Nischela wasn't helping her look. She had a strange expression the whole time. That was odd...

Shiori turned to her. "Is s-something wrong?"

"Ahh, not really... I just... Just..." She seemed to be wrestling with herself over something. Nischela bit her bottom lip, glancing toward the door nervously. After a moment, she moved closer to Shiori, scooting next to her on the bed. "There's something I need to tell you." She hung her head, with a long sigh.

"What's going on? You've been acting weird since I got back."

Nischela pulled something out of her bosom, above the brown leather corset she wore. She'd had a long casing hidden there, and now she handed it to her. Shiori looked at it, instantly recognizing it as the waterproof container that held the very map she'd just been worrying about. And she hadn't shown it to her until now, after she'd panicked about it for a while.

"Where did you get that?" Her rose colored eyes narrowed dangerously, taking it from her.

"I was... Just looking around and stuff... I found it in your bag. What's with that look?"

She backed up defensively and raised her arms to protect her face when she saw the murderous glare she was receiving from Shiori. She'd never seen the shy girl get like that with anyone. Not even when she'd been cruelly locked away and publicly whipped in front of everyone. She knew that she'd crossed some sort of line with her.

"You stole it from me." Shiori pointed out, her tone going cold.

"Well, it's not like- Okay, yeah. Alright? I did... But now I'm giving it back."

"Why?"

"Why did I take it or why am I giving it back?"

Shiori rolled her eyes. _'Take a wild guess!'_

" _Both._ " She snarled. If she had a sword now, she would have drawn it.

It seemed that even Vanora was picking up on her hostility... The kitten had taken to staring Nischela down and striking a similar pose. Her little blue eyes glared daggers at the girl, through her slit pupils. She was all puffed up and her fur stood on end.

 _Betrayal._

She knew all too well the lesson of betrayal and what it meant to be betrayed. She could still feel the bitter sting, as the needles dug away at her psyche. She tried to focus on good in people, but that didn't mean she was blind to the bad as well... It never got any easier, that was for sure.

Without warning, Shiori grabbed her from the bed, yanked her to her feet, and choke-slammed her against the wall. Nischela's grayish eyes looked up at her, something pleading within them. She hadn't even used her Devil Fruit ability, simply because she did not need to right now. She was far too angry for that. She was annoyed that she still wasn't getting any answers out of her.

"Forgive... me... Pl-lease..." Nischela choked out the words, barely able to breathe.

She pondered that for a moment. _Forgiveness..._ She'd learned a lot from that. Like the time she'd forgiven Monet and then been shot at, stabbed, and made to feel like such a fool. She'd been a forgiving person to her enemies once, and that had gotten her nowhere. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the time when her mentor Whitey Bay had shown her the large scar that ran across her back, when she'd said never to forgive your enemies. She'd gotten it because she had forgiven the wrong person. It was ironic that Shiori now had one to match. And for a similar reason, because she hadn't believed in herself and her own abilities enough. She could have easily overpowered the ones holding her prisoner. She just didn't think she could, so she didn't even try.

But none of that mattered. Forgiving people just wasn't worth it. She couldn't stand to go the rest of her life as everyone's doormat.

 _'What a fool I was...'_

"I don't do that anymore." Mauve eyes narrowed, almost glowing as the Valkyrie seethed with rage. "I used to be a kind and forgiving person, but I'm no longer so kind. That girl is dead. Now... Why did you take it? What do you know about the map? Tell me, or I'll kill you right now."

Despite the tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes, she spoke the words with cold and bitter malice.

"I-I, I... took it because I didn't know what it was." The hapless girl stammered, having been caught off guard. "I thought maybe it might lead to something valuable, or... Or, I don't know! And it was there, and well, I couldn't resist... Sorry."

Nischela reached up and grabbed her hand, trying in vain to pry it away from her neck, noting how Shiori's gaze followed her every movement now. She had just lost whatever previous trust she might've had. She knew she blew it.

"Then why give it back? If you're going to steal something, shouldn't you at least commit to it a hundred percent?" The Valkyrie quipped, flipping a long tendril of platinum hair over one shoulder, while still not releasing the choking grip she had around the other girl's neck.

"Because we're friends."

She'd said the words so plainly, with such brutal, savage honesty, that it blew Shiori away... Were they friends? Sure, they'd known each other for a while. And Nischela had been one of few people to actually help her and try to make her more comfortable while she was being held prisoner on Alvida's ship. She didn't fully understand why she would do that, all she knew was that it had something to do with the mysterious group she had joined. She didn't know what might happen to her if she killed another Agent, either. Would they somehow know? Would they find out and send assassins after her? She wasn't sure.

But she also remembered all of the times when she'd risked everything, almost blowing her cover just to help Shiori in whatever small ways she could. It's true that she would have still managed to escape even without her, but she'd done her best to make things more tolerable for the duration of her enslavement. And that was more than anyone else on board had done for her.

"If we're friends..." She spoke slowly and deliberately, controlling her voice to make sure she didn't stutter. She released Nischela, watching the other girl slump to the ground, panting and gasping for air. "Then why haven't you told me more about The Agency yet? You're still being very cryptic about it."

"That's because no one talks about it," Nischela explained, feeling slightly better, seeing as how she was still alive and all. At least for the moment. "We are shrouded in secrecy... The only thing you need to know is... Actually it's about time I tell you something too." She got up, coughing, and gathered the strength to pull herself onto the bed.

Even if she could take Shiori in combat, something told her that there would be a whole mess of angry Pirates coming after her if she tried anything like that. Plus she would be facing a very volatile Captain, of that she was certain. And she'd seen what her Devil Fruit powers could do. There was no point in trying to fight her.

"And what is that?"

Shiori was feeling a lot calmer now. Despite feeling that it was okay now, she clutched the precious map against her chest, glad that she still had it, after everything she'd been through to get it and keep it. She went to sit near the head of the bed again, her anger having run its course for the time being.

The little kitty had calmed down as well, and had scampered behind her to lie down on her pillow. She was obviously tired too, because her eyes were closed and she was purring, probably in an effort to lull herself to sleep. Vanora's white-tipped tail covered the length of her body and then some, covering her nose with the end. She nuzzled into the soft fluff.

"It's about her," Nischela pointed to the tiny cat she'd been given in the mysterious box back then. "Vanora-chan is no ordinary cat. I can't say anything more than that, because even I don't know. I don't have that kind of clearance yet, but I can tell you where she's from."

"I've always wondered where she came from..." Shiori said carefully, eyeing her with a mix of suspicion and curiosity. Obviously, the curiosity had deeper roots. "And who gave her to me. And why."

"I'm not sure who was behind it... But the box she came in was marked as being from a place called the Sanctum Atoll. Remember that."

"I will." She nodded, unsure of why Nischela was choosing now to tell her this...

 _'Maybe it's her way of trying to make up for stealing the map from me? Either way, at least it's one more piece of information to go on. Better than nothing.'_

She still didn't know whether or not she forgave her, but... In the end, she'd at least given it back. That had to count for something.

"Good." The other girl replied, feeling awkward about the little spat they'd just had. "So... Are we okay now?"

"There's something that you should know as well..." Shiori looked down, her off-white hair falling into her face, obscuring it from view. She took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment before choosing her words carefully. "I don't believe in forgiving people... But I do believe in an eye for an eye. I believe in settling scores and making things even. So I'm letting this slide in exchange for all that you've done for me, for helping me while I was being held prisoner on Alvida's ship. But do not let it happen again, and _don't_ make the mistake of thinking that I'll let something like this slide again just because we're friends. All things have their end. If you ever cross me again, I will not be so forgiving."

Nischela just looked at her, in a stunned silence. She wanted to say something, anything, but her jaw fell open. All she could do was stare...

Before they could say anything else, the door that led down into the brig opened, and someone else had entered the room. A distraught mother walked in just a step behind a very feverish looking little boy. He did look considerably better than he had when he'd first been brought on board, however.

"Mia-chan!" Shiori beamed, seemingly letting the matter go for now. "Come and sit down. You look so tired... Do you need anything?"

"That's sweet of you, dear..." The woman managed to crack a lopsided smile. "But I'll be just fine. And so will Zachary-san... Thanks to the medicine we got from Walter-kun, anyway."

The ship's doctor she was referring to was one of the wisest people on this vessel. Shiori sort of liked him. He'd always been respectful toward her ever since that first day. He was always ready to change her bandages and he was very gentle. He also didn't seem to have any qualms about helping those they had taken in. He was a good guy.

"I'm glad," She said, moving closer to the wall and picking up a half-sleeping Vanora to make room. "We should all get some rest soon."

The kitten went limp in her arms, so she just held her. She put the map under her pillow, intent to keep a more careful eye on it from now on. It seemed that other people wanted it, and if that were the case, then it had to be valuable. At least to someone... Now that it had all been settled and she knew it was really happening, she couldn't wait to find out if the rumors were true and it really did contain the legendary ice sword.

 _'Arashikari...'_ She rolled the name around in her head, still getting used to the feel of it. She wondered what kind of sword it would be and what it would look like. There were so many questions! It was exciting.

"Yeah, I'm beat!" Nischela stretched, trying to play it casual, but secretly hoping that Shiori wasn't angry enough to kick her out at this late hour.

She moved to lie across the bed, thinking she would take up less room that way. The Valkyrie had scrunched herself up against the wall that adjoined the bed, with her kitten in her lap and a pillow behind her back.

"Shiori-chan..." The woman in the long dress and torn apron addressed her. "Are you sure we aren't imposing on you by staying here? I'll gladly go find a place to sleep in the crew's quarters, if need be."

"Same goes for me," Nischela mumbled, still a bit awe-stricken by her earlier behavior, as evidenced by the way her hand rubbed her neck. "If you want, I'll go."

"No, n-not at all!" Shiori was quick to assure both of them. "It's fine, I was getting sick of being stuck down here all by myself anyway. And besides, it's nice to have friends over every once in a while." She smiled fondly, remembering all that they had both done for her.

"We should rest then..." Mia agreed, cradling her little boy close to her. He slept sideways on the bed too, facing his mother, with his back turned to the two girls.

"Yes, goodnight." Shiori allowed her smile to fade, becoming serious again.

Zachary was probably the first one to fall asleep. His mother was next, and finally Nischela had passed out. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep too... It had been a long and very exhausting day. 

* * *

**A/N: Damn Shiori, you scary! xD Idk about Ace and Shiori just yet. I hope the chemistry between them is okay... I'm rusty, so rustyyyyyyy... ;n; I'm sorry for the lack of the updates lately also, I've had a lot going on. I'll try not to keep you all waiting this long next time. I know I say that every time, but this time I really really mean it. In the next chapter, Shiori might be getting some much-needed revenge on some people, but that's all I'll say for now. E-enjoy! *hides***

 **-Kaline**


	28. Smooth Seas

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Smooth Seas**

Shiori was the first to wake up. Not wanting to disturb the others, she carefully pulled the map from under her pillow. A thought had occurred to her overnight... What if the map wasn't even there? She'd gotten the protective case back from Nischela, but what if it was empty? Then when they left her and the others behind at the next port, and continued on their journey, she would have no way of going back to get it. Her plans would be ruined.

Carefully, she opened the lid and reached inside. There was some sort of paper in there, so that was a good sign. She took it out and unfolded it, her eyes carefully scanning the faded piece of parchment. It was definitely the same map that she remembered. The big red X marked where the ice island was. She wasn't sure where they were, or how far away from that area they were. She would need to show this to Ace and then probably take it to their navigator to have him take a look at it. They could figure out the proper coordinates from there. She rolled it back up and put it in one of her pockets.

It was early, and she felt a twinge of pain in her back, which served as a reminder... She had many things she needed to do today. She got dressed and began to sneak out.

Carefully scooping up Vanora, she decided to take the kitten with her. She knew it was unlikely that anyone would do anything to her, but... Just to be on the safe side, she would keep her close for now. There was just no way she was going to trust Nischela anymore, not after she'd already stolen from her. She would have to go through her belongings every night before she went to sleep, until the day when they got rid of her. She hated to think like that about someone that she used to consider a friend, but it couldn't be helped.

Sighing, Shiori left the room as quietly as she could. No one else seemed to stir yet. She made her way outside and headed straight for the medical ward. She needed to have Walter change her bandages. Her injuries were getting better every day, and so far, they hadn't gotten infected yet. That was a good sign.

"Shiori-chan, good morning... I wasn't expecting you to be in so early." The doctor greeted her, beckoning her inside and motioning for her to close the door, which she did.

"I woke up and can't go back to sleep now." The Valkyrie sat down on the same bench she'd been on the first time she was here. She faced him with her back to him, as had become their daily ritual.

The man wordlessly pulled up her sweater in the back. He noticed the kitten climbing out from her hiding place and onto the girl's lap. It was nice that her black dress was low cut enough so that he didn't have to have her completely undress for this. Most of her wounds were high up on her back, thankfully. He removed the old bandages and discarded them into a waste basket.

"H-how does it look?" She asked nervously, sweeping her long white hair around to the front so he could have better access.

"It's fine," He smiled warmly, applying some ointment to her back. He used a pair of tongs to grip several cotton balls, which was more sterile than if he'd used his bare hands. "Looks like everything is healing nicely. You should be fine in about a week or so, maybe sooner. Just make sure you avoid pulling the stitches. They're already starting to dissolve, so it won't be long now. It may start itching a lot though..."

"I see."

She didn't say much, just sat still and listened while the doctor worked on her back. Walter was very good at what he did. Shiori wanted to thank him for treating Mia's son and Bob Toll, and all the others who had come on board too, but she was sure they'd already thanked him dozens of times themselves. And it was early, she was still groggy.

When he had almost finished and was bandaging up her wounds, the door to his office swung open again. Ace stood in the doorway, a half-dazed look on his face. Shiori had never seen him up this early before. She held back a giggle.

"Hey doc, I-" He paused, seeing that she was in there having her back worked on. "Oh, I'm sorry! My apologies, Shiori-chan... I'll come back later."

"N-no, it's fine!" She insisted. "Come on in. You already know about my injuries anyway. I don't mind."

"What did you need, lad?" Walter asked, tearing off another strip of gauze and draping it over the girl's back.

"Oh..." He stepped inside, moving like a zombie, his onyx eyes half lidded. "I was wondering if you have anything that could cure a hangover... My head is pounding. I'll take literally _anything!_ "

Shiori struggled to hide a blush, but it was too late... He'd already seen it. She winced as Walter was applying the final bandages. It always hurt a bit when they were changed, but it was worth it to prevent the risk of infection. She was embarrassed for someone else to see her having this done. She wasn't as bold as Whitey Bay. She had zero intentions of ever letting anyone see her back, even after it was healed. She'd already decided that. She mostly just hated feeling so weak in front of someone she admired and respected so much. She hated that she'd allowed them to do such a horrible thing to her without even fighting back. She'd been terrified, at the time, not to mention horribly outnumbered...

"I'll be done with her in a second, and I'll see what I have."

"Alright, thank you. I hate to intrude, but seriously, this migraine is hell..." The Captain continued to whine.

"I hope you feel better, Ace-kun." The girl told him, honestly.

"Thanks. Oh and Shiori-chan..."

When he called her name, she was already getting up and getting ready to leave but she paused. "Hm?"

"If you've got a sec, could you wait for me? There's something I need to talk to you about. And I have to make the announcement that you've decided to join our crew. It'll be official after today." Ace couldn't contain the grin that slowly spread across his face, despite the apparent pain he was in.

"S-sure..." Not knowing what else to say, she bowed to the medic who had just finished tending to her wounds. "Thank you, Walter-san... I really appreciate all that you've done for me."

"Think nothing of it, lass..." He tipped his top hat to her, as he so often did. "Soon you won't even need me anymore."

"I hope that's true, but I doubt it. Doctors are always very important."

As she spoke those words, she nearly got choked up from thinking back to Ruhi again... She had so many regrets regarding what had happened to her loved ones. She wondered for a moment what Walter would think if she told him about Ruhi. She missed the gentle medic's sweet smile the most. Deciding it was best to try and put it out of her mind, she stepped out of the small office and onto the deck once again. Vanora climbed onto her shoulder, staring up at the blue, blue sky...

Shiori decided it would be best to give Ace some privacy with the doctor, just as she'd had. She waited outside, lingering by the door until he finally emerged. She knew she had duties around the ship to attend to, but he'd specifically asked her to wait for him. It wasn't long before he showed up, stretching his arms out as he basked in the sun.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Ace looked up at the clear blue sky when he came outside too, smiling broadly now. He seemed more like his usual self after taking whatever Walter had given him for the hangover. "Just goes to show you that after the storm passes, good things can still happen."

"Y-yeah, that's true..." Shiori smiled. She was glad he was feeling better.

"Most of the crew should be in the mess hall around this time of day. It's not like them to miss a meal, so it's always the perfect time to make some announcements. Ready to join our crew?"

"Of course." She suddenly remembered the map, taking it out of her pocket and handing it to him. She watched Ace open the case nervously. "This is the map I told you about before."

"Cool!" He looked it over, his dark eyes carefully scanning the aged parchment. "This looks legit, but I'll have Hoko-san take a look at it later, if you don't mind...? I'm sure he could figure out the coordinates somehow."

"That's fine, I was actually going to suggest the same."

"Great. Let's go!" Ace began to lead the way and she followed, trailing a few steps behind him. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, turning to her. "Hey... You're one of us now. Got it?"

"Alright." Though Shiori's tone was questioning, she believed him. After all, he was the one in charge here. She just wasn't certain what he meant by saying that.

"Don't let anybody push you around." He said, as they continued walking. "If anyone ever bothers you, you know where to find me, right?"

 _'Isn't he trying to push me around now? Tell me I'm one of them, forcing me to join his crew?'_ She wondered, stifling a laugh, knowing he wasn't really. If she expressed that she wanted to leave, she was free to go at any time. That was the beauty of it.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm special or anything. I'd prefer it if you would just treat me the same as any other member of the crew. That's the only way I'll go through with joining."

"Alright, if that's the way you want it..."

Ace led her into the mess hall where everyone was eating breakfast. No one really paid much attention to them, as they came in, grabbed a plate of food for themselves, and sat down. Shiori settled in one of few remaining seats right next to him. Everyone was eating, and since she was hungry, she started eating her breakfast too.

They had buttered pancakes that were warm and fluffy. She drizzled some syrup over them and they were delicious. She passed on the sausage though, quietly shuffling it over into Ace's plate. Thankfully he didn't say anything about it.

Once they'd all eaten the majority of their breakfast, their Captain began to address everyone.

"Could I have a moment of everyone's time?" Ace's deep voice boomed, able to be heard clearly even over the loud hum of activity that was commonplace on the mess deck. When they all paused in their antics and looked at him, he continued. "We have a new crew member joining today!"

Everyone began talking all at once. Some gave him confused looks, others cheered. They seemed glad to be gaining another crew mate, even if they didn't know who it was yet. Mitch had a knowing smile that slowly spread across his face when he noticed that Shiori was there. He was pretty sure he knew what this was all about, if the talk they'd had last night was any indication.

Once they were all listening, Ace spoke. "Although she was hesitant about it at first, Shiori-chan here has decided to join our crew! Today we welcome the newest member of the Spade Pirates!"

Everyone stared for a moment. Then they all broke out in loud cheers and shouts, and the reactions were mostly positive. Shiori felt like her face was going to melt. She was too shy to deal with all of this attention. All she could do was cover her face with her hands, her long blue sleeves billowing around in front of her and helping to hide her blush. Vanora hid under the table, cowering behind her feet.

"That's something you should've maybe talked over with your first mate first," Mitch growled to Ace, making sure to make his point, before turning to the embarrassed girl with a smile. "But we're very glad you have you, little lady." He tilted his hat, a sign of respect.

They all did the same, ensuring that their Captain knew they respected his choice and didn't mind having her as a crew mate. No one seemed to oppose it, and that was mainly what she'd been worried about, so that was good.

"There's just one thing left..." Haji said, while idly playing with one of his daggers. "To ensure that you're really one of us... We need to perform the recruiting ritual!"

"Yeah, yeah!" They all cried. "The initiation!"

Ace seemed to know they were going to say that, as he didn't look surprised at all. Shiori just looked to him for some sort of explanation. There was none given, however.

"I-initiation?" She asked, looking up at Ace nervously.

"Yeah," The Captain replied calmly. "We have a little tradition around here... It's nothing to worry about. But see? Everyone likes and accepts you. You were worried for nothing and spent all that time hesitating for no reason."

"I guess you're right..."

Rex, the ship's cook, seemed to notice her apprehension too. "What I'd like to know is... Why the hesitation to join our crew in the first place? Most would have gladly died for the chance. What makes you so unsure?"

"I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be a Pirate in the first place. But it seems to be that's sort of chosen me, so..." She shrugged.

Ace looked at her then, suddenly becoming serious. "You were a Pirate from the moment when you first set sail with Whitey Bay."

She stopped, stunned. "I've n-never thought of it that way... Maybe."

Hadn't she made that same choice long ago? When the Ice Witch had asked her to join her crew, she'd been just as hesitant. She felt apprehensive about it from the start. The Valkyrie knew all too well about the stigma that surrounded Pirates. They were ruthless bloodthirsty law breakers, willing to do whatever they had to just so they could eke out a living on the seas. It was time to stop resisting, and just go with it. She might have grown up hearing terrible tales about them but her reality, her own experience, was so different from what she'd heard.

"You're one of us now!" Mitch said, raising his mug in a toast. "Might as well get used to it! Haha!"

She laughed right along with them, realizing that she'd just found new Nakama... There were various toasts made by way of clinking frosty mugs together.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking already?"

"Nonsense!" Ace shouted, joining in the celebration... Although he was being careful not to drink too much due to his recently-cured hangover. He didn't want to bring it right back. "Piracy doesn't have any rules. A man will do whatever he can do. There's no point in fighting it."

"Speaking of fighting things..." The first mate cleared his throat, a sign that he was ready to get on with things. He turned to Shiori, sipping from his mug as usual. He seemed to handle his liquor a little better than Ace did, from what she'd seen. "I'd say it's time we made it official, eh?"

Ace suddenly became very serious. "Yeah... Shiori-chan, now that you're officially a Spade... There's something we need to attend to. There is a right of passage for all who join our crew. And it seems we just might have the perfect opportunity to do so..."

"Spades aren't just used for gardening!" Rex chimed in once again, between mouthfuls of his own cooking. "They're also great for burying your enemies! Heh!" He ran a hand through his tall black spikes.

She gulped, suddenly feeling parched and desperate for air. All kinds of awful things were running through her mind. The poor girl's hands were starting to tremble, even as she finished the glass of milk she was having with breakfast.

"Wh-what do I h-have to do?"

The Captain leaned in close to her and whispered a single word. "Relax..."

It was odd, but that actually did seem to ease her nervousness a bit. It also happened to give her butterflies, feeling his warm breath waft across the shell of her ear for a moment. She wondered why that was... She had to suppress a shiver.

"Is there anyone you might want to get revenge on? Even a group of people?" Mitch asked, wanting to skip straight to the point.

"When one becomes a Spade," Ace clarified, noticing her confused look. "We'll help them destroy some of their enemies. But there's a catch..."

"What k-kind of catch?"

"It has to be someone who wronged you in a major way in the past. We want to help make things right again. But you have to participate too. And the final blow... Is saved for you. It's your right to take revenge on whoever you wish."

"Wow..." The albino girl gasped. She hadn't been expecting this at all.

"So who do you choose? Who's our target?" Mitch laughed evilly.

"I need... Well, it's something I'll have to think about. Give me a minute?"

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_ She sighed, shaking her head as one name immediately popped into her head. _'Alvida... But we don't even know where she is. And I don't want to set us off course and make it take forever to let the slaves get back to whatever lives they led before they were captured.'_

"Umm..." Shiori looked around the room. All eyes were on her, as the Spades eagerly awaited her decision. "I think..."

"Just name it." Ace offered her a gentle smile. "And it's done."

"I g-guess... I guess the slavedrivers who were in charge back on Alvida's ship. They're still on board along with the slaves, right?"

He nodded, his dark eyes closing briefly and then opening. "Mhm... If you want all of them gone, just say the word and we'll make it happen."

"I'm not sure if they all deserve it though..."

"That's fine too. Hell, I'll have them all lined up and allow you to choose which ones you'd like to be punished or killed. You just have to let us know who."

That was when it clicked. Shiori began to brightened up a bit, and a smile slowly spread across her face, her beauty mark inching closer to her eye as she did so. For a moment, she had considered being merciful to them. But in the end, she'd decided against it... After all, had they shown her any mercy or kindness?

She remembered everything that Whitey Bay had taught her. She recalled with startling clarity how these people had hurt her, countless times. Every time they'd been cruel to her, forcing her to do disgusting things, treating her like she was less than an animal to them, it had been in the back of her mind... She'd wished she had a way to make them pay back then. But on the other hand, revenge wouldn't have tasted nearly as sweet.

Just then, Ace a ran a hand down her back. He'd intended it as a comforting gesture, but it had called her attention back to her freshly healed wounds. She would always remember what they did. Alvida might've gotten away with what she'd done. Even what Monet did hadn't been repaid yet. Nor had the Marines who had stricken down her loved ones long ago fully atoned for their actions. This would be the perfect way for her to finally get some closure about something.

"What's going on?" Asked a sleepy-voiced Nischela, who was only just now making her way into the mess hall.

"Shiori-san's gonna get some much-needed revenge on some of the people who have wronged her!" Haji, the short little swordsman, chuckled, his beady little eyes full of mirth. He paused to stash a dagger back into his turban, where he kept them.

"And we're gonna help." The first mate of the crew added. "It's part of her initiation rights. That's what happens when someone joins our crew. They get one chance to get their revenge on whoever has wronged them."

"Oh..." She halted in her footsteps. "Is that so?" She looked down, seemingly having a conversation with the floor now.

"Yeah... You got some kind of problem with that?" Mitch asked, looking up at her and turning around a bit to face her.

She seemed to need a moment to regain her composure. "No, it's just that..." She trailed off, still hesitating.

"That _what?_ " He asked, standing up and getting right in her face.

"Nothing. Well, I used to be one of those people. I didn't exactly do anything-"

"What did you do to her?" Ace smirked, waiting to see what his first mate would do.

"I didn't, I mean-" She gasped. Mitch was closing in on her. Nischela took a few steps backward.

"Did this one do anything to you, Shiori-chan?" The scruffy Pirate turned to her, with a tilt of his head. "Is she one of the ones we need to punish? I wouldn't mind getting back at her for you."

 _'He can't really talk to them that way, can he?'_ Shiori's pink eyes widened. She looked at their Captain to see if he would do anything.

As if reading her thoughts, Ace explained. "I put Mitch-san in charge of all of the slave refugees. That includes her. He can do what he wants." He shrugged.

She didn't say anything, only watched the scene unfold before her. Mitch seemed intent on cornering Nischela. But in the end, he saw her trembling, and seemed to lose his nerve. Whatever was between them in that brief moment was lost. He let her move away. Nischela hated it here. It was much worse than on Alvida's ship... But she'd never admit that to any of them. She despised the woman for what she did, but there was a lot more to it than just that.

"No, she hasn't done anything. Not really." Shiori finally made the decision not to tell them about her stealing the map. That would only cause more trouble. She did not miss the grateful look she got from the other girl.

Nischela sat down and grabbed a plate of food that was probably cold by now. She seemed happy to have it anyway. "Thank you." She said, to her or maybe to no one in particular.

While she ate, Shiori noticed she didn't seem to be very comfortable. "Are you alright?"

"Sort of..." After a slight hesitation, she finally voiced her concerns. "It's just that... Well, I don't think it's really right to seek revenge on people like that. Even if they did wrong you, they haven't done anything to the rest of the crew."

"They're imposed on our hospitality." Ace pointed out. He didn't really want to intrude on the conversation between the two females, but it still needed to be said. "Most ships wouldn't have even bothered taking any of them in, or you either. If some among them have done bad things to another member of their crew, they would do a lot worse than we likely will. Trust me."

 _'He's right...'_ Shiori reasoned. _'But that isn't the point.'_

She wasn't sure what it was about Nischela that bothered her the most. Maybe it was the chronic lack of loyalty that she possessed. The way she was always undermining her.

"Seems like you're not much better than the slavedrivers then." The brunette snapped bitterly.

"That's the problem with people like you," The Valkyrie glared at her, clearly fed up. All eyes were on her now. "You've always been in high-ranking positions over others, always at the top, consistently having the upper hand. _You_ wouldn't know _anything_ about what it means to be treated as a slave! So shut up."

She slammed her fists down on the table, hard. It shook everything around and caused the cutlery and dishes to clang together. There was a long silence that followed, and then...

"I know more than you think." Nischela simply adjusted her glasses and kept eating.

"You're lucky I didn't choose to use my one shot at revenge on you. I could have."

This made Ace grin. He sort of liked this bold new side of her. He'd never seen Shiori so upset, so absolutely and utterly furious with someone, before. It wasn't like her to become so agitated and let someone get her so riled up. And the others seemed to be amused by the potential girl fight.

"Then why didn't you?"

She thought for a moment, and then replied without missing a beat. "...Because we're friends."

Nischela only looked at her. The fact that she'd chosen to throw her own words back at her in such a way was not lost on her...

No one said anything for a long while after that. The crew was finishing up their breakfast, and so was Nischela. She didn't bother to say anything else to Shiori, or even make eye contact with her. They all knew what was about to happen. Some were looking forward to it and others seemed indifferent about it. In any case, all she could do was respect their traditions. She had to prove that she really was one of them. No one ever said revenge would be easy, even if she did have help.

The Valkyrie didn't say anything more about it either. She eventually rose from her seat. "Am I going to be initiated or not?"

She picked up the little cream kitten who was playing in the floor, clutching her close to her chest and scratching her behind the ears. She had to make sure Vanora didn't get hurt in the process of all this. And the safest place she could be was with Shiori.

"Guess there's no better time than the present." Ace got up to follow her, beckoning for Mitch and the others to follow him.

"You stay here," The first mate spoke to Nischela, getting uncomfortably close to her face. "I'll be back for you in a bit."

"Whatever..." She rolled her eyes, clearly dismissing him. "Idle threats..."

"We'll see about that, missy."

"Yeah we will." Gray eyes looked up at him from behind her glasses, practically smoldering. It was clear that she wasn't backing down. She seemed to be fighting back a smirk too.

"That's enough," Ace broke up their little... spat? Or whatever it was... He pulled Mitch along by his arm, giving the other Pirate no choice but to come with him. "We've got things to do."

He grit his teeth and muttered something to Mitch that no one else could hear. It sounded suspiciously like "Cool it." but even Shiori had managed to miss it.

* * *

They all went to the crew's quarters, where most of the slaves and former slavedrivers were still sleeping. Shiori was the first one in and what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

"All of the slaves, they... They're sleeping in your hammocks!" She gasped, her mouth agape.

Sure enough, each and every refugee they'd taken on board was given a hammock to sleep in. Some of them had to share one, and a few even housed several people at once, but they seemed to be holding up just fine.

"Of course," Mitch grinned, walking in right behind her. "What did you think we'd do? Make them sleep on the floor? Nah, they've had a rough enough time as it is. It's about time they caught a break."

"But... Then where do all of you sleep?"

"On the afore-mentioned floor." Rex said, sounding less than impressed with the situation. "I serve them breakfast every day when they wake."

Mauve eyes widened, taking in the scene before her with a new perspective... She already knew they weren't asking the slaves to do any work while they were on board. They were giving up their sleeping space for them as well? That seemed really over-the-top, and she would never have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own two eyes! The last few stragglers of the Spades' crew that had yet to awaken were actually still sleeping on little makeshift cots on the floor.

"Oh my... Such kindness..." Shiori was literally blown away by their kindness. So much so that she had begun to weep, the bitterness of tears kissing her cheeks as they cascaded downward once more. It caused Vanora to scurry up onto her shoulders again. The kitten licked the remaining water out of her fur, purring.

They reminded her of Whitey Bay's crew. She would never forget such honorable people like Sam and Chouko... And all those who had fought along her side. She wondered how her old friends were doing anyway. There wasn't a single day that went by that they didn't cross her mind in one form or another. She'd always been told how horrible Pirates were, but she had seen countless examples that they really were capable of great kindness as well. They were only human. And it was touching.

At their words, some of the slaves were starting to wake up, as well as some of their own crew. They looked at the Pirates standing before them, blinking sleepily and rubbing their weary eyes.

"Don't cry, it's showing too much weakness... Everyone you choose will be executed in whatever manner you see fit." Ace crept up behind her, whispering to her so they wouldn't hear. "Just line them up and say the word. All you need to do is tell me who."

"Alright, let's see..." The first person Shiori took note of was Pierre... " _Him._ He was always very cruel to me and did his best to be harder on me than the others. He even went out of his way to torture me unnecessarily sometimes."

The Frenchman didn't understand what was happening yet, as it was still early, but he would catch on soon enough. He began to look around in confusion when Haji and Mitch began taking him away.

"Vhat ees ze meaning of zis?!" He protested, but was already overcome by many ropes snaking up his limbs and tying them together. Mitch's Devil Fruit really did come in handy...

"You'll find out soon enough, buddy..." Was all Mitch said. After all, they really didn't owe him any explanation. "We'll take him downstairs and come back for the rest."

"Where are they taking him?" Shiori asked Ace, once they were gone. There were still plenty more crew members standing behind them.

"To the superbrig."

"The superbrig?" She queried, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. She'd never heard that term before, and was half certain he was pulling her leg. "What's that?"

"You might have noticed a hidden door near your room that we keep locked. It's near the entrance to the brig itself... There's a narrow corridor beneath it that can be used as an extra storage area. We call it the superbrig."

"Oh... I've never heard of a ship having that."

The Captain smirked, his arrogance showing through once again. "Actually... The Flush used to be a slave ship, before we got ahold of it and gave it a new destiny."

"The wha...?"

"The Royal Flush. It's the name of my ship." He clarified, puffing out his chest with a sudden swell of pride.

"Oh... I'd always wondered about that. Playing cards. Hah! I should've known..." The two shared in a brief laugh together. "But why didn't you tell me about the ship's past sooner?"

Since she'd been brought on board while she was unconscious, she'd never gotten a chance to check for any sort of name. It didn't really matter, but she saw the cleverness of the ship's name now. The Spades on board The Royal Flush... It looked like they were going for a definite theme here, even if it was cheesy as hell.

"I was afraid it might freak you out or something... I mean, given your past and all."

"Not really." Shiori shrugged. "I think what you've done here is really admirable and sweet in a way, if anything. The way you gave an old slave ship a new purpose, I mean..."

"I don't know if it's as noble as you're probably thinking," Ace laughed heartily, his muscular chest rising and falling. "Slaves are just a hassle! I wouldn't want a bunch of people who wanted to slit my throat on a ship with me in the middle of the ocean."

He wanted to say 'out here surrounded by my weakness', but given that she still didn't know about his abilities, that might turn out to be a mistake. Besides, it was clearly a bad idea to give the remaining slaves any idea of his weaknesses. He remembered what his first mate had said about giving away too much. Mitch was usually right about that kind of thing anyway.

"I guess that wouldn't be very bright." She conceded, nodding in agreement.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat. "Getting back to the matter at hand..."

She'd forgotten herself again, and the prisoners were all staring at her. They seemed to know that she was the one who was getting to make the deciding call on all of this.

"Oh, yes!" The Valkyrie looked around again, her eyes scanning the crowd carefully. She spotted the man who had originally caught her in the shower when she was about to radio the Marines. The one who had ratted her out to Alvida... "Him. He goes too."

"You got it!"

Ace snapped his fingers, and another two crew members grabbed the guy and dragged him off. He was to be taken down to the superbrig along with Pierre. On his way out, the man looked at her, his dark eyes pleading miserably.

"Please, miss! Have a heart!"

"People like you killed my heart a long time ago," She spat, and then turned to address Ace and the others. "He ruined my plans to escape from Alvida's cruelty. I know he might not have meant to, but he did. And I can't forgive that."

"Understandable. Pick out as many as you'd like. You don't have to justify it to me. Your word is more than good enough."

Perking up at his words, she allowed a small smile to make itself known. She was trying to hold back, since this was not exactly a happy occasion for her. Revenge was something she didn't take lightly. She kept looking through the crowd, as if trying to spot anyone else who had wronged her. Mitch and Haji had already returned from securing the first one.

"That one," The albino pointed to a strong looking middle aged man. "He's a slave, but he was always starting fights and causing problems among the others. I'm not sure if he's learned his lesson yet or not..."

"I have! Look, I haven't done anything bad since I've been here!" The man was quick to inform her. "I've even done my best to help. Can't we let bygones be bygones? What do ya say?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure about that. Maybe he still needs to learn a lesson?" She looked to their Captain, wondering if that would be okay or not.

"Consider it done," His smile was oddly cheery for someone who was sentencing another man to be brutally tortured. "Anyone else? What about that one? I'm pretty sure I've heard tell he was a slavedriver too."

The man he was indicating was an elderly man who went by the name of Bob Toll. She knew him well...

"No... Not him. That's Toll-san. He's earned my mercy." She stated, looking at him and watching him begin to smile. "He helped me many times while I was on board that horrible ship. If not for him, I might not have made it. He can go free at the next port."

"Bless you, child..." Bob thanked her, bowing to her.

"There is no need to bow to me, old man." Shiori told him, signaling for him to get up. "I'm only repaying everyone for what they've done. And that includes repaying for kindness."

"Anyone else?"

"These three. They've all done terrible things and made it so much worse on me while I was there." She pointed to two other men and a woman, all of them slavedrivers formerly employed by Alvida. "Everyone else is alright."

The Spades jumped into action the moment she pointed out her oppressors. She knew they wouldn't treat them kindly anymore. But none of them seemed to protest too much. They were already resigned to their fate. And since she couldn't get to Alvida right now, they would have to do.

In the back of her mind sat the worry that she might become what she hates, somehow... But that was quelled by the thirst for vengeance. It had grown stronger with time, and now it had overshadowed anything else. The thought of mercy was one that hadn't crossed her mind very often these days. And it was the least of her concerns right now.

All she wanted was to see them suffer; to make them pay... _And they would._

* * *

 **A/N: Shorter than normal chapter, but hey, it means faster updates! ;D I hope you enjoyed this one. I know there was a lot of dialogue, but it was all necessary. In the next chapter we'll see how all of this plays out. Lastly, I want to say that I really appreciate all of the feedback for this story. It keeps me going. And I especially loved hearing from some new readers after I posted the previous chapter. It made me smile. Thank you all so much! ;w; Btw, the next chapter is going to be a very dark one, obviously.**

 **-Kaline**


	29. Red Death

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Red Death**

They left the rest of them there. Some didn't really know what was going on, but they seemed to have some sort of idea that it was bad... The Captain and the girl had come in, singled people out for some unknown purpose, and they were taken away. That was all they knew. But it didn't seem to sit well with some of the former slaves.

Shiori didn't care. She was fed up with catering to what everyone else wanted. Now it was time to talk about what she wanted; to _do_ what she wanted... And right now, that was to get some retribution for the terrible atrocities committed against her. To right the insult to her very soul, to get a little bit of closure after she'd been through such an awful ordeal. And there was nothing wrong with that.

"Remind me again why they had you whipped?" Ace asked her, while they were all walking down to the superbrig. "I mean originally..."

"I was planning an escape..." When he indicated for her to go on, she continued. "I was asked to help clean up in the war room after they were planning an attack on Drum Kingdom, where I'm from. It upset me, so I probably wasn't thinking straight. While cleaning, I was able to get some information about the coordinates of the ship. I also found several known contact numbers for the Marines. I wrote them on my arm, and stole a transponder snail. I was about to call them, when one of Alvida's guards found me."

"Wow... That was very brave."

"No it wasn't. I was taking the coward's way out. Instead of finding a way to defeat her myself, I was going to call someone who was stronger to do it for me."

"That's not cowardly at all though. Just smart." Ace patted her head and she flinched.

"Maybe..." Shiori sighed. "It was a foolish endeavor anyway... Even if they had come, they would have fought me right along with her."

"That's true, but there also would've been a chance for you to escape." He pointed out.

"Well, things happened how they happened. And I don't like talking about it anyway... Brings back bad memories."

"I understand," Ace hesitated. "There are quite a few things from my own past that still leave a bad taste in my mouth..." It seemed a bit difficult for him to even admit it.

She wondered what he meant by that... There was something about his tone that just told her she should drop the subject. She opted not to say anything else.

They'd arrived at the entrance to the superbrig anyway. Now came the truly difficult part... Actually dealing with the ones who had wronged her. If there ever was a shred of mercy left within her, it was long gone by now. The world had robbed her of so much, had taken far too much from her, without giving her even the slightest chance of restoring any of it. Now it was time for her to take back what was hers. She now had her freedom... Now it was time to earn her glory; to regain her dignity.

"Here, mates!" Rex, who had disappeared earlier, had emerged from the galley with plenty of drinks in hand. It was almost too much for him to carry alone. "Everyone drink up! Have some rum!"

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest..." Mitch began singing a round.

The others chimed in. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"

Even Shiori had joined in their little song. She tilted up a bottle of the strong clear liquid, genuinely glad to be included in things. Even little Vanora was meowing along with her, now perched happily on her shoulder. Or maybe it was just her imagination?

She saw that they'd already had all of the men, and the one woman, strung up by their wrists. Their legs were secured by similar looking ropes, and there was more rope wrapped around their waists. She recognized them as the same kind that Mitch was able to summon. It was pretty obvious who had done most of the handiwork here...

Every one of them struggled in their bonds, trying in vain to break free. There was no escaping from the Spades' wrath. The Pirates closed in on the former slavedrivers, feeling as though they had committed far greater crimes than the Pirates had. Or probably ever could. Mitch and Rex stood on either side of Shiori and Ace came up behind her. The rest of the crew soon joined, dispersing behind them. They stared down the men who had hurt their friend, no mercy or kindness showing in their eyes. It was a chilling moment.

"H-how does this work?" Shiori asked, somewhat meekly, feeling a little uncertain.

Some of the men laughed. Ace just asked. "Who has committed the greatest crime against you? We should probably save that person for last."

"That person isn't here... She's either dead, or sailing around on her ship. But there are plenty of bad apples who _are_ here." The Valkyrie thought about it for a moment. Her rose mauve gaze drifted toward Pierre. "He's last then."

The others only nodded. Everyone was quiet, waiting to see what she would do.

"You need to tell us what you want done," The Captain instructed, looking to the others who were ready to follow his command. "You do what she says for now! This is _her_ time, it's her revenge. Just help her and do whatever Shiori-chan here says."

"More than happy to oblige, Captain!" Someone said. She didn't see who. It didn't matter. The others all nodded and mumbled their agreement.

"Hmm..." Her smile changed to a sadistic one, her brows slanting and her voice dropping. "The biggest challenge will be thinking of a fitting punishment."

"No, please! You have ze wrong guy! I vould never do zhat to you!" He grimaced, already fearing what was to come. "Please have mercy!"

"Did you show any mercy to me when I was being held prisoner?" He sat in a stunned silence, gaping at the ferocity of her words. "Or did you only continue to taunt me, hindering me every which way you could, making things that much worse for me?"

"Don't do anything you might regret later..." It was the tied female who spoke next, still struggling in vain to get herself free. "You'll have to live with that kind of remorse for the rest of your life."

Another of them asked. "Please oh please! Don't do this! Have a heart, miss!"

"I feel no remorse for issuing your death sentences." She spoke softly, but her words were still fierce. "Did any of you feel the slightest bit of remorse when you were doing all of those horrible things to me? When you were doing them to the rest of the countless slaves that you cruelly tortured and probably even killed? _Huh?!_ Answer me!" Shiori was getting a bit riled up now, but Ace still let her have her say.

"..." No one said a word.

She laughed bitterly, long and hard, at their silence. "Did you feel any remorse when the shoe was on the other foot, when you were being cruel to me, when I was being whipped? Or did you sit idly by and do nothing? Or worse, participate in it?" The girl paused to glare at Pierre specifically. "No... I want all of you, every single one of you, to remember my face in hell!"

Ace raised an eyebrow. He liked this new side of her. He'd never gotten to see it before.

"Great speech." Mitch commended her. "Now let's get on with it, shall we?"

"Walter-san," She turned to the ship's doctor, first and foremost. "Are there any types of special serums or poisons that you have available?"

"I have a special medicine that makes someone unable to lie, now or in the future." He said with an air of confidence. The man seemed fairly happy to contribute in some way. "It also makes it so that they will become extremely loyal. It pretty much destroys their mind and molds them into submission... The perfect little lapdog." He chuckled sadistically.

"Very well... Please do that to... him." She pointed to the dark skinned man who had found her in the showers and first snitched on her to Alvida.

She noticed that he was already trembling with fear. But she didn't care. "M-me?" He was shaking uncontrollably now. "Why me?"

"Because I find it fitting. I don't have to explain myself to you."

As they exchanged words, Walter was already busy preparing the serum he'd mentioned. He kept many things on him, inside the many pockets of his enormous jacket. He tipped his hat out of respect, and grabbed the man's wrist, controlling his movement using Mitch's ropes. He injected a syringe filled with a blue liquid into his arm, and stepped back without saying a word.

"Please, don't hurt me... I haven't done anything wrong!" The man begged, swaying this way and that. "All I did was report something to my Captain, just as any of you would've done! My crimes were not so great..."

"Maybe so... But you have still wronged me." Shiori got right in his face, grabbing his chin and tilting his face up toward her own. "Look me in the eye when I speak to you. You are a disgrace to everything that a Pirate stands for! You make me sick, worthless maggot..."

"I haven't done anything that bad! Please... I don't want to die!" Tears streamed from his face.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you..." She smirked with an arrogance that she didn't even truly possess. Today was her day, and she was taking control of it. "Relax. We haven't even done anything that bad to you yet."

"What do you _want_ from me?!" He screamed, terrified of what was still to come... The others beside him struggled to escape more and more, to no avail...

Shiori took a moment to answer him, after thinking it over. "I want you to swear fealty to me. And to Ace-sama! And to this entire crew."

"My fealty?" He squinted, his eyes full of darkness and hatred, and... confusion. "What's your angle?"

"I have no angle. I want you to swear your absolute and undying loyalty to all of us, right now. If you do, we won't kill you."

"Easily done. I hereby swear my undying and absolute loyalty to all of you. To you, to the Captain, and to the crew of this vessel. That good enough?"

"Yes." She smiled pleasantly, and even giggled a little. "My, this is fun..."

"Now what?" One of the Pirates behind her asked. They sounded like they wanted to see some bloodshed. They were getting impatient now.

"Someone get me a knife."

"I don't know what you want it for," Ace asked, already taking out his big hunting knife from it's sheath. The shiny metallic green handle glimmered in the lantern light below deck. "But here, you can use mine... "

Shiori took it with glee, examining it for a brief moment before turning back to the captive man. He winced, and she slowly began inching her way closer, holding the blade right to his face. She slid it along his skin, noting how smooth and shiny it was.

"Hmm... Someone pull out his tongue." She instructed. "Now that he's sworn his loyalty to us, he has no more need of it."

One of the Spades moved forward and forcefully pried apart his jaw, pulling out the wet pink tongue and holding it by the end. It was Hiretu. His vice-like grip would not allow it to slip away. He grinned as she approached, with malice in her mauve eyes. Their victim screamed and screamed and tried to shake his head no... But it was no use and that only made it worse for him.

"Hold still..." She laughed, slicing right through his tongue. It only went about halfway through, so she had to finish it off with a sickening sawing motion. "There we go! All better! Now you can never snitch on anyone or tell them what you saw ever again! You're lucky though... Dead men tell no tales. But I've decided to let you live, so you can learn an even more powerful lesson."

And the lesson was not lost on him... His mouth was so full of blood that he began to choke, straining to swallow all of it before it drowned him. The man's eyes rolled back in his head, as the large hulking Pirate who had been assisting her held his own tongue up in front of his face, the detached muscle gleaming and dripping fresh blood. And then he fainted, out cold. He fell against the grip of the ropes, all of his limbs going slack.

"Here's your dagger. Th-thanks for letting me use it." She handed the little dagger back to Ace. Their fingers touched for a split second and she had to look away...

He wiped it on one of the remaining slaves' pants to get the blood off, before returning it to it's sheath. "No problem at all." He smirked.

Upon seeing all of this, the remaining former members of Alvida's crew were frantically begging for their lives to be spared to. They were also pleading with Shiori not to hurt them.

"Please, miss!"

"Don't do this! Spare us!"

"Someone shut them up!" She glared.

"Not a problem, boss..." Hiretu, the same one who still had the man's tongue, approached them. He gave the removed appendage to the doctor, who stashed it away. "I'll shut 'em up real good! Hehehe!" He laughed heartily. "Kaiko Kaiko no Mi!" He shouted, surprising her.

To her astonishment, he placed his hands over their mouths for a moment and crossed his fingers as he spoke the words. When he removed them, there were strange glossy silken strands holding their lips together. None of them could speak. All they do was produce muffled sounds at best. He'd been careful to leave their noses unblocked so they could still breathe, however.

"I didn't know you had a Devil Fruit ability..." Shiori stared at him, still in shock as he moved away.

"He has the powers of a silkworm," Mitch explained. "That's how he's able to be such an awesome shipwright for us. He can hang from the side of the ship even while we're moving, and do some small, quick repairs with the silk too."

"Wow... Impressive." She muttered, moving on to her next victim. "I think I'll make use of mine too this time."

Shiori concentrated, and summoned a flurry of snow. She also used her own body to aide it. As she did so, Vanora's fur bristled, standing on end. She hissed at the slavedrivers, probably remembering some of them too. The cold white powder pressed all along their arms, settling in against their exposed skin. She did this to all three of the others who had wronged her, the men and the one woman who had also mistreated her. They didn't see the harm in it at first, but after a while, their limbs started to go numb.

"What is she doing?" One of the Spades asked.

"I know you won't feel this right now..." The Valkyrie explained, her eyes cruel and heart as cold as the snow she was making use of. "But after the frostbite sets in, it will become unimaginably painful. Did you know that frostbite can even remove limbs?" She smirked as they struggled, knowing there was no way out.

Pierre was watching all of this in a stunned and forced silence, growing more and more nervous while awaiting his turn. Would she do the same to him? Or would it be worse, somehow? He could only wait and see, dreading it the entire time. But that was what she wanted... For him to feel the same sense of dread that she had when they'd begun dragging her onto the platform and securing her in the stocks to be whipped.

It took some time, but she kept making their arms more and more frigid. The snow pressed against them, all the way from their fingertips to the joint of their shoulders. Their fingers were the first to go. She cleared away just a small bit of the powder to reveal that their nails and fingertips had blackened. Their entire hands were a dark, very concerning shade of bluish purple. She continued to keep them locked in her icy grip, ignoring their struggles and muffled pleas. Eventually, their limbs were forfeit, practically rotting off. Some of the Spades took them to dispose of, even snapping them off, most likely going to toss them overboard.

 _'Overboard... That gives me an idea...'_

The slavedrivers' eyes widened and they howled from the numbing pain, and the shock of losing their most important limbs. There was zero chance of them being able to fight back now. The Pirates secured more ropes around their torsos, to ensure they didn't try to run away. Surprisingly, everyone was still conscious. The snow had also done them a kindness; it had helped to dull the pain.

"What do we do next, honorary Captain-sama?" Mitch laughed, seeming to enjoy this.

"Do we have any kind of boards or planks lying around that we're not using for anything?"

Ace looked at her, and a mischievous grin spread across his freckled face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She nodded. He turned to his men. "Alright, you heard the lady! We're making them walk the plank!"

"Walk the plank, eh?" Mitch could not control his laughter. With a shake of his head, he couldn't help but smile at how sadistic she was. "That's so cruel after what you just did. They won't be able to swim..."

"That's the idea." Ace nodded, already going with the rest of his crew to help set things up outside.

"Well they still have their legs," The albino girl pointed out, with a hand on her hip and the most adorably teasing pout on her face. "They could try to kick their way to shore somewhere... If there are any nearby." She giggled.

Shiori followed them upstairs, with Vanora still perched delicately on her shoulder, unable to contain her delight. In the midst of all of this, however, she was also having to fight off pangs of guilt that hit her. She knew two wrongs didn't make a right... But sometimes they did make things right. There were some scores that just needed to be settled, and it was good for a victim to be able to have closure too.

"The key word there is _'if_ '..." The Captain gave a hearty laugh, and was accompanied by his men. They all knew there was no land anywhere near them at the present time.

Mitch was the last one to exit the superbrig. He used his rope Devil Fruit ability to summon the bound slaves toward him. Most of them were in shock from losing their two most valuable limbs, and now they knew they were really in for it. They'd heard everything these sadistic people had just said, including the way they'd all laughed about it after. The silken webs covering their mouths still muffled their frightened cries.

Their deaths would only be a mockery, serving no other purpose than to make Shiori feel better about what had happened. And that was as it should be, as far as the Spades were concerned.

The only one remaining was Pierre. Mitch briefly contemplated leaving him down in the superbrig to contemplate his actions. After all, he couldn't move. He had just witnessed what had been done to the others, and since he was also gagged by Hiretu's silken webs, he was unable to even call out for help. He didn't get any say in what was happening anymore. Nor did any of the slavedrivers they currently had with them. It probably wouldn't be smart to leave him down there by himself though... No sense giving him even the slightest chance to escape or pull something.

"Come on," Using his rope controlling abilities, the first mate hauled the man over to him. "You're coming with us too."

The four of the doomed ones were dragged to the middle of the ship, with all of the Spades gathering around them. The crew had just finished setting the planks up, aligning them along the port side of the ship, and letting them hang over the open water. Vicious waves chopped at the side of The Royal Flush, as if reaching for the doomed slavers...

"You," Shiori pointed to the woman. "You weren't quite as bad as the others, so you can go first. At least you won't have to suffer anymore. Now walk the plank!"

With that, she urged her forward with the heel of her boot. She stumbled forward, and caught herself, but refused to take any further steps. I was obvious that the other girl didn't want to go... But the Spades offered her no choice in the matter. When she refused to walk on her own, they picked her up and moved her. She tried to plea for mercy, but was unable to say anything. All that came out were muffled sounds.

Mitch allowed his ropes to retract from her, falling uselessly onto the ground. After all, there was little point in binding a woman with no arms. The rest of the crew surrounded her, goading her onward until Haji finally took a dagger out from his turban. He proceeded to cut into her in the back with it, not very deep, but just enough for her to feel it.

She couldn't escape the pain of the blade without walking off the edge. Eventually, sick of the remainder of her tortured existence, the girl did the only thing she could... She walked the plank. The armless Pirate landed in the water with a splash, never to be seen again.

"The blood from her missing limbs is sure to attract sharks..." He reasoned, with a careless shrug, when the others gave him a quizzical look.

"That's an interesting idea..." Ace grinned devilishly, going over to the one he knew Shiori was saving for last. "What if we use his fingers and toes as chum for the sharks? We could do it before we throw the others in. Surely that would be a fitting punishment."

"It's not exactly what I had in mind," She laughed. "But I like it! Let's do it."

Haji skipped right over and began to make short work of the task, already sawing into the man's fingers, before setting to work on his toes as the rest of the crew cheered him on. Pierre screamed and howled, but it made little difference. They continued to jeer at him. His fate was sealed.

The small Pirate grinned and laughed maniacally. It was fun taking someone down a peg, especially when they were in the habit of hurting people that he considered friends. Haji made sure to remove each joint separately, to prolong the man's agony. He was trembling and trying to get away, to do anything to stop the blinding pain, but Mitch's ropes held him in place, unwavering.

"Hmm... Not bad." The albino girl remarked, assessing his work. "I rather like you when you're in pain. You sure used to love doling them out, but it seems that you aren't very good at taking punishments yourself." Her voice was dripping with venomous honey, mockingly innocent...

"Careful," Ace said. "I'm starting to like this side of you..."

Shiori ignored him. Right now she was too focused on thinking of a punishment fitting enough for what the man had done to her. He'd been one of the main ones urging everyone on when she was whipped. And she suspected he'd had the other guards keeping a close eye on her when she was stuck on Alvida's ship. There were so many ways he'd made her life a living hell back then. But he never would again. She was certain that he was already regretting it.

 _'Good,'_ She thought. _'Serves him right!'_

She motioned toward the sea, and Haji obeyed her signal, tossing the wicked man's pilfered fingers and toes over the ship's railing. Sure enough, moments later, several shark fins appeared to break the water's surface. They sailed alongside the ship smoothly, seemingly attracted by all the blood in the water. The girl they'd thrown overboard only minutes ago was nowhere to be seen.

"I have a fun idea for the next few we toss," Mitch smiled with wicked delight. "Haji-san, let me see two of your daggers. Maybe some dull and rusted ones? Make sure they're two you don't care to lose."

The shorter man shrugged, taking out two heavily chipped rusty blades from his pockets this time. They most likely weren't poisoned, since he'd been keeping them so close to his person.

"Alright, these should be rusty and dull enough for ya..." He handed them to the first mate.

Mitch made quick use of them. He actually used each one to cut the silken strands away from their mouths, not caring whether he nicked them in the process. The two men blubbered and wailed, and began to plead for their lives.

"Shut up," He commanded, shoving the handle of each weapon into their respective mouths. "You'll be wanting to bite down now. Or else you'll lose your only hope."

Shiori watched all of this go on with great amusement. It was nice that they were all participating and contributing in some way. She watched as the remaining two men were made to walk the plank too. All of the Spades seemed to join in this time, calling out obscenities to them and jeering.

"See if you can fight your way out of it!" Someone called. "To the death!"

"Yeah! Fight each other to the bitter end, you damned cowards!" Another cried out.

And still more joined. "Or maybe use it on the sharks, if you don't drown before then! Hahaha!"

The two men cast one last look at each other's disfigured armless bodies, before being driven right to the edge of their respective planks. There was no time for them to figure out any kind of plan, and they couldn't talk to each other. All they could do was make annoyed grunts at best, unless they wanted to risk losing the swords they'd generously been given.

It was impossible for them to swim like that, and their heads bobbed under the water. They had to keep arching their backs further and further to prevent themselves from drowning. Their legs kicked so much, but the sharks were swimming all around them, and that was only drawing more of their unwanted attention. The blood from Pierre's fingers and toes had permeated the water, luring far too many of them in for this tempting feast. One of the men had his leg bitten off almost right away and he howled out in pain, dropping his rusted sword and watching hopelessly as it sank into the depths.

The other appeared to be trying to fend off the beasts by making use of the sword between his teeth. But it was difficult to get a proper angle or summon enough strength to actually break their tough sandpapery skin. One lunged for him and he managed to gouge out it's eye. Another shark came along and wrenched the weapon from his grip.

Eventually, both of the men were dragged beneath the red waves, never to be seen again.

The kitten on her shoulder purred contentedly, licking her paws. When she was finished grooming herself, she let out a small mew before jumping down to rub across Shiori's ankles. She zigzagged around them in typical feline fashion.

"Looks like that just leaves you..." Without giving it a second thought, Shiori moved on to the next one with a delighted smile still stretched eerily across her pretty face. "Now what shall we do with you, Pierre-san?"

Raising a hand, she decided to remove the silken gag that prevented him from speaking, but he chose not to say anything. After all, there was no good comeback for that.

She'd never gotten a chance to truly be heartless like this... It was an empowering feeling, and she liked it. There was no remorse shown on her face, nor any true regret in her heart. She contemplated all of that while walking toward the last remaining slavedriver; the one who had continuously made her life a living hell while she was there. There was one last act of vengeance still waiting for her.

"Let's string him up by his innards!" One of the other Pirates called.

"No! Let's brand him with a hot iron!"

"Cut him open and watch him bleed!"

"Hang him by a noose!" Mitch offered, holding one up, having already fashioned it out of his rope.

"Yeah! Make him suffer for what he did to you, Shiori-chan!"

Pierre himself seemed to have something to say to her now. "I spit upon you! Huueh!"

He snarled and spat a massive glob of spit and mucus in her general direction. But it missed, going into the water and dissolving... Just like his blood soon would, as the sharks began to feast upon it. That was the only thing that comforted her. One would think she would also be a bit unnerved having the sharks so close by. Sharks in the water didn't terrify people like Shiori or Ace, however. The water was just as scary to them either way. If they fell in, with or without sharks, they knew for certain they would die.

She didn't react, but instead narrowed her eyes, appraising him up and down. With eyes as cold as the snow which emanated from her skin, she stared him down.

" _Mon dieu! Le red eyes of death!_ " He gasped his final words in an alarmed whisper, before being silenced again by Hiretu's quick and steady hands.

"Sorry, I was tired of listening to him talk..." The silkworm Devil Fruit user murmured.

"I heard someone mention something about a branding iron earlier? I really like that idea..." Shiori mused, turning and motioning for the men to get one ready.

Ace only watched on as they did so, giving a firm nod when they looked to him for direction. "I'm sure we have some hot irons down in the storage deck. I'll get a fire started in the kitchen where it's safe." He left before anyone could protest.

Vanora leapt back onto her shoulder, launching herself off of a nearby barrel, and landing there almost like a butterfly. Shiori reached up and scratched her behind the ears. The little cat leaned into her gentle touch. She was grateful for her little companion to have made it all this way with her. She'd been with her through so much...

"The things I'm going to do to you today are going to be far worse than even your worst nightmare." The girl told her bound captive, eyeing the open wounds that now decorated his hands and feet. Only bloody stumps remained. "It's a fitting punishment for what you put me through. But it's nothing compared to what I'll do to Alvida if she's ever unlucky enough to come across my path again..."

All he could do was gape at her in silent awe. It was obvious by the remorseful look on his face, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes desperate and pleading, that he regretted what he'd done to her. For a moment, she actually contemplated letting him go. But she knew he would never allow her to live after everything he'd already witnessed. There would only be more revenge and more hatred if he managed to escape. It was too late to go back now.

Minutes later, they came back. The Spades immediately tried to brand the man with the hot iron, but it didn't work. He kept squirming out of the way. It was a wonder that he was even still conscious after all that he'd endured thus far, but that was good. She wanted him awake for this. She wanted him to know what was happening and why.

"We need something to make him still..." Ace huffed, realizing their plan wasn't working. "Something stronger than just rope. Is there some way we can paralyze Pierre-san? I feel like it'd be smart to limit his movement so he can't escape. You know... The same way that I couldn't escape while on board the slave ship."

Haji stepped forward, nicking his face across his left cheek with a small bejeweled dagger that he'd taken from his turban. It had a golden handle that glittered in the sunlight.

"A simple paralysis poison," He muttered, taking a step back. "It's fast-acting too. It will make it easier to torture him, and it has a side-effect... Hypersensitivity. He will feel everything more and be very sensitive. I think you will be pleased."

Shiori smiled fondly at him. "Thank you for all your help." Vanora chose this moment to cuddle up to her, nuzzling her face gently. She didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't mind.

"Don't mention it. Torture is my specialty." He winked.

Several minutes later, several of the Spades took the hot iron back to the kitchen to get it heated up again. It was now obvious that Pierre was having great difficulty moving. The paralysis had set in.

While he was gone, Walter approached the condemned man with a syringe. "I also have something else useful to contribute. I've been saving it for just such an occasion..." He grinned, letting his sadistic side show a bit. The needle slid under Pierre's skin with practiced ease. "I'm injecting him with a powerful stimulant to keep him awake. Just so he doesn't faint from the pain."

Meanwhile, Mitch had gone off by himself. Shiori noticed that he'd been gone for a while. She spotted him over by the entrance to the brig, fiddling with some of his ropes... She wondered what he was doing.

Once the men returned with the hot iron, they gave it to Shiori. She began to approach her final victim, but hesitated. She turned toward the Captain. "I think it's your turn to have a little fun with him..." She mumbled, as she handed him the iron.

Ace took it with glee. "Whatever you say..." He glared at the condemned man, however. "This is what you get for hurting a friend of mine. And you're damned lucky it's not something much worse." His deep copper eyes narrowed, as if already scorching him.

Without any hesitation, he pressed it to Pierre's right cheek, opposite the scratch that was on his left. His skin sizzled and crackled, but the Captain held the metal brand firmly against his face, with steady pressure. When he pulled the glowing rod away, everyone saw that it was in the shape of a spade. Shiori hadn't realized that before...

 _'How fitting.'_

Mitch chose that exact moment to saunter over from the barrels he'd been sitting on near the brig. He didn't bother to ask for permission, just showed her what he had spent all this time working on... He held up several different whips, each fashioned out of knotted rope. Using his Devil Fruit abilities, he positioned even more ropes to string up the bound man, holding his limbs up and apart for easier access, and making him stand on his tiptoes... If he'd still had any toes, that is. He then handed one of the whips to Shiori, another to Ace, and kept another one for himself.

"Judging from the way your face is all scrunched up, it must be incredibly painful." Mitch smirked, reminding Shiori of the way Ace did sometimes. "So... You like to whip defenseless women? Let's see how _you_ like it then!"

It didn't matter that he hadn't been the one to actually do it. He was there and did nothing to stop it, and in their eyes, that was just as bad. He proceeded to lash into the man's skin first, without any hesitation. Pierre had a look of pure agony on his face, and probably would have screamed out in terror if he could have.

Shiori noticed that the whip she'd been given in particular had many sharp spines at the end of the braided knots. She saw that the others had a few of them too, but hers had the most. The white spines were decently sized, and shaped like thin curved rods, cylindrical in shape and then coming to a point at the ends. They weren't exactly like daggers, although they did appear to be razor sharp. Given the Spades' extensive knowledge of different poisons, she knew better than to touch them to find out.

"What are these things?"

One of the Spades she hadn't paid much attention to before stepped forward. Zetsui came over and turned his back to her. He flexed his muscles, and dozens of rows of razor sharp white spines protruded from his back. He didn't appear to be using a Devil Fruit power to do this at all.

"H-how are you doing that?!" Shiori stared at him, stunned. She'd forgotten all about Pierre's plight for the moment, seeming more interested in the strange sight before her. "Is it a Devil Fruit?"

The ugly hulking man turned to her with a Cheshire smile, shaking his head. "Nope! I'm part rockfish."

"How can that be?!" The albino girl's jaw dropped.

"Haven't you ever heard of Fishmen?" Ace asked her, explaining it as if it were nothing. "They're a pretty common race out here on the Grand Line. I'm surprised you've never come across one before."

"Is that, umm..." She wanted to ask, but didn't want to seem rude. "Is that why he's so..." She trailed off, thinking it would be impolite to finish her sentence.

"Grotesque?" Ace laughed. "Yes, but only to us. The women of Fishman Island seem to have different standards than human women."

"It's alright, I don't take any offense!" Zetsui laughed merrily. "I get asked that a lot more than you'd think. I don't mind, since I'm a ladykiller where I'm from. Anyway, I can regenerate my spines. They're full of poison. I gave some to Mitch-san to use for his whips."

"They're packed with a powerful venom that can cause bad muscle spasms, as well as temporary weakness and paralysis. If he weren't already paralyzed from Haji-san's prior work, that is. Given long enough to set in, they can even cause an excruciatingly slow and painful death." Walter smiled knowingly, having already thoroughly studied the effects of his crew mate's strange properties.

Pierre's muffled screams rang out in the background. It seemed to already be doing it's job. _Nice._

"So that's what these are for..." Shiori nodded, glancing at the whip she held in her hand, and dangling the spines in front of her eyes.

"Careful," Ace warned her, lashing into the man as hard as he could with his own whip. "They pack quite a punch if you even so much as touch them. Don't let the quills anywhere near your skin."

Taking his warning into consideration, she began whipping all along his exposed back. The painful spines lashed into the bound man's side, and everyone could see his muscles spasming everywhere they were hit by the little white barbs.

She laughed in his face then. "How do _you_ like it?! Hmm?!"

Although he was currently unable to answer her, Pierre didn't seem to take too kindly to being treated the same way they'd treated her before. But then again, people rarely did.

They continued to whip him until he had enormous red welts all across his back and shoulders. Even Vanora had chosen to get in on this, by scratching her claws along his flesh, chasing after the ends of the whips, which continued to elude her reach. No one intervened because once the poison was already embedded into his skin, it was alright for others to come into contact with it. The rockfish venom was absorbed very quickly.

After the three of them seemed to tire of their whipping session, Shiori delivered a few more harsh blows to the trembling man before giving up. Mitch took the whips and gave them to Zetsui to dispose of.

"I think that about does it..." Mitch wiped the sweat from his brow and adjusted his hat.

"Not so fast," Rex, the ship's cook, approached the suffering man that they still held captive. His dark spikes hung over his face as he tied his usual bandana around his head. "I have something to contribute too."

"What is it?" Shiori asked. She was starting to wonder what else they could possibly do to this man... But every time she remembered the pain he'd caused her, it made her blood boil, and she didn't care what happened to him after that.

"Abura Abura no Mi!" He called out, making some strange motions with his hands, and a thick amber colored substance flowed forth from seemingly out of nowhere. "Boiling oil!"

The other watched on in a stunned silence as the cook made use of his Devil Fruit powers. The hot oil dripped across Pierre's back, causing him to struggle more than ever in his bonds. She could see it burning his skin, searing it with pain. It was also doing a good job of sealing in the poison from Zetsui's quills. She'd never seen anything like it. The average person would have passed out from the unbearable amounts of pain, but she recalled that the doctor had given him an injection with a stimulant to keep him conscious.

Once it was dark red and there were blisters forming everywhere, only then did Rex finally stop. He took a step back to admire his work.

Ace wore a knowing smirk, since he had already gotten used to his crew's various different abilities. It was something that Shiori was still learning, however. Before this, she hadn't even known about Rex's powers, or those of Hiretu either, or that Zetsui was part rockfish.

"That's amazing!" Shiori praised him.

"You haven't even seen the half of it," He responded with a cocky smirk, bowing to her before kissing her hand. Ace seemed to stiffen at this gesture, but no one noticed. "I can also produce many other types of oil. That is what makes me such a great chef. From pure cooking oil, various perfumes, oil used for fuel, lamp oil, petrol oil to make enemies slip, and just about any other kind of oil you could think of."

Rex was the type who seemed to pride himself in his work. That was what the rest of the Spades had always admired about him. Unfortunately, his downfall was that he was also a perfectionist. His comrades were also aware that the guy was half delusional, and completely obsessed with ninjas. That was why he always wore a headband. Ace chuckled just thinking about it. His crew sure were a strange bunch.

"I guess we're almost done here..." The Valkyrie muttered, getting back to the task at hand... She approached Pierre, who had collapsed into a tiny ball, in spite of the ropes that attempted to hold him back. He was curled up and whimpering. "Awww... Does it hurt? Would you like some relief? I could cool you off." She laughed.

He nodded, his dark eyes completely blank now. There was nothing human left in him. It was like they'd broken him all the way to the very core of his being. Deciding to let him have his say at long last, she removed the silken seal from his lips once more. The others gathered around, watching closely to see what would happen now.

"Any last words?"

Pierre didn't seem to be coherent. At first, all that came out were a series of jumbled sounds and unintelligible moans of agony. Then, one at a time, he choked out the words.

"Please end it all, Angel of Mercy..." He said, still in his thick accent, while still shaking his head no. "Ange de la Miséricorde..."

She pressed a hand gently against his scorched face, touching the side where he had been branded with the Spades' symbol. Grabbing his face, the snow Devil Fruit user looked into his cold, half-dead eyes... The snow crept from her skin along his face, the cold reaching further and creeping down his neck and along his spine until it reached the base. She was freezing him completely. And then she dug her fingers into his eyes, grabbing and twisting as if she were trying to pull his face off.

It seemed to be working. His eyes were hollow, and still, he felt none of the pain. There was only numbness from where her icy grip reached. She wrenched it away, having taken his sight from him, and then suddenly snapping his neck like a twig. And he was no more...

"Get him out of my sight." She instructed the rest of the crew, having finally satiated her thirst for vengeance. 

* * *

**A/N: Well hopefully that was... er... interesting? Sorry for all the violence and gore, but after this we'll be moving into some of the more lovey dovey and cute stuff for a bit. (Don't get your hopes up too high though, I've already stated many times that the romance between Ace and Shiori will be slow building and they've only just run into each other again... It'll be worth it in the end, I promise.) At least they got their comeuppance. Gotta have balance, I guess. xD**

 **-Kaline**


	30. Docking In Port

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Docking In Port**

They'd disposed of Pierre in a similar fashion as all of the others... His corpse had been tossed carelessly overboard, to provide more food for the sharks. And the Royal Flush continued to sail onward.

It had been a sad thing that happened, but in a way she could not explain, it just... Felt right, somehow. It felt like most of the awful things she'd gone through on that ship had been dealt with. It was like they'd been made up for, in some way. And now she would be able to more fully move on from things. She could get on with the rest of her life without that shadow lingering over her head.

She stared out over the endless sea, her eyes not moving from the red spot where those who were punished had disappeared. She didn't avert her gaze until all of the blood had completely dissipated back into the water and the clear blue prevailed.

 _'Now if only I could get the same retribution for those responsible for the massacre at the Monastery...'_ She'd been trying to fight it off, but the bitter thoughts intruded upon her anyway.

"It won't be long now..." Ace said, once the rest of the crew had gone back to their various duties and chores. He seemed to notice the intensity of her gaze.

"Until what?" Shiori asked.

"'Til we reach port. You sure you're ready?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded firmly. "I'd like to spend a little time at port, maybe get my bearings back after being out at sea for so long..."

"Me too. I'm not sure how long we'll be able to stay though. Gotta go after that treasure some time, am I right?" He winked.

The wind was blowing his dark hair around his face, having picked up again after the storm they'd passed through. Shiori was affected by it too. She looked toward the sky to spot some seagulls flying over head.

"Where there are gulls, there's land..." The albino stated the obvious. When he nodded, she continued. "I can't wait to get off of this vessel and get rid of the dead weight we've been carrying. Sorry again about that."

"No need to be sorry."

"I know, it's j-just... I'm the one who asked you to take them in, and... I'm sure some of them were probably upset by what we did, you know? It'd be best to get rid of them before they plan a mutiny or worse."

Ace laughed then. "I'm not too worried about that. I think we can handle it, and I'm pretty sure they know that too." He smirked. There was that famous arrogance rearing it's ugly head again.

He wasn't entirely certain at what point she'd become so fierce. But it didn't really matter in the long run. There there certain things that he just couldn't stand, but... Ace was the type to accept someone for however they happen to be, as long as they were a decent person where it counted. And she definitely was.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be careful." Shiori chuckled. "Anyway, have you had your navigator take a look at the map yet?"

"I figured it would wait, but I guess you're right. I should try to find Hoko-san and see if he's finished looking at it yet."

"Our deal is st-still on, right?" She asked somewhat nervously, fidgeting with the hem of her sky blue sweater. It was such a comforting shade, though he wasn't sure why.

"The one where I take you to the island and let you make off with the ice sword, _if_ it's real, and you pay me for my crew's services by way of the treasure once we find it?"

"Yeah... You seem really s-skeptical about it..."

"That's because I am. No offense, but anything that old is likely already taken by some other lucky sailor. Think about it... There's always a chance someone might have already stumbled across the island, even without a map."

"That's true," Shiori nodded, running a hand through her messy hair to try to straighten it a bit. "But it _is_ in an isolated part of the Grand Line. Anyway, if you don't think it's real, you don't have to take me there."

"All I'm saying is..." He hesitated.

Ace really didn't want to allow his emotions to cloud his judgment. This girl was a very old friend of his, that much was true... But business was business, and he couldn't afford to deliberately steer his crew in the wrong direction. Treasure was always nice, but searching for such things could also be dangerous. Not that it scared him any... It was just that he didn't want his crew getting angry with him for wasting their time or anything.

Vanora loomed over her shoulder nervously, having stretched herself across from one of her covered shoulders to the other bare one. She let out a soft mew, as if she even knew what was going on. She seemed to tense up every time Shiori did. It was amusing.

"What? What is it?"

"We haven't properly talked over all of the terms of our little 'agreement' yet. What will you do if we get there and the sword is gone, or it never existed in the first place?"

"Then the treasure is still yours. All of it." She looked him in the eye, showing with startling clarity the severity of just how serious she was. She meant it.

"Are you absolutely sure about that? And what if it isn't there at all? What if it's fake and we can't even find this island? How are you going to pay me back?"

The Captain stared her down, his copper eyes seeming to read into her very soul. It was uncomfortable and Shiori had to look away, lest she were to reveal too much. He could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

"It's there," She said firmly. "Don't worry. And even if it isn't, I'm sure we'll figure something out when the time comes. The only way to know for certain is to go, right? So either we go, or we don't. You can drop me off at the port along with the other slaves if I'm such a burden to you."

The Valkyrie turned to leave. She'd had enough of this... It was already a long shot at best, she knew that. All voyages came with a certain amount of risk involved. That was just the nature of Piracy. It was unlikely that she'd be able to find another way to get there, at least not in the foreseeable future. She hated it when people went back on their word, and she had a very bad feeling that's what was happening here. Earlier, he'd agreed that they would take her there, and now he seemed to be questioning that decision. She wondered why, but didn't feel that it was her place to ask.

"Shiori-chan," He stopped her, standing in front of the girl and blocking her path. "Listen, it's not like that. It's not a problem at all. I just wanted us to be able to work out all of the details before we get too carried away, that's all."

He paused for a moment. It was almost like they were talking about negotiating a relationship or something... That wasn't how he'd meant it. Before he could contemplate on this further, she interrupted his thought process.

"You're right..." Dejected, she was staring down at her boots. A defeated sigh escaped her. "That is wise. I just don't want to cause a-any fuss while I'm here."

"While you're here...?" The Captain rolled his eyes. "Don't talk like that! You're a Spade now. You're one of us... So if it's really that important to you, then it will be important to us too. We'll go. I just need to have Hoko-san study the coordinates for a bit and then we'll be off."

"Alright. Only if you think it's worth taking the chance."

"Okay then..."

Ace moved out of the way, turning to go in the opposite direction. He was off to find the navigator before something else happened. Now that they'd figured things out, he intended to keep his word. He wasn't one to make false promises. He'd already proven that to the rest of his crew countless times over. Now it was time to prove it to their newest member as well.

 _'That was such a weird conversation...'_ Shiori could not suppress the sigh of relief that came once he was gone. _'Why is it so nerve-wracking to be around him?'_ She wondered.

She decided it would be best to get some rest after the ordeal they'd all just been through. It turned out that torturing people could actually be extremely tiring... Who knew?

She scratched her kitten's head thoughtfully, snuggling with Vanora when she nuzzled into her neck. It was nice having the comfort that such a tiny cat could bring. Her striped tail rubbed under the albino's chin, as the furry little creature made her way over to her other shoulder again.

The Valkyrie headed straight for her room.

* * *

Nischela had just finished her breakfast. She had taken to drinking just to block out the screams coming from outside. They could be heard so clearly, ringing out above the roar of the ocean. About halfway through, she'd gone to ask Rex for a glass of whiskey. She was currently on her third one when Mitch walked into the galley.

"I told you I'd be back for you, ya little wench!" A very inebriated first mate was leaning over the girl, leering at her.

He slammed his fist down on the table for emphasis. He'd also been drinking, while they were executing the prisoners. It was obvious that he was drunk, from the way his body seemed to sway to and fro.

She looked up into his dark green eyes, meeting his gaze unashamedly. "Back for me, eh? And what makes me so worthy?" She did nothing to hide the sarcasm in her tone.

The secret agent stood, closing her eyes and reopening them slowly and deliberately. She stared him down, holding her ground. She insisted on showing him that she was not afraid. She'd spent far too much time being afraid of Alvida during her time with her, and right now, she was not about to let any of these Pirates intimidate her. Especially when it had nothing to do with her current mission.

"What makes you think I'd tell you that?" Mitch continued to toy with her, his eyes burning, his gaze smoldering. "Look at you... Drinking our booze, taking advantage of our kindness!"

Nischela wasn't sure if it was anger or lust that he was displaying toward her. She wasn't sure how to proceed...

"Are you trying to intimidate me? Because if so..." She paused to adjust her glasses, their metallic rims catching the light at an angle and reflecting it. Then she took another sip of her drink before placing it loudly back down on the table. "You're doing a piss poor job."

She'd turned from the bench to face him. The two sized one another up in the middle of the galley. Most of their crew had already eaten by the time she had gotten there. Then they'd all gone off to help Shiori get revenge on those who had wronged her, leaving Nischela with the room mostly to herself. And she wished it could have stayed that way. She didn't need this guy storming in to harass her. Especially after her friend and rival had just done something she wholeheartedly disagreed with on so many levels.

"You shouldn't talk to me that way. You and I have a score to settle anyway."

"Get lost..." She muttered dryly.

"Tch. You're lucky we don't put you to work and treat you the same way you treated the slaves that were under your command."

Now she didn't care if she angered him or not. "You think you know everything but in reality, you know nothing!"

He really didn't know everything that she'd had to give up to be there. He also didn't know that she was a secret agent and it had been her duty to go wherever she was stationed. She couldn't tell him, but... It wasn't like she'd had any choice in the matter. She balled up her fists, getting ready for the fight that she knew was about to break out.

And with that, he put one arm on either side of her, pinning her between him and the table. She chose the table, and leaned back on it, sitting down. While it wasn't impossible to get away yet, it would be a lot more difficult if she needed to get out of his reach.

Mitch grabbed her by her disheveled ponytail, dragging her back to her feet before she could escape. She tried to pry herself free, but he was far too strong. Without warning, he proceeded to slam her into the wall. It knocked the air right from her lungs! She cried out in pain, her eyes scanning the room over his shoulder to see if there were anyone available to help. There was no one there, they were alone...

"You should finish the drink that you so cleverly swindled from us!" He laughed, grabbing her glass and pouring the burning whiskey forcefully down her throat. "Swallow it, bitch!"

She had no choice but to gulp it down, nearly choking on the strong liquor. Before she could protest, she felt ropes snaking up along her arms and legs. They coiled around her lower limbs and tied themselves around her wrists and ankles. She wasn't sure what was happening here, whether he was restraining her for some evil purpose or if it was because he just didn't want her to run away.

"Why bother to restrain me? Afraid you're just that ugly that it'll make me run away?"

 _'That's a lie...'_ She thought. _'But he needs to hear it.'_

"You need to learn to watch your smart mouth. Or..." Mitch trailed off, leaving things between them obscure.

Her gray eyes cast a glance down at his lips. She was fixated on them for some reason. "Or what?"

Without warning, the first mate and second in command of their ship leaned forward, his mouth crashing into hers. He held his breath, his tongue coming out and forcefully delving between her lips, beckoning her to open up for him. She allowed it, reciprocating the kiss. It felt like she had no other choice in that moment. Everything was confusing, overwhelming... And it was taking over her senses. She couldn't walk anymore, her knees were far too weak after he kissed her, but she found herself kissing him back anyway.

In a flurry of movement, she struggled in her bonds. Nischela hated not being able to move. She needed to do something... But he had her right where he wanted her. And he broke the kiss, looking at her like a man half starved to death.

"What are you-"

She was interrupted when he kissed her again. The man held a kind of ferocity within him that she had never known. It intrigued her... The feel of his stubble rubbing against her skin, his hands tangling themselves in her messy hair, cradling the back of her head to fully control the motions of the kiss... All of it was maddening. She rubbed her own tongue against his feverishly, as if trying to one up him on all of this.

Mitch leaned into her, rocking his hips against her. She felt how hard he was, how much he needed her. Everything else melted away into oblivion after that. He had her pinned against the wall, half tied up, and unable to escape. Goosebumps spread all over her flesh, putting her on edge.

In the midst of losing himself, Mitch's control over his Devil Fruit powers had also slackened a bit. The ropes went slack against the floor. His hold on her forfeit, Nischela realized it the moment it happened. She had a choice to make now... She could continue with this interaction and see how far he was willing to go, or she could slap him and run back to the brig, where he wouldn't dare to touch her in front of the others. She was sure of it.

As it was, one of his big hands moved up to cup her breasts. They hung, large and round, over the shelf of her underbust corset. He rubbed against them with the back of his hand at first, letting her feel each bump of his knuckles against her nipples, before rubbing them gently with his fingers. He became a little more rough when she arched her back, unable to fight the pleasurable sensations that his touch was awakening within her.

Unable to contain herself, Nischela felt herself melding into him, slowly but surely letting go of her inhibitions. She felt a certain kind of excitement, a thrill she had never truly known... And she'd known plenty of people- both men and women- intimately before. This was different somehow. The attraction between them had been sizzling, crackling in the air, almost tangible, from the very moment she'd been brought on board this vessel.

"We should... Take this some place else." Mitch pulled back for a moment. He appeared to be merely suggesting it, no longer as demanding as he was before.

"Where?" She raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"Your room?"

"Why my room? I have to share it with like two different women... And a little kid."

"It's better than mine," Mitch informed her, though his voice was still dripping with lust. "I have to share it with a dozen other men. And the slaves now too..."

She didn't say anything, only watched as he removed the braided ropes from her. It was like watching an octopus releasing the grip of it's tendrils from around its prey... He did something unexpected then. Lifting her up, he cupped both hands around her butt, holding her against his hardness. She could feel it rubbing her sex, even through the fabric of her skirt and panties.

Nischela fought down a blush, and resisted the urge to let out a moan. _'Damn it... I will not allow him to break me like this! I'm not weak...'_ She repeated it like a mantra, in her head. _'I'm not weak... I'm not!'_

She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding herself up with her arms around his neck. And she pulled him in for another unexpected kiss. When she moved against him, Mitch moaned a little, now having great difficulty controlling himself. He somehow managed to summon the willpower to carry her outside. She kept each leg hooked around his waist so he wouldn't drop her.

Once they were out of the galley and onto the main deck, Nischela felt so exposed. The two received all sorts of odd looks from the rest of the crew... Mitch didn't seem bothered by it in the least, however. They were met with glad cries of encouragement, and some sly knowing smiles as well.

Ace happened to see them just as they were about to enter the brig. He called out to his long-time friend... "Yeah, Mitch-san! Get some!"

"You know it!" He laughed merrily.

The two of them high-fived in that instance, before Mitch kicked open the door and carried the girl inside. He wondered what her roommates' reactions would be. He wasn't too worried about it, because most who dared to call the seas their home would be understanding about this type of thing. Nischela was still clinging to him and the movement from him walking was causing her wetness to drip down her legs, drenching her stockings.

They stormed into the room together, startling Mia, who placed a hand over her chest worriedly. She jumped a bit.

"Oh! You startled me! I hadn't expected anyone to suddenly burst in like that."

"It's fine." Nischela smiled cheekily, as the man tossed her haphazardly onto the bed and leaned over her with a lecherous look in his eye.

"Yep. Now if you don't mind," The strong Pirate's voice was muffled by the fact that his face was immediately buried in her neck, then nuzzling between her bosom. "We'd like to have use of the room."

"Oh my goodness! What are you-"

" _Out!_ " Nischela growled, in a more commanding tone this time. She pointed a stern finger at the door. "Unless you want to see things that I'm pretty sure you don't!"

"Alright, I'm going! Goodness..." Mia rushed out, her apron tails flaying behind her in a rush.

"That was easy enough." Mitch shrugged, moving even lower, until he'd begun busying his hands with the task of unclasping her corset in the front.

"Leave it." She told him, smirking like a she-devil.

"Kinky..." He muttered. "I like it!"

They both heard the door slam, as Mia had fled the room. They were glad that her son hadn't been in there at that particular moment in time. Mitch figured he would have to take the time to learn about these types of things soon enough, but she may not have wished for that time to be now.

Now that they were all alone with little chance of being interrupted, Nischela began to grind against him, temptingly. She loved the way he groaned when she moved against him. It was not long until her hands had found their way down below his waist. She fondled him through the silken fabric of his pants, watching every expression as it passed across his chiseled features. It made her smile.

 _'It's been a while since I've had such a responsive partner...'_ She thought.

It wasn't long before he'd managed to pull down the front of her shirt, accessing her enormous breasts. Mitch tweaked her nipples and flipped her over on the bed. His hand rubbed all over her sex, fondling her and making her shake with need.

"Mmmm... Enough! I want you inside me now!" Nischela moaned.

"In a hurry eh?" He muttered, getting behind her and lowering his pants to his knees. "I like taking women from behind..."

"Sounds dirty, I love it!" She cried out as he entered her... "Oh, you're so big! YES!"

"Unh!" He let out a groan with the first thrust, burying himself to the hilt. "So nice and tight... Mmmm... Fuck yeah!"

This was followed by vigorous thrusting and a series of very loud happy moans that expanded to fill the room. Mitch was pounding into her as hard as he could, and she was taking every bit of it like a champ.

He eventually flipped her over onto her back so she would be more comfortable. He just wasn't able to really fuck her like he wanted in that position... Not without her head banging into the wall, at least. He did his best to ensure that she knew this wasn't anything serious, although it may not be the last time it happened either. The two groaned incoherently, writhing together on the bed, each reaching further into fevered bliss.

Just then, a very confused albino girl entered the room... She'd been headed in for a bit of rest after her most recent negotiations with Ace. She walked right in, oblivious as to what was going on.

"Hey Nischela-chan, I-" She stopped cold.

Something about this was not right... Her friend wasn't listening. Mitch was on top of her. She was making the most peculiar sounds, and... They were moving against each other in a strange fashion. Then it dawned on her!

 _'Are they... Are they really...?!'_ Ruby-like eyes widened in awe.

She'd only ever read about this in books, and never actually seen the act itself being done. Especially not by people she was so familiar with. And with their clothes still mostly on?

"O-oh my!" Shiori's face turned a million shades of red. "I'm so sorry, I d-didn't realize... I'll just be g-going now!" It seemed that her stuttering problem did indeed return whenever she was stressed or just feeling out of sorts.

Nischela smirked at her. "Stay if you want. Aaahh!" She offered, followed by a loud moan. She bit into her own arm to stifle her cries for a moment. "The more the merrier!"

Mitch didn't bother to say anything. He was fairly sure she wouldn't really join them, but if she did, so be it. He was too busy with the task at hand to pause long enough to acknowledge her presence in the room, let alone try to talk her into anything. He let out a whine that built up into a moan. Much too far gone to care...

Shiori hesitated for a moment. This kind of thing really scared her, in a way. She'd never done that with anyone, and if she did... She'd always heard that it was supposed to be something special between a man and a woman. Or two men. Or two women. Whatever... But the point was, it wasn't something to be taken lightly. She was all too aware of the implications of such things. And try as she might, she just didn't see Nischela in that kind of way. Sure, they'd shared a kiss. But that wasn't exactly consensual on her part, at least not at first. Being as inexperienced as she was, she couldn't bring herself to have sex. Especially not with the two of them.

Oddly, thinking about it just brought forth the image of a man she had seen in her dreams... A man worthy of her trust. The only man she had ever had deeper feelings for... And she wasn't even trying to think about him right now. It was just that... Whenever she thought about such carnal, intimate acts... It was only his face that she saw.

"I-I have to go!" The young albino girl squeaked, covering her reddened face with both hands and making a mad dash for the exit.

"Suit yourself..." Nischela shrugged, before arching her back and carrying on with things. She brought around a hand to cup Mitch's ass, pulling him deeper into her. They were going at it with full force.

"Oh baby!" The first mate cried. "Aaagh!"

"Nnnnh, aaah, uuuh, yesss!" She hissed.

Outside, Shiori had run clear across the main deck, until she hit something... That something turned out to be some _one!_ She stared up at a face full of freckles, as a wicked grin spread across it.

"Shiori-chan?" He raised an eyebrow, noticing that she had run right into him, stumbling into his chest, and having no other choice but to press herself fully against it. Luckily he was strong enough to hold both of them up, and he looped an arm around her for balance. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I j-just..." She gasped, her face still frightfully bright red. Her blush had only deepened when she realized who she was near. And right after witnessing that, too... "I was going to go back to my room, but I needed some air."

"You might not wanna go in there, then. Unless..." Realization suddenly dawned on him. "Oh! Don't tell me you already saw..." When she hid her face in her hands, he could only chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. "You walked in on them, didn't you?"

She nodded, letting out a small unintelligible squeak. "Mm-hm..."

"What happened? What were they doing?"

 _'Is he just asking that to mess with me or something?'_ Shiori wondered, pulling away and dabbing at her blushing face with a long blue sleeve.

"They were... well, umm... m-making love?"

 _'That's what I think it's called anyway... I probably sound so stupid, gah!'_

The Captain began to laugh hysterically at that point. He was unable to control himself for a few minutes. She frowned, wondering if he was laughing at her expense. When he noticed her scowling at him, he decided to explain.

"That isn't love, hahaha! At least, if I know Mitch-san like I think I know him, I'm pretty sure it isn't!" He doubled over with uncontrollable laughter for a moment, shaking his head.

"So they were just... what then? D-doing it for the sake of doing it?"

"Something like that." Ace chuckled at a joke she obviously did not get. "You're hilarious, you know that? But it's kinda cute too." He patted her innocent little head.

"Sh-shut up! Baka!" Shiori resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him like they had often done when they were kids.

She couldn't believe what she'd just seen... She'd never meant to walk in on them, and she was fairly certain they both knew that. But they hadn't reacted in the way she'd thought they would. Instead, the two had just carried on and asked her to leave.

 _'It's_ my _room, damn it!'_ She thought, annoyed.

"What should I do now? I mean, I c-can't go back in there, can I?"

"I wouldn't," He chuckled. "But then again, I've never liked bothering people when they're getting their freak on. Know what I mean? You should get some rest though. We're supposed to be arriving at port later today or tomorrow some time."

"Yeah I know..." Shiori pouted, wishing they'd chosen somewhere else to do that instead of in her room. "How long do you think it'll be before I'll have my room back?"

He looked at her. She was being completely serious. She really didn't know much about the topic and didn't know how long it would normally take for something like that to be over. It made her skin crawl just thinking about it.

"If it's bothering you, you could always kick them out." Ace snickered. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Anyway, Hoko-san is finished checking out the map. Here..."

He handed it back to her, still rolled up nearly inside the cylindrical case. She took it out and checked it over, just to make sure it was the genuine article and nothing had been changed. It seemed fine. Everything was just as she remembered it. Vanora leaned down from her shoulder to sniff it for a moment, rubbing her long striped tail under Shiori's chin.

"Cool. What did he say about it?" She was relieved that the subject had changed to something a little less intense.

"He said it seems like it's in a pretty isolated part of the Grand Line, but it's nothing our ship can't handle. It's not too far out of the way of our current route. He believes it is real, and if the treasure is still there, then I figure... Why not take a chance? We should be able to head out as soon as we leave the next port, as planned."

"That's great!" Shiori's face lit up. She began to get excited now that the coordinates had been checked over by their navigator and she knew they were really going. "I can't wait!"

"Me too... Don't get too excited though. I don't want you to be disappointed, just in case."

"I'm sure I won't be, whatever the outcome."

Ace shook his head, turned toward the front mast. "Well, I've got lots of work to do. You've been through a lot today, so take it easy for the rest of the trip. Try to get some rest. See you around."

"O-okay..."

She didn't know what to do with herself after that. Shiori wasn't the best at knowing how to keep herself occupied. The main problem was that she always felt so dreadfully nervous about everything. She also wasn't sure why she felt so confident that the map was real and the treasure was still there. Maybe it was just a feeling she had? Either way, she patted her kitten on the head and went back toward her room. The sun was glaring down on her and it was very hot outside. She wanted to go back below deck, into her nice cool room.

 _'And those two will just have to deal with it...'_ She thought, as she swung the door open once again, and she entered the brig.

The Valkyrie walked into the room again to see that the two were lying on her bed. Only now, Mitch was staring up at the ceiling, and Nischela was lying on her side with her eyes closed. Her arm was reached over his chest, but they didn't appear to be mid-coitus anymore, so that was good.

"Are you done now?" She asked, semi-sarcastically. She flinched, trying to ignore the fact that they were both still nude.

Mitch nodded, panting tiredly. "Yeah... At least, for now."

"Good. Now get out of my room."

"What? Why?" Nischela asked, her voice higher in pitch than normal.

"It's my room, and you've defiled it." She shrugged, feeling like being blunt right now. "Now go."

"Just a minute... I'm spent." The first mate said, still lying there, refusing to budge.

"Alright..." Shiori smirked, getting an idea...

She concentrated her Devil Fruit powers, and the mood within the room began to instantly change. Nischela was looking at her worriedly, unsure what she might be about to do. The albino summoned snow from her fingertips, and cast it in their general direction. She really didn't care if the girl left or not. It didn't concern her if that was what they wanted to do, but she just didn't want that to happen in her room again. So the guy needed to go.

"I said get out, baka!"

The little white flurries found their way onto the bed, working their way under his exposed buttcheeks. Mitch let out a loud yelp, jumping to his feet. She couldn't manage to produce enough snow to do any real damage right now, having drained most of her energy earlier.

"Ow, that's _cold!_ Okay, okay... I get the hint, little lady... I'm out of here!" He ran as fast as he could, grabbing his waistband and pulling his pants up on his way out.

"Awww..." The brunette girl pouted, once her partner had left. "What'd you do that for? We were having fun."

"Sorry," Shiori shrugged, honestly not caring at the moment. "I'm really tired..."

She wanted to collapse onto the bed the minute he'd left, but it seemed unsanitary or something. The whole room smelled strange now... Sort of like sweat, mixed with something else. She began to get a set of extra sheets from under the bed and stripped down the bed. She tossed the soiled sheets at her friend's face.

"Wash these." She told her.

"Hmph! Fine..." Nischela took the crumpled bedsheets and stormed out of the room.

Shiori could no longer resist the urge to lie down. She drifted off into a restless sleep... There were so many things changing, and so much that she still had to worry about. Right now, all she wanted was to close her eyes and let the dark void take her away. So she did exactly that.

When she awoke, Vanora was licking her cheek. Her tongue felt like warm, wet sandpaper, as it rubbed along her face. It was a sweet gesture, but it felt very weird.

"Bleck!" She spat, and did let out a giggle. "Who said you could do that? ...Cute little thing!"

She heard someone laughing, and realized that Nischela had come back. So had Mia, and she had her son with her. The others were lying down and no one seemed to be asleep, although it was still dark out. The porthole near her bed only showed the blackness of the sea at night, the stars twinkling in the distance like little diamonds.

"How late is it?" She asked, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"You slept for quite a while dear," Mia chuckled. "It'll be morning soon. They told me we're pretty close to reaching port."

"What will you do once we get there?" Nischela asked.

She'd been holding herself back from talking while Shiori was asleep, to avoid waking her. Now that she was up, at least they could talk.

"I'm not sure yet... All I know is, I never intend to go through that again! I'll probably start up a quite life some place nice with my little one." The older woman smiled fondly. "But I have to admit, I'll miss you all dearly."

"We'll miss you too..." Shiori replied, still half out-of-it.

"Same," The other girl giggled. "I haven't decided what I'll do yet though. I know I'm needed back at The Agency soon... They'll expect me to give a full report on everything that's happened. I guess this means we've lost contact with Alvida obviously, but at least I know all I need to about what she's planning. They'll probably dispatch me some place else."

"Shouldn't I be going with you?" The Valkyrie wondered out loud. "I mean, I am an agent too. So m-maybe I should-"

"Nah, it's fine! I'll fill them in on everything. And I have a feeling you'll be needed here. You did just join this crew, after all. It'd be a shame for you to leave so soon. Besides, we both know you've got to go after that ice sword."

"Ice sword?" Mia asked, feeling like she was being left out of the loop somehow. "Agency? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I have this map..." Shiori began explaining, but then thought better of it. "It's a long story. It involves a deal that I made with Ace-kun... I'll be staying on as a full-fledged member of the Spade Pirates now."

"Oh... Congratulations, dear!" The motherly woman offered her a warm smile. They had no problem discussing all of this in front of her, since it was pretty clear by now that she was no threat to anyone.

"How will you get where you need to go?" She turned to ask Nischela.

"I don't know yet. But I'm sure something will come up, so I'm not worried." She finished with a wink. "It's best to just take things as they come. I mean, it got me this far, right?"

"True..." She said. "In any case, I think we should get ready. We should be there soon. Do you have everything packed and r-ready to go?"

"I don't have much to begin with," Mia said, tying her hair up into a loose ponytail, and letting it hang haphazardly over one shoulder. "But what little I do have is already with me." She placed a protective arm around her son, who only looked up at her. He was still just barely getting his sickness.

"Same here. I've already got all my things in order." Nischela agreed.

"Alright, then everything should be-"

There was a loud commotion coming from outside. It sounded like everyone was running around like crazy.

"We're here!" It was Hoko's voice, booming loudly over the others. Their navigator was letting everyone know they'd arrived. "Made it safely to port! All who are getting off need to head out, and remember, we'll be departing at dawn tomorrow! Those who aren't back by then will get left behind! No exceptions!"

The sun was just about to come up, so that meant they would have just a little over twenty four hours to enjoy their time at this port. A solid day and one night should be plenty of time for her to get everything done though.

"I can't believe we're here..." She whispered, suddenly feeling nervous.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know... It wasn't quite the pairing most of you were hoping for. But we will get there soon. For now, I wanted to have at least one side couple get together. I hope you don't mind. I know it wasn't super detailed, but that's mostly because it's just a side pairing and I didn't want to keep the main focus on that too much. I also thought a little humor would be nice to lighten things up.**

 **I went back and edited this chapter again because there were a lot of typos that I hadn't noticed before. Also... I was torn over whether to keep Nischela on the crew or have her leave after this as planned, but based on feedback from my lovely reader-chans, I think I've been able to come up with a decent compromise for that situation. So thank you all! c:**

 **-Kaline**


	31. Playing With Fire

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Playing With Fire**

Shiori got up from her bed and did her best to straighten her hair with the brush from her bag. They didn't have much time, but she wanted to at least try to make herself look presentable. Her first task would be to find some kind of shop where she could purchase some extra clothes for herself. Then she wanted to try to have a little fun. Since she was in a new place, it was going to take a considerable amount of effort just to keep herself calm. She didn't want the others to see her panic and think she was weak or anything. That wasn't a good way to make a first impression on her new crewmates.

 _'I wonder if this will even be a permanent thing...'_ She found herself wondering, while watching the others vacate her room for the final time. _'We only made an agreement that I would stay on with the Spades until we find the treasure. After that, it's anyone's guess what could happen. Guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it though.'_

Resolving to worry about it later, the Valkyrie made her way outside too. The first thing she noticed were the rest of the slaves making their way off the ship. It also looked like the darker skinned man with the dreadlocks had woken up. He wasn't with them, he was shuffling about the main deck helping out the rest of the crew as they unloaded empty boxes. It looked like they were getting ready to go out on a supply run.

She didn't see Ace anywhere. But Shiori followed everyone off of the ship. The former slaves were already mostly off the ship, and she saw Nischela and Mia following them, with little Zachary in tow. Several of the Spades were behind them, including Haji. She waved to the short little man and he waved back. They were still walking off the dock.

"Aren't the rest coming with us?" She asked, a bit lost.

"Yeah, they should be along any minute..." The midget in the turban explained. "Everyone except Hoko-san and Hiretu-san, that is. They'll be staying with the ship to make sure things are okay while we're gone."

"That makes sense. I guess Hiretu-san has some repairs that he needs to do?"

"Yep! And Hoko's gotta do inventory too. By the way, we're all meeting up at a local restaurant later. Oh, hi boss!" He turned to see Ace stepping off the ship, a jaunty spring in his step as he did so.

It was strange walking on land again, but it was best to do it while she had the chance. She fully understood why they didn't want to stay in port any longer than they absolutely had to... It would be terrible if the Marines found out about their location, or if another Pirate crew showed up. Especially if they were enemies...

The Captain stopped her just outside the ship. It wasn't long before he'd emerged from the vessel too. When he saw Shiori, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, you should join us later. We're all going to Central Palate for lunch, my treat."

"S-sure, I guess so..." She felt bad about him buying lunch for everyone, but didn't want to be rude by turning down his hospitality. "Seems like you guys have been to this port before?"

He nodded, pausing to fish through his pockets for a moment, before holding up a stack of Beri for her.

"Here," Ace said. "I want you to take this. Use it to get whatever you need for the trip. Don't worry too much about food and supplies for the ship, since we've got that covered."

"Oh... A-are you sure?" Shiori gasped, unsure of whether she should accept this gift or not.

He nodded. "Yes. I insist. Take it. That's what we're here for, after all. We wouldn't have enough supplies left to make the whole trip unless we stock up now. That's the whole reason we stopped here. Well, that and to lighten the load, hehe..." He chuckled, clearly referring to the former slaves that they'd rescued.

"Alright... Thank you so much!" She lightly bowed to him, a gesture of respect.

He shoved all of the currency into her hand. She didn't count it until he walked away, thinking it would be pretty rude to do otherwise. Then when she did... She saw that she was holding several thousand Beri. Ace had already caught up with the rest of his crew before she could thank him.

 _'He gave me so much!'_ She internally panicked. _'Now I feel bad... I shouldn't have accepted it. But I_ do _need clothes, and he_ is _getting his cut of the treasure soon...'_

She knew the thing she needed the most was probably a new wardrobe. It had been a while and she had outgrown her current set of clothes. Most of her other outfits were old and worn, and many had holes in them. The first thing she did was start asking around about where to find clothing stores. Only having one day, she would have to do this quickly, and couldn't afford to be too picky.

Some of the locals were kind enough to point her in the right direction. There was a quaint little shop located on the far side of the town. It was a pretty small town. The path that led to it ran right by a beautiful forest. Shiori paused, her boots scraping lightly across the cement sidewalk... She really wanted to go for a walk out there. But on the other hand, she was in dire need of some clothing, and there wouldn't be another chance to get what she needed for a long while.

 _'Duty calls...'_ She thought, entering the shop.

The shopkeep was very friendly toward her. Most of the fashions there weren't exactly her taste, but now was not the time to be too picky. She'd already been told by several people that this was pretty much the only clothing store in town. She picked out what she thought she could live with, paid for it, and called it a day.

She passed some children in the street who were fascinated with Vanora... They didn't seem too shocked by the way she looked at all though. That made sense. They probably saw all sorts of strange people passing through their little port town.

"You don't need a leash for your kitty?" A little girl with her hair done up in pigtails was asking her.

"How come it doesn't run off?" A young boy added. "Most of my pets run away unless I keep them inside or on a leash."

"Vanora-chan is v-very special," She told them, noticing a small group of about five or six had gathered around to pet her. Luckily, Vanora didn't seem to mind and was soaking up the attention. "She was sent to me by a mysterious stranger. And I was told to keep her with me f-forever. She's been by my side ever since, staying with me always."

"Are you a Pirate, lady?" Another child asked, bright green eyes staring up at her fondly as she petted the cat. "I saw you get off of that ship with the others. You guys sure do look an awful lot like Pirates..."

"Can you keep a secret?" Shiori giggled. Most of the children nodded. "I am! We're the Spade Pirates, and we aren't scared of anyone."

"...That's _so_ cool!" The first boy's eyes were as wide as saucers, full of awe.

"Your cat is really pretty!" One of them said. "You're very lucky!"

"Aww, well th-thank you!" She could not suppress the broad grin that spread across her face right then. "Sorry, but I have to be going now... We have to leave port soon, so we can't stay for long. It was n-nice meeting all of you."

She wasn't sure how to go about wrapping things up. Most of the children scattered when an adult approached, but there were a few stragglers still following her around. Vanora meowed as they left, as if saying goodbye. Eventually they got the hint that she wasn't going to do anything cool or interesting, and the rest wandered off once they got bored.

Luckily, she still had some money left over from her shopping trip. She'd been very budget-conscious about all of it. Shiori smiled, looking for somewhere to get something to eat. It wasn't that she disliked Rex's cooking all that much, he was very skilled, but... A change from the same style was still nice, now and then. She didn't find anywhere that particularly piqued her interest on her way back to the ship, however. She decided to load up her purchases now, so they would be there in the morning and she wouldn't be rushed when it was time to leave.

For now, she chose to still wear her favorite outfit, consisting of the baggy blue sweater, favorite black dress, and seafoam green stockings. It was her signature look, and she wouldn't trade it for anything. She still couldn't wait to try out some of her outfits later on though. She'd probably wait until they set sail to show them off.

Since it was the middle of the day, it would be lunch time soon. Shiori started looking for any signs that indicated the restaurant she'd been told about earlier.

 _'What did they call it... The Center Station...? No...'_ She put a finger to her bottom lip and patted it, lost in thought as she walked along the small, quiet town. _'It wasn't center... It was central something... Central Place? Nah... Oh yeah, Central Palate!'_

A young woman stopped in her tracks as they passed in the street. She seemed confused about the girl's strange appearance. She didn't say anything, but looked at Shiori questioningly.

"You seem lost..." The dark haired girl offered a very slight, hesitant smile.

"Do you h-happen to know which way it is to Central Palate? I'm supposed to be meeting some friends there soon."

"Oh, it's that way!" She pointed in the opposite direction, and Shiori spun on her heel to look. "See that big yellow sign? It's in that building."

"Thanks!" She managed to call to her over one shoulder, as she took off in that direction.

 _'I really hope I'm not too late!'_

As she approached the plain cream and white building with the faded yellow sign, she noticed that the place had an elegant design. It looked pretty classy and modern, but not to the point of being downright snobby. She wasn't sure what kind of food they had, but she went in anyway. This was where her crew was supposed to meet up and she was certain they would be expecting her.

"Oi! Shiori-chan!"

"Over here!"

As soon as she walked inside, she heard a few familiar voices call to her and turned in their direction. Ace, Mitch, Haji, Walter, Rex, Geirin, and a few others were sitting around a huge round table. To her surprise, Nischela, Mia, and Zachary were also there. She walked over and saw that they were sitting in a big booth with padded leather seats.

"Where are the rest of the ex-slaves?" She asked, thinking that if Mia and Nischela were still around, the others should be too.

"They've already dispersed," Mitch explained. "I saw a few of them hiring merchants to take them where they wanted to go. Some others settled down into jobs they found here in this little port town. Other hitched rides with some lesser known Pirate crews. But they all went their own ways."

"What are you guys still doing here?" She addressed her friends casually, as she sat down between Nischela and Ace when her friend got up to let her in.

"We ordered you a drink and some food for everybody. So just take what you want when it gets here." Ace told her. "It's good to see you."

"Ahh, y-you too..." She looked down, fighting away a blush as it threatened to overtake her.

 _'Damn it!'_ Her thoughts began to run away with her. _'Why does he still have that effect on me? And why is he being so polite?!'_

She just sat there, waiting to see what was going on. In a few minutes, some waitresses brought over several enormous trays full of food. They had tons of burgers around the outer edges and a huge pile of fries in the middle. Condiments were strategically located all around the table and each person was given a plate.

"Oh, so this is like typical American food?" Nischela began to dig in.

"Yep!" Mitch replied with a big smile. "That's what this place specializes in... And if you order in bulk like we just did, it's pretty cheap too!"

Ace had already grabbed a burger in each hand and started munching away on them too. Mitch and the others did the same. Shiori wasn't sure how to react... She didn't eat meat and the others knew that. She didn't know what she should do in this situation, but she still wasn't going to eat anything she didn't like.

"These aren't your typical junk food burgers though," Rex, their cook, jumped in to explain. He was also eating his fill. "This a pretty upscale place and theirs are much better than what you get from most fast food places."

"Seems yummy..." Shiori shrugged, and grabbed a handful of fries, raking them onto her plate.

She was a little iffy about all this, but they appeared to be homemade. Hand-cut french fries were the best! She tasted one and it was so good, with just the right amount of salt. It was apparent that this place was nicer than most cheap restaurants. They even served everyone's soda in clear glasses, instead of the usual paper cups. She grabbed a bottle of ketchup when Haji or someone passed it her way, and poured it onto one side of her plate.

Everything was busy chattering amongst themselves. It was hard to even keep track of the multiple conversations that were happening around her all at once.

"So why did we all decide to meet up here again?" The albino asked, in between bites of food.

"To say goodbye, dear..." Mia explained, since she was the only one not currently eating a ton of food... Because she'd already finished.

Her son was sitting in her lap, between her and the table, still eating. She paused to dab at the corners of his mouth. The boy had gotten mustard and mayo everywhere!

"We all have to take our leave after this, so Ace-sama invited us out for one last meal before we all part ways." Nischela nodded.

"But why haven't you left along with all of the others?"

"Oh, that's because Mia-chan has decided to join... Uhh..." The brunette smoothed back a bright pink ringlet of her hair to distract herself, knowing she could not reveal the real reason for everything in front of everyone. They were usually forbidden from talking about The Agency around outsiders. "She's going to be 'joining me' on my quest after we leave."

Shiori could have sworn that she saw an almost imperceptible wink coming from her friend, aimed in her general direction. Then it dawned on her. She wondered how Mia would do as an Agent though.

"How are you planning to get off of the island?" She asked, trying not to pry too much, but wanting answers anyway.

"I've got it handled. Some... 'friends' of mine are coming by to pick us up later. It probably won't be long now..."

"Ah okay, gotcha..." She returned her pointed look, letting her know that she knew exactly what she was saying.

Nischela most likely meant that The Agency was sending a ship to pick them up and take them to another location. From what she understood about it, the new recruit would be sworn in like she had been, and they would receive further instructions from there. They'd probably be dispatched to another location on a mission. She couldn't wait until she got her first real mission from them! It seemed exciting...

 _'Maybe I can do it once I get my hands on that ice sword...'_ She mused, daydreaming to her heart's content while everyone finished their food.

"Don't you want a burger or something?" Mitch asked, waving one in front of her face.

Surprisingly, it wasn't nauseating at all. Shiori even liked the smell of meat, but that still didn't mean she wanted to eat it. Something about picturing the sadness in the eyes of the slaughtered animal as she dined on it's decaying mutilated flesh was what actually put her off from eating it.

"No thank you, I-"

"Shiori-chan is a vegetarian," Ace explained on her behalf. He hadn't talked very much for the entire meal. "So don't bother offering her meat. I'm sorry, I didn't think about it when we decided to come here. It seemed like the perfect place for most of the crew..."

"N-no, it's fine!" She quickly dismissed his concerns. "I actually really like the fries, they're delicious. Don't make a fuss over me."

That was true... She did always seem to hate being singled out too much. She ate her fries contentedly, dipping another into the deep red tomato sauce and taking a bite. Ace did the same, stealing one from her plate.

"Hey baka! Watch it! She just might bite you!" Nischela giggled, and Shiori joined her.

"Nah, she's too nice for that." Ace patted her head, causing her lips to form an adorable mock pout.

"Sh-shut up..." She muttered indignantly, just trying her best to ignore everyone's antics.

"Well, this was fun... Our last meal together." Mia said solemnly, as she got up to leave. "I'll be waiting for you at the designated place, Nischela-chan. Goodbye everyone, it was fun."

It made Shiori wonder why she'd decided to leave so abruptly like that. She continued to munch on her fries until everyone had settled down.

"I need to see you about some official business after lunch," Nischela was quick to inform her, momentarily distracting her. She also made to leave. "It's important and it _will not_ wait."

"Alright..." She left the table to follow her.

"Once you're done, meet us on the beach!" Ace requested. "We're having a beach party tonight with a big bonfire before we head out tomorrow. It's gonna be great!"

"Ohhh, and you'd like to see her there, eh Ace-kun?" Mitch snickered from behind his glass of soda.

"Sure would," He shrugged like it was no big deal, thinking to himself that he'd just played it off like a pro. "I hope to see you _all_ there. Anyway, I've got to finish overseeing the preparations for our trip. Time to get back to the ship and do a supply check."

"Alright, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna chill here with the rest of the crew for a bit. I'll clean up here once we're all done bullshitting." His first mate replied.

The Captain also rose from the table, and walked away with a strange sort of cockiness in his stride. He'd disappeared before anyone else could say anything. He was obviously in a hurry to get everything done and make sure all of the preparations were ready for tomorrow, but he also seemed to be in a great mood.

Shiori went outside with Nischela. The brunette shook her head, her pink and brown ringlets swaying as she did so.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..."

"What?" The shy albino girl asked.

"When are you gonna finally tell him?"

"T-tell him what?" She looked annoyed now. "There's nothing to tell. Ace-kun and I are just friends, that's all."

"I find it funny that I didn't say any names, and you automatically assumed I was talking about Ace." Nischela giggled.

"Sh-shut up! It's n-not like that..." She got really fidgety all of a sudden, playing with her hair and then stretching out her sweater even more. And then she had a thought... "Um... You know that... Uhh, that one... Ah, nevermind."

"No, go on hun! What is it? I'm curious, so now you gotta tell me!"

"Alright, well... While we're on the s-subject, umm... What you were doing with Mitch-san the other day..."

"Oh," A sly smile crept across her face, fading into a mischievous grin. "You want to know more about _that,_ huh?"

Shiori contained a small squeak, but nodded.

"Alright, well... What exactly do you want to know?"

"Just, umm... Why? I mean, why would two people do something like that? It seems so... barbaric?"

Nischela laughed openly then. Her reaction was way too funny. Luckily, there was no one around to overhear them. The two girls had begun slowly walking away from the main part of town, to go off by themselves. From a distance, they probably looked like the equivalent of giggling school girls to anyone else.

"It's not really like that," She adjusted her glasses, trying to do her best to explain it to the poor naive girl. "It's more tantric or something, but not barbaric. People usually do it because they care about each other and it's sort of a way of showing how special the other person is to them. But sometimes they do it just because it's fun. You've gotta make sure you're both on the same page about that though, or at least don't do it with the wrong person. Some people will only use it to hurt you."

 _'How special the other person is...'_ Shiori shook away the thoughts that filled her mind right then. There were very few people that she felt that way about. But one in particular would not leave her mind.

"It's fun?" She wondered about that. "What does... Well, what does it f-feel like?"

"It feels really good. It's impossible to fully describe it. Sort of like an all-over massage, but from the inside out? You feel like you're about to burst, but then it feels amazing, it's like the most intense pleasure you've ever felt in your life!"

"That's sounds k-kind of scary..." The albino managed. But it was obvious that it had also piqued her curiosity too. "How does it actually... You know, work?"

"Oh my gosh! Shiori-chan!" She gasped. "Hasn't anyone ever told you about the birds and the bees before?"

Shiori could only shake her head, her long multifaceted hair shimmering as it swayed, and a lost look on her face.

"The reason it's called that is because it's perfectly natural. Birds do it, bees do it, every living thing does it. So it's nothing to be afraid of."

"I n-never said I was afraid..."

Nischela put a finger to her lips, thoughtfully. "Although I guess it does hurt the first time, after a bit you'll get used to it and then it feels incredible. With a guy, a girl, two girls, and two guys, it's always different. But for a guy and a girl, he puts his... Umm, ahem..." She cleared her throat, nearly blushing herself. "Into the girl's, err... _You know._ " She pointed down, past her hips.

"O-oh my..."

The poor girl's face was bright red at this point. Shiori was stunned. She couldn't even imagine that. Her jaw dropped. And then the rest of her followed shortly afterward. She'd passed out cold on the ground...

The last thing she could hear was the sound of her friend laughing, leaning over her and shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

Ruby eyes opened, and she squinted, adjusting to the light. The last of the sun's rays were filtering in through a port hole. It just happened that they landed directly in her field of vision. For a moment, Shiori thought she was alone. But then she sensed another presence in the room. Her immediate reaction was fear, and she began to look around frantically, unsure of what had happened to her. She heard someone shuffling around.

Once he came closer, she recognized his freckled visage, and began to relax. Ace sat next to her on the bed. She looked around, taking a moment to compose herself. Her head hurt.

 _'In his room?'_ She realized instantly where they were. _'Why not mine? What's going on?'_

"Ugh... What happened?"

"You passed out and Nischela-san brought you back inside," Ace explained. "And my room was closer than yours. Plus, it's a bit cooler in here. It's about time you woke up! You feel like you can walk yet? We're missing out on all the fun."

She blushed, unable to believe that she was in his bed. It was a lot more comfortable than hers. And he had a feather pillow? Everything was so soft and comfy, she just wanted to melt right into it and never leave. But she had to, or it would become inappropriate at some point. She sat up, crossing her legs under her and leaving the covers bunched up over her lap.

"Fun? What...? Uhh-"

 _'Now I remember... I passed out because Nischela mentioned... She mentioned...'_ She gasped to herself, barely paying attention to her surroundings anymore. _'Things I'd rather not even think about! Especially not in his presence! Eeek!'_

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand, yanking her to her feet. She stumbled as soon as her feet hit the floor, the stockings causing her to slip, but he caught her. "Put your shoes on."

"They're boots..." She responded tiredly, rubbing her eyes. It hurt to think too much right now.

"Whatever," He shrugged. "Just hurry. There's something I want to show you."

"A-alright, calm down..."

Shiori did the best she could to put her shoes on. She was fully dressed aside from that, so that would save them some time.

"Where's Van-"

Just then, Vanora leapt down from a shelf above her head, where she'd been napping. Once she heard Shiori's voice, she reacted to it and began getting ready to leave, herself.

"Mew?" She looked up at her owner, swishing her tail and scurrying onto Ace's bed. Then she launched herself onto Shiori's shoulder. It seemed that she'd needed to take a rest too.

"Oh, there you are!" The albino girl giggled, petting her lovingly, before turning back to her Captain. "Where are we going?"

"Outside," Ace's heavy boots clunked across the ship's boards, the lighter sound of her own following them. "Everyone else is already on the beach. We're having a party. I'm glad you're awake, I was worried you might miss it."

"Why weren't you out there having fun with everyone?" She wondered, accidentally voicing her thoughts aloud.

He didn't answer her. Ace just kept walking. So she followed her Captain onto the main deck, and out onto the docks afterward. She didn't see anyone else. They trekked across the sand for a while, going away from the little port town, eventually coming to a stretch of beach where everyone was gathered.

"Oi!" One of the crew members called out to them. It was Mitch. "About time you showed up with your little girlfriend... Come join us!" He beckoned them over.

They both froze. That was really awkward! Ace stared at him for a moment, and blinked.

"Uhh... She's not my-"

"I don't belong to anyone!" Shiori cut him off.

Heads turned in their direction. No one had seen that coming.

"Whoa, calm down, sheesh... I was kidding." Mitch held up both palms, defensively.

"I d-didn't mean..." She tried to clarify, unsure of how to finish that sentence. "I'm probably just still a little upset from being imprisoned by Alvida for so long. I-ignore me."

Ace was giving her an odd look, as were many of the rest of the Spades too. He realized in that moment that she definitely was not the same shy, sweet Shiori that he had known before. She had changed so much, and yet, so much was still the same... She had definitely grown up. He knew he had too.

Shaking his head, the Captain walked over to where the crew was grilling some meat they'd just bought over an open fire. The little bonfire was casting an eerie glow along the stretch of beach that the Pirates inhabited. It looked like Rex was working his magic on the food, having everything fit for a summer cookout. He'd prepared a mix of meat and vegetables, and slid them onto long wooden skewers. He was making tons of them and handing them out to everyone. Shiori watched Ace wolf down two or three more kebobs, and she took one that Rex had made especially for her, consisting of only mushrooms, peppers, and onions, with no meat.

"Thanks..." She muttered, walking away to a secluded rock that protruded from the clean white sands. She'd always been a loner and that wasn't going to change just because she was suddenly part of their crew now.

The others were sloshing around bottles and mugs with various amounts of alcohol in them. It was pretty clear they were well on their way to being completely hammered. She watched the waves crash onto the shore, not daring to move any closer to them. She knew better. She'd learned that lesson long ago...

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

She turned around. It was Ace. He'd come over to check on her.

"N-nothing, I was just eating the kebob Rex-san gave me earlier... Are we sleeping out here or back in town or on the ship tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd go for a walk with me..."

"A walk? Why?"

"There's something I want to show you. But why not? There's such..." He hesitated for a moment. "Beautiful scenery here."

"I guess..." She hoisted herself up from the rock she'd been resting on.

Ace began walking toward a group of trees that grew along the edge of the beach. She followed him, going into the dense woodland without sparing it a second thought.

Shiori noticed that Vanora hadn't come with them. Instead, she'd opted to stay behind with the rest of the crew. It seemed that she'd bonded with them faster than anticipated. When she cast a glance back at the beach, he seemed to pick up on the fact that she was minus one kitty.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked hesitantly. "Vanora-chan, I mean..."

"I guess she'll be alright on the beach, I don't know..." Shiori shrugged. "But Vanora has very good instincts. So if she seems to trust them, then I do too. I'm s-sure the others will look after her."

She spoke as if she didn't fully trust her own reasoning, but he wasn't the type to question it. Whatever made her feel better. When she cast a glance backward, she saw that Mitch was feeding the little white cat some small tidbits of meat from his kabobs. It made her smile.

He kept going deeper and deeper into the forest without saying much on the way there. It wasn't like he was leading her all the way. Sometimes she would take the lead, and it was almost like they were following each other, just meandering through the underbrush and weaving between the trees, going whichever way they wanted. The walk they took together was actually pretty scenic. Shiori felt that the woods were beautiful.

Eventually, they came to a secluded spot where they stopped walking. There was a long and awkward silence. Then he spoke...

"There's something I need to get off my chest." Ace exhaled the words as a long and deep sigh. When he saw that she was listening intently, he continued. "We never used to have secrets from each other. Do you remember?"

"Of course." She tilted her head sideways, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Well, it's just that... I've gained a few since back then. When we were kids, I never thought-" Something stopped him. His train of thought seemed to have derailed. "It doesn't matter. I wanted to let you in on something. Most of my crew already know this from the numerous times they've fought by my side. And I don't want you to be scared when the time does come when we have to fight together."

"We're on the same crew... Or I'm on yours, at least." She chuckled. It was so easy to forget that he was in charge sometimes. "So it's kind of to be expected that will happen at some point."

"Exactly," Her Captain nodded. "You know... I'm really glad we ran into each other again." He moved even closer to her, until they were standing side by side. It felt like he wanted to put his arm around her, but he hesitated.

"Me too..." She blushed and looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

His arm did finally reach around her, pulling her close so she wouldn't be as startled. And then, there was a sudden flash of brightness. Shiori jumped a little, surprised to see flames coming from his hand... They danced along his very fingertips themselves. She was mesmerized and couldn't look away for a long moment. She didn't understand what she was seeing, or how that was even possible.

 _'Unless...'_ In the back of her mind, she began to put two and two together...

"Ace-kun..." Rose eyes widened. "How is this p-possible? Y-you didn't..."

Ace wasn't sure what was going through her head right then. "It's my Devil Fruit ability... The Mera Mera no Mi." His voice was low and raspy, a mere whisper.

"Wow..."

She continued to stare for a while. He allowed the flames to travel from his fingers, to his palm, all the way up his arm, and back again. It was like he was putting on a personal light show just for her. He gently guided her arm closer and closer, until she was almost touching the flames, but he noticed she was wincing like she was afraid.

"Don't be afraid..." He whispered softly.

The edges of the mysterious flames almost singed Shiori's fingertips. She stopped. "It's so warm..." It was like she was hypnotized. "How beautiful..."

He moved his own hand closer, until the bright flickering flames brushed over her skin. It must have felt especially hot to her, due to her own Devil Fruit ability being almost the exact opposite. Ice and Fire... It was like something out of a storybook. And strangely, even when the flames licked across the surface of her palm, it did not burn her. She moved closer into it, becoming less afraid than she was initially. Ace's own hand moved closer to hers, to bridge the gap between them, until they pressed together, her smaller hand in his larger one. And they stayed like that for a moment, letting the flames slowly die out.

It felt strange... When he touched her hand... It was like lightning moving through her very veins. Shiori was stunned, speechless. She was still staring at the flames emanating from his skin. But Ace was staring at her, and the entire time, he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her face. She noticed that he was looking at her, and didn't know whether to look away or what she should do next.

"Yes it is." He gasped, still staring at her, as if he was just seeing her for the first time.

Before she could manage to do anything, his face was moving closer to hers. The Valkyrie felt her pulse speed up. He clutched her hand with his, the flames completely fading into oblivion. But he was still so warm...

 _'He's so close to me...'_ She thought. _'Impossibly close. What is he-'_

The next thing she knew, his lips were pressing against hers. There was a desperation behind the kiss; an urgent sense of longing that was clearly conveyed through the way he embraced her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and Ace pulled her flush against him. Shiori could only sink into his bare chest, giving into the strange kiss, and hoping for the best. She kissed him back, applying a light pressure to let him know that she reciprocated his feelings. She'd wanted this too, she just wasn't aware of what she was feeling.

 _'Don't slap me, please don't slap me...'_ He thought, pulling away for just a moment, to gauge her reaction.

"I've never felt like this before..." She whispered, once he'd broken the kiss.

"Neither have I. Shiori-chan... You're _so..._ So _beautiful._ " He sighed, with so much emotion behind his words that he was barely even certain he'd spoken them out loud. There was simply no other way to tell her.

It had begun sweet and light, yet unendingly hungry. Then he deepened it, going in for a second time. His tongue licked along her bottom lip, and Ace felt it quiver, knowing that she was just as unsure as he was. But she allowed him in anyway. Their tongues brushed against each other, engaging in an eternal dance, as old as time itself... It felt tense, as if both were holding themselves back, but it came so naturally to them. Their mouths moved together, as they both explored one another.

There was fire and passion behind his kiss... And such resolve. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't do this; that he wouldn't dare to touch her. That he wouldn't start something before he was absolutely sure that she was ready for it. But the moment felt right, _too_ right, and he'd been unable to stop himself. Shiori felt a million tiny butterflies tickling her inside all at once. It was the most incredible thing she'd ever felt. It was completely different from the quick and empty kiss she'd shared with Nischela. She knew the difference now. This was... It was too intense for words.

Ace kept on kissing her, again and again, it was like he couldn't get enough. He held her against him, firmly but gently. Shiori wasn't sure what to do with her hands. His were still wrapped around her waist. And she was glad for it, since she felt like she could just fall backward at any given moment. Her knees were wobbly and unstable. She placed one hand hesitantly around his back, feeling herself shake a bit due to nervousness. Then slowly, she moved the other one up to the back of his neck. She didn't want to move too much or break the kiss in any way.

He was an amazing kisser. And he didn't seem to mind what she was doing at all. At times, she could have sworn she felt him almost sort of smile against her lips. His tongue kept darting forth to greet hers, and she met him halfway eagerly.

All she could focus on was the feeling of his strong arms embracing her. It was like she could feel him all around her, and it made her feel so safe. Ace felt the petite girl leaning against his chest, as if she were starting to trust him a little more. They continued making out for a while, each getting lost in the other. She felt him move against her slightly, and it was doing things to her... Shiori let out a small, shy moan. It was so faint, curling forth from the back of her throat.

Such moments couldn't last forever, he knew. The others would eventually come looking for them if they didn't turn up soon. And as much as he wanted to continue, he didn't want to overwhelm her this soon. He was pretty sure she was at least somewhat inexperienced, if her mannerisms were anything to go by. Not that he minded...

 _'Heh. That could even be fun.'_ He thought, but stopped himself from going any further with it. He still wasn't sure how she felt about this. He didn't want her to kiss him back just to keep him from getting upset or something, and that seemed like exactly the kind of thing that a shy little mouse like her would do...

"Well..." He spoke, clearing his throat awkwardly. "That was... ahh... We should go, huh?" When he pulled away to look at her, bringing her face fully into focus, he noticed that her cheeks were the deepest red that he'd ever seen.

 _'...Perfect.'_ He thought wickedly.

"Y-yeah..." Shiori squeaked, nodding eagerly. She was ready to go.

She followed him back toward the beach. She couldn't help but feel that they'd shared something really special just then, although she wasn't sure exactly what it was. The two walked on in silence for a moment. Things were quiet, but awkward. Shiori would have likened it to the calm that comes before a storm. And that worried her.

"Are you... okay?" Ace asked, suddenly, and from out of nowhere. He glanced at her over his shoulder, as he led the way back toward the bonfire on the beach. She realized that he still hadn't let go of her hand, and she pulled it back a bit.

"Oh yeah, I'm f-fine... I mean I-I'm great, haha! I'm j-just, well..." The meek girl got all fidgety, playing with the sleeves of her sweater and stretching them out. "Yes, I'm okay."

 _'Ah jeez,'_ Her thoughts ran wild through her head. _'He probably thinks I'm a total idiot! Why am I so shaken up? I don't want him to notice how on edge I am. I need to stay calm.'_

There were so many ways this could go badly, and she began to mull over each and every one of them on the way back. She wondered what the rest of the crew would think of her disappearing with their Captain like that. Would anyone know what they just did? And worse, what if they said something about it?

 _'Just play it cool, Ace...'_ He told himself, silently worrying about the same. _'Don't blow this...'_

"Ah, well... We're almost there."

For a second, Shiori thought he was going to warn her not to say anything about what had just happened between them. But he didn't bring it up at all. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

The others seemed happy to see them when they returned. Mitch was the first to notice the two emerging from the woods. The first mate waved to them, flashing Ace a big grin. It was like he somehow knew... Shiori was filled with dread for a moment. The last thing she wanted was for people to think that she was trying to weasel her way into being their Captain's favorite or something ridiculous like that.

Vanora seemed to have missed her. The tiny cat came running for her, darting across the sandy beach and closing the distance between them in only seconds. Shiori picked her up, grateful that the rest of the Spades had taken such good care of her, but still happy to have her little companion back. And besides, petting her gave her something to do to keep her hands busy.

Once she'd wandered back over to the rest of the crew and was out of earshot, Mitch went up to Ace. "How'd it go, man?"

All the Captain could do was smile. He couldn't have kept it off of his face for more than a few seconds. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N: Ahaha omg! -blushy face- I can't believe I did it! That was a long time coming, I know. Wow, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this fic! I've been dealing with a lot of financial problems lately (who hasn't, lol) and had lots of stuff to work on, and then I got really sick and was in the hospital for a bit... I haven't forgotten about this story though. I've actually been dying to work on it the whole time. And then I got a little stuck on this chapter, since I sort of lost my nerve for a bit, but I pushed through it. I hope the kissing scene finally happening was worth the wait though, and I hope I did a good enough job. c:**

 **-Kaline**


	32. Strange Waters

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Strange Waters**

As the party on the beach began to wrap up, the Spades crew made their way back toward the small port town they had stopped in. Shiori had heard the others talking about staying at an Inn. Everyone was expected to either pay their own room rental fee, or sleep on board the Royal Flush if they couldn't afford it. Most chose to stay at the Inn, since it was a rare opportunity to have more space for themselves.

While they were all walking back toward town, there was a loud commotion coming from the direction of the Royal. Their ship was being overtaken by a bunch of men in white coats! Another ship had docked in port while they were there.

"Oh shit! The Marines!" Mitch declared, rushing over to see what could be done about the situation.

Things were escalating quickly. There was no time to figure out a specific strategy. The Spades rushed over to their ship, intent on defending it against this new threat. Ace was the first to make it on board the Royal, and he instantly incinerated three men who made the mistake of standing too close to him. They acted like they were going to attack him, but he'd lashed out with a surge of pure fire, singeing their clothing and hair.

"Looks like we aren't going to be able to stay in port as long as we thought..." Ace mumbled, as Shiori blew past him, using her snow powers to freeze a Marine in place.

He summoned flames from his fist, landing an explosive punch right in the man's face. It was ironic seeing the way he fought, the very fire that Shiori used to fear ended up saving her now. Where once it had filled her with such terror, it was somewhat comforting now... Although she still made sure to steer clear of it, just in case. When Ace's flames hit him, the Marine shattered into a thousand pieces, right before their very eyes. The others were getting scared by their tactics, and ran away.

"Fall back!" One of their commanders called out, his voice ringing above the loud commotion that came with everyone fighting each other. "Everyone, get back to our ship! Retreat!"

"Damn right you'd better retreat..." Their freckle-faced Captain glared at the man. "You should've known better than to mess with the Spade Pirates."

"Spade Pirates?" Another Marine stopped in his tracks before exiting their vessel. "Wait... They have an unusually high bounty, don't they?"

"On second thought..." They heard the Commanding Officer say, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe we should... Hmm... Okay, let's re-coup and come up with a new strategy!"

"Looks like we can't afford to stay here for the night, eh boss?" Geirin, their sniper, muttered from behind him.

He'd perched one of his rifles on the Captain's shoulder, using it to help him steady it, before taking his next shot. He took out three Marines with a single bullet that way.

"Yeah," Ace nodded in agreement, grabbing his signature orange hat from a barrel where he'd left it earlier. "Ready the sails, guys. We're shoving off!" He called to the rest of his crew, Shiori included.

He danced around the various attacks from the Marines as they fled. Right now, the Captain was distracted by trying to make sure everything was being done on the ship. They had to get going, and fast! The rest of his crew bustled around, busy getting everything ready to set sail. He nonchalantly launched another fiery inferno at several of their enemies, fighting off a yawn as he did so. He cast a glance at Shiori to make sure she was okay. Despite it being late, she looked alert and ready to fight, as did most of the crew.

She made sure to hold onto Vanora tightly... The timid girl was making absolutely sure that her little comrade wasn't going anywhere. Luckily, she'd managed to scurry beneath her sweater, burrowing into her usual pocket. Several Marines came at her, one after the other. It was all Shiori could do to fight them off. Most were fighting to get off of their ship like they'd just been commanded, but she figured the more she was able to take out now, the less trouble they were likely to be for their crew later on.

And she was right. Mere minutes after all of the Marines had found their way off of the ship, they spotted several more Marine ships coming up on the horizon. Not all of them had been able to get away, and the Pirate ship lurched forward, making a loud creaking noise. Many of the Marines were still on board when it happened. The goal seemed to be to separate them.

"Oh shit!" Mitch yelled, tossing a few stragglers overboard in the chaos. "Watch your backs everyone!" He continued to fight them off...

It was all too easy for him. He just wrapped them in his ropes before they could blink, and hurled them over the sides of the ship. That took care of them. There were several others nearby that he tripped, using his Devil Fruit powers. One by one, they fell into the ocean.

Everything was set for the Spades to leave. It looked like everyone had managed to make it safely on board, thankfully. Hoko was busy steering The Royal out of port. They were already on their way... There was no time to do anything else. They'd been caught at a bad time. At least they'd managed to get the supplies they so desperately needed and stock up on everything before the encounter had occurred.

"How did they find us so quickly?" Shiori wondered, looking around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. It was clear that everyone was panicking.

"No idea," Ace said. "Probably just dumb luck. Lots of other sailors use these ports, not just Pirates. And definitely not just us."

"How are we g-going to lose them?" She asked nervously, beginning to fidget with her sweater already.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can ditch them." Her friend did his best to assure her. Then he went into full Captain mode. He clapped his hands together, getting the rest of the crew's attention. "Alright, men! Everyone keep calm! Let's get outta here! If you left anything behind, it stays there, sorry. And if you see any Marines still on board the Royal, send them off!"

"Ehehe... With pleasure, boss!" Haji cried, taking out several daggers and placing them into his turban, with the tips facing outward. He grabbed two more, and with one in each hand, he ran through a small group of Marines, knocking them down like bowling pins.

They were putting a lot of distance between themselves and the Marine ship that was still docked in the harbor. The Marines seemed to be preparing to leave right behind them. That wasn't a good sign.

"No sense deliberately going and looking for trouble..." Ace muttered, looking out over the open water with determined eyes. "Hoko-san, bring us forty degrees to starboard!"

"Aye aye, sir!"

It was nice to see how much his men respected him. They all seemed like a motley crew, but when it came down to it and things got serious, it became clear that they listened to their Captain. He'd obviously done quite well for himself. And Shiori was no exception... She stood by, awaiting his commands.

"Wh-what should I do?" She asked meekly, when she saw that he had a moment.

"Just make sure there aren't anymore Marines left on board." He told her. Although judging from his tone, it was more asking than telling.

"With pleasure..." She responded, and she meant it.

Shiori's red eyes narrowed dangerously, as she made her way around the deck. She hated the Marines for what they'd done to her adopted mother, Chiaki, the woman who had so kindly taken her in as an infant. She would never forget her... Or the way she'd been made to watch her die at the hands of Marines just like these. She truly hated them; she despised them with every fiber of her being, and that still was not enough.

This was more than just listening to her Captain's orders... _It was personal._

Various cries of agony could be heard all around them. The mousy girl crept around toward the rear of the vessel, trying to make sure there weren't too many left. Things could turn bad very quickly if any Marines were allowed to stay on their ship long enough to find good hiding places... She turned the corner and immediately encountered three of them who were hiding out. She was nearly knocked into one of them when she felt the Royal pull sharply to the right. They seemed to be headed Northeast now, sailing away from the east side of the island.

One of the men stared her down, lunging for her and trying to take off her foot with his sword, swiping at her while she stumbled. She took his longsword, wrenching it away from him and brandishing it at the other two. The Valkyrie was doing some really fancy footwork, and swinging it every which way by the hilt. One more of them was brave enough to step forward... And he promptly lost an arm.

 _'I don't give a damn!'_ She thought, glaring at the government's ignorant pawns. _'If you trespass here, you're going to die!'_

"That'll teach you! Stay off of our ship!" The girl hissed at them, angrily.

They said nothing. She knew from her time with Whitey Bay that most Marines were taught that Pirates were not to be trusted, and could not be reasoned with. So most of them wouldn't bother saying anything at all, to avoid being swayed by a Pirate's crafty words.

The third man was busy trying to apply a tourniquet to the other's arm so he wouldn't bleed out. She tried to cut him down with the sword too, but he managed to evade her blows. The first one had another weapon hidden away, a dagger this time. He came at her again, only for the dagger to be launched over the railing when she pried it out of his grip with his own sword. He began to swim for the Marine ship that was trailing behind them.

 _'Hang on! I'll help!'_ There was a voice in her mind, strangely linked to her own, that rang out... It seemed so familiar...

"Wha-"

Vanora darted out of her sleeve, running along the edge of her blade, and sliced the man's face to ribbons, effectively blinding him! She let out a loud screech as she did so, her claws digging into his flesh, causing the other two men to gape at her in confusion and awe. They certainly hadn't seen that one coming! Her cat went back to it's hiding place before anyone could do anything about it. The man with the severed limb was unable to fight at all anymore, and the blind one wasn't much better off.

The swordplay now coming to an end, Shiori came up behind them with a flurry of snow. A gale nearly as strong as a blizzard forced both of them to double over in pain, as they began to lose sensation in their limbs. Wielding any sort of weapon would be impossible now. Before they could do anything else, the petite swordswoman had taken off their heads. Both of them came off in one clean slice.

Moments later, Hiretu appeared and shoved their bodies into the sea... The other Marine ships might find them, and if they did, they could worry about giving them a proper burial. Pirates didn't have time for that. But they did have time to loot the bodies, taking whatever meager valuables they could get from the fallen men before they were pushed into the water.

Their wordless fight was now over. Shiori panted, pausing for a moment to catch her breath, before taking on the next batch of Marines. She decided it was easier to use her Devil Fruit abilities on them, and she summoned enough snow to bury many of them all at once. It made things much easier. Now her crewmates were able to come in and make short work of disposing of them.

Pleased with herself, she smiled and headed back toward the front of the ship. She wanted to see how things were going... The first thing she noticed was that they were still being pursued.

Hoko was doing a very good job of getting them further away from their assailants. Gradually, the Marine ships began to fade into the distance. After ridding the ship of any trespassers and stowaways, they managed to outrun them for a few hours. Things seemed to be getting better, but they couldn't completely lose the Marine ships. Every now and then, someone would catch a glimpse of a few of them hot on their trail. Thankfully they weren't within firing range of their cannons... _Yet._

Shiori had taken to pacing the main deck nervously. There wasn't much else she could do. The upkeep on the ship had all been taken care of already, and there was no one left to fight. They could seemingly relax for the time being, if it weren't for the situation that threatened to overtake them at any given time.

"Hey," Ace told her, once he'd given over control of the Royal to his first mate. "Calm down, okay? Try not to worry so much. Even if they do catch us, we can take 'em."

"Then why run away?" Shiori looked at him, the moonlight shining dully in her tired eyes.

"It's easier than taking on a whole Marine fleet. A ship or two we could handle, but in this situation, it's better to at least try to put some distance between us. Besides, the further we go out to sea, the less likely that they'll be able to send for anymore backup."

"You say that like it's the most obvious thing in the world," Haji piped up from down below. "But is it? Surely we can't keep up this pace forever."

"We'll press on for now." Ace stated with finality, in full Captain mode once again. His tone was so commanding... It was no wonder that his crew respect him so much. He left no room for any argument. "And we can figure out something else to do by morning. For now, just maintain due course until then."

Mitch only nodded to him. He was too busy steering the ship away from the Marines to argue. It looked like they were coming up on a fairly rocky area, and that didn't seem good... But it wasn't Shiori's place to make that call. She trusted Ace, and would just have to have faith in his judgment for now.

"Alright... So wh-what do we do in the meantime?"

"Normally I'd say try to get some rest," Ace chuckled. "But since that's probably not happening for any of us any time soon... We could play cards?"

Haji's jaw dropped, and he did a double take. "Really Ace-sama?!"

Rex couldn't believe what he'd just heard either. Then again, it was Ace... "Count me in. You may have gotten me last time, but this time I'll wipe the floor with you!" The cook ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

"At a t-time like this?" The rosy eyed vixen asked nervously. "How?"

"It's easy," Ace was already headed into his cabin. The other two men trailed behind him, and she went along, albeit hesitantly. "I'll shuffle the cards, you can cut them, and I'll deal first. Then we'll go in counterclockwise rotation until everyone's had a turn at dealing. We can make bets and stuff. It'll be fun."

"You sure you wanna play, Ace?" Haji asked, walking up and catching the last few sentences. "I mean, after I wiped the floor with you last time, I'd have thought you'd give it up by now."

"Ahaha! That was beginner's luck! Anyway, since we played Poker last time, it should be Rummy this time." He turned to Shiori, who looked completely lost. "You ever played before?"

"Um, well, n-no but..."

"Great! I'll show you as we go. You can deal last, since it's your first time."

Before she could protest, she was being dragged away. The others followed him into his cabin. It was probably the best suited place to play a game anyway. The four of them gathered around the big table that was in the middle of his room.

"What's the game tonight?" Rex asked, sitting down with the others. He'd barely been paying attention to their conversation earlier.

"Gin Rummy," Ace stifled a yawn, already shuffling the cards and handing them off to Mitch to cut. "It's perfect since we have exactly four people. And it's Shiori-chan's first time playing, so go easy on her."

"Whatever you say, boss. Hahahaha..." Although he sounded sincere at first, this was followed by an evil laugh. Something told her they weren't going to be so nice once the game got going.

Vanora crept out from her hiding place in Shiori's sweater... She settled down on the edge of Ace's bed, content to sleep there now that the loud fighting had stopped. She'd done her part well, and began to lick her paws clean, grooming herself. She let out a light purr now and then.

"Don't worry," The Captain told her, already beginning to deal cards to each player. "It's mostly based on luck anyway."

Rex chuckled. "You uhh... You know not to let anyone see your cards, right?" He scratched his goatee thoughtfully, then tightened his bandana like shit was about to get serious.

Shiori only nodded. She picked up the cards she'd been given, making them into a fan just like the others did. Everyone was already side-eyeing each other. Even though they weren't betting money the first round, they were still taking it fairly seriously. A Pirate's pride was apparently a very serious thing.

 _'I'm still not sure why we're playing a game at a time like this...'_ She thought. _'But I'd might as well go with it. I'm sure if we were in any real danger, Ace would be handling it.'_

"So basically," Ace explained, while placing a single card face up next to the stack. "You match the suits of the cards to each other, and you need at least three of the same one to make a set."

"That sounds simple enough." She smiled.

"I'm not finished. They have to be in numerical order. You can also play three or four of the same card to make a set, for example if you had four sevens or three queens. Aces can be high or low, then it's kings, queens, and jacks. Jokers are wild. You can also play a card on someone else's set if it goes with it. At the start of your turn, you have to decide whether to draw a random card from the deck or pick up a card from the discard pile. But there's a catch... You have to pick up all of the discarded cards that were put down after that one too. The game is over once someone discards their last card. And scoring goes by points. I'll explain all of that once the first round is over though..." He paused. "With me so far?"

"Uhh... S-sure." She said, playing along even though she wasn't completely sure what he was talking about. She was still fairly certain she could fake her way through it... 

* * *

The four had played cards well into the night, until Ace passed out due to his narcolepsy... And probably from the recent lack of sleep too. Shiori was sure that didn't help his condition much.

Once their Captain was out cold, the others lost interest in playing. Technically, Rex had won this time and he seemed very pleased with himself. They all needed to get back to their duties anyway. Hoko had shouted something about an approaching storm, so all hands were needed on deck, including the albino girl. They decided to let their Captain sleep though. Mitch was doing a great job of handling things while he was getting some much-needed rest. It made her see why he'd chosen such a man as his first mate. The Royal was in capable hands.

It was well into the night when Shiori was finally able to get some sleep. _'Probably the early hours of the morning by now...'_ She thought, casting a glance outside the single porthole that was on the far side of her room.

Not really minding that she was sleeping in the brig, she settled into her bed. Vanora climbed onto her chest and started to purr, helping her keep calm. It was the first night she'd spent completely alone in a while, and it was actually nice. There was no one else to worry about. She had the place all to herself. It made her miss Nischela and Mia for just a moment, but she knew that wherever they were, they were better off. And at least she didn't have to worry about anyone stealing the map from her, since the rest of the crew seemed just as excited to get going as she did.

The following morning, not much had changed... For several days after that, the Spades kept running from the Marines. Every time they would see the familiar fleet of ships dip above the horizon, they would pick up speed again. It seemed they weren't letting up... But they really weren't much of a threat. She couldn't believe how tenacious they were though! Most would have given up chasing them by now. They probably assumed that a ship that size would eventually have to stop off for supplies again at some point, and they were right... At least it wouldn't be for a long while yet.

In the meantime, Hoko made sure to steer them in the direction that the map indicated. Shiori was more than happy to hand it over to him for the time being, if it meant that they were finally going to seek the treasure that she so desperately wanted to find.

They continued their game of cat and mouse for several weeks. Once, they even ran into another Pirate ship. Geirin was the first to spot it while he was cleaning his sniping gear. The tall man had raised the alarm, and they all gaped in awe at the other ship as it passed them by without incident.

Luck was on their side, it seemed... The other Pirates lured some of the Marines away, as they sailed right on through toward the fleet. Mitch suggested that they build up some good repertoire with the other crew by warning them, but Ace felt it would be more to their advantage to allow some of the fleet to be dissuaded from chasing them. And if the Marines got distracted from the chase by another Pirate ship, then so much the better.

"Being nice is all well and good," He said. "But you still have to keep your wits about you. There'll be other opportunities for us to prove ourselves and earn some allies. For now, we've got to watch our own backs."

"That's smart..." Shiori agreed with his decision.

Mitch elbowed her in the ribs as he walked by, going back to help take care of the ship. "Nobody likes a suckup..."

"Shut up, I would n-never do that!" She squeaked indignantly.

"Now now you two... There's no need to fight over me." Ace ruffled both of their hair, causing them to bristle.

"Hah! You wish!" Mitch walked away to tend to his duties, shaking his head and laughing at their Captain's antics.

"I still don't understand how you can be so calm at a time like this..." Shiori commented on the lighthearted and playful way he was reacting to the clear and present danger of being overtaken by an entire fleet of Marine ships.

"I just trust the Universe to handle it. Besides, it's not like they're firing at us or anything..."

Just then, there was a loud whistling sound from overhead. A cannonball smashed into the water, dispersing waves all around it and launching saltwater spray onto the deck, drenching everyone. It was more than a bit unpleasant, and it was enough to make the Devil Fruit users outright nauseous, but at least it hadn't been a direct hit. Due to all the commotion, and the fact that they'd been paying so much attention to the other Pirate ship, they hadn't noticed the ships that were steadily creeping up on them.

"We've g-got to get out of here!" Shiori cried, feeling herself start to panic for the first time in a long time.

She hated the thought of being doused with seawater like that again. It made her feel so awful. The danger of falling overboard was a threat as well. Not even Ace could save her if that happened. She didn't think she could take another close call like that. Luckily, the next few shots they fired were way off.

The ship suddenly veered left and then sharply to the right. They had to avoid the rocks around them. But what they hadn't realized before was where they were headed...

"What's that in the water up there?" Mitch asked suddenly, noticing an enormous dark patch of water up ahead.

"What? Where?" He'd caught Ace's attention.

"Right there!" The first mate pointed. "Just off the port bow! There's something not right about it."

"And look behind us! The fleet's still there, and only a few dropped off to chase that other crew..." Their navigator called down from the crow's nest, after having examined the situation through his spyglass. "That dark spot is not good! It's a giant coral bed! We're headed right for it..."

Hoko had spotted at least a dozen or so ships on their trail. They knew they wouldn't be able to keep up this speed forever. Once the winds dropped, they would be doomed. It would be very difficult for a crew of only ten men to take on an entire fleet of Marine ships. And who knew how many men they could have on board? There could be hundreds or even thousands. They'd had such bad luck running into them out here like this...

"Well, at least right now we still have a fighting chance." Their Captain donned his hat, walking boldly to the front of the ship. It was time to step up and take charge. Things had just gotten serious again.

Ace had taken the helm, in an effort to maneuver them away from the approaching Marine vessels more quickly. There were so many... And it didn't look like they were going to have an easy task of getting away from them anymore. Shiori didn't know what to do, so she went over and helped Rex and Hiretu adjust the sails. The wind was always shifting and they couldn't afford to be blown off course out here. Not with so many dangerous things around them...

She could feel the winds turning colder and she knew that they had to be getting closer to their destination. It would be a shame if something happened when they were this close. She readied herself for a fight, just in case. She also grabbed Vanora, who was lazing around on one of the various barrels that adorned the main deck. She'd gotten soaked in the blast from the cannonball too, and she did not seem too happy about it.

 _'We've come so far...'_

"They're still hot on our trail," Hoko called down from the crow's nest, his keen eyes scanning the horizon to chart the position of the Marine ships. "We need to pick up more speed."

"She can't go any faster!" Ace responded, trying frantically to figure out what to do.

With this many closing in on them so quickly, they would be overrun in no time. Which meant that a battle was inevitable. There would be no more avoiding it... But they still had to try their best to get away. The more distance they could put between them, the better off they would be if a fight did start. The problem was, the coral reefs would make that difficult, if not impossible.

"What the hell is _that?!_ " Geirin pointed to a strange moving object in the water. "Don't tell me we have to deal with sharks now too..."

Everyone looked. It was definitely a shark fin protruding out of the water a few meters in front of their ship. But it was odd... Although it was facing toward them, the fin was actually moving backward in the water. And it wasn't moving slow either, to be able to keep up with their current speed. It was staying just a few paces ahead. When he pointed, the strange fin began to zigzag through the water, as if trying to get their attention.

"What in the-" Mitch's sentence was cut off by another round of cannon fire.

This time some of them got even closer to the ship, but everyone was able to avoid the ocean spray because they were anticipating it now. A little bit of it did get Haji in the face, but he didn't mind.

"This is c-crazy!" Shiori exclaimed, rushing to the front of the ship to see if she could get a better look at the shark fin. She could see that it was definitely a shark and not a dolphin or anything else. The dark spot looming beneath it in the water was another telltale sign that something was there.

"Shiori-san! How's it look from down there?" Hoko cried.

Something glinted off of the top of it. "It's got... It has these l-little ring things on it!" She called to the others. "And there's a dark spot under it. I think it's a shark of some kind? It keeps weaving back and forth in front of the ship..."

"What do you make of this, Ace-sama?" Mitch scratched the back of his head. He was seriously lost.

"It's acting like it wants us to follow it. Maybe there's more to this than there seems..." After thinking it over for a moment or two, he decided the best decision was to just go with his gut feeling. He usually had very good instincts. It had gotten him this far, at least. "Alright! Let's follow it!"

"Are you crazy, bro?!" The first mate's jaw dropped. "That thing could be a torpedo or some kinda trick by the Marines or something!" Ace shot him a look, raising one eyebrow. "Alright... Hey, it's your call..."

He knew better than to argue with his Captain. He took over the helm, adjusted their course, and waited for any sign that the Marines were still chasing them.

"If we stop here," Their navigator, yelled down from his perch. "We'll have to turn back and face the Marines... But if we continue, we're just going to end up smashing into that coral! It looks like a huge maze, it... It's just a mess, guys! I can't see any way through!"

The Royal Flush was being steered behind the strange fin that had appeared out of the water, following it as Ace had ordered. Things were tense; it was like everyone was holding their breath all at once, waiting to see what would happen.

"Keep going!" The Captain kept giving orders. "Follow the fin. We're getting closer to the island now... We'll see where it leads us."

The strange shark fin took a turn into the coral reef beds, still going backwards... It allowed the ship to follow it without incident, although it was difficult to understand how such a creature would know where it was going while facing the wrong way. It seemed to be avoiding the coral beds, just barely. As a result, their ship did too.

"Could it r-really be leading us through this maze of coral?!" Shiori squealed, still staring in amazement. She was voicing what they were all thinking. And at the moment, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

There was nothing they could do now but hold on and hope that Ace's strange hunch was right. When they followed the fin, turning every time it did, an amazing thing happened... It did indeed seem to be leading them through the coral beds. It was clear that there was some type of creature hidden beneath the waves, though the waters were too choppy to be able to identify it. The shadowed silhouette revealed none of it's secrets to the Pirate crew, who followed it on anyway. After all, it was still better than dealing with the Marines.

They zagged this way and that, turning endlessly through the maze. It took a bit longer, but they were able to get through. That was the important thing. The Marines stopped their ships just in front of the entrance to the large natural maze. They seemed puzzled. The coral beds were too massive for them to be able to find a way around, and there didn't appear to be a way through. So they stopped in front of it, unable to continue.

Several of the ships in their fleet seemed particularly determined to pursue their quarry. They attempted to follow the way they'd seen the Pirates go... Some of them made it quite a good distance into the coral beds, but the maze confused them, and their ships crashed. There was an explosion aboard one of them. Several others were broken apart by the sharp coral and rocks, and began to take on water.

"Hahaha!" Mitch clapped, and many of the others joined him with gleeful cries. "Did you see that?! They crashed!"

"Serves the fuckers right." Ace nodded, adjusting his hat and trying to watch where they were going.

Shiori was still near the front of the ship, watching as the shark's fin helped them cross safely through the gigantic coral maze. She wondered just how big this place actually was... It stretched way past the horizon, and she couldn't even spot the end of it yet.

"H-how far do you think we have to go?" She fidgeted with her sleeves nervously.

"Who knows?" The Captain admitted, becoming a tad more serious as he walked up to watch it too. "But let's hope we can follow it all the way through to the other side. It would really suck to be stuck all the way out here."

 _'Crap!'_ She hadn't even considered that. It definitely was not helping her nervousness any. 

* * *

**A/N: Time to move the plot forward! I felt like this story needed some action again. I thought they should have to deal with some nonsense from the Marines too, in true Pirate fashion! xD What's with the mysterious shark fin in the water? And what will become of Ace and Shiori's first kiss? Find out soon! :D Shorter chapter because it seemed like a good place to leave off (mwahaha, I'm so mean) and because it meant that I could update faster. ;D**

 **-Kaline**


	33. All The Same

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: All The Same**

Zigging this way, and zagging that way... Their journey continued onward for several more days. Everyone was tired of the constant danger that seemed to be ever present. All of the Spades were nervous the whole way through. Hoko made sure to keep a stern watch on the coral maze, using the map to help them navigate as best he could. They'd actually passed the wreckage of many old ships on their way through. And with each passing fallen vessel, the more tense the crew got.

Their main source of direction was still the strange backwards shark fin that had appeared before their ship, seemingly from out of nowhere. No one had a clue what it was, but they knew by now that they could trust it. They had to, because it's all they had to go on at the present time. Since they'd been following it, nothing bad had happened to their ship yet. They couldn't help but worry if maybe it was some kind of trap though.

Hoko was a decent enough navigator, even if he hadn't been trained for it, but they still had no way of knowing which direction to go. They still didn't know how long this was going to go on for. The Spade Pirates were currently having a meeting to discuss their present course of action. And no one else seemed to know very much about what they should do either. They had no way of knowing which way to go or if they'd even be able to get through it at all.

"Sorry guys," Their makeshift navigator admitted. "I'm still kind of at a loss here."

"It's n-not your fault..." Shiori tried to comfort him, still very fidgety and nervous. She'd been that way since all of this started. She was just trying to be helpful somehow, even though she didn't have much to contribute. "Don't apologize."

"I've heard of this part of the Grand Line before..." Rex chimed in. "It's whispered about in stories and rumors..." He noticed that everyone was now listening intently. "The Dread Coral Maze is not exactly supposed to be a fun place. Some say there's no way through it at all. Many ships have run aground here or crashed onto the rocks."

"Really? You d-don't say?" She chuckled, despite feeling uneasy. The timid girl gestured to yet another damaged ship that was half sunken as they passed it. "Has anyone ever made it all the way to the end?"

Mitch stepped forward. He obviously knew something the others didn't. "There's an ancient legend that says Gold Roger, the Pirate King himself, made it through... Then again, there are those that claim the King of the Pirates could do anything that he set his little black heart to."

Ace stiffened when his first mate said this. The others didn't seem to notice it, but... Shiori saw it. She'd never seen him react that way to anything. His reaction was immediate, like it made him uncomfortable, somehow...

 _'Maybe we should change the subject...'_ She thought.

"That just proves that it can be done." The Valkyrie stated, with finality. "I'm s-sure we'll make it through, and we'll reach the island in no time."

"I don't think there's any island," Geirin narrowed his piercing eyes at her, one hand on his gun, as always. "This is probably all just a wild goose chase. It's unlikely that it even exists."

Ace stepped forward, intent on putting a stop to all of this. "It exists." There was something different in his voice when he spoke.

"Are you-"

Suddenly, before their debate could continue any further, something nudged the front of the ship. It scraped by one of the larger coral reef formations. Their argument had distracted Hoko, who was currently trying to steer the boat. A grating sound could be heard as the coral raked over the hull. Luckily it didn't seem to have pierced it.

"Watch it!" The Captain glared at him.

"Sorry Captain, I'm doing my best..."

"Just pay attention to where you're going," Mitch backed him up. He then strode to the very front of the ship, where several of the others were still watching the fin. "I dunno about you lot, but I'm sick of not knowing what we're dealing with here. I've got an idea..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his fingers scratching through the unshaven stubble.

"Care to run it by me first?" It sounded like Ace was getting a bit testy now that everything was so stressful. Given the circumstances, Shiori felt that he had a right to be though. He took a moment to straighten his hat.

"We've got a lot of huge fishing nets. Why not put them to use?"

"It could scare away whatever is down there," Rex was quick to point out, shaking his head. "And then where would we be? We might never get out of here if something happens to it or we piss it off."

"Sounds like bad luck to me..." Haji agreed.

In the end, they all turned to Ace for instructions. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not too sure about any of this. All I know is we've been following this strange fin, and it's been working. Hasn't steered us wrong yet."

"M-maybe we should leave well enough alone then?" Shiori suggested. This was met with several looks of disapproval from the rest of the Spades.

 _'Or maybe the status quo is making everyone too nervous...'_ She settled down, taking a step back, and regretting her words already.

"Don't tell me you're going soft because of the girl!" Mitch glared at her, as did several others.

"I thought it was cute at first," Geirin cut in. "Thought it might even good for you, Ace-sama... But now I wonder if maybe bringing her along was a bad idea... It seems to be clouding your judgment."

Ace threw his hands up in the air, and let them fall, frustrated. " _Fine._ Do whatever you guys want!"

"Thank you, I will." Mitch grinned cheekily. He began issuing orders. "I just want answers. And we aren't getting any this way."

"Alright. Don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face." The Captain scowled.

Despite his warnings, they began to prepare the ship, steering it around the rocks and coral to avoid hitting anything else. Shiori shuffled her feet behind Ace awkwardly. She didn't know what else to do, and she certainly didn't want to be a part of what they were doing. It was probably a bad idea.

"Hate it when he goes above my head like that..." Ace mumbled, where only she could hear him, due to her close proximity.

She patted him lightly on the back, in the hopes that it might make him feel a little better. Although it felt strange, she was pretty sure she saw him visibly relax. She knew they were all exhausted and stressed out from running nonstop these past few weeks. The small port town that they'd recently departed from seemed like it was only a distant dream from the past by now.

The albino girl watched on as the crew assembled a large net, splaying it over the front of the ship. It stretched all the way from one side to the other. They were making the necessary preparations to try to capture whatever was lurking beneath the waves.

"Ready? On my signal..." Mitch raised the net above his head, and the others who had agree with his decision followed suit. It was impossibly heavy, but it looked durable enough to get the job done. Hopefully... " _Now!_ Lower the net!"

It felt somehow wrong to be doing this. Like they might be throwing off the one thing that had been helping them survive lately. Shiori hoped they weren't about to disrupt the natural flow of things. This was going to be difficult to pull off... Especially while their navigator was busy steering the ship. She held her breath.

Hoko had to pay very close attention, as he adjusted the sails to help slow the Royal to a grinding halt before they hit anything. The fin stopped moving when they did.

"Wait!" Ace yelled, rushing toward the rear of their vessel, where the anchor was located. "We'll need a better plan than that! Once the fin, or whatever it is, stops leading us, we'll crash into the coral again, unless we drop anchor. Idiots..."

He rushed to get things ready to do that, even though their anchor was huge, and way too big for one normal person to lift by themselves. Fortunately for all of them, Ace was not normal. He lifted it like it was nothing, taking the opportunity to show off his muscles. They weren't just for show, after all.

Shiori looked around, her eyes going wide. Anything to avoid staring at him... Everyone on board seemed to be tense. Their plan worked, and the weights at the edge of the net reached in front of the strange fin, interrupting it's path as it sliced through the water with practiced ease. They awaited the contents of the net with baited breath, as they all pitched in to pull it out of the water.

Once they had slowed down enough, Ace tossed the anchor overboard to keep them where they were. Normally he would have asked the others for help, but everyone was busy crowding the front of the ship. There was a loud splash as it broke the water's surface.

"The moment of truth..." He muttered, walking up to stand behind Shiori, who was trying to get a better look at the net as they pulled it up.

There was a writhing mass of pink and black squirming around in it. So it was indeed some kind of creature that lurked within the murky deep... Since it was alive, they hauled it on board, depositing it onto the deck.

"You assholes! Let me go!" A feminine voice that could only be described as silky cried out. "Ahhh! You humans are pathetic, unhand me! Motherfuckers!"

No one seemed to have any clue what to do with their strange find, now that they had it... Mitch just stared and stared, and so did Ace. Eventually he stepped forward, feeling that he should do something, as their Captain.

"I uhh..." He stared at the... thing's strange appearance. She looked to be some kind of shark. But sharks couldn't talk, and everyone was thinking the same thing. "I'm sorry?"

Shiori noticed that her fin was pointed backwards, which was unusual for a shark. _'So she's actually been swimming forward this whole time and not backwards... Interesting.'_ Other than that, she had no clue what to make of it.

"Forgive me, but... What the hell are you?!" Mitch demanded, still wanting his precious answers.

"I could ask you the same damn question!" The shark-like being crossed her arms, freeing herself from the net with ease, now that she was on board their ship. She had a long tail like a shark's, and proper fins and gills, but... She also possessed a lovely set of legs, and was able to use them to walk right over to the men who had her surrounded. She didn't seem afraid at all, the anger showing clearly in her inhuman eyes. "Dragging me out of the water in such a dangerous way... That's the last time I help lowly humans..." She grumbled under her breath, but everyone could still hear her.

Long cotton candy pink hair cascading down her back, bedraggled and hanging low, framing her hourglass figure. The solid black shark-woman gazed at them through deep purple eyes. Her attire was very skimpy, and due to the short purple shorts she was wearing, her legs seemed to go on forever. She did seem to have some white tattoos or markings scattered here and here that contrasted well with her dark complexion. But the clincher was her T-shirt, pink with white lettering that said 'I don't need you, go fuck yourself.' It was short and left her midriff exposed, in addition to showing a lot of cleavage. She didn't seem to care at all.

"Thank you for all of your h-help." Shiori bowed politely to her, not knowing what else to do.

"You knew I was helping you? At least not everyone here is as stupid as I thought." She instantly perked up, approaching the shy girl before anyone could stop her. "I'm Artemis." She extended a fairly human-looking hand, somewhat hesitantly. "This is what your people do when they first meet someone, right?"

"Y-yes..." The two girls shook hands. "I'm Shiori..."

Artemis scanned her up and down. "Cool. What's with your eyes and hair? Are you albino?"

"Yeah..." She shied away, taking a step back and realizing that she was now against the outer railing.

"Why so shy? You're gorgeous hun!"

Shiori had no clue how to react to that comment. She wasn't used to people calling her that. "Aww th-thank you... And... And you as well."

"I'm a fishman... Err, technically a fishwoman. But whatever!" The strange being turned to face the men. "Which one of you is the Captain? I know it isn't this frail, meek little thing. Show yourself already."

Ace stepped forward, also unafraid. He felt like he could filet this fish if he needed to. "I'm the Captain. Why were you helping us? We don't even know you."

"Not so fast," She clicked her tongue, grinning and exposing her razor sharp teeth to the Pirates who were all staring at her. Most of them cried out and took a step back. "I'm tired. We've been traveling for a long time. Mind if I stay on board for a bit and get a little rest? This seems like a decent place to stop, at least."

"Sure," The freckle-faced Captain grinned, nodding. "That's a reasonable request. You helped us make it this far, so you're welcome to stay on the Royal with us for a bit. I'm sure you're hungry after swimming for that long without a break."

"I am."

"Rex-san! Prepare a nice hot meal for our guest."

"Actually," Artemis cut in. "I prefer sushi, if you've got it."

"You got it! I'll have it done in a few minutes..." Rex assured her, already heading for the kitchen to get to work.

"Now, back to business," The sharkwoman seemed to have no problem taking charge of the situation. "Why the hell did you decide to just pluck me out of the ocean?" She placed a hand on her hip, awaiting their response.

Shiori was just watching her. She sort of liked her demeanor because it reminded her of Whitey Bay, in a way. Although she was always fierce and unafraid of anything, she would always treasure her time with her bold mentor. Artemis appeared to have a similar attitude, despite being a bit more vulgar.

"We needed to know what was going on," Mitch explained. "And Ace-sama was against it, but there was no other way-"

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the Captain."

"Well I'm the one who made the call."

"Too fucking bad!" The shark girl hissed. "Ace-san, was it? Would you mind providing me with an explanation? You are the one in charge, after all."

"Not at all," He sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be the easiest task. He didn't exactly like her attitude but... If they angered her too much, it would be all too easy for her to leave them out here, high and dry, with no reliable way to figure out how to escape this evil maze. "Take it easy, there's no need to get upset. Rex-kun should be done with that sushi soon and we can all take a nice break and talk things over."

"I never _asked_ for a fucking break in the first place!" Artemis flipped her long pink hair over one shoulder, haughtily.

"Neither did I..." He mumbled indignantly.

"What was that? Speak up, hun!"

"I said neither did I! Mitch-kun was the one who came up with the plan to capture you in the net. We thought that..." Ace hesitated, unsure how to bring it up. "We weren't sure who was leading us through the coral maze or why. And it seemed like..."

"Like what?"

"L-like it was strange that a backwards shark fin was leading us through. It d-didn't make any sense." Shiori cut in.

"Oh, you mean this?" She pointed toward her back with her thumb. The others noticed that she perked up when talking to the albino girl. "I forget all about it sometimes. It's a birth defect, I was born this way."

"Mitch-kun is my first mate," Ace explained, trying to keep the conversation moving. "And we both make decisions for the rest of the crew sometimes."

"So... My hunch was right. You _are_ a Pirate crew..."

 _'This girl is certainly full of herself...'_ Ace thought. _'I hope she'll continue to help us though. Right now, we need all the help we can get!'_

"Yep!" He chuckled. "We're the Spade Pirates."

"Hmm..."

"All finished!" Before she could react, the spiky haired cook emerged from the galley, holding two large trays full of several different kinds of sushi. "Your meal is served, madam."

"Looks delicious! Thanks." Artemis was not shy about taking an entire tray for herself. She devoured several of the tasty treats before she spoke again. "These are really good!"

"Heh... Glad you like." The cook replied, leaning against a nearby wall and crossing a leg beneath himself.

The shark girl continued to eat, and the others just watched on. Ace took a few sushi rolls from the other tray, and so did some of the others. Shiori wasn't in the habit of eating sushi or fish either. She disliked it just as much as meat. But she wasn't hungry anyway.

"Thank you for the meal." Artemis lowered her head to bow to the Captain in a show of gratitude. She seemed to be in a slightly better mood than she had been previously. "I haven't had a meal that was that good, or that large, in quite a while. That was generous of you."

"You're welcome," Ace told her, stepped forward to confront her once again. He was sick of beating around the bush too. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions."

"If it's about Fishman Island, I honestly don't know. Sorry."

"Nah, it's nothing like that... Why did you help us?"

"Me? I didn't do anything much." The shark girl chuckled, her lavender eyes full of mirth.

Shiori, who was still standing in close proximity to her, spoke up. "You've obviously been l-leading us through this coral maze. Why?" She was a little nervous, but seeing how Ace reacted to this newcomer helped her to calm down a little.

She'd spoken the words they were all thinking. The rest of the Spades leaned forward to listen to what this creature they'd fished up had to say for herself.

"Alright... I confess..." She sighed. "I work at a place not too far from here. I was just leaving the club after my shift, and that's when I noticed your ship. I was lured closer by the alluring scent of blood in the water. Somehow it smells all the more enticing when the poor creature that died was in incredible amounts of pain."

The others were looking at her like she was crazy, gaping at her in awe after what she'd just said. Shiori couldn't help but watch her with a strange expression. She recalled when they'd killed the slave drivers that had wronged her, before sailing into port. That must be what she was referring to.

In lieu of explaining, she only shrugged. "It's a fishman thing, you most likely wouldn't understand..."

"You know the way through the maze?" The Valkyrie asked her, tucking a patch of silvery pastel hair behind one ear.

"Yes. I saw that you were being chased by Marines, so... I tried my best to get your attention, hoping you'd notice. And you were clever for following me."

"That makes sense, but why help us?" Ace cut in.

"It's simple. You aren't the only ones who hate the Marines. I figure if I can get even one more vessel safely away from those bastards, the better off we will all be for it."

"Are you a Pirate too?" Shiori asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"No... I'm not."

"I see..." Ace seemed to be mulling over her answers. After taking all of it into consideration, he felt like it should be alright. "How is it that you're able to navigate such a monstrous maze?"

"I'd be careful, if I were you... I take offense to words like 'monstrous'." She snapped, but then composed herself again. With a deep sigh, Artemis continued. "I can find my way through any maze easily, even if I've never traveled through it before. I can use echolocation. That's why I got this."

She moved the sleeve of her shirt out of the way so everyone could more easily see her tattoo. It looked like a white dot, surrounded by strange arrows radiating outward in a circular pattern. The white ink shown brightly in the sun. Everyone took a look. Shiori found herself reaching out to touch her tattoo, before realizing what she was doing. She withdrew her hand quickly. This earned a lighthearted chuckle from Artemis.

"You can touch it if you want to, haha... Go ahead."

White bangs fell into her face, as Shiori only shook her head back and forth shyly. he'd taken to fidgeting with her sleeves again. She felt Ace pat her on the back this time. The shark girl shrugged, not caring one way or the other. She could suit herself.

"That's some beautiful ink..." A man with a very deep voice commented from the back. It was Zetsui.

This caught Artemis' attention, because he hadn't really spoken much before. That was when she noticed it... He wasn't a normal human either. She looked him over from head to toe, suddenly crossing the deck.

"My... Aren't you a pretty?" She walked up to him, running a single finger down the front of his torso, and pressing her well-endowed chest against him.

He had no idea what to do, having never been in such a situation before. "Umm..." He arched an eyebrow, clearly not expecting this. A beautiful girl was touching him, and his face turned a bright red color. He became flustered.

"What's your name?" The shark girl grinned. "You're a fishman, aren't you? I can tell."

"You can? Y-yeah, I am... Hi, I'm- Err, I mean, well, ahh... My name's Zetsui." He finally managed.

"What species?"

"Pardon? Oh, uhhh... Rockfish." He smiled at her, not daring to move a muscle.

"That's what I thought." Artemis laughed. "I'm used to working with your type all the time."

It was pretty clear to all the others that she was only toying with him. Zetsui had never been the brightest crayon in the box to begin with... He didn't seem to be aware of the fact that he was pretty much being made fun of. She actually thought his balding hairline was atrocious, and his physique was nothing to be proud of either. The shark girl was giggling to herself now. But she really did feel a lot more comfortable knowing that their crew was welcoming of fishmen and that she wasn't alone. And even if he weren't much to look at, Zetsui still had a comforting presence.

"So... Will you continue to help us, or not?" Ace crossed his arms over his chest, not waiting to beat around the bush anymore. They'd fed her, and seemingly befriended her, or at least some of them had.

"I will," She turned toward the Captain, her smile suddenly fading. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up swimming though. I'm in good shape, and I can travel for weeks on end without much of a break, but much longer than that is impossible."

"Would your sonar thing still work out of the water?" Shiori asked, while planning things out in her head.

She wasn't entirely certain that fishmen and fishwomen could survive out of the water for very long. On the other hand, Zetsui had never seemed to have very much trouble with it. She only hoped she was asking the right questions and that they weren't offensive. The shark girl seemed really crafty and they had to be cautious. Especially regarding their destination... She was glad no one had mentioned that yet.

"Yep. It's no problem for me."

"I think that settles it then..." Ace lowered his hat, indicating that things were getting really serious now. When he looked back up at her, and their eyes met, his expression had changed. "Would you like to join our crew?"

There was a collective gasp that passed over the entire crew right then. All of the Spades seemed surprised that he'd ask her out of the blue like that. Shiori wondered if maybe he had an ulterior motive... But it wasn't up for a vote. It was still ultimately the Captain's decision and he would have the final say.

"Me? Join a Pirate crew?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "You've gotta be fucking joking..."

"I'm serious. I'd like you to be our new navigator."

"Hey!" Hoko shrieked, flailing his fists in the air. "What about me?!"

"Oh, give it up..." The Captain waved a dismissive hand at him. "We all know you never really wanted to be a navigator in the first place. This is your chance to retire from it."

This statement was met with a hearty round of laughter from everyone.

"Yeah, I guess it was only supposed to be temporary anyway." He conceded, knowing when he was defeated.

The shark girl realized they were all waiting for her answer. Her purple eyes narrowed. "What's in it for me?"

 _'What would she like?'_ Ace had to think for a minute...

"For starters, the prestige of being the official navigator for the Spade Pirates. You'll get to party with us, day and night. You'll likely get to kick some Marines' asses at some point. And we'll protect you from anyone who messes with you."

"Hmm... None of that particularly interests me." She feigned a yawn. "And I don't need any protection either. I can more than handle myself."

There had to something else she wanted, something more... And then it dawned on him.

"There's more sushi in it for you... And all the gold you can carry." Ace added, then side-eyed her carefully, watching for a reaction.

...And he got it. Artemis' face lit up. "Really? How much do you think I can carry? We fishfolk are far stronger than you lowly humans, haha!"

Though she seemed serious, the way she laughed at the end indicated that she was most likely joking... Or trying to.

"I'll help you carry it, if you want." Zetsui made an awkward attempt at flirting, but it went nowhere.

She only looked at him with a blank expression. Then her purple eyes narrowed into slits. "Like I'd trust you."

"We're on our way to a very special island... We could use an extra deckhand too. Everyone does what they can to help out, regardless of their position on my crew." The Captain explained, taking her sudden interest in gold as a sign that she had decided to join. "And I'm sure you'll make an excellent navigator."

"Welcome aboard!" Zetsui called to her, still oblivious, and smiling in a silly fashion. Shiori thought his face just might melt off.

"Yes, w-welcome." She also smiled at the shark girl. Shiori wanted to make sure that she felt welcome here. She'd felt just the opposite when she'd joined, and she knew how uncomfortable it was.

"Cool!" Artemis replied, shuffling over toward the helm. "Someone needs to like... Show me how to steer this stupid fucking thing, or something? I've never steered a boat before."

"I thought you knew what you were doing?" Mitch crossed his arms, cackling at her. His tone was extremely condescending. "Since you're such a supreme and experienced navigator and all. Hah!"

 _'I'm glad he doesn't talk to me that way. Wow...'_ Shiori couldn't help but think.

"I never made any claims like that." Artemis quipped, ready to defend herself. "As I recall, _you_ asked for _my_ help, after I mentioned that I have echolocation. So you can shut it."

" _I_ didn't ask you for shit..." He grumbled, earning himself a stern look from Ace. He couldn't mistake the way her sharp features were arranged for anything other than a threat. "But since _my Captain_ did, I'll stand by his decision and show you the ropes."

"Gee... Thank you. How generous of you." She replied snarkily, approaching the helm. This was accompanied by a roll of her eyes.

"Awfully feisty little thing, isn't she?" Mitch commented, once she'd walked away. The others admired the intricate white stripes that ran along the length of her tail as she walked away. They adorned her limbs too, matching sets swiping across the back of her legs.

Luckily, she hadn't heard him. He moved to follow her, not daring to say anything else that might upset her. Especially not where she could hear...

Shiori could just imagine the two of them being at each other's throats constantly the whole way there. And she didn't even know how far away they were right now. She wasn't sure whether to divulge the information regarding their destination to this newcomer either. She'd joined the crew, but anyone could always say that and then leave or betray them later.

She knew all about betrayal... And as a result, she had learned to trust no one.

The only thing she trusted in was the truth. And the truth consisted of facts. The fact was, she was going to have to do her best to get along with her new crew mate, and most likely roommate. The thought occurred to her while she was walking around the ship, lending a hand to Haji with the sails. They had to re-adjusted for their new course... Once that was done, she was free to retire to her makeshift room.

Having yet another female on board with them was going to be a challenge. She hadn't counted on having to share her room with someone else again, especially not this soon. The Valkyrie sighed, flopping down on her bed for what would most likely be the last time she would be alone in her room for a while.

Watching the way Ace had so skillfully procured a new member for his crew had been interesting. It had definitely taken some finesse to avoid making her angry. But she'd had a long day and was very tired, so thinking about it was only exhausting her even more. She felt Vanora crawl out of her shirt, to climb onto the bed. She curled up into a little ball, grooming herself before tucking her tail over her nose for warmth. The chill in the air was steadily growing, the closer they neared their destination.

 _'I wonder how much longer it will be...'_ Shiori sighed, letting her eyes fall closed.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, she didn't feel all that well-rested... It was like she'd only taken a nap instead of going to sleep for a while like she should have. And Shiori discovered this to be the case, because when she looked out, she saw that it was still dark outside.

She lit the small oil lamp in her room, which was perched on a crate by her bed. She was grateful for the light. She used some matches that she'd gotten back at port, since Ace didn't seem to like having other sources of ignition on board his ship. Probably something like stubborn pride, or a form of envy, she supposed. Mitch had explained that to her when he'd helped her find a decent wick for it. As for the lamp itself, Hoko had given it to her shortly after she'd joined the Spades. Even though it wasn't much, she had always treasured it. She'd been able to get some oil from Rex to refill it. She smiled then, recalling how it had all happened... It was something so small, and yet many of them had played a part.

 _'Sometimes Devil Fruits really do come in handy. The others accepted me as a crew mate pretty quickly. I hope they'll give Artemis the same chance.'_

Knowing firsthand what it was like to be different, to be the outsider, she worried for the new girl. It wasn't until a few minutes later, once she'd fully woken up, that she realized something... Artemis had never come in to her room. She was supposed to rest like they all did once everything was finished for the day, but she'd never shown up.

Resolving to figure out what had happened to her, Shiori ventured out into the cold of the night. She left Vanora snoozing soundly on her side of the bed.

After checking over the entire ship, she'd found rather quickly that there was no light coming from anywhere except the galley, where the men usually went to drink. It was late, but she decided to check there anyway. A single beam of light emanated from beneath the door, showing outside as it fanned out across the polished wood of the deck; the only sign of life aboard the entire vessel.

She heard voices, their laughter echoing off the walls. Not wanting to disturb them, Shiori crept closer, leaning against the wall that hid the rest of the room from immediate view. She thought she'd heard her name, although she couldn't be completely sure, and that was what had initially piqued her interest. She didn't need to see them to hear what was being said.

"Oh-ho! Really, Ace? You and that little vixen, huh?" It sounded like Rex's voice. He paused to take a sip of what was most likely alcohol. "I never would've figured, she doesn't seem like your type."

"Oh yeah man, the things I'd like to do to that girl... Mmmn!" Ace laughed.

Though she couldn't see it, he was making grabbing gestures with his hands, palms facing upward as his fingers curled around thin air repetitively. The invisible buttcheeks of some unknown person practically jiggled in his face. He then also took a huge gulp of his drink, the imaginary girl momentarily forgotten.

"Hahaha, you're damned crazy, Ace!" Mitch laughed along with them. "But I'll drink to that!"

The sound of them clinking their glasses together was right on cue. It was to be expected that they would be drinking and talking about all kinds of things, even at this late hour. What she hadn't expected, however, was to hear him talking about her in such a lewd manner. That was the farthest thing from her mind when she'd decided not to show herself right away. The rest of the Spades were still talking amongst themselves. The room was abuzz with various kinds of drunken banter.

Of course, there also remained the chance that it might not be her that he was speaking of. The thought of Ace thinking of another girl that way... It caused her to scowl, even though she was keeping herself hidden.

But even if it was her... That wasn't a very nice way to talk about someone.

 _'Hm. Not sure if I'd like it or loathe it...'_

She wondered... Shiori was still unsure what the kiss they'd shared that night had meant. She sort of wanted to know what it meant to him, but to figure that out, it would help to know what it meant to herself first. She was uncertain whether it would happen again or if it was only a one time thing or if he was experimenting just to see what it would be like, or... She sighed, slouching against the wall. It was like she could feel her heart slowly sinking. Such an intense moment had never happened for her, before or since. It was only natural that it was on her mind. She'd even been thinking about it as she fell asleep, although she would never admit it to anyone.

It was clear that Ace felt closer to her after that, but otherwise he was still treating her pretty much the same as he always had... She had no way of knowing exactly where she stood with him, and that was mysterious enough in its own right. The man had always been somewhat of a mystery anyway.

There were times when she wanted to talk to him about it, but wanting to and actually doing it were two completely different things. Every time she almost gathered the courage, she lost her nerve, unable to even come close to bringing up the subject. Shiori didn't know what it meant, only that she wanted to find out on her own terms. She felt like asking him about it might cause him to think that it made her uncomfortable, or that she was trying to ask him to do it again.

 _'What will I do if it happens again?'_ She wondered, letting herself get lost in daydreams for a moment. _'What_ could _I do?'_

If it did happen again, she wanted it to be natural, and not forced or expected. She only knew that, no matter what, it would have to be real. Otherwise it was pointless. She wasn't even sure if it was a good idea to play with fire. She considered herself lucky so far, but it was only a matter of time before she would get burned. And she knew it.

Before she could delve into the matter any further, the sound of a glass shattering brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oi!" One of the Spades called. "By the way... Welcome to the crew!"

"I had no idea you could hold your liquor so well, Artemis-chan..." Walter said, sounding surprised.

"I can..." She heard the shark girl hiccup. It was odd hearing a feminine voice on board that was not her own. "I can handle my own..." She drawled, long and low.

"Hmm... Wonder what else you can handle?" Zetsui mumbled. Although if she heard him, she certainly didn't act like it, just left him to speculate.

Haji jumped down from where he was seated on one of the tables. It was his habit to sit cross-legged up there so he could eat or drink more comfortably. Benches didn't quite work for him, since they made it hard for him to reach the table. And being relatively small in stature, he didn't take up much space anyway, so the others had never minded. He promptly made his way toward the exit.

"Guys... I dunno how much longer I can hang..."

"Ya look a little green there, shorty! Hahaha!" Mitch chuckled, taking a deep drink of whatever he held. "Figures you'd tap out first, being so small and all!"

"Oh! Shiori-chan!" The midget stared up at her, once he realized who it was. He'd jumped the minute he noticed someone standing there. "I wasn't expecting you to come around 'til morning... Excuse me, I need some air."

He brushed past her. She knew he was most likely headed straight for the railing to throw up. The others perked up when they heard her name, but she was in no mood to deal with them. Her cover had been blown too early for her to really see how well Artemis was getting along with everyone. And to hear more about Ace's mystery girl, while she was at it...

Trying to make the best of it, she stumbled into the open space of the galley awkwardly. "Hey guys... C-could I have a drink too?"

" _You?_ " Mitch raised an eyebrow. " _Drink?_ Feh!" He batted a hand at her, drunkenly. "Never happen..."

"Heh... You can have shh-some of mine, if you want?" Ace offered her his mug, sloshing it around a bit.

"Why?" She eyed him shiftily, not quite trusting this apparent gesture of kindness.

"Seems a waste to pour you a whole mug since we all know you wouldn't be able to handle it, and you're too much of a prude to have a drink with us, is all..." He trailed off, seeming to have forgotten the rest of what he was about to say.

He'd only meant to lightly tease her, but he wore a look on his face that told her he knew he'd said too much. What she didn't know was that he already regretted saying it before it had truly left his mouth.

Shiori was very aware that their Captain wasn't the slightest bit sober at the moment, yet she couldn't help but feel wounded somehow. She watched the new girl downing the rest of her drink hastily, before requesting another. Rex had a bottle of rum that he was passing around to everyone, and he refilled hers only seconds after it had run out.

"Woooo!" Artemis howled, shaking her hair down over her shoulders as she tilted her head back to take another swig. "Partying with you guys is so much fun! You can have some of mine too, if you want, Shi-chan!"

She wanted to yell at her... To screech at her to _get out,_ to chastise her for referring to her in such casual terms when they barely even knew each other. They'd only just met, and Shiori didn't trust outsiders very easily. But the moment she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was a rather high pitched croak, something close to a squeak but darker somehow, so she closed it immediately.

The way her lower lip began to tremble was a telltale sign. She'd tried so hard to fight it. But the tears that threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes gave her away.

The albino girl bolted from the ship's galley and rushed to get back to the safety of her room. The darkness would conceal her emotions... She knew it was a mistake to bother them while they were drinking. They'd probably been at it for hours, so there was a good chance that no one really knew what they were saying at that point. But that did not mean that the jagged edges of their words didn't hurt, all the same. 

* * *

**A/N: Those who visit my DeviantArt page have probably seen pics of Artemis before. If not, they're located on my main page, just under all of Shiori's stuff. I haven't drawn her before but I did commission a couple of things. I just wanted to mention it in case you're curious or wanted a visual reference of her.**

 **Sorry about the recent lack of updates. I'm always busy, blah, blah... Hope you enjoyed the story so far, and thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They keep me going. c:**

 **-Kaline**


	34. Gifts From Dragons

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Gifts From Dragons**

As soon as she'd run off like that, Ace got up and started to go after her. He sighed, clearly wishing that he could have fun instead of dealing with this right now. Even through his drunkenness, he hoped that she hadn't heard the comments he'd been making to his friends about her. He hadn't meant for her to hear that.

Before he could stumble toward the exit of the galley, a gentle but firm hand planted itself squarely in the middle of his bare chest. The Captain looked down, confused to see a solid black arm. He followed it, noting the white tattoo near her shoulder, before coming face to face with their newest recruit. She was almost as tall as he was, able to look him dead in the eye.

"Wha...?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "What'sa meaning of this?" He slurred. "If you thinks you're gonna stopsh me from going ta check on Shhiori-chan, you hads another think coming... Heh."

He knew he'd butchered that sentence, but he just didn't care.

Artemis only giggled, stepping between him and the doorway that led outside. She'd withdrawn her hand, using it in an attempt to stifle her laughter. "Let me... I want to talk to her anyways. It's probably better if you don't talk to her while you're... Like this."

The shark girl gestured to his entire body, watching the way it swayed back and forth as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Ace was in no state to have a conversation with someone he cared about right now. Especially when that someone had just run out of the room crying.

"You don't evennn know!" He threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "Can't even find her room..." He laughed, apparently finding something about all of this funny. It was more due to his own inebriated state than anything.

"Wow, you _are_ fucking trashed! I think I'll manage..." She pointed to her tattoo, which he'd just been admiring a few minutes ago. "Echolocation, remember?"

Ace wasn't even going to try to pronounce that word right now. "Ahh, go ahead!" He batted at her with one hand, swatting at her unsuccessfully. "Who needs ya? Haha..."

"You men really are too funny when you drink. I'll be back later. Just leave it to me, okay?"

She left without waiting for a response. Some things were more important than getting even drunker. Artemis wasn't sure how she should handle this. She knew the one who really should be here was the Captain, since there was obviously some kind of unspoken thing between them, but it was probably better than he didn't come. They could always talk about it tomorrow or something.

Shiori's shoulders were shaking, and her face was planted into her pillow, relishing the softness in such a hard world. She hated the way that everyone had been excluding her lately. She really felt like an outsider here. It was completely different than when she'd been on Whitey Bay's crew. Right now, she wished that she could go back there. While she was lamenting leaving all of her old friends behind, she sensed that someone was near.

"Hey..." A soft voice came from the doorway. Artemis noticed the bars, now showing even more concern. "Do they... Oh honey, do they keep you locked away down here or something?"

Shiori didn't answer her. _'Would it make any difference?'_ She offered her a blank stare instead.

"Listen, I know you're hurting an awful lot right now, and... Fuck, I'm no good at this." She sat on one corner of the bed, careful not to get too close. She seemed to instinctively know that the other girl needed her space. "The thing is... I'm worried about you, and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it?"

"What d-difference does it m-make?" She replied, looking up from her pillow for just a second. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was still crying.

It had really hurt being excluded from something that everyone else seemed to enjoy so much. She was used to always being on the outside looking in, but sometimes she got sick of it. And this time, it was especially pronounced because they even seemed more receptive of a newcomer than they had been toward her. It made her feel like she was seen as a nagging motherly type figure for everyone, more than an equal. It was like they viewed her as a drag to be around, just because she didn't drink like they did.

"Sometimes it's nice to have someone there for you. Misery loves company, and all."

Artemis placed a concerned hand on her shoulder, very carefully. She relaxed a little when Shiori didn't immediately jerk away. She was still mostly lost in her own thoughts.

"I guess so..." She paused for a moment, spacing out. "Let me guess. Did Ace send you here to check on me?"

"No, actually. He was going to come himself, but I stopped him. He's been drinking tonight and didn't seem to be in any kind of shape to be talking to someone he cares about."

"Tch. He doesn't _'care'_ about me," Shiori felt slightly guilty the second the words were spoken out loud, and even more after they had a moment to settle. "At least, no more than any other crew member."

She recalled what he'd been saying about wanting to sleep with some girl... If he cared about her, then he wouldn't be thinking about other people. Especially not doing _those_ types of things with them! A knot was forming deep in the pit of her stomach just thinking about it.

At least she'd stopped crying, for the moment. She felt dejected... This wasn't how she was supposed to be. Showing such weakness was nothing like the strong new woman she tried so hard to display to others.

"That may not be so..." Artemis chuckled, seeming to know something the little albino didn't. "Even if it is, isn't that what being on a Pirate crew is all about? Having each other's backs and all?"

"S-sort of. But what would _you_ know about it anyway?"

It was true. Shiori had been with them for a while already, but Artemis was new to being a Pirate. Although she had consented to become one of them, they both recalled that she had been more than a little hesitant about joining. At least at first...

"Hey, don't get bitchy with me!" The shark suddenly snapped at her. "I can out bitch you any time, okay?"

"I didn't m-mean it like that..." She was quick to clarify. "I only meant that maybe things are more complex than you realize. You are new here, after all."

"So I am," Artemis conceded. "I'm still getting to know everyone here. But I can already see there's something more between you two."

Shiori sat up, using the pillow to hide her face.

"I'm not wrong." She chuckled, continuing to speak in spite of the other girl's silence. "Wanna talk about it? Maybe I could help-"

"Nothing can help! Just leave me alone. I feel like enough of an idiot right now, thank you."

"Hey, I know no one likes to be left out. I may be cold-blooded, but I still have a heart. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for making you feel like you don't fit in."

Shiori sighed. "It's n-not your fault... They were the ones who made me feel this way, not you. Sorry for troubling you."

The two just sat in silence for a moment. It seemed that Artemis didn't know what to do to bring her out of this depressive funk she was in. She didn't know her well enough to know of anything that might cheer her up... Except one thing, but it was the very thing that had started this.

"You know, it's odd..."

"What?" Shiori tilted her head, moving the pillow down to her lap now and shuffling around to get a little more comfortable.

"I'm supposed to be the new navigator, but no one's even told me where the fuck we're going!" She laughed, tossing her head back and slapping one knee. "'Kay, so maybe I'm a bit tipsy too. Hehe... I'm just rambling now. Can I ask you something?"

"S-sure..."

"Do you really think I'll make a good navigator? Everyone else's opinions aside and junk?" Her vertical-finned tail swished back and forth, as she awaited the other girl's answer.

The Valkyrie took a moment to think about it. She didn't want to give her the wrong answer. There was no point in building up someone's confidence if they truly were not up to the task. And there was also no point in lying to make another person feel bad either.

"Hm. I don't know," She blinked, aware that she could feel how puffy and swollen her eyes still were. "How much do you know about navigating?"

"A little... Hoko-san has already been teaching me about it. And Mitch-san, but he's a total asshole. Now him I could definitely do without!" Though she said it mostly in jest, Shiori still found the truth of her words to be cutting.

"He's not so bad, once you get to know him..."

"We'll see." She became more serious again. "I also have my echolocation to help me out, so I'm sure I can get us out of here. The Coral Maze isn't so bad once you get used to it either. Though I suppose knowing the layout underwater gives me a bit of an edge there."

"M-maybe..." Shiori shrugged, then suddenly looked up at the shark girl, her gaze curious. "How are you able to do that anyway? Is it a Devil Fruit?"

"Hah! Hell no!" She took out a bottle that she'd 'borrowed' from the galley, taking a deep swig of it. The other girl couldn't see the label properly to tell what it was. "I'd have to be outright stupid to risk that! I'd have to give up swimming too. _As if!_ I'd just fucking _die!_ " Despite the very real threat she'd just mentioned, Artemis was laughing.

"Then how...? I mean, h-how does it work?"

"Oh..." Artemis' tone suddenly shifted into something bitter. Her eyes hardened, and her muscles tensed. It was abrupt and obvious, like she was preparing herself for an impending fight that had suddenly broken out. "It was given to me..."

"By who?"

There was a pause.

"Celestial Dragons."

Shiori stopped cold, unable to continue the conversation. Several long minutes passed, the silence between them not quite comfortable, but understandable all the same. Hesitantly, the shark girl held up the bottle of what she could now see was rum. She took it, pressing it to her lips, feeling the kiss of the cold against them as she drank... And she drank deep.

"Wow. I take it you know all about the motherfuckers, huh?" Artemis was quick to pick up on the rapid change in her demeanor.

"You might say that..." She had become deadly serious, her albinoid eyes narrowing as she helped herself to another drink. "Did they... Did they force you to accept it?"

"I was part of one of their sick experiments," She hung her head, whether in sadness or shame, Shiori could not tell. "And it wasn't willingly. I was lucky I was able to escape from those bastards. They implanted a chip in my arm. They wanted to use me as a weapon, I was nothing but a tool to them. Ever since, I've been able to use echolocation, like a damned dolphin... Cheeky bastards!"

Artemis took the bottle from her, taking another drink. She then passed it back to Shiori, who hesitated the second time.

"I've n-never had more than a few sips really... Except maybe once or twice."

"Ah, I see your problem now. _You_ need to loosen up more!" She shoved the alcohol to her insistently, sticking the bottle to her modest bosom so she couldn't refuse... Not without spilling it all over herself. "Drink, bitch!"

Shiori didn't feel like an argument right now. She was in no mood. Deciding to take the newcomer's advice, she tilted up the bottle, taking a deep swig before returning it to her. It felt like she didn't have much of a choice in the matter, currently.

But Artemis refused to take it back. "Keep going." She giggled. "I'm already fucking wasted!"

"Alright, if you say so... But just you know, alcohol is bad..." She took another very hesitant and small drink from the bottle they were apparently now sharing.

"Yeah? Who says?" Her pink hair shimmied to one side, nearly dragging the floor, when she tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"I mean, th-that's what I was always taught."

" _'Taught...'_ What a fucking crock! I don't get why people feel the need to brainwash others with their nonsense. Right and wrong, things like morals... That's something each person should be free to sort out for themselves. Just because it's not for everyone doesn't mean it's wrong for everyone. Ya feel me?"

Shiori didn't answer, just taking in her words for a moment. She didn't speak, just reflecting on what she'd said. The poisonous rum touched her lips again, and she tipped the bottom of the bottle up, taking in as much as she could and letting it pour down her throat. Some of it dripped onto her shirt but she didn't care.

"I guess that's what being a Pirate is all about... Freedom." 

* * *

It was a bit of a surprise when the shark girl showed up with a petite albino tucked under one arm later that night. The two were leaning on each other for support, obviously hammered. It was a surprise to see Shiori actually get drunk, and it even seemed to draw Ace's attention. But she'd chosen to ignore him for the rest of the evening, instead drinking with the rest of the crew. They were laughing and singing and carrying on drunkenly. She stayed close to Artemis until it was time for them to go to sleep.

Well... They'd certainly _meant_ to go to sleep... It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning, when the sun's rays flooded into the galley from the edge of the horizon, that the girls finally realized they had neglected to go to bed at all. That's not to say they hadn't fallen asleep though.

Peeling her face from the hard wooden surface of one of the tables, Shiori felt her head throb something fierce. She felt somewhat queasy, as if the contents of her stomach might let themselves loose at any moment. Her vision was swimming, in spite of the fact that she herself could not. She wanted to slap herself.

"Ugh..." She groaned, blinking as her face scrunched up in pain. "Why did I do that? Ow oww owww..."

"Hey little lady, you're not slurring your words anymore! Not stuttering yet either. Haha!" Mitch rose and issued her a hearty pat on the back, to which she grimaced.

"Whyyyy..."

Haji was awake now too. He'd fallen asleep on one of the tables and he was scrambling around frantically, collecting his throwing daggers from where they'd had a little tournament with them last night. Quite a few various crew members were littered throughout the room, but many were already up. Even after a long night of drinking and partying, they'd gone right back to work the next day. Ace was one of them, having already gotten to work long ago. That was impressive, especially to Shiori, who was still feeling the ill after-effects of their drunken debauchery.

"Time to get to work!" Mitch chimed, not even seeming the least bit phased by any of it. "Rise and shine, sunshine!" He opened another porthole, making it even brighter, if that were even possible...

"Owwwie, nooo...!" Shiori put her head back down, folding her arms around her face in a desperate attempt to block out all of the light. "It hurts..."

"She has a hangover," Artemis, who was now awake after having curled up on a bench last night, snapped at their first mate. "Go easy on her, jerk face! She isn't used to drinking that much. I still remember my first hangover, aww!"

At the sound of all the commotion, the Captain, who had just happened to be walking by, stepped into the room. Everyone stopped what they'd been doing.

"What's going on in here?" His thick left eyebrow arched much higher than the right one. His boots clunked across the floor, and Shiori could feel her temples pounding in time with every footstep.

"Shiori-chan has a hangover, that's all." Artemis explained. "And Mitch-san was being an asshole about it."

"That so? Mitch-san, get to work! And the rest of you, wake up!" He barked orders at his men. "There are things that need to be done around the ship. As for you..." Ace's jet black eyes narrowed at the newcomer. He didn't know whether he could get away with ordering her around yet or not, so he decided to play it safe. "If you wouldn't mind, please go with him to adjust the coordinates of the ship. We can't really go anywhere without your help."

"Of course, I'm on it." The shark girl bowed to him respectfully, leaving along with Mitch and the others, although she glared daggers at the man the moment they were outside and away from the Captain.

That would sort itself out. His first priority was making sure that the lightweight among them would be alright. It wasn't his first time handling something like this.

"Let's get you to the medical ward, come on..." Ace hauled her up, but she resisted. "You look like hell." He commented when he saw her face.

Shiori looked like she wanted to curl up into a ball and just die, right then... But she knew he was only poking fun at her.

"Yeah? So do you!" She quipped, not missing a beat. The moment the sun hit her retinas, she let out an agony-filled groan, putting her head back down. She fought off another roll of her stomach, determined not to throw up. "Why aren't any of you sick?"

That wasn't the only reason she was hiding her face though, and he knew it as well. She'd collapsed back onto the table, face-first, unwilling to move. Though her voice was muffled, he could still make out what she'd said. He knew she wasn't really wishing sickness onto all of them. It was a fairly normal reaction...

"What's a lot for you is just a moderate amount for us. Basically, it's because you're a lightweight and aren't used to drinking that much. The more you do it, the better you'll feel though. It won't be so bad next time. And trust me, I know. I've had a hell of a time with some hangovers in my day."

"I-if you say so..." She really didn't want to believe him right now. "Ahhh ha ha, it hurts so much!" The albino girl wailed, almost sobbing in pain as another round of waves rocked the vessel and caused her migraine to worsen. At least they were finally moving again.

Ace took her hand, prying it away from her face. She thought he was going to try to force her to her feet, but he didn't. He let her lie there miserably, placing an empty glass into her hand.

"Hold on." Moments later, he returned with a pitcher of ale. "Drink this."

"Nooo..." She moaned, closing her eyes tight and refusing to take the glass. She pushed it away, grimacing as it scraped across the table abrasively.

"It'll help." He proceeded to pour her a glass of it anyway. "The one surefire cure for a hangover... Is to drink more."

"I d-don't see how that helps. I should probably drink water or something, but... My stomach, ugh..."

"It takes the edge off. I promise."

Not seeing any other way out of it, the shy girl hesitantly put the glass to her mouth and took a few gulps. Surprisingly, she kept it down. It tasted considerably better than the hard liquor she'd imbibed last night. It was less harsh, anyway.

"There, see? Not so bad, right?"

"Screw you..." She chuckled.

Ace didn't know how to take that, so he chose to keep his mouth shut. ...For now. He knew she was just suffering the after-effects of the previous night. And it was partially his fault. He liked that she was starting to be a little more playful with him lately. It was more like the old days.

"You should really try to get some rest," He told her. "But first, we need to get you to the medical ward. I know Walter-kun has some medicine that can really help."

He tried to help her to her feet, but she fell against him. Shiori wanted to stay there and hide her face, but she knew that wouldn't really help her feel any better. That was no way to solve your problems... Staying in the same place would only make things worse, or keep them the same, at best.

"A-alright..." She fought to hide the blush that was inching across her features.

Ace did his best to help her up. It wasn't an immediate worry, but he really did want to make sure that it wasn't alcohol poisoning or something. He'd never forgive himself if she got truly sick and he did nothing to help her. He told himself that he would do this for any member of his crew, but deep down he knew he was most likely lying to himself. Still, that didn't stop him. Or the butterflies that rushed through his core when she leaned against him the way she did. He wasn't ready to own up to that just yet.

"Here," He took off his treasured hat and placed it on her head. The strings dangled freely, tickling the sides of her face, and the amulet fell heavy against her chest. "This should help with the sun."

"So that's why you wear it..." She managed to giggle, but instantly regretted it. "Ouch."

"Nah... Sure does help though." Ace chuckled. "We're almost there."

At least it wasn't a long way to Walter's office. Shiori barely noticed the rest of the crew as they walked past. Although she was trying to keep her head down and the sun out of her eyes, she vaguely made note of the way Artemis and Mitch were arguing with each other. It definitely wasn't the almost playful banter that he'd shared with Nischela when she'd been on board. No, this was true dislike.

When they got there, they were met with an empty room. There was no sign of the friendly doctor. They waited for a minute, and by the time Shiori was situated in one of the chairs in the makeshift waiting room, he had returned.

"Oh hey you two! I was just getting a cup of coffee," Walter smiled pleasantly. "But I see that I should have gotten two... Or maybe three?"

"Now is no time for j-jokes..." Shiori complained, with another groan. "I'm in a lot of pain."

"After last night, I'm not surprised. I was there, you know. I had a feeling this would happen. Here, take these."

He gave her two strangely colored capsules. They were purple with orange swirls. She took them from him, almost hesitantly. She handed Ace's hat back to him, feeling like she probably looked really silly in it.

"What are they?"

"I made them myself. They're the herbal equivalent of a painkiller. There shouldn't be any side effects, unless you were allergic, which is doubtful."

Ace grabbed a little paper cup and filled it with fresh water. Although she didn't answer, she downed the pills with it almost immediately. She wasn't sure what was in the strange capsules, but she trusted Walter, and knew he had his patients' best interests at heart. She'd seen him cure one of Ace's hangovers before too. That was shortly after she'd arrived on The Royal.

"It may take them a minute to kick in. In the meantime, I recommend sipping on that ale. It should help you more than coffee would."

"Told you so..." Ace muttered, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Are you sure?" She looked at both men like they were crazy. "That's what Ace-kun said, but... I'm just not sure it would help. This is what caused the problem in the f-first place..."

"I know it sounds crazy, but more alcohol really is the best cure for a hangover. Definitely takes the edge off."

Something about the way he said it with such finality made her want to believe him... Even though it went against her every instinct, Shiori nursed the glass of ale until there was nothing left. Ace had taken to pacing and then sitting on the lounge chair across the room, waiting impatiently for her to feel better. Walter went back to his paperwork and began rifling through his notes. He was probably researching other cures... Whether for herself or for some of his other patients, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Any better yet?" The Captain sighed, after a while.

"N-not really... I feel kind of faint. And... And lightheaded!" She declared, clearly not quite in her right state of mind anymore. "But it did seem to settle my stomach a little?"

"You should probably lie down..." Walter suggested, sending a kind smile Ace's way. "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

"Yeah..." He took her by one arm, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, he's right."

"Okies!" She hiccupped. "We should get... more?"

"Of what?"

She pointed to the empty glass in her other hand, handing limply in his grasp.

"So now you _want_ to drink? Unbelievable..." Ace shook his head. "Sure, but you have to walk for a bit first. Let's go."

"A little walkies never hurt anyone! Hehe!" The albino girl hiccupped again, grinning stupidly. She was slurring her words just a bit too.

He led her outside. They saw that it was raining lightly. It didn't look like the storm was going to be a very bad one. It was only a light drizzle. The freezing droplets hit her skin, making their way down her face, and causing her to become even more alert to just how cold it was becoming. She liked that part. It gave her comfort... It felt more like _home._

Shiori headed toward the brig to lie down, but Ace steered her away from it. They were headed in the direction of his cabin. It was a path she knew well, having been the first place on board The Royal that she'd memorized.

"My room is probably better for you in your condition," He explained, hastily. "There are no windows, so it's much darker. I made it that way on purpose, because I'm chronically afflicted by your exact problem, you see."

She had to repress a giggle at the thought of it. "At least I'm not alone."

"You'll never be alone. Not while I'm around." His tone had suddenly turned serious.

She had no idea what to say to that, so she just remained silent. Shiori understood that it wasn't an emergency of any sort, so why he'd been so kind to her, she didn't quite know. It was an ordeal she wasn't really used to, being hungover. This was all new to her. He was probably just trying to be there for her and let her know it would be over soon. In any case, she was grateful for his kindness. Her head pounded more with every step they took until they reached the safety of his cabin.

Inside, it was dark, and familiar... It felt comfortable. The realization dawned on her that she might even feel more at ease here than in her own room. Not that it was much to look at either. He seemed to have a lot of junk lying around, so it was fairly cluttered.

Shiori stumbled over to the bed, falling onto it and letting herself sink into the softness. It was nice, but she wasn't able to get too comfortable. Her migraine was still raging, and she still felt pretty sick. The room was swimming, but at least she was safe. She hoped no one got the wrong idea about her staying in his room like this. It wasn't like they would have much privacy anyway. The Captain's quarters were usually buzzing with activity, serving as a central hub for all of the Spades from time to time. Everyone knew where to find him, so they pestered him a lot.

Right now, Ace was giving her a strange look, as he tucked her into bed. He knew she needed her rest, but something else was nagging at him. It had been on his mind ever since they'd left the previous port. He got very close to her face, and seemed to lose his nerve then, pulling away after a moment. There was an awkward silence.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" He watched her carefully for a reaction.

"About what?"

So... Denial it was, then.

"Nothing, it's fine. So..." There was a brief pause, before he got up. "I'll get you something to eat, maybe it'll help."

"I'm not sure if I should eat a-anything right now, I feel kind of sick..."

"I'll have Rex make you something with lots of bread, that should help."

"If you think that would be best." She conceded, having no will to fight left in her.

Before he left, Ace patted the top of her head affectionately. Smiling uselessly, she let him do what he wanted. It made her feel odd, like a small child or something, but she relaxed a little...

"You know... You look pretty good in my bed." He winked, without even meaning to.

She pulled the covers up around herself with a squeak, certain that she was blushing from head to toe. He couldn't tell for sure because she'd covered the lower half of her face. She was flustered, at least.

"That's what I thought." Ace smiled, and turned to leave, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

* * *

_'Where are you?'_ A faint voice resounded from the back of her mind. _'Why did you leave me behind? Senpai...?'_

It happened just as she was waking up. That strange voice again... Shiori was certain she'd heard it somewhere before, but it was so hard to place it.

"Senpai? Huh... Sometimes I wonder if I'm going crazy..." She whispered, in the dark.

It was late, and... This place was much too dark and the room felt too large to be the brig. Everything was laid out differently too. She just realized that she was no longer in her room. And she wasn't alone.

 _'That's right,'_ She thought to herself. _'I'm in Ace's bedroom... Oh gosh!'_ It felt weird to even think that. Something fluttered within her chest at the thought of it. _'What is this strange feeling?'_

She vaguely recalled him bringing her some garlic bread earlier, before she'd fallen asleep. It had been fresh and delicious, and it was just what she needed to settle the queasiness that had made itself known. Rex always seemed to know just what to make for every situation. No wonder everyone loved his cooking so much.

Now that she was feeling a bit better, she felt incredibly lazy for having slept most of the day. It wasn't like her to shirk her duties on board the ship. She hoped the others had handled things okay while she was down for the count. As it was, she could still feel the need for more sleep tugging desperately at the corners of her eyes, her lids becoming heavy once again. As hard as it was to believe, she was still tired.

A few moments later, there was a scratching sound. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. Something shuffled nearby, and she realized that she wasn't alone in the bed. Ace was been lying down too, right next to her. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he got up to open the door. Apparently he'd heard the strange sounds too.

"Can I help you?" He deadpanned, looking down to see a very fluffy familiar face.

Vanora looked up at him cheekily. "Mew..."

"Come in..." He sighed, shaking his head and chuckling at her antics. Then he whispered. "But be quiet. Your... uhh... Mommy is sleeping right now." It sounded strange to hear him talk like that.

She tilted her head sideways, but allowed him to pick her up. He closed the door, and Shiori heard it click shut. The Captain placed the little kitten, who had been growing and wasn't quite so tiny anymore, onto his bed. She cuddled up to Shiori, rubbing her tail under her chin.

"Mreow..." The small creature purred, her striped tail swishing to and fro. "Nyah!"

 _'Found you...'_

She pawed at the sleepy girl's face, and her paw pads landed right on the center of Shiori's nose. Something dawned on her just then, and the Valkyrie sat straight up in sudden alarm. It was like a lightning bolt had just hit her.

 _'That voice...'_ Red eyes widened, and even in the darkness her shock was palpable. _'Could it be?'_ She stared down at the kitten who had climbed onto her lap and was now grooming herself contentedly.

But Ace had settled back down next to her again, seemingly unaware of what was happening. No one else could hear her thoughts. They wouldn't have a single clue.

"It's alright, it's just Vanora-chan... She must have missed you." His voice held a strange comfort within it.

"Oh..." Shiori replied carefully, and pulled a poker face, in an effort to feign being calm. "It's only her. What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. It's late." He stated, matter-of-factly.

She lied back down, her platinum locks splaying out across the fluffy pillow under her head... She really didn't mind that he was so close to her. They weren't touching, but almost. His bed wasn't huge or anything, so Ace had to be deliberately avoiding crowding her space.

Concentrating her thoughts, she decided to test a new theory. _'Can... Can you hear me?'_

 _'Yes...'_ Came the answer. _'Of course.'_

It could have been just her imagination, but she felt the young cat shift and move up to her chest as she lied down. That was her favorite spot to sleep, after all.

 _'Vanora-chan?!'_

 _'The one and only!'_ The cat began to purr, nuzzling under her chin. _'I thought you might never come back, so I came to look for you when you called out to me.'_

 _'I didn't though, I-'_ Shiori struggled to hide her shock, due to the close proximity of the man she was somehow apparently sharing a sleeping space with for the night. _'How can you talk?!'_

 _'I can't talk, silly... We're communicating like this telepathically. In our minds.'_

 _'So I'm psychic?'_

 _'Hm... Not quite. It's due to the bond we share. That's why we can talk like this.'_

 _'Wow...'_

She lied there, in the dark, her mind being silently blown. It took her a minute. It was a lot to take in.

 _'It's about time you figured it out, too! You're such a baka!'_ A single paw batted at her again, little claws tangling through her shimmery hair.

 _'It feels strange being insulted by my own cat, you know.'_ Shiori barely managed to hold back her laughter.

 _'I bet,'_ Vanora got really close to her face, then licked her cheek. Her rough tongue rasped across Shiori's delicate skin. _'I've missed you... That weird fish thing was in your room, you know.'_

 _'Fish thing? You mean Artemis?'_

 _'I think that is what you call her, yes.'_

 _'Did she do anything bad?'_ She was only just beginning to realize the potential this had. No one knew they could talk like this. It made her want to ask Vanora all kinds of things. She patted the kitten on her head, then paused for a moment to pet her gently. _'Like... Did she go through my things?'_

 _'No. Just went to sleep. I thought you abandoned me!'_

 _'That's good at least... Ah, well... I'd never do that, you mean the world to me.'_ She blinked. It was so hard to keep her thoughts concentrated, and it certainly wasn't helping her pounding head. _'Why didn't you tell me it was you? All this time...'_

 _'I thought you knew. Silly girl.'_

 _'Oh...'_

 _'Why are you in here and not your room?'_ The kitty tilted her head sideways, but finally settled in to curl up on her chest. That was where she usually slept.

 _'Never thought I'd be judged by my own cat either...'_ She mused, intending for it to be to herself. _'Oops! Can't believe I just said that. Can she hear me?'_

 _'I can hear all of your thoughts, yes. And I_ do _mean_ all _of them!'_

 _'Wow. Guess nowhere is really safe.'_ Shiori sighed. _'I have always wanted to tell you how much I love you though.'_

 _'And you as well.'_

She huffed. _'You're pretty cold for a cat that's supposed to be adorable, you know!'_

 _'Does it upset you?'_

She thought about it for a moment. _'...No.'_

 _'Are you ill? You should get some rest.'_ Vanora seemed to instinctively sense that something was off.

 _'It was just a hangover. From drinking too much last night. I really didn't mean to sleep all day though. I-'_

Something jostled her out of their inner monologue. There was movement to her left. Ace had reached over and was petting Vanora, lightly stroking her fur.

 _'Is he bothering you?'_ Shiori directed her thoughts toward her beloved pet.

 _'Not really. He's surprisingly gentle.'_

 _'Hm. I guess he is...'_

He stopped then. "You seem tense. Are you feeling any better?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Shiori realized that her voice was shaky. _'Shit...'_

 _'He cares for you a lot, you know. I've seen it.'_

 _'Shut up!'_ She responded, nowhere near ready to deal with all of that. _'What's with everyone saying that lately?'_

"You sure?"

He seemed to sense her distraction, so she ceased the conversation with Vanora, for now.

"Mm-hm..." She nodded, although he couldn't really see. "I just didn't mean to sleep all day. And to take over your bed. Sorry about this."

"It's alright. Artemis-san said she was going to sleep in your room, since she isn't getting on that well with the rest of the crew. Figures... And since you were in pain, I thought I should just let you sleep. We all need a day off now and then. Besides, it's not like I mind."

 _'Ooh la la!'_ Came the kitten's response.

 _'I said be quiet!'_ Shiori cast a silent glare down at her. _'I had no idea cats could understand us to this extent.'_

She seemed to be almost smiling, in a wistful kind of way. _'Oh yes. Didn't you know? Cats are very wise. We're practically ground-bound owls.'_

 _'How do you even know what an owl is?'_

No response. Shiori couldn't resist a smirk. That had shut her up.

"It's okay," Ace chuckled nervously. "We should get some rest. Do you mind if I... get comfortable?"

"It's your bed," She shrugged, not really thinking things through. "Do what you want."

"If I did what I really wanted..." He muttered quietly, and then stopped.

"Huh? I didn't hear you. What?"

"Nothing. Goodnight, Shiori-chan."

She smiled warmly, as he rolled over to face her. Her blush deepened when he put an arm around her, but she didn't protest. "'Night, Ace-kun."

The only sound that could be heard was Vanora purring loudly, stretched out across her chest... 

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, he's teasing her big time... I have no regrets! xD Looks like that's it for this chapter! I'm pretty happy with how things are going along. I hope the ending was cute, at least. I like ending things on a cute note sometimes, so I couldn't resist. Soon they'll reach their destination, but I'm not giving anymore spoilers other than that. I hope you found this chapter to be an enjoyable read. I have to say, I've really had fun working on this story. I know it's not perfect, but no story ever really is. And I began writing this mostly for myself, so... As long as it still makes me happy, I will keep going. c;**

 **-Kaline**


	35. Little White Lie

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Little White Lie**

"You ready?" Ace was asking their newest recruit.

He'd gotten a late start on the day, much to his dismay, and much to the amusement of his crew. The Spades had all jeered and made snappy little remarks about him taking Shiori to bed with him last night. He assured them that nothing happened. Not that they believed him. He decided that it didn't really matter.

"We've already made so much progress," Artemis was saying... "Mitch-san is being a little bitch about it, but... I'm sure I can have us out of here in a jiffy!"

She smiled. And it was terrifying. So many rows of sharp teeth...

"Sounds good. Carry on then."

"Not so fast!" She proceeded to shove several various papers into his hands. She pointed to a spot on one of them. "I need someone to look over these charts and tell me if they're okay. Do these look right to you? Is this where you said that... Ah fucking hell, I can't think of the name of it... That little port town you guys recently departed from. Was it near here?"

"I uhh... I have no idea what you're talking about. I never was the best navigator, I'm just the Captain."

"Well I need to know!" She huffed, clearly exasperated. One dark sandpapery hand rested on her hip. "Where's Hoko-san?"

Ace pointed vaguely in the direction he thought the burly man had gone. She flounced off in that direction, disappearing. With so much going on all at once, it was difficult to keep track of any one person. Mitch had gone off to one side with Walter, muttering something about 'getting out of there' and 'doing some fishing to relax'.

He sighed to himself. Typical. It was normal for them to be wary of any outsiders they took in. Especially those that so readily joined them on their journey, like she had. What they didn't seem to think of was that without her, they would have no way out of this horrible place. And the Marines would have undoubtedly gotten to them long ago if it hadn't been for her interference.

"I wonder why it is that we haven't seen anymore Marine ships..." He muttered under his breath, scratching his head.

"They'd have to be crazy as all fuck to follow us here!" Artemis came up behind him, laughing. "If the coral reefs didn't get them, the debris from those who came before, or the rocks along the way would. Or they'd just get plain fucking lost in the maze! And even if they managed to somehow make it through all of that, we'd still give 'em hell once they caught up."

Apparently she'd found Hoko. He was right behind her. He marched over to the helm, adjusting the steering only very slightly. Then he began looking over the charts carefully.

"Guess you're right... That we would, that we would, haha!" He clapped her on the shoulder. "I'll leave it to you then, Miss Navigator."

"Aye aye Captain!" She saluted him in a playful fashion, laughing.

"And Hoko-san..."

"Hm?" He looked up from the sea charts he was now perusing over.

Ace drew in a breath. It was now or never. "Show her the map and inform her where we're going. And why."

Although this was actually somewhat of a big deal, one wouldn't have guessed it from their nonchalant mood and the easy shrug their shoulders exchanged. Artemis was confused, but interested nonetheless. She sat on a barrel just a few feet away from their former navigator, swinging her bare feet and looking on with renewed interest, while waiting to hear whatever he had to say.

"I'll get right on it boss." Hoko replied, scratching his beard in a bored fashion.

* * *

Many hours later, Artemis had led them through the maze and back into open water. Aside from the occasional icebergs they had to maneuver around, things were much smoother now. In truth, she did not regret her decision to help the Spade Pirates with their endeavors... And although it was borderline insulting, it hadn't necessarily been such a bad thing that they'd chosen to fish her up from the briny deep.

After all, she had been curious about them too. Now that she was getting to know everyone, things were getting a lot more interesting. If they'd been bad people, she would not have hesitated to try to fight them, or just elude them altogether, but... They seemed nice enough. They kept her fed and were willing to put a roof over her head, plus they'd promised to pay her for her work. All in all, it wasn't a very bad deal.

Despite being out of the Dread Coral Maze, they were now in danger of hitting the numerous icebergs that they passed by. The shark girl did her best to ensure that they steered The Royal far out of the way of them. The northern seas were treacherous this time of year. Luckily, she was able to use the sonar microchip she'd been implanted with to detect just how big an obstacle was, even when the majority of it remained underwater.

She hadn't really reacted when Hoko had let her in on their little secret. They were Pirates, so it was to be expected that they'd come out this way searching for treasure. She'd responded with a shrug, and let it go. It wasn't her business. She was assured her pay no matter what, so what did it matter where they were headed? It wasn't like she'd tell anyone. She had no one to tell, and even if she did, it's not like they would be able to venture way out here anyway.

She'd been checking for their destination for a while now, picking up the spyglass to glance through it every now and then. It just so happened that in the midst of her ponderings, she spotted something through it this time. It was small from this distance, a mere dot on the horizon, but it was there.

"We've arrived!" She called down to the rest of the crew, watching their faces light up instantly. "Land ho!"

Although it was a cheesy thing to say, it got the job done. They seemed to all come alive, one by one. Every hand on deck was working to steer them closer toward the island in the distance.

Meanwhile, Shiori was recovering from her second consecutive hangover. She'd awoken bright and early that morning, in Ace's bed. At least she hadn't been so drunk that she blacked out. Remembering everything that had happened the previous night, she was humiliated all over again just replaying the events in her mind. That was when she'd heard their navigator call out that she'd sighted land.

 _'No, not right now... Not while I feel like this... Ohhh...'_ She groaned inwardly.

Although it had dulled, the pain was still immense... Shiori was resting her chin on the railing that ran along one side of the Royal. Her arms were draped over it on either side, and that was all that was holding her up. Her knees just barely scraped the deck, her legs hanging uselessly to either side, stretched out behind her.

Awkwardly pulling herself up from her lazy position, the Valkyrie stiffened when she heard footsteps approaching.

"We're here," Ace explained to her, his voice even and gentle. He patted her back and began rubbing it lightly, in an effort to make her feel better. "We need you on deck. Sorry, but I figure since this is mostly your deal, that you'd want the honor of taking the first steps onto the island."

She only nodded, trying not to lean too much on the railing. The surf nearby the island was horribly high. Every time they hit another wave, she would feel slightly more sick.

"Sorry, I'm n-not used to getting seasick. It's never happened until now."

"It's okay." He smiled, helping her toward the main deck by letting her lean on him.

She looked up at him and returned his smile as they walked. _'This is kind of nice...'_

 _'Glad you're having fun!'_ She heard Vanora quip, from somewhere near the crowd of Pirates that had gathered on deck.

Shiori shot her a glare as soon as they were in sight.

She waited to see what the others would do, but most were either scurrying about the ship making preparations, or staring nervously in the direction of the mass of land they were fast approaching. She and Ace went over to the helm, in case they were needed.

The shark girl was currently squinting and looking through a bronze metallic spyglass. It was aimed toward the island, and everything seemed alright, at first. She noticed what looked like another ship pulling up slowly along one side of the snowy island. The closer they drew near, the more it occurred to her that they might have company.

"What is that?" Artemis suddenly stopped what she was doing, and placed it on a nearby barrel. "Another ship?" She began climbing up the rope ladder that led to the crow's nest. "I need a better look!"

Mitch grabbed the spyglass from where she'd discarded it. He gazed through it as well, slowly becoming overwhelmed by a look of awe. He then dropped the valuable tool hastily, as if it were cursed.

"It's..." He hesitated, noticing that many of the Spades were looking at him expectantly, their Captain included. "It's the Eyphah Maura!"

Immediately, Ace's eyes widened, his face visibly paled, and he took off running. Where, he did not know, but... For several minutes, the ship erupted in a mass panic at the mere mention of that name.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Shiori was dumbstruck.

She did not understand what was happening, but the implications that it was something bad began to sink in almost immediately. It was a given, seeing how upset everyone was. She shrank into her fleece jacket, putting her hands into the large pocket at the front and trying to figure out what was going on.

"You got me..." Artemis shrugged, coming back down from her latest vantage point. "I have no clue what the bloody hell's going on anymore. I give up!"

With an irritated scowl, the shark girl walked into the galley, muttering something about needing a drink. She'd left them to sort it out.

"This is not good! _Very_ not good!" Haji was mumbling, trying to hide himself behind one of the smaller crates they had on board.

Walter had raced across to the front of the ship too. "It's her! She's found us..."

"Who?" Shiori was beginning to become annoyed. "A-alright, enough is enough! Just what is going on here?!"

She shouted at Ace, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt the next time he ran past. The bright yellow material stretched, but surprisingly it didn't rip. It halted him in his steps, and he turned to her.

"That ship belongs to..." He hesitated, not wanting to say any names. "An old enemy of ours. You might say they have a vendetta against us. We need to... Damn it, we can't set foot on this island! We have to get out of here."

"And where you have us go? Back through the coral maze?!"

Ace blinked. He'd never really seen her get angry at him like this. He had to get a grip. "Alright, okay... We did come all this way, but-"

"Why don't we just go the fuck around it?" Artemis had appeared behind him, a drink in her hand and none to offer anyone else. "To the other side or something? I'm sure we could pull that off." She took a deep swig.

The Captain stared at her blankly. "Yes, do that."

"Well it's better than leaving, after we've come all this way... I'd swim over and get more information, but the waters here are uncomfortably cold." As if to emphasize her point, a shiver ran through her.

Despite being a bit more chilled than she was used to, the shark girl navigated the ship to the far side of the island with practiced ease. Even she was in warmer clothes now, donning a thick black knit coat. The others were doing their best to keep a mass panic from breaking out. The only ones who were even remotely unphased by it were Shiori and Artemis. They didn't know what the Eyphah Maura was, or why they should fear it. To them, it seemed like the Spade Pirates were acting ridiculous. But it worried Shiori a bit. If even someone as rational as Walter was panicking, that meant whatever they were up against couldn't be good.

"Any idea where we go from here?" Artemis demanded, showing Shiori the charts she'd drawn up. But they all looked like gibberish to her, and she could only shrug. "Didn't they give you any instructions for what to do once you got here?"

"Ahh, n-no..." She seemed to look to Ace, with a certain hesitance behind her words.

"It's okay," He assured her, even though he didn't feel very sure of things himself at the present time. "You can tell her everything you told me. She's one of us now, same as you."

"Alright, well... When Bay-sama gave me the map, she only s-said that I should look for the ice sword. I have no idea how to go about finding it or anything though. To tell you the t-truth, I never really thought I'd make it this far..."

"So we're basically going to be exploring this blind, huh?"

Shiori nodded.

With Hoko's help, the new navigator managed to pull their ship into a small inlet that seemed to pass through the west side of the island. They'd originally approached it from the east, but that was a no-go, thanks to the Eyphah Maura's unwarranted presence.

Ace had hurried off to make sure things were going smoothly. They were preparing the ship to be moored to some of the trees on the strange island. It should further conceal it from the prying eyes of their enemies, or anyone else who might want to find them.

"How they even found this place at all is a complete mystery to me..." Artemis complained. "Without a map, I mean... It would be next to impossible, wouldn't it?"

Hoko only shrugged. "I dunno... Your guess is as good as mine."

"Are you absolutely _sure_ there's only one map?" She demanded, shaking the fading piece of parchment at Shiori.

"That's what I was t-told, yes... I'm sorry?"

Her platinum locks whipped about in the wind, as they made a sharp turn and sailed a little deeper into the inlet. She could hear the vicious wind howling in her ears. The chill was already setting in.

Artemis sighed. "Don't be fucking sorry. You've done nothing wrong. Maybe those other Pirates just got lucky somehow."

"Those aren't just any old Pirates," Hoko lowered his voice to make sure no one else heard them. "They're the Scarlet Pirates... Our hated enemies. We'd do well to steer clear of them while we're here."

The two girls nodded in tandem.

"I see..." Shiori looked up, her rosy eyes now full of purpose. "So we get in, find the treasure and the sword, and get out before we run into trouble, yeah?"

"That's the plan," Ace agreed. "But things hardly ever go according to plan..."

* * *

Despite how unsettling it was, they soon began to explore the island. The first thing they'd noticed was the large plume of smoke on the far side, a sure sign that the enemy ship was indeed moored there and that a camp had been set up. Ace was normally very brave, but right now, he seemed to be the most nervous of them all. It was completely out of character for him and his crew took note.

There was a grim silence that had settled over most of the crew. They'd done their best to secure their ship and scout the immediate area surrounding them. It was getting late, so there was little doubt that they would be spending the night somewhere close by, since they wouldn't be able to make much progress before nightfall.

The second thing they'd noticed was an enormous mountainous area deep within the heart of the forest. It towered over everything, and seemed to have at least a few caves and rocky crevasses in it.

"If there's treasure anywhere on this entire cursed island," Mitch was saying, pointing to the top of it as their group walked. "It's likely to be there. I'm sure _they_ would've figured that out too though."

"Who are they, anyway?" Shiori asked, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket, not used to wearing her new clothes yet. "I mean really?"

None of them were broken in yet. It was annoying. And it also annoyed her the way everyone was being so secretive about everything lately. What was the Eyphah Maura and why was it even significant? The Ace she knew wouldn't have been afraid of anything, he would have welcomed danger with open arms. And in the end, he would've managed to kick it's ass too!

"The Scarlet Pirates... They-"

" _Don't._ " Ace interrupted him, sitting down by the pile of wood they'd managed to gather. "Don't you dare!"

Mitch immediately stopped talking. He shrugged, walking away to help the others with carrying their supplies. Ace had declared that only he, Shiori, Haji, and Walter, would come with them. They'd left the others back at the ship, including Artemis. She might have been a good asset to them, with her abilities, but the cold would get to her long before it would touch any of them. It wasn't safe. Shiori had even left Vanora back on board with the others, after talking with her about it, for similar reasons.

Plus, someone had to stay behind to look after the ship. The more of their crew they left behind to defend it, the better off they would all be, in the long run. The ones exploring the island could have more peace of mind that way too. If they found anything significant or that they couldn't handle, they were supposed to fall back and signal for backup using some flares.

"Why are you acting like this?" The Valkyrie confronted him, her face slowly twisting into a scowl. "I don't get what the big deal is. I've never even heard of these people before. Everyone is all hush-hush about it, and I'm s-sick of it! Are they really that dangerous that we can't even speak of them?"

He looked at her, their eyes meeting for the first time in a while. Her heart rate increased, though she wasn't sure why... He grabbed her wrist, narrowing his eyes.

"You have no idea how much of a threat they can be. Especially to you. If you see any of them while we're here, leave. _Run._ Do whatever you can to get away, and don't look back."

"But-" She began to protest.

" _Promise_ _me!_ Promise me you'll run away. Do not confront them, don't even try."

Ace let her go then, although she was shaken.

"A-alright..."

As far as their Captain was concerned, the conversation was more than over. He turned to light the small camp fire they'd made. The Spades were more than aware that the smoke could alert the others to their location, but the island was so big that it would take them several days to reach one another. And there was still a chance that they might not even notice. It was a secluded place, after all. It's not like they'd be looking for other crews.

Shiori sat on an overturned log, watching the flames flare up, twisting from his palms into a beautiful shape, before dying down once they had ignited everything. The fire continued to burn, slowly consuming the sparse kindling it had been provided with. She watched the twigs wither under the intense heat.

* * *

The first night had been a fair one... They'd spent the night in individual sleeping bags they'd brought along, spread out by the fire for what little warmth it offered. The ground was cold, due to the recently fallen snow that littered the soil and stiffened the foliage. Luckily, they had been designed for optimal insulation, even in intense conditions like their group was facing.

"What's this island called, anyway?" Haji asked, using a machete to cut a path through the dense vegetation.

"Aisurashi Island..." Ace told him.

"Let me get this straight. We're exploring a place- mostly blind and without many supplies, mind you- called 'Ice Storm Island'?" Mitch raised an eyebrow. "Not sure I like the sound of that. Who's idea was this again?"

Walter shrugged. He'd been very quiet this whole trip. It was good to have a medic with them in case something went wrong, but it made them wonder why he wasn't saying much.

"It was mine," Shiori growled. She was sick of walking. They'd been trudging through the snow all day... "And it's just a name."

The four of them followed Haji further through the woods. They were all freezing and no one wanted to say anything much. It would only cause more bickering. Presently, their spirits were nearly as bitter as the biting cold. Every few steps, they would have to stop, as their vertically-challenged friend would have to take long enough to use his weapon to chop down another bit of vegetation that stood in their way. He was very short, so the others would always have to duck down to avoid low-hanging branches that he wasn't able to get to. They didn't mind though.

To say they were traveling through a forest was a massive understatement... The strange plants that grew there made it look more like a jungle than anything. It was strange, because the trees and bushes weren't deadened by the heavy frost. It was like they were frozen in time, green as ever.

Little flakes of frost hung in the air, and Shiori instinctively moved a little closer to Ace for warmth. He was always warm... It was just his nature. He hadn't even bothered to bundle up very much yet, wearing just his favorite plain yellow shirt. He had at least traded in his shorts for a proper pair of pants, but they looked admittedly strange on him. Shiori herself had chosen to bring a big fluffy gray and white jacket, which should keep her warm enough, along with the pair of worn light blue denim jeans she'd gotten back at the last port.

"At this rate, we're never going to find anything..." Mitch muttered under his breath, sighing. Even he pulled his jacket tighter around himself, when another gust of wind blew through.

And then Walter did speak. "Why'd you even come along if all you were going to do is complain the entire time? You could make yourself useful by grabbing a machete too, you know." He appeared to be quite cozy in his long trench coat.

"Oh, so Mr. Doctor finally has something to say!" He spat. "Like I'm going to freeze my hands off just to save all your sorry asses. If I-"

" _Stop._ " Ace's voice had not raised one octave in pitch... But what he lacked in volume, he definitely made up for in emphasis. "Both of you. Haji-san, please give Mitch-san one of your spare swords until he learns to be respectful of his fellow crew mates."

"Sure thing!"

The little man reached for the sash that was tied around his waist, securing all kinds of weapons, some of which dragged the ground... He tossed one to Mitch, who cursed, but managed to catch it before it cut him. Despite the glare he shot his Captain, he began helping Haji cut a path for them. At least now they could straighten their backs a little more as they went along. Their little group carried on like this for quite a while...

"It's not like we even know which way to go for sure. We should probably head over toward the center of the island first, things look less dense over there and-"

"No, we should just cut a straight path from here to that big mountain..." Ace argued. "There will be less chance that we'll be seen that way."

"Wouldn't it a-also make it easier for that other crew to find us though?" Shiori wondered, thinking out loud.

She knew they weren't supposed to talk about it, but it felt like something that should be brought up anyway. She still did not miss the way Ace tensed up at the mere mention of the other crew that was likely to be there.

"Not really. This way, we can rush in, grab the goodies, and rush back out again. Simple."

"That seems way too easy..." She shook her head, her snowy hair swaying as she did so.

"Doesn't it though?" Ace grinned, seeming to think it was a very cunning plan.

The small group continued to walk on in silence. It had been a while since they'd last stopped for rations. Shiori's stomach growled, but she ignored it, trudging on through the pain. She was used to going hungry and was no stranger to the familiar hollow feeling that plagued her empty belly.

"We should stop and make camp soon," Walter warned them, struggling to walk through the thickening snow. "It's going to get dark and it will be even colder tonight."

"How do you know?" Mitch challenged, while sticking his sword into the ground hastily. Haji glared at the way he leaned on it afterward, but said nothing.

"It appears that you're ready for a break. Tired already? Or just a wimp?" The doctor also send him a death-glare.

"Don't pick at him, Walter-kun..." Shiori advised. She was sick of everyone's bickering too. "We're all on the same crew."

"I wasn't. I was only pointing out that-"

A brisk howling sound interrupted their chatter. Everyone froze, listening. Eyes darted around, watching for any sign of trouble. It almost sounded like wolves, but it was different, more eerie somehow... And louder, deeper... Ace shifted his weight, looking this way and that. They didn't see anything, and it didn't happen again, so after a few minutes, the tension faded.

"Wh-what was that?" The girl was the first to speak.

"I don't know," Ace shrugged. "You know more about this damned island than any of us do, remember? Anyway, Walter-kun is right... We need to start setting up camp."

" _Here?_ " Mitch made a face, his features twisting in disgust.

"Yeah. I don't know where is safest, we haven't figured that out yet. So here will have to do."

"I could see if I could catch something for us for dinner...?" Haji offered.

"Mitch-kun, start gathering firewood. Shiori-chan, can you go with Haji?" She nodded at their Captain's words. "Walter-kun, help me unpack everything and clear a place for the bonfire."

No one argued. They were all too tired and worn out with exhaustion for that. They just set out to do as they'd been told. At least they had a leader with them to help keep things organized. Shiori didn't know what they'd do without Ace.

 _'Or what_ I'd _do without him, for that matter...'_ She mused, already leaving most of her stuff behind and following Haji through the woods.

The more she looked at the trees and dense vegetation, with huge green leaves, and fresh vines hanging everywhere, the more she came to realize that this was definitely not a forest. It was a jungle... They hadn't really encountered much in the way of potential food except for the occasional rabbit, but even those were few and far between. She didn't like the thought of having to eat an animal's flesh. Things were dire right now though, and their ration supply was gradually dwindling down.

"What kind of tracks are these?" She pointed to the ground, where several footprints were visible. They seemed to cut across the path that the two Pirates were walking.

"I'm not sure," Haji narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing them carefully. "But they look bigger than a rabbit's. Let's go." He now wore an excited grin.

To say that he was bloodthirsty would have been an understatement. Several weeks cooped up on the ship had made most of them bored and anxious.

The Valkyrie followed him, content to go along with whatever hunting plans he might have in mind. They went a few more steps before they heard something rustling around in the bushes. The pair tensed up, waiting while holding their breath... For so long, neither moved.

A pure white snow fox stepped forward from the underbrush, and it's fur bristled the moment it caught sight of them. It froze in it's tracks. Shiori stood very still. She took a minute to appreciate it's beauty, seeing that it's footprints matched the ones that they'd seen earlier. Then she saw Haji taking out a dagger from his turban, the wrap only letting a single blade emerge from it. He knew his gear inside out, and knew exactly how to get just the one he wanted. He began to creep closer to the animal, taking it step by frozen step.

" _No!_ " Shiori screamed, lunging forward when she realized what was about to happen. "You can't _kill_ it!"

She wrapped her body around it protectively. The fox didn't seem to understand what she was driving at, and it began to growl menacingly.

"What are you doing?! Do you want us all to starve to death?" He scowled at her, but let the hand that held the dagger fall to his side anyway.

"S-sorry, but... We _can't_ eat such a beautiful creature! It would be so wrong. Please, let's keep looking?"

She looked at the fox's snarling face, feeling its warm breath fanning her face, and pulling away a bit. She knew that it might bite her, but in her opinion, that would still be better than the alternative... When she moved off of it, the stunning creature darted back into the woods, disappearing into the bushes opposite them.

"We're never going to find anything to eat, at this rate..." Haji grumbled, but he kept walking. He'd decided that today was that fox's lucky day.

"M-maybe we can find something else to eat. That way, you won't have to kill anything."

"The next thing I find, I kill." He made a sawing motion over his neck with the back of the dagger's blade. "No arguing."

"Okay, sorry..."

Shiori looked down at her feet as they continued walking. She knew she'd probably just screwed up big time. It would have been an easy kill, since they'd caught it off guard like they had. And she was sure Mitch and Ace would be out for blood once they found out what she had just done... But she'd felt so sad for the poor animal, and wasn't willing to stand by while something was being killed for her sake, even if was for survival reasons.

Haji muttered something to himself about how he should have left her back at the camp. Otherwise, he said nothing to her. They went past a long stretch of the dense snowy jungle. Right now, she almost wished that she had the power to clear all of the snow away, instead of only creating more.

She heard water running, but it was moving very slowly. It still caught their attention enough for both of them to silently make their way over toward it. What they found there wasn't too much of a surprise, but it somehow managed to stun them anyway. Icy cold water flowed around tiny islands covered with trees, grass, and reeds. It was like a half-frozen swamp of some kind.

"There should be fish there..." Shiori pointed out, stopping at the bank when she spotted something else. That was when she got excited. "And look! Berries! I think this kind is safe to eat, but we could pick some and then ask Walter-kun if they're safe when we get back. He should know for sure."

Without waiting for an answer, she was already picked them. Haji only nodded, not seeing any need in stopping her. It was a good idea. He ventured forward, taking a look at the strange new terrain and contemplating a way to get through it.

Shiori watched him from a distance. The little light blue berries squished in her hands as she picked them, staining them like ink. She put as many as she could into her bag, before she had to stop to warm up her hands. She knew she should have probably worn gloves to pick them, but there wasn't time for that, and it's not like she had any handy anyway.

Haji had taken down a long, slim tree branch, and fashioned it into a spear by tying a dagger to one end. He had plenty more to replace it if the first one ended up failing or coming detached somehow. Which was good, since he'd rather not go into the water after it. Not in these freezing temperatures...

"Aha!" He let out a glad cry once he'd managed to spear a fresh fish. "Gotcha!" The trout flailed on the end of his makeshift spear, the dagger's tip gleaming from its belly.

"That's so barbaric..." Shiori said sadly, although she continued picking berries.

"It may be barbaric, but it's what's gonna feed us tonight." He replied, pausing to string up the fish, before going after another...

Once they both had enough, they decided to head to where the others were waiting. Since they hadn't ventured all that far from camp, it was a fairly short walk back. Haji wasn't too prideful, but he was pleased with himself for having caught so many fish for them. It would be a surprise, since he knew the others were expecting them to bring back game.

When they returned, they saw that all was well. The Valkyrie let out a sigh of relief, at the sight of Ace and the others warming themselves by the fire he'd recently made.

"Did you get anything good?" Ace eyed the string of fish that Haji struggled to carry.

"I'm not sure," The little man seemed nervous, as he delivered his catch to his Captain. "But I got some fish, if that's good enough? They're a little on the small side, we didn't..." He hesitated, noticing how Shiori started fidgeting more the moment he began. "We didn't come across any game on the way."

 _'Why did he lie for me?'_ She wondered, tensing up even more, if that were possible.

"I found some berries," The albino girl managed, showing them to everyone before depositing the scrap of cloth in Walter's lap. "I'm not sure if they're edible or not?"

"These are hackleberries, if I'm not mistaken..." He muttered, with a slight nod. "They are a little sour, but... They'll do nicely and should even pair well with the trout Haji-san caught."

"I see... I'm glad then." She smiled.

While Ace was busy cleaning and preparing the fish, she dug out her sleeping bag and started to get everything ready for the long night ahead. For some reason, she didn't want to seem too obvious by sleeping right next to him. It might make things weird. So she put her bag between Haji's and Walter's, completely avoiding Ace's. She didn't want to be too close to Mitch either, due to his foul mood. He wasn't helping get the food ready, but he was making sure the fire they'd built didn't go out, so it was better than nothing.

"This should turn out really good!" Ace was bragging on their good luck. "You two did awesome! I wasn't even expecting you to find anything, so even if it's small, it's still pretty great." His smile could have easily lit up the entire world.

 _'At the end of the day, I guess it's the little things that matter most.'_ Shiori smirked to herself.

It wasn't long before the delicious smell of food being cooked wafted through the air. They were glad they'd thought to bring along some cooking utensils, despite trying to travel lightly. The truth was, they really didn't have a clue how long it would take to find what they'd come for. Or if they'd even find it at all... They might even have to be out here for months, if things took a turn for the worse.

When dinner was ready, Ace gave everyone their fair share. They ate in silence, just appreciating the warmth of the fire glowing in their faces and the fish, accented with berries, filling their empty stomachs. Even after the small meal, they were still hungry, but at least it was enough to placate them for the time being.

Oddly, Mitch was the one who broke the silence this time. "So I've been thinking about it and..." He hesitated, waiting until he had everyone's attention, most especially Ace's. "I don't want a share of the treasure when we find it."

"Why not?" If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Ace held a steady poker face the entire time, although he did seem curious what his first mate had to say. He turned to him, his lips tight and face blank.

"I want my share to be invested back in the ship and crew. It's my right to deny it if I want. And I won't have any arguing about it. So that's that."

"That's what I like about you. Even if you get angry for a while, you're still loyal to the bitter end." He shook his head in disbelief.

"We should get some rest," Walter advised, wisely. "We'll need it."

The others nodded and each muttered their agreement. Shiori turned down her sleeping bag, content to settle into it, despite the encroaching cold. The darkness spread over them, which only served to make it much worse.

She wasn't sure what to make of Mitch's declaration. Did he expect others to do the same? He certainly hadn't seemed like it. And she had, in fact, already forfeited her own rights to whatever treasure the island might hold. She was only after the sword she'd been promised. Maybe it was his way of apologizing, but if the legendary treasure was as large as they'd expected, then it was a pretty big sacrifice to make when a simple apology would have more than sufficed.

She mulled it all over as she closed her eyes, trying desperately to fall asleep in spite of the many different worries that still plagued her. Just as she'd begun to drift off, some footsteps near their camp caused her eyes to shoot open.

"Wh-what was that?" She asked timidly, trying to alert the others without the intruder hearing them.

"What was what?" Walter sat up to look around.

"Huh?" Mitch and Haji raised their heads up.

"I heard something. I think someone's out there..."

"If you're scared," Ace chuckled, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "You can always come sleep over here by me."

He was joking, but she shot him a glare anyway. Mitch laughed openly at his antics, shaking his head in partial disbelief. She really didn't have an answer for him, so she waited to see if whoever was making the little rustling noises would come any closer. They didn't... At first.

She shifted around in her sleeping bag, intent on scooting closer to the fire. In spite of her worry about the strange sounds near their camp, she was getting too cold. And despite being built for it, the air here was so chilling that it was making even her shiver. The others realized that she was right when they also heard some movement nearby, and Ace was putting a finger to his lips to shush everyone. Just when she started to get up, something moved again, encircling their camp without coming any closer. Whoever it was, they were nearest to her, and closing in...

"What-"

Before she could get the sentence out, a dazzling solid white fox dashed out of the underbrush. It stood in the middle of their encampment, glancing over each of them, and staring her down. In its powerful jaws, the arctic fox held a single snow bunny... Freshly killed. It placed it down right beside her, using its nose to push it toward her.

"I..." Shiori sucked in a breath, unsure of what to do. "Thank you..." She sighed in relief, nodding her head to the fox regally and watching in amusement as it did the same. "And you're welcome, little friend."

The others could only stare on in amazement. The fox vanished back into the crystalline coated jungle just as mysteriously as it had appeared, leaving them all to wonder whether they'd really seen it at all.

"That girl is a witch..." Mitch muttered, once again shaking his head in mock disbelief. "Has to be."

"What was that all about?" Ace chuckled, his eyes sparkling in the dim glow of the bonfire.

"I guess he was just saying thank you for something that happened earlier." She replied, not wanting to give away Haji's little white lie. It wouldn't be right to get him in trouble with his Captain.

"This will make a nice breakfast for us tomorrow," He got up to secure the freshly killed rabbit. "Not much, but at least it's food."

She nodding, rolling over and trying to get some rest so she could keep up her strength. They had a long journey ahead...

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter! So things are getting pretty crazy, now that they've made it to their destination... Everything will really pick up in the next chapter, and it's full of action and a little more awkward romance, so I hope you're ready for that. Thanks for the words of encouragement, and recent subscriptions to this story. It's what keeps me going. And thank you for 100 reviews, omg! I never thought this story would get that many, I'm so happy! :D**

 **-Kaline**


	36. Fallen From Grace

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Fallen From Grace**

The first few days hadn't been so bad... Their little group had been lucky on their expedition through the strange ice covered jungle isle thus far. It wasn't until the next day that they realized things were getting gradually colder at a steady rate, the closer they got to the mountains.

"My thermometer is frozen solid," Walter grumbled the next morning. "I can't even tell how cold it is anymore. Not that I could feel it anyway, all of my limbs are going numb."

"Me too bro..." Mitch added. He was all bundled up and his teeth were chattering incessantly. "Brrr..."

He let out a heavy sigh, looking worriedly at the others. "I know we're going to anyway, but... It could be dangerous to proceed."

Shiori had been one of the first ones up. She knew Walter was right, on both accounts. She was freezing too, but she could still tolerate the cold better than the others. She'd just been packing up her bedroll when she noticed something was off.

"Um..." Surreal pink eyes blinked at the sight, as she looked down at the ground beside her sleeping bag. "Apparently we had a repeat visitor during the night."

There were several more snow bunnies, freshly killed and deposited right where the first one had been. Her foxy friend had helped her more than she ever could have dreamed. There were easily several rabbits per person now. He must have been working diligently into the night...

"Does the damned thing have rabies or what?" The Spades' first mate laughed, doubling over with humor at his own bad joke.

"If it does, then we're about to have it too." Ace smirked, plucking each one from the ground to get them ready. After a second, he seemed to think better of it, and handed them off to Haji to prepare.

"I guess I shouldn't complain, but... Those poor bunnies..." Shiori began to sniffle. She would have cried, except she was afraid her eyelashes might freeze in these conditions.

"Too bad. They're damned good eating!" Haji took out his knife to skin them.

"I've never had rabbit before," Walter admitted. "But I'm so hungry that I'm willing to try anything right now."

The others nodded, even Ace... But he also moved closer to Shiori. Before she knew what was happening, his arm was around her and she was in his embrace again. It felt nice... Not just because it was him, but also because he was so warm and the cold was so fierce. He shielded her eyes as Haji heartlessly skinned the little beasts. She shuddered, partially from despair, and he made sure she didn't have to endure it alone. Haji and Mitch were fast at work preparing the meat to be cooked.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to her, holding her tight.

The Valkyrie just kept her face buried in his chest. At the moment, she was at a loss for words. She hated the thought of seeing the poor things suffer, but even she knew that they had to eat. There was nothing anyone could do about it. She had to keep reminding herself that they were lucky to have it, and that it had been a gift. At least she'd managed to save the fox itself from becoming their meal and they had been rewarded for it.

Even once the deed was done, she didn't pull away right away. The rabbits were sizzling over an open fire already. Everyone was hungry and they couldn't wait. She waited until the others were busy before she looked up at him again. He leaned down so that their lips almost touched, seemingly spellbound by her. Her head automatically tilted up. Before she could move closer, his mouth twisted into a wicked smile. Shiori could only stare up in confusion, mauve meeting onyx and something profound passing between them in that moment. It was even more intimate than a kiss.

Neither of them spoke. He pulled away once the others in their group turned to glance at them again. He let her go and she allowed empty space to fill the gap between them, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"How's that coming along, eh?" He asked.

It was Walter who answered. "Not bad... You two should come try some."

"I don't know if I can-" Shiori started, but was interrupted by Ace.

"You'll be fine. You have to eat. We all do."

With that small piece of reassurance, she moved forward to receive her share. She hated the thought of it, so she resolved not to think about it at all. In her mind, she tried to tell herself that they weren't eating a living thing. She had managed the fish from last night, but somehow this was different.

There was no solace from the horrible feelings that passed through her. The only place she had left to retreat to was inside her mind... She told herself that it was tree bark they'd stripped from a nearby tree, that it had come from the forest's flora and not its fauna. It tasted woodsy enough to help pass the lie, the flavor of the wild helping to further to season the small slab. She wondered what the others thought of while they ate it... From the various expressions she saw cross their faces, it was likely to be only sated hunger, at the moment. That was what was most important. They all finished their meal in silence, enjoying the fact that they had plenty to eat to fill them all up, for now.

When the others cast their tents that night, Shiori put hers next to Ace's. She wasn't sure why, but she'd had the impulse to be close to him ever since they'd begun this expedition. Last night, she'd been fighting it, but now that was impossible. All feelings aside, it was freezing and the nights were getting progressively colder.

She noticed the difference in color of their sleeping bags... Hers was sky blue with white snowflakes, while Ace's was dark blue with swirling galaxies and white stars. Mitch's was plain yellow, Haji had been stuck with a pink one, and Walter's was brown with ironically white bunnies all over it. They'd had to make do with whatever they could get. Supplies for an expedition like this hadn't been an easy find. They had all picked from an assortment that the crew had purchased back at port before they left. Otherwise they brought things they already had with them.

The others were settling in for the night too. Everyone shivered when a fierce gust of chilling wind raked over their small group.

"We'd better zip up together," Walter said, a stern warning buried shallowly in his voice. "If we want to avoid getting sick, that is. Hypothermia is a concern too."

"I hate this..." Mitch grumbled, even though he was already zipping his bag to the medic's. He knew he was right but this seemed very un-manly, and that wasn't something that settled too softly on his mind.

"Wait, you're forgetting about me! I need to stay warm too." Haji was almost panicking.

"You can sleep next to Ac-" Before he finished speaking his Captain's name, Mitch noticed the way he tensed up.

Ace was scratching the back of his head awkwardly and gesturing toward Shiori. That was right... They had another person with them this time. The Spades were somewhat used to having to endure harsh conditions such as these from time to time, but they weren't quite used to having an extra person around. Especially not in a situation like this.

"You're small enough, there's plenty of room. Come on." He conceded, watching the little man dart over.

Haji didn't need to be told twice. He'd settled down into the bag where he would be between the other two men, before anyone could protest. However, he wore a sour look on his face. "Hey, watch who you're calling small..."

Their first mate only rolled his eyes. He said nothing, climbing into the now much-larger sleeping bag. Walter was satisfied that they'd be able to stay warm, and he followed suit, shaking his head with a heavy sigh.

"There's no winning with you guys..." The medic sighed, lying down and facing away from the other two.

They were still close enough to share body heat, and that was what counted. No one felt that their masculinity was terribly threatened, mainly because they saw each other as something like brothers. But the fact that they were all still fully clothed helped as well. It was too cold to do otherwise anyway.

Ace got up to zip their sleeping bags together, joining his to Shiori's. Half of it was now dark blue, the other half light. She watched him with a confused expression at first. She wondered if they would join the others. She didn't normally like people being in her personal space, but somehow this was different. They'd already slept next to each other before, but this felt more intimate somehow... The space would definitely be cramped though.

She realized it was going to be just the two of them. Silently, she made her way into the new bedding. Fighting down a blush, she looked up at him to see if he would be joining her. He did. He sidled up close to her, once they were both safely bundled up inside.

"For warmth..." Ace whispered, letting his breath ghost across her ear. "Sorry."

Shiori froze. "You d-don't... have to be sorry..." She said softly.

They were facing each other, with her lying on her left side, and he on his right. Things were tense for a moment. They both silently hoped that the others wouldn't say anything. It was only natural that they'd share a sleeping bag in such harsh conditions, they had known each other the longest out of anyone else there.

It was no lie that there was something else, something far deeper, between them...

Ace smiled when no one commented. He was glad that his crew knew when to keep their mouths shut. He wasn't sure if this meant they accepted it or not. It didn't really matter that much... He knew of his best friend's feeling on the subject. Mitch had never been one to keep quiet for long. But he wasn't sure how the others would take it if he kept openly displaying affection for the girl so often. It might be a bad idea, since it would be likely to put her in more danger too.

Everyone snapped to attention when the strange howling sound they'd heard for the last few nights rose up again, bellowing from deep within the snow-covered jungle. A strong gust of wind blew through the campsite. It blew out what was left of their bonfire, and the Captain didn't bother to get up to re-light it. They all knew it wouldn't last the night anyway.

"There it was again. What was that?" Shiori asked, nervous.

It was obvious that even he was nervous too. That still didn't deter him from putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. "It's just the wind, don't worry."

"Mm..." She whined, nuzzling her face into his chest. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her, protecting her.

Shiori's own arms were folded over her chest, awkwardly. She had no idea what to do with them. She tensed up when he placed one hand on her hip as she lied next to him. Slowly, she began to unfold her arms, and nervously placed one around his side, while the other was pressed against his chest. She hoped he wouldn't mind.

The albino girl turned her head to look at the others. They were already beginning to nod off to sleep.

 _'That's a relief...'_ She exhaled, watching the frost curl in front of her face with her breath.

She noticed that he was smirking at her, and her expression melted into a heated scowl. She hated being teased.

When he didn't move, she began to hesitantly move her right hand over his chest and torso, feeling his muscles. She continued for a bit, testing his reaction before finally pausing to stroke across his bicep, feeling how solid but smooth it was. It fascinated her. Even though her hands were shaking from fear, it made him smile.

Ace hugged her back, running one hand soothingly up and down her spine. He made sure not to linger in the wrong areas for too long. He didn't want to scare her away. She cuddled against him for a moment, shivering a bit.

"Ow..." She muttered, where the others couldn't hear. "The ground is really hard... I'm not used to this."

"You can rest on me." Ace whispered, moving closer but then backing away again.

He put an arm over her head, then waited for her to raise up. Following his silent cues, Shiori moved onto his arm, using it as a pillow. He felt really tense at first, but she could feel his muscles relax, after a moment.

"That's sweet. Th-thank you."

He only nodded. Ace took off his hat and put it beside him on the ground. He was getting comfortable. Well, as much as possible, given their current situation...

Shiori stared up at him in wonder... To think that someone who was so strong was being so gentle with her. It filled her with wonder, mixed with bits of excitement. The feelings surged through her, melding together until she could no longer feel them one by one. They had become something new. Things were different now, but she wasn't sure how or exactly when it happened. The shift had been gradual.

His free hand found it's way to her hips, gradually trailing lower and lower. She took in a breath sharply when she realize what he was up to. Her friend Nischela had warned her about this before. He was touching her thigh, inching closer to the inside.

She cleared her throat, but to him it sounded like a moan. Ace continued to stroke over her skin through her jeans. His fingers teased her, moving closer and then back away again. He was curious what she would do if he touched her... So he did. The others were asleep by now anyway, and it was also a good way to keep warm.

"Ace-kun..." She whimpered, her voice barely above a whisper.

The Valkyrie froze. He felt her immediately tense up, but when he found the right spot, she moved her legs a tiny bit to grant him better access. Although she was trying not to be obvious about it, he had picked up on her silent cues. He circled around the area, his skilled hands making her shiver with pleasure. He was careful not to take things too far and get carried away though. The others were sleeping right near them, after all.

She wanted him to keep touching her, but was unable to ask him to continue. All she could do was blush and deal with it. She secretly wished that his hand was still there, but she was too shy to ask him to do it again. She wondered why he would do that though... And more strangely, why he would choose to stop. It was the first time she had ever felt lust and she was clueless as to how to act on those feelings. It felt so forbidden, like maybe they shouldn't be doing it.

Before she could think about it too much more, she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Just as she drifted off to dreamland, she thought she heard his voice, whispering... "You're so cute when you sleep. Goodnight." But she was too far gone to reply. 

* * *

In the middle of the night, there was a loud rumbling sound. Everyone was jolted awake. They could feel the ground shifting beneath them. They had all been sleeping peacefully when it happened.

"What the-" Mitch began, but was silenced by a loud rustling in the bushes.

The underbrush was swept aside, as dozens of animals rushed past, cutting through their campsite. They seemed to be uncaring of whether they ran into anyone or not. Several rabbits left dark footprints in the snow when they ran through the ashes that remained from the remnants of the campfire. Soon it was covered in a wall of white. There was various debris distributed throughout the massive white formation.

The entire crew was on their feet, running away as fast as they could. There was no time to say anything. Everyone had gotten away so far, but the moving snowbank was encroaching on them quickly.

"Look out!" Shiori called to Ace.

In the chaos, she'd taken his hand. But it was wrenched away when he was hit in the chest by a large rock. She could only watch on in despair, as he was pushed backward by the sudden flowing white barrier.

"Shiori-chan!" He called back to her. He reached for her, already waist deep in the snow, but their fingertips brushed one another only briefly. It was too late. They couldn't reach each other.

The snow engulfed her, and she was swept in an entirely different direction. The Valkyrie felt despair and utter hopelessness creep in... There was nothing she could do except brace herself during the ride and hope she would be able to survive it somehow. It dawned on her that this was an act forged by the sheer will of nature. The avalanche was so violent that the trees themselves were stripped of their bark. The others were swept away, all of them lost in separate directions.

She was thrown this way and that, tossed about as if she were drowning. It was all the petite girl could do just to get herself up to the surface to take another breath of air. It was like a horrible icy sea. She moved her arms wildly above her head, intent on creating some kind of air pocket around herself. Using her powers out of pure instinct, Shiori used her Devil Fruit powers again, shielding herself from the natural snow with her own. She wasn't sure what kind of effect it would have, or if it would only add to the overwhelming amount of the frigid powdered ice, but she had to try something.

Her world became shaded by dark, vivid green. Before she could figure out where she was, there was a sudden sharp pain to the back of her head. She'd been launched into a low-hanging tree branch under the snow. One quick thud was all it took, and she was out like a light. 

* * *

His eyes scanned the area... He was lucky to have been swept to the forefront of the avalanche. Otherwise, he would have likely been buried under the snow and debris. The velocity of the rock that hit him had caused him to be heavier, and therefore he had fallen faster than the snow could catch him.

Ace sat up, shaking the frost from his clothes and igniting himself ablaze momentarily. It caused the snow to melt faster. It would help him warm up too. He wasn't that concerned about his own well being. While he'd taken a nasty blow to the chest, he was ultimately just fine. There would be some bruising, but he didn't feel like anything was broken.

"Seems I got lucky this time..." He smirked, looking up with determined eyes.

He didn't know where he should start looking first, but upon scanning the immediate area, he spotted a body near him. About fifty feet away atop a large snowbank, sat his first mate. Mitch was lying there, groaning.

"Mitch-san? You okay man?"

"...Yeah, I'll be fine..." Came the pain filled reply. He didn't look too bad off, but like everyone, he had been shaken up a bit.

"Great, let's get going."

"What? Where?" Mitch sat up, and shook his head, looking around groggily. "I need a minute. I uhh..." When Ace approached, he clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Be a pal, and make the room stop spinning, will ya?"

"No way!" Ace chuckled. "That'd take half the fun out of it."

They shared a laugh, and then quickly started walking back up the slope. It didn't seem like anyone else would have made it out this far. They'd been pushed back toward the sea, away from the mountain that loomed over everything. Ace hazarded a look at the great beast of a mountain... It's jagged edges and sharp peaks looked formidable. It was a typical gray rocky thing, complete with stereotypical white patches of snow.

Most of the trees around them had been buried. Every once in a while, they passed an area that was mostly protected by rocks or smaller foothills, and things were clear. He heard the sound of a voice calling from somewhere. Mitch's head turned in the same direction.

"You heard it too..." The Captain turned.

"Yeah," The rugged cowboy Pirate nodded, deciding to search for their missing crew mates. "Sounds like Haji-san..."

They rushed over to a slight outcropping, where they found a very tall tree sticking high up out of the snow. It was much too high for them to reasonably climb. Plus it looked like it would be tricky and difficult to maneuver, since most of the branches had been damaged.

"Oi! You guys! Up here!" Haji called down to them. They looked up. He was stuck at the top of the tree.

"How the hell did you get yourself stuck way up there?" Mitch was clenching his stomach and doubling over in laughter. And their Captain wasn't too far behind.

"Ehe..." A single bead of sweat rolled down his neck. "The force of the avalanche launched me all the way up here. Can someone help me get down?"

Mitch tossed him a length of rope. The short man grabbed onto it gratefully, tying it around his waist with a grin. Ace waited for him to be lowered safely to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no sweat. Just a sprained wrist from the impact, it's nothing really." He flexed his wrist and winced a bit.

"That's good," Ace could not afford to relax. He was still worried for the rest of his crew. "Any sign of the others? Were you able to see them from up there?"

"Not a sign, boss."

His expression changed. He stared at the ground for a moment, as the dismal reality began to overwhelm him. His thoughts instantly flickered toward Shiori... He really wished he'd been able to grab her before they'd been separated. They had been so close...

"Let's get moving then." Their Captain was undeterred.

The men followed him, keeping an eye on their surroundings for any sign of their crew mates. It was a long walk and it wasn't easy trekking through the powdery snow. It did seem to make it a little easier for them to cover more ground faster. They were mostly just glad that the situation wasn't worse. At least three of them were okay. The others seemed to know exactly where Ace's mind was at the moment, even if they didn't openly say so. They all wanted to find her, and Walter too.

The gang of Pirates was headed straight toward the mountains in the distance. It was an unlikely chance that the others had fallen below them. Making their way through the fallen snow was proving to be increasingly difficult. They hoped it wouldn't shift again. The remaining Spades came to a patch of clear frost-covered grass around the base of another foothill.

Haji walked onto it, and the regret in his eyes was immediately clear. He let out a loud yelp. "Ouch! What is this stuff?!"

Mitch leaned down to inspect it more carefully. There were tiny blades of grass scattered around, at first glance. "Looks like it's made of some kind of glass... Or ice maybe?"

"There was never any of this stuff before..." Ace scratched his head, obviously confused. "Did the avalanche move the snow off of it?"

"Either way, don't touch it. And definitely _do not_ try to walk on it!" Haji sulked, having sat on the ground and yanked off his shoe to inspect his foot.

The Captain gasped, leaning down to take a look at it too. It was bleeding heavily. "That looks bad... You'll have to stay off of it." He cast a glance at Mitch, who was adamantly shaking his head back and forth.

"No way! Carry him your damn self man!"

"I would, but that's what you're here for. And I need to make sure I keep an eye out for the others. I'll try to take care of this stuff too, if you give me a minute." He pointed at the frozen spikes angrily.

"Fine..." Mitch sighed, picking up the fallen midget and placing him atop his shoulders.

"Nice! This is the only way to travel! Haha!"

"Shut up, you." He shot his unwanted hitchhiker a stern glare.

The same howling noise they'd been hearing for the last few nights brushed past them again. This time they could feel the strong wind from it. Ace himself could barely stand up against it. The wind was nearly hurricane force, it was overwhelming. Mitch had to hold onto Haji's legs and lean into it just so they both wouldn't fall over.

"That's definitely blowing down from the mountains..." Ace remarked, steadying himself by grasping a half-fallen tree. Lots of things had been knocked around during the avalanche. "Ready to keep moving guys?"

"Ready when you are." Mitch nodded, bringing a smiling Haji with him, but not before stooping to pick up his discarded shoe. "No sense letting you get frostbite too." He reasoned.

The trip continued onward, once Ace managed to melt the small spikes. He soon realized that they were only getting larger the closer they moved toward the mountains. After going several more miles, they eventually had to face the reality... They had no idea where the rest of their group had gone. The chances were high that they'd been buried under thousands of pounds of snow.

"We'll have to turn back..." Ace explained, not wanting to face it anymore than they did. "It's too dangerous to go on without supplies. And for all we know, another avalanche could happen. We need to get back to the ship and see how they're holding up."

"We can't just leave them out there." Haji moped, resting his chin on the top of Mitch's white hat, crestfallen.

"Yeah, there's gotta be some way-"

"No." He shook his head. "They're gone. We can regroup and come back to look for them with a search party. We need more people to cover more ground. That's our best bet for their survival."

Mitch stopped talking. It was mainly because he just didn't feel like arguing. Not right now, after all they'd been through. He especially didn't want to leave Shiori way out here on her own, but he knew the chances that she'd survived at all were grim. The same was true for their medic.

 _'On the off chance that she did make it, at least she has her Devil Fruit powers.'_ Ace thought to himself. _'She's always cold, so maybe it will make it easier for her to survive. She is from a place just like this. She should be okay.'_

That was what he said to comfort himself, anyway.

They took a different path, down through the other side of the forest. Ace was still holding out hope of finding the missing members of their crew. That much was clear... But the situation didn't look very hopeful...

Until he spotted it. Something solid black, against the plain white that coated everything in sight. The object was blowing across the empty tundra. It stood out, in stark contrast...

It was a hat. It was Walter's.

"That is..." Mitch trailed off, knowing that it might just as well be an ominous sign, rather than a hopeful one.

"It's his." Ace nodded. He picked it up, casting his flames all around, in the hopes of drawing someone to them with the light. It didn't work though. It did serve him well as an outlet of emotional energy, however.

The three of them looked around everywhere, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. They kept going until they were a few hundred feet below the spot where the hat was found.

There, against the pristine white of the snow, sat their fallen comrade. He appeared to be partially pinned under a large rock. The boulder was so massive, it would be too heavy for any of them to move. That didn't stop Ace and Mitch from trying anyway. They shoved with all their might, and still the damned thing wouldn't budge even a fraction of an inch.

"Damn it!"

At the Captain's curse, the doctor opened his eyes. "Ace-sama?"

"Shhh, don't try to talk..." Mitch said, being surprisingly sympathetic to him now. Haji hopped down from his shoulders to assess the situation.

"It's bad... Isn't it?" Walter laughed.

"This isn't funny," Ace stared, wide-eyed. For the first time in a long time, he had no idea what to do. "Your leg is trapped. If we try to pull you out, you're going to lose it."

The words tumbled out, with grim finality.

"What else can we do for him then?" Mitch wondered out loud.

The situation was dire, and even the best possible outcome did not look good. They all stared in horror at the massive rock that held his left leg prisoner. It was already crushed, and a steady stream of crimson trickled from his open wounds. The snow was packed into it, settling against it. It would have the added effect of numbing it, at least.

"That looks really bad..." Ace commented, upon getting a closer look, still not quite sure how he could help. Cauterizing the wound wouldn't help at this point. It was probably already too late, and even if not, it would do no good to seal in an infection.

"Hurry," The injured man croaked. His voice was already dry, raspy, and hoarse. "While it's still numb. Mitch-san... Tie it off."

"That's crazy, it'll never work!" The first mate shouted at the medic. The man remained unphased. "I mean, it's too-"

"Do it now. Hurry up." Ace prompted him, his own voice stern and his tone commanding.

"You can help, Haji-kun." Mitch nudged him, not wanting to do this alone. "As soon as I tie it off, you'll need to hack it off."

"I don't know if I can-"

"No two ways about it. It's the only way to save him." The Captain confirmed their worries, in that one singular breath.

This was Walter's only chance. If he stayed under the rock, he would die of exposure, if he managed to stave off hunger long enough. It was already abundantly clear that there was no saving his leg _and_ his life. He was going to lose it, or it was going to take him with it.

Mitch didn't want to draw this out anymore than he had to. Summoning his Devil Fruit ability for the second time that day, he coiled a single rope around the other man's leg. He tied it off about mid-thigh, hoping that would be above where the infection was. It wasn't an easy task, but he tightened it as much as he possibly could. Walter felt it tingling, then going completely numb. They gave it a minute or two, to give it time to set in.

They all waited for Haji to do what needed to be done. All eyes were on him. He took out a large serrated blade, readying it just below the place where Mitch had the ropes tied to cut off his circulation. He knew it was strong enough to cut through bone. It was the only blade he had on him that could.

Walter held up a hand to stop him. "Make sure it's a clean blade," He said, looking up at his savior, who was about to put him in a world of pain. "No poison."

Haji nodded. "Of course, I would never knowingly poison a comrade. What do you take me for? Hold still."

The little man was probably the most composed of the four of them, in that minute. He held his wrist with his free hand to steady it. He wished it hadn't gotten injured earlier. It was probably sprained worse than he thought. And he dearly wished that he didn't have to do this at all. It was clear that they all felt the same. They could wish all they wanted, but that wouldn't change the cold hard facts that were in play.

" _Do it!_ " The doctor yelled. "Just do it already!"

He turned away, dropping the blade. "I... I can't! I'm sorry..." Haji shielded his face, not allowing anyone to see the horrors that played across his features right then.

"You have to! It's the only way!"

"Then I'll do it." Ace picked up the discarded blade. "You wouldn't be much good with your wrist half broken anyway."

He couldn't stand to see his men like this. And worst of all, in the back of his mind, there fluttered thoughts of a certain albino girl he knew they still needed to find. He knew that, but... Here was someone they knew was still alive. They'd found him, and he needed their help. So Ace would simply do what had to be done. And nothing more.

Poised above his friend, determined mercy played across his face. He winced against the biting cold, clenching his teeth. His jaw was set, his eyes glued to the rope that Mitch was still in control of. He knew it would need to be done quickly if Walter were to survive this ordeal. Without stalling any longer, he made short work of it... Slicing through the skin, the muscle, and finally hitting sinew and bone. He was glad to find the blade was indeed as sharp as Haji had indicated.

The doctor howled out in pain, swearing a string of curses. The serrated edges made it easy to saw through his leg. It only took a matter of minutes, but it felt like the Captain was sawing away at him for hours. He only hoped it would be enough to save him.

"There. It's done."

He tried to hand the blade back to Haji, but he shook his head back and forth with ferocious force. He refused it, tossing it somewhere behind them. But then he seemed to think better of it, and went to wash the blood off in the snow, scraping it against the tiny ice crystals.

As soon as the wound was open, Ace carefully cauterized it, letting his flames lick across the man's flesh to seal the wounds closed. Walter knew what he was doing and despite the screams of agony he let out, he knew he was doing this to help him. He didn't fight it. He'd known from the moment his leg was crushed beneath the massive boulder that he was bound to lose it. He found himself unable to say anything. He was too focused on trying to block out the terrible agony he felt on his left side.

"What about Shiori-chan? Where is she?" Walter allowed the painstaking words to slip through, even from behind the haze of pain he was forced to endure.

"We'll have to leave her behind," He stated, the very words stinging bitterly. "Walter-kun, you need urgent medical attention. At the very least, we need to get you back to the ship. It's a big area and we're probably nowhere near her right now. We can form a search party and regroup later."

"You're really leaving her behind? Why?" Something about it just didn't sit right with Mitch. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but it seemed so very wrong.

"We have to think about what's best for everyone in the long run. Being a leader means being able to put your personal feelings aside when the time calls for it." Ace stared down at Walter, who was bleeding badly and barely conscious. "Getting help from the others may be the only real shot we have at finding her. Even the toughest of Pirates don't want to lose a fellow crew mate. Especially their only medic. We're heading back, and we're doing it right now. If you wanna stay behind, then fine."

"No, that's not what I-"

"Enough arguing, let's go. We don't have time to waste here." 

* * *

For a long time... There was nothing.

When she finally awoke, she had no way of knowing how much time had passed. Shiori was sealed in an icy tomb beneath the fallen snow. It seemed like a lot must have collapsed on top of her, because there was a lot of pressure and not much light or sound. She couldn't even sense the movement of anything across the snow above her. Nothing moved and nothing stirred. For the first few minutes, she didn't dare to move either. She was still disoriented from hitting her head and taking such a tumble.

Her plan to create an air pocket had worked... Just barely. But it was pitch black and ice cold. She felt around the small area with her hands, crawling around on her hands and knees to discover the shape and size of her prison. There didn't seem to be any way out.

"Hello?" She called, although her voice only echoed off the walls. It was sealed tight. "Anyone around? You guys? Hey?!"

There was no response.

 _'I'm all alone...'_ The thought crowded her, filling her mind with worry. _'I could try again, but I should probably save my strength. It's so cold...'_

It was useless. There was no answer. Shiori could only slump against the sides of the hole in defeat. Several hours ticked by and she hadn't figured anything out yet. She knew she could always use her powers, but that wouldn't help her right now. Adding more snow would only make things more cramped and uncomfortable for her. She did decide to pack some snow tightly, to fashion it into a large column in the middle of the air pocket.

"Should help keep things stable..." The albino girl muttered, packing it in with her hands once she was sure it was solid enough. She wiped the sweat off her brow, before it had a chance to form into ice. "There. Cave in avoided."

She sighed, not really caring that much at this point. It was a sigh of pure frustration. She was annoyed that she had to be here. She dearly wished that Ace was with her. At least then she wouldn't have to feel so alone...

Then, another thought struck her. She knew enough about avalanches to know that it was completely pointless to even try to dig herself out. It could also cause a cave in and she could easily be crushed to death. She was lucky that hadn't happened already. She was entombed, and that was that... It was hard to even tell which way was up, in the first place. At least down here she would be protected from the wind.

 _'Great. Until I run out of oxygen.'_

Shiori realized this would be a very gradual problem, but it would escalate before she knew it. Trying to move as little as possible was a smart move, because it would help to conserve the small amount of air that was trapped down there with her.

 _'Vanora!'_ She tried with all her might to get a message to her beloved pet. Even if it was the last time they would ever talk. _'Can you hear me? If you can, I'm trapped under the snow. There was an avalanche... And I'm in danger. Please send help!'_

It was probably a futile effort, so she settled in for what was bound to be a long wait. 

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the recent lack of updates! I've had the worst case of writer's block lately... Plus I started a new job recently and was busy with the holidays also. But I'm back and now that I know where this story arc is really going... I managed to work through the block and I'm just glad this chapter is done. I'll try to update faster next time. Gomenasai. c;**

 **-Kaline**


	37. Can't Feel My Face

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Can't Feel My Face**

Ace and the others had fashioned a makeshift stretcher for their fallen friend. It was made from tree branches, large plant leaves, and other forest debris, and held together by stringing up some jungle vines that were hanging practically everywhere. The ground was freezing, but as long as he didn't get too cold, it should help with the pain anyway.

Walter cringed every time they hit a rock or went down a slope too fast. He knew it was important for them to move quickly though. He'd already lost a lot of blood before they found him. Needless to say, the prognosis for his survival wasn't good.

"I'm not sure..." He panted. "I'm going to make it..."

"Shhh," Ace was quick to stifle him. "Don't try to talk now. It'll just make things worse. We'll get back as soon as we can."

"Yes, don't stop moving!" Haji cried, from his place atop Mitch's shoulders. He still hadn't fully recovered but he was doing better.

"Once I'm exhausted from carrying your ass, you're taking a turn too, you know." The first mate reminded his short friend.

"I'm going next," The Captain interjected. "I'll take care of him. You all need to rest. Looks like I'm the least injured, and we need to keep moving for as long as possible."

"Yeah... Thanks." Mitch managed, awkwardly.

No one said much after that. They all knew that Walter's situation was dire after losing an entire leg to this place. None of them wanted him to know just bad it was. They were certain he knew it too. They just didn't want to be the ones to bring attention to it. It had become the white elephant in the room.

They hadn't run into any game on the way back, but it was just as well. Since they had been knocked a good distance down the mountain, the avalanche had brought them all closer to the ship. It was the one and only kindness it had done for them. They weren't sure how long it would take, but it was much closer than it had been previously. The snow was starting to lessen, at least.

It was the middle of the afternoon when they heard loud growling coming from the forest. A shrill scream pierced the silence that covered the island...

They all froze in place, afraid to go on. Mitch's eyes darted around, trying to decipher the source of this new threat. Haji put a hand to his brow, scanning the area with a keen eye.

"Someone's there," He pointed to a small clearing just to the east of where they were. "In the thicket..."

Setting down his vertically challenged companion, Mitch made a mad dash toward it. He knew it was important to protect their injured expedition members as much as possible. They had to make sure Walter was safe, at any cost.

"We'll go check it out. Be back in a few." Mitch began stalking toward the area, checking it out.

Ace was torn. He knew that someone needed to stay with Walter, but they were both going ahead to assess the situation. He would just have to trust them to make the right call.

"Just hang on..." He told the medic, doing his best to be reassuring.

Walter only smiled lazily, turning his head to look at the beautiful scenery. Everything looked so clean and white...

"There are wolves! Turn back!" He heard Haji's voice shouting. Then there was more growling and snarling. Then silence.

"Did... Did I get it?" A small, meek feminine voice asked.

They looked down to see a little girl holding a sword. It looked like a katana. It was rather large in proportion to her. She was young, with light blonde hair that hung in tufts on either side of her head, framed by large purple beads halfway down. The back was tied into two loops, hanging down messily. She was wearing a pastel green and purple obi with white accents, although bits of it were torn in places. She had matching geta that looked difficult to walk in. She seemed to move with ease, despite all of this.

"I should say so!" Mitch laughed, seeing the fallen bodies that lined the clearing, but then quickly came to his senses. "Who are you, kid?"

"My name's Lena." She bowed her head, dropping her sword to her side. "I don't want to fight."

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Ace walked up, with Walter in tow. His breathing was labored and it was obvious that he was badly injured.

"My... village was attacked. Then I was held prisoner by... by awful Pirates! Y-you're not Pirates, are you?" She appeared to be scared of them, staring up at them with wide jade green eyes. Her words faltered on every other syllable and her entire body trembled uncertainly.

Ace thought for a second. "Nah, we're not Pirates! We're explorers. Isn't that right, guys?"

"Yeah," Haji grinned. "Explorers."

"Why are you riding on his back? Are you hurt, mister?" She cast her gaze from Haji over to Walter, her peridot eyes quickly scanning the situation. "I know _he's_ hurt! Goodness..."

"He was injured during an avalanche," Mitch explained, with a slight wink in their Captain's direction. "While we were exploring."

She stepped over the body of the fallen wolves. She'd killed two of them, and the rest had made a run for it, disappearing back into the snow-covered tundra. As she approached the group of strange men, Lena began to worry. She was nervous, and it was painfully, glaringly obvious that she'd just been through a terrible ordeal of some sort.

"It's alright," Ace walked over to her, leaving Walter's side for a moment. "We won't hurt you. If you want to come with us, we could take you to our ship... Our expedition ship." He covered, realizing his mistake.

"Do you promise?" She sniffled.

The little blonde girl was adorable, but Mitch was wary of her. He was going along with Ace's plan for now, but he was intent on keeping an eye on her. He was worried about Walter too. He kept glancing back at their only medic, a forlorn look on his face.

"Yes. We're really worried about him right now," He admitted. "We need to hurry back to our ship so he can get better. So let's get going."

Ace nodded, not really minding if his second in command wanted to step forward and take charge for a bit. It was a welcome break. He couldn't be blamed if anything went wrong, and if someone were targeting the Captain, they might just go after the wrong person... It was a clever unspoken plan between the two of them.

"I'll come with you, if you keep me away from those other Pirates. They were... mean to me..."

How could anyone resist that adorable pout?

"We should..." Walter's voice croaked slowly, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. "Bring those... wolf pelts... Warmth."

"I think we should be just getting back to the ship by nightfall." Ace explained, resuming his stride now that they'd realized what he was asking. "So we won't need them. It would waste time stripping their pelts and I'm not sure we have that kind of time."

"Ahh..." The doctor nodded.

They walked on in silence, taking the girl with them. She still acted distant and was very quiet the whole way. The freckled man had picked up the reigns to the stretcher that Walter was on, trudging onward while pulling it behind him.

"Aren't you cold?" Mitch offered Lena the fluffy beige jacket he'd been wearing. "Take this."

"Thank you, mister."

She put it on, despite the fact that it was way too big for her. The little blonde girl kept trying to roll up the sleeves, to no avail. She wasn't sure why, but she kept glancing back at Walter with a strange expression on her doll-like face.

"I'll take over from here," Ace switched places with Mitch, taking Haji from him as if he were a child. "You can take the reins for a while, okay?"

"Huh? Sure thing."

Mitch took the vines that held Walter's makeshift stretcher. Although the bottom had started to freeze and it was more like a sled now, sliding along the snow more easily. He was worried for him too, but all they could really do was pace themselves and hope for the best. The less time they took along the way, the better.

"This place looks familiar," Ace pointed to a path they had taken shortly after they'd set foot on their miserable failure of a journey. "We should arrive before nightfall."

Just then, something several shades of white brushed past them with blinding speed. Whatever it was, it was very small and had shiny eyes.

"What on earth was that?" Walter asked.

"Probably just some animal..." Ace said.

The others just shrugged. All except for their medic, who did not move. 

* * *

Meanwhile... Back on board the Royal...

Everyone was in a glum state. It had been that way ever since they'd all witnessed the avalanche. Many of them wanted to go rescue Ace and the others, but they had been given strict orders to stay here no matter what. They were needed to look after the ship and fend off any attackers that might come up. The presence of that other Pirate crew was definitely cause for alarm. And to top it off, they wouldn't even know where to begin searching.

Artemis had really been getting the hang of things, now that she was left to her own devices. It was much easier to maintain a ship that was stationary, so the Spade Pirates had had plenty of time to induct her into their crew properly... A process which involved lots of heavy drinking and drunken debauchery. Not that it was anything new to her, given where she'd worked before, but still.

She wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell them about her past. It would probably be better if she waited until the small group they had sent out returned. Although there was some partying going on, everyone did seem quite worried about them, especially after the mysterious avalanche. She hoped that everyone was alright. She'd even been looking after the albino girl's cat while she was gone. It was a friendly little creature.

"Did you remember to check the anchor position today?" She was asking Zetsui.

The rock fishman looked at her, tilting his head to one side. "I forgot..." And then, he seemed to remember himself, his eyes going wide. "But I'll do it right now!"

"Thanks." Artemis responded with a toothy grin. "And be a dear and grab Hoko-san for me on your way back?"

He nodded, taking off to do as she'd asked.

The two had been flirting off and on for some time, but she didn't have any serious intentions with him. She just thought his little crush on her was cute. And the fact that he did everything she said without question had it's advantages as well. He was stronger than his appearance would suggest too, although that was a common theme with their crew.

The shark girl was studying the charts to figure out where they should head next. Ultimately, that would be up to the Captain. That didn't mean that she couldn't make suggestions though. And anyway, she needed to figure out the best way to get out of this mess without tangling with the Coral Maze again, if possible. She swished her tail boredly, her bottom fin dragging along the deck.

Something strange happened then. Vanora stirred from where she had been sleeping on a nearby crate. Suddenly, the little cat's charcoal-tipped ears perked up. It was as if she had jolted awake out of sheer fright. Artemis watched her for a moment, wondering if she was okay.

Without warning, the white cat took off with a mad dash. She ran along the railing of the ship, from bow to stern on the starboard side. There was a mooring line secured to one of the many trees that lined the bank. She ran along the rope with feline grace, being careful to avoid falling in the water. She appeared to be headed onto the island. As soon as her little paws touched the frozen ground, she took off running.

"Huh? Where is she off to in such a freakin' hurry?" Artemis watched her go, unable to stop her. Not even she could move that fast. "I hope she'll be okay..."

 _'Hang on!'_ The she-cat project her thoughts to her friend, as her paws carried her over the snow. _'Hang on, I'm coming!'_

* * *

They had been walking for another night and half a day... To Ace, it felt like they were getting nowhere. And he was certain that his crewmates felt the same. Their situation was steadily getting worse and worse too.

"I don't..." Walter spoke, for the first time in a long while.

It was like hearing a ghost speak. It jolted him, something about it jarring... The doctor had been complaining of numb feelings for a while. He had lost too much blood and it was too cold out here. His face had long since lost its color and he was fading fast. If they didn't make it back to the ship soon, he would be done for.

"What is it?" Ace halted in his footsteps. He'd been the one pulling him on the stretcher again, while Haji continued to ride atop Mitch's shoulders. Lena walked between the Captain and First Mate.

"I don't think... I can... make it..." He panted, his breathing terribly labored.

His leg didn't look good either, it was starting to turn black, even above where it had been cauterized. After all, it was designed to prevent infection, not frost bite. His other leg had been all but devoured by the biting cold too. And keeping him so low to the ground wasn't helping much either, but they had very few options.

"I wanted... wanted to say... goodbye... to the crew... one last time... but I..." He blinked the tears away from the edges of his vision. "I can't!" His breathing was terribly labored.

"Stop it!" Mitch snapped, getting tired of carrying so many burdens for so long.

"Walter-kun... Don't talk like that." Ace agreed. "We'll get you back. We're almost there. If you could just hang on a little while longer, we-"

"Even if... if we make it... I'm sorry, I'm... I'm done for..."

He couldn't say anything else, so the medic had simply gone silent. No one knew what to say. Their faces solemn, they all halted and waited for the oncoming event in the quiet of the strange tundra that they were struggling to make it through.

"I want... a favor... one last thing...?"

"Name it." Ace halted in his steps and removed his hat, as a sign of respect. He looked to Mitch, who did the same. He knelt beside him, uncaring that one knee was now in the snow. "Anything you ask, and it will be done."

"Give... my medical... facilities... and all... my equipment... to Shiori-chan..." The dying man rasped. It was clear that was his last request.

He nodded, signaling his understanding. "Is that all?"

"Take care... of yourself... you were a... good leader, Ace-sama..." He smiled at his Captain, his loyalty eternal. "Go out... into the world... and do... great things! Never... ever... give up... And tell... the others... I said... _goodbye._ "

Walter sighed his very last breath, completely giving up the fight. His final word came out as a raspy whisper. His heart had stopped and he had succumbed to hypothermia, as well as falling prey to the nasty infections that he had gotten from his injuries. He'd been bleeding internally for quite some time. Moreover, he was simply tired of fighting; far too exhausted from trying to go on through the pain for too long.

The other two men looked to Haji, who had thought to put his hands over Lena's eyes, as if to shield her from the horrid sight. "Turn around... Come with me." He told her, steering her toward a nearby line of trees. The little girl gasped, but complied.

"Damn it!" Ace cursed, unable to believe that they had just lost one of the most valuable members of their crew to this wretched place. The island was unforgiving. The tears flowed down his cheek, to hang at the bottom of his face as tiny icicles, before he melted them away with his flames. "Even my tears freeze in this shit. It's not fucking right!" He growled, feeling a pang of pain hit his heart.

"It really isn't. He was a good guy." His First Mate was just as sad.

He picked up the other man's wrist, trying in desperation to feel for his pulse. There was nothing. "He's gone... He's really gone!"

"Well damn... What do we do now?" Mitch scratched his head, placing his hat back on.

Ace did the same. "We grieve... And we keep moving forward. Time stops for no one. And we've still got another crew member lost out there somewhere."

"He should still be given a proper burial, don't you think?"

"Yeah... He deserves that much... He deserves better, but it's the best we can do." The Captain nodded, before calling out to Haji. "Oi! You take Lena-chan and get some sticks and rocks and bring them back over here!"

"Alright boss!" He yelled back.

While they went to do that, Ace took one last look at his fallen friend, before closing his eyelids and covering his face with the blanket he had been wrapped in. He had laid him to eternal rest. Mitch shook his head, his lower lip trembling, but trying desperately not to show it. His eyes were leaking too. It was devastating to lose such a good friend. The snow began to fall lightly around them, as if to mock them.

Ace took a small shovel out of his pack. He began to walk several feet away. It was as good a spot as any, considering they still had no idea where they even were.

"Help me move him over here..." He muttered glumly, once he'd finished digging a large hole in the ground.

"The poor guy..."

Mitch grunted with the effort of picking him up. Even though he was used to carrying his comrades, dead weight was another matter altogether. With a little help from Ace, they managed to get his body into the shallow grave. He covered it with dirt and ice, and leaned on the shovel, awaiting Haji's return.

It wasn't long before he came back, with the young blonde in tow. She made a face at the sight of the shallow and shoddily prepared grave, but said nothing.

It was Haji who spoke. "We've brought the rocks and branches like you asked. Where do you want them?"

"Place the sticks all around it as an extra barrier and a way to hold them in place," Ace commanded. "Then we'll cover the grave in rocks. It will prevent animals from digging it up and stop people from disturbing it."

No one argued. They each took an armful of sticks and began jamming them into the ground vertically, making a little fence all the way around it. Then they topped it with the stones. As a final act in his memory, Ace placed Walter's favorite top hat that he'd been wearing over the tallest stick at the top of the grave.

"Anyone want to say anything?" Mitch asked. Though it seemed for a moment no one did.

"He was a great medic," Ace responded, after thinking on it for a moment. "And a damned good friend... It's a shame he had to go like this."

"Aye. Agreed." Haji added.

Mitch only nodded, and Lena didn't know quite what to say, since this really didn't involve her. She wasn't sure what terrible fate had befallen their friend, but the tragedy was not lost on her. She just looked sadly at the ground where a man once lay. They all remained there, doing the same, holding a moment of silence for their fallen friend. The memories replayed, over and over, ceaselessly.

Everyone turned and looked back toward their destination. They all knew instinctively which direction their ship was in, and set out for it. There was no point in lingering around Walter's grave any longer. They had done all they could for him. Internally, Ace was beating himself up for not being able to save such a loyal friend and member of his crew. He only hoped that they didn't lose anymore...

That night, their small group sat around the campfire in silence. Usually Walter would be warning them of impending danger, or trying to talk them out of something. He had always been the conscience of their crew. But they had no more conscience, it seemed. It was a long night and they barely slept at all.

It was the next day when they finally made it back to the ship. Ace had never been so glad to see the Royal, and yet, he could not bring himself to muster up a smile. Not when they'd just lost Walter and Shiori was still missing. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to the rest of the Spades. It made him nervous, because he was fairly sure that at least someone was going to blame the albino girl for their doctor's death. It wasn't her fault, but she would be blamed simply because she had brought them to the island. She was the one with the map and it was her idea... It had put her in danger too, however, and she might not have survived the expedition either. But he tried to suppress the guilt he felt for leaving her behind.

"Hey! It's the Captain!" Hiretu had been the first to spot him, from way up in the crow's nest. He climbed down using a long, sturdy strand of silk emitted from his palms.

"Oi! Captain-sama!" Artemis called to him, waving.

"Hey everyone..." Ace replied glumly.

That was when they all noticed, and took a step back. Where they had been about to run out to greet him, all of the Spades stopped short. They realized that their little team was missing two members. And they had somehow inexplicably gained another member in the process.

"Oh... I can't wait to hear this..." Rex remarked, nonchalantly. He always was a sucker for adventure stories.

"It's quite a story." Mitch assured him, helping to clear a path for Ace and the little girl that walked between them. He was still carrying Haji, but put him down now. Some of the others rushed over to help him.

"First thing's first," Ace immediately took back control of his ship. No one argued. They knew better. "I'm calling an emergency meeting right away! I'll explain everything to all of you at once, it will be easier that way. But there's not much time, we-"

"Where's Shiori-chan?" Artemis was the first to ask about her. She had noticed her missing friend right away. She had been there when they left, and... "For that matter, where is the ship's doctor?"

"Terrible things happened to both of them. That's what this meeting is about. Everyone meet me in the galley immediately. And I mean _everyone!_ "

They all took in the gravity of the Captain's words. A sense of unease and dread had begun to spread throughout the crew. There were various murmurs and whispers everywhere. But they all gathered in the dining room, as he'd commanded.

When Artemis went in, Ace was sitting at a table in the very center of the room. The first thing he'd done was grab a fresh mug of beer. The others seemed more interested in eating, but Rex couldn't prepare anything for them, since everyone had to be present at the meeting. That left Mitch, Haji, and Lena foraging for scraps and leftovers. They found some bread and cheese, and a few leftover sandwiches, so that would have to do.

"I'll get right to the point," Ace was already talking when they'd returned. He appeared to be uninterested in eating, despite the fact that he was obviously starving. Something certainly had the Captain shaken up... "There's no easy way to say this... Walter-kun... Is dead."

They all gasped as soon as they realized what the problem was.

"No wonder you don't have an appetite..." Artemis commented. "Poor thing..."

All heads were crestfallen, all eyes cast to the ground. There was various cries of shock. They had all known what a smart and level-headed person he was, not to mention how strong he was.

"What?! But... _But how?!_ " Rex asked, incredulous.

"There was an avalanche. We couldn't do anything. It separated all of us. A boulder landed on him and he lost his leg. We tried to help him, but... He didn't survive the trip back." Ace paused his story briefly to take a long swig of beer, before slamming it down onto the table angrily. Some of it spilled across the wood, staining it with golden droplets, but he did not care. "Shiori-chan didn't make it either, but we don't know if she's still out there-"

"It's doubtful." Mitch said, solemnly. He patted Ace on the back, but the Captain shrugged him off.

"Get away from me! And don't say that, idiot..."

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I'd love for her to still be alive, but after an avalanche like that, and the way she hit her head... It's not highly likely that she survived it."

"What are you saying?" He took a long sip from his mug, letting some of the beer roll down his chin before wiping across his freckled face with one muscular arm. "Are you implying that we shouldn't go look for her?"

"No, not at all. That's not what I said. Just... Fuck, I don't want to go back out there, but I really want to find her too. At least so we could have some closure, like with Walter-sa-"

" _Don't._ Don't talk about her like that. You don't know what could've happened..."

Ace's eyes were practically boring holes in the wood in front of him. One false move, and it could all go up in flames, just like that... He had to remember to keep his temperature under control. Literally.

"Of course we're gonna look for her! Fuck's sake!" Artemis cursed at their first mate, one hand on her hip. She didn't care if he outranked her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, damned coward, I-"

"You have no-"

"Yes, she does. Let her speak." The Captain ordered when Mitch tried to stop her short.

"I care about her too and so does the rest of the crew. I think we should send at least one party out right away. I volunteer to go search the area. I'm ready to go." The shark girl was already headed for the door when his voice stopped her.

"While that means a lot to me, and I'm sure she would appreciated it too," Ace paused, making sure he was still thinking straight. "We don't want to risk anyone else getting buried or lost. We should all go together. Trust me, it's rougher and more dangerous out there than you think. And since the three of us have seen the island, it would make no sense if we didn't go with you. We've been there, you haven't."

"Well, I'm not going." Mitch challenged. He was annoyed now, after having been cut off twice. "It's not that I don't care, because I hope she's okay. Truthfully though, I think it's a lost cause. And there's nothing you could offer me that'd make me want to set foot back on that travesty of an island. It's cursed!"

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Artemis looked down hopelessly, her expression falling back to pure sadness. Ace had remained unphased, but continued to drink. The shark girl sank down onto one of the numerous benches, letting her tail droop behind her.

Several others shrank away, not wanting to be in the warpath should a fight break out between those two. They were both formidable opponents, but everyone knew that Ace would have the upper hand. Flames burned through rope like it was nothing. Mitch would only serve as a wick, a mere flicker in time, and he would be gone. Snuffed out... Just like Walter. Thankfully, he seemed to remember himself.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Ace kept drinking, trying to play it off. He was too tired to suffer through a scene right now. "I don't blame you for not wanting to return to such an awful place. But nothing will keep me away. I just need to rest for a bit first."

"So... I don't have to go?"

"Hn." He nodded. "I'd prefer you to stay here and look after the ship. Lena-chan will have to stay behind and she'll need someone to look after her. This island is too dangerous for a child to be wandering around. And there's no point to take everyone out there and risk more lives needlessly anyway."

"Great, figures I would get stuck with something like babysitting duty..." He grumbled, stalking off to get himself something else to eat.

"Anyway... I'd like you to come with me, Artemis-chan. And anyone else who wants to come is welcome to. But we'll need a little while to recover first."

"You'll be back on your feet in no time," Rex stated. "You are the Captain of the Spade Pirates, after all!"

"I'll drink to that!" He held up his mug, clinking it against Rex's, who returned the gesture.

"You... You're _Pirates?!_ " The little blonde girl gasped, her eyes going wide as saucers. She took a staggering step backwards.

"I can explain, we-"

"...You lied to me. _I hate you!_ " With a sharp gasp, Lena ran off. But surprisingly, she didn't run back into the forest. She only fled deeper onto the ship.

Scratching his head, Ace shrugged and decided to let it go. He would let the crew deal with her. Even if she did leave, it was no skin off his nose. He had done his best to save her and offer her a safe place to sleep at night. Even if she was just a kid... It wasn't his problem. He had more important priorities at the present time. 

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to end this chapter here, since there was a lot of emotional stuff going on, and so much has happened with the plot lately. It also just felt like a good place to end. I know it's a little short, but I was able to update faster, so I hope it's a good trade. I plan to work on this story a lot. xD**

 **I appreciate the reviews and all of the people who have added this story to your favorites or alert list too. That gives me hope and drives me to keep going. Thank you. ;w;**

 **-Kaline**


	38. Stranger Danger

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Stranger Danger**

Shiori was alone... It was her, and the darkness. While she was in there, she had plenty of time to think about all of the terrible sadnesses that plagued the world. She recalled each injustice that she'd ever seen in vivid detail.

And she also remembered the beauty... The tragic beauty of everything that she had ever loved, as it was torn away from her. The stark beauty of each thing that she'd ever felt, and those memories that completed her. Most of all, she thought of Ace. Of his kindness, of his coldheartedness, and his ruthlessness... She contemplated the dual nature of all things, and she saw it for what it truly was. All things considered, everything negated itself. There was nothing left but death, staring her in the face; waiting...

And all she could do was wait for it to take her.

She felt happy, and also sad... And bitter, and angry. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and sang to her heart's content. It didn't matter. There was no one there to hear her.

After a while, she didn't know how long it had been really, the Valkyrie heard soft crunching sounds. They were so small at first... And gradually, the little noises began to grow louder. It sounded like they were getting closer.

 _'Something's coming nearer to me...'_ She realized, looking up what she assumed was the ceiling of her icy tomb, in confusion. _'But what? And why?'_

There was more soft crunching. It seemed to go on for hours... Though she didn't know why, something compelled Shiori to reach up toward it. She turned a single hand to snow, as much as she could, and concentrated her abilities to make sure it was compacted enough to still form the shape of her hand. This way she could avoid the dangers of frostbite. She began to dig upward, meeting the flurry of movement halfway.

It could cause a cave in, but it also might get her out faster... And she had reinforced the cavern she was being held in, after all. She had been down here for a while, and starvation pains were already present. Each heartbeat sent a new pang of hunger through her. She was starting to become lightheaded from oxygen deprivation as well. What did she have to lose, really?

 _'...hear... me?'_ A little voice echoed. She thought it might be in her head, but she'd been stuck in this hole for so long she wasn't sure anymore.

"Is someone there? H-hello?"

 _'Hello,'_ A familiar voice called to her. _'My friend... here to... get... out! ...closer!'_

 _'Vanora-chan?'_ She projected her thoughts upward.

 _'Yes! Hi!'_

 _'Oh I'm so happy it's you!'_ Shiori was digging faster than ever now, her face lighting up, and she could hear her lost companion's pace speeding up too. _'Those little crunching sounds must have been your paws hitting the snow...'_ She reasoned.

 _'No, really? Ya think?'_ The cat replied, her specific brand of sarcasm all too welcome. Anything familiar was a welcome sight to her right now.

 _'I'm really glad you found me! How did you figure out where I was?'_

 _'Something just led me here...'_ Vanora had become serious again.

Once she saw a paw come through the roof of the snowy cave, Shiori breathed a sigh of relief. Her fingertips touched the soft pink paw pads, just as her hand returned to normal.

 _'Vanora!'_

 _'Shiori!'_

The two hugged one another when the little kitty leapt straight into her arms. It was adorable. She held her close, and instantly felt like she was back home again... Safe, in the snow-covered mountains deep within Drum Kingdom, in the forest just outside the Monastery where she grew up. It was magical... Shiori inhaled her scent, making sure to clutch the kitten close to her chest to help warm her up. It was the least she could do after all of the biting cold she'd just endured for her sake.

 _'I'm so happy to see you!'_ She giggled, knowing her little friend could understand her now. Their thoughts were no longer muffled, and came across with perfect clarity.

 _'I'm just glad you're alright.'_ The white cat licked a single paw, indignantly. Cats were so aloof... _'You had us all really worried.'_

 _'All of you? Who else is with you?'_

 _'At the moment? No one,'_ She made sure to cut her off before she could get her hopes up too high. _'I came alone. I took off when I heard you call out for help.'_

"You heard that?" Shiori gasped, voicing her thoughts audibly this time. Her familiar still understood her, giving her a cute little nod. _'But how?'_ She wondered.

 _'It was faint, but I heard it.'_ Vanora purred. _'Must be our bond...'_

 _'Do you know of a way out of here?'_ Her kitten looked up, indicating the small tunnel she'd dug. It was only wide enough for a small cat, but it served as proper ventilation, so it would give her more time anyway. _'Oh... This still buys us more time though. I think I can dig my way out if I just widen it a little...'_

 _'Or you could turn into snow and slip through.'_ The she-cat suggested, jumping down and flicking her tail. _'I've seen you do it before.'_

Shiori scooped her back up. _'Hold on tight! I'll get us both through!'_

 _'But Shi-chan, I can't-'_

It was too late. The Valkyrie let her entire body fade into snow, sending it all into the tunnel in a powdery white flurry. Vanora was still fully whole, having not changed with her. That was something her powers just couldn't do... She still carried her favorite feline with her, ushering her back out the tunnel in the ceiling, effectively dragging her the way she'd come. The tunnel was pretty long, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Even in this form, she could sense the light of the sun... It warmed her, making her melt a little. Just like...

 _'Just like him.'_

She shook all over, trying not to think about it. Once she'd made it all the way out of her snowy prison, Shiori re-materialized instantly. She found that she was still holding Vanora.

"That was a handy little trick, thanks for the advice!" She beamed at the snow-covered kitten. Her fur was shimmering with all the tiny ice crystals that had gotten stuck in it. _'And thanks for coming to get me. I still couldn't have gotten out by myself.'_

 _'Don't mention it.'_ The she-cat shook herself off and leapt onto her usual place on Shiori's shoulder.

"Do you know where we are? Did you see anyone on the way?"

 _'I noticed that freckled guy walking back toward the ship with two other men and someone else. I didn't recognize the other person, it was a girl I think?'_

 _'A girl?'_ That made Shiori wonder... What could they be doing with another girl? And why only two other guys and not three? Had something happened to one of them?

 _'Don't worry,'_ The cat patted her back with a soft paw. _'I'm sure he only has eyes for you.'_

"N-not what I meant! Bad kitty, no!" She shook her head side to side adamantly.

 _'Relax, I wasn't serious. You really should focus. Now that I've found you, I'm not sure if I recall the way back... I might be able to sort it out though...'_ She leapt onto the ground, feeling the cold hit her paws, and wincing. She looked all around, her ice blue eyes scanning the horizon in all directions.

Shiori looked all around too, but didn't see a single soul nearby... It looked like the avalanche had formed a medium sized hill and they were near the top of it. There were many trees, most of which had been destroyed in the avalanche. She wasn't sure what to do now. There was no sign of Ace and the others, and no telling which way she was supposed to go. All she recalled was that their destination had been to get to the mountains to look for the treasure that was said to be there.

Taking it out of her pocket, she looked at the map again. She hadn't been able to grab her bags or any of her stuff, but at least that was still with her. It was hard to figure anything out without a compass though. Unfolding the paper, she realized that her path was now clear.

 _'Those peaks...'_ She gazed up at the mighty mountains that stood before them. She showed the faded piece of parchment to the cat, who only tilted her head in confusion. _'They look like the ones here. Maybe we should just go up until we can figure out what else to do. We might be able to see the ship from there too.'_

 _'Guess there's nothing left to do but press onward...'_ Vanora nodded, following her in the direction of what appeared to be a path.

They walked for the remainder of the day, all the way until dusk. And it had been morning by the time Vanora found her. Even though the avalanche had knocked her much closer to their original destination, Shiori knew just how massive the island was when she realized how far they still had left to go.

They were close enough to see that the path they were following would lead them to the base of the mountain, and onto a slippery slope that lead upward and then to the left. It seemed to wrap around the entire mountain range, almost. It was an impressive sight, and if she weren't feeling so down on her luck, she might have even found it beautiful. As things stood, it was all she could do not to cry...

 _'I wonder what Ace is doing right now and where he is and if he's okay...'_ The Valkyrie was unable to stifle the weight of her thoughts. She began to imagine horrifying scenarios.

 _'He's okay,'_ Vanora chirped cheerfully, letting out a soft purr. ' _I know it. I passed him on the way to find you, remember? He was headed back toward the ship.'_

 _'Oh yeah... Then... Wait, then that means...'_ She felt the harsh tears threatening to overwhelm her again. _'They went back to the ship? He's leaving me behind?'_

 _'I can't say for certain. Only know what I saw.'_

The cat looked at the girl sadly for a moment, before noticing something in the bushes and guiding her toward it as they walked. There was a large patch of berries there.

 _'I have no idea if these are edible or not, but I guess we'll find out...'_

Shiori started picking them, plucking each ripe sweet berry from it's place on the small branches. She knew there were plenty of other things to worry about, but right now this was her only source of food. She didn't even have a weapon to kill anything she came across, although it's not like she really had it in her to end the life of a living thing to sustain herself anyway. She supposed it was just as well.

 _'It will be dark soon,'_ Vanora warned her, after eating her fair share of the berries too. They tasted terrible to her, but it was better than nothing and they were both hungry. _'We should maybe find a place to sleep?'_

 _'Against this tree will have to do...'_

The albino girl plopped herself down against the base of a tall tree that stood in the middle of their path. She didn't care if someone found them right now, and there was no point building a shelter since the weather wasn't too bad, and it wouldn't do any good in protecting them from another avalanche. They didn't even have the basic tools to build a fire, they had nothing.

 _'A tree? You're serious?'_ The cat appeared to make a face.

 _'Yep.'_ She only nodded and sat down, her jeans crunching the snow softly beneath her as she shuffled around.

It wasn't easy, but sleep did eventually find them. The pair sat with their backs to the forest, looking up at the heavy mountains that loomed over them. An ordinary human would have probably already succumbed to the cold, but Shiori's Devil Fruit ability was protecting her, while her companion was warmed by what little body heat she provided. She was thankful that she still had her sweater.

Halfway through the night, she noticed that Vanora was shivering, so she took it off completely to wrap her in it. The fluffy down was more than enough to protect her and Shiori didn't mind going without it. Now that she'd had something to eat to stave off her hunger, she was feeling a little better, but was still unable to get much rest throughout the night.

The next morning, the two left their little camp and silently continued to follow the path that would eventually lead up the mountain. It was still early morning when they came to the base of it. The narrow ledges and rocky crevasses looked particularly intimidating when viewed at such a close range. Shiori hesitated, her rose mauve eyes scanning the distance ahead of them for any signs of danger. Her hands trembled, as she held her little companion, nestled safely in her gray and white sweater.

 _'What's the matter, dear?'_ The feline questioned. _'Having second thoughts already?'_

"N-no... Just thinking of-"

 _'Another way around-'_ She tried to finish silently, but was too shocked to continue either way when she felt a presence looming behind her.

"Well, well, well..." A sultry, feminine voice cut her off the moment she tried to speak.

Shiori whirled around, turning on her heel to see that the voice did indeed belong to a woman. She didn't recognize her. All she could do was gawk in surprise...

The strange woman wore ruddy brown flat boots that cut off at the knee, where she sported reddish maroon pants that split up the side and a red leather vest that was partially open in the front, exposing most of her large breasts for all the world to see. The only indication of her occupation appeared to be the large black tri-corner hat she wore, with accents set in gold. It looked like the perfect picture of a stereotypical Pirate Captain's hat. She wondered if it were real...

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm sure a smart girl like you could figure that out rather easily, Shiori-chan..." She laughed, and it was heavy and full of scorn. Emerald eyes narrowed at her target, as she readied her sword against the skinny albino girl's throat. "Such easy prey..." She leaned in close to her.

"What are you d-doing?" Shiori was doing her best to prevent her voice from cracking, but it was no use. Her stuttering problem always reared it's head at the worst times...

"Hmm... On second thought, nah..." The blade dropped back to the woman's side. "It wouldn't be worth it. I'm sure I could do a little better than defeating you when you're already half dead like this." The redhead scanned her from head to toe, seeming to scrutinize everything about the girl with those cold eyes of hers.

That was when Shiori noticed there were others with her. Behind her, there stood a sizeable crew of about thirty or forty people. All of them had sinister grins and some were muttering among themselves. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but it came off as incredibly judgmental, whatever it was. She'd never felt so naked as when their cruel eyes raked over her, despite the fact that she was still clothed in her favorite blue sweater beneath the larger gray one.

"I uhh... What are you all doing here?"

"Don't play so naive!" The woman in charge growled, shoving her violently to one side. She stumbled awkwardly, not even resisting. "I know who you are and why you're here... What do you think you're even doing here?! This island is, by all rights, _mine!_ You got that?! So just go running home to your lover boy before things get weird."

A single wave of her arm was all it took to get everyone moving again. The entire army she had with her began to trudge up the mountain. They moved along the path with ease, not even seeming afraid of it. Shiori gawked as they marched past her. She noticed that some of them carried large empty sacks and others were pushing huge wheeled carts up the path. They seemed to know what was supposed to be there too.

 _'The treasure...'_ Her cat made the connection also. _'They must be after it!'_

"I don't even think I'll fight you myself, no..." The redhead was still carrying on, rubbing her hands together as she mulled over her plans. "You're not even worth it. I'll have one of my crew do it, haha... That'll show _you!_ I think that even fighting you would be beneath me, at this point."

"What? What do you mean? I'm not sure what you're even t-talking about..."

Her inquiries were met with only a dismissive wave of the woman's hand. "And to think that I once almost considered you a threat! How _ridiculous!_ "

She blinked, and a brilliant flash of green from her makeup could be seen. Her lips were a dark red. She appeared to be very vain, taking great care in her appearance.

Shiori was getting irritated now. "L-listen, I don't know who you think you are and what kind of games you're playing, but I asked you a question!"

"Awww, listen to the silly little girl, trying to act all big and mighty... Hahahaha!" The rest of her entourage soon joined in her laughter. "Sweetie, I think it's obvious what we're here for. If it isn't, you're an imbecile. The same thing you and that joke of a crew of his are after, I'm sure. But it's mine by birthright, so I'm here to claim it. You showing up here too just happens to be a rather unfortunate occurrence... _For you,_ that is."

"Why is that?"

"Because," The woman dreadfully caressed her cheek with one hand. It was gloved and did not feel soft at all, only calloused. "After finally seeing you for myself, I have to say... He has developed rather poor taste. And after your pathetic people killed my brother back in Drum Kingdom... There's no way I could possibly allow you to live."

The Valkyrie's face twisted into a scowl just then. _'I have a very bad feeling about this...'_

She looked to her feline sidekick, who appeared to be on edge too. Every little tuft of fur on Vanora's body was standing on end. When the redheaded woman leaned in a bit too close, she hissed at her.

"You really should teach that wretched beast not to spit in people's faces! Ugh, how rude!" She wiped her face, advancing on them again. "I'll see to it that it's killed too."

 _'Vanora...'_ Shiori called out to her, in her mind. It was a long shot, but she had to try something. _'Run! I don't know who these people are, or what they want, but I'm sure it won't end well if we both stay here.'_

 _'No.'_ She protested. _'I won't leave your side!'_

 _'But-'_

"Oh my, yes... I think a slow and painful death for both of you is in order," The woman continued on her rant. "But firstly, I'd like to know something."

"And what is that?" Shiori was merely humoring her at this point.

She looked around to see what kinds of weapons she might be able to make use of. She was pretty sure she could take this snobby bitch on, but she had no idea how she was going to manage to take on all the rest of these people... Each one gave her a cold look and muttered snide remarks as they walked past.

"Where did you get the map?" She then sighed at the girl's confused look, flipping her choppy shoulder-length red hair to one side. "I know that's the only way you managed to actually find this island. I'm sure you got it from somewhere, but the thing is... My siblings and I are the only people who are supposed to have access to them. There were only two in existence and I have the other one. Wherever did you happen to find it?"

"I..."

She considered actually explaining it to her for a moment. She'd gotten the map from Whitey Bay, after all, and she was probably half a world away right now. There would be no way that anything bad could come of it right now, but that didn't mean that someone couldn't make trouble for her later down the line.

"...I'll never tell you."

"Excuse you, what did you just say?" She scoffed.

"You heard me." Shiori crossed her arms over her chest, standing her ground firmly. If Vanora wouldn't run away, then neither would she. "You won't even so much as tell me who you are, and you expect me to just hand over information? No... I think I'll keep it a secret, since it's something you don't seem to know."

Another woman, apparently a little older than the redhead she'd been tangling with, approached from the rear of the line that was marching by. She was wearing a fiery red flamenco dress with gold along it's edges, which looked absurd in these conditions. And she was walking all this way in gold-clad high heels. Her brown hair was plated along her back and had golden decorations woven throughout the singular large braid. Shiori stared at her, wondering if she were crazy or what. Her olive skin and dark eyes leered at the girl, uncaring for her assumptions.

She had already worked out that this was obviously the other Pirate crew that they'd seen on the island. Did they sail on the Eyphah Maura that she'd heard so much about recently? She wasn't sure how this strange woman seemed to know so much about her when they'd never even met.

"Don't sweat it, Captain..." She cackled. "I'd be delighted to take care of her for you." She began to draw a large golden sword from a sheath at her hip.

"Oh? You fancy a fight, Rita Maria?" The redhead's angry expression was promptly replaced with a smirk. "That's unusual. Okay, I like this... I believe I'll leave you to it, then."

"Yes! You can go on, O'Hara-sama. Just leave it to me!"

"Right. Just make sure to bring me her head when you're done. I'll need it to collect on her bounty later... Not to mention the added satisfaction I'll get when I use it to taunt her friends. And get rid of her mangy little cat too."

Shiori wasn't sure exactly what she was witnessing at first, but before the words were all the way out of their Captain's mouth, her eyes fell to the golden blade that was coming at her face. She dodged it, the sharp edge slicing into the trunk of a nearby tree.

The Captain watched Rita begin the fight, pursuing her latest victim with her usual flare, without even waiting around to see how it would end. She had the utmost faith in her crew and she turned to follow the long line of Pirates that were rapidly disappearing up the slope. They were ignoring the stranger they'd come across. It didn't take a lot of guesswork for Shiori to figure out that they were here for the same treasure that she'd already promised to Ace's crew. And they seemed a lot more closer to getting it than the Spades were, at this point.

It boiled Shiori's blood. She wished that she'd been able to grab a weapon before the avalanche hit her. Despite not being able to properly defend herself, the albino continued to dance around the swordswoman's every blow.

"Why are you doing this? There's no point in fighting someone who doesn't even have a weapon! That's cowardly!"

"I'm certain you are a swordswoman!" Her opponent remarked, still attempting to land a hit on her. "I can smell it on you! So I'm sure you'll make do... If not, it'll be your execution!"

She felt it was clearly a bluff, even though this inappropriately dressed Pirate wench was a threat to be taken seriously. Shiori's main goal at present was to protect Vanora, at any cost. She hadn't been willing to run away, so that meant she would have to make sure nothing happened to her. At least it might be easier having her close by... She could keep an eye on her better that way.

She was thinking of an exit strategy when the young cat jumped from her arms, right onto the other woman's shoulders. Vanora's claws dug in deep, but that wasn't enough. The moment it happened, the woman tried to grab her, but the slippery little cat managed to elude her grasp at every turn. She then swiped at her face.

There was a shrill cry of pain. Vanora jumped down onto the freshly fallen snow. Rita let out a growl and came at her then, ignoring the cat until her rage was quelled. Her target was the girl. Those had been her orders.

During the chaos, Shiori managed to pick up the largest rock nearby she could find that she was able to lift. She held it in front of her face, just as the golden edge of the blade came down against her. It might have grazed her, had she not been so quick to find a way to defend herself. She danced backward, avoiding glancing blows left and right from the angry swordswoman.

The rest of her crew had already gotten so far up the mountainside that they'd completely disappeared from view. But that was probably that O'Hara woman's plan all along... Shiori didn't know who she was, but she seemed like a nasty person.

She wondered how she was going to get out of this. _'I still have to figure out a way to beat them to the treasure! I can't let them get away with this! Ace-kun will be so upset, and I can't let them take all of it after I promised him I'd give it to him as payment for bringing me here in the first place!'_

 _'This way!'_ Vanora called out to her, her tail twitching as she ventured up the ledge that led along the path they would need to take to go deeper into the mountains. _'Worry about that later. We need to hurry... Forget her, you have no means of fighting her anyway. She'll just have to follow us.'_

 _'You're right... I can't take on all of them by myself! There's no way!'_

Despite her previous protests, she knew that her friend was right. Shiori darted toward the path, but was cut off by an angry Pirate in a flamenco dress. Blood dripped slowly down her face. It seemed that Vanora had gotten her good.

"And another thing!" She panted, having cornered Shiori against a large outcropping. "I've heard rumors you're here for that sword... I'm sure you know the one."

"I know of no such thing." Shiori lied through her teeth, not even caring whether she believed it or not. Her reasons for being here were every bit as valid as any of theirs! "But I do know that my reasons for being here are my own. And it'll stay that way!"

"Well you're already too late, Señorita! It's mine!"

She blocked another blow with the rock she was holding, using it to partially shove her away. Rita hated it because it was making her sword dull. No self-respecting sword fighter would want to swing against a rock.

"Ugh," Shiori grunted, still on the defensive. "Go away!"

"I'm sure that's heavy," The brunette swung again and again, none of them landing as the other girl was doing unnatural movements to dodge them. "Why don't you put it down, hmm? Fight me like a real Pirate! You have no honor!"

Using a massive surge of her powers, the albino girl shoved her backward in a flurry of snow. "Don't talk to me about honor! You know _nothing_ about it!" She spat

Rita was panting heavily, obviously a bit tired from all of the exertion. "I'll bet you _are_ here for the legendary sword... I'm sure you've heard about it." Her smug look was impossible to mistake, as she smirked knowingly, showing off her golden blade, the sunlight glinting off of it. She noticed the other girl's eyes were drawn to it. "That's right, this blade of mine is the one that you seek. Unless you think you can take it from me... You're too late! We've already beaten you to both parts of the treasure that your crew so desperately seeks."

Her face fell for a moment, she looked away sadly... _'No... It can't be!'_

"How do you even know that's why we're here?" Shiori decided to try bluffing, even though she had a terrible poker face and always gave everything away. "For all you know, we c-could be after something entirely different."

She was only stalling now, luring her opponent higher up the ledge. They were already about a few hundred feet off the ground and climbing ever higher. If she could just get a little further, maybe she could try to figure out some way to escape or fight back somehow.

"Yeah right!" The darker skinned girl scoffed, swinging at her again and missing. "You're Pirates, aren't you? It's so obvious! Why else would you even be here?"

Shiori decided not to engage her any further. Talking to someone so stubborn was completely pointless and it would only make her question her own path. She didn't have time for this... She would have to end it. Somehow... There had to be a way. She noticed that the weather was getting colder too. Summoning all of her remaining strength, she summoned a flurry of snowflakes, sending them to fly in the other Pirate's face.

Rita winced, jumping back at the sudden attack. It was freezing... And the weather was beginning to turn against them too. The higher up the mountain's edge they climbed, the colder it was getting. She had no doubt that it would be snowing soon. It made her wish that she'd covered up more.

The Valkyrie made sure that it got colder and colder. Her attempts at removing the sword from her opponent's hand weren't working. It was all she could do just to fight her off with the rock. She picked up a branch and began using that to her advantage too. The worst she could do was try to stab at her with it, but she wasn't falling for it. The branch wasn't even that sharp. But coupled with the rock, the two served as a good enough distraction to keep the mad swordswoman at bay for a little while.

She hadn't been able to truly land a blow yet, and that was something Shiori prided herself on. Her thorough knowledge of the rare fighting style that had been taught to her by the Nuns back at the Monastery when she was only a child was helping her a lot in evading her opponent's attacks. But how much longer could she keep it up?

Suddenly, there was an opening...

 _'Shiori, now!'_ Vanora's thoughts guided her.

She saw the opportunity and took it. One misstep was all it took for Rita to give her an opening. Shiori darted forward, then danced backward immediately after, and finally used the rock's leverage to pry the shining sword from the woman's hands. She screamed like a banshee once she was separated from her blade. In her deep doe-like eyes there was a familiar look, and in that moment, all of her cowardice came out.

"Give me back my sword! You wouldn't even know what to do with it, Señorita!"

"Like hell I wouldn't."

There was hell in her eyes then. In a flash, the albino had used her graceful movements to trip the wretched woman at the cliff's edge, slicing across her shins at just the right moment. She began to fall, reaching out to grasp for anything. Her golden heels didn't help any, only serving to trip her up more. The tips of her fingers very nearly grazed the edge of Shiori's sweater, but then...

"Reeowr!" Vanora screeched as she firmly bit her hand, wrenching it away from Shiori. She let go, leaping back to the safety of the Valkyrie's shoulder as her enemy fell backward.

"Now we're even. _Bitch._ " She grinned, watching her fall all the way to the rocks below.

But after a moment, she held up the golden sword, inspecting it carefully. It certainly didn't _look_ like an ice sword. And she didn't feel like it had any special powers either... Despite it's unusual color, it appeared to be just an ordinary longsword. Even if there was something special about it, the weight felt really off, and Shiori decided that it just wasn't her style. She callously tossed it over the edge of the slope, aiming right toward the fallen woman. Then she turned away, no longer caring what happened.

"You liar." Were her only words as it fell onto the defeated woman below. "It's useless."

There was a slicing sound, then raspy breathing, followed by silence.

 _'Her brother...'_ Shiori paused to ponder on the other Captain's words for a moment. _'I wonder what the redhead meant by that...'_

 _'There's no time to worry over it,'_ Vanora assured her, licking the blood from her lips. _'We need to hurry if we're going to beat them to the treasure. Or maybe we should look for a place to wait out this storm?'_

 _'What storm?'_ She blinked for a moment, getting her bearings before continuing up the jagged mountain's path.

 _'Don't you sense it? Something's coming... Something powerful.'_

A whirlwind of sleet and snow met them head on as soon as she turned the corner. "Damn it! How did they even make it up any higher than this?!"

A frigid blizzard raged all around them. The snow was blinding and visibility was reduced. Shiori had no way of telling where the path ended. It was too dangerous to continue climbing and she didn't think it was wise to go on much longer. The storm had begun suddenly and because of it, the temperature was doing a nose dive, rapidly.

The timid albino girl still had a few tricks up her sleeve though... She inched her way along the mountain, making sure to keep her back pressed against it. This helped her to avoid the dangerous unguarded edge as much as possible. After all, she didn't want to meet the same fate as her previous attacker. But she knew it would soon be impossible to keep going in these conditions. It looked like this whole side of the mountain was encased in a furious snowstorm, the likes of which even she had never seen. Not even in all her years spent dwelling deep within the dreaded Drum Rockies had it ever been this bad. Not even during a blizzard. This was impossibly, bone-chillingly, hopelessly cold.

Vanora curled against her chest, shivering from the freezing air. Even though Shiori could have tried to keep on going, she knew that such a small creature couldn't withstand the subzero temperatures up here for much longer.

 _'We have no choice... Right now, we have to find shelter!'_

Vanora only nodded, too cold to even direct any thoughts back to her. She turned yet another sharp corner and the angry wind nearly knocked her down. Trying to regain her footing, it was all she could do just to not be blown down. There was no sign of anyone else either. They'd long since lost track of O'Hara's crew by now and she wasn't sure if they were going the right way anymore. She couldn't even use her powers now because she knew she would be blown away and her body scattered by the insistent howling wind.

Another strong gale came at her with such ferocity that it brought her to her knees. The girl's knees fell, one of them catching the ground but the other slipping off the side of the mountain. She struggled to find her footing as one of her boots dangled from the edge of the slope dangerously, but the fury of the storm caught her off guard and she was thrown off.

The two of them plummeted down from the far side of the mountain. Shiori felt that they were doomed, because this was the side facing away from the ship. They were too far away for the Spades to ever hope to find them. And they wouldn't be looking for her up on the mountainside after the avalanche anyway... This was a bad idea. But it was far too late to go back now.

There was a sudden sharp impact ricocheting off her back. And the ground below her shifted away. They fell even farther, the blow softened by the gentle touch of snow. She'd been cradling Vanora against her in an effort to protect her. Luckily, it had paid off.

Shiori looked around, realizing that the ground had given way and they'd fallen into a cavern of some sort. She had a few scrapes and was a little bruised but nothing more. Something glittered in her peripheral vision, shining and shimmering in what little light trickled in from a small crack in the cave's ceiling. There was a large solid column in the center, and it was difficult to see through, but it appeared to be made of pure ice. There was something stuck in the middle of it.

 _'I can't find a way out, but...'_ She paused, noticing the strangely eerie blue glow. _'What is that?'_

 _'Something smells strange here...'_ Her companion remarked.

Before she could properly gather her thoughts, Vanora had scampered down and was running in front of her. The little cat darted around several pillars and sharp stalagmites that protruded up from the cavern floor. A light coat of snow dusted the ground, but that was all. They were safe from the storm. However, that was the least of their worries right now. A strange glow emitted from the shining column. There was a low rumbling sound and an unholy howl, echoing across the walls. Her paws skidded to a halt just in front of it.

 _'Vanora-chan, wait!'_

The tiny kitten was standing face to face with what could only be described as a monster...

* * *

 **A/N:** **I doubt anyone really remembers that far back, but... Commander Xerod was the Marine who killed Shiori's sister, Michiko, back in Chapter 5. Xerod was getting revenge for when she killed his brother, Lieutenant Kumamoto, who was introduced in chapter 3. So basically, Michiko killed Kumamoto out of self defense and then Xerod killed her for revenge, and Shiori witnessed the whole thing when she was just a little kid. And that was what O'Hara was referring to when she mentioned her siblings. They were both her brothers. Also, the plot has been building up toward this for a very long time, and a major huge event happens in the next chapter! I'm so excited... Okay, I'm done explaining and spoiling/hinting things, enjoy the rest of the story. c;**

 **Also, I've started a ZoSan fic as a sort of side project thing, if anyone wants to read it. It's already posted ('Curiosity Killed The Cook' is the title) and I'm working on chapter 3 but this is still my main project.**

 **-Kaline**


	39. A Storm's Fury: Arashikari!

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: A Storm's Fury: Arashikari!**

Their noses nearly touched, as the kitten skidded to a halt just before the massive creature... A gigantic sabre-toothed lioness glared down at her.

Long strands of lavender hair with darker violet-tipped ends cascaded from her head and shoulders. Her plum colored fur was accented with cream swirl markings forming an intricate diamond along her back, where several quartz crystals could be seen shining brightly. Ice frosted the crystals, lending them even more of a glow. She had several vivid ice blue feathers in her hair, as well as some that protruded from the ends of some beaded ribbons woven around the crystals embedded in her back. She had some smaller crystals along her legs and a few heavily polished rounded ones adorned her forehead. Over-sized canines extended from either side of her powerful jaw like twin ivory daggers.

The beast's ice blue eyes scrutinized her every movement, narrowing, piercing, even seeming to follow her breath in and out of her chest. The storm raged outside and Shiori could see clearly that something raged within her too. It was also clear that she was no normal mortal beast, but something else entirely. The creature let out an impossibly terrifying growl. The low menacing rumble shook her to her core, and made her want to flee in terror. But her concern for her friend kept the Valkyrie's feet firmly in place.

She noticed there was something more to the ice column than she'd originally thought. The lioness was standing in front of it, as if guarding it in some sense, and in the very center, something shiny gleamed in the light. It was curved and pointed. Was it... a sword?

 _'Could it be...?'_

Before she had time to truly ponder the various questions that raced through her mind and all of their implications, the gigantic feline creature bowed her head regally. The lioness's nose was nearly as blue as her eyes, and she gently nudged the kitten away with it. She then licked along her sabre teeth and let out a vicious snarl. Vanora squeaked and scampered back to her friend, hiding behind Shiori's legs.

"M-mew..."

Finally, she found her voice. "Wh-who are you?" The albino girl managed, shaking her hair out of her face bravely and looking the beast dead in the eye.

"I am only a spirit... A mere shadow of what I once was."

Her voice was haunting; alluring... It had a deep rich tone, something timeless about it. The lilting baritone rang out over the howling blizzard that raged on just outside, the contrast apparent as it echoed off the cavern's walls. The jewels along her forehead were lighting up as if by magic when she spoke, the one in the center radiating the tone outward as it lit the others with each successive echo.

Shiori hadn't even been expecting the animal to answer her back. She took a staggering step backward, shock running through her, shaking her to her core. It occurred to her that perhaps this feline creature was something similar to the strange willow tree spirit that she'd encountered as a child, but the lioness also seemed different somehow, although she couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly that made it appear so. She got the sense that if she dared to do anything at all, one false move was all it would take for her to die. And she would stand no chance at all against this kind of force. She knew nothing about it, but going by just her instincts her alone, she knew that much. She could feel the massive amount of power emanating from this creature. And something in the sabre cat's big slanted eyes told her it was true. Her terrifying growl made it even more obvious.

"Are you going to kill us?"

 _'Don't ask her that, baka!'_ Vanora chastised from her place behind her.

 _'I just want to know if those are her intentions...'_ Shiori sent her thoughts to her companion. _'If she's going to, I'd rather just get it over with quickly. I have no way to defend myself and it doesn't look like there's a way out anymore.'_

The little cat went silent. There was nothing she could say to that. She knew the girl was tired of fighting when it was most likely a futile effort to begin with. She seemed so determinedly resigned to her fate, it was clear that there would be no swaying her. And she already knew that her friend had convictions of steel.

The lioness grunted, narrowing her eyes. "Many have stood before me, wondering the very same thing. Tell me, foolish human... Why should I not kill you?"

Shiori seemed to think about it for a moment. She hesitated, nearly choking on her answer several times before making up her mind. The lioness was encroaching upon them, licking her lips with hunger written everywhere; it was obvious even in her most minute of movements as she moved to encircle them.

"...You can."

She flinched, but was met with an amused smile rather than a bite, framed by the two ridiculously large ivory sabres. "Such a unique answer. Intriguing... Why... Why would you say that?"

Pink clashed with blue as their gazes locked in place, each being equally distrustful of the other's intent. The lioness was trying to read the girl, to sense her true intentions. She felt it as much as she saw it reflected in her eyes.

"There's probably nothing I can say that will change your mind anyway." Shiori's shoulders sank with a sigh of defeat, her own voice a dull monotone. "So it's fine. I only ask that you please not kill my friend, Vanora-chan."

"Why shouldn't I? Why should I bother to follow through with such an insidious request when I can easily take her life as soon as I've taken yours? You would be none the wiser."

A single tear flickered down Shiori's cheek, spilling from her right eye. "I would know it in my heart." Though her face remained expressionless.

There was a pause.

"What is it that you seek? Is there something you want, worthless girl?"

Ruby eyes flickered up to the column behind her, sight set on the strange object that shimmered there. She felt somehow drawn to it. There was something there that she wanted. And suddenly, the lioness's demeanor changed. She growled impatiently, sending yet another icy chill down her spine. Vanora was frozen in place, unable to move, due to fright or frost Shiori wasn't entirely sure. But neither of them moved even a single inch from where they were. Any sudden movements could send the beast reeling. It was common sense.

She searched deep within herself for the answer... "I seek only the truth."

She wanted to know whether what O'Hara had told her had been true at all. Was the treasure really already gone? What was her crew still doing on the island, if that were the case? Was Rita's sword truly the one she was after, the special legendary sword she had come here for? But more than that, she wanted to know what was in that column... Something was drawing her to it. What other secrets did the ice hide?

It made her wish for a moment that Ace was here. The ice wouldn't stand a chance against his powers... And after all, she knew all too well just how destructive flames could be. That weapon, whatever it was, could be hers in an instant. And maybe she could even use it to slay the fearsome beast in front of her, somehow.

"Countless people before you have come seeking this island's true treasure, just as I can see you have." The lioness dipped her head solemnly. "And countless have begged me for their lives. Yet, here you are telling me it is okay to end yours... You amuse me, human."

 _'A sword...'_ Shiori gasped, suddenly understanding her true purpose in having come here. Vanora saw her eyes dart over to the column and back again. _'It's there... I see it! Glowing brightly, shining in the light...'_

"I want it..." She mumbled, falling to her knees and letting her head finally tilt downward.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _There was a voice. It held a deep-seated sadness that ate away at her heart._

 _"Arashi... You have abused your power..."_

 _A wave of restlessness rolled through her, as she was bound, held captive... From a twisted past, she'd come all this way... Only for it to end like this._

 _"For shame..."_

 _Cruel eyes glared daggers at her. Cold, uncaring... Heartless. Unfeeling for her plight._

 _"What a waste..."_

 _There was a judgment being passed. She was... helpless. There was nothing she could do about it._

 _"You wound me with your words." She purred, licking her lips and striding forward toward the echoing voices._

 _"Quickly! She must be locked away! Before it's too late!" One of them sang out._

 _Arashi struggled, her instincts driving her onward. She bit at the shadows that loomed near her, haunting the edges of her vision... It was too difficult to pinpoint the exact location they were coming from. And attacks surrounded her from everywhere, sealing her inside with their magic. There was nothing she could do. The helplessness was back and her powers were waning fast._

 _"For your crimes, you will be imprisoned in this sword for all of time!" A thunderous voice boomed out over the rest. "...Never to return to the mortal plane. This cave shall be your tomb, demoness. For everything you've done..."_

 _"No!" She protested, trying to find the words to explain, but the bitterness overtook her heart once again and she lashed out with everything that was left within her. "You can't!"_

 _"It's too late..."_

 _The darkness closed in around her, the shadowed voices melting into it. There was nothing but confusion... And pain. The agony was too much too stand, the weight of the blade bearing down on her heart the moment it was embedded into it. Crimson droplets spilled from her chest as the beast let out one final roar..._

 _And was never heard from again._

 _The natives of the island lived in fear of the strange power that emanated from deep within the mountain's vast caverns. They'd sealed it away forever, vowing never to reveal it's location to anyone. And one by one, they died out. Many of them were overcome with curiosity and then slaughtered by the very demon that was said to inhabit the isle. No one ever returned._

 _Everything began to freeze, just as her heart had..._

 _The cave had become her tomb, where she would lie in slumber, waiting only to slaughter those who dared to disturb her... Lashing out. Killing only to kill._

 _And yet, here she was... This girl... She sensed something in her. Something strange..._

 _But she still remembered the blinding pain..._

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

* * *

" _I want it!_ " The girl locked eyes with the lioness again, not knowing how the words had found her. "I want it with everything within me! It's rightfully mine. Return it to me."

It was not a question.

With a devilish grin, the sabre toothed lioness made her way closer to the albino girl. She then turned her back on her and tilted her head with a look that told her to follow. Shiori walked several steps behind her, still on her guard in case anything happened. Not that she could do much against such an opponent, but she would still be ready to try. The lioness was taking her closer to the massive column that stood near a jagged crack in the ceiling, which was the only source of light.

"I am Arashi..." She explained as she led her closer to the sparkling treasure. "As you might have guessed, I am the spirit that inhabits this blade; guarding it, protecting it... It has been embedded into my heart and my heart is embedded within it in turn. Our souls are entwined."

"So you're not... Well, you're not real?"

Arashi snickered at her naivety. "I am very much real. You would do well not to insult me, girl. Now... Are you ready to show me what you can do with my power, or not?"

"Are you saying that... The ice sword... It's... _you?_ " Ruby eyes blinked, and she wiped at them incredulously.

"That's precisely what I mean, yes." The lioness nodded and bowed her head, the turquoise feathers woven through her hair blowing in the wind. "From what I understand of the situation, you do not have much time left to claim the treasure that is yours. What will you do with this power? Will you tame it, or allow it to consume you?"

At a loss for words, Shiori reached toward the column, lightly sliding her palms along it, before piercing it with all her might. Powder white snow radiated from her fingertips, joining into the pillar and pressing into it sharply, the icicles like tiny needles, the cold cracking the glass around the edges... A series of fine hairline cracks reached outward from where she touched it. And as if frozen in time, one by one, they fell away.

Her eyes widened. She didn't understand how she was able to do this.

"The power has been within you all along..." Arashi seemed to know just the right words to say. "You are worthy. All you have to do... Is reach out and take it."

Silently, with trembling fingers, the Valkyrie shattered the column and grabbed onto the hilt of the blade that stood out from its center. Something about it beckoned her, shining like a glittering beacon in the scarce light that filtered in from above.

"What... What is..."

"This blade is named Arashikari. Take good care of it."

The lioness bowed her head, having told her all that she needed to know, before disappearing right in front of Vanora's eyes. The kitten sniffed the cold air in front of her, not catching the faintest hint of her scent. She had simply vanished. It was like she was never there... A calm blue light flitted over to the sword, covering all of it and disappearing within the metallic surface, where it slowly faded.

"Arashikari..." Shiori repeated, holding the magnificent sword up toward the hole in the roof of the cave from where they'd fallen in. "Stormfury..."

The sword itself was absolutely beautiful. Never in all of her wildest dreams could she have possibly envisioned such an amazing weapon. Technically, it was a scimitar. The curved blade extended outward where it came to a deadly point before drawing inward again, almost like a shark's fin. There were intricate runes carved into the icy blue blade, embedded within a teal and turquoise handle, with a fancy lavender tassel dangling from the end. The hilt was just as lovely, having been fashioned from some kind of ancient animal leather. A single feather was tied to it, matching those that were woven throughout the lioness's long tresses earlier.

She somehow knew that this was the blade the legends spoke of; it had to be... This was what Whitey Bay had wanted for her all along; what she had truly gifted her. The legendary ice sword, Arashikari!

 _'It's perfect...!'_ She gasped, in silent awe.

 _'Yes, that's nice but... Right now, we've got bigger problems. We need to focus on getting out of here!'_ Vanora reminded her, none too gently.

"I know that!" She answered out loud. "I just need to focus on one thing at a time... Finding an exit might be difficult, but _making_ one shouldn't be too hard."

There was an evil glint in her eye.

 _'Shiori-chan... D-don't get any funny ideas! That thing is dangerous!'_ The kitten backed away, sensing that something was off. She still didn't fully understand where that pesky lioness had gotten off to...

The Valkyrie looked down at her friend, deadly serious, from her place near the column with her blade still in the air. "Sometimes you've got to raise your sword, and stand tall!"

 _'That just gave me goosebumps...'_ She muttered. _'Stop it, you're freaking me out!'_

"Sorry... You're right though. Let's get going." Shiori released the sword, placing it into the matching sheath that was lying at the base of the column and securing it around her hips.

A creaking sound caused her to look up. The cracks were getting bigger and it didn't look like it would hold out much longer. Luckily the blade had come loose before she'd had to destroy it all the way through, but it had weakened it. Now the large crystal pillar, still partially encased in ice, was beginning to crumble. The cavern would soon collapse in on itself.

It was just as well. Shiori didn't see any viable way out.

She started walking, trusting her feet to carry her somewhere safe. After all, they'd already come this far... Vanora walked idly behind her, waving her tail lightly. At least it was warm down here. She stopped herself from purring, in case there could be other dangerous creatures lurking around in these caves. They had to be careful. As they turned around the corner and saw the rest of the adjoining cave, Shiori noticed there was a large rock just blocking what looked like it could be an exit.

"This way..." She led Vanora toward it, pausing long enough to take a hard swing at it with the ice sword.

Large icicles extended from the tip of the beautifully curved blade. They smashed through the rock with tremendous elemental force, the pieces scattering like dandelion petals in the wind. She felt her own power surging through the blade, mingling with it's energy and enhancing it. They worked together gracefully.

The small cat rushed to her friend, climbing her entire body in mere seconds, so that she sat once again atop her shoulders. _'Watch it with that thing! Be careful!'_

"Yeah, yeah... I've got it." She started swinging it as they went, a little carelessly. One swing went a little too far to one side and caught another pillar. "Crap!"

Pieces of stone had begun to fall all around them. The large stone pillar crumbled to the ground with a loud boom. Shiori held onto Vanora tight and began running away from the cave in. She darted this way and that, trying to find her way out before everything fell. When she ran out of places to run, she had to open up another crevasse with the blade. That didn't help any, and now the walls were starting to come down in front of her as well...

* * *

Captain O'Hara had just finished commanding her crew to load up the last of the valuables that she'd found. It turned out that someone must have gotten here before them... They'd only managed to get a very small haul.

There was a low rumbling sound, almost like a growl, barely perceptible... But she'd noticed it just in time to steady herself. She kept getting thrown off balance, her feet slipping this way and that on the icy rocks. Her boots slid to one side and she quickly shifted her weight to counteract it, grabbing hold of a large rock to steady herself.

"Damn! What's going on here?" The redhead wondered out loud, glaring at her crew as if some of them might have the answer. "Stupid mountain's been unstable since our last trip. Oh well, at least we're almost done."

"Where do you want these?" A random member of her crew carried over one of the last few remaining handfuls of gold. It had been buried under the snow when it had fallen down the mountain earlier, but it was no big deal. They'd been more than happy to dig it up, avalanche or not.

"How much more is there? Is that it?" She squinted, trying to see through the steady sleet that pelted them almost constantly now.

"I think this is the last of them. Just got all of this and two more of the small chests."

"Alright, pack it all on top. We're loading up for the last time... Did we-"

She stopped short. There was another low rumble beneath her feet. They were getting closer together now... It registered on her face that these quakes weren't good. And whatever was causing them seemed to be getting closer to where their crew was. At least there wasn't much to go. It would have pained her to leave even these two minuscule trinkets behind, however.

"Grab them, hurry up before something happens!" She crossed her arms over her leatherbound chest, a sure sign that she meant business.

The woman gulped and hurried off to load her armful of treasure into one of the nearby carts they'd brought. No sooner had she made it there, however, than a loud crash was heard just behind her. She turned, but it was too late, and a large rock was knocked loose from the impact, crushing her instantly. Several more Pirates suffered the same fate, crying out in agony as some were killed and others injured badly. The snap of bones was heard echoing off the mountainside.

"No! Watch out!" O'Hara's grimace of pain was for more than just her fallen crew member... Her own leg had been hurt a little, but she recovered by walking it off. She glared at whatever it was that had caused this onslaught, directing her fury to the mountain itself. "Get back, everyone!"

Those that had somehow survived the sudden assault turned around to see a large wall of rocks being knocked over. A cave had opened up alongside the enormous mountain. Was it hollow inside? Rocks and snowy debris continued to fall, obscuring their view.

O'Hara approached the cavern and peered inside, looking around to see if she could find anything useful. Across a small bridge, she could see something shining a bold yellow color. She would know that color anywhere! It had to be gold. Her emerald eyes lit up the moment she spotted it.

"Hurry! Cross that bridge and load all of that into the carts too!" She commanded, instantly snapping back into leader mode. She noticed that many of her crew mates were gathering around their fallen friends to lend them help if they'd been injured, or to feebly attempt to aide those who were in the process of dying. "Leave them! They're done for."

"But Captain-sama, we-" One of the men said.

"But nothing! _I said_ leave 'em!" She growled harshly, her attention suddenly turning back toward the newly-formed cave opening.

This got her crew's attention too. There were strange sounds coming from inside... They tilted their heads to listen, waiting for whatever it was to emerge.

 _'Damn it! What did I_ just _say?!'_ Vanora hissed against her ear, her claws digging into the girl's shoulder a bit painfully.

"I'm sorryyyyyyyy!" Shiori cried, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I d-didn't mean to, I- I n-never thought- Eeeeep!"

She swung the sword again, desperately holding onto the hilt, and knocking down yet another ice-covered stone wall... She needed to get a grip on her newfound power. 

* * *

Ace had awoken with his body feeling refreshed... Yet somehow his mind felt hollow. Something was distracting him, gnawing at the edges of his psyche. It wouldn't have been so bad if he were left in the dark as to the reason. But he knew the reason why; knew exactly what was wrong.

"Shiori..." He muttered, taking only a moment to stretch his long limbs before getting to his feet. Looking around, pieces of last night invaded his memory. Apparently he'd passed out from drinking, it had been the only way he could have gotten to sleep. "We've got to..."

He stopped mid-sentence, letting it trail off. Many of his crew members had fallen around him, collapsing all over each other. He turned to address them anyway. There was no time to waste. "Alright, everyone wake up! We've got to get going. Be ready in ten minutes if you're coming. I'll be outside."

Their captain turned for the door before anyone could properly react. Most of their eyes were wide open though, his sharp tone having been far louder than it had to be. It took them a minute to process his orders.

"Ace-sama..." Artemis had just entered the room. Apparently she hadn't drank so much the previous night that it had affected her in the same manner as the others.

"You aren't asleep? I saw you drink more than most of these idiots. What gives?"

"Sharks' livers are much different from human livers. It'd take more than that to drink me under the fucking table! Hahah!" She laughed callously, as if nothing in the world were amiss. Then suddenly became serious again before he could even muster the energy to join her. "But you haven't even taken time to recover from your last expedition. Are you sure it's wise for you to be leaving again this soon?"

It was no secret. They all knew he hadn't gotten proper rest last night, and wouldn't have gotten any at all if it hadn't been for drinking himself silly. This was a surprisingly upsetting time for the Captain of the Spade Pirates. It was bad enough that they had yet to find any treasure, but now the girl was missing too. And they all knew what that meant.

Mitch rolled his eyes. It was painfully obvious. Another case of 'I'm not leaving without her because I have to be her knight-in-shining-armor'. It made him sick seeing his best friend like this, but he got up anyway.

"Look, I'll come along if you need an extra hand or something-"

"It's not necessary. You should stay here." Ace turned to lock eyes with him, expression as cold as the climate on this wretched island. "I'm not going to waste anymore time arguing over things. I can't stop you if you insist on joining us, but I'm not letting anything slow me down anymore. So if you're coming, come on."

The first mate sighed, looking down at the floorboards. What right did he have to go after her when they'd all played a part in making a decision to leave her behind? They had convinced themselves that it was for the best, but leaving a Nakama behind had still been unbearably painful. It was better than losing everyone to the frigid elements, however that still didn't make it any easier.

"Aye aye, sir... I'll keep an eye on things here while you're gone." Mitch's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Good," Ace clapped a sturdy hand on his shoulder, startling him a bit. "Make sure the ship is ready to leave when we return. Anyone else who's coming, meet me on the main deck. Five minutes now."

He left without another word, disappearing into the faint morning light emitted from the sun coming up. The sky was painted the color of fire... He blended into it, a mere shadow before he was gone.

Artemis could only stare after him, her purple eyes squinting at the light from the galley's side exit. She was on deck in an instant, forgetting all of her senses that told her to stay put, that this island's climate would surely be no good for a cold-blooded creature like herself. But somehow, the thought of staying behind was even more painful.

Once she'd gone, several more crew members made their way outside. More than a handful of them had to drink one last swig or two of their chosen poisons before leaving, especially knowing that they might not come back. The alcohol left their throats with a pleasant burning. It reminded them that they were still alive and breathing now, and perhaps that was what mattered most in the moment.

Each of them stood solemnly behind the man they all equally respected and admired; the man known across all of the oceans of the Grand Line as Fire Fist Ace.

He tilted his hat down over his eyes, standing with one boot resting along the railing of his ship. "Let's get going."

A low rumble in the distance shook the island to its core...

"Well, that was ominous." Artemis quipped.

* * *

 **A/N: If you're wondering about the ice sword's name, it's a mix of two Japanese words: Arashi means 'Storm' (so that's essentially the lioness's name) and Ikari means 'Fury', so in English the sword would basically be called "Stormfury". Neat, huh? ;D In addition, Ikari can mean "anger" or "anchor" as well so it's especially perfect here! I love wordplay, lol. So those are the reasons I decided to name her blade Arashikari. I hope it's fitting.**

 **Also, if you visit my DeviantArt account and find Chapter 39 of this story in my gallery (it has it's own folder), there is a link to Arashi's character design in the author notes there. Credit for her design goes to Kitease on DA. She was adopted, but I love her dearly and I've always planned to do this with her from the moment I saw her. This chapter was a long time coming, I had the idea years ago, and I hope it surprised my readers, at least a little. It was a really difficult scene to write because I'd spent so long building it up in my head I guess. ;w; And this is far from the biggest moment I have planned for this fic before it's over. It's been almost 40 chapters but there's still such a long way to go. I hope you'll continue to stick with me for the rest of the ride. Thanks everyone!**

 **I'd really love it if some kind people decided to leave me some reviews... c:**

 **-Kaline**


	40. Snow Surfing

**Shivered Timbers**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I do own Shiori, she is my character. I also own a few other original characters in this story (not affiliated with One Piece), which will be introduced as they are needed.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... The beautiful cover image for this story is by my friend, EzariaUmiko on DeviantArt. All credit for the image goes to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Snow Surfing**

"What do you think you're doing here?!" The shadow of the dreaded Pirate known as Captain O'Hara stood over her.

Shiori looked up, locking eyes with her. They shone like twin evil emeralds, glaring down at her angrily. The redhead took a single step forth, before darting back again, making sure to draw her sword before the albino could swing at her, but just barely.

"I have nothing to say to you!" She growled, refusing to back down.

"Stay out of my way, you filthy brat!" O'Hara lunged at her, narrowly missing the side of face with the edge of her sword, the dull side sliding slowly over her cheek. "Get lost already! And stop interfering in things you have no business with!"

All she saw was red.

The once timid girl smirked. She knew she had the element of surprise on her side. She barely noticed the way Vanora crawled onto her shoulder, holding herself firmly in place. Shiori side-stepped away from the redhead, blocking her futile attempts to disarm her. She'd known from the moment she first saw her that they would end up like this- just a feeling she had, really... But it hadn't been wrong.

She grabbed her new sword by the hilt, feeling its power surging through her... Before she could fully release the first swing, several of O'Hara's crew members rushed past her. They didn't do anything to her, instead running toward the very cavern she had emerged from only minutes ago.

She wondered where they were going, and then she noticed it... All of the gold scattered throughout the rocks! Various pieces of shining golden metal gleamed here and there. The columns most of the trinkets were on didn't look very stable though. Before she could think on it too much, the vicious Captain she was facing lunged at her again. She deflected the attack with her new sword, feeling the strength it held within the shiny metal blade. There was a flurry of movement that seemed impossible to follow, and O'Hara stood between Shiori and the treasure that she sought to protect. After all, she had promised the Spade Pirates that she would bring it back with her. And damn it, she was going to!

Eyeing the opposing crew members, she noticed that they were all vying for the same goal- That gold! It was piled up on the far side of the cavern where she'd come out. Vanora was clinging to her but didn't seem to have very much stamina left. Her friend was getting tired... Truth be told, she wasn't exactly feeling up to par herself. She was exhausted after traversing the icy caverns of the collapsing mountain.

Several of the columns that led to the deposit of treasure fell to one side the moment O'Hara's underlings tried to set foot on it. A few of them toppled down into the caves below. She didn't seem to think it was that big a deal, but Shiori knew first hand just how vast that cave system actually was. Even the ones that might have been lucky enough not to be injured too badly to move wouldn't be back for a while. That was fortunate and should buy her some time, she knew...

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, she moved in on the other Pirate, their swords interlocking once again with a series of loud clangs. She was hoping to catch her off guard, but couldn't quite manage it. O'Hara had turned on her.

"I don't care about the stupid treasure anymore!" Shiori screamed, trying to fend her off, while simultaneously trying to figure out how to get that lioness to come back out of the sword. It was a half truth, but still.

 _'Is there a way to summon her or...?'_ She dodged a nasty blow from O'Hara's blood red blade. _'Gah! No time to figure this out!'_

Sensing her distress, Vanora let out an urgent meow. _'There will be plenty of time for that later! Right now you've got much bigger problems! Try just using it normally?'_

They circled around one another, each eyeing the other menacingly.

"Are you sure you think it wise to take me on?" O'Hara raised an eyebrow. "Your skill level is nowhere near mine. You could never defeat me, no matter how hard you try!"

"Who are you trying to convince?" The Valkyrie smirked, answering right back. "Me, or yourself? Seems rather desperate to me."

She laughed. She actually laughed. And it felt damned good.

Even if her opponent was right, at the moment she had the upper hand. Despite how slippery the ground was getting from the ice melting all around them, her boots would be able to get a firm grip on the slick surface. O'Hara, she knew, wouldn't have that luxury. Her steps were already off, as she danced around Shiori's fancy footwork. Their swords clashed, coming together each time with a harsh clang.

O'Hara centered herself, advancing on the albino girl viciously, striking at her chest furiously. Her intent was to kill. Shiori deflected the series of blows aimed for her heart. A strange aura surrounded her blade, and mysteriously, it reached out everywhere that the red blade tried to touch. The frigid material was almost completely transparent, and was frosted an iridescent white around the edges. Whatever it was, it was acting as a shield to protect the person who wielded it. Shiori had taken notice of it too, staring at her curved blade up close, marveling at the jagged pieces of ice that extended from it.

The fight continued, and she was unable to figure out what was happening. She could only assume, somewhere amidst all of the chaos of the lightning fast swordplay, that perhaps Arashikari's true powers were already manifesting themselves.

"What kind of rubbish ability is that?" O'Hara snarled, getting right in her face, impeded only by the grating of her longsword against the Valkyrie's scimitar. "It's only ice... I should be able to break through it eventually."

Shiori ignored her, and only shook her head. She pressed on, continuing to hold her ground, in spite of the redhead's menacing glare. Their swords crossed once again. And again, and again... Neither was deterred by the other in the slightest. Had she been young and meek, as she once had been, the outcome of this fight may have been very different.

The two kept up their intense battle, each trying to out-maneuver the other. Both of them were adept at swordplay however, and the two were always countering each other's movements. O'Hara's remaining crew was still trying to get the gold debris into their mining carts so it could be moved down the mountain and to their ship. They took note of the sword fight, stepping around it as the dangerous dance continued on...

Water dripped ominously from an icicle... The rate was increasing. Was everything melting?!

Their fight was interrupted when several large boulders came tumbling down the mountain. Shiori shrieked and darted backward as they fell, landing one by one in random places along the stretch of snow where they were tangling swords. This was followed by a small landslide. The ground that supported the base of the mountain seemed to be shifting... There was a surge of power emanating from its core.

She realized that the terrain was now too dangerous to risk continuing their battle. It would have to be put on hold for now. They seemed to be about evenly matched, so it was a futile effort for either of them. This was getting them nowhere. She wasn't done, not by a long shot, but for the moment getting out of there and returning to the ship was more important. Like awakening from a long and deep sleep, Shiori suddenly recalled them saying that they would leave without her if she didn't make it back!

 _'The Royal! We have to get back to the ship!'_ She mentally informed her sidekick of her new train of thought.

 _'I know, but how are we-'_

Before she could finish, there was a loud cry from O'Hara as the ground split open beneath her. A large jagged crack formed and swallowed up several more of her crew members. They fell into the abyss, until their cries could no longer be heard. There was no way to tell how far it was to the bottom, or if there even was one. The Captain of the Scarlet Pirates had managed to grab onto a ledge at the last minute, but only with one hand... It was only a matter of time until she would fall to her death too.

Shiori could only spare her companion a quick glance over one shoulder, as she rushed over to peer down into the dark crevice of rock and... Ice that was rapidly melting. O'Hara's grip was slipping. It was evident that she couldn't hold on much longer with her leather clad hand. She stared at the wall, unable to bring herself to make eye contact with the person she was certain was about to cause her to plummet into the same depths that most of her crew had just fallen into.

"It's a shame about the treasure..." She smirked, in spite of her situation, giving one last firm nod to the albino girl. "You may have-"

A scimitar reached downward, over the rocky outcropping where she hung. It ran across her face, marring one previously perfect cheek, and tinging it with crimson. Then the albino girl put the blade away.

 _'If I can't finish her off honorably, I don't want to do it at all...'_

 _'Shiori-chan, don't you dare...'_ Vanora hissed a warning. _'She's our enemy! Don't forget that. If the situation were reversed, she'd let you fall. Hell, she'd probably push you right over the edge if she could!'_

The Valkyrie looked at the treasure, then back to O'Hara, about to fall to her death... Then at the treasure once more. She had made a promise... But this was different and the circumstances had changed. She wondered what would happen if an enemy ever had her cornered like this. Would they be merciful? Or would they let her fall? She knew the truth, but... Torn as she was, the value of gold could never outweigh that of a life, even an enemy's, even someone she hated. That wasn't who she was.

"Shut up, I don't care about that!" Shiori spat bitterly, skittering over to the edge on her knees and leaning forward. "Grab my hand!"

She reached out a shaky hand for O'Hara to grasp onto, but the redhead didn't take it. Instead, she spit at her. It missed when she tilted her head to one side casually.

"I'd never accept help from a weakling like you!"

"Now's not the time to be stubborn... Let me help you. _Please._ " The pleading look in her rosen eyes told her how dire the situation really was. It took all of her willpower to speak this calmly and gently. "We're running out of time. The ice is melting, you'll slip soon."

O'Hara quirked an eyebrow, finally meeting her gaze. "You do realize that even if you help me up, I'm still going to kick your ass." A grin spread across her face, looking a bit creepy due to how smeared her lipstick was.

"I don't care, I c-can't just let you fall! Hurry and take my hand!" Shiori glared down at her, her expression hardening. "...Before I change my mind."

She was serious.

The Captain finally relented, reaching up with her free hand to grab Shiori's. It was difficult, but she managed to pull O'Hara out. The two of them tumbled into the snow just a few scarce feet away from the giant crack that had opened up. Another low rumble was starting up already, ominous and brooding...

Shiori was the first to scramble to her feet. She knew she had to get out of here before it was too late and her path back down the mountain was completely blocked. She began running along the same winding ledges that O'Hara's crew had used to make it to this summit, but lots of rocks had fallen along the way. Vanora was perched on her shoulder, silently waiting to see how her friend would get them out of this mess. There wasn't much she could do at the moment anyway.

 _'Why did you save her?!'_ Vanora spat, running close on her heels before jumping back to her usual spot atop her friend.

 _'I'm not sure why I did it really...'_ She silently admitted. _'All I know is that I had to.'_

The kitten shook her fluffy little head, her ears swaying back and forth as she did so. _'Well it's beyond me! Maybe you saw good in her that just isn't there. I'll never figure humans out.'_

 _'I did what I had to do.'_

She would leave it at that, for now...

The mountain, growing ever impatient, rumbled as they left. It seemed to get worse the further down the cliff they ventured. There was no time for her to grab any of the treasure, she would have to let it go. The albino girl decided to hazard a glance backward, and instantly regretted it when she saw the solid white wall of snow cascading over the treacherous landscape just a few hundred feet behind them. It was moving very fast and gaining on them every second.

 _'Another avalanche?!'_

Vanora let out a howl of pure terror, and Shiori shook her head solemnly. She had to think fast... Instinctively, her hand rested on the hilt of her new sword. She drew it, hoping for the answer to somehow come to her. She could feel the energy surging through it, and the painful feeling as Vanora's claws pierced the skin on her shoulder like needles... The kitten was terrified. The avalanche was only a few scarce seconds away from consuming them.

It was all she could do just to make it to the edge of the path she was following, where it took a sharp left turn before circling back around the mountain. Then, at the last possible moment, a large thin sheet of ice extended from the edges of the blade. It curled under her, folding over in front, and continued until she was able to step onto it. The snow slid under her feet, separated only by the barrier of solid ice.

The avalanche descended down the mountain like a vicious tidal wave. It was even visible to the Spade Pirates' expedition, which had just set out from the ship a little while ago.

 _'Vanora-chan! Hang on!'_

The kitten was in shock and could only dig her claws deeper into Shiori's shoulder blades. Several droplets of blood spilled, running down her pale skin, but slowing due to the extreme cold around them.

The handle broke off of her sword and she let out a cry of surprise. Great, now she had no way to steer... Thinking on her feet, she quickly learned that she was able to control the movement of the makeshift sled by shifting her weight from one foot to the other and moving her body. She shifted her stance to the right and the sheet of ice veered to the right. She hastily put her sword back into the hilt that hung from her hip.

Shiori gasped in awe. She was able to see all the way down the mountain. In the distance, she spotted the Royal. She caught sight of those dreaded, merciful black sails and let out a small sigh of relief.

"They... They haven't left yet!" She whispered excitedly to no one, while struggling to keep her balance as the avalanche descended.

Vanora was too busy being terrified to bother with any sort of intelligible response. She was trying desperately not to fall off of Shiori's shoulders. The cat let out a small whimper when Shiori placed one hand over her back protectively, making sure she didn't get lost in the ensuing shower of snow. They both took a deep breath as the Valkyrie tried to use her Devil Fruit powers to help propel the makeshift sled forward in order to keep just ahead of the avalanche.

They were so high up... She also spotted another ship in the distance. A deep crimson and black ship with blood red sails and a black insignia painted over them.

 _'That must be the Eyphah Maura...'_ She thought, sparing it only a passing glance. "Tch."

A rock collided with the bottom of the platform of ice she was standing on, knocking them a little bit off course. Shiori quickly corrected it, however... She had to keep her mind on what she was doing, or else all would be lost and they risked falling to a terrible death. 

* * *

"We have to turn back!" Ace called to his crew. "Now! There's another avalanche happening! Hurry!"

His first priority was always going to be his crew's safety. As badly as he did want to find Shiori, he knew they wouldn't get any closer if everyone was buried under hundreds of feet of snow and ice. That was what they'd lost her to in the first place.

The part that really scared him, the thought that truly terrified him beyond all reason, was that even if she had managed to survive the first one, there would be almost no chance of making it through a second one. Especially not one this massive, where the snow was piled so thick. Anyone buried under that would likely die within minutes, or a few hours is all they would have at most. It wouldn't be enough time for them to find her.

Luckily, it looked to be sloping off to one side more heavily than the previous avalanche had. It looked like it would finish right between the Royal and the other ship that they knew was docked on the far side of the island. It shouldn't hurt their ship or even be able to reach it. Despite this, those who had chosen to come with him were heeding his warning and dispersing backward to avoid any unnecessary injuries. It was too close for comfort. There could be uprooted trees, rocks, and other fallen debris, in addition to the all-encompassing snow.

Artemis was staring up in awe, her purple eyes catching something that stood out. "What the hell is that?" She squinted, holding one hand to her brow to help block out the sun's rays. "I see something... Someone? Maybe? It looks like there's someone on top of the falling snow! Just there!" She pointed.

"Where?" Haji cried, trying to jump up high enough to see whatever it was she was witnessing. "I can't see!"

"But how? I don't understand. Are they... Are they riding the avalanche down the side of the mountain?" Rex asked, incredulously.

He saw it too, a tiny speck in the distance, although he didn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them to be on the safe side. Then there was a large curl of soft snow that folded over in their way, and they all lost sight of it. Whoever it was, it was very strange that they were able to do that.

"Awww, now we'll never know..." Artemis pouted. "Damn it!"

"Probably one of the Scarlet Pirates..." The cook muttered, ignoring Ace's glare. The last thing any of them wanted was to get his hopes up too much. "A Devil Fruit user of some sort, maybe? That's the only thing that could explain that."

"Maybe they ate a surfing Devil Fruit... Eh? Ehh?" Haji joked. But no one thought it was funny. "Well, screw you guys then..." He muttered.

Whoever or whatever it was, they were now too far away for them to be able to decipher their identity. They had practically been a tiny dot in the distance, sliding atop the churning waves of snow effortlessly, as if it were nothing. And then they were gone! Haji was technically right. It really was almost like they were surfing, and for some reason that even he couldn't figure out, it made Ace want to smile. But he didn't, and his worries returned tenfold instead.

He took a deep breath, pausing to collect himself, before he spoke. "We need to keep moving, but I guess now we'll have to wait until-"

"Ace-sama..." He felt a gentle hand atop his shoulder and turned to see that it belonged to Artemis. The shark girl looked very sad... There was a silence now, a long pause filled with nothing.

"What?"

"You already know. Don't you?" Artemis waited for it to sink in but his freckled face only looked blank. Shocks of pink hair fell into her own face, obscuring her eyes from view. And finally, she said it. "...There's no fucking way we'll find her now."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it needed to be said. Someone had to.

"I'm heading back." Rex stated dully, already heading back toward the ship. "I shouldn't have to tell you why. You used to have common sense. Nothing personal, but we can't risk the same fate. It's already happened twice in such a short amount of time. Sorry."

Several more crew members turned around to follow him, expressing their agreement that their search would now be a lost cause. The avalanche had covered everything. In that one instant, all of his hopes were dashed. Everyone knew it, all at once. They had no choice but to get themselves back to safety and hope for the best. Walter hadn't even made it, so how could she?

Ace could feel himself slipping further into sadness... He sank to his knees, crestfallen. They were right, he realized... There was no point to continue looking. He would just have to accept it. But some distant part of him could not fathom the thought of losing her. Not after everything they'd been through. He'd lost so many of his comrades, but this felt completely different. It was like he was losing a part of himself too. How could he be expected to go on after this? Things would never be the same.

"Agh! Damn it!"

He punched the ground, leaving a fist-shaped imprint in the powdery white substance. He barely noticed that it was not as powdery as before. The snow was beginning to crystallize, and he grit his teeth against the sting from it.

 _'Is it melting?'_ He wondered, for a second, pulling back his hand to examine it. _'Not like it matters anyway... The crew will probably want to set sail soon. I don't want to leave the island without at least giving her a little time to make it back, just in case, but-'_

Ace turned around. Where was his crew?! They'd all left him already. Presumably to be alone with his thoughts and give him time to accept the inevitable. But right now, in one of his darkest hours, when he needed them the most, it felt an awful lot like abandonment. He'd known all along that it wasn't fair to expect everyone to risk their lives just to find someone who was probably already dead. He could only try to keep a level head and understand their point of view too.

All kinds of thoughts filled his mind... What was he even doing all the way out here? He had always been so sure of himself and what he wanted, knowing that he'd be the best Pirate Captain someday. It had always been his dream. But... What made a good leader in the first place? Someone devoid of all emotion, he supposed. Only things didn't always work like that. _He_ didn't work like that.

What made things even worse was the fact that whole his crew had dipped out. They'd been so quick to abandon him. It was now clear that he was in this alone, and likely had been from the start. There was no one encouraging him to go on to look. They all cared for her too, but it was clear that this was different. They didn't care enough to risk everything; to give it their complete and absolute all. They wouldn't continue to pursue something when they felt that it was a lost cause. It was something he'd learned a long time ago... You may be able to convince people to follow you to the ends of the earth if you have enough leverage. But you still can't force morale that just isn't there.

 _You can't force people to care._

He had just been about to try to convince himself that maybe it was better this way, maybe they shouldn't bother going out and risking so much when it was so dangerous. They might not have found her anyway and someone could have been seriously injured. But it was so hard for him to let go, and he wasn't sure why.

 _'Why does everything about her always feel so... different?'_

The strange thing was, he could still remember all if it- The way her voice sounded and how her skin felt against his. The way she used her powers, the way she avoided using them. The way she would try to turn every situation into something positive, no matter the outcome. The way she fought until the bitter end, even if the odds were stacked against her. The way she stood her ground, risking everything to achieve her goals, undeterred by anything. There was freedom in her courage. And in her softness, strength.

Along the way, Shiori had somehow made his dream into her own, true to the very nature of a Pirate, she had stolen it from him. Right under his nose. But there was a problem, he realized, as the full finality of everything began to sink in. She had stolen so much more than that...

 _She'd stolen his heart._ He knew that now.

He wasn't like the others. They could turn around and just leave, like it was nothing. As if someone so important could just vanish into nothingness without a trace. Like they could just go on living like nothing was wrong with the world without her in it.

And Ace was not noticing this for the first time, it was something he'd known for a long time, for most of his life actually. None of it was news to him. All he could do was accept their choices, and sit out here in the snow, alone. He needed a bit of time to adjust to this new situation, and to accept the possibility that she was really gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Even if she'd managed to survive the first one and make it further into the mountains somehow... With this second avalanche, the chances of her surviving were slim to none. He knew that.

There were so many things that he'd wanted to tell her, things that he'd never had the courage to say when she was still ali- When she was still here. Crestfallen, he could only stare at the snow.

A single snowflake playfully swirled along the edges of his vision...

 _'Cold, like her...'_ He tried to fight down a smile, but one corner of his mouth betrayed him. It was a painful and bitter reminder of someone who was so dear to him, so very close to his heart... _'How will I be able to stand visiting other winter islands now? It won't be the same. How can I go on without her?'_

Ace shook his head, allowing the tears to fall freely. There was no one else around, and therefore, no reason he needed to hide them.

 _'I... I can't...'_ He sobbed. _'I can't go on like this!'_

"WHY?!" He screamed, at no one and nothing, unable to take the agony even a single second longer. "Why..."

His lungs froze up, all of his muscles tensed, it was as if the very breath of life had been pulled from his body. That was how much agony he was in. The mental anguish was setting in, taking its toll on him.

That was what made everything so much more of a shock when he heard soft footsteps crunching in the snow behind him. The more rational part of him was pretty sure it was one of his crew mates that had come to check on him when he didn't immediately follow them back to the ship. But the smallest part of him, the one that he showed to no one, allowed himself to believe for a mere split second that it could possibly be the one they were searching for. He was on his knees and rose up, his eyes still closed, desperately willing it to be her.

It was her. It had to be. He could sense her energy.

"Why what?" Came a timid voice. As if it were so simple...

"Shiori?"

"..." There was a long pause.

Arms fell around him, and the world fell away. 

* * *

Back on board the Royal, the others were just getting there... Artemis looked the most crestfallen of all. She gazed back at the looming mountains behind them, completely out of her element, exhaling a heavy sigh. The general mood on deck was a rather gloomy one.

For a while, no one said much.

"Damn... I had such high hopes..." She began, trailing off, not knowing quite where she wanted to go with such a statement.

"We all did," Rex assured her, patting her back in a friendly manner. "But it's over now."

A moment of silence passed between them... _'We failed.'_ She could read it in his eyes. They both knew it.

She watched the cook make his way to the back of the ship, shaking his head sadly and mumbling lowly to the ones who had stayed behind. He was probably informing the others of what had happened. Most of them would have already seen the avalanche though. There was no point in wasting words on them. The shark girl went straight to her room, wishing she could forget all about its previous occupant and move on already.

Below deck, the mousy little blonde girl had made an unexpected friend. Lena smiled up at the tall, dark, and mysterious man that she'd come to know. He returned her smile.

"I like you!" She giggled delightedly.

Taking his hand, the youngster giggled again and tried to lead him outside. He only shook his head back and forth, looking at her worriedly.

"You can't go outside? They don't trust you?" She queried. "Is that it?"

It took a second, but he nodded. Lena looked away sadly. For one so young, she understood much more than she ever let on.

She had learned, during her short stay here, that his name was Silas. It may not be his real name, but that was what they called him, anyway... He didn't seem to be able to talk. The man sat on a barrel and, for lack of anything better to do, started carving away at a block of wood. She poked at one of the seashells that adorned his dreadlocks, sighing boredly. Then a sudden thought seemed to occur to her.

"Silas-kun..." She said his name so cutely, causing him to look up. There was a smile somewhere in his deep dark eyes. "Did you get that paper like I asked?"

He unfolded something from his pocket and handed it to her. He had been able to sneak out on deck, under the guise of getting a drink from the kitchen, long enough to slip into Artemis' work room and back out again, unnoticed. It was one of the advantages of being so quiet. The paper was all crumpled, but she was able to make out some digits that were hastily scribbled there. He couldn't read, she realized. But he was able to mimic the shapes of the symbols there... And that was all that mattered.

The little girl beamed up at him, and he let out a small chuckle. It was the only sound she'd ever heard him make. He had a nice voice, smooth and low.

"Wait here, I'll be ri-" She stopped short. "Hm."

There was no point in saying anything to him. It's not like he could answer. And where was he going to go anyway? The child simply held up a single finger, and he again nodded. Silas seemed fairly content to stay below deck, at least until the rest of the crew started to trust him a bit more.

Lena reached into an inner pocket in her kimono, fumbling around for something. Taking out the small transponder snail, she dialed a familiar number and waited, hoping for someone to pick up. She shifted her weight and began to pace a little. Her impatience was showing. Vibrant green eyes darted this way and that, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be listening in. The cute little girl had suddenly become very serious.

"Hmm?" A female voice purred. "Yes?"

"Umm, hi?"

She blinked, once, twice. There was a pause. The person on the other end seemed to be considering something.

"Ah, Lena-chan... I'm a little busy dealing with a situation at the moment. What do you want, brat? Spill it already."

"O'Hara-sama..." She whispered into the receiver. "I've infiltrated the enemy ship. I was able to board with minimal problems. How should I proceed?"

"Very nice," The victorious smirk was evident in her Captain's voice, despite how distant she sounded. "Do you have the coordinates?"

"Yes." There was a shuffling of paper, and then she rattled off a long series of numbers, without even blinking.

On the other end, she could hear a scribbling sound. A pen rasped across a sheet of paper, jotting down the numbers as she called them out.

"And you're certain these are correct? There's no mistake?"

"Uh-uh..." Lena shook her head, despite the fact that the other couldn't see, causing the blonde tufts hanging from either side of her head to sway back and forth, the beads in them clacking lightly against the snail's shell. "Those are the right ones. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you for your cooperation. We will proceed with the plan. After that... You are free to go. I don't care what you do from here on out, but you will no longer be welcome aboard the Eyphah Maura."

 _Click._

Lena turned just in time to catch a glimpse of a dark figure walking away from her... 

* * *

**Sorry for the slow updates, real life has been very hectic for me lately and tons of stressful things keep popping up. I promise I'm working on this fic as often as I possibly can. I just want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews that I got last chapter! I really appreciate each and every single one. ;w; I'm extremely happy people are enjoying the story so far. I hope this is an exciting chapter, and hopefully the next one will be even better. ;D**

 **Oh and because a few people have asked me about this now...**  
 **My P. a. t. r. e. o. n. user ID is #434054**

 **You don't have to, but you can support me, if you'd like to, I would appreciate it! ;w; It means I'd be able to write more and update my stories much more often! I'd put the link, except it keeps getting deleted? Anyway if you search for that user ID, you'll find me. c;**

 **-Kaline**


End file.
